CORTINA DE HUMO
by Soniard
Summary: Bella despierta y se encuentra en la cama de James, no sabe como llegó ahí y él está muerto. Él es un héroe desde el incedio de hace 5 años y que investigaba Edward, el cual una noche destrozó su vida y su futuro. Ahora Bella es sospechosa de asesinato y Edward va a ayudarla.ADAP.
1. Resumen

Cuando la periodista Bella Swan despierta y se encuentra en la misma cama que James Whitherdale, detective estrella del departamento de policía de Charleston, es incapaz de recordar cómo ha llegado allí... O por qué James está muerto.

Atractivo y mujeriego, James fue el héroe de un trágico incendio que cinco años atrás destrozó la comisaría de Charleston. El bombero Edward Masen, amigo de infancia de James, no trabajaba el día del incendio, pero recibió la misión de investigar sus causas. La pesquisa nunca concluyó porque, una noche calamitosa, la vida de Edward se hizo añicos.

Traicionado por la gente en quien más confiaba, Edward se vio obligado a renunciar a la mujer que amaba y al trabajo al que se había consagrado.

Al mismo tiempo que avanza la investigación sobre la muerte de James, y que crecen las sospechas en torno a Bella Swan, Edward Masen comprende que la periodista es tal vez su única posibilidad de obtener una revancha personal y, ante todo, de hacer justicia por las siete víctimas fatales del célebre incendio.

* * *

Hola chicas, que tal habeis pasado la navidad y año nuevo. Bien, al menos eso espero, he estado haciendo limpieza en mi biblioteca digital y me he dado cuenta que creo que no hay ninguna adaptación de Sandra Brown, o al menos yo no la he econtrado o no la recuerdo.

El libro que pretendo adaptar se llama CORTINA DE HUMO, es una novela de intriga y romance maravillosa, de una de mis autoras favoritas, las novelas de suspense de esta autora son magníficas, porqué me he decidido por esta y no por otra, porque, al menos en España, está descatalogada, yo la conseguí descargándola en internet, porque no la hay, una amiga mía y yo llevamos más de un año intentando localizarla en papel y no la tienen, hemos mirado en librerías de barrio, en El Corte Inglés en la FNAC y en varios buscadores de internet, Navlan, amazon,...

A mi me pasa con muchos libros, me encantan muchas autoras que no publican en castellano o tienen muy poco publicado y hay que ir a las traducciones o lo que encuentras.

Fue lo que me pasó con esta novela en todas las páginas que recomiendan libros y que suelo ver, la ponían por las nubes, ya había leído Imagen en el espejo e Único Testigo, y tenía ganas de más y seguí buscando y leyendo, originalmente según lo que he encontrado se publicó por Simon & Schuster en Agosto de 2008 y por Grupo E. Norma, Belacqva en Junio de 2009 (Castellano), porqué una novela que fue Best Seller ya está descatalogada, no lo se. A mi la editorial no me suena y puede que con la crisis se haya ido al tacho.

Bueno, que me alargo y no voy a lo que nos interesa, la novela, las que hayais leído antes las otras historias que he adaptado, ya sabeis que en una semana o diez días máximo la historia estará completa, mi idea es tenerla para Reyes, en España el domingo día 6 lista, pero con los niños por casa no sé si estaré siendo un poquito ambiciosa, pero esa es mi ídea, empezaré a subir mañana para dar margen a que si alguien ya la ha adaptado entera y completa o le falta poco y no lleva más de un año en el intento no la adaptaré.

Mi objetivo, el de siempre, animar a leer a una buena autora que no tiene mucha publicidad en España, hay muy buenas autoras que no tienen nada de publicidad, si me pongo a hacer una lista llego de Coruña a Pekin en media hora, que leyendo esta adaptación os anime a leer más cosas de Sandra Brown, a menos a mi me ha pasado, he leído historias adaptadas en fanfiction de autoras que no había leído y gracias a eso ahora conozco más obras y autoras.

Gracias por adelantado por leer esta historia, no mendigo reviews por acumular, pero si me gusta que me deis vuestra idea, os gusta o no, un comentario al final de la historia sería genial para saber si mis gustos son compartidos por vosotras o soy yo una fan de Sandra Brown.

Hasta pronto.


	2. Prólogo

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura. En cuanto a música a mi últimamente me da por las Bandas Sonoras y ahora mismo estoy escuchando la de __el Piano__._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Gracias a Dios, él seguía durmiendo.

Despertar y encontrarse en la misma cama que James Whitherdale era ya bastante incómodo para ella, incluso sin la obligación de tener que mirarlo a los ojos. Al menos hasta que ella lograra despabilarse.

Lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, se desplazó a un extremo de la cama y fue deslizándose entre las sábanas, tratando al mismo tiempo de no quitárselas a él. Se puso justo al borde del colchón y miró por encima de un hombro. La corriente que llegaba del ventilador de techo era muy fría y le ponía la carne de gallina en los brazos. Sin embargo, y aunque James estaba dormido y cubierto solamente hasta la cintura, el aire helado no lo despertaba. De modo que ella fue abandonando la cama, y pasó todo el peso de su cuerpo a los pies, poquito a poco, hasta incorporarse.

La habitación parecía inclinada. Para no caer, se agarró instintivamente a lo primero que encontró. Su mano dio contra la pared y se oyó un sonoro chasquido, comparable al choque de dos timbales. El eco retumbó en la casa silenciosa. Ya menos preocupada en no despertar a James que en explicarse a sí misma cómo diablos había pescado semejante borrachera la noche anterior, empezó a respirar profundamente, sin dejar de apoyarse contra la pared, concentrándose hasta recuperar el equilibrio.

Era un milagro que su torpeza no hubiese despertado a James. Vio sus bragas en el suelo, se arrastró hasta el pie de la cama y las recogió, luego cruzó de puntillas el dormitorio, levantando objetos desparramados aquí y allá, apretando contra su pecho cada prenda de vestir que rescataba, en una especie de gesto pudoroso, lo que era más bien ridículo en semejantes circunstancias.

Retirada vergonzosa. La expresión, acuñada en tiempos escolares, le sonó apropiada. Se empleaba para describir cómo se escabullía una estudiante universitaria de la habitación de un chico después de haber pasado la noche con él. Aquellos tiempos estaban lejos, y tanto James como ella eran adultos solteros, libres de compartir una noche si así lo decidían.

Si así lo decidían.

La frase la dejó pensando, tras golpearla con la crueldad de una banda elástica al romperse.

Súbitamente, el impacto de despertar en la cama de James fue reemplazado por la alarmante certeza de no recordar cómo había ido a parar allí. No recordaba haber tomado la decisión de acostarse con él. No recordaba haber evaluado los pros y los contras antes de decidir que sí. No recordaba que ninguna sensación de deseo hubiese eclipsado su sentido práctico. No recordaba haberse encogido mentalmente de hombros, ni tampoco haber pensado —¡Al diablo! Somos adultos».

No recordaba nada de eso.

Echó un vistazo y examinó la disposición de los muebles. Se hallaba en un dormitorio agradable, decorado con buen gusto y a la medida de un hombre soltero. Sin embargo, nada de lo que había allí le resultaba familiar. Nada. Era como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

Por supuesto, era la habitación de James; había retratos de él por todas partes, sobre todo diversas fotos de las vacaciones en las que él aparecía junto a amigos de uno y otro sexo. Pero Bella nunca antes había estado en ese dormitorio, ni en esa casa. Ni siquiera estaba segura de la dirección de la casa, ni del nombre de la calle donde quedaba, aun cuando tenía el vago recuerdo de haber llegado allí caminando desde..., desde algún sitio.

«SI, The Wheelhouse», se dijo. James y ella se habían citado allí para tomarse una copa. Él ya había bebido unas cuantas cuando ella llegó, pero aquello no era infrecuente. A James le gustaban las bebidas alcohólicas y tenía una asombrosa tolerancia. Ella había pedido una copa de vino blanco. Se habían sentado y habían charlado mientras bebían, poniéndose uno al tanto de la vida del otro y viceversa.

Fue entonces cuando él se lo dijo.

Al evocar lo que James le había contado, Bella se estremeció, aunque no de frío. Se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar un ligero gemido y volvió a mirar donde él dormía. «Ay, James», susurró apenada, repitiendo las primeras palabras que había atinado a pronunciar la noche anterior, apenas él le había comunicado esa noticia tan terrible.

—¿Podemos seguir conversando acerca de esto en mi casa? —había preguntado él—. Me he mudado. Mi tía ha muerto, era muy anciana, y he heredado de ella una gran cantidad de objetos sofisticados: porcelanas, cristales, muebles antiguos y cosas por el estilo. Se los he vendido todos a un comerciante y, con lo obtenido, he logrado comprarme una casa en la ciudad. Queda muy cerca de aquí.

James se veía locuaz. Actuaba como si estuvieran hablando de algo de escasa importancia, de las tormentas que se avecinan o de otro asunto por el estilo, pero la noticia era una bomba. Algo tremendo. Difícil de creer. Ella había quedado estupefacta. ¿La compasión había dado paso al afecto? ¿Se explicaba de esta manera lo ocurrido entre ellos dos?

«Dios mío, ¿por qué no puedo recordar nada de nada?»

Mientras buscaba las respuestas, al mismo tiempo que buscaba su ropa, accedió al salón principal. Su vestido y su chaqueta estaban amontonados sobre una silla, y sus sandalias estaban en el suelo. Había una botella abierta de whisky y dos vasos en la mesa baja, enfrente del sofá. Quedaba apenas una gota de whisky en la botella. Los cojines del sofá parecían arrugados y abollados, como si alguien se hubiera revolcado en ellos.

James y ella, al parecer.

Volvió deprisa al dormitorio, en busca del cuarto de baño. Logró cerrar la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, pero tamaña precaución cedió paso a un violento ataque de náuseas. Unos espasmos dolorosos invadieron su estómago, al tiempo que expulsaba lo que le parecieron litros de whisky. El whisky nunca había sido su gran pasión, y ella supo que, con certeza, no volvería a probar ni una gota más.

Dentro del pequeño armario espejado, encima del lavamanos, encontró un dentífrico, y empleó el dedo índice para frotarse los dientes y eliminar el mal aliento de la boca. Si bien aquello surtió efecto, aún se sentía bastante sucia y decidió ducharse. Cuando ella viese a James, lo haría más segura y menos avergonzada por los excesos de la víspera.

El cubículo era un gabinete azulejado con una enorme ducha de alcachofa redonda ajustada al techo. De pie, bajo la falsa lluvia, se enjabonó y se enjuagó hasta perder la cuenta. Se lavó detenidamente y a conciencia entre las piernas. Vertió champú en su cabello.

Al salir de la ducha, no perdió el tiempo. Con tanto ruido, seguramente habría despertado a James. Se vistió, usó un cepillo para alisar su pelo que estaba húmedo, después se dio coraje a sí misma respirando hondo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño.

James seguía durmiendo. ¿Cómo era posible? Aun cuando se trataba de un bebedor experimentado, lo de la noche anterior tal vez resultara excesivo incluso para él. ¿Cuánto whisky había en la botella cuando empezaron a beber? ¿Se habían acabado una botella entre los dos?

Debía de haber sido eso. De otra manera, ¿por qué no recordaba en qué momento se había desvestido y había hecho el amor con James Whitherdale? Hacía unos años, James y ella habían vivido un breve amorío que, tras finalizar de forma repentina, había dado paso a un vínculo muy cordial. A ninguno se le había partido el corazón. Ni siquiera montaron una escenita o tuvieron una ruptura como tal. Simplemente habían dejado de salir para continuar como amigos.

Claro que James, atractivo e incontenible, hacía todo lo posible por llevársela a la cama cada vez que se veían.

—Acostarse y ser buenos amigos son dos cosas que no se excluyen mutuamente —solía decir él con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

Eso no era lo que a Bella le dictaba la experiencia, e intentaba explicárselo siempre que él le proponía hacer el amor para recordar los viejos tiempos.

Seguramente había logrado convencerla la noche anterior.

En tal caso, lo previsible, creía ella, habría sido que James madrugara para jactarse de su victoria, que la despertara con un beso y con una invitación a desayunar en la cama, juntos. Casi le parecía oír la voz de él: «Ya que estás aquí, relájate y disfruta de la hospitalidad de Whitherdale».

¿Por qué no se había metido en la ducha con ella? Eso habría sido muy propio de James. Introducirse allí de pronto y decirle algo como «Has olvidado enjabonar una parte de tu espalda. Vaya, ¡y otra zona aquí por delante, también!». Pero el ruido de la ducha no había despertado a James, como tampoco otros ruidos que ella había hecho en el cuarto de baño.

¿Cómo hacía para dormir así? Ni siquiera se había... Movido.

Algo parecido a un espasmo, una especie de oleada, le sacudió el estómago. La boca se le llenó de un regusto a whisky agrio, avinagrado. Temió volver a vomitar, pero al fin tragó con dificultad.

—¿James? —dijo, vacilante. Luego repitió con más fuerza—: ¿James?

Nada. Ni un suspiro ni un resoplido. Ni el menor movimiento corporal.

Bella quedó como petrificada donde estaba. El corazón le latía con violencia. Obligándose a reaccionar, se acercó a la cama dando tumbos, alargó una mano para tocarle el hombro, lo sacudió con vigor y exclamó:

—¡James!

* * *

_Que tal como aperitivo, quereis más, pues tendreis más pero mañana, aquí son las 0:15 h y me voy a la camita que mañana mis dos angelitos a las 8:00 me despertarán. _

_IMPORTANTE: Si encontrais alguna errata o " Horror" me lo comentais para corregirlo. Gracias_


	3. Capítulo 1

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

_En un review de Amantes del Escándalo una chica comenta que la historia es M, pero no hay mucha acción, esta historia es M, porque en algún capítulo hay escenas con contenido sexual y según la guía debe tener esa categoría, debido a las acciones y el lenguaje usado, pero es una historia de Suspense. Para cualquier duda un comentario y yo os contestaré lo antes posible._

* * *

Capítulo 1

Edward abrió la puerta mosquitera, que estaba bastante oxidada, y los goznes chirriaron.

—¡Hola! ¿Estás aquí?

—Pues claro. ¿No es lo que suelo hacer?

Una pequeña viruta de pintura roja se descascaró en el marco de madera en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Edward y éste empezó a recorrer la diminuta cabaña de una sola habitación. El lugar olía a cerdo frito, y una vieja y roída manta militar cubría un catre, en un rincón.

Sus ojos tardaron un rato en habituarse a la penumbra y distinguir al anciano. El hombre estaba sentado ante una mesa de tres patas, inclinado sobre una taza de café, como un perro que vigila un hueso valioso, al tiempo que contemplaba la neblinosa pantalla de un televisor en blanco y negro. Alcanzaban a verse unas figuras fantasmales. No había volumen, sólo se oía el zumbido de la electricidad estática.

—Buenos días.

El anciano gruñó, de forma nasal, unas hoscas palabras de bienvenida.

—Adelante, sírvete —dijo y apuntó con la barbilla a una cafetera esmaltada que había encima de la estufa—. No te recomiendo la nata. Se ha cortado de la noche a la mañana.

Edward fue avanzando entre los tres sabuesos que yacían inmóviles en el suelo y llegó por fin al frigorífico, que estaba metido un poco a la fuerza entre un viejo cofre de madera que hacía las veces de despensa y una mesa de dibujo cuya única función parecía ser la de juntar la suciedad y achicar el espacio en aquel estrecho habitáculo.

La manija del frigorífico estaba rota, tal vez desde hacía décadas, pero si uno presionaba introduciendo los dedos justo en el sellador de goma que recorría la ranura, conseguía hacer palanca y abrir la puerta.

—Te he traído un poco de comida para gatos.

Edward dejó en un estante el paquete, envuelto en papel de periódico. Después cerró la puerta de la despensa para que el olor a nata podrida y a suciedad en general no se mezclase con la comida.

—Muchas gracias.

—De nada.

Era muy probable que el café hubiese hervido ya bastantes veces y tuviera una consistencia como de melaza. Sin nata que añadir se dijo Edward, lo mejor sería no probarlo. De modo que se limitó a mirar fugazmente el televisor, que estaba en silencio.

—Tendrías que ajustar mejor la antena.

—No tengo antena. Le he bajado el volumen.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

El anciano se aclaró la garganta y le respondió que no iba a perder el tiempo en explicaciones. Se definía a sí mismo como un ermitaño y vivía en una suerte de exilio voluntario después de "la guerra", aunque sin aclarar jamás a qué guerra se refería. Tenía el menor trato posible con los demás _Homo sapiens. _

Poco tiempo después de que Edward se hubiera mudado a los alrededores, se había topado en el bosque con el anciano. Edward estaba observando los pequeños ojos brillantes de una zarigüeya muerta cuando el anciano apareció ruidosamente entre la maleza

—Ni lo sueñes —le dijo.

—¿El qué?

—Llevarte mi zarigüeya.

Aquello era lo último que Edward había planeado. Era incapaz de tocar aquel cuerpo sin vida, hinchado y cubierto de moscas. Así que alzó ambas manos, como si se rindiera, y dio unos pasos al costado para que el viejo, que descalzo y que vestía un amplio pantalón de peto manchado, recuperara su presa de las fauces metálicas de una pequeña trampa.

—Por la forma en que te he visto merodear por aquí es un milagro que no cayeras tú en la trampa, en lugar de la zarigüeya —refunfuñó el anciano

Edward ignoraba que alguien viviese en los alrededores de la cabaña que él acababa de comprar.

Al tiempo que el anciano se ponía en pie, sus rodillas protestaron con sonoros crujidos y chasquidos, lo que dio paso a unas muecas de dolor y una sarta de improperios. Con el animal muerto en una mano, el viejo miró a Edward de arriba abajo, desde la gorra de béisbol y el rostro barbado hasta la punta de la botas de montaña. Finalizada la inspección, escupió un poco de tabaco que estaba mascando, tal vez como forma de manifestar su opinión acerca de lo que había visto.

—Tengo derecho a caminar por el bosque —dijo—. Será mejor que no te metas con mis trampas.

—Me vendría bien saber dónde están.

Los labios agrietados del anciano se desplegaron hasta dibujar una amplia sonrisa irónica que mostró unos dientes totalmente manchados de tabaco.

—Te vendría bien, ¿no es cierto? —murmuró, sin dejar de mascar—. Encontrarás las trampas sin mi ayuda, no te quepa duda —añadió antes de marcharse.

Edward pudo oír unas risotadas mientras el viejo desaparecía entre el denso follaje.

En los meses posteriores, chocaron varias veces por casualidad, siempre en el bosque. A juicio de Edward, eran encuentros casuales. Pero poco a poco llegó a la conclusión de que el anciano sólo aparecía cuando deseaba hacerlo y permanecía escondido cuando no le apetecía.

Una tarde muy calurosa, se toparon a las puertas de la tienda del pueblo más cercano. Edward entraba y el anciano salía. Se saludaron con la cabeza. Más tarde, mientras Edward salía cargando varias bolsas llenas, advirtió que el anciano estaba en una silla, en la terraza delantera de la tienda, abanicándose con su sombrero de paja. Espontáneamente, Edward despegó una lata de cerveza fría de su envoltorio de plástico y se la arrojó al anciano; éste la atrapó con una mano, dando muestras de excelentes reflejos.

Edward puso las bolsas con la comida en la parte trasera de su camioneta y subió a la cabina. Aunque el anciano lo observaba con evidente desconfianza al tiempo que la camioneta retrocedía, Edward alcanzó a ver que había abierto la lata de cerveza.

A la mañana siguiente, alguien llamó enérgicamente a la puerta de Edward, quien fue a abrir con gran cautela. Era el anciano, que llevaba en una mano un tazón de cerámica, medio roto v lleno de una carne de animal salvaje que Edward no pudo identificar. Temió que fuera la carroña que ni siquiera los tres sabuesos se dignaban a comer.

—Esto es a cambio de la cerveza. No me gusta estar en deuda con nadie.

Edward no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el tazón. —Gracias.

El anciano ya le había dado la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse, cuando Edward exclamó:

—Oiga, ¿cómo se llama?

—¿Y quién me lo pregunta?

—Edward Masen.

El anciano vaciló antes de responder:

—Harry Clearwater.

A partir de aquel día nació una especie de amistad, un lazo basado en la soledad y en una renuencia común a tener trato con otras personas.

El valor de la suma de las posesiones de Harry no llegaba a los cien dólares. Siempre arrastraba hasta su pobre cabaña cosas que había obtenido vaya uno a saber dónde, objetos sin ninguna utilidad práctica. Su cabaña estaba situada sobre unos altos pilotes para evitar que se inundara cuando el río Combahee crecía y se desbordaba. Para rellenar la zona de ventilación que había bajo la estructura, había utilizado desperdicios, a fin de que los cimientos fueran más firmes. Toda la zona en torno a la cabaña estaba, por cierto, cubierta de basura y de cosas que eran inservibles hasta donde sabía Edward. Recoger estos desperdicios parecía interesar al anciano más que la utilidad específica de cada uno de ellos.

Harry conducía un camión destartalado que Edward apodaba Frankenstein, porque estaba hecho de partes y de piezas que el anciano había recogido, montado y por último sujetado con cables y cinta adhesiva. Para Edward era un milagro que ese vehículo arrancase.

—Puede que no sea hermoso —solía afirmar Harry—, pero siempre me lleva adonde quiero ir.

El anciano comía cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que rescatara de los árboles o que pescara en el río. Pero desde que había nacido esta amistad deseaba compartir todo lo conseguido.

Para su sorpresa era bastante culto, y podía hablar acerca de ciertos temas que, en vista de su aspecto, podría pensarse que ignoraba por completo. Edward llegó a decirse que su rústico acento y su escueto vocabulario eran un tanto artificiales. Que, al igual que la miseria en que vivía, eran protestas contra una vida anterior.

Aquella vida anterior, no obstante, era un secreto del que Harry no soltaba prenda. Nunca hacía mención a ningún pueblo natal, a su infancia o a sus padres, a ningún trabajo o a ninguna mujer. Excepción hecha de sus sabuesos, no hablaba con nadie más que con Edward. Su placer sexual se limitaba a una pila de viejas revistas eróticas que escondía en el suelo, bajo el catre, y cuyas páginas estaban llenas de huellas de dedos.

Edward no llegó a compartir nada muy personal con Harry. Por lo menos, durante los dos primeros años de su vínculo. Pero una tarde, mientras se ocultaba el sol, Harry apareció en su cabaña con dos grandes tarros de vidrio llenos de un líquido turbio que él mismo había fermentado.

—Hace más de una semana que no te veo. ¿Dónde te metes?

—Aquí.

Aunque Edward no deseaba compañía, Harry se abrió paso empujándolo con los codos.

—Supuse que necesitarías uno o dos tragos —dijo, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Después añadió—: Ahora que te veo, compruebo que tenía razón. Me he olido que algo no andaba bien.

—Tú sí que estás autorizado a criticar el aspecto y la higiene personal de los demás, ¿no es cierto?

—¿A quién has llamado?

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Sabes la cajera parlanchina de la tienda? Es una que lleva el pelo recogido y usa unos pendientes inmensos. Bueno, ella me ha contado que anduviste por allí la semana pasada, que solicitaste monedas y que fuiste con todas ellas al teléfono público que hay enfrente, en la calle. Me ha contado también que hablaste unos pocos minutos y que de pronto colgaste enfurecido, como con ganas de asesinar a alguien. Que subiste al camión y te marchaste sin pagar lo que habías comprado.

El anciano destapó uno de los tarros y se lo pasó a Edward, que olfateó el contenido, negó con la cabeza y lo devolvió.

—Entonces —siguió hablando Harry, tras beber un poco—, cuéntame. ¿A quién has llamado?

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Edward terminó de responder. Para entonces, Harry y él habían vaciado por completo el contenido de los tarros. Edward se sentía simplemente agotado, en lo emocional, en lo mental, en lo físico, después de esa catarsis dolorosa pero no menos terapéutica. Se sentía como atravesado por una docena de heridas.

Sin nada más que decir, y sin energías para añadir algo más, Edward contempló al anciano, que había pasado horas escuchándolo sin interrumpir ni una sola vez. Su rostro, arrugado y reblandecido, expresaba una profunda tristeza. Por primera vez desde que conocía al anciano, los ojos de éste reflejaban desprotección; entonces Edward comprendió que estaba contemplando el alma de un hombre que había sufrido una pena desgarradora. Era como si Harry Clearwater hubiera recogido toda la miseria y la injusticia del mundo para condensarla en aquella mirada desprovista de ilusión.

El anciano soltó de súbito un suspiro y, en una de las raras ocasiones en que entre ellos hubo cierto contacto físico, se acercó y dio una palmada en la rodilla de Edward.

—Ve a lavarte antes de que tanto mal olor me haga vomitar lo bebido. He de preparar el desayuno.

Nunca volvieron a mencionar nada de lo que Edward había contado esa noche. Fue como si esa noche no hubiera existido. Sin embargo, Edward jamás olvidó la mueca de desolación que había visto en el rostro de Harry mientras él le contaba su historia.

Era la misma expresión que volvía a ver ahora en el anciano, después de rechazar la taza de café que él acababa de ofrecerle.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Edward, y la palabra «desastre» acudió de pronto a su mente. Un 747 lleno de pasajeros que se estrella contra una montaña. Un presidente asesinado. Un ataque terrorista comparable al del 11-S.

—No se te ocurra cometer una locura, ¿has entendido? —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué sucede?

Murmurando algo semejante a una predicción, «esto no presagia nada bueno», Harry apuntó con su barbilla al televisor.

Edward fue a subir el volumen, luego movió la pequeña antena esperando captar una imagen un poco mejor.

La Imagen seguía siendo vaga y el sonido estaba como distorsionado, pero por momentos se entendía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido, lo que Harry no había osado decirle:

James Whitherdale había muerto.

* * *

_Recordad, si me como algo, o cometo un error, decídmelo para que pueda corregirlo, gracias_


	4. Capítulo 2

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

—Ellos no me creen, ¿verdad?

Bella le formuló esta pregunta al desconocido a quien había contratado para que fuera su abogado. Ya habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que ella descubrió que James había muerto mientras dormía a su lado, y Bella aún deseaba que todo aquello fuera un sueño del que pronto podría despertar.

Sin embargo era verdad.

Apenas unos minutos después de su llamada desesperada al 911, dos médicos del servicio de emergencias y dos policías habían acudido a la casa de James. Los siguieron un juez de instrucción y dos detectives que se presentaron como Peter y Jared. La sometieron a un interrogatorio en el salón de James, mientras en el dormitorio examinaban el cadáver y se aprestaban a transportarlo al depósito de cadáveres. Ella tuvo que ir a la comisaría junto con los detectives, para hacer una declaración formal. Después de firmar al pie, poniéndole el punto a la i y trazando la última t, pensó que todo finalizaba allí _(la protagonista original se llama Britt)_. Todo salvo el dolor.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, Peter llamó por teléfono a su casa. Pidió disculpas por la hora y le dijo que Jared y él deseaban volver a conversar con ella para aclarar ciertos detalles. ¿Le importaba visitar de nuevo la comisaría?

La solicitud fue educada y cordial, pero Bella se sintió intranquila, lo suficiente como para pensar que le convenía acudir allí acompañada. Su experiencia en materia de abogados era escasa, limitada a asuntos impositivos, operaciones inmobiliarias, contratos o, a lo sumo, la herencia de sus padres. Seguramente los abogados que manejaban estos asuntos nunca habían estado dentro de una comisaría.

En busca de una recomendación, Bella llamó al director del canal de televisión donde trabajaba.

Por supuesto, la noche anterior, la principal noticia en todos los telediarios había sido la impactante muerte de James Whitherdale. Las informaciones de sus colegas periodistas habían sido discretas, pero aquélla era una gran historia: la principal reportera del momento, la más famosa, Bella Swan, pasaba de repente a ser noticia.

Desde un punto de vista periodístico, tuvo que admitir con objetividad que el caso era una paradoja atractiva, una historia sensacional.

El director del canal se mostró compasivo con ella:

—Qué terrible ha debido de ser esto, Bella.

—Sí. Ha sido terrible. Y sigue siéndolo, en realidad. Por eso te importuno a estas horas.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites. Dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte.

Ella le pidió los datos de un buen abogado.

—¿Un abogado penalista?

Ella se apresuró a explicar que sólo deseaba ser prudente, que la cita (no la denominó interrogatorio) era pura rutina, una formalidad. —Aun así, prefiero ir bien asesorada.

El director se mostró de acuerdo y prometió hacer unas llamadas de su parte.

Apenas Jason Jenks llegó a la comisaría, y pese a estar sin aliento, echó una parrafada disculpándose por los diez minutos de demora.

—Me metí en un atasco —explicó.

A Bella le habría gustado toparse con un abogado imponente, autoritario y carismático; le costó disimular la decepción al ver que el tal Jenks, menudo, simplón y de aire cansado, le ofrecía su tarjeta de visita antes de que los dos detectives se Fred unieran.

Por contraste, Peter y Jared encarnaban el prototipo perfecto del policía duro y musculoso.

La víspera, apenas llegar a casa de James y advertir que ella era la Bella Swan del Canal 7 de noticias, los dos detectives se habían quedado boquiabiertos, como suele ocurrir cuando la gente común se cruza con una celebridad de la televisión.

Los detectives se habían disculpado por entretenerla y hacerle pasar aquel trago en aras de la investigación policial. Por desgracia, su trabajo consistía en averiguar lo ocurrido. Bella había respondido a sus preguntas con toda la habilidad del mundo, y ellos parecieron satisfechos con el relato.

Sin embargo, esa mañana el tenor de sus preguntas había cambiado. Ya no estaban encandilados por su notoriedad. Las preguntas eran incisivas, a diferencia de las de la víspera.

Bella se mostró servicial, a sabiendas de que no colaborar en estos casos suele ser indicio de alguna clase de culpabilidad. Sin embargo, ella sólo era culpable de haber pasado la noche con un hombre que había muerto mientras dormía. Y eso sería pasto para las bromas crueles acerca de las habilidades sexuales de los dos: las de ella y las de James.

Ha sido un orgasmo mortal. Ja, ja.

Al menos murió con una sonrisa. Ja, ja.

Se ha corrido, sí, unos pasos más hacia la tumba. Ja, ja.

Si lo que buscaban estos detectives eran detalles íntimos, perdían el tiempo. Todo cuanto Bella recordaba era haber despertado y hallado a James, muerto, en la cama. No recordaba nada más que hubiera sucedido en aquella cama. No obstante, al cabo de una hora de intenso diálogo, empezó a sospechar que los detectives no la creían.

Hacía apenas un instante ellos habían propuesto una pausa y la habían dejado a solas con su flamante abogado, lo que le permitía conocerlo mejor y, más importante aún, conocer sus impresiones acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No me creen, ¿verdad? —reiteró Bella, ya que la primera respuesta de Jenks había sido un balbuceo.

Ahora el abogado esbozaba una sonrisa insulsa.

—No lo veo de esta manera, señorita Swan.

Su tono de voz era propio de quien acaricia un gato nervioso.

—Se están limitando a ser rigurosos, que es lo lógico cuando alguien muere en circunstancias poco corrientes.

—El cáncer de James Whitherdale era terminal.

—Sí, pero...

—Y la otra noche bebió demasiado. Probablemente la mezcla del alcohol y los potentes medicamentos que estaba tomando fue letal.

—Sin duda.

—Muchas veces la gente hace estas mezclas y muere. Y James ha muerto de un paro cardíaco, de un fallo respiratorio. O de algo semejante.

—Tiene usted razón.

—Entonces explíqueme por qué me están interrogando de forma tan exhaustiva.

—En parte es un acto reflejo ante la muerte repentina de uno de los suyos —dijo el abogado—. James Whitherdale era un policía destacado y condecorado, un héroe para sus colegas. Como es lógico, estos colegas quieren saber qué ocurrió en las horas previas a su muerte.

Bella había cubierto de forma profesional más de un entierro de agentes asesinados, y siempre le había conmovido la fraternidad reinante entre los policías, cómo cerraban sus filas cuando moría uno de ellos.

Mientras se restregaba la frente, aceptó los argumentos de Jenks con un resoplido de cansancio.

—Supongo que usted sabe lo que dice. Pero, no sé, he contado todo lo que recuerdo de la otra noche y, aunque puedo jurar que es la verdad, siento que ellos no me creen.

—Manténgase fiel a lo que ha dicho —afirmó él, como si la estuviera felicitando—. O, mejor aún, no diga nada más.

Tras mirar a su abogado con desdén, Bella empezó a andar de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala de interrogatorios.

—Todos dicen, en especial los abogados, que lo mejor es callar. Pero yo, como periodista, sé muy bien que si alguien se niega a hablar es porque oculta algo.

—Entonces no se aparte de su historia.

Se disponía a protestar, a objetar que su relato de lo ocurrido con James no merecía llamarse «historia», cuando los dos detectives reaparecieron.

—¿Necesita ir al aseo, señorita Swan? —preguntó Peter.

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Desea beber algo?

—No, gracias —respondió.

Peter era esbelto, huesudo y pelirrojo. Jared era de poca estatura, moreno y con el pelo oscuro y denso como una alfombra. No podían ser más diferentes en su aspecto físico, pero Bella desconfiaba de ellos por igual. No se fiaba de los modales amables de Peter, que ella atribuía a tendencias reaccionarias. En cuanto a las mejillas de Jared, picadas de viruela, le hacían pensar en cruentos duelos de cuchillo. Y aunque los ojos de Peter eran azules, y los de Jared tan oscuros que sus pupilas casi no se veían, en definitiva ambos pares de ojos eran punzantes, vigilantes.

Tras las cortesías dispensadas, Jared retomó el interrogatorio.

—Hace un rato, antes de la pausa, usted nos estaba diciendo que su memoria se volvió borrosa después del vaso de vino en The Wheelhouse.

—Así es.

Todo lo sucedido después de esa copa de Chardonnay era impreciso, inconexo. A partir de cierto momento, ella no recordaba nada en absoluto, como si su memoria se hubiera borrado. ¿Cómo era posible que una inofensiva copa de vino pudiese causar algo así? A no ser que..., a no ser...

—La droga de la violación...

Solamente cuando vio la reacción de los tres hombres advirtió que había pronunciado aquellas palabras en voz alta. Sintió miedo, reconsideró lo que había dicho y le impactó tener la sospecha (más aún, casi la certeza) de que no se equivocaba.

—A lo mejor alguien me ha dado una de esas sustancias que se conocen como la droga de la violación.

Los detectives y el abogado la miraron fijamente, como si hablara algún idioma incomprensible.

—Esa droga causa amnesia temporal —Fred explicó con cierta impaciencia—. He cubierto un caso acerca de esto. Un hecho ocurrido en Clemson, que ha despertado la inquietud en torno al creciente uso de estas sustancias en fiestas y en bares juveniles. Estas drogas provocan una breve pérdida de memoria. A menudo no se recupera la memoria de lo ocurrido. A veces sí. Pero da lo mismo, porque en ambas situaciones el daño ya está hecho.

Dicho esto, miró uno por uno a cada hombre, esperando ver en ellos una excitación semejante a la que sentía por haber dado con una explicación creíble a esa especie de oscuro paréntesis que había en su mente. Sin embargo, los detectives la seguían observando impertérritos.

—Si me han oído —dijo con áspera ironía—, por lo menos pestañeen.

—La hemos oído, señorita Swan —respondió Peter.

—¿Entonces? ¿No lo ven? Alguien puso en mi vino una dosis de esa droga. Su efecto es inmediato. Esto explica por qué no recuerdo nada de lo que ha ocurrido después de llegar a casa de James.

—¿Y qué nos dice de una botella de whisky vacía? —preguntó Jared.

—No me gusta el whisky. Nunca lo bebo. De habérmelo ofrecido James, lo habría rechazado, sobre todo porque me sentía mal.

—En el vaso están sus huellas digitales. Y en el borde del vaso hay restos de su pintalabios —dijo Jared.

—¿Ya han examinado los vasos? ¿Por qué?

Los detectives intercambiaron unas miradas veloces.

—Comencemos por el principio —dijo Peter— una vez más. Cuéntenos todo lo que ocurrió.

—No sé nada de lo que ocurrió. Sólo puedo contar lo que recuerdo.

—Está bien, cuéntenos lo que recuerda. No le importa si esta vez la grabamos en vídeo, ¿no es cierto?

Desconfiando del tono amistoso de Peter, repuso: —¿Por qué quieren hacerlo?

—Para recurrir a la grabación si fuera necesario consultar o revisar algún detalle.

Recelosa de esta explicación y de la sonrisa de vendedor que había enarbolado Peter, Bella buscó con su mirada al abogado, quien le dijo:

—Es la práctica habitual, señorita Swan. De todos modos, no tiene por qué responder a todas las preguntas.

—Quiero responder a todas las preguntas. Yo misma necesito encontrar las respuestas. Más que ellos dos, incluso.

Después de haber llamado al 911, Bella se veía arrastrada por los molestos detalles técnicos de una muerte inesperada: el parte del juez de instrucción que proclamaba oficialmente la defunción de James, las preguntas de los policías, el papeleo. Casi no había tenido tiempo de abordar el lado humano del hecho, ni de llorar la pérdida de su amigo.

Tampoco encontraba ahora el momento adecuado. No podría hacerlo hasta superar el mal trance.

—Nada me importa más que saber lo que ha ocurrido con James —dijo antes de recomenzar.

—Entonces nos mueve el mismo objetivo —contestó Jared, ubicándose en la pequeña mesa después de disponer para ella una silla frente a la cámara de vídeo—. Dudo mucho que usted sea de esas personas que se vuelven tímidas ante las cámaras.

Su mueca le hizo pensar en un cuchillo afilado. Apartó sus ojos de él y tomó asiento en la silla. Peter comprobó que la cámara estuviera enfocada, indicó la hora y el día, enumeró a las personas presentes, después volvió a sentarse a la mesa y preguntó, mientras balanceaba una de sus piernas flacas:

—¿Quién llamó a quién?

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¿Quién fijó la cita?

—Fue James. Ya se lo he dicho.

—Podemos comprobar las llamadas telefónicas —dijo Jared, con velada amenaza.

Ella lo miró fijamente y respondió:

—James me llamó ese día, por la mañana, para saber si me apetecía quedar para tomar algo con él en The Wheelhouse. Dijo que quería hablar conmigo.

—Antes de esta cita, ¿cuándo lo había visto usted por última vez?

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Varios meses antes. Cuando detuvieron en North Charleston a aquel hombre al que acusaron de acoso sexual a un alumno de edad preescolar, James apareció en la conferencia de prensa e hizo algunas preguntas acerca de la investigación policial. Yo cubrí esa noticia para la televisión. Nos saludamos de lejos, pero no calzamos ni media palabra. Mi informante en aquella ocasión fue uno de los policías locales, no James.

—Pero usted y Whitherdale eran amigos.

—Sí.

—¿Más que amigos?

—No.

Los detectives intercambiaron otra mirada. Jenks se inclinó hacia delante, como queriendo recomendar cautela.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó Peter.

—Bueno, hace muchos años —dijo ella, sin perder la calma. Su amorío fugaz con James no era ningún secreto—. Me mudé a Charleston para empezar a trabajar en el Canal 7. James fue una de las primeras personas a las que conocí. Salimos en un par de ocasiones, pero nuestra amistad ha sido siempre más o menos platónica.

—¿Más o menos? —Jared alzó las cejas dando a entender que había algo más.

—No hemos sido más que amigos durante estos últimos años. —Hasta que la otra noche volvieron a ser amantes. —Yo... —empezó a decir ella, pero calló.

Jenks alzó el dedo índice para impedir que respondiera. Pero Bella posó la mirada en su falda y dijo:

—A decir verdad, no sé si la otra noche tuvimos sexo o no. No estoy segura. No lo recuerdo.

Peter resopló como si aquello fuera un dislate, algo imposible de creer.

—Entonces —dijo por fin—, se dieron cita en The Wheelhouse.

—Llegué a las siete en punto, a la hora convenida. James ya estaba allí. Había bebido varias copas.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Por los muchos vasos vacíos que había sobre la mesa. ¿No han interrogado a la camarera?

Como ignoraba la respuesta, Peter se limitó a decir:

—Y, acto seguido, usted pidió una copa de vino blanco.

—Sí. No era muy bueno, por cierto —y miró especialmente a la cámara antes de acotar—: Me parece que alguien puso algo en el vino.

—¿Quién, James?

Al respecto, Bella parecía compartir el aparente escepticismo de Jared.

—No concibo que él pudiera hacerlo sin que yo me diera cuenta. Es más, no creo que él llegara a tocar mi copa de vino. Además, ¿para qué querría drogarme James?

Peter apretó los labios. Jared permaneció un instante sin moverse. No obstante, los dos seguían escrutándola. Y Bella tenía perfectamente claro que la cámara grababa cada parpadeo, cada mínimo gesto suyo. Quienes observaran más tarde el vídeo, ¿la creerían culpable? Sabía muy bien que los investigadores suelen buscar cualquier signo delator. Trató de permanecer lo más quieta que pudo y con expresión serena.

—¿De qué habló con James?

—Ya se lo he dicho —dijo ella, cansinamente—. De todo un poco. «¿Cómo va tu trabajo?» «Bien, ¿y el tuyo?» «¿Planeas irte de vacaciones?» Esta clase de cosas.

—¿Nada más personal?

—James me preguntó si estaba saliendo con alguien. Le dije que con nadie en particular. Me respondió: «Qué bien. Odiaría abandonar este mundo dejándote con un cabronazo afortunado que no estuviese a tu altura». Hizo este comentario con una sonrisa burlona. Yo me reí porque era el tipo de bromas por las que se hizo famoso. Pero enseguida reflexioné acerca de lo que había dicho y quise saber qué significaba eso de abandonar este mundo. Me dijo: «Me estoy muriendo, Bella».

Al recordar ese momento y la desolación de James, su voz se puso ronca de emoción.

—Fue entonces cuando me contó lo del cáncer.

Pancreático. Avanzado. Ninguna posibilidad de derrotarlo, por lo tanto no pienso someterme a la quimio y a toda esa mierda. Al menos tendré todos mis cabellos cuando me entierren.

Tras un silencio, Jared dijo:

—Según el oncólogo de James, le quedaban pocas semanas de vida. Un mes o dos, a lo sumo. Cuando anunció esta noticia, todos en el cuerpo de policía quedaron muy impactados. Algunos lloraron. James quiso devolver la placa policial, pero el jefe le dijo que podía trabajar hasta..., bueno, hasta el final.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y confirmó que eso mismo le había dicho James a ella.

—Era una persona tan vital y llena de energía... Cuando me lo contó, no pude creerlo. Peter se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que acaso se propuso pasar una noche con todas las mujeres con las que aún deseaba acostarse...

—No —interrumpió ella—. Cuando me invitó a su casa, me dijo que necesitaba hablar. Y tuve la impresión de que se trataba de algo serio.

—¿Más serio que un cáncer terminal? —gruñó Jared.

—Un aspecto fundamental de mi trabajo es evaluar a la gente, detective —afirmó con brusquedad—. Puedo sentir cuando alguien escatima el elemento clave de una historia porque no quiere salir en las noticias o, al revés, cuando alguien exagera su papel o su importancia en un caso. Esa noche, James rechazó mis condolencias y me dijo que deseaba hablar de algo más importante. Iba a darme una noticia exclusiva que cambiaría mi carrera, dijo. No fue una excusa para llevarme a la cama, ni nada semejante. Yo me habría dado cuenta. Además, James era alguien serio. Lo que deseaba decirme era importante para él.

Bella hizo una pausa y Peter, lleno de expectativa, se echó hacia adelante.

—Y bien, ¿qué era? ¿Qué deseaba decirle?

—No lo sé. En ese instante James sugirió que nos fuéramos de allí para hablar en privado.

Bella evitó decirles que, llegado ese momento, James había empezado a mostrarse más y más nervioso. Habrían puesto en duda su veracidad. Nadie parecía capaz de creer que James pudiera ponerse nervioso alguna vez.

Los detectives, al parecer, intuían que Bella ocultaba algo. Peter se aproximó a ella y dijo:

—Tenían suficiente intimidad en The Wheelhouse. Ustedes ocupaban un agradable rincón en el bar. La gente los ha visto. Los testigos afirman que ustedes dos estaban cara a cara, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

¿Testigos? La palabra introdujo un nota criminal que la desestabilizó.

—Eso es falso. James y yo estábamos cara a cara porque era la única forma de poder hablar entre semejante ruido.

—O de murmurar cosas románticas. Bella miró con dureza a Jared.

—No voy a hacer ningún comentario.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo siento —dijo Jared, y dejó que Peter continuara.

—James propuso entonces que fueran a la casa de él.

—Para seguir conversando, sí.

—¿Y usted aceptó con gusto?

—¿Con gusto? Claro que sí. Pensé que él iba a darme una gran primicia.

—De modo que usted va al domicilio de cualquier hombre que le ofrece una primicia.

—¡Señor Jared! —Exclamó Jenks—. No voy a permitir que humille a mi cliente con semejantes insultos.

—Fue una conclusión que he sacado a partir de lo que ella ha dicho.

—Déjelo —le dijo ella al abogado. En el fondo le alegró saber que Jenks estaba más o menos alerta, puesto que llevaba varios minutos sin abrir la boca.

Jared le había propinado un golpe bajo, pero ella había llegado al quid de la cuestión y estaba ansiosa por avanzar.

—Cuando salimos del bar, yo ya estaba mareada.

—¿Había bebido usted algo antes de encontrarse con James?

—Ya le he dicho que no.

—¿Tomó usted alguna... medicina? ¿Algo para prevenir un resfriado? ¿Un antihistamínico?

—No.

—¿Una sola copa de vino la achispó?

—Así parece, señor Peter. ¿No le llama la atención?

—No mucho. No en el caso de una mujer que no bebe whisky. Una sola copa de vino podría embriagarla, sí.

—Pero nunca antes me había afectado de esta manera.

—Hay una primera vez para todo —dijo Jared, mientras adoptaba una posición más confortable en su silla de plástico.

Sin hacer caso de lo que él había dicho, Bella le habló a la cámara:

—Cuando salimos del bar, yo ya no me sentía bien.

—¿Cómo se sentía?

—Bueno, borracha. Con náuseas. Extraviada.

—¿Sucedió algo fuera de lo común en el camino, entre el bar y la casa de James?

—Insisto en que apenas tengo un vago recuerdo de esa caminata. Sin embargo, me parece que no.

—¿No se toparon con nadie en el camino?

—No.

—¿James le pidió que pasara la noche con él?

Ella volvió a mirar fijamente a Jared y respondió:

—No, que yo recuerde.

—¿James sabía que usted se sentía mal?

Ésa era una buena pregunta, y Bella deseó tener una respuesta.

—No estoy segura de ello. No creo que yo se lo dijera. O tal vez sí lo hice. Tal vez él me preguntó si me sentía mal. Para serle sincera, no recuerdo que habláramos de nada en particular. Llegamos a su casa y entramos.

—Y luego, ¿qué? ¿Qué es lo primero que hicieron allí?

—Recuerdo que me incomodaba sentirme así.

—¿Así, cómo? ¿Borracha?

—O drogada —dijo con énfasis—. Recuerdo que fui directa al sofá.

—Entonces, ¿usted ya sabía dónde estaba el sofá?

—No. Nunca antes había estado en la casa. Simplemente vi el sofá y supe que necesitaba sentarme en él.

—¿Se quitó antes los zapatos?

—No.

—¿Y el vestido?

—No.

—¿Se desvistió usted antes de que James sirviera el primer vaso de whisky?

—No me desvestí.

—Entonces James la desvistió.

—¡No!

Peter pegó una especie de salto y exclamó:

—¿Cómo puede saberlo si dice que no recuerda nada?

Antes de que ella abriera la boca, Jared añadió:

—Si usted no se desvistió, y si James tampoco la desvistió, ¿cómo es posible que amaneciera desnuda en la cama de él, cosa que sí ocurrió, como usted misma ha admitido? ¿Quiere que vuelva a leer la parte de la declaración que hizo usted ayer por la mañana, mientras llevaban el cuerpo de James al depósito de cadáveres?

—¡No, no! Recuerdo muy bien lo que dice mi declaración porque es la pura verdad. Lo que no recuerdo es cómo fui a parar desnuda a la cama.

—¿No recuerda el atracón de whisky?

—No.

—¿Ni tampoco cuándo se quitó las ropas?

—No.

—¿No recuerda si tuvo sexo?

—No sé lo que hicimos.

Jared hurgó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo una bolsa plástica. Contenía un paquete vacío color aluminio: el envoltorio de un preservativo.

—Hemos hallado esto entre los cojines del sofá.

Bella le dedicó una ojeada al objeto, mientras buscaba y rebuscaba en su memoria, vanamente.

—¿Suele llevar profilácticos en su bolso, señorita Swan?

Pese a su mirada insinuante, ella repuso con frialdad:

—Debe de ser de James. Y puede haberlo usado en otra ocasión.

Peter negó con la cabeza, poco menos que compungido.

—La mujer de la limpieza había estado allí por la mañana. Nos dijo que había limpiado la casa a fondo, y que incluso quitó los cojines para pasar la aspiradora. Y ha jurado que esto no estaba allí.

—¿Han encontrado el profiláctico? —preguntó Bella.

—No. Suponemos que James lo arrojó por el váter.

—Podría haberlo usado más temprano, ese mismo día. Tras la partida de la mujer de la limpieza, pero antes de que se encontrara conmigo.

Peter sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.

—James pasó el día entero aquí mismo, en la comisaría. Ni siquiera salió a comer. Se marchó a las seis. No le quedó mucho tiempo para volver a su hogar, tener sexo con otra mujer en su sofá, ir enseguida a The Wheelhouse y beber unos cuantos tragos antes de que usted llegara.

Peter sonrió con suficiencia y Jared ahogó una risa antes de que su colega pudiera decir:

—Ni siquiera James era tan veloz.


	5. Capítulo 3

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis con su lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Mike Newton abrió la puerta de su dormitorio a tiempo de ver como Jessica, quien era su esposa desde hacía cuatro años, se ponía un albornoz para cubrir su desnudez. El joven que se hallaba en el dormitorio, junto a ella, estaba plegando su mesa portátil para los masajes.

Impertérrita ante la llegada de su marido, dijo:

—Vaya. ¡Hola, cariño! No sabía que habías llegado a casa. ¿Quieres que Raoul se quede? Ya ha terminado conmigo. Hoy está especialmente inspirado —acotó entrecerrando los párpados con aire somnoliento.

Mike sintió enrojecer el rostro. Los dedos se le pusieron tensos, sin dejar de aferrar su vaso de Bloody Mary. —No, gracias.

Raoul alzó la mesa con un alarde de músculos. —¿Miércoles, señora Newton?

—Sí. Y hagamos noventa minutos en vez de los sesenta habituales.

Raoul sonrió provocativamente.

—Puedo extenderme todo lo que usted desee.

A Mike no se le escapó el doble sentido de la frase. Como tampoco el tibio y dulce olor a sexo que reinaba en el dormitorio, ni las incontables arrugas en las sábanas de satén de su cama de matrimonio. Raoul no había hecho su trabajo en la mesa, y la mirada maliciosa que había posado en él mientras se retiraba le pareció de lo más elocuente.

Mike se dijo que tenía que seguir a ese cabronazo para romperle los huesos, molerle la cara a golpes y ponerlo fuera de circulación. El gilipollas, siempre moreno y de aspecto mediterráneo, era fortachón, pero Mike se sentía capaz de darle una paliza. Tal vez había sido bastante blando y permisivo, pero todavía estaba a tiempo de que el muchacho deseara que sus ancestros no se hubiesen marchado jamás de Sicilia o de dónde diablos procedieran.

En lugar de esto, no obstante, cerró brutalmente la puerta del dormitorio y se dispuso a fulminar a su esposa con una mirada hostil. La reprimenda no llegó a su destino porque ella no alcanzó a ver el gesto. Estaba peinando su cabellera castaña rojiza, mientras contemplaba su imagen en un espejo.

Jessica deseaba qué Mike reaccionara, que le dijera algo por haber follado en su alcoba con el masajista. Si al menos él le diera esta satisfacción... Pero, al parecer, a su esposo le importaban otras cosas.

—Tienes que ver esto sin falta —dijo él, abriendo las puertas de un alto armario y encendiendo un televisor que había dentro—. Bella Swan está a punto de dar una conferencia de prensa acerca de ella y de James.

—Eso promete ser interesante.

—Sin duda. Ella dice que él le ha dado una droga.

Jessica Newton dejó de peinarse de pronto.

—¿Que James se la ha dado?

Mike se encogió de hombros y subió el volumen del televisor en el preciso instante en que una periodista hacía una pregunta sobre sus lazos con el recientemente fallecido James Whitherdale.

—Él y yo éramos amigos...

—Sí, claro —murmuró Jessica mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en la cama aún deshecha.

—¡Shhh!

—No me hagas callar de este modo.

—¿Puedes cerrar el pico y dejarme oír?

Mike permanecía en pie, con el mando en la mano y los ojos clavados en la pantalla de plasma, en el primer plano de Bella Swan. Ella afirmó entonces que no recordaba lo ocurrido justo antes de la muerte de James.

—Sólo recuerdo vagamente haber entrado en la casa con él. A partir de allí, nada.

—¿Acusa usted a James Whitherdale de haberle dado la droga de la violación? —preguntó un reportero.

—No. Pero creo que alguien lo hizo. Mi experiencia coincide con el testimonio de otras mujeres que han pasado por lo mismo.

Mike buscó con los ojos a su mujer. Ella hizo lo mismo y ambos se miraron fijamente, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Cuando Mike volvió a prestar atención a lo que ocurría en la pantalla, vio que el abogado de Bella Swan respondía a una pregunta. El hombre se llevó una mano a la boca y carraspeó. Como ex policía que era, Mike se dijo que un gesto semejante era señal de inseguridad. Aquel hombre se disponía a dar rodeos o, directamente, a mentir.

—La señorita Swan ha presentado una muestra de orina para que puedan rastrearse eventuales restos de ciertas sustancias. Sin embargo, esas huellas suelen desaparecer con mucha rapidez. Dependiendo de cuál haya sido la droga que le han proporcionado, es posible que ya sea muy tarde para detectarla.

Un periodista de la primera fila dijo:

—Por lo tanto no hay pruebas fehacientes de que ella haya ingerido una droga.

—No haré ningún comentario al respecto hasta que dispongamos de los resultados del análisis de orina.

—Por desgracia, he cometido un error tras otro —dijo súbitamente Bella Swan para desesperación de su abogado, que frunció el ceño y alcanzó a intervenir antes de que ella prosiguiera:

—La señorita Swan no advirtió al principio que había sido victimizada. De haberlo advertido, no se habría duchado, ni habría ido al cuarto de baño antes de someterse a un análisis de orina.

—En otras palabras —dijo Jessica—, ella está haciendo acusaciones sin tener pruebas.

Sin dignarse a mirarla, Mike le pidió silencio con la mano.

—No. Ignoro lo que pudo causar la muerte de James Whitherdale —decía ahora Bella Swan, en respuesta a otra pregunta—. Le habían diagnosticado un cáncer de páncreas y le dijeron que era terminal. Es posible que su muerte se relacione con esto, pero se hará una autopsia...

—¿Sabe usted cuándo?

—Ésta es una pregunta para el médico forense. Por mi parte, yo espero que se haga cuanto antes. Exijo una explicación para la muerte de James, al igual que todo el mundo.

—¿La policía sospecha que se trata de un crimen?

Antes de que Bella Swan acertara a responder, su abogado le susurró algo al oído y ella asintió.

—Por hoy no tenemos nada más que decir.

—Pero la policía...

—Usted y James Whitherdale...

—¿Qué bebieron en The Wheelhouse?

Los periodistas seguían vociferando preguntas mientras el abogado y ella abandonaban el estrado.

—Apágalo.

Mike obedeció y, en el silencio, mientras él daba otro trago a su Bloody Mary, los cubitos de hielo repiquetearon dentro del vaso.

—¿Cuántos llevas hoy? —preguntó Jessica.

—¿Te importa?

—¡Por supuesto que me importa! —exclamó—. Me importa porque estás borracho desde que hemos sabido la noticia.

—James era un gran amigo. Beber es parte de mi duelo.

—No me parece nada bueno.

—¿Para quién?

—Para nadie que quiera estar alerta y prestando atención —dijo ella, mientras pronunciaba con ira cada palabra.

—Todos estamos alerta y prestando atención. La muerte de James es una noticia importante. Era un héroe.

—Lo mismo que tú.

Mike contempló su vaso, luego dio un último trago.

—Sí... Un gran héroe. Por eso te casaste conmigo.

Ella soltó una risa leve.

—Tienes toda la razón. Yo quería un héroe, cariño —le dijo y abrió la bata de la cintura hacia abajo—. Y tú querías esto.

Hubo un tiempo en que Mike se habría arrodillado, se habría arrastrado hasta ella y habría plantado el rostro entre sus piernas. Un tiempo en que su lengua se hubiese deslizado dentro del sexo de ella, en busca de cierta baratija de oro con que ella había perforado lo más recóndito de su carne. Solía enloquecerla siempre que hacía eso.

Hasta que un día descubrió quién le había sugerido que se comprara esa baratija, y con aquello se acabó el placer.

Ella volvió a reír y se cubrió nuevamente con la bata.

—Pobre Mike. Tan triste con lo de James que ni siquiera puede hacerle el amor a su mujer.

—Y mucho menos si ella aún apesta a Raoul.

—Vamos, por favor. No empieces con tus alardes de superioridad. Estás llegando al agónico final de un ridículo romance con esa adolescente que vende bebidas en el club.

—Tiene veintiséis años. Sólo parece una adolescente.

Si algo lastimaba a Jessica —y, ahora mismo, él sentía un profundo deseo de lastimarla— era que alguien le recordara que estaba envejeciendo. La treintena había pasado velozmente. Se avecinaban los cuarenta años. Aún faltaba un poco, era cierto, pero ella estaba muerta de terror.

En su juventud, Jessica había sido Miss Charleston, Miss Carolina del Sur, Miss Esto y Miss Lo Otro. Atesoraba tantas placas y trofeos que era todo un trabajo lustrarlos. Sin embargo, otras chicas obtenían ahora estos títulos. Chicas de cuerpos y senos más firmes. Chicas que no recibían inyecciones de Bótox con la misma asiduidad con que visitaban al pedicuro.

De manera mecánica, pero con dolor, Mike se preguntó si la actual Miss Charleston abortaría con tal de seguir teniendo un abdomen firme.

La risotada de Jessica lo arrancó de estos pensamientos.

—¿Tu absurda historia con esa muchacha explica por qué estás tomando Viagra?

Él la miró con severidad.

—Claro que sí —insistió ella—. He encontrado esto.

—Me sorprende que hayas podido encontrar alguna cosa entre todas las píldoras que guardas allí.

Dejó el vaso vacío en una mesa pequeña, al lado de otras bebidas. Sintió deseos de servirse más vodka, pero se dijo que no. Hacía unas treinta y seis horas que le zumbaban los oídos. Jessica tenía razón; beber tanto no era algo bueno para nadie.

—Si necesitas tomarte una píldora para hacer algo con tu nueva novia joven, entonces eres más patético de lo que yo pensaba.

Ella hacía lo imposible por irritarlo. Por iniciar una disputa o, mejor dicho, por reiniciarla. Por lo general, él mordía el anzuelo y discutían hasta que ella ganaba. Jessica siempre ganaba.

No obstante, él no deseaba entrar en su juego. Tenía otras cosas en mente. Los asuntos relacionados con la vida y la muerte eran más importantes que su interminable competencia para ver quién podía infligirle al otro mayor daño.

—Ambos somos patéticos, Jessica.

Se acercó a la ventana y descorrió la cortina, que estaba totalmente cerrada, sin duda para que ella y Raoul disfrutaran de una atmósfera romántica. Desde aquella segunda planta, Mike podía ver a unos hombres que segaban, cortaban y podaban el césped y los árboles de la parte trasera de la finca. La zona irrigada, separada por un muro de piedras, se extendía como una vasta falda color verde. Unos caballos de carreras pastaban dentro un área delimitada por una blanca valla de madera.

Mike podía ver también el techo del amplio garaje con capacidad para muchos vehículos, entre ellos la colección de coches clásicos propiedad de su suegro, y también su propia flotilla de automóviles, todos ellos lustrados y pulidos, listos para satisfacer los caprichos del conductor.

Mike Newton provenía de la clase trabajadora. El dinero, o mejor dicho la escasez de éste, había sido una preocupación constante para su familia. Con el objeto de mantener a siete personas, su padre hacía horas extra en Stanley, una empresa constructora. Ese trabajo, entre el calor excesivo y el polvo, había acabado con él antes de tiempo. Cayó muerto una tarde de agosto, mientras hacía un turno adicional. El doctor dijo que no había sentido nada.

Nadie en la familia habría imaginado jamás que el hijo mayor, Mike, terminaría casado con Jessica Stanley, hija única del dueño de aquella empresa y la chica más deseada de la región, no sólo porque era la más bella sino también porque era la más rica. Jessica era una joven con edad de casarse, una reina de la belleza y una codiciada heredera. Podría haberse llevado a cualquier hombre. Y había optado, entre todos, por Mike Newton.

—No puedo volver atrás y modificar lo ocurrido —murmuró Mike, mientras observaba sus caballos de pura sangre; ellos sí que llevaban una vida privilegiada, como Jessica—. Y, aun si pudiera, no lo haría. Que Dios me ayude, ya no puedo abandonar todo esto. —Volvió a correr la cortina, se giró y le dijo a su mujer—: No puedo abandonarte.

Ella hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza y lo miró con exasperación.

—Deja de lloriquear como un bebé, Mike. Por favor. James Whitherdale murió en la cama con una chica desnuda a su lado. ¿No es preferible terminar así antes que morir de cáncer?

—Conociendo a James como yo lo conocía, seguro que él prefería algo así, eso es cierto.

Jessica sonrió de una manera que solía enloquecer a Mike.

—Éste es mi niño. Éste es mi héroe. Éste es el Mike fuerte y apuesto.

Dicho esto, avanzó hacia él con andar felino, desanudando con lentitud el cinturón de su bata para que ésta resbalara por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo.

Al llegar donde estaba Mike, Jessica oprimió su cuerpo contra el de él y empezó a masajear descaradamente sus pantalones.

—¿Te sientes triste, cariño? ¿Preocupado? Tengo una idea para que te sientas mejor. Tú nunca has necesitado Viagra conmigo, ¿no es verdad?

Lo acariciaba con esos conocimientos que sólo pueden provenir de la práctica. Mucha práctica. Mike apretó los dientes y trató, en vano, de revertir ese flujo de sangre que corría hacia el puño de ella. Resistirse era imposible. Pronunció unas palabrotas destinadas a ella, pero Jessica se limitó a reír y a abrirle la cremallera de los pantalones.

—Michael, Michael, mi pastelito. Besas a las chicas y haces que... —empezó a decir ella mientras, subiendo lentamente, mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y susurraba—: Vamos, hazme gritar.

Él se dijo que su alma estaba perdida, que no había redención posible. ¡Al diablo con todo!

Con violencia, se introdujo dentro de ella.

—Van a volver a emitirlo, señor Black. —Gracias.

La asistente personal del fiscal general, se retiró y dejó a su jefe a solas en el despacho. El fiscal había pedido que ella le avisara si la conferencia de prensa de Bella Swan era difundida por segunda vez.

Jacob Black giró su silla de cara al mueble de nogal donde estaba el televisor, usó el mando para encenderlo y ver eso que había sido originalmente emitido a la hora de la cena, y que él se había perdido por culpa de una reunión social.

Jacob no conocía en persona a Bella Swan, sólo profesionalmente. Cuando era una novata había cubierto las elecciones que lo habían llevado a su puesto actual. Después ella había logrado ascender, lo mismo que él. A menudo ella informaba para el canal de televisión de Charleston acerca de lo que ocurría en el capitolio local. Él solía ver su trabajo por la pantalla.

Jacob se preguntaba si ella disminuía o disimulaba su atractivo físico para que esto no distrajese a nadie de la noticia del día, para que no desdibujase su credibilidad. El año anterior, cuando un huracán había asolado Charleston, ella había cubierto en vivo su llegada, enfundada en una chaqueta que le apretaba la barbilla, mientras la lluvia torrencial hacía estragos con su maquillaje. No se le ocurría nada menos glamuroso.

Esa mujer no se creía una estrella, pero tampoco era dócil. No causaba la impresión de ser ninguna de estas cosas, mientras se exponía a un público compuesto por colegas profesionales y les decía que no recordaba nada desde que entró en casa de James.

Fue entonces cuando ella alegó que le habían proporcionado la droga de la violación.

Bella Swan se expresaba muy bien, y parecía seria y creíble. Pero si la muestra de orina daba negativo, su abogado se las vería y se las desearía para probar que ella había ingerido una droga que puede causar una amnesia absoluta.

El abogado parecía saberlo. Se lo veía inseguro y dudoso de los reclamos de su cliente. De aspecto algo estreñido, daba la impresión de ser uno de esos tímidos abogados defensores que no contradicen jamás las convicciones del fiscal.

Ella, en cambio, era la confianza personificada. Por supuesto, tenía habilidad para actuar ante las cámaras. Jacob también tenía cierta experiencia en eso. Ella sabía cuál es el mejor modo de comunicar al público una emoción personal. Y Jacob también se reconocía en ese aspecto.

La rueda de prensa acabó tan pronto como ella dijo que necesitaba conocer las causas de la muerte de James Whitherdale. Lo dijo con tal convicción que, a pesar de su tendencia innata a desconfiar, Jacob Black la creyó.

Iba a apagar el televisor cuando el canal local anunció novedades en el caso. Le preguntaron entonces al portavoz oficial del departamento de policía de Charleston si Bella Swan estaba detenida.

—En absoluto —negó—. Hasta el momento, no ha habido ninguna prueba que la inculpe de nada.

Fórmulas convencionales, pensó Jacob.

—James Whitherdale falleció mientras dormía. Es todo lo que sabemos por el momento.

Jacob tenía dudas al respecto. No podía ser todo cuanto supieran. Había algo más, tenía que haber algo más. Tal vez nada más que una corazonada. Pero algo había asustado a Bella Swan tanto como para convocar una rueda de prensa para aludir a su amistad con James Whitherdale, mostrarse apenada por su muerte y manifestar su inocencia.

Los policías de Charleston debían de estar locos si la dejaban suelta y le permitían hacer estas cosas. Deberían haberla dejado encerrada o, al menos, haberla obligado a respetar el secreto de sumario. Era un error garrafal por su parte permitir que ella usara su influencia en los medios locales para alegar su inocencia antes incluso de que existiese un caso penal.

Jacob estaba otra vez a punto de apagar la televisión cuando un reportero local apareció en vivo y en directo, a las puertas del capitolio. Si miraba por la ventana de su despacho, seguramente podría ver las camionetas del informativo aparcadas a lo largo del bulevar.

Eso era exactamente lo que temía y lo que tanto había intentado evitar.

—Hemos tratado de contactar esta mañana con el fiscal Jacob Black para tener una declaración suya acerca de la muerte inesperada de James Whitherdale, pero el señor Black no ha querido hacer ningún comentario. Como muchos de ustedes recordarán, Black y Whitherdale fueron dos de los cuatro hombres que arriesgaron valientemente sus vidas cuando hace cinco años tuvo lugar el grave incendio de la comisaría de Charleston.

Corte a imágenes de archivo con el edificio en llamas y, alrededor, cinco coches de bomberos rociando con litros y litros de agua aquel infierno fuera de control. Acto seguido, apareció en la pantalla una foto de los cuatro: James Whitherdale, Riley Biers, Mike Newton y él, con las caras llenas de hollín y cubiertas por unas máscaras de oxígeno, con las ropas carbonizadas, con los pelos chamuscados y los hombros arqueados por la fatiga.

Aquella foto había ilustrado la cubierta de The New York Times y de todos los periódicos del sur. Las revistas más importantes también la habían reproducido, al lado de una crónica que invariablemente ensalzaba su coraje. El fotógrafo había sido nominado para el premio Pulitzer.

—El fiscal Black trabajaba por entonces como fiscal de distrito —explicó el periodista apenas volvió a aparecer en la pantalla—. Los otros tres hombres eran policías. De estos héroes, James Whitherdale es el segundo en fallecer. Riley Biers murió trágicamente, en cumplimiento de su deber, cuando estaba a punto de cumplirse un año del incendio. Ayer hablé con Mike Newton, quien en la actualidad es un destacado hombre de negocios de Charleston. Le pedí que hiciera algún comentario sobre la muerte de Whitherdale. Respeto su deseo de no aparecer ante las cámaras, pero dijo que James Whitherdale fue el amigo que todo hombre desearía tener y que su muerte deja sin consuelo a quienes lo conocían.

El periodista dio pie a los presentadores en el estudio, quienes comentaron y analizaron los dramáticos elementos del caso. El segmento finalizó con la legendaria fotografía. La cámara captó un primerísimo plano del rostro de James. Se veía el reflejo de las llamas en sus ojos y el surco de las lágrimas en sus mejillas sucias de hollín.

Jacob apagó el televisor. Odiaba esa maldita foto. Le gente decía que le había dado un empuje especial a su carrera política, y todo el mundo esperaba encontrar en su despacho una copia enmarcada y colgada en la pared. Por este preciso motivo no tenía una copia.

Se levantó de la silla y fue a la ventana. Tal como esperaba, las unidades móviles de la televisión estaban en la calle; periodistas de diferentes emisoras transmitían sus respectivas informaciones con el capitolio como telón de fondo.

El incendio de la comisaría. Era como una pesadilla recurrente. Algo que volvía cada cierto tiempo. En esa ocasión, lo que lo había resucitado era la muerte de James Whitherdale. Lo que más deseaba Jacob era que el asunto se olvidara de una vez por todas. Que los medios no lo mencionaran más, que no volvieran a emitir esas imágenes, a relatar el caso y a mostrar aquella fotografía. Deseaba que hasta los votantes se olvidaran del episodio, aun cuando de no ser por el incendio tal vez él no ocuparía aquel cargo.

Y, ante todo, lo que deseaba era no recordar él mismo lo ocurrido.

* * *

_Se abren las apuestas, empezad a recordar datos y detallitos para descubrir cómo murió James. Siento la tardanza, ya la tengo toda adaptada, pero había algunos personajes por los cuáles no era capaz de decidirme, al final si alguien quiere saber el porque os lo diré, ahora me voy a seguir subiendo capítulos._


	6. Capítulo 4

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Tras la conferencia de prensa, Bella pasó el día siguiente en su hogar.

Respondió llamadas telefónicas. Algunas eran de amigos y conocidos, y otras, de periodistas. Todos querían estar al tanto de su versión de lo ocurrido aquella noche con James Whitherdale. Sus conocidos no fueron más discretos y sutiles que los descarados periodistas. Le dijeron que estaban impactados por lo sucedido y que era indignante que ella tuviera que defenderse así. Sin embargo, detrás de su conmiseración, Bella creyó detectar la curiosidad por saber lo que realmente había ocurrido. Harta de repetirse, dejó de atender el teléfono.

La única persona cuya llamada esperaba era Jason Jenks. Esperaba que él llamara y le dijera que en sus muestras de orina habían hallado rastros de Rohypnol, una de las más potentes drogas de la violación, la cual llega en ocasiones a permanecer hasta setenta y dos horas en el organismo.

Cuando llegó la ansiada llamada de Jenks, el mensaje fue diferente.

—Lo siento —dijo, yendo al grano —. El análisis ha sido negativo. No aparece ninguna de las sustancias que esperábamos hallar.

Acurrucada en el sillón, con el teléfono móvil en la mano, Bella dio un largo resoplido.

—No esperaba otro resultado, la verdad. Estas drogas actúan deprisa, pegan fuerte y desaparecen. Por eso las valoran tanto los hijos de puta que las ponen en las copas de las mujeres.

—Sí, bueno...

Jenks siguió diciendo que había recibido una severa reprimenda del jefe de la policía y del fiscal local por haber llevado a cabo aquella rueda de prensa.

—Dicen que yo tendría que haber hablado primero con ellos. Les he recordado que usted no fue acusada de asesinato porque, de hecho, no se ha establecido que hubiera un asesinato, y que usted no estaba ejerciendo otra cosa que su derecho a la libertad de expresión, que garantiza la primera enmienda.

—Oooh, seguro que eso los mató de miedo.

Él comprendió enseguida que, aparentemente, ella estaba bromeando.

—El asunto —prosiguió Jenks, con un dejo de fastidio— estriba en que usted no les cae del todo bien a los detectives, en especial a Peter y Jared. Ellos me han insinuado, de forma bastante clara, que usted ha interferido deliberadamente en la investigación.

Convocar una rueda de prensa había sido un riesgo calculado. Ella sabía que, al hacerlo, podría ganarse la enemistad de la policía. Pero así y todo había querido hacerlo, para dejar bien claro —públicamente— que la explicación más plausible de su amnesia era la ingesta de alguna droga. Después de que el análisis diera un resultado negativo, se alegraba todavía más de haber hecho pública esa sospecha.

—Si es necesario, me someteré a una resonancia magnética para probar que no tengo ni un tumor cerebral ni cualquier otra cosa que haya podido causar mi amnesia momentánea.

El abogado sintió que era su turno de ser gracioso.

—No nos olvidemos del whisky.

Ella estuvo a punto de preguntarle de qué lado estaba, pero enseguida decidió no malgastar sus pocas energías.

—James era mi amigo y lamento su muerte. Tenía un cáncer avanzado y murió mientras dormía, una circunstancia que muchos considerarían una bendición. Pero como yo salgo por la televisión y él era un héroe, han convertido su muerte en una historia mediática. Esto es lo que siento, se lo juro. Y creo que es una deshonra para él.

—Pero al mismo tiempo usted puede entender que el deber de la policía es averiguar las causas exactas de su muerte.

—Desde luego. Lo que no puedo entender es por qué les interesa tan poco averiguar lo que me ha ocurrido a mí.

—La diferencia es obvia e importante, ¿no cree? Usted está viva.

El diálogo dejó a Bella con una mezcla de enfado y de amargura. Si ni siquiera su abogado era capaz de verla como víctima, ¿cómo se las arreglaría para convencer de ello a la policía? A lo mejor no tendría que haber juzgado tan duramente los motivos por los cuales sus amigos la habían llamado en el transcurso del día. A lo mejor la inquietud de ellos era genuina. A lo mejor ella se equivocaba al pensar que las llamadas encubrían una curiosidad obscena.

Necesitaba con urgencia aliados incondicionales que no reprobaran sus argumentos y, más importante aún, que no pusieran en tela de juicio su integridad. No existía en su entorno el clásico grupo de contención: padres, hermanos o marido. No tenía a nadie que representara el rol de confesor o pudiera aconsejarla.

En su defecto, lo que sí tenía era una lista de gente que le debía algún favor. Al margen de las grandes noticias, a menudo le tocaba cubrir un caso de interés humano o entrevistar a alguien. Los protagonistas de estos casos solían ser personas que, a juicio de Bella, merecían el reconocimiento por hacer bien su trabajo. Muy raras veces recurría a aquella lista de favores pendientes, comparable a un pagaré. Ahora había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

Llamó al primero en la lista.

—Oficina de la jueza Stephens.

—Hola. ¿Podría hablar con la jueza?

—¿Quién desea hablar con ella, por favor?

Se identificó y le pidieron que aguardara. La secretaria reapareció y se deshizo en efusivas disculpas. A la jueza le esperaba una tarde repleta de compromisos.

—Es un momento especial, con las próximas elecciones.

—Ya lo creo —repuso Bella, sintiéndose rechazada. Cuando el presidente había nombrado a la jueza Stephens para un cargo en el tribunal de distrito, Bella le había hecho una extensa entrevista y había concluido diciendo: «El voto del Senado para confirmar la nominación de la jueza Stephens será, sin duda, un simple formalismo».

Al parecer la jueza prefería que todo se mantuviera en el protocolo y nada deseaba menos que verse mezclada con una periodista implicada en un escándalo.

Seguidamente, Bella intentó hablar con el dueño de una compañía de seguros que en su momento había denunciado los errores y olvidos deliberados de las grandes compañías aseguradoras. Cuando el hombre salió victorioso, Bella le dedicó un informe, y lo pintó como un David que ha derrotado a Goliat. «Si alguna vez puedo hacer algo por usted...», le había dicho él a modo de agradecimiento.

No obstante, lo llamó y le dijeron que —lo mismo que la jueza— estaba muy ocupado y no podía atenderla.

Un cirujano que consagraba la mitad de su tiempo a la gente sin recursos. Una pareja que, tras el fallecimiento de su hijo, había creado una fundación para prevenir la diabetes infantil. Un piloto que había logrado aterrizar sano y salvo un avión seriamente averiado y con muchos pasajeros a bordo.

Fue recorriendo su lista. En vano. Toda la gente de Charleston estaba increíblemente ocupada esa tarde; o acaso ella, de la noche a la mañana, había dejado de ser una estrella para convertirse en una leprosa.

Finalmente llamó al director del canal de televisión, para agradecerle la recomendación del abogado.

—El señor Jenks es una bendición del cielo —le dijo. La frase era una exageración y ella la dijo con la mayor sinceridad que pudo.

—Esto huele feo, Bella.

—Sí, lo sé. Y no lo estoy pasando nada bien.

—Di mi consentimiento para que nuestro canal cubriera tu conferencia de prensa. Ahora me pregunto si ha sido la decisión acertada.

Esto la sorprendió.

—¡Vaya! ¿Por qué?

—Podrían acusarnos de parcialidad.

—Las preguntas de los reporteros de nuestro canal fueron tan directas e incisivas como todas.

—Hay quien no lo ve así.

—¿Quién?

—La policía. Alguna gente del Gobierno. James Whitherdale era un héroe. A muchos no les gusta que lo acusen de drogar a una mujer para llevársela a la cama.

—Yo he aclarado que no acusaba a James.

—Eso es lo que has dicho, sí. Pero ellos no son tontos. Saben leer entre líneas.

—Pero yo nunca...

—Como sea. Me alegra que hayas llamado. Pensaba llamarte más tarde.

—Te agradezco la preocupación.

Hubo una pausa, breve pero significativa.

—Por cierto, Bella, iba a llamar para decirte que mañana no vengas a trabajar.

Bella sintió que se movía el suelo bajo sus pies y la metáfora le pareció más apropiada que nunca. De súbito, había pasado de la simple preocupación a la caída libre. Y allí abajo la esperaban unas piedras.

No supo qué decir. No podía hablar, ni respirar, ni pensar. De todas las cosas que él podría haberle dicho, ésta era la más inesperada. Salvo que ella hubiese entendido mal. ¿De veras él le había sugerido —o, mejor dicho, ordenado— que no se presentara a trabajar?

Recobrando la voz, alcanzó a decir:

—Me emociona que seas tan considerado, pero estoy bien. Realmente. Y no sólo quiero trabajar, sino que lo haré bien.

Aquello era cierto. Si ella no seguía trabajando, la gente concluiría que se ocultaba, que tenía algo que ocultar. Ni era así ni quería que se viera así la situación. Por otra parte, iba a enloquecer si permanecía otro día entero encerrada en su casa, a la espera de que algo ocurriese.

—Tómate tu tiempo, Bella —oyó—. Tómate una especie de permiso. Por un tiempo.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca, varias veces, antes de poder hablar.

—¿Me estás despidiendo?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no, por Dios! ¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

— No soy tonta. Sé leer entre líneas. ¿Y cuánto va a durar este permiso?

—Lo que haga falta, hasta que se arregle este desaguisado. Esperemos. Veamos qué ocurre en los próximos días. Entonces volveremos a empezar.

De esta manera, él dejaba una vía de escape más grande que el Gran Cañón del Colorado. A continuación se puso paternal y le ofreció toda su ayuda y la del canal de televisión para lo que fuera necesario.

—Durante tu permiso, te pagaremos el salario completo —le informó. Y antes de despedirse le aconsejó que comiera mucho y descansara bien. De haber estado allí, delante de ella, seguramente le habría dado unas piadosas caricias en la cabeza antes de retirarse a toda prisa.

Bella colgó enfurecida ante semejante hipocresía. Se encontraba en una situación comprometida. A escala local, aquello era noticia. El canal donde ella trabajaba tendría información privilegiada y, por lo tanto, podría aventajar a sus competidores y aumentar la audiencia.

El director estaba, de forma simultánea, relamiéndose por el escándalo y distanciándose de éste. Si se avecinaba algo realmente indeseable, su equipo periodístico sería el primero en cubrir la información, pero él no quería que el descrédito de Bella manchase el canal.

Además de enfurecida, Bella se sintió abandonada, perdida. Sin trabajo, no tendría nada que hacer y le faltaría su gran punto de apoyo. Por la noche vio el resumen de lo más destacado de su rueda de prensa y concluyó que había estado sincera en su desconsuelo por la muerte de James y creíble en el alegato de que no recordaba nada porque le habían suministrado alguna droga.

Sin embargo, ella distaba de ser ingenua. La gente tiende a sospechar lo peor, en vez de creer en lo mejor.

Con la noche, su ánimo se desinfló. Se dijo a sí misma que debía de estar hambrienta, calentó un plato de comida congelada pero comió menos de la mitad. Se dio un baño prolongado, aunque sin relajarse del todo. Una y otra vez, su mente repasaba lo ocurrido la otra noche. Mil veces, si no más, revivió lo que llegaba a recordar de cada momento desde que entró en The Wheelhouse hasta la mañana siguiente.

En sus recuerdos faltaban horas completas, horas en las que podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa. No recordaba haber tenido sexo con James, pero tampoco recordaba haber probado el whisky y, pese a ello, era evidente que lo había hecho.

Si James no le había suministrado la droga, ¿quién lo había hecho? ¿Y con qué fin? Las posibilidades le dieron escalofríos. ¿Realmente deseaba recordar? ¿O era, más bien, una bendición no saber lo que había sufrido mientras se hallaba desnuda e indefensa?

Había ido a su ginecóloga y pedido que la examinaran. Incluso le había insistido a la doctora para que preparara lo usual en casos de violaciones. La médica hizo lo que ella había pedido. Pero mientras exploraba con un hisopo su boca, su vagina y su ano, le explicó que había escasas posibilidades de hallar alguna prueba de violación. Ella se había duchado. Había pasado mucho tiempo.

A la postre fue un consuelo saber que, de haber tenido sexo, no había sido con violencia. Al parecer, no había sufrido ningún tipo de daño físico.

Pero incluso en el caso de no haber sido agredida sexualmente, sí lo había sido a nivel emocional y psicológico. Y puesto que era incapaz de recodar nada, el daño continuaba. Sentada en su bañera, con las rodillas contra el pecho y la cabeza apoyada en ellas, rompió a llorar con tanta fuerza que pudo oír cómo el eco de sus sollozos retumbaba en las paredes. Siguió llorando hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas.

Finalmente salió de la bañera y se dispuso a acostarse después de apagar las luces de la casa. Antes de hacerlo, espió por las ventanas delanteras para cerciorarse de que ningún periodista hubiese averiguado la dirección de su hogar. Esto era difícil porque Bella Swan era su nombre profesional, no el verdadero. Los impuestos, las cuentas bancarias y todo lo demás figuraban con su nombre legal.

Su número de teléfono no aparecía en la guía con ninguno de los dos nombres, y la correspondencia llegaba a un apartado de correos. Sólo los amigos más cercanos conocían la dirección exacta de su casa. Y había logrado eludir a los reporteros al salir de la comisaría y de la rueda de prensa, de modo que en teoría ninguno la había perseguido. De todos modos, Bella espió para estar segura.

La calle estaba oscura y silenciosa.

Más tarde le asombraría haber sido capaz de dormir aquella noche y haber caído en un sueño tan profundo que no había oído el gorjeo de la alarma al activarse, ni tampoco había oído que él se aproximaba a la cama y se metía en ella, no, nada había oído ella, al menos hasta que él le tapó la boca con una mano y la despertó bruscamente.

—Apáguela —dijo él, con una especie de gruñido—. ¡Apáguela!

Dicho esto, él puso el mando en sus manos, pero ella, aterrorizada, pulsó en vano los dígitos, tratando de recordar el código que avisaría a la agencia central que había sido un accidente y que ella intentaba ahora mismo desconectar la alarma. No podía, sin embargo, recordar el número.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ese pitido? ¿Cuánto más iba a seguir? Por favor, basta, ¡que se apague de una vez!

—El código —sintió el aliento de él contra su cuello—. Márquelo.

Por encima de las manos enguantadas vislumbró, de pronto, el número completo. Lo marcó y el ruido cesó. Si bien él pareció relajarse, la mano seguía apretando con fuerza su boca.

Con la otra mano, él quitó las sábanas y la expulsó bruscamente de la cama. Bella trastabilló y cayó lastimándose, pero libre de él. Ninguna mano ya la amordazaba, de modo que pegó un grito y gateó por el suelo.

Él la asió con fuerza del cabello, causándole más dolor.

—Silencio —ordenó, arrastrándola y tapándole de nuevo la boca.

Ella le propinó un codazo, lo más certero que pudo, y su gruñido de dolor la reconfortó.

Aquel gruñido fue lo último que oyó antes de que el mundo se apagara.

Cuando volvió en sí, yacía de costado.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, hasta la cabeza. Y cada folículo capilar. Sus pies estaban atados, lo mismo que sus manos, tras la espalda. La habían amordazado con algo que acaso era un pañuelo, algo que le habían metido por la fuerza en la boca. Podía tocarlo con la lengua, pero no podía mover la mandíbula.

Una especie de capucha de verdugo envolvía su cabeza. O tal vez era, pensándolo mejor, la capucha de quien va a ser ejecutado. La imagen la llenó de terror.

Aunque no había ningún movimiento, su instinto le dijo que estaba en el asiento trasero de un vehículo. ¿Acababan de meterla allí y por eso estaba detenido el coche?

Era probable, porque pocos segundos después de que ella recobrara el conocimiento la puerta de un coche se abrió al lado de su cabeza. A través de la capucha de tela llegó a sentir la ráfaga de aire, que aprovechó para inhalar por la nariz. La capucha la volvía ciega, pero también le daba claustrofobia.

Permaneció un rato quieta, fingiendo estar aún desmayada. Por otra parte, pensó que pelear sería inútil. No podía mover ninguno de sus miembros.

Unas manos la asieron y la sacaron en volandas del coche para depositarla en el suelo. Contra sus piernas desnudas pudo sentir polvo, piedras y una vegetación seca y puntiaguda. Oyó ruidos de pasos y de llaves. Oyó que se abría la puerta de otro coche. Después él reapareció y la alzó, sujetándola por los hombros y por las rodillas; y la cargó unos pocos metros. Este nuevo vehículo era más espacioso y alto que el anterior; ella lo dedujo fácilmente por el esfuerzo que él debió hacer para subir su peso muerto hasta el asiento delantero. Una vez en el coche, ella se dejó caer hacia la izquierda.

—Basta de fingir —dijo él—. Sé que usted está consciente.

Ella permaneció tiesa, prestando atención a todo, tratando de hacer lo que se les recomienda hacer a las mujeres en situaciones semejantes.

No subas al coche con tu secuestrador. Ya lo había hecho. Trata de quitarle las llaves y de emplearlas como un arma. Imposible.

Sírvete de tus sentidos para orientarte. Maniatada, no podía tocar nada salvo el tapizado del asiento. Cuero. Su olfato se lo confirmó. No podía ver. No saboreaba otra cosa más allá de la mordaza, pero no sacó de ella conclusión alguna, excepto que estaba limpia. Que sabía ligeramente a detergente.

Sin embargo, era capaz de oír. De modo que se concentró y se dispuso a hacer un catálogo de sonidos.

La puerta de un coche se cerró. Más pasos. La puerta a su izquierda se abrió, y él subió y se sentó, obviamente, tras el volante. Luego volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Súbitamente él se subió encima de ella, y la aplastó con fuerza. «Esto es el fin», pensó Bella.

Pero él se limitó a apoyarse en ella para recoger el cinturón de seguridad. Había deslizado una mano bajo ella y buscaba a tientas la otra parte, la hebilla.

—Me facilitaría las cosas si se sentase.

Ella persistió en su quietud, sin dar el menor indicio de haberlo oído. Creía que la mejor manera de defenderse era la pasividad total, aun cuando esto significara el maltrato.

—¡Haga lo que quiera! —dijo él, manoseándola más. Por último encontró la hebilla bajo su seno izquierdo, activó el pestillo y la dejó en paz. Ella oyó que él ajustaba su propio cinturón. Luego el coche se puso en marcha.

—Es un largo trecho desde aquí.

El camino estaba en mal estado. El vehículo chocaba y rebotaba contra baches y montículos. De no ser por el cinturón de seguridad, ella habría caído varias veces de su asiento. Si la intención de él era matarla, se dijo, no habría tomado la precaución de sujetarla. ¿O sí?

¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué deseaba? ¿Un chantaje, una petición de rescate?

En cierto aspecto, ella era una celebridad. ¿No sería él uno de esos lunáticos que quieren hacerse famosos matando a su víctima y suicidándose después, en una dramática escena final? ¿O se trataba de un secuestro totalmente convencional?

Acudieron a su memoria varias historias de horror, algunas de las cuales había cubierto ella misma como periodista. Los psicópatas suelen tratar con suma amabilidad a sus rehenes, incluso con ternura, hasta que de pronto los asesinan brutalmente.

Maldición, pensó, ni siquiera podría defenderse.

Aunque, de hecho, ¿cómo pelear? Por desgracia ignoraba cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente antes de que él dejara de intercambiar vehículos. Podían haber sido minutos u horas. No tenía ni idea de dónde habían ocurrido esos intercambios, sólo sabía que los caminos que él había cogido estaban sin pavimentar.

Los ruidos, aunque identificables, no indicaban lugares exactos. No se oía ni el rumor de coches en alguna carretera cercana, ni bofetadas de agua contra una orilla, ni aviones que despegan o aterrizan, ni nada por el estilo que pudiera proporcionar una pista. Ni siquiera era posible determinar en qué dirección viajaban.

No obstante, ahora que estaba consciente, podía calcular la distancia recorrida gracias al tiempo de viaje. De modo que decidió contabilizar períodos de quince minutos.

Antes de que se cumplieran los primeros quince minutos, el vehículo dejó aquel tortuoso camino y cogió otro mucho más liso.

Era difícil seguir contando. Él encendió la radio y sintonizó una emisora de música country que emitía canciones sin ninguna pausa comercial. Empeñada en no perder la cuenta, ella trató de servirse de los compases de las canciones.

Así pasaron los primeros quince minutos. Y otros quince más.

Durante el tercer segmento perdió la cuenta. El esfuerzo que representaba mantenerse totalmente quieta terminó por provocarle unos calambres. La hebilla del cinturón de seguridad la lastimaba. Le empezó a doler la cabeza. Ante la falta de circulación sanguínea, sus manos y sus pies se habían entumecido.

Bella estimaba que no podría soportar más estas molestias, y se disponía a contonearse para dar a entender que estaba consciente cuando el vehículo cogió una curva tan cerrada que el cinturón de seguridad se tensó todavía más. Avanzaban ahora por otro camino repleto de pozos. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato, el coche aminoró la marcha y finalmente se detuvo.

Todo el flanco izquierdo de su cuerpo hormigueaba, del hombro al tobillo, por haber pasado tanto tiempo en idéntica posición, pero ni siquiera así osaba ella moverse, mucho menos cuando él deslizó nuevamente una mano bajo su cuerpo y desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Él se bajó del coche. Más allá de sus pasos, ella pudo oír un coro algo escandaloso de insectos y de anfibios. De pronto se abrió, a su lado, la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Por qué no se sienta de una vez? —preguntó él.

Ella no respondió nada.

Tras un resoplido, él la asió con el brazo derecho y la sentó a la fuerza. La cabeza de Bella se tambaleó como si fuera a caer rodando. Le dolían tanto los músculos y los nervios que por poco soltó un gemido.

Llevada por él en volandas, salió del coche, recorrió un trecho y subió tres escalones. Él tuvo que forcejear para abrir una puerta; después, siempre con ella a cuestas, entró como si fuera un hombre que carga a su flamante esposa.

El aire, allí dentro, era caliente y espeso. Los pies de él hacían crujir el suelo como si debajo hubiera un espacio vacío. Algo cayó e hizo un ruido sordo. Acto seguido, él la depositó violentamente en una silla dura.

—Puede sentarse, seguir haciéndose la muerta o caer al suelo y quedarse allí por el resto de sus días, porque yo no voy a alzarla más.

Ella siguió sentada y oyó un resoplido irónico, aparte del leve chasquido de una luz al encenderse. Súbitamente le arrancaron la capucha. La luz la cegó por completo y su primera reacción fue cerrar los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos poco a poco hasta que enfocaron a su secuestrador.

Estaba de pie ante ella, implacable, sin sonreír.

—Cuánto tiempo, señorita Swan.


	7. Capítulo 5

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Al principio la desconcertó la barba. Luego, abstrayéndose de ella, reconoció el rostro. Ponerle un nombre le llevó un rato más, pero éste surgió por fin desde el fondo de su memoria. Masen. Edward Masen.

El hecho de identificarlo no disipó sus miedos. De hecho, en cuanto él extendió una mano para tocarla, ella retrocedió bruscamente, ante lo cual él frunció el ceño y dudó, como queriendo saber cuan asustada estaba. Después aflojó la mordaza y se la retiró.

Ella se humedeció los labios. O trató, al menos, de hacerlo. Tenía la boca y la lengua resecas. Cuando intentó hablar, su voz ronca sonó como un graznido.

—¿Se ha vuelto usted loco?

Sin responder nada, él le dio la espalda. Con la ayuda de un pie apartó de su camino una pequeña bolsa de lona negra, la que seguramente había causado aquel ruido seco. Luego echó a andar un ventilador de techo. El motor soltó un zumbido y las aspas comenzaron a girar, enfriando apenas el aire caliente.

Estaban en lo que parecía una cabaña. Una amplia habitación hacía las veces de salón y de cocina. Una puerta daba, con certeza, a otro salón, oscuro. Los viejos muebles parecían desvencijados. Pero el lugar se veía limpio. Todas las ventanas estaban abiertas. Los insectos volaban hacia la luz y se estrellaban contra el mosquitero. La oscuridad era absoluta, impenetrable; ni la luz artificial ni la luna la atenuaban.

Bella llevaba todavía la camiseta y los pantalones cortos con que se había metido en la cama, pero también una cazadora que era propiedad de ella. La última vez que había visto esa cazadora, colgaba dentro de su armario. ¿Tal vez se la había puesto él mientras ella estaba inconsciente?

El hombre cogió una botella de un viejo frigorífico, la abrió y bebió el agua, muerto de sed. Vació por completo la botella y la arrojó de inmediato en el cubo de basura, bajo el fregadero.

Echó una ojeada en dirección a Bella y fue a buscar otra botella y la abrió mientras atravesaba el salón. El ventilador de techo hizo que sus cabellos revolotearan y, de este modo, ella notó otro cambio en el aspecto de él. Antes llevaba el pelo bien corto, casi como un militar. Pero ahora el cabello era largo, le cubría el cuello y las orejas, y se fundía con su espesa barba. Bella detectó, incluso, algunas canas prematuras.

Antes de que él le pusiera la botella en la boca, ella le dijo:

—Tendrá que desatarme las manos.

—Ni lo sueñe.

—No puedo...

—¿Tiene usted sed o no?

Y, entonces sí, puso el pico de la botella de plástico en sus labios. Ella bebió dando grandes tragos hasta que el agua manó fuera de su boca. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ella le hizo saber que había terminado.

Él se detuvo, pero algo tarde. El agua se había derramado por la barbilla de ella hasta mojarle el pecho. De la botella cayeron otras gotas, que fueron a dar a su muslo descubierto. Ella bajó la mirada para ver la proporción de lo ocurrido. Cuando volvió a alzar los ojos, vio que también él le miraba el muslo. A continuación sus ojos se encontraron; él hizo un movimiento inesperado y ella pegó un salto.

—¿Quiere tranquilizarse, por favor? —le dijo—. No voy a hacerle daño.

Y le acarició la cabeza. Con una mano escarbó la cabellera, y luego rozó el cuero cabelludo hasta que ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Está enfadada.

—¿Qué esperaba?

—Esperaba que estuviera enfadada. Porque no ha hecho lo que le pedí que hiciera. De haber sido más amable y dócil, no habría tenido que atarla así.

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que recordaría el consejo para la siguiente vez que un intruso la sacara de la cama y la secuestrase en medio de la noche. Pero no lo hizo.

Que Edward Masen la raptara dos días después de que ella hubiese despertado junto al cadáver de James Whitherdale no podía tratarse de una coincidencia. No entendía cómo se relacionaban las dos cosas, pero intuía alguna conexión, y le asustaba pensar en todas las explicaciones posibles.

Masen salió por la puerta que conducía al otro salón, que se hallaba a oscuras. Pronto llegó una luz de la habitación vecina. Ella oyó que él abría y cerraba unas puertas. Luego reapareció con un frasco con pastillas. Tomó dos y se las ofreció.

—Para usted.

—¿Qué son?

—Ibuprofeno —explicó y acercó el frasco para que ella pudiera leer—. Genérico.

—No voy a tomar nada.

—¿Y eso? ¿Teme que haya puesto en estas píldoras un poco de droga de la violación?

Ella lo miró fijamente y le costó creer cuánto había envejecido desde su último encuentro. La cosa iba más allá de un par de cabellos blancos. Su piel estaba, más que morena, negra por el sol. Su barba y su bigote, de tan tupidos, parecían los de un pirata e impedían ver los labios, que ella imaginó reacios a cualquier clase de sonrisa.

Lo que más lo envejecía, sin embargo, eran los ojos. No sólo estaban desbordados por unas pronunciadas arrugas, sino que los iris se habían vuelto rígidos e inanimados como un lago que, después de haber sido plácido en verano, se ha congelado por completo.

O a lo mejor esos ojos habían sido siempre así. A fin de cuentas, sólo lo había visto en contadas ocasiones y, en todas ellas, él había mantenido cierta distancia, como si huyera de los periodistas. En verdad, lo que ella conocía de él era su figura algo borrosa en el vídeo, su aparición como protagonista de una antigua noticia de portada.

Si lo que él deseaba era una retribución o un botín, mejor quitarse eso de encima lo más pronto posible.

—¿Por qué me ha traído aquí?

—Intente adivinarlo.

—James Whitherdale.

—Correcto. ¡Ha ganado!

La muerte de James había provocado aquello..., aquello a lo que ella no sabía cómo llamar. La muerte de James había sacado a Edward Masen de las tinieblas. Después de que se marchara de Charleston, cinco años antes, nadie había sabido nada de él. Al menos, no ella.

Posiblemente James y él habían mantenido el contacto. James nunca lo mencionaba, y a ella no se le ocurría nunca preguntarle acerca de Edward Masen. Tan pronto como Masen dejó de ser noticia, ella lo había olvidado.

Jugueteando con los comprimidos de ibuprofeno, él le dijo:

—Será una noche larga e incómoda para usted. Tómese las píldoras.

Ella dudó tan sólo un segundo, después abrió la boca. —De ninguna manera voy a dejar que me muerda. ¡Saque la lengua!

Ella obedeció. Él puso el par de comprimidos en su lengua y luego volvió a acercar la botella a sus labios. Esta vez hizo que el agua manase con más suavidad y ella pudo tragar mejor, hasta vaciar la botella. Él se alejó para arrojar la botella a la basura.

—Usted... —quiso decir, atropellándose con sus propias palabras—. ¿Usted tiene algo que ver con lo que le ocurrió a James la otra noche?

—¿Por qué me pregunta esto?

—¿Tiene que ver, sí o no?

Mientras se acercaba, cogió una silla de la pequeña mesa de comedor y la colocó a medio metro de la silla que ocupaba Bella. Hecho esto, se sentó al revés, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo.

—Dígamelo usted.

Bella Swan, la señorita Impasible, siempre tranquila y dueña de sí frente a las cámaras de televisión, no perdió la compostura ante su raptor. Claro que estaba atemorizada, sin ninguna duda. Pero sabía hacer frente a las cosas. En cierto aspecto, él tendría que haberla recompensando por no haberse vuelto histérica apenas lo vio. Aun cuando su aspecto había cambiado bastante, ella lo había reconocido. Por lo menos, había reconocido su rostro.

—¿Recuerda mi nombre?

Ella asintió.

—Tiene que recordarlo.

Era ella quien había remachado el último clavo en el ataúd de su reputación. Era ella quien había determinado su destino. Vaya uno a saber cuántas otras reputaciones había arruinado desde entonces. ¿Era motivo de orgullo el que, entre tantos, ella se acordara de él? Seguro que no. Tal vez ella nunca olvidaba los rostros y los nombres de los individuos que destruía.

—Me acuerdo de usted, señor Masen.

—Y eso que han pasado cinco años. Sin embargo, su memoria es incapaz de recordar horas enteras de la otra noche. O eso dice usted.

—Es la verdad.

—Suena como un conveniente caso de amnesia.

Él advirtió que ella hacía lo imposible para no perder la calma. Casi podía seguir el proceso de sus razonamientos, cómo ella sopesaba una táctica que luego descartaba en beneficio de otra.

—Le diré todo lo que quiere saber —propuso ella— si me desata las manos y los pies.

Vaya, así que optaba por negociar.

—No hay trato. Dígame lo que pasó la otra noche en casa de James.

—Si me desata...

—Dígame lo que pasó la otra noche en casa de James.

—¿No le parece que me encantaría poder contarlo?

Su estrategia se había agotado, ya que dio paso a unos gritos de frustración. Quizá de miedo, también. Él vio que una lágrima le brillaba en un rincón de un ojo, pero esto no lo conmovió. Había deseado e incluso esperado que ocurriera algo así.

—Podría haberse ahorrado usted este dramático secuestro, señor Masen. Y la gasolina del viaje a Charleston y los días de cárcel con que pagará esta locura, porque esto no le va a servir de nada. Estoy en blanco. Totalmente en blanco acerca de lo que ocurrió desde que James y yo llegamos a su casa.

Lo miró de modo implorante, inclinando su cabeza hasta parecer indefensa, pestañeando hasta que la lágrima brotó y rodó por su mejilla.

—Desáteme las manos y los pies. Por favor.

En sesenta segundos había pasado de negociar a parecer vulnerable y a llorar lastimeramente. Lo de aquella mujer sí que era talento.

—No.

—Le contaré todo lo que sea capaz de recordar. Se lo prometo —dijo—. Pero estoy muy incómoda. Por favor.

—No.

Ella apuntó con la cabeza a la puerta de entrada, que se hallaba abierta.

—¿Adonde podría ir? Si ni siquiera sé dónde estoy.

—Dígame lo que sucedió en casa de James.

Ella echó su cabeza hacia delante y sendas pálidas cortinas de pelo le cubrieron los hombros. Así dejó pasar unos segundos, hasta que se incorporó y le dijo enfáticamente:

—No me acuerdo.

Mejor desconfiar. Debía de haberse informado, leído un libro.

—Dígame lo que recuerda.

Durante un minuto, o tal vez más, ambos se quedaron mirando el angosto espacio que los separaba. En persona, sin maquillaje y con el pelo suelto, ella parecía más joven que en la televisión. Más pequeña, incluso. Tenía los ojos chocolate, y en su mirada había firmeza y astucia, algo que, con certeza, ella sabía emplear, y no sólo ante las cámaras.

La seriedad de esta mirada no hizo mella en él. Ella pareció sentir su inmunidad, porque fue la primera en transigir. No dejó de mirarlo fijamente, pero tomó bastante aliento antes de decirle:

—Llegué... No, permítame que empiece por el principio. Fui a The Wheelhouse porque James me había citado allí.

Le refirió, a continuación, que James la había llamado aquella misma tarde para invitarla a tomar un trago, aduciendo que necesitaba contarle algo.

—No me dijo de qué se trataba. Tan sólo que era importante.

Habló sin emoción, casi de memoria. Él dedujo que ella le había contado esa historia a la policía una docena de veces.

—No me estaba invitando a salir —dijo—. Llevaba meses sin verlo. Ni siquiera habíamos hablado por teléfono. Era nuestro primer contacto después de mucho tiempo. Le dije: «Claro, me encantaría verte». Me propuso una cita a las siete de la tarde. Llegué puntualmente —contó ella y respiró hondo. Luego preguntó—: ¿Ha estado alguna vez en The Wheelhouse?

—Esta tarde.

—¿Esta tarde? ¿Ha pasado por allí a tomar un trago, antes de secuestrarme? Antes de cometer un delito grave, le recuerdo.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, él dijo:

—The Wheelhouse abrió cuando yo ya me había marchado de Charleston, por eso nunca estuve allí. Pero hoy he querido conocerlo.

—¿Para qué?

—¿En qué mesa se sentó usted con James?

—En el rincón más alejado de la puerta.

—¿Entrando y luego a la derecha? ¿Al lado de la ventana?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—A la izquierda.

—Muy bien.

Al mismo tiempo que él trataba de imaginar el cuadro de situación, ella inquirió:

—¿Cómo supo usted dónde vivo?

—La he seguido.

—Hoy.

—Hace cinco días.

Él notó con claridad que esa respuesta la había desconcertado. Se acomodó en su silla pero no le dijo nada.

—Sabía que usted tiene una alarma —prosiguió—. También sabía que la puerta de atrás, la de la cocina, es la que usted usa con más frecuencia, y que acaso estuviera algo desgastada. De modo que hice saltar la cerradura.

—¿Usted sabe hacer saltar las cerraduras?

—La alarma emitió un pitido. Yo sabía que me quedaba un minuto y medio, no más, antes de que la verdadera alarma empezara a sonar. Mucha gente programa un lapso mayor, pero actué como si no dispusiera de más de noventa segundos para marcar el código. También pensé que una mujer soltera, que vive sola, tendría un mando cerca de su cama.

—¿Cómo supo que soy soltera y que vivo sola?

—James nunca daba cita a mujeres casadas.

Ella hizo caso omiso del comentario y dijo:

—Tuvo, entonces, noventa segundos para hallar mi dormitorio y forzarme a desactivar la alarma. No es mucho tiempo. Sí que confiaba usted en mi colaboración.

—Confiaba en que usted estuviera asustada.

—Lo estaba. Me llevé un susto de muerte.

—Entonces mi corazonada se confirmó.

—¿Y si yo no me asustaba? —quiso saber ella—. ¿Y si tenía un arma en el cajón de la mesa de noche, en vez del mando de la alarma? Podría haberlo matado.

Antes de responder, él paseó la mirada por la cabaña de forma algo teatral.

—No tengo nada que perder.

Esa respuesta hizo que ella se preocupara aún más. Apartó los ojos, volvió a mirarlo y dijo:

—Por favor, ¿puede desatarme los pies? Sólo los pies. Él sacudió la cabeza con una negativa. —Están entumecidos.

—Según los periódicos —dijo él—, The Wheelhouse estaba lleno esa noche.

Tras una pausa desconfiada, que no perturbó a Masen, ella pasó a describirle la acostumbrada escena en el bar a la hora de la salida del trabajo.

—El lugar estaba repleto, pero vi a James en cuanto entré. Entonces fui...

—Aguarde un instante. ¿Había gente en la barra? Es allí donde me he sentado hoy. Hay unos veinte taburetes en la barra.

—Había gente de pie, tras la hilera de taburetes.

—¿Cuántos camareros?

—No los he contado.

—¿Cuántas chicas sirviendo cócteles?

—Pocas. Muchas. Cuatro, cinco, media docena. No lo sé.

—Pero había mucha agitación.

—Muchísima. La gente hablaba a gritos, sonaba la música...

—¿Le preguntó usted a alguien si había llegado James?

—No había nadie en la entrada para darme la bienvenida o algo así. Ya le he dicho, lo vi en la distancia.

—Por lo tanto, usted no anunció su llegada.

—No.

—¿Alguien se acercó a usted?

—No.

—¿Recuerda haber llamado la atención de alguien?

—No.

La miró de lleno a los ojos, después contempló con alevosía sus pechos y, más abajo, sus caderas. Hizo todo esto de forma manifiesta, antes de mirarla a los ojos nuevamente y expresarle sin palabras que le parecía increíble que ella hubiese entrado allí sin atraer la atención de nadie.

Ella se sintió avergonzada.

—Mire —dijo—, ya he hablado de esto varias veces con la policía. No ocurrió nada inusual. Nada.

—Usted aparece a diario en la televisión. ¿Nadie la reconoció? ¿Nadie la buscó con la mirada, excepto James?

Ella cerró los ojos para revivir en su mente la escena del bar.

—Tal vez..., sí, tal vez...

De pronto abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—Creo que intercambié unas miradas con un sujeto que estaba en la barra, aunque no sé si esto es algo que recuerdo realmente o algo que estoy imaginando ahora mismo...

—Si no se esfuerza tanto, quizá el recuerdo reaparezca solo —dijo él y la estudió un buen rato. Luego añadió en una especie de susurro—: Salvo que esto de la pérdida de memoria sea un engaño y, en realidad, usted lo recuerde todo.

De no haber tenido los pies atados, pensó él, ella habría saltado de su silla y se le habría arrojado encima. Pero el rostro se le había puesto tan rojo de ira que él temió por un instante que ella lo atacara, con silla y todo, a pesar de tener los pies inmovilizados.

—¿Con qué propósito inventaría yo esto de la pérdida de la memoria, señor Masen?

—Veamos, una buena razón podría ser que se ha despertado al lado de un hombre muerto y, en consecuencia, desea salvar el pellejo.

—Yo no hice nada que causara la muerte de James.

—Digamos que el sexo se volvió un poco pervertido o salvaje.

—No.

—Y antes de que usted pudiera reaccionar, su amante murió. O digamos que hubo una riña entre dos amantes, una riña que terminó muy mal.

—Nosotros no éramos...

—O tal vez James tuvo un problema cardíaco y usted se asustó tanto que no pudo ayudarlo. Todo es posible. Usted estaba ebria de whisky, lo mismo que él (así lo dicen los diarios, incluso); tal vez el whisky no es su bebida y entonces la vuelve violenta e irracional. Usted...

—¡No ocurrió nada de eso!

—¿Cómo lo sabe, si es incapaz de recordar?

—Si yo hubiese matado a un hombre de forma accidental, me acordaría de eso.

—¿Está segura?

La pregunta le sonó a burla y la enardeció aún más.

—Ya basta. Estoy harta de todo esto. Y harta de usted. ¡Desáteme! —exclamó.

—Puede gritar todo lo que quiera. Nadie va a oírla y no hará más que estropear su bonita garganta, lo cual sería una pena. Ella le clavó una mirada llena de furia.

—Usted irá a la cárcel por esto. No veo la hora de cubrir su juicio. Allí estaré, con un micrófono y una cámara de televisión.

—¿Usted sabe cómo ha muerto James?

—¡No!

—¿Usted lo ha matado?

—¡No!

—¿Ha follado con él?

—¡No!


	8. Capítulo 6

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

La vulgaridad de lo que él acababa de decir hizo que a ella se le desencajara la mandíbula.

—¿Cómo ha dicho?

—¿Quiere que se lo deletree?

Ella apartó la mirada y luego paseó los ojos por el suelo.

—Necesito ir al baño.

La crudeza había sido intencionada y había cumplido su propósito. La ira a veces lleva a la tenacidad. Si se obstinaba en cerrar totalmente la boca, él no sabría qué hacer.

Dado que ella estaba menos locuaz, él optó por ser más indulgente. Un poco más. Se arrodilló ante ella y extrajo una cuchilla, que usó para cortar la cinta adhesiva de tela que había en torno a sus tobillos.

—Gracias —dijo ella, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de nuevo en la silla—. Tengo los pies dormidos.

La ayudó a incorporarse, tomándola de un codo y sosteniéndola, mientras ella daba un paso timorato.

—¡Ay!

—Mueva los tobillos.

Pasó un minuto, si no más, hasta que ella pudo apoyar todo su peso en ambos pies. Él seguía sujetándola del codo, y así, medio arrastrándose, fueron hacia el dormitorio, donde se hallaba el baño.

—¿Vive aquí desde que se marchó de Charleston?

—Sí.

—¿Solo?

—Un mapache se alojó aquí durante unos meses.

—¿Nunca se ha casado?

—No.

Ahora estaban en el dormitorio. Tras abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño, él encendió la luz. Esa misma tarde, antes de partir, había limpiado todo con desinfectante. Había colgado una toalla nueva. Había puesto papel higiénico. Y un jabón sin usar, en un plato que había cogido de la cocina.

Al tiempo que hacía la limpieza, se había preguntado por qué se tomaba esa molestia. Ella no iba a ser, precisamente, una invitada. Pero ahora se alegraba de haber hecho el esfuerzo. El lugar parecía más presentable, y en consecuencia él también.

—Sin embargo, usted estuvo comprometido —dijo ella.

—Sí.

Él creyó leer en sus ojos la siguiente pregunta, pero no pensaba discutir con ella acerca de su noviazgo fallido. No por el momento.

—Dese prisa. Tenemos mucho que conversar todavía.

—No me ha desatado las manos.

—No hará falta...

—No puedo moverme con las manos atadas en la espalda.

—Seguro que sería capaz de hacerlo si no tuviera alternativa.

Ella intentó cerrar con los pies la puerta del cuarto de baño. Pero él cogió el picaporte y volvió a abrirla.

—La puerta queda abierta.

—No hace falta.

—Sí que hace falta.

—Me está castigando, ¿no es cierto? Por... Por lo ocurrido. Me está humillando, cuando todo lo que hice fue cumplir con mi deber.

—Si no va a orinar, volvamos a la silla.

Ella se quedó pensativa. Después dijo:

—¿Puedo, al menos, cerrar a medias la puerta?

Accedió a su petición. Mientras ella hacía sus necesidades, él dio vueltas y vueltas en el dormitorio. Se aproximó a la ventana y vio que la noche estaba oscura y silenciosa. Jugueteó con la cinta de la persiana. Luego caminó airadamente hasta su cama y se sentó en ella.

Maldición, cuánto rencor le guardaba. Cómo deseaba humillarla. Si ella se sentía impotente y perdía el control, mucho mejor. Porque así se había sentido él cinco años atrás, cuando ella había entretenido a la audiencia televisiva con su historia personal, difundiendo su crisis y su degradación con el fervor de un animador de circo.

Pensar en ello hacía que ahora su puño se cerrase. No iba a pegarle, pero siempre podía dar un puñetazo contra la pared, contra la injusticia de lo que le había ocurrido y contra el modo en que Bella Swan había influido en ello.

Ella no había sido muy sagaz al mencionar a Tanya. Sin embargo, usted estuvo comprometido. Reabrir esa herida fue muy poco inteligente de su parte.

Seguía sentado en el borde de la cama cuando ella abrió la puerta con un pie.

—Usted...

El resto de la frase murió en sus labios. Al ver su expresión, ella captó toda la amargura que había en él. Tampoco él hizo esfuerzo alguno por disimularla.

Tambaleando, ella quiso volver al cuarto de baño, donde a las claras se sentía más segura. Disfrutando de sus dudas y temores, él se puso de pie con brusquedad.

—Dese la vuelta.

—¿Para qué?

—Dese la vuelta —repitió con autoridad. Ella lo miró llena de angustia.

—Señor Masen, por favor. Sé que usted seguramente piensa que yo..., que la forma en que cubrí..., pero el aprieto en que usted se metió fue acaso...

—¿Explotador?

—Yo era joven e inexperta y muy ambiciosa. Quería llamar la atención del público.

—A expensas de mí.

Mientras él avanzaba, ella retrocedía.

—Eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

—Yo lo recuerdo como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

—No haga nada que pueda causarle más problemas —alcanzó a decir ella y soltó un grito no bien él apoyó las manos en sus hombros y la obligó a darse la vuelta—. ¡Dios mío! Por favor, no me haga daño.

—Relájese, señorita Swan —le susurró al oído—. Sólo quería echarle un vistazo a sus manos, estar seguro de que no hubiera cogido algo —y la soltó con brusquedad.

Ella se giró, intentó recobrar el aliento y tragó en seco. Él pudo ver cómo el miedo volvía a dar paso a la ira.

—Usted me atemoriza adrede, haciendo que yo piense...

—¿Que yo piense qué? ¿Que de veras soy el hombre brutal que usted le presentó a la audiencia?

—¿Qué creía usted que podía tener en las manos? ¿Una navaja?

No hubo respuesta. Él no la había llevado allí para discutir.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Vaya a sentarse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más llevará esto?

—Hasta que yo haya obtenido todo lo que quiero.

—¿Todo lo que quiere para qué? ¿A qué conduce todo esto? El secuestro, el interrogatorio al estilo Gestapo. ¿Cuál es su plan?

—Mi plan es que usted tome asiento —dijo, apuntando al salón con la barbilla—. Y si no se sienta por las buenas, mi plan será atarla a la silla.

Ella regresó a la silla. Ya sentada, él se arrodilló y tomó un rollo de cinta adhesiva de la bolsa negra. Ella escondió los pies bajo la silla.

—Por favor. Prometo no ponerme en pie salvo que usted me lo diga. Por favor.

Tras un cruce de miradas, él transigió y se sentó en la otra silla.

—No ha contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Tuvo usted sexo con James?

Bella dirigió su mirada hacia un botón de la camisa de él.

—No lo sé. Se lo juro. Mi ginecóloga me examinó, pero sólo pudo determinar que no hubo ningún... ningún daño en el tejido.

Edward se puso a mordisquear el interior de la mejilla. Barruntaba si debía creerle. En el fondo, ¿qué le importaba si ella y James habían tenido sexo o no?

—Se encontró con James en el bar. ¿Cómo estaba él?

Ella soltó una leve risa, con un deje de tristeza.

—Como de costumbre. Guapo y bien vestido. Adorable. Lisonjero.

—Ése es James.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Siempre fue así? ¿Incluso cuando él y usted eran niños?

—Siempre. ¿Qué estaba bebiendo James?

Ella parecía con ganas de seguir indagando acerca de su infancia y su amistad, pero replicó:

—Estaba bebiendo vodka o ginebra. Una bebida blanca, con hielo. Ya había tomado dos o tres copas cuando llegué. Y pidió otra copa más cuando yo pedí mi copa de vino.

—¿A una camarera?

—Sí, ella vino a nuestra mesa.

—¿La misma camarera regresó después con el pedido?

—Estoy casi segura de que fue la misma. Recuerdo haberle dado las gracias cuando trajo el vino, aunque a esas alturas ya estaba conversando con James, de modo que no le presté mucha atención.

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces, cuando llegaron las bebidas?

—Brindamos, haciendo chocar los vasos.

—¿Cree usted que James vertió algo en su copa?

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—¿Cree que lo hizo?

—No.

—¿Tuvo alguna oportunidad de hacerlo?

—No. Nosotros...

Se detuvo súbitamente y permaneció pensativa.

—¿Qué?

—Yo... —dijo con los labios humedecidos—. De pronto he recordado algo. Había llevado conmigo una chaqueta, un cárdigan. Siempre suelo hacerlo. Por el aire acondicionado.

—¿Y entonces?

—El bar estaba repleto y hacía calor. No necesitaba la chaqueta. Giré, pues, para ponerla en el respaldo de mi silla. El respaldo era curvo, como ése —dijo, señalando la silla que él ocupaba—. Mi chaqueta cayó al suelo. Tuve que agacharme para recogerla.

—Lo que le dio a James el tiempo suficiente para verter algo en la copa de vino.

—No lo sé. Supongo. Pero él tendría que haber sido increíblemente hábil y veloz —dijo, y sacudió la cabeza—. No, no creo que hiciera algo así. Además, ¿con qué propósito lo haría?

—Es cierto, ¿para qué? Si de todos modos usted iba a acostarse con él sin necesidad de estar drogada.

Ella lo miró llena de animosidad, pero no se dio por enterada. Él no pidió disculpas, pero dijo:

—Dudo que James pusiera algo en su copa. Recurrir a algo por el estilo hubiese sido humillante para su ego. Se sentía orgulloso de su talento para llevarse mujeres a la cama.

Tras una pausa, añadió:

—Si no ha sido James, entonces ¿quién?

—No tengo ni idea. Tal vez alguien que ha deseado jugarme una mala pasada. Tampoco estoy segura de que eso ocurriera en The Wheelhouse. Me sentía medio rara cuando nos fuimos del bar. Pero fue al llegar a casa de James cuando empecé a sentirme muy mal.

—¿Le dijo a James que no se sentía bien?

—Creo que no. Estaba ansiosa por lo que él iba a contarme. No quise que nada lo distrajera, ni que él propusiera dejarlo para otra ocasión.

—Correcto. Usted no podía permitir que algo le impidiese obtener una primicia.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió ella.

Edward estuvo a punto de replicar que él sabía de sobra hasta dónde era ella capaz de llegar con tal de atrapar una noticia importante, pero no lo hizo.

—James empezó entonces a seducirla...

—No me sedujo. Dijo que deseaba hablar conmigo. Cuando me contó lo de su cáncer, pensé que ése era el propósito de nuestra reunión —dijo ella e hizo una pausa.

En cuanto volvió a hablar, su voz se oyó alterada, más suave:

—¿Usted sabía que él tenía cáncer? —preguntó ella.

Algo en el interior de Edward pareció retorcerse, pero él consiguió controlarse.

—No, hasta que supe que había muerto en la cama con usted.

—¿No habían seguido en contacto después de que usted se marchara de Charleston?

—No.

—Ya veo.

—No, no ve nada.

—Él era su mejor amigo.

—Era.

—¿Y no lo vio ni supo nada de él durante cinco años?

—No.

—¿Qué causó la ruptura? ¿Su partida? ¿O los hechos que motivaron la partida?

Edward no estaba preparado para hablar tan pronto de eso. Tenía que saber cómo había muerto su amigo James antes de hablar acerca de cómo había vivido él.

—James le dijo, pues, que se estaba muriendo.

Ella asintió.

—¿Cree que se lo contó porque deseaba un polvo por compasión?

Bella le arrojó una mirada fulminante.

—Qué pregunta más inmadura. Qué conclusión más masculina. También lo pensé cuando los dos detectives me preguntaron lo mismo.

—¿Qué les dijo?

—Les dije que no. James no necesitaba darme pena, así como tampoco necesitaba usar la droga de la violación.

—Qué conclusión más femenina.

—No lo necesitaba.

—Habló la voz de la experiencia.

Ella se contuvo, a punto de responder algo, y lo contempló en silencio.

—Por lo tanto, él no la invitó para decirle que le quedaban pocas semanas de vida.

—No —afirmó ella y le contó que él había rechazado sus condolencias—. James me dijo que no tenía tiempo para hablar de cáncer y de funerales. Me dijo que tenía algo más importante que contarme, y que la historia que iba a confiarme me catapultaría como periodista.

Edward quedó expectante. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Pasaron varios segundos; por fin dijo:

—Y bien, ¿cuál fue la gran noticia?

—No lo sé.

—¡Tonterías! —Exclamó, saltando de su silla—. No soy un periodista de la competencia. No voy a llamar a nadie. Puede contarme su valiosa historia, sólo quiero saber lo que le dijo James.

Ella abandonó la silla y se acercó para decirle:

—¡No sé nada! Se puso...

—¿Cómo?

—Nervioso.

Edward soltó una risotada.

—¿James?

—James

—¿James, el hombre de los nervios de acero? ¿James, el siempre sereno y nunca alterado?

—Sí. Ya sé que suena inapropiado...

—No, suena ridículo.

—Pues sucedió como le he contado. Se puso muy nervioso y empezó a sudar.

Tras pasar los dedos de ambas manos por su pelo, como si fuesen rastrillos, Edward la observó y luego puso las manos en jarras.

—Usted sí que es dura de roer, ¿no es cierto? En cuanto ve una oportunidad, la aprovecha. Tiene agarrados a todos de los cojones y le encanta que sea así. La policía. Yo. Todo el mundo. Está explotando este asunto, tratando de sacarle provecho, inventado esta historia inverosímil de su pérdida de memoria cuando lo que ocurrió en realidad fue que James y usted se emborracharon e hicieron el amor hasta que él murió.

—Me importa un bledo lo que piense usted de mí —dijo llena de furia, trabucándose mientras hablaba—. Usted, que vive aquí en esta..., esta... casucha miserable, no tiene derecho a hablar de ambición o a opinar sobre una vida ajena. Piense, primero, qué es lo que desea de mí.

—Gracias, lo haré. Se lo aseguro.

—En cualquier caso, le aseguro que no soy una mentirosa. Si me ha traído hasta aquí para sonsacarme la verdad, entonces ha cometido un crimen en vano. Puede encontrar la misma verdad en lo que han publicado los periódicos y en lo que dije en mi rueda de prensa. Puede gustarle o no, puede aceptarlo o no, creerlo o no. A mí, la verdad sea dicha, me importa un bledo.

Dicho esto, ella avanzó otro paso. Ya casi estaban frente a frente.

—James estaba a punto de contarme algo de suma importancia para él. Pero se puso nervioso y se distrajo. Empezó a observar a la gente de las mesas vecinas. Miró varias veces en dirección a la barra. Aunque me hablaba a mí, miraba por encima de mis hombros, por...

Se interrumpió aquí y, durante un instante interminable, aunque seguía mirando fijamente a Edward, éste sintió que ella no lo veía. Luego ella retrocedió y, con dificultad, volvió a sentarse en la silla, con la mirada perdida.

También él volvió a su silla, sin dejar de mirarla y sin hablar, por miedo a espantar los recuerdos que parecían reptar hacia su conciencia. Esperaba que, aguijoneándola como lo estaba haciendo, algún recuerdo perdido volviera a la superficie. Al parecer, eso iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro. Él aguardaba.

Por último, ella volvió a hablar:

—Una vez entrevisté a un hombre que aceptó hablar conmigo acerca de una huelga laboral, pero sólo si podía permanecer en el anonimato. El técnico de sonido y yo alteramos su voz de forma electrónica y él llevó una capucha durante toda la entrevista. Aun así, mientras lo entrevistaba, no me miró ni una sola vez. Podía ver sus ojos en las ranuras de la capucha; mirada de un lado a otro y observaba todo el tiempo por encima de mis hombros. En un momento dado, me giré para saber qué estaba mirando con tanto interés. Yo no veía nada que me pareciera peligroso. Pero él, sí.

Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en Edward.

—Eso mismo le sucedió a James. Pensé que su preocupación indicaba que no se sentía bien, o que hacía demasiado calor en el bar, o incluso que, pese a la poca importancia que le había dado a lo del cáncer, abordar el asunto lo había puesto de mal humor. Ahora creo, sin embargo, que tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo de alguien que estaba allí?

—¿En qué otro lugar iba a estar?

—Y usted, ¿en ningún momento miró hacia atrás?

—A decir verdad, estuve a punto de hacerlo. Y a lo mejor James lo intuyó, porque me tomó de la mano y me propuso que fuéramos a su casa, a seguir hablando allí. Dejó el dinero en la mesa y salimos.

—¿Alguno de ustedes dos habló con alguien de camino a la salida?

—No. Salvo el hecho de pedir permiso para que nos dejaran pasar.

—¿Alguna reacción hostil? ¿Algún cruce de palabras en especial?

—Ni siquiera una mirada hostil.

—¿Vio usted a alguien que le pareciera sospechoso?

—¿Sospechoso?

—Alguien de aspecto siniestro.

—Sólo conservo imágenes borrosas —dijo ella; luego dejó pasar un rato y sacudió la cabeza—. No, no recuerdo a nadie con claridad.

—¿Alguien los siguió?

—No —repuso, pero se corrigió—: No lo creo.

—¿No está segura, entonces?

—Recuerdo una imagen fugaz, pero...

Él tuvo la certeza de que ella intentaba así captar su interés, pero no permitió que lo lograra.

—Dudo que alguien nos siguiera, aunque no estoy totalmente segura —dijo y posó los ojos en él—. Ya le he explicado esto mismo a la policía. Nada, nada fuera de lo común ocurrió entre nuestra mesa y la puerta de salida.

—¿Y durante el viaje a casa de James? ¿Hubo algún encuentro en el camino?

—No lo creo, pero no guardo un recuerdo perfecto del trayecto. Por entonces ya estaba bastante mareada. Tan sólo recuerdo haber entrado en la casa y haberme dirigido directamente al sofá para echarme allí. Necesitaba hacerlo. Me preguntaba cómo podía haberme emborrachado con un solo vaso, un vaso que ni siquiera recuerdo haber vaciado.

—De modo que fue al sofá y...

—Y eso. No me acuerdo de nada más.

—James se sentó a su lado, en el sofá?

—No estoy segura.

—¿Ustedes dos empezaron a besarse?

—Ya le he dicho que ni siquiera puedo recordar si James se sentó a mi lado.

—¿No recuerda haber bebido whisky?

—No. Pero debí de hacerlo, porque lo vomité a la mañana siguiente.

—James era bueno hablando con las mujeres e induciéndolas a hacer cosas a las que eran reacias. Beber mucho y quitarse la ropa, por ejemplo. Era un experto en desvestir mujeres. Solía ufanarse de sus técnicas —dijo, estudiándola de cerca, interesado en ver sus reacciones.

—Si ha aplicado estas técnicas conmigo, no lo recuerdo. Ignoro cómo llegué a desvestirme, cómo fuimos a parar a la cama y qué hicimos una vez allí.

La voz de Bella se entrecortó súbitamente. Sus ojos se cargaron de intensidad.

—¿Puede imaginarse lo horrible que es todo esto para mí? Sé muy bien que usted tiene una pésima opinión de mí, pero nadie merece que otros saquen ventaja de este modo. No tengo la menor idea de lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero las cosas que podrían haberme sucedido sin que yo lo supiera ni consintiera me dan miedo y me hacen sentir enferma.

Durante un buen rato, él no dijo nada. Después preguntó:

—¿Cree que James se aprovechó de usted?

Ella respiró profundamente y soltó el aire de una vez. Ya no lloraba, pero le goteaba la nariz.

—Me cuesta mucho imaginarlo, pero no lo sé —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Él se puso en pie y fue el baño. Buscó allí un poco de papel higiénico y regresó con él. Lo plegó hasta formar un cuadrado y lo arrimó a la nariz de ella.

—Sople.

Ella lo miró enfurecida e hizo que no con la cabeza. —Vamos, no sea tonta. Sople.

Sopló. Él le limpió la nariz y fue a arrojar el papel en la cocina. Entonces le preguntó si deseaba un poco más de agua. Ella dijo que no.

Después de volver a su silla, él volvió a la carga:

—Cuénteme acerca de cuando usted despertó.

Ella le describió a James durmiendo a su lado y dándole la espalda. Su cabeza era un lío, ella estaba confundida. Recogió sus ropas. Encontró algunas en el salón. Después fue al cuarto de baño, donde vomitó.

—No se me ocurrió pensar que me habían drogado. Estaba con James Whitherdale. Un oficial de policía. Un hombre en quien confiaba. Vi la botella de whisky y me acusé a mí misma de haber perdido el control, de haber cometido una estupidez.

Hizo una breve pausa y le arrojó una mirada mordaz.

—Lo cual no es mi estilo. No suelo beber hasta perder la razón, ni acostumbro a despertar en la cama de un hombre sin recordar cómo he ido a parar allí. De hecho, nunca me había ocurrido algo así. Ni por asomo. Me gusta controlar las cosas.

—Eso sí que lo creo —dijo él, de una manera que le desagradó.

—De todos modos —prosiguió ella—, usé el váter y me duché, dos cosas que nadie te aconseja hacer cuando sospechas que te han dado la droga de la violación. Por lo tanto, no puedo demostrar nada.

—¿Cuándo perdió usted su virginidad?

La pregunta la cogió desprevenida.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Cuántos años hace que mantiene relaciones sexuales?

—Esto a usted no le importa.

—No es que me importe. Simplemente me cuesta creer que se siente aquí y me diga en la cara que es incapaz de saber si James y usted hicieron el amor.

—Encontraron la funda de un preservativo.

—Aaah. Entonces sí.

—Podría ser, pero yo no lo sé. Mi médica...

—¿Para qué necesita una prueba científica? ¿No lo sabe Incluso horas después, ¿no lo seguiría sintiendo?

—¿Y usted?

—¡Yo no soy una mujer! Nadie me ha penetrado.

Ella calló lo que estaba a punto de decir. Desvió la mirada, comprimió los labios y haciendo un esfuerzo recobró la compostura. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, le dijo:

—No me pareció que tuviéramos relaciones íntimas. Pero tampoco puedo jurarlo. Y, en cualquier caso, ¿eso qué importa? ¿No nos estamos apartando del punto central?

—Supongo que sí. Sea como fuere, James acabó muerto —dijo él, se incorporó y, tras extraer la cuchilla que llevaba en un bolsillo del pantalón, avanzó hasta instalarse a espaldas de la silla.

—Gracias —dijo ella, de forma sentida, mientras él cortaba la cinta con la que había atado sus manos.

—No se emocione demasiado. Todavía no hemos finalizado —le dijo. Entonces aferró los brazos de ella y la llevó arrastrando a la otra habitación.

—¿Qué hace? ¡Aguarde! Usted ha dicho que no iba a hacerme daño.

—No voy a hacerle daño. A menos que se resista y pelee.

Le propinó un suave empellón y ella avanzó hasta la cama dando traspiés. Chocar contra el colchón le impidió caer; rebotó y salió despedida rumbo a la puerta. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, como un gancho, la cargó hasta la cama y la depositó allí sin ninguna ceremonia.

El fuerte abrazo la dejó sin aire. Necesitó unos segundos para recobrar el aliento. Después volvió a enfurecerse y discutir; le propinaba puntapiés y sacudía los brazos en cualquier sentido con tal de hacer impacto en la cabeza de él.

Pero en ningún momento se trató de una auténtica riña. Él se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos para inutilizarle las piernas. Después cogió de algún bolsillo el rollo de cinta adhesiva y, esquivando sus cachetes y arañazos, cortó un segmento de cinta con ayuda de sus dientes, atrapó la mano izquierda de ella y la puso junto a uno de los postes de la cabecera de la cama. En cuestión de segundos, su muñeca quedó atada al poste.

Él se apartó de encima de ella y con el dorso de la mano notó que se había manchado la mejilla. Al ver que era sangre, le dijo:

—Como me vuelva a arañar, sujetaré sus manos tan alto que no estará precisamente cómoda.

—Váyase al diablo.

Convencido de que ella no podía hacerle ningún daño ni ir muy lejos durante el breve lapso que le llevaría salir de la cabaña y apagar las luces, resolvió hacer esto último. Cuando regresó a la habitación, la vio de pie junto a la cama, tironeando frenéticamente de la mano izquierda mientras hacía lo imposible por arrancarse la cinta con las uñas de la mano derecha, pero sólo consiguió mover la cama más y más lejos de la pared.

—¿Piensa arrastrar la cama hasta Charleston?

—¡Maldito sea! ¡Déjeme ir!

Edward se desabotonó los pantalones y se los bajó. Eso provocó, de inmediato, que ella cerrara la boca y lo mirara horrorizada.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Desnudarme, ¿o no le queda claro?

Se quitó las zapatillas, dio un paso y otro fuera de los pantalones vaqueros, y se quitó los calcetines. Se desabrochó dos botones de la camisa, se la quitó por encima de la cabeza y la colocó en la silla más cercana. Se acuclilló y recogió el rollo de cinta adhesiva.

—Vuelva a la cama.

Ella meneó la cabeza y dijo:

—Las ganas.

Él se abalanzó antes de que ella pudiera planificar cualquier defensa. Acabó, en contados segundos, boca arriba en la cama. Volvió a subirse a horcajadas y esta vez inmovilizó ambas manos con cinta adhesiva. Nuevamente cortó la cinta a mordiscos.

—Podrá arañar la cinta de la muñeca izquierda, pero nunca desobedecerme —dijo.

—Tal vez no —repuso ella, sin aliento—. Pero puedo hacerle la vida imposible.

Él no supo descifrar su sonrisa maliciosa, que tenía mucho de advertencia. Era ya muy tarde para reaccionar cuando ella movió la rodilla a la altura de su entrepierna. El golpe le dio cerca de los testículos, y falló por muy poco. Él ya había contenido la respiración, anticipándose a un dolor que, por fortuna, no llegó.

Frustrada por haber fallado, exclamó:

—¡Déjeme en paz! ¡Bájese!

Por el contrario, él se extendió cuan largo era encima de ella, y el hecho de ubicar sus piernas de igual modo que las de ella disminuyó todo el peligro. Bella se sentía aplastada, pero no vencida. Corcoveaba como un potro, intentando que él cayera al suelo. Él había puesto su rostro tan cerca del suyo que intercambiaron unos jadeos iracundos, aunque sin llegar a mirarse en ningún momento.

—¡Ya basta! —ordenó.

Por supuesto, ella no se sometió.

—¿Quiere saber por qué la he traído aquí?

—Creo que lo sé —replicó ella, resollando por el esfuerzo.

—Usted no sabe una mierda. Voy a explicárselo. Eso sí, primero tiene que dejar de pelear.

Instantáneamente, ella se calmó. Pero le clavó una mirada asesina.

—La he traído aquí porque le creo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par.

—Probablemente soy la única persona en todo el estado que le cree.

—¿Qué? —alcanzó a preguntar ella.

—Sí. Yo creo que alguien le ha borrado la memoria de forma deliberada. Dicho esto, ejerció aún más presión sobre ella, con énfasis, como para cerciorarse de que ella le prestara atención. —Le creo porque a mí me ha sucedido lo mismo.


	9. Capítulo 7

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Bella despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol impactaron contra su rostro. Yacía de costado, de cara a la ventana. Por la ventana podía ver un denso bosque, la hojas de una parra meciéndose contra el poste de un viejo tendedero y un ave de rapiña que dibujaba espirales en el cielo sin nubes.

Al recordar dónde estaba, se echó boca arriba y logró erguirse con ayuda de los codos. La luz diurna no realzaba mucho el aspecto del lugar. Era un habitáculo pequeño, que consistía en una cama, una silla y una mesa de televisión que hacía las veces de mesa de noche y en la que se ubicaba una lámpara de brazo. En un rincón se alzaba una enorme cómoda con seis amplios cajones.

La habitación carecía de todo encanto, excepción hecha de la colcha con dibujos que cubría los pies y las piernas de Bella. Parecía bordada a mano, y los retales que la conformaban estaban bien combinados en lo que atañe al color.

Sólo existía otro objeto decorativo: un boniato que germinaba de un tubérculo puesto en un tarro con agua que había sobre la cómoda. Sus raíces habían formado algo así como un denso nido dentro del tarro, mientras que los brotes exhibían hojas, ocupaban todo el espacio y llegaban casi hasta el techo, con sus zarcillos rizados en torno a una cuerda clavada con tachuelas a la pared.

La habitación era humilde pero ordenada. Las ropas de él ya no estaban en el suelo, ni siquiera en la silla donde las había dejado la noche anterior.

Las manos de Bella estaban libres, pero aún tenía cinta adhesiva en las muñecas. La huella de la cinta era delgada y blanca. Quitó la colcha y salió de la cama. La puerta que conducía al salón estaba cerrada, pero a través de ella llegaba el olor del café. Con el aroma se le hizo la boca agua.

Después de usar el baño, abrió con indecisión la puerta del dormitorio. Él estaba allí, con la espalda apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, contemplando la ventana mientras sorbía un tazón de café.

A mí me ha sucedido lo mismo.

Después de haber dicho esto y de haberla observado durante un instante, él había dejado de aplastarla para hacerse a un lado, había apagado la lámpara de brazo y se había echado en la misma cama, a espaldas de ella. En ningún momento se habían tocado, salvo el roce del dorso de sus manos, atadas unas contra otras.

Él no se había movido. Ella tampoco. A los pocos minutos él respiraba con regularidad, obviamente dormido. Por imposible que pueda parecer, ella también cayó dormida de inmediato.

Ahora Edward, como si hubiese presentido la presencia de ella, se giró de pronto. Mientras se miraban, ella intentó medir su grado de hostilidad, al menos esa mañana. Iba a guardarle rencor para siempre, de eso estaba convencida. Pero si deseaba vengarse causándole daño físico, jamás le habría desatado las manos. Su rostro carecía de expresión, o eso parecía. No era fácil descubrir qué ocultaba la barba.

Tanteando el terreno, dijo:

—El boniato está muy bien y proporciona un bello toque hogareño.

Él la observó sin decir nada. Luego hizo un vago gesto señalando la cocina.

—Las tazas de café están en el armario, a la derecha.

La alfombra de bambú que cubría casi todo el salón daba paso al suelo de vinilo de la cocina. Sintió frío en la planta de los pies. Cogió una taza del armario y se sirvió un poco de café. El sabor era tan fuerte como el aspecto, pero estaba bueno.

—Creo que hay edulcorante en algún lado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría echarle leche, si tuviera.

—En el frigorífico.

Tras echar leche en el café, se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa de comedor de madera y empezó a quitar la cinta adhesiva pegoteada en su muñeca.

—Si hace que se sienta mejor, yo me arranqué unos pelos al quitármela y me dolió mucho.

Ella le devolvió una lánguida sonrisa.

—Hace que me sienta mejor, sí.

Finalizada la tarea, hizo dos bolas con la cinta. Él extendió una mano y ella dejó caer ahí las dos bolas. Él los arrojó al cubo de la basura.

—¿Cómo está su cabeza?

—Aún me duelen un poco las raíces de los cabellos.

—Son los riesgos de ser una secuestrada que no colabora. Ella le clavó una mirada fulminante. Entonces él añadió, inesperadamente:

—Tenía que hacer que usted me tomara en serio.

No era lo que se llama una disculpa, pero ella se lo tomó como lo más parecido que podía esperar de él.

—Al menos pude pagarle con la misma moneda —dijo ella, deteniéndose en la marca de su arañazo en la mejilla, justo al lado de la barba.

—Si su rodilla me hubiese acertado en los cojones, ahí sí que me habría pagado en serio —dijo, y fue abrir el frigorífico—. Supongo que está hambrienta.

—No entiendo, ¿anoche era mi raptor y hoy es un cortés anfitrión?

Él encendió la llama de un pequeño calentador de gas, cogió una sartén y luego puso en ella unas lonchas de panceta.

—¿Señor Masen? ¿Edward?—dijo al ver que él no respondía. Él la observó de soslayo—. ¿Por qué me ha quitado la cinta adhesiva? ¿Por qué estoy libre?

—¿No oyó lo que le dije anoche?

—Que me cree porque a usted le ha sucedido lo mismo.

—Por eso ya no es necesaria la cinta adhesiva.

—Me podría haber dicho lo mismo por teléfono o de alguna otra forma civilizada. ¿Por qué me hizo pasar anoche tanto miedo y tanta angustia?

—Maldad. Sed de venganza.

—¿Lo admite?

—En parte, sí. Aunque el miedo y la angustia fueron también buenos incentivos. Necesitaba estar convencido de que usted decía la verdad acerca de la pérdida de su memoria.

—¿Y ahora está convencido?

—Si no lo estuviera, usted aún estaría atada de pies y manos.

Durante un momento, Bella meditó acerca de lo que él había dicho, mientras la panceta chisporroteaba en la sartén y él batía unos huevos en un cuenco.

—Si ayer creyó en mis palabras, ¿por qué no me dejó partir?

—Porque en tal caso usted habría querido ir directamente al canal de televisión para informar de lo ocurrido, habría salido a toda prisa de aquí y se habría hallado en plena oscuridad, sin saber adónde ir, sin saber en qué lugar se encuentra. Y se habría metido de cabeza en el desierto o en los montes. Por lo tanto, para evitar que usted se perdiera o se hiciera daño a sí misma, he tenido que atarla. Convengamos en que ayer fue un día largo y complicado. Yo estaba cansado y deseaba dormir. No quería discutir con usted acerca de ello. Me pareció que lo más sencillo era atarla.

Mientras él hablaba, debió admitir que lo que Edward decía era lo que tal vez habría hecho ella si la hubiera puesto en libertad.

—¿Y ahora no le preocupa que haga nada de eso?

—Ya no lo hará —dijo él, removiendo la panceta y echando los huevos batidos en la sartén. Luego introdujo dos rodajas de pan en una tostadora tan abollada como oxidada. Cada uno de sus movimientos era simple, como si ejecutara una rutina diaria.

—¿Sabe que ha cometido varios delitos?

Siempre dándole la espalda, él se encogió de hombros.

—Piense qué buen relato periodístico podría contarse —insistió ella y miró a través de la puerta mosquitera; había una camioneta aparcada a escasos pasos de la cabaña—. «Edward Masen irrumpió en mi hogar y me secuestró», podría ser el gran titular de las noticias de hoy. Para ello basta con que llegue a una carretera que hay muy cerca de aquí.

—A exactamente seis kilómetros y medio. Pero usted no irá allí.

Edward llevó a la mesa un manojo de utensilios, que dejó caer ruidosamente. A ello le siguió un rollo de papel de cocina. Repartió entonces la comida en dos platos y le pasó uno a ella. Tomó asiento y roció los huevos con tabasco, cogió un tenedor y empezó a comer.

El desayuno olía a gloria, pero ella no probó bocado. De pronto Bella creyó entender por qué estaba él tan confiado en que ella no escaparía de allí.

—No me iré porque sólo tengo parte de la historia.

Él dejó la comida para coger el rollo de papel, desgarrar un poco y limpiarse la boca. Ella alcanzó a vislumbrar una especie de sonrisa tras la barba.

—Su curiosidad es más fuerte que mi cinta adhesiva.

—Todo esto tiene que ver con lo que James iba a contarme, ¿verdad? Y se remonta también a lo que ocurrió hace cinco años, ¿no? —preguntó ella, pero advirtió consternada que él seguía comiendo, impasible—. ¿Cuándo me va a contar el resto de la historia?

—Se le está enfriando la comida.

A la larga, él le contaría la historia completa. Ella estaba segura. No tendría que provocarlo ni que rogárselo, puesto que estaba claro que él deseaba contar esta historia. Del mismo modo que James había querido contársela. Debía de tratarse de algo colosal. Posiblemente una de esas primicias que cambian la historia, como James le había anunciado.

Pero tendría que esperar hasta después del desayuno.

Se puso a comer con voracidad. Sólo cuando ella acabó, él quitó la mesa. Secó los platos que él había lavado. La curiosidad la estaba matando, pero él no decía ni una sola palabra, y ella tampoco lo hizo.

Tras los quehaceres domésticos, volvieron a la mesa y se sentaron frente a frente. Edward se puso a juguetear con una caja de mondadientes que había en el centro de la mesa.

El silencio se desplegaba más y más, hasta que a ella se le hizo insoportable. Al parecer, él esperaba que ella abriera el fuego. Dijo entonces:

—Si me hubiese confesado horas antes que a usted le había ocurrido lo mismo, y si me hubiese dado unos minutos para asimilarlo, yo habría entrado en razón tal como lo he hecho esta mañana.

—Quizá.

—No habría salido corriendo, ni me habría precipitado al desierto o al monte. No hasta haber oído la historia completa.

—Es muy probable que no hiciera nada de eso.

Edward se contradecía. Ella sacudió la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—Por lo tanto, no era realmente necesario que me atara las manos y me amarrase a la cama, ¿verdad?

—No.

—De modo que lo hizo por pura maldad.

—En parte...

—¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Por qué... —había empezado a decir, pero se detuvo de pronto creyendo saber la razón.

Él había bajado la mirada. Tan pronto como volvió a alzarla, ella sintió que sus ojos atravesaban la mesa y le propinaban un suave puñetazo en la zona baja del abdomen.

En ese preciso instante unos pasos resonaron cerca de la puerta de entrada.

—¡Edward! Vamos, muchacho, ¡despierta!

—Mierda —musitó Edward y abandonó la silla a toda prisa.

El hombre más extravagante que Bella hubiese visto en su vida entró por la puerta mosquitera y faltó poco para que arrancara de cuajo los goznes. Al sujeto lo acompañaban tres sabuesos, que brincaban a su alrededor. La baba que chorreaba por las lenguas iba a dar a los pies descalzos y como crujientes del hombre.

—Llévate a estos malditos perros de aquí —ordenó Edward—. Tienen pulgas. Lo mismo que tú, por cierto.

El anciano dio la impresión de no haber oído nada. Pero, casi de inmediato, se quedó paralizado al ver a Bella, quien se había puesto de pie, en parte para protestar contra los perros que ahora brincaban en torno a ella, más curiosos que amenazantes, y olfateaban sus piernas descubiertas.

Edward emitió un silbido agudo.

—¡Fuera! —exclamó.

Los tres sabuesos se retiraron a regañadientes, lloriqueando y con el rabo entre las patas. Edward mantenía abierta la puerta mosquitera. Los animales se escabulleron al patio, donde se echaron convertidos en tres jadeantes montículos caninos.

Edward retornó a la mesa y volvió a sentarse como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción. El anciano seguía paralizado en medio del salón, mirando fijamente a Bella.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Bella advirtió la nota de desprecio con que el hombre había dicho la palabra «ella».

—¿Usted sabe quién soy?

—No soy ciego. Claro que sé quién es usted —dijo el anciano, y buscó a Edward con la mirada—. Lo sé todo acerca de usted.

El tono daba a entender que cuanto sabía era por boca de Edward y que distaba de ser elogioso.

—Me ha secuestrado.

—¿Secuestrado?

—Vino a mi casa, me ató, me amordazó y me trajo aquí.

—¿Contra su voluntad?

—¿No es eso lo que la palabra secuestro suele implicar?

—No se dé aires de grandeza conmigo, señorita. Usted necesitará el apoyo de todos sus amigos.

Esto provocó la reacción de Edward. Miró al anciano con dureza y dijo:

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Lo he visto esta mañana en la televisión —dijo, mirando con recelo a Bella. Luego se dirigió a Edward:

—Le han hecho la autopsia a tu finado amigo James.

Cada vez que un policía moría de algo que no fuesen causas naturales o vejez, aquello se convertía en noticia.

Riley Biers hijo lo sabía porque lo había experimentado cuando murió su padre. Lo habían matado de un balazo en el estómago y abandonado en un sucio callejón, desangrándose entre las ratas. Los periódicos evaluaron el hecho como un crimen atroz, cometido por un agresor salvaje. El gremio sintió tristeza e indignación. Habían perdido a un héroe que durante mucho tiempo sería recordado entre los oficiales como un ejemplo de generosa valentía.

Había transcurrido apenas un año entre el incendio y la noche en que mataron a su padre, que también se llamaba Riley. Las habladurías acerca del incendio empezaban a apagarse cuando el asesinato las reavivó.

Como policía que era, Riley hijo sabía que aquella noche su padre se había apartado de los procedimientos oficiales. Se había apartado, incluso, del sentido común. Pero un error tan costoso había sido eclipsado por los homenajes póstumos a su valor fuera de lo común.

Alguien pidió a los otros tres héroes del incendio que rindieran tributo a su padre. Las fotos en las que Jacob Black aparecía encasquetado y con la cabeza inclinada lo estaban ayudando en su carrera por el cargo de fiscal general. Durante el entierro, Mike Newton lloró a lágrima viva. James Whitherdale ofreció a la viuda y al hijo, a Riley «júnior», toda la ayuda que necesitaran tanto de él como de la policía, «Lo que haga falta», había dicho James, estrechando las manos de su madre al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

En los meses que siguieron al entierro, James los llamó en numerosas ocasiones, e incluso se pasó por su hogar un par de veces para ver cómo iba todo. Les llevó flores y pequeños regalos. Pero luego las llamadas y las visitas disminuyeron hasta que finalizaron del todo.

Cada cierto tiempo, James y Riley hijo se cruzaban en algún pasillo del cuartel general de la policía. Invariablemente intercambiaban saludos cordiales, pero era obvio para Riley que James no quería detenerse a conversar, y eso no le molestaba en absoluto.

Ahora mismo, una foto de aquel hombre tan sincero y apuesto ocupaba la pantalla del televisor de doce pulgadas que había en la cocina de su hogar.

—Ha fallecido otro oficial de policía que destacó hace cinco años, durante el recordado incendio de la comisaría. Al parecer, ha fallecido víctima de un crimen —anunció, con solemnidad, el presentador de las noticias.

—¿Papá?

—¡Shhh!

—Quiero leche.

Cada mañana, Riley preparaba el desayuno a sus dos hijos. No era una tarea que le agradara especialmente. De hecho, todas las mañanas maldecía los gemidos, los lamentos, los ruegos y los inevitables derramamientos de líquido. Sin embargo, preparar el desayuno era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su esposa y por sus hijos. Lo mínimo.

Así que vertió la leche de forma mecánica en una mezcla de taza con biberón, cerró la tapa y se la dio a su hijo de tres años. Su hija de dos años de edad, que olía a pañales sucios, estaba en la trona y había hecho una papilla con los gofres y la mermelada.

—Hace dos días, la periodista Bella Swan encontró el cadáver de James Whitherdale en su propia cama. La señorita Swan, quien llamó al 911, afirma que se había citado con Whitherdale en un conocido bar nocturno, pero alega no recordar nada de la noche que ambos pasaron juntos.

La pantalla mostró entonces la fachada de The Wheelhouse. Riley hijo conocía el lugar, aunque nunca había estado en él.

—¿Papá?

—Espera un momento —dijo con brusquedad.

—La policía, después de haberle practicado un largo interrogatorio a la señorita Swan, se ha negado a mencionar ningún hecho que pudiera imputarla. Sin embargo, han pedido que la autopsia de James Whitherdale se efectúe lo antes posible. Eric, en virtud de los resultados que arroje el estudio médico, ¿es factible que las autoridades vuelvan a interrogar a la señorita Swan?

Ante las cámaras apareció un reportero, que seguía el caso desde las puertas del domicilio de James Whitherdale, lugar ahora convertido en el escenario de un crimen.

—No me cabe la menor duda, Tyler. En la rueda de prensa de ayer, la señorita Swan sostuvo que está impaciente por conocer los motivos de la muerte de Whitherdale. Según ella misma ha admitido, fue la última persona que lo vio vivo. De acuerdo con el resultado de la autopsia, la policía querrá hacerle varias preguntas.

—¿Riley?

Riley giró y se topó con su mujer, que acababa de levantarse y aún tenía los ojos hinchados de sueño.

—¿Es acerca de James Whitherdale? ¿Qué decían?

—Que no murió mientras dormía. No es tan simple.

Las palabras salieron de su boca con cierta reluctancia.

Asombrada, ella dijo:

—¿En serio?

Él asintió, deseando que no fuera cierto.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, entonces?

Riley hijo no disponía de elementos de juicio para responder.

Mike Newton ya había abierto la puerta delantera cuando su suegro hizo notar mediante un bocinazo tremendo que había llegado. Así y todo, mientras Mike se acomodaba en el asiento de la última adquisición de Fred Stanley, un flamante Corvette rojo descapotable, Fred arrojó una mirada de reproche como si su yerno se hubiese hecho esperar demasiado tiempo.

Mike pasó por alto esa mirada. No pensaba pedir perdón por haber sido más que puntual, por haber llegado incluso antes de la hora convenida.

Fred, que vivía a apenas kilómetro y medio de allí, en una mansión similar, había quedado con Mike en que lo recogería a las siete y cuarto, de modo que llegasen al club a las siete y media y pudieran empezar a jugar al golf a las ocho menos cuarto. Mientras cambiaba impecablemente de marcha, Fred preguntó: —¿Has traído los planos?

—Aquí están —dijo Mike y se preguntó qué demonios creía ese hijo de puta que llevaba él en su maletín. ¿Qué cosa podía cargar allí excepto los planos del nuevo complejo deportivo municipal? Ese día tenían que reunirse con los urbanistas del ayuntamiento para tratar de convencerlos y obtener de modo oficial el permiso de construcción. Si la constructora Stanley conseguía el contrato, los bolsillos de Fred se llenarían considerablemente.

No era la primera vez que su suegro se valía de la fama de Mike, así como de sus contactos con el ayuntamiento, para cerrar algún negocio lucrativo. Durante los cuatro años que llevaban casados Mike y Jessica, se habían cerrado muchos contratos. Pero nunca se oía que Fred o que Jessica reconocieran la aportación de Mike al crecimiento de la empresa. Con el paso del tiempo, Mike había perdido incluso la ilusión de que tuvieran un mínimo gesto de reconocimiento.

—Déjalos que nos ganen —dijo Fred.

Mike asintió. Siempre que Fred empezaba una negociación con una partida de golf, lo habitual era dejar ganar a los contrincantes. En caso contrario, jugaba con ferocidad.

En el colegio y la universidad, Mike había sido un atleta y había participado en casi todas las disciplinas deportivas. No se había dedicado al golf hasta los treinta años, y aun así jugaba bien. Había aprendido solo a golpear con potencia, precisión y sutileza. A Fred le irritaba que, por muchas trampas que hiciera, Mike lo derrotara siempre.

—Por favor, que no sea obvio que estás dejándolos ganar —dijo Fred, mirando velozmente a Mike para luego mirarse a sí mismo en el espejo retrovisor. De tal padre, tal hija. No había espejo que no les agradara.

—Descuida —contestó Mike. Se sentía como un chiquillo al que llevan a la escuela y, en el camino, le dan las instrucciones del día.

—¿Cómo estaba mi niña esta mañana?

—Aún dormida cuando partí.

Fred rió.

—Es una bella durmiente.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Has oído eso?

—¿Oír qué? —preguntó Mike, distraído. Estaba mirando el paisaje, sobre todo el río Ashley. Aquella mañana olía a agua salada.

—La policía ha recibido los resultados de la autopsia de tu amigo.

La única reacción de Mike fue agitar la cabeza.

Su suegro sonrió primero con suficiencia y después volvió a reír con fuerza.

—Pensé que te interesaría.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice el informe?

Mike odiaba preguntar esas cosas, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta, aunque tuviera que suplicarle a ese hijo de puta.

Fred disfrutaba del suspense que había provocado. Se acomodó las gafas de sol y se miró una vez más en el espejo antes de hablar.

—Según la autopsia, Whitherdale no falleció de muerte natural ni de nada relacionado con el cáncer.

El coche dobló de tal modo que entró en el club casi en dos ruedas y por fin se detuvo en el aparcamiento, en una plaza que Fred pagaba mensualmente. En cuanto hubo quitado las llaves, miró a Mike. Le había cambiado el humor. Ya no había más sonrisas ni risotadas.

—Ni que decir tiene, Mike, que cualquier paso en falso relacionado con este asunto sería una catástrofe.

—Sé muy bien lo que debo hacer. Jugar bastante bien, pero dejar que ganen ellos.

Fred se quitó las gafas de sol y lo miró con dureza.

—No me estaba refiriendo al golf.

Siempre enfadado, el suegro bajó del coche y dio tal portazo que el vehículo se meció. Mike se apeó también y lo siguió. Al llegar a la sede del club, Fred sostuvo la puerta para que Mike pasara, mientras le decía:

—Es importante que estos tipos crean que estamos haciéndoles un favor, y no al revés. Entonces, sólo para marcar el paso, lleguemos dos o tres minutos tarde.

Mike asintió y pareció a gusto con el plan. Necesitaba un par de minutos adicionales para pasar por la casilla del vestuario, donde guardaba una botella. Si no tomaba un trago, sería incapaz de coger un palo de golf. Le temblaban las manos.

* * *

_Gracias Tina Nela y madaswan por leer esta historia, seguid disfrutando de ella_


	10. Capítulo 8

_Esta es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis con su lectura._

**Capítulo 8**

Bella prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Harry.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido con la autopsia?

Edward se preparó para una noticia impactante. Y se dijo que lo más probable era que Bella también se estuviera preparando, de modo que se acercó adonde ella se había cuadrado ante Harry.

—Han dicho...

—¿Quién? ¿Quién ha dicho?

—Los de la televisión —explicó Harry, y acto seguido buscó con los ojos a Edward—. ¿Te has vuelto loco, secuestrándola?

—¿Los periodistas?

—¿Eh? —La mirada de Harry volvió a posarse en Bella—. Sí, unos periodistas. Ellos y un policía con el que estaban hablando—. Y se dirigió nuevamente a Edward—: ¿Qué esperabas lograr con...?

—¿Y qué ha dicho? Me refiero al policía.

Harry empezó a impacientarse con las interrupciones de ella.

—Ha dicho que, de acuerdo con la autopsia, James Whitherdale murió de asfixia.

Ella retrocedió un paso.

—¿Asfixia?

—Que más o menos lo ahogaron. Con una almohada.

Ella escrutó a Harry con incredulidad.

—Eso es imposible.

—No le miento, señorita. Es lo que dijo aquel sujeto.

Durante unos cuantos segundos nadie se movió. Finalmente Bella se puso en acción, como si le hubiesen dado un pinchazo eléctrico.

—¿Dónde está su teléfono?

Sin aguardar la respuesta de Edward, ella se puso a revolver la cabaña. Derribó una pila de libros, esparció unos naipes, arrojando con rabia todo lo que encontraba que no fuera un teléfono.

—No tengo —dijo él.

—Un móvil, entonces. Tiene que tener un móvil.

—No. Y he dejado el suyo adrede en su casa.

—Un televisor. Una radio.

—Nada de nada. Vamos, Bella, cálmese.

Ella giró enfurecida. Sus brazos estaban rígidos a lo largo del cuerpo.

—Nadie vive sin teléfono...

—Yo sí —repuso él a viva voz.

Ella quedó boquiabierta, como si él fuese un ser de otra galaxia. Luego se dirigió a la puerta.

—Voy a coger su camioneta. ¿Están puestas las llaves?

Salió por la puerta mosquitera, pasó entre los perros echados en el suelo y descendió los empinados escalones. Entonces él fue corriendo a detenerla. De un manotazo aferró una manga de su cazadora. Eso aminoró la marcha, pero no la detuvo. Con violencia, ella logró soltarse, y lo dejó con apenas un jirón de tela sintética.

Ya casi había llegado a la camioneta cuando él consiguió atraparla por el codo.

—¡Maldición! ¿No puede esperar un minuto?

—¡Déjeme salir de aquí!

—Todavía no. No hasta que me diga lo que piensa hacer.

—¿Qué se cree que voy a hacer? Volver a la ciudad. Negarlo todo. Decirles que no tengo nada que ver con la muerte de James. Decirles que no recuerdo lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero que si hubiera matado a James me acordaría. ¿Asfixiado con una almohada? ¡Dios mío!

Tras soltarse por fin de las garras de Edward, se llevó las manos a las sienes y se frotó el cabello con nerviosismo.

—Usted ya les ha dicho que había perdido la memoria. Pero ellos no le han creído.

—Y siguen sin creerle.

Quien dijo esto último fue Harry. Los había seguido a cierta distancia, mientras forcejeaban.

—La están buscando —le dijo a Bella—. Han dicho que se ofrece una recompensa. Han ido a su casa y llegaron a la conclusión de que usted se había fugado para evitar que la detuvieran.

El anciano sonrió en dirección a Edward, exhibiendo su calamitosa dentadura. Luego añadió:

—Apuesto a que no se les pasó por la cabeza que alguien la hubiera secuestrado.

—Haré que ellos me crean —dijo Bella y retorciéndose logró escapar rumbo a la camioneta.

Edward volvió a atraparla.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hará, Bella? Usted pasó la noche allí, con James.

—Sí, pero no hay ninguna prueba que me incrimine.

—Tienen la almohada.

Con esta frase parecieron evaporarse sus deseos de escapar. Miró a Harry, y después volvió a mirar a Edward.

—¿Cómo podría haber sido yo capaz de matar a un hombre y, a continuación, echarme a dormir a su lado, como si nada?

—No creo que usted pudiera hacer algo así.

—Entonces...

—Pero ellos sí. Sí que lo creen. James era uno de ellos. Por lo tanto están buscando un chivo expiatorio, y alguien (el asesino de James) los ha convencido de que ya tienen ese chivo.

—¿El asesino de James? —Preguntó, sondeando los ojos de Edward—. ¿Usted sabía desde el principio que James fue asesinado?

—Lo sospechaba. No veía la hora de conocer los resultados de la autopsia, lo mismo que usted.

—¿Sospechaba de mí? —quiso saber y la voz se le puso repentinamente aguda.

Edward dudó antes de contestar:

—No, en realidad no.

—Pero usted sabe quién...

—Todavía no.

El tenue brillo de esperanza que él había vislumbrado en los ojos de ella palideció y se extinguió.

—Tengo que ir y probar mi inocencia.

—Présteme atención —dijo él, dando un paso al frente—. No puede volver allí sin armas para defenderse. Acabarán por meterla en la trituradora. Lo sé muy bien. He pasado por eso. Entremos. Que Harry nos cuente todo lo que han dicho en las noticias. —Bajó la voz y añadió—: Y deje que le diga algo. Después, seré yo quien la lleve en el camión. Lo juro.

Bella lo estudió. Después miró a Harry, que había alzado en brazos a uno de sus sabuesos y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Por último, se dirigió a Edward.

—De acuerdo, le doy una hora.

Harry dejó al sabueso en el patio y mantuvo abierta la puerta mosquitera para que ellos pudieran entrar. Luego se sirvió lo que quedaba de café. Edward se ofreció a preparar más, pero Bella rechazó la propuesta sacudiendo con aire ausente la cabeza y volviendo a instalarse en la mesa, en el sitio de antes. Edward hizo lo mismo. Harry se sentó en la tercera silla.

Bella parecía haber gastado toda su energía. Se había sentado con los hombros caídos y contemplaba las muescas en la superficie de la mesa. Con la uña de su dedo pulgar, recorrió una de las muescas. Al cabo de un rato alzó los ojos y vio que Edward y Harry la estaban mirando.

Entonces le preguntó a Harry, como si acabara de advertir su presencia.

—Y usted, ¿quién es?

—Harry Clearwater —repuso él, mientras Edward agregaba: —Mi vecino. Vive a un par de kilómetros de aquí. Mientras decía esto, Edward recordó la primera vez que había visto a Harry; qué visión más espeluznante había sido la del anciano. Ahora era Bella quien experimentaba la misma mezcla de asombro y repugnancia. Harry nunca llevaba camisa bajo el pantalón de peto, excepto en los días más fríos del año. Esto hacía que sus brazos y su pecho estuvieran destapados casi todo el año. Su piel parecía cuero, de morena que era, y estaba recubierta de una delgada capa de pelo blanco.

Era casi imposible establecer cuál era el color del cabello bajo el sombrero de paja que usaba permanentemente. Una desgreñada cola de caballo asomaba y colgaba por detrás. La engrasaba para espantar los piojos. Al menos eso creía Edward.

Que Bella permaneciera allí sentada junto al anciano era fehaciente prueba de su amabilidad, puesto que Harry prefería lavarse la cabeza a asearse. O acaso la amabilidad no fuera el factor principal.

Tal vez ella sentía tal estupefacción por lo que ocurría que no tenía fuerzas para alejarse de aquel olor añejo.

—Edward no quiere saber nada de la televisión —le dijo a Bella—. Dice que odia ese artefacto. Por lo tanto, si hay alguna noticia importante es mi deber que él se entere.

—¿Ellos tienen la almohada de James? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Harry asintió.

—La confiscaron como prueba, a la mañana siguiente. Dicen que estaba en el suelo, junto a la cama. Una de esas almohadas duras de gomaespuma. Llevaba grabados los rasgos de su cara. De inmediato sospecharon que usted lo había asfixiado, pero no dijeron nada hasta que el médico forense se pronunciara.

—Puede que asfixiaran a James con esa almohada, pero no fui yo, señor... eh...

—Clearwater. Y no me importa en absoluto si fue usted o no.

Ella echó atrás la silla y se puso de pie. Fue al frigorífico, cogió una botella con agua y bebió un largo trago. Entretanto, Edward notó que Harry lo miraba con curiosidad. En los ojos cansados del anciano aparecieron mil preguntas. Edward fingió no advertirlas.

—Entonces fueron a mi casa con la intención de detenerme —dijo Bella—. ¿Qué quiso sugerir usted cuando dijo que a ojos de ellos fue como si me hubiera fugado de casa?

—Bueno...

—Yo puedo responder a eso —dijo Edward—. Anoche aparqué mi camioneta e hice dedo hasta el centro de la ciudad. Primero pasé por The Wheelhouse y luego fui andando hasta la casa de usted.

—Y eso significa..

—Unos cuantos kilómetros. Después de golpearla, yo...

—¿La has golpeado?

Edward pasó por alto la interrupción de Harry.

—Busqué las llaves de su coche y las encontré en un perchero que había junto a la puerta de atrás. Salí como usted lo habría hecho, usando esa puerta y volviendo a activar la alarma.

—¿Y cómo lo hizo?

—Presté atención cuando usted marcaba los números para apagarla y me aprendí el código.

—Vaya.

—Hice la cama y traje conmigo su bolso. Por cierto, está en mi camión.

—Pero no ha traído mi móvil.

—No.

Bella repasó mentalmente lo que Edward le había dicho.

—No ha dejado huella alguna de ninguna pelea —dijo, y él asintió—. Ha borrado cada una de sus huellas, pero yo paso por una fugitiva de la justicia.

—Básicamente. Ésa era mi idea.

—Genial. Fabuloso —dijo, y suspiró con ira—. ¿Cómo hizo para sacarme de casa?

—La cargué como un fajo. Me entrenaron para ello, ¿recuerda? Sin esperar respuesta, él prosiguió:

—Luego conduje su coche hasta donde había dejado mi camioneta.

—Recuerdo que me trasladó de un vehículo a otro.

—Yo sabía que en ese momento usted estaba consciente.

—¿Dónde está mi coche?

—En una pista de aterrizaje abandonada. En medio de ninguna parte. Al final de una carretera sin salida. Nadie pasa por allí.

—¿Y usted? ¿Cómo conoce ese lugar?

—El tío de James tenía unos ciervos cerca de allí. Solíamos ir a hacer prácticas de tiro.

La mención del nombre de James trajo una expresión de dolor al rostro de ella.

—Todavía no puedo creer que haya muerto, mucho menos que haya muerto de esa manera. Tiene que haber ofrecido resistencia —dijo, frotándose las sienes—. Quiero recordar qué ocurrió. Lo intento. Pero no lo consigo.

—La policía ha dicho que James había ingerido demasiado whisky para ofrecer resistencia —explicó Harry—. Y además, claro, estaba enfermo de cáncer. Esto también lo había debilitado.

—Hasta el extremo de que incluso una mujer podría matarlo —sostuvo Edward.

—Ése fue el razonamiento del policía —dijo Harry, rascándose la axila—. Peter, creo que se llama.

—Es uno de los dos detectives que me interrogaron.

—Lo conozco —dijo Edward—. Es un buen policía. Dedicado de lleno a su trabajo. Y totalmente leal a cualquier colega, sobre todo a James. Si las pruebas indican que usted lo ha matado, Peter removerá cielo y tierra para que usted sea juzgada y encarcelada.

Mientras Bella, después de incorporarse, miraba por la ventana que había encima del fregadero, las miradas de Edward y Harry se cruzaron. En cuanto Edward vio que una pregunta se estaba formando en los labios del anciano, totalmente manchados de tabaco, sacudió la cabeza para que Harry permaneciera en silencio.

—Dígame qué le ocurrió, Edward.

—Siéntese —pidió él. Y ella acató.

Harry se puso en pie.

—Ya he oído esta historia y no es algo que quiera escuchar otra vez. Salgo afuera, con los perros.

La puerta mosquitera se cerró a espaldas del anciano. Los sabuesos aullaron en señal de bienvenida, se irguieron y empezaron a serpentear entre sus piernas. Harry desapareció con una sarta de insultos, arrastrando consigo la jauría.

—Vaya personaje —observó Bella.

—Y ni siquiera ha empezado a conocerlo. Tiene un odio profundo por la raza humana. A mí me tolera. Aunque sólo en contadas ocasiones y a duras penas.

—En cuanto se recuperó de su sorpresa, fue bastante gentil conmigo.

Edward echó una veloz ojeada. Luego musitó: —Usted es diferente.

Edward dejó la mesa de forma abrupta, pero sólo lo necesario para ir al frigorífico en busca de una botella con agua. Volvió a sentarse y preguntó:

—¿Cómo sabe usted que James y yo hemos crecido juntos?

—Me lo contó él, una vez. Me dijo que usted y él eran amigos íntimos desde tiempos muy remotos.

—Desde el parvulario hasta el instituto, o más aún. Nuestros padres afirmaban que compartíamos una misma mente. En verdad, compartíamos todo. Bicicleta, juguetes, comida, ropas...

—¿Y chicas?

—A veces. En nuestra etapa más salvaje —dijo, sin que ella advirtiera ninguna incomodidad.

Bella era capaz de imaginárselos en cada una de sus etapas, sobre todo en la juventud. Atractivos por igual. James, hermoso, desenvuelto y seductor. Edward, pellirrojo y... ¿Y qué? No tan desenvuelto, no tan seductor. O acaso había sido bastante seductor hasta que toda su vida había quedado patas arriba. Acaso el hombre que ella tenía frente a sí, barbado y de ceño fruncido, había sido en algún momento más seductor que James.

—Crecimos sabiendo que James iba ser policía y que yo iba ser bombero.

—¿Lo soñaban desde niños?

—Desde siempre. Entramos en la universidad sabiendo lo que cada uno de nosotros iba a estudiar.

—¿En qué se licenció?

—Obtuve un par de licenciaturas. Salud y medio ambiente. Primeros auxilios. Después, James y yo ingresamos juntos en la academia de policía.

Ella lo miró asombrada.

—¿Los dos? ¿En la academia de policía?

—Para ser un experto en incendios, primero hay que ser agente de las fuerzas del orden. Por lo demás, en cuanto se detecta el foco de un incendio, un inspector bombero debe acudir a la policía.

—Ya veo. De modo que usted primero obtuvo el diploma de la policía.

—Después me entrené como bombero y como experto en incendios.

Ella estaba impresionada por la cantidad de estudios y de prácticas que él atesoraba.

—James y yo nos destacamos en cada una de nuestras ramas. Yo escalaba en la brigada de bomberos. James se convirtió en detective antes de la fecha que él mismo se había fijado. Y seguíamos siendo grandes amigos —añadió.

Seguidamente, hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de agua.

—¿Y entonces?

—Entonces se produjo el incendio en la comisaría. Eso lo cambió todo.

Edward apartó la botellita de tabasco y cogió la caja de mondadientes con la que ya había jugueteado.

Ella estaba ansiosa por escuchar lo que él fuera a contarle, pero no dijo nada y le concedió el tiempo necesario para poner en orden sus ideas. Debía esforzarse para no pensar en que tal vez ahora mismo la policía, con una orden de arresto, recorría las calles de Charleston, buscándola con la certeza de que no sólo había cometido el crimen sino que estaba prófuga para impedir la captura.

Sabía muy bien cómo habría presentado ella una noticia así, suponiendo que la protagonista hubiera sido otra. Sabía muy bien lo que había hecho en el pasado con noticias similares. ¿Habían sufrido los protagonistas de sus informes la misma mezcla de temor e incertidumbre que ahora sufría ella? Jamás, ni una sola vez, se había puesto en la piel de los acusados. Nunca se había detenido, ni un solo instante, a reflexionar acerca de su desesperación. Todo lo que había pensando, en cada uno de estos casos, era cuántos minutos aparecería su rostro en la pantalla por obra de cierto informe acerca de un crimen, una pelea o una ruptura.

—Yo estaba libre ese día —le dijo Edward, arrancándola de sus pensamientos—. Pero vivía muy cerca del centro y, apenas oí las sirenas, fui corriendo al cuartel de bomberos. En eso sonó mi teléfono. —Hizo una pausa—. Sí, por aquel entonces usaba teléfono móvil. —Ella le obsequió con una débil sonrisa; él prosiguió—: El incendio ya era de código dos. Me ordenaron que fuera allí cuanto antes.

Ella advirtió que, a medida que evocaba aquel día, se le iba alterando el semblante.

—Nunca lo olvidaré. Usted no puede imaginarse cuánto calor hacía.

—Me parece que sí, que puedo. Cubrí el incendio en la fábrica de sillones.

Ése era otro siniestro célebre, en el que nueve bomberos habían perdido la vida.

—¿Conocía a alguno de los hombres que murieron allí?

—A tres de ellos, muy bien —repuso con tristeza—. A los otros, sólo de cara o de nombre.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un instante. Por fin Edward retomó el hilo del relato:

—La comisaría de Charleston estaba totalmente en llamas. Hacía un calor infernal. El fuego lo consumía todo.

—¿Entró usted en el edificio?

—No. Cuando llegué (creo que tardé seis minutos) aquello era un infierno. El techo se había desmoronado. Eso provocó que los pisos se derrumbasen, uno tras otro. Quienes corrían algún peligro habían sido evacuados. Cogí mi equipo y me puse en marcha, pero nuestro capitán dijo que nadie más debía entrar allí. Que no había esperanzas para quienes habían quedado dentro.

—A esas alturas, lo mejor que podía hacerse era circunscribir el fuego a ese edificio. La primera alarma había sonado a las seis y dos minutos de la tarde. Doce horas después, continuábamos desplegando mangueras —explicó, y pasó a preguntarle—: ¿Usted vivía por entonces en Charleston?

—Llegué un mes más tarde, aproximadamente. El edificio aún parecía una pila de escombros carbonizados. Y se estaba iniciando una investigación acerca de lo ocurrido.

—Claro. Mi investigación.

—¿Usted estaba investigando aquel incendio?

—No lo sabía, ¿verdad?

Edward se había puesto envarado; de él manaban oleadas de indignación.

—No. Lo ignoraba —admitió ella.

—Todas esas informaciones suyas acerca de mí, sin mencionar nunca este dato...

—No lo sabía.

—Pero tendría que haberlo sabido, ¿no le parece? Usted era la periodista que cubría mi caso. Tendría que haber reunido la información necesaria. No obstante, usted estaba demasiado ocupada ventilando basura.

—Lo siento.

Edward observó con aire de desprecio el interior de la cabaña.

—Es un poco tarde para pedir disculpas.

—Lo siento —repitió ella, con un hilo de voz.

Él mantuvo un silencio hostil durante unos minutos interminables. A la postre soltó:

—¡Al diablo! —y siguió su relato con un tono de voz neutral—: Riley Biers, Mike Newton y Jacob Black. ¿Estos nombres le dicen algo?

—Por supuesto.

—Dígame lo que sabe.

—Ellos tres y James salvaron docenas de vidas aquel día. Rescataron a varias personas que se hallaban en el edificio. Antes de que llegaran los camiones de bomberos, ellos cuatro arriesgaron su pellejo por los demás. A pesar de las dimensiones catastróficas del fuego, sólo siete personas fallecieron. De no ser por estos hombres, habría habido muchas más víctimas.

Con una mirada reprobatoria, él dijo:

—Ellos cuatro salvaron a mucha gente. Salvaron vidas.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué problema había?

—Al llegar, me encontré con una escena caótica. Mucha gente había sufrido quemaduras o se había intoxicado con el humo. Muchos lloraban aliviados. Los bomberos combatían las llamas. La policía trataba, a duras penas, de mantener alguna clase de organización. Los médicos de emergencia daban oxígeno y clasificaban a los afectados; los más graves ingresaban en el hospital. Los cuatro héroes se negaron a ir, aunque estaban al borde del colapso. Sin oxígeno. Chamuscados. Usted ha visto las fotos. Las cámaras no mienten.

La amargura con que dijo esto último dejó a Bella sin palabras por unos segundos.

—Su mejor amigo, James, se convirtió en un héroe —dijo al fin.

—De la noche a la mañana.

Como se había metido ahí hasta los tobillos, decidió zambullirse.

—Por haber salvado gente en un incendio. Edward pegó un brinco en su silla.

—Ya sé lo que está pensando.

—¿Qué estoy pensando?

—Que estaba celoso de James puesto que se volvió famoso por hacer lo que en teoría me correspondía hacer a mí. Que maldigo que lo aclamaran por algo más propio de mi especialidad.

—¿Sintió celos? ¿Maldijo a James?

—¡No!

—Pero ¿usted es humano?


	11. Capítulo 9

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Bella contuvo la respiración, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría él ante semejante pregunta.

Edward alzó los hombros en ademán de defensa y resopló.

—De acuerdo, quizá me encabronara un poco. James me tomaba el pelo con aquello. «Yo era el policía y tú el bombero, ¿recuerdas?», me decía con esa sonrisa tan característica de él. Yo sabía que estaba bromeando, pero, claro está, yo había pasado años y años estudiando y entrenándome para que de pronto James Whitherdale, con su estilo proverbial, me arrebatara la gloria. Mucha gloria.

—Cualquiera habría sentido lo mismo, Edward.

—Por otra parte, estaba orgullo de él. Muy feliz de que hubiera salvado tantas vidas y muy feliz de que hubiera sobrevivido.

—Ése era el propósito de la fiesta, ¿no es cierto? ¿Celebrar que James había sobrevivido?

—Eso dijo él. Celebrar que había renacido de las cenizas. Le previne que yo no iría a la fiesta porque tenía que trabajar, pero James me telefoneó la misma tarde y me dijo...

—No me falles, Edward, Tienes que venir. No puedo dar una fiesta sin tu presencia.

Edward suspiró en el teléfono. Desde segundo curso, cuando le había propuesto que pusiera un grillo en el cajón del escritorio de la maestra, James había convencido a Edward para que hiciera cosas que éste no deseaba hacer. Cuando a James se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no había forma de detenerlo. Ahora había decidido convencer a Edward de que fuera a su fiesta.

—He estado trabajando sin parar. No he dormido, James.

—Yo tampoco. Pero esto nunca ha impedido que encontráramos un rato para pasarlo bien.

—Esto es diferente. Esta investigación...

—Puede esperar. Un par de horas, al menos. Descansa un rato y ven a tomar una cerveza. He alquilado una máquina que prepara margaritas con hielo. Y para los que no beben, tengo un barril.

Edward lanzó una carcajada.

—James, la cerveza también es una bebida alcohólica.

—Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

Los dos amigos rieron de buena gana. Luego James dijo:

—No será una verdadera fiesta si no vienes, amigo.

Edward evitó contestar y le dio algunos rodeos. Sus días eran largos. En cuanto a las noches, las pasaba leyendo la información recogida durante el día. Por lo tanto, trabajaba sin descanso.

Edward había sido nombrado para colaborar con el principal investigador local, un sujeto lleno de arrugas que se llamaba Sam Uley. Como veterano que era, Uley parecía saber más que nadie acerca de incendios. Pero era Edward quien solía avisar a su jefe cuando había una conferencia o un seminario. Si el presupuesto era escaso, solía pagar esos cursos de su propio bolsillo, y los consideraba una inversión de futuro.

Aunque Uley era el veterano, Edward tenía dos títulos en su haber y poseía conocimientos avanzados en disciplinas científicas. Mediante una especie de acervo común de conocimientos, habían llegado a formar un buen equipo. Edward no hacía alardes de su formación porque respetaba las décadas de experiencia del otro.

Uley a veces se ponía irascible y severo con él. Según Edward, tal vez se sintiera amenazado por sus más amplios conocimientos de las nuevas tecnologías; pero, al mismo tiempo, se estaba ganando el respeto de Uley. Y Edward ponía todo su empeño en que el vínculo laboral fuera lo más equilibrado posible.

En cualquier caso, haber sido nombrado asistente de Uley en tan importante investigación indicaba que a Edward lo empezaban a preparar para suceder a su jefe cuando éste decidiera retirarse. Era una gran oportunidad. Su importancia era tal que podía significar su realización profesional, la cumbre de años de estudios y de trabajo duro. Dado que estaba a punto de dar un paso tan decisivo, no quería correr riesgos descentrándose.

James podía hacer añicos la concentración de un monje. Y jamás aceptaba un no como respuesta.

—Vamos, Edward. ¿Puedo contar con tu presencia?

Siempre con evasivas, Edward dijo que Tanya no se hallaba en la ciudad.

—Está de viaje de negocios. No volverá hasta mañana.

—¿No te deja venir solo a una fiesta? ¿No confía en ti? Te tiene con una correa.

Con frecuencia James se mofaba de Edward y de su inminente boda; le recordaba los placenteros beneficios de estar soltero y sin compromiso. Estas burlas no enfadaban a Edward, en cuyos planes estaban el matrimonio, la monogamia y pasar el resto de su vida con Tanya.

Pensaba incluso que su amigo estaba secretamente celoso de su relación con Tanya, ya que nunca había tenido un vínculo así con una mujer. Esas mofas, por lo tanto, eran fruto de la envidia.

A menudo, James miraba los grandes ojos de Tanya y afirmaba:

—Sólo me casaría si fuera con alguien como Tanya. Pero te has llevado a la última gran mujer, Edward. Qué suerte tienes.

Tanya se reía de esta ocurrencia, lo mismo que Edward. Ambos sabían que James jamás aceptaría perder su libertad de soltero, y mucho menos por una relación en la que la fidelidad fuese un requisito indispensable.

—Ella confía en mí —dijo Edward—. Lo único que pasa es que no será divertido ir a una fiesta sin ella.

—Ve con Angie. Que te acompañe ella.

Edward dejó escapar una risotada. Angie Weber había crecido con ellos dos. Era unos cuantos años más joven, pero cierto verano había convencido a su entrenador para que éste la dejara trabajar como recogepelotas del equipo de béisbol. Y entonces se había convertido en su sombra.

Angie era una niña muy poco femenina que había aprendido a jugar al béisbol con ellos y que, cuando crecieron, había aprendido también a beber a la par que ellos. Era muy divertida y una fiel amiga, pero estaba lejos de poder reemplazar a Tanya, y eso es lo que le dijo Edward a James.

James soltó una risa ahogada.

—Es cierto. Angie no tiene el encanto, ni la elegancia, ni la belleza de Tanya. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho que estoy secretamente enamorado de tu novia?

—Unas cien veces.

—¿Lo he hecho ya? Bueno, mejor que lo sepas. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?

—Que Angie no tiene...

—Cierto. Ella está tan lejos de la belleza de Tanya como, por ejemplo, tú lo estás de la mía.

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.

—Pero debes reconocer que a Angie se le da muy bien hacerte reír. En la actualidad no tiene pretendientes, y me ha dicho que si no encuentra acompañante no acudirá a mi fiesta. Vaya, vaya, ¿cómo voy a celebrar una fiesta si dos de mis mejores amigos no piensan asistir?

Edward se había quedado sin excusas. El verdadero motivo por el que no deseaba ir a esa fiesta era que se había pasado los días previos revisando las autopsias de los fallecidos en el incendio. Para Edward, esos restos humanos no se reducían a una tela carbonizada o a unos trozos de hueso. Esos cuerpos irreconocibles como humanos habían sido personas, personas que habían sufrido espantosas muertes. No podía quitarse de la cabeza cuan horribles habían sido sus últimos minutos de vida. Pensaba en ello y no lograba conciliar el sueño por las noches. Y, si llegaba a hacerlo, unos gritos poblaban sus pesadillas. No estaba de humor, por lo tanto, para una fiesta.

Pero tampoco deseaba decirle eso a James, porque equivaldría a recordarle que, a pesar de su heroísmo, no había logrado salvar a esos siete individuos. Se imaginaba que esas muertes atormentaban a James tanto como a él, pero que el modo que había hallado James para sobrellevarlo era una fiesta.

Quizá el mejor modo de enfrentar el desánimo era el de James. Por cierto, James solía decir que ni la pena ni el dolor resucitarían a esos siete. Mejor enterrar a los muertos. La vida es para los vivos. Pensándolo bien, James tenía razón.

—Podría haber muerto fácilmente aquel día —decía ahora James—. Todo el tiempo me asaltan las imágenes de aquello, Edward. Del fuego. De cuando estoy dentro del edificio. No veo nada, el humo me asfixia, temo que el suelo bajo mis pies se desmorone de pronto. Hubo momentos en los que me dije: «Esto ha sido todo. Adiós, voy a morir». De no haber tenido suerte, habría pasado a la historia, y esta fiesta hubiese sido mi velorio...

—Ay, por el amor de Dios, que empiecen a sonar los violines —gruñó Edward—. Eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir que vaya a tu fiesta, ¿verdad?

—No tengo vergüenza.

—Ya lo creo.

James le recordó que no se olvidara de llamar a Angie y de ofrecerse para acompañarla a la fiesta. Después dijo:

—Espera y verás. Te lo pasarás muy bien pese a tu penoso aspecto.

—Una cosa más —dijo Edward, justo antes de que James cortara—. Alec Vulturi. Todavía no me has entregado todos los documentos.

—Ay, perdona. Me he vuelto a olvidar, ¿verdad?

—No me lo puedo creer. Es la tercera vez que te pido el informe de su arresto.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. Te lo daré el lunes, a primera hora.

—Cuento con eso —dijo Edward y cortó, frustrado por no tener aquel informe el fin de semana. Odiaba tener que insistirle tanto a James, pero aquel documento era vital para la investigación.

James estaba distraído por sus actividades personales y por los medios periodísticos, que seguían acosándolo para que diera una entrevista. No le gustaba estar en el candelero, pero el hecho de haberse vuelto una celebridad le robaba mucho tiempo.

Excepto este diálogo, todas las demás ocasiones en que Edward había llamado a James de un tiempo a esa parte lo había notado preocupado o apurado, deseoso de poner fin cuanto antes a la conversación. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Edward hubiera pensado que él estaba esquivándolo, pero la dispersión actual de James era comprensible. Como todas las personas de aquella comisaría, James hacía horas extras para recuperar el trabajo perdido con el incendio. Todo el departamento de policía estaba hecho un desastre, y se operaba en medio de un caos levemente controlado. El personal trabajaba en una sede provisional e intentaba reorganizarse y retomar la rutina.

Como toda la policía estaba en la misma situación, Edward no podía acusar a James de demorarse en la entrega de los documentos de Alec Vulturi. Sin embargo, ansiaba poner fin a las pesquisas sobre Vulturi. Uley le había asignado esa misión, y él quería cumplirla, no sólo para satisfacer al veterano, sino también para impresionarlo.

También deseaba, ante todo, acabar con las pesadillas.

Tanya había notado más que nadie su preocupación, y él sabía que eso a ella le inquietaba tanto que captó una nota de alivio en su voz cuando le dijo que James había insistido en que fuera a su fiesta.

—Muy bien —dijo ella.

—No sé, no me ha dejado alternativa.

—¿No quieres ir? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú no estás aquí conmigo.

—Me halaga, pero ¿es la única razón?

Nunca había podido ocultarle nada a Tanya.

—Odio perder una noche. Estoy muy metido en la investigación y no quiero desperdiciar un solo instante.

Con toda la calma que pudo reunir, ella preguntó:

—¿Cómo estás?

—Te echo de menos.

—¿Y aparte de esto?

—Bien.

—Te noto cansado.

—Lo estoy. Pero estoy bien.

Ella no discutió con él, aun cuando él pudo imaginar un gesto de ella en señal de duda. Tanya tenía una forma atractiva de fruncir los labios cuando reflexionaba sobre algo. Él había visto aquella mueca por primera vez hacía dos años, durante una fiesta de nochevieja que daban unos amigos comunes. Tanya estaba ante la larga mesa donde habían servido el bufé, examinando las ostras presentadas sobre un montículo de hielo. Él se detuvo detrás de ella y dijo:

—No creo que muerdan.

Tanya rió.

—Yo tampoco creo que vaya a morderlas.

Ese mohín volvía sus labios infinitamente besables. A él le gustaba besar ese mohín cuando ella llevaba gafas. Ella no creía a Edward cuando éste le aseguraba que la prefería con gafas, no con lentillas. Sin embargo, ésa era la verdad.

Cambiando de tema, él preguntó:

—¿Cómo te va con las reuniones?

Tanya era la responsable de conceder créditos en la oficina local de un banco. Un ascenso la había llevado a Charleston, sólo semanas antes de aquel encuentro en la fiesta, junto a las ostras. Entretanto, en su tarjeta ahora se leía VP (vicepresidenta) a continuación de su apellido.

—Largas, pero informativas —respondió Tanya. Había estado toda la semana en Boston, en la sede central del banco.

—De modo que el viaje ha merecido la pena.

—Hmm, hmm —hizo ella. Y luego—: Ah, he hablado hoy con mamá. La iglesia está libre el domingo día 12.

—Perfecto.

Ésa era la fecha de abril que habían escogido entre ambos para casarse. Tiempos de flores primaverales. No muy caluroso, no muy húmedo aún.

—Llamaré a mi madre para contárselo —dijo Edward.

—Mamá ya ha hablado con ella.

—Mucho mejor.

Rieron porque él había dejado en manos de las tres mujeres todos los preparativos para la boda. Desde luego, sabría qué hacer llegado el momento de aparecer con la alianza. Sentía que eso era todo cuanto necesitaba saber.

—Es bueno oír que ríes —dijo ella—. Y me parece una excelente idea que vayas a la fiesta de James. Necesitas un descanso.

—He sido una pésima compañía últimamente, ¿no es así?

—Te has tomado este trabajo demasiado a pecho.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes por tu dedicación y responsabilidad, Edward. El incendio ha sido una tragedia. No podría amarte si te hubieses tomado esta investigación a la ligera.

Su voz tan suave y su comprensión le dieron ganas de estar junto a ella, de acariciarla. Boston estaba en otra galaxia.

—¿Por qué no estás aquí? Podríamos hacer el amor.

—Mañana —repuso ella—. No hagas planes para mañana por la noche. He comprado un nuevo camisón en Ángela's Secret. Espero distraerte del trabajo, de todo.

La imaginación de Edward comenzó a desbordar.

—¿Qué tal un poco de línea erótica, ahora mismo?

—Me encantaría, pero tengo una reunión dentro de cinco minutos.

—Cinco minutos son pocos...

—No conmigo —dijo ella, ronroneando, y enseguida soltó una carcajada—. Por otra parte, no quiero que llegues tarde a la fiesta de James.

—James promete que será una de sus bacanales orgiásticas.

—No esperaría otra cosa, viniendo de él. ¿Debo preocuparme? ¿O solamente dices eso para que te haga la línea erótica?

—No, no tienes que preocuparte. Y sí, quiero que me hagas la línea erótica. Si logras que me eche un polvo, estaré muy cansado para callejear.

—¿Cómo resistirse a una propuesta tan romántica?

Edward rió.

—¿No hay trato?

—Lo lamento.

—Vale —suspiró—. Pero no sé cómo le explicaré esta erección a Angie.

—¿Angie? ¿Me he perdido algo?

—James me ha obligado a que ella me acompañe esta noche.

—¿Quién va a conducir?

—Yo. Beberé una sola cerveza. Angie puede volver sola, o dormir en casa de James, o lo que sea. Volveré temprano y pasaré el resto de la noche y mañana planeando las cosas sucias que haré contigo apenas regreses.

—No veo el momento de llegar —dijo y le dio el número de su vuelo y la hora de llegada.

—Te busco en el área de equipajes. Y, mientras tanto, te amo.

Angie se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta del salón de James. —Los sospechosos habituales.

Edward surgió a sus espaldas y observó el bullicio general.

—No conozco ni a la mitad de la gente que hay aquí.

—A eso me refería —exclamó Angie—. Es una de las típicas fiestas de James, abiertas a todo el mundo.

El piso estaba atestado de gente. Todos trataban de hablar por encima de la música, lo que creaba una compacta cacofonía de palabras, risas y Bon Jovi. Después de haber llevado a Angie, tal como lo había prometido, Edward sintió la tentación de dar media vuelta e irse. Era muy tarde, sin embargo, porque James lo había visto y avanzaba hacia él, entre la multitud, con un vaso de margarita. Al llegar, le dio un beso a Angie en la mejilla.

—¡Te ves sensacional!

—Gracias. Es nuevo. —Angie sujetó la falda de su vestido de punto y ejecutó una reverencia—. Me lo he obsequiado a mí misma. Tal vez no llegue a pagar el alquiler este mes, pero qué importa. ¿No me hace el culo un poco grande?

Titubeantes, James y Edward dijeron a coro:

—No.

—Mentirosos. Pero gracias.

A poco de haber pasado el examen final de abogacía, Angie había conseguido un puesto como asistente del fiscal de distrito. Se lo había propuesto y lo había conseguido con la tenacidad de un bulldog. Al principio no hacía mucho más que los recados, pero rápidamente supo sobresalir. Era ambiciosa y tenía confianza en sí misma. Era insensible a las gilipolleces de sus compañeros de trabajo. Se negaba a reconocer que hubiese un límite, un techo, para las mujeres dentro del sistema judicial; decía incluso que planeaba demoler ese techo a golpes.

No tenía una belleza innata, pero si se tomaba el tiempo y se empeñaba, como obviamente había hecho esta noche, podía llegar a ser medianamente hermosa.

—Eh, amigo, me alegro de verte aquí —dijo James, esquivando a Angie y estrechando un saludo con Edward, un gran abrazo que terminó con unas palmadas en la espalda. Como era bastante más alto que James, Edward tuvo que inclinarse un poco para adaptarse a ese abrazo.

Tamaña demostración de afecto lo conmovió y, recordando de pronto las razones de la fiesta, dijo con cierta gravedad:

—No, al contrario. Soy yo quien se alegra de que tú estés aquí.

Aunque el abrazo había finalizado, se miraban a los ojos y sonreían.

Angie los observó con recelo.

—Espero que ahora no llegue el momento de intercambiar fluidos. Ambos rieron.

—Sólo cuando haga frío en el infierno —dijo James y apuntó a lo lejos con la barbilla—. Vamos, allí está el bar.

Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar a la otra punta del salón. Tan pronto como depositó un vaso de plástico con cerveza en manos de Edward y vio que Angie había optado por una margarita, James los abandonó para darle la bienvenida a otros invitados que seguían llegando y a los acompañantes que éstos, a su vez, habían traído.

Angie advirtió la presencia de otro abogado de su oficina. Lo vio parado, con la espalda contra la pared como si se enfrentara a un pelotón de fusilamiento.

—Está casado —le dijo a Edward—, aunque tengo entendido que él y su esposa se han separado. No la veo por ningún lado, ¿y tú?

Desde luego, era una pregunta retórica. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Angie añadió:

—Es bastante guapo, ¿verdad? Guapo dentro de su estilo friqui.

—Sí —afirmó Edward. Más friqui que guapo, a su juicio, pero no se lo dijo a ella—. Apuesto a que tú eres más inteligente que él.

Desoyendo su sarcasmo, o fingiendo indiferencia, ella agregó:

—No, eso es imposible.

Luego acercó su rostro al de Edward, abrió la boca y preguntó: —¿Tengo algún resto de suciedad en los dientes? Tras una breve inspección, él hizo que no con la cabeza.

—Estás en condiciones de ir.

—Adiós —dijo ella y partió en dirección al abogado. Pobre cabrón, pensó Edward, riendo para sus adentros. Se preparaba para una noche larga.

Sintiéndose a la deriva, Edward fue al patio, donde el ruido general era un poco menos ensordecedor. El suelo era de cemento; el área estaba rodeada de tres estrechas franjas de césped y delimitada por unas cercas. Pero esta noche la cerca estaba abierta. Los invitados de James podían pasar libremente al área común de aquel condominio. A los demás habitantes no parecía molestarles el bullicio. Edward estaba seguro de que James había lanzado una invitación general a los vecinos, con el objeto de evitar sus quejas.

Por otro lado, ¿quién iba a quejarse de que algunos policías estaban haciendo ruido?

Edward examinó la cerca abierta y planeó la fuga. Ya le había advertido a Angie de que partiría antes que ella, y Angie había aceptado el trato. Si atravesaba aquella valla, podía ir derecho hasta su coche sin necesidad de regresar a casa de James, sin necesidad de discutir con él, porque sabía que James iba a suplicarle que se quedara.

Terminó su cerveza y arrojó el vaso de plástico al cubo de la basura. Luego se encaminó hacia la valla.

—Hola —oyó de pronto.

Giró para cerciorarse de que el saludo estaba dirigido a él. Lo estaba. Sin embargo, nunca antes había visto a esa muchacha que le sonreía.

—¿Te llamas Edward?

—Así es.

La sonrisa de ella se hizo más grande.

—Edward Masen. He preguntado por ti —dijo y apuntó con el dedo pulgar hacia atrás, para indicar que había estado preguntando su nombre.

—Vaya.

No fue una respuesta brillante, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor. La muchacha era despampanante, desde su alborotada y larga cabellera hasta el esmalte rojo en las uñas de los pies. Llevaba un par de sandalias de tacones altos, una minifalda blanca y un top rojo con la palabra FCUK escrita en letras que parecían piedras preciosas. En cada mano suya había un vaso de margarita helada.

—Pareces sediento —dijo, dándole uno de los tragos. Edward aceptó el vaso; ella advirtió que él miraba las letras resplandecientes a lo largo de sus pechos, y le dijo tras una risa:

—Es por French Connection UK. Una marca de ropa.

—Ah, bueno.

—Llamativo, ¿no te parece?

—Sí.

—Te deja dudando. Como te ha ocurrido a ti.

Ella dio entonces unos pasos de baile y las cuatro letras se sacudieron. Sus pechos se habían vuelto sísmicos.

Como le entraba complejo de culpa si la observaba, Edward clavó la mirada en su vaso de margarita.

—Estaba a punto de marcharme.

La decepción de ella fue tan obvia como halagadora.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Yo... Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¿Un sábado por la noche?

—Sí, yo...

—No se oye ninguna sirena de incendio.

Edward echó atrás la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy bombero? ¿Qué es lo que me ha delatado?

Tímidamente, la muchacha ladeó la cabeza y lo observó a través de sus pestañas sensuales.

—También he averiguado eso. Quería tener un poco de información para romper el hielo. Algo de lo que hablar contigo, ¿sabes? No me sorprendió saber que eres bombero. Me imaginé que serías algo por el estilo, al verte así de robusto y todo eso. Pero un bombero. ¡Guau!

Edward dio un sorbo a su margarita. Estaba fría y deliciosa, una combinación perfecta de dulce y picante.

—Siempre quise ser bombero.

—Como tantos niños. La diferencia es que tú lo has logrado —dijo ella y pasó la lengua por la sal en el borde de su copa, antes de volver a sonreír.

El devolvió otra sonrisa.

—¿Es divertido ir en esos grandes camiones?

—Bueno, no tanto si te diriges a una emergencia...

—Sí, ya sé que es peligroso y todo eso. Pero, así y todo, tiene que ser emocionante.

Medio avergonzado, él sólo acertó a responder:

—Sí, puede ser emocionante.

Entonces alguien le dio un empujón accidental a la muchacha, que fue a dar contra Edward. Sus pechos (en especial el que tenía la F y la C) rebotaron contra un brazo de él.

—Perdón —le dijo, mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Por mi culpa has derramado tu copa?

—Muy poquito —dijo mientras chupaba unas gotas vertidas en su mano. Después tomó un trago. Y otro. Y otro más.

—Este lugar es insoportable —dijo ella—. Hasta el patio se está llenando de gente.

—Sí, es verdad.

Sin tiempo para tomar una decisión consciente, Edward se puso en marcha en cuanto ella atravesó la valla rumbo a la zona de césped que llevaba a las otras viviendas del complejo. En el centro había una piscina con un jacuzzi capaz de albergar a una veintena de personas. Había dos pistas de tenis con un Jacob de baloncesto en cada extremo, y diversos puntos de reunión, algunos de ellos separados con rejas, otros descubiertos e ideales para tomar sol.

La muchacha apoyó una mano en el brazo de Edward y se agachó para quitarse las sandalias. Cuando sus pies descalzos pisaron el césped, soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno, así está mucho mejor.

—No lo dudo. Esos tacones parecen letales.

Ella se rió.

—Son asesinos, es verdad, pero hacen que tus piernas parezcan bonitas.

Sus piernas se veían igualmente bien sin ellos. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mirar su rostro de nuevo. ¿Ya le había dicho ella cómo se llamaba? En tal caso, lo había olvidado. Se disponía a preguntarlo cuando ella se le adelantó:

—¿Sueles usar esos grandes tirantes rojos?

—Son parte del equipo profesional.

—Me parecen tan atractivos —dijo y su lengua volvió a juguetear con la sal. Sus labios eran sumamente rojos; su lengua, puntiaguda y color rosa.

De pronto miró a espaldas de ella, hacia el patio de James. No se había dado cuenta, hasta ese instante, de cuán lejos habían caminado. A semejante distancia, Bon Jovi se reducía al ruido sordo del bajo eléctrico. Por el pulso, creyó reconocer que la canción era Wanted Dead or Alive.

—Como decía, estaba a punto de partir.

—Adelante. No quiero retenerte.

—No, está bien, es que...

—Solamente pensaba que sería agradable terminar nuestros tragos al lado de la piscina. Aquí se está guay.

Edward dudó, pero en ese instante la expresión «guay», le sonó muy bien. —Vale. De acuerdo.

De modo que fue junto a ella hasta el borde de la piscina, dando algunos traspiés en el camino.

—Estos margaritas son potentes —comentó.

—Iba a decir exactamente lo mismo. ¿Quieres nadar? Te despejará la cabeza.

La pregunta de qué traje de baño usar merodeó por su cabeza, hasta perderse más allá de su alcance.

—No. Creo que prefiero sentarme un rato.

—Yo también. Vamos, allí.

La muchacha lo condujo a un área rodeada de rejas cubiertas de parra. Había un puñado de asientos; pero apenas él ocupó una tumbona, ella se instaló allí también.

—Túmbate. Voy a encender el ventilador.

Edward reposó la cabeza en un cojín y siguió con la mirada los movimientos de ella, que fueron a posarse en un poste en el que había un interruptor. Bastó con un veloz gesto de los dedos de ella para que el ventilador empezara a girar justo encima de la cabeza de Edward, produciendo una agradable brisa. Cerró los ojos, pero no fue consciente de que los había cerrado hasta que la muchacha regresó a su lado o, mejor dicho, hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que ella le sonreía.

La muchacha pasó entonces por la frente de Edward su copa, que estaba fría.

—¿Mejor?

Aunque musitó una respuesta, era incapaz de saber lo que había dicho. Los senos de ella estaban prácticamente en sus labios.

—¿Tienes novia? —quiso saber la muchacha.

Prometida. Vamos a casamos.

—Me lo imaginaba. Los hombres como tú nunca están libres.

—¿Los hombres como yo?

La muchacha, tras sonreír, le desabotonó un poco la camisa.

—Los bomberos guapos y musculosos, de pelo en pecho —dijo y le acarició el pecho—. Y ella ¿dónde está?

—En Boston. Negocios.

Pegó un salto cuando ella le arañó una tetilla, y se disponía a pedirle que no lo volviera a hacer cuando ella dijo:

—Nunca he estado en Boston. Muy frío, parece. Yo prefiero el calor, ¿y tú?

Tanya estaba teniendo reuniones de trabajo que eran largas pero interesantes. ¿A que sí? No estaba tan ebrio como para no recordarlo.

—Sin embargo, esta noche hace demasiado calor —prosiguió ella. Se recogió la cabellera con ambas manos, dejando el cuello un instante al descubierto, y luego volvió a soltarla. Una vez hecho esto, se llevó las manos a los senos, y las pasó por allí como si le gustara tocarlos. Con el pulgar se restregó distraídamente el pezón derecho, bajo la reluciente F. El movimiento circular del dedo fue tan hipnótico y fascinante como la reacción del pezón.

No obstante, pese a que la muchacha era endiabladamente seductora, a Edward le costaba fijarse en ella. ¡Dios, qué borracho estaba! Su cuerpo pesaba toneladas. Se sentía incapaz de mover las piernas y tampoco deseaba hacerlo...

¿Le había dicho ella cómo se llamaba?

Fuera como fuese, no deseaba moverse de allí. Sentía la cadera de la muchacha contra su muslo, y eso le gustaba.

¿Era posible estar tan ebrio con sólo una cerveza y medio margarita? Su tolerancia era mucho mayor que eso. Llevaba años bebiendo. Y, por cierto, ¿dónde estaba su margarita?

—¿Tu prometida te ha dejado solo?

Quiso dar una respuesta, pero apenas podía pensar con claridad.

—Qué tonta ha sido al dejarte solo, ¿verdad?

No recordaba dónde había puesto el vaso de margarita. En algún sitio lo había dejado, sin duda, porque sus manos ahora estaban ocupadas en otras cosas. Una estaba en...

Pero ¿cómo se llama ella?

Una de sus manos estaba en una pierna de la muchacha y, debidamente guiada, se metió bajo la minifalda; la otra mano había ido a dar contra ese pezón duro y tenso.

Ella arrojó una bocanada de aliento húmedo contra el rostro de Edward.

—Qué estúpida, pero qué afortunada.

Esa lengua puntiaguda, color rosa, que ya había visto antes, ¿lamía ahora la sal de sus labios? Algo bajo su cintura estaba sintiéndose maravillosamente bien, pero mal. Mal.

Esto está mal. Esto no está bien. ¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo?


	12. Capítulo 10

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando Edward terminó de hablar, la cabaña estaba en silencio, excepción hecha del ocasional goteo del grifo de la cocina. Por fin volvió a mirar a Bella y dijo:

—Eso es lo último que recuerdo. Su lengua estaba en mi boca, sus manos, dentro de mis pantalones, y yo pensaba: «¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Tengo que detener esto cuanto antes».

Edward sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera ordenar sus ideas.

—Después de eso, nada. Un vacío.

Bella sintió una especie de escalofrío.

—Me suena.

—Eso me imaginaba.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo nada, salvo que quise llegar al sillón de James pero no pude y caí al suelo. El resto está totalmente borrado.

—¿No ha tenido destellos de memoria?

—Me encantaría decir que sí.

—Puede ocurrir —dijo él—. Yo he tenido algunos destellos, de igual modo que uno recuerda ciertos sueños días después. Una imagen aparece de repente y enseguida se desvanece, sin que la mente llegue a atraparla. Un conjunto de palabras que uno ha oído pero que ahora no parecen tener sentido. Ese tipo de cosas.

Edward cogió la botella y se bebió toda el agua. Luego apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia Bella.

—¿No le parece que es demasiada casualidad que ambos hayamos pasado por la misma experiencia y que en los dos casos James estuviera implicado?

—¿Usted piensa que James envió a esa muchacha para que le administrara la droga?

—Y usted ¿qué piensa?

La pregunta hizo que entre ellos vacilara algo semejante al humo de una vela recién apagada. Al cabo de una pausa, Bella dijo: —No quiero pensar algo así de James.

—No. Porque fue un héroe. Y los héroes no hacen estas cosas. Y mucho menos a sus amigos.

En la mente de Bella surgió entonces el rostro de James, sonriente y cautivador. En sus ojos había siempre un brillo de picardía, pero ¿era James capaz de instigar algo semejante a lo que Edward había descrito? Le resultaba inconcebible. No el James Whitherdale a quien ella había conocido.

—¿Duele? —quiso saber él.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, había pasado un buen rato rascándose la nuca. Y Edward lo había advertido.

—Tengo un leve dolor de cabeza. ¿Tiene CocaCola o algo así?

Él se incorporó, buscó una lata en el refrigerador y se la dio. Ella la abrió y bebió un trago.

—James pudo haber tenido que ver con lo que le sucedió a usted, o tal vez no. Pero lo que no tiene ningún sentido es pensar que él me drogase para hacerme el amor y que luego se suicidara con una almohada.

—No. Eso lo hizo otra persona.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé.

—¿De quién sospecha?

—Ya llegaremos a este punto. Deje que antes le cuente lo que ocurrió a la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté en casa de James. Por entonces no estaba en la misma casa donde vive..., donde vivía hasta hace poco.

—No. Aquel piso sólo tenía dos habitaciones, cada una con su baño respectivo y separadas por una cocina y un salón.

—Claro. Las habitaciones estaban cada una en un extremo.

En cuanto lo dijo, supo que se había traicionado a sí misma. De modo que miró a Edward para ver si éste había captado lo que implicaba la frase.

Claro que lo había captado.

—No me sorprende que lo sepa —le dijo.

En la expresión de Bella no hubo remordimiento ni disculpas. Si algo hubo, fue una especie de desafío.

—Está bien, ¿y qué? James y yo salimos durante un tiempo. Pero todo terminó casi enseguida. Fue tan breve, por cierto, que cuesta decir que llegáramos a salir. Fue algo fugaz, algo inocuo.

—¿Inocuo, cuando se sospecha que usted ha matado a James?

Hubo un largo silencio. Ella dijo por fin:

—Cuénteme qué ocurrió la mañana siguiente.

Con la punta de los dedos, Edward se presionó las órbitas de los ojos. Luego se llevó las manos a la cara, a sus mejillas barbadas y a su mentón.

—No recuerdo nada, excepto lo que le he contado. Pero hasta el día de mi muerte recordaré el horror absoluto que sentí al despertar.

Edward había despertado, pero sin abrir los ojos. Yacía inmóvil, repasando mentalmente la lista de los días de la semana, tratando de saber en qué día estaba. ¿Qué decía su agenda? ¿Tenía que trabajar o no? ¿Cuándo vería de nuevo a Tanya?

«Claro», se dijo, y fue como si su cerebro hubiera chasqueado los dedos. Era domingo. Ella volvería del viaje ese día.

Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa de felicidad. Estaba de cara a una pared; sin embargo, no era su pared. Estaba demasiado cerca de la cama para ser la pared de su dormitorio y, además, era de otro color.

¿Dónde estaba?

Vio el resto de la pared, la ventana, y comprendió que estaba en casa de James. Más precisamente, en el cuarto de huéspedes. Lo supo enseguida porque había dormido allí un par de veces, cuando las partidas de poker finalizaban a altas horas o una vez que había hecho pintar su casa y el olor era irrespirable. Y otra vez más, incluso, tras una larga cena, cuando James los había convencido a los dos, a él y a Tanya, de que durmieran allí.

Recordaba esas ocasiones claramente.

En cambio, no tenía la menor idea de cómo había ido a parar allí esa vez. Parecía bastante tarde, a juzgar por la luz que se filtraba a través de las persianas. Las persianas estaban bajas, pero el sol ribeteaba cada listón.

Al ponerse boca arriba, se quejó de un fuerte dolor. También le dolía la cabeza, que le pesaba como nunca sobre los hombros. Se preguntó si sería capaz de despegar la cabeza de la almohada. En cualquier caso, ni siquiera deseaba intentarlo. Le parecía que sus ojos podían explotar si se limitaba a intentarlo. Tenía la mayor resaca de su vida, pero no recordaba nada. De pronto, al ver la mano, soltó un grito.

Tenía las palmas hacia arriba, a pocos centímetros de su pierna, como si lo hubiera acariciado tan sólo unos segundos antes.

Esa mano, fina y quieta, pertenecía a una mujer.

Saltó de la cama. O eso intentó hacer. La sábana estaba enredada entre sus piernas, por lo que cayó cuando intentaba incorporarse. Aterrizó de rodillas, con tanta fuerza que el impacto resonó contra el suelo de madera dura. Sin embargo, apenas sintió el golpe, dado el estado en que se encontraba.

Tenía el corazón desbocado y, cuando oyó los jadeos de su propia respiración, cerró la boca para tratar de detenerlos. Permaneció paralizado un breve instante, mientras su cabeza era un caos de pensamientos que querían explicar lo inexplicable.

La muchacha estaba muerta.

Su piel morena había cobrado ese tono ceniciento de la muerte. Sus labios eran como del color de la cera. Los ojos, un poco entreabiertos, empezaban a ponerse vaporosos.

La estupefacción de Edward duró al menos diez segundos. O tal vez menos. Luego se impusieron su entrenamiento y su innata compulsión a actuar. No era alguien que tendiera a la compasión, mucho menos a la cautela. En su caso, lo más usual era la energía y la espontaneidad; su instinto solía arrastrarlo a rescatar objetos o personas, sin pensarlo demasiado.

De modo que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se abalanzó sobre la muchacha y le buscó el pulso. Era imposible encontrarlo. Sentía su piel, fría como el mármol. Así y todo, le practicó una reanimación cardiopulmonar.

—James! —exclamó—. Maldición, ¿dónde estás, James?

Sus gritos fueron en vano. No se oía el menor ruido en la casa, excepto su propia respiración cansada y los ruidos de sus métodos para resucitar a la muchacha.

Sus esfuerzos y sus plegarias fueron inútiles. Desde el principio supo que sería así, pero a pesar de ello había querido intentarlo. No se detuvo hasta que su pecho estuvo bañado en sudor, hasta que el sudor le empapó el rostro. ¿O eso que mojaba su cara eran lágrimas, que tras escocerle en los ojos rodaban por sus mejillas?

Al fin se dio por vencido, agotado por su esfuerzo. Sentándose en los talones, se puso a contemplar a la muchacha, tratando de entender su rol en esta tragedia, un rol que parecía importante.

Cogió el teléfono de la mesa de noche. Era una extensión de la línea de James. Marcó el 911. El operador respondió.

—Ha muerto una persona. Necesito una ambulancia.

Cortó antes de que el operador se pusiera a hacer preguntas.

Luego se oyó el ruido sordo de sus pasos, mientras él corría del dormitorio al salón. James estaba en la cocina, sentado en un taburete, una taza de café en una mano y el periódico del domingo desplegado ante sus ojos. Tenía puestos unos auriculares y un pie desnudo delataba el ritmo de aquella música prácticamente inaudible.

—James!

Edward se dijo que James no lo había oído, aunque creyó advertir un movimiento con el rabillo de un ojo. Al fin James se dio la vuelta y estalló en una carcajada, algo que en semejantes circunstancias parecía obsceno. Mucho tiempo después, Edward pensó en el espectáculo tan estrafalario que debía de haber sido su visión. Desnudo, con los ojos desorbitados y desesperado por llamar la atención.

Tan pronto como James se quitó los auriculares, Edward dijo: —La chica...

—Pareces el hombre salvaje de Borneo —dijo James y rió con gusto.

—Hay una chica...

—Lo sé, pero prometo no decir nada.

—Está muerta.

James reprimió en el acto la risa. Sus facciones parecieron desmoronarse.

—¿Qué?

Edward regresó al dormitorio y James lo siguió. Se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta, que había quedado abierta. Tras observar el cadáver con consternación, James se tapó la boca con una mano.

—Joder.

—Intenté reanimarla, pero... —musitó Edward, rascándose la cabeza—. Dios mío.

Sintiendo que iba a desmayarse, Edward inclinó el torso hacia delante, abrió las piernas y apoyó cada mano en una rodilla, mientras respiraba profundamente. Cuando se incorporó, James estaba junto a la cama, estudiando aquel cuerpo sin vida.

—Diría que lleva muerta un buen rato.

—Desperté y la encontré así.

James volvió a taparse la boca.

—Mierda.

—Lo sé. He llamado al 911. James asintió distraídamente.

—Ponte los pantalones.

Edward lo miró como si no hubiese entendido bien.

—Ponte los pantalones —reiteró James.

Edward dio un rodeo casi sin moverse de su sitio, hasta que vio sus pantalones en una montaña donde las ropas de él y las ropas de la muchacha estaban mezcladas. Las letras relucientes, FCUK, parecían burlarse de él. Se puso lo pantalones, luego se abrochó la bragueta, pero cada gesto suyo era mecánico.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó James.

Edward lo miró de forma inexpresiva.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué ha sucedido? Santo cielo, Edward. Tengo una mujer muerta en mi casa. En tu cama. ¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido?

—¡No lo sé!

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—No lo sé, no me acuerdo —dijo y de un paso se acercó al cadáver—. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llamaba.

James puso los brazos en jarras y lo miró con asombro. Pero en cuanto oyó a lo lejos el aullido de una sirena, se puso de nuevo en acción. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el dormitorio hasta dar con un bolso de mujer.

Lo recogió, lo abrió y lo revisó. Una billetera.

—Lauren Mallory —leyó antes de mirar a Edward lleno de curiosidad.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Si me había dicho el nombre, no lo recordaba.

—Yo no la había visto nunca, hasta anoche —dijo James—. En un momento te busqué y te vi en el patio, intimando con ella. Edward se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Sí, lo recuerdo vagamente. Ella me buscó y nos pusimos a charlar. Me dio un vaso de margarita. Empezamos a caminar... y llegamos a la piscina, según creo.

James lo miró incrédulamente.

—No sabía que habías llegado tan lejos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Edward, tú y esta chica... —se interrumpió e hizo un gesto de impaciencia—. Ahora no hay tiempo para hablar de esto.

La sirena se oía más próxima, potente. James siguió hurgando en el bolso.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Esta chica apareció sin haber sido invitada. ¿Eso qué te sugiere? Es una chica de compañía, ¿no crees?

Edward estaba demasiado turbado para razonar con James.

—¡Ah! —dijo éste, y extrajo del bolso un pequeño cuadrado envuelto en papel de aluminio. Pellizcó una punta con una de sus uñas y se lo mostró de cerca a su amigo, antes de volver a guardarlo en el bolso. Después examinó de forma detallada la superficie de la mesa de noche.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo, estudiando el rostro de la chica como sólo un policía suele hacerlo—. Una cocainómana —le dijo a Edward—. ¿Consumiste anoche?

Atónito por la pregunta, Edward permaneció en silencio. James y él habían probado marihuana en sus años de estudiantes, pero preferían el efecto del alcohol, que encima era barato y legal. James sabía a la perfección que él no era un drogadicto.

James dijo:

—Voy a interpretar esta expresión tuya como un no.

La sirena ahora era casi atronadora. Tras apartar a Edward, James se dirigió a la puerta.

—Les diré que pasen. Tengo que llamar al departamento policial. Ellos se encargarán de todo, ¿de acuerdo? No les digas nada a los médicos de emergencias. Limítate a explicarles que estás demasiado confuso para hablar.

—Es que realmente estoy muy confuso.

—Perfecto —dijo James alzando un pulgar, y después fue a dar la bienvenida a los médicos.

Edward los conocía. Ellos quedaron boquiabiertos al entrar en la habitación y verlo allí, junto a la muchacha que yacía desnuda en la cama. No obstante, cumplieron con la labor sin hacerle preguntas.

La siguiente media hora se le hizo más borrosa. Tiempo después, cuando Edward trató de recapitular la secuencia de los hechos ocurridos, éstos resurgieron mezclados, como si estuvieran montados los unos encima de los otros. De la noche anterior no recordaba casi nada, excepto su llegada a la fiesta en compañía de Angie, y que estaba a punto de largarse justo cuando llegó la muchacha.

Los médicos llamaron al juez de instrucción del condado, quien llegó de inmediato y confirmó que el cuerpo que yacía en la cama estaba sin vida.

En algún momento, James le sirvió a Edward una taza de café.

—He hablado con Mike y Riley. Les he resumido la situación. Por suerte para nosotros, han aceptado venir pese a que hoy es domingo y ninguno de ellos trabaja.

Riley Biers y Mike Newton eran grandes amigos de James y, como él, formaban parte del cuerpo policial. Ambos eran detectives. Investigaban y desentrañaban delitos criminales: asaltos, violaciones y asesinatos.

Edward entró en pánico.

—Pero yo no he hecho nada.

—Claro que no. Ningún delito criminal, en todo caso. Sólo has perdido la cabeza por una desconocida. Y resulta que ella era una yonqui. Pero tú ¿cómo ibas a saberlo? No sabías que iba esnifar tanta cocaína después de haber bebido muchos margaritas.

—Yo sólo he bebido uno, y ni siquiera lo terminé.

—Más de uno, amigo mío —dijo apoyando un brazo sobre los hombros de Edward—. Hace mucho que no te veía colgado. Y nunca, en todos estos años, te he visto tan colgado.

Con un gesto, Edward se quitó de encima el brazo de James.

—Créeme. Sólo he tomado una cerveza. Y acaso medio margarita. Es imposible emborracharse tanto con eso —insistió.

Entonces aparecieron Biers y Newton. Edward los había visto en la fiesta, la noche anterior, disfrutando como todo el mundo. Biers había acudido con su mujer. Del brazo de Newton vio a una chica anoréxica. Esa mañana parecían cansados, despeinados, no muy felices de estar en casa de James, mucho menos con la misión de examinar un cadáver.

—En el cuarto de huéspedes —dijo James, señalando el camino con la barbilla. Ellos avanzaron primero, escoltados por James y él.

El cuarteto pasó a ocupar todo el espacio reducido de aquella habitación. Los detectives estudiaron el cadáver, bajo la atenta mirada de James y Edward.

—¿La has tocado? —preguntó Biers.

—Reanimación —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

En las manos de la muchacha pusieron unas bolsas plásticas. Los detectives voltearon su cuerpo, para ver si tenía heridas o lesiones en la espalda. O esto fue lo que dedujo Edward.

James dijo:

—Hay residuos en la mesa de noche. Supongo que es cocaína. En el bolso de ella hay un paquete plateado. Tiene que haber, seguramente, una hojilla de afeitar y una pajita de plástico. Sospecho que ella fuese una adicta. Edward y ella se emborracharon. Él cayó rendido. Ella esnifó cocaína y murió mientras dormía.

—La autopsia nos dirá eso con certeza —dijo Newton.

Edward no era una persona impresionable. Dado su trabajo, no podía serlo. Pero escuchar la palabra autopsia en semejante contexto hizo que el café recién ingerido borboteara en su estómago. Como si hubiese notado su malestar, James recogió su ropa, esparcida por el suelo, lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo fuera de la habitación.

—Arréglate —dijo, alcanzándole el manojo de ropas y los zapatos—. Usa mi cuarto de baño. Dúchate si quieres. Ellos tienen para un rato, de modo que hablaremos después.

Edward obedeció moviéndose como un autómata. Fue al pasillo, entró en el dormitorio de James y luego en el baño. Una vez allí, vomitó. Orinó abundantemente. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y, al ver que eso no ponía total remedio a su aturdimiento, se metió bajo la ducha, alternando el agua hirviendo con el agua helada.

En cuanto se sintió un poco mejor, regresó con los otros. Los tres se hallaban ahora en salón, todavía sucio con restos de la fiesta.

—Menuda situación, Edward —dijo Biers, abriendo el fuego.

Tras semejante afirmación, todo cuanto dijera Edward sería irrelevante. De modo que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Nosotros, en fin, hemos encontrado algunos preservativos bajo la cama, del lado en el que tú has dormido. Han sido utilizados. Los enviaremos al laboratorio.

Biers no planteó la pregunta abiertamente, pero Edward comprendió lo que éste deseaba saber.

—No sé si hemos tenido sexo o no —dijo—. No lo recuerdo.

—Ella era un bombón —señaló Newton—. ¿Cómo puedes no recordarlo?

—No lo recuerdo —repitió. El vómito le había apagado algo la voz. Se aclaró la garganta—. Os diré lo poco que recuerdo.

Newton hizo una señal con la mano y Edward empezó a contar: —Vine con Angie Weber —fue lo primero que dijo. Su relato avanzó sin problema alguno hasta el momento en que la chica (Lauren) y él fueron a la piscina—. Aquí es cuando todo se vuelve borroso. Recuerdo haber pensado que los margaritas eran endiabladamente poderosos. Estaba tan mareado que solamente quería sentarme.

Sonó el teléfono de James. Éste se disculpó y fue a atenderlo; se apartó de ellos dándoles la espalda y habló en voz baja.

—Estabas echado en la tumbona —dijo Biers—. Mi mujer y yo te vimos. Os vimos a ti y a la chica. La abrazabas. Un abrazo sin fin. Nosotros pasamos cerca, por el patio.

Las mejillas de Edward enrojecieron.

—Recuerdo haberla besado. O, mejor dicho, que ella me besara a mí.

—¿Besos? —preguntó Biers y resopló—. Sí, quizá la besaras también. James regresó en ese instante.

—Era Tanya —informó—. Está muy preocupada porque no sabe nada de ti. Le he dicho que anoche tuviste un accidente y que estabas durmiendo.

Edward debió contener otra oleada de náuseas. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. James le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Todo está bien. Puede ocurrirle a cualquiera. Sobre todo a alguien que ha estado trabajando tanto últimamente. No pensaste que unos cuantos margaritas podrían emborracharte de ese modo.

—Sólo bebí medio vaso —dijo, mientras se ponía de pie—. Medio, James. Aparte de una cerveza.

Un movimiento en el pasillo atrajo su atención. Los médicos de emergencias empujaban una camilla con un cadáver dentro de una enorme bolsa negra. Esta vez Edward no pudo contener las náuseas. Mientras corría al baño, oyó a Newton proponer a James que lo condujera a la comisaría, a la provisional, para que ellos pudieran seguir con el interrogatorio. James prometió que allí estarían alrededor de la una. A cambio de ello, le arrancó a Newton la promesa de que el caso fuera tratado como una muerte accidental.

—No hace falta alertar a la prensa, ¿verdad? —dijo James.

Para alegría de Edward, Newton se mostró de acuerdo.

—No veo ninguna necesidad.

Entonces volvió a vomitar, entre arcadas tan violentas que no le habría sorprendido que le sangrara el esófago. Por último, cuando sintió que ya lo había echado todo, salió del baño dando pasos inestables.

No había nadie en el piso, excepto James y él. James le decía qué hacer y cuándo, porque él se sentía incapaz de tomar la menor decisión.

—¿Quieres una tostada?

—No.

—Tendrías que comer algo.

—Bueno.

—¿Un zumo de naranja?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que te dé otra camisa? La tuya tiene marcas de lápiz de labios.

—Gracias.

La cosa siguió así hasta que partieron hacia la comisaría, adonde llegaron puntualmente, a la una. Biers y Newton (que ahora iban aseados y afeitados) aguardaban en la sala de interrogatorios.

—¿Esto es realmente necesario, amigos? —preguntó James, mientras ellos invitaban a entrar a Edward y a él.

—Lo es, si queremos privacidad —dijo Newton—. Hacemos todo lo posible para que esto permanezca bajo control.

Newton le ofreció a Edward algo de beber. Edward no quiso nada. Había tomado analgésicos contra el dolor de cabeza e ingerido litros de agua para hidratarse. Las tostadas también le habían sido de ayuda. Se sentía bastante mejor, más confiado y con las ideas más claras. Entonces, por segunda vez, les contó lo sucedido.

Cuando hubo terminado, James escrutó a sus dos colegas como si les preguntara: «¿Estáis satisfechos?». No parecían decididos a linchar a Edward, pero tampoco los notaba del todo convencidos.

Edward se dijo que había llegado el momento de dar el primer paso al frente para defenderse.

—He estado reflexionando. Sé que estaba cansado. Los margaritas eran especialmente fuertes. Añadamos algo metabólico, lo que sea. Una sola copa pudo haberme sentado mal. Pudo haberme llevado a tener sexo con esa muchacha. Era muy hermosa y me provocó. Pero la cantidad de alcohol que bebí anoche no me puede haber borrado la memoria. Me niego a creerlo. —Hizo una pausa, tomó aliento y luego añadió muy lentamente—: Creo que alguien me ha drogado.

Los otros tres lo miraron impertérritos, sin ninguna expresión en especial. Fue James quien rompió el silencio:

—¿Drogado? ¿La chica?

—Ella fue quien me trajo el vaso. Ella era la consumidora de drogas.

—Supuestamente —dijo Biers.

—Supuestamente —convino Edward.

—Lo es —intervino James—. Llevaba ese pequeño paquete en el bolso y ya he indagado acerca del sujeto con quien llegó a la fiesta. Estuvieron consumiendo desde antes de llegar.

A Edward le sorprendió que James hubiese indagado tantas cosas en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. Le impresionaba mucho el talento de James, pero también la demostración de amistad que había tras ello. Si dudaba una sola palabra de su versión de los hechos, no lo había demostrado de ninguna forma.

Le anunciaron a Newton que tenía una llamada y dejó la sala para contestar.

James echó una ojeada al reloj.

—Cuando Tanya llamó, me dio la hora de llegada del vuelo. Si el avión no se retrasa, llegará dentro de una hora.

«Tanya, Dios mío.» Los pilotos debían de estar a punto de anunciar el inminente aterrizaje en Charleston. Y ella estaría, ahora mismo, ansiando su prometido encuentro en el aeropuerto, tal vez maquillándose, pintándose los labios, peinándose los cabellos, usando incluso un aerosol para el aliento bucal, ingenuamente convencida de que sólo faltaban unos minutos para que ella y Edward se abrazaran. Se le rompía el alma pensando en la desilusión que ella se llevaría al saber de su traición.

Ninguno de los dos era demasiado celoso. Tanya no perdía la compostura cuando él mantenía una conversación con alguna mujer, y a él no le preocupaba que en su viaje a Boston ella estuviera acompañada por dos hombres que trabajaban también en el banco. Estaba implícito que confiaban el uno en el otro.

¿Cómo diablos iba a explicarte lo sucedido en la fiesta? ¿Cómo hacerlo, si ni siquiera era capaz de explicárselo a sí mismo? Trató de imaginar el momento en que se enfrentaría a Tanya y le diría la verdad. ¿Encontraría las palabras necesarias? No había palabras para algo semejante. La mujer a la que amaba se iba a quedar deshecha por culpa de sus actos, y no había forma de impedirlo.

Con una mano, James presionó su hombro.

—¿Por qué no dejas que la recoja yo? Le contaré por encima lo que ha ocurrido. Si suavizo el impacto, ella estará más preparada para escuchar luego, de tu boca, los detalles.

Newton, que acaba de regresar, dijo:

—Me parece buena idea. Al menos lo de ir a buscar a Tanya. Porque nosotros necesitamos que Edward se quede aquí.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó James.

—Jacob Black. Se ha enterado de lo ocurrido. Quiere más información.

Jacob Black era el ambicioso fiscal de distrito del condado. Solía afirmarse que poseía a un sexto sentido a la hora de establecer qué casos debían llevarse a la corte y cuáles no. Según sus detractores, ese sexto sentido se basaba en su ambición personal más que en alguna sed de justicia. Pero los detractores eran minoría. La mayoría de la gente lo tenía en muy alta estima. Siempre le había gustado ser noticia y, a partir del incendio y del heroísmo exhibido aquel día, no había dejado pasar ninguna oportunidad de aparecer en primera plana.

Furioso, James quiso saber:

—¿Quién ha llamado a Black?

—Eso no importa, James. Tú eres un policía y en la cama de tu cuarto de huéspedes apareció muerta una joven. Los médicos de emergencias reconocieron a Edward. Tarde o temprano, la fiscalía iba a enterarse.

—La muchacha murió de una sobredosis —dijo James.

—Entonces ni Edward ni tú tenéis nada de qué preocuparos, ¿verdad? —dijo Newton—. La intervención de la fiscalía es..., ¿cómo se dice? ¿Pura rutina?

—Pro forma —intervino Edward sin énfasis alguno.

—Correcto —asintió Newton—. Pro forma. Por tanto, deja que James recoja a tu novia en el aeropuerto, así podrá explicarle poco a poco que tu polla se metió anoche en problemas. Tú te quedas y hablas con Black.

Antes de marcharse, James habló con Edward en un aparte.

—Una cosa. Por el amor de Dios, no vuelvas a decir nada acerca de que te han drogado.

—Pero...

—¡Óyeme bien! —Exclamó James, cogiéndolo del brazo y meneándolo con suavidad—. Si hablas de drogas en el marco de cualquier contexto, la conclusión más lógica será que tanto tú como la tal Lauren ingeristeis drogas anoche; tantas, que ella murió y tú perdiste la memoria.

Edward se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

—¡Dios!

—Sí... —suspiró James, y partió rumbo al aeropuerto.

Quien apareció media hora más tarde no fue Jacob Black. Edward se hallaba a solas en la sala de interrogatorios cuando entró Angie. Parecía cansada. Su rostro estaba hinchado tras una noche de demasiado alcohol y poco sueño. Sus ojos parecían los de un mapache. Llevaba aún el vestido de la víspera, todo arrugado. Como si hubiera dormido vestida, pensó Edward. De modo que se preguntó dónde había pasado Angie la noche.

Ella permaneció un rato en el umbral, observándolo, antes de cerrar la puerta con cierta violencia y acercarse a él.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Es verdad?

—Por desgracia, sí.

Angie dejó su maleta en la pequeña mesa y respiró hondo, antes de decir:

—Joder, Edward.

—Lo sé.

Angie recogió entonces su cabello y ató la cola de caballo con una banda elástica que llevaba en la muñeca.

—Oficialmente estoy aquí representando al fiscal Jacob Black. Me ha llamado y me ha pedido que me ocupara de este caso, dado que él está en el cumpleaños de su hijo. Abuelos, globos y una esposa que se ofendería si él partiese en plena fiesta.

—¿Sabe que tú y yo somos amigos?

—No estaría aquí si lo supiera. Y me despediría si llegara a enterarse. ¿Quién es tu abogado?

—¿Abogado?

—Tu abogado, Edward, tu abogado —dijo llena de impaciencia—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sigues borracho?

—Yo, en fin...

—No me digas que has hablado con la policía sin que te asesore un abogado.

—No con la policía —dijo alzando la voz al nivel de la de Angie—. Con James.

—Claro, James —se mofó—. Y Newton. Y Biers. —Angie lo miró con una mezcla de asombro e irritación—. Mi jefe, el fiscal, me matará si se entera de que he hablado más de media palabra contigo sin la presencia de un abogado.

—Háblame, Angie.

Ella negó con la cabeza. El gesto fue severo.

—No es una buena idea.

—Por favor —dijo él y su voz pareció quebrarse. Ese detalle pudo más que las palabras de súplica.

Los hombros de Angie se desplomaron de pronto. Miró precavidamente a la puerta. Después dijo:

—Vale. Tienes tres minutos antes de que regrese a la fiscalía. Date prisa y, de amigo a amiga, cuéntame lo que ocurrió.

Así lo hizo, esmerándose al máximo.

—De modo que admites que dormiste con ella.

—Desperté a su lado.

—Y ya estaba muerta.

—Claro que sí. Traté de reanimarla, pero en el fondo yo sabía que llevaba unas dos horas muerta.

—¿No presenciaste su muerte?

Edward la miró fijamente. Ella hizo un gesto con las manos.

—Olvida mi pregunta. Por supuesto que no. ¿Tuviste sexo con ella?

—Tal vez. Probablemente. Encontraron tres preservativos, los tres usados.

—Maravilloso —murmuró ella—. Y, por cierto, eres un cerdo mentiroso. No me extrañaría que Tanya te retirara la palabra por lo que has hecho.

—No lo he hecho de modo consciente.

—Ah, ya veo. Lo que alegas es que te la follaste inconscientemente.

—Lo que alego es que... —pero al recordar el consejo de James, se detuvo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

No, la recomendación acerca de no hablar de drogas excluía a Angie, se dijo. En consecuencia, le deslizó en un susurro:

—Creo que me drogaron.

—He oído decir que ella llevaba cocaína en el bolso. ¿Te dio a probar?

—No, no me refiero a eso. Creo que ella me suministró alguna clase de... No lo sé. Alguna droga de la violación. Hubo un silencio. Al cabo de un momento, él dijo: —Deja de mirarme así.

—Perdona —repuso Angie, enfadada—. Es mi manera de mirar cuando un querido amigo me cuenta una historia que pone a prueba mi credulidad.

—Es lo que realmente creo que ocurrió.

Angie lo escrutó un rato más. Después cogió una silla, metida bajo una mesa, y tomó asiento.

—Sigue hablando. Vamos. Llevo prisa, pero sigo escuchando.

Edward expuso su teoría, según la cual la copa que Lauren Mallory le había dado contenía alguna sustancia de esas que «provocan una amnesia temporal», dijo, «tal como me ha ocurrido a mí».

—Correcto.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—El mismo efecto produce la cocaína.

—James me advirtió de que no hablase acerca de esto.

—James tiene razón —dijo Angie, pero al ver que Edward iba a protestar, añadió—: De todos modos, le diré a Black que estás convencido de que te drogaron. Dudo que se lo crea. Es un poco inconsistente, Edward. Como argumento para defenderse, quiero decir. «No me acuerdo de nada» es un poco inconsistente.

—¿No me crees?

—Yo te creo porque te conozco. Pero... —hizo un gesto apuntando a la puerta abierta—. Los fiscales..., los detectives..., todos ellos serán sumamente escépticos. Lo de la amnesia suena a excusa muy conveniente. Búscate un abogado. Lo antes posible. Antes de seguir hablando. Y hazte un análisis de orina, ya mismo.

Angie le dio un apretón de manos que deseaba transmitir confianza, pero su sonrisa fue poco convincente.


	13. Capítulo 11

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Los abejorros zumbaban en torno al jazmín en flor, al otro lado de la ventana de la cocina. Tan fuerte era su zumbido que, en cuanto Edward dejó de hablar, Bella pudo oírlo con la misma claridad con que habría oído a un avión que volara por encima de la cabaña.

—Cuando vi por primera vez a la muchacha muerta, allí, en mi cama —dijo con voz distante—, comprendí de inmediato las consecuencias que aquello tendría en mi vida. Fue como..., fue como... —Buscaba una comparación adecuada—. Como cuando ves que de un árbol de Navidad caen los adornos y se hacen añicos.

Bella saludó la imagen con un gesto de asentimiento.

—Bueno —siguió él—, un breve instante antes de que ocurra ese accidente tú ya sabes que no hay remedio, que la ley de la gravedad no puede alterarse, ni modificarse lo inevitable. Que el daño ocurrirá de forma irreparable... Por lo tanto, cuando la vi en la cama, muerta, supe que ese hecho marcaría el resto de mi vida. No podría detener la destrucción. Mi vida estaba a punto de hacerse pedazos. Y cualquier intento de volver atrás sería inútil.

Bella se tocó los labios para evitar que temblaran. Conocía perfectamente aquella sensación.

—Lo que usted describe es exactamente lo que sentí cuando, al despertar, encontré a James muerto a varios centímetros de mí.

La mirada de Edward se perdió en la lata de CocaCola de Bella. Una estela de condensación rodaba de arriba abajo.

—Y pensar que estuve durmiendo allí, a su lado, toda la noche, mientras ella se moría —empezó a decir él, pero enseguida hizo una pausa, dejó caer su barbilla hasta apoyarla contra el pecho y finalmente exclamó—: ¡Mi vocación era la de salvar gente!

Ella estuvo por cogerle una mano, en un gesto de consuelo, pero reprimió el impulso.

—Usted no estaba durmiendo, Edward. Estaba desmayado, noqueado. Y usted no la mató. Usted es inocente.

Él irguió la cabeza y la miró de lleno con sus ojos verdes, fríos y severos como antes.

—Eso no es lo que usted le dijo a su audiencia televisiva.

—Nunca dije que usted fuera culpable de un asesinato.

—No lo dijo de forma tan clara, pero eso quedó implícito.

—Ya le he dicho cuánto lo siento.

—Y yo le he dicho que es un poco tarde para disculpas. Lo que ocurrió esa mañana echó a perder toda mi vida. Me ha costado todo. Todo —repitió, dando un puñetazo en la mesa que hizo saltar por los aires la lata de CocaCola, ya medio vacía—. Y su tergiversado informe periodístico hizo que no pudiera recuperar nada de nada.

—Entonces ¿qué quiere que haga? —reaccionó ella—. Aparte de creerle y de aceptar como verdad todo lo que me ha contado, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Edward no se movió, pero la manera en que la contemplaba hizo que ella sintiera ganas de abotonarse hasta el cuello de la cazadora. Sin embargo, como no la llevaba puesta, tan sólo pudo cruzar los brazos a la altura del pecho y soportar de este modo el peso de su mirada y de lo que ésta pudiera sugerir. Negándose a apartar los ojos, ella también lo miró fijamente.

Mientras él se ponía en pie, las patas de su silla soltaron un chirriante ruido de vinilo. Él avanzó hasta ocupar el centro de aquella habitación. Una vez allí, puso en marcha el ventilador de techo. Hecho esto, regresó a la cocina pero no volvió a sentarse; en vez de eso, empezó a ir y venir por el estrecho espacio entre la barra y la mesa.

—Angie tenía razón. Mi estrategia defensiva era muy endeble. Pero a mi favor contaba con un par de cosas. El barman que había sido contratado para la fiesta admitió que los margaritas tenían tanta tequila como para dejar fuera de combate a una mula, por no hablar de la dosis de Everclear que él decidió añadir. En cuanto a la autopsia de Lauren Mallory, en su organismo se halló la cocaína suficiente para producir un paro cardíaco. No obstante, lo mismo que en su caso, Bella, cuando me sometí a un examen en busca de cocaína o de cualquier clase de droga de la violación, ya era tarde para encontrar la menor huella en mi organismo.

—Entonces, ¿no siguió el consejo de James?

—Sí, lo seguí. Cuando tuve los resultados negativos del análisis de orina, su petición se redobló. Yo quedaba limpio de cualquier uso de drogas. Mejor mantenerlo así, me dijo.

—¿Y qué pasó con Biers y Newton? Ellos dos le oyeron decir que lo habían drogado.

—James me dijo que no me preocupara. Que él se ocuparía de ellos. Supongo que lo hizo, puesto que nunca más volvieron a mencionar el asunto.

—¿La fiscalía no llegó a saberlo?

—Bueno, sí. Angie me creyó y decidió que Black también debía estar al tanto. Ella y yo tuvimos una reunión con Black, a puerta cerrada.

—¿Sin nadie más?

—Con ese abogado a quien contraté.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? Empezaba con B, ¿no es verdad?

—No lo recuerdo por un motivo muy simple. He tachado su nombre de todas mis agendas. Ese tío no sabía la diferencia entre un culo y un codo. En cualquier caso, sí, éramos cuatro, reunidos con Black.

—¿Y?

—Black prestó atención a todo cuanto le dije, pero eso no condujo a ninguna parte. El semen de los preservativos resultó ser mío. De acuerdo con el punto de vista de Black, podía razonarse que, dado que había tenido sexo con Lauren Mallory, podía ser yo quien la incitara a consumir cocaína. Aun cuando mi análisis de orina había dado negativo, eso no significaba que no hubiese consumido algo.

—¿Black dijo eso?

—En resumidas cuentas. Todo el tiempo hablaba de mi «presunta» amnesia. De creer en ella, pensaba que había sido consecuencia del alcohol. Así y todo, me prometió considerar el caso desde todos los ángulos posibles, lo cual, traducido de la jerga política, significa «vete ya mismo de aquí y no me hagas perder el tiempo». Angie se reprendió a sí misma: sinceramente pensaba que todo podía mejorar si Black oía mi testimonio. Lo que terminó ocurriendo es que yo dije, en determinado momento, que había estado algo fuera de mis cabales esa noche, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Mientras tanto, durante ese período a usted lo licenciaron del cuerpo de bomberos.

—Mi jefe no tuvo opción, realmente —dijo Edward y volvió a sentarse a la mesa—. No lo culpo. Tan sólo hizo lo que consideró mejor para el departamento. Yo me había visto envuelto en un escándalo de alcohol, sexo, drogas y muerte. No es la mejor imagen para un bombero. Uley usó el incidente para apartarme de la investigación. Proclamó a viva voz que odiaba tener que hacer algo así, pero creo que en el fondo estaba feliz por haber encontrado una forma de quitarme de en medio. Sin embargo, el jefe no me echó de inmediato. Esperaba, igual que yo, a ver qué hacía Black. ¿Me acusarían de homicidio involuntario, o saldría de ese atolladero con apenas una severa reprimenda y la recomendación de que otra vez anduviera con más cuidado?

En este punto, Edward hizo una pausa. Bella supo lo que iba a sobrevenir.

—Fue en ese preciso instante cuando aparecí en escena —dijo ella, casi en un susurro; y aunque sabía que era inútil, trató de justificarse una vez más—. Era una historia jugosa por todas las razones que usted mismo, Edward, acaba de enumerar. Uno de los mejores hombres de la ciudad despierta con una chica muerta en su cama.

—Sexo, drogas y rock and roll.

—Exacto. Fue como si una fruta madura y sabrosa hubiese caído en mis manos. Algo irresistible.

—Ya lo creo. De pronto me vi rodeado de cámaras, micrófonos y luces. ¿Alguna vez ha vivido con los camiones de la televisión, día y noche, frente a su casa? Frente a...

Edward se quebró. Bella completó la frase:

—Frente a la casa de Tanya.

Ahora deseaba que Edward siguiera hablando de este asunto, pero él no lo hizo. Abrió la caja de mondadientes, volvió a cerrarla, la abrió otra vez, la cerró definitivamente. Bella se dijo que él evitaba abordar el tema de Tanya.

—Me sometieron a un extenso interrogatorio —prosiguió—, pero a la postre Black no tuvo suficientes pruebas para un caso criminal, de modo que no fui acusado. En los legajos oficiales, la muerte de Lauren Mallory se consignó como una sobredosis accidental.

Alzó los ojos y miró con ira a Bella.

—Éste habría sido probablemente el final de la historia. Nunca me habría recobrado de ella, nunca, pero al menos el escándalo habría terminado allí. Me habría quedado solo, cargando el peso de mi error, y todo se habría limitado a un asunto privado. Pero allí apareció usted, en la televisión, presentando a Lauren Mallory como una pobre víctima.

—Lo era.

—¡No mi víctima! —Exclamó, apuntando con el dedo índice—. En todo caso, fue la víctima de su propio estilo de vida. Era una adicta crónica a las drogas. Una fiestera que canjeaba mamadas por droga. Muchos conocidos de James podrían corroborar lo que le estoy diciendo.

Edward abandonó su asiento, furioso. Luego lo giró y volvió a sentarse, apoyando ahora las manos en el respaldo.

—Sin embargo, en su momento, usted no mostró fotos de ella usando tacones de aguja y camisetas ajustadas con letras refulgentes —su voz iba cobrando más volumen—. Usted mostró a sus espectadores las fotos de cuando ella aún iba al instituto.

—Le pedí una foto a su madre...

—Su madre, que no deseaba que su hija fuera recordada como una prostituta cocainómana, y sí en cambio que Lauren, fuera inmortalizada como la inocente víctima de un animal que la emborrachó, la violó y no hizo nada por impedir que se drogara.

Bella aceptó las críticas, que eran severas pero justificadas. Nunca antes, ni por asomo, se habría imaginado que un buen día aceptaría haber manipulado una noticia con el objeto de impresionar a sus superiores y de darle un impulso a su carrera. Sin embargo, si examinaba el caso a conciencia, podía reconocer que su informe había sido tendencioso y perjudicial para Edward Masen.

—He dicho que...

—Por favor —interrumpió él, con malos modos.

Edward dio un rodeo por la cocina, rascándose la cabeza, un gesto que ya empezaba a resultarle familiar a ella. Lo hacía siempre que llegaba a un tope de frustración. Era un modo de controlar su temperamento. Ella agradecía que él tratara de controlarse. Cuando enfurecía, la asustaba.

—Después de que pintasen a Lauren como una santa y a mí como su salvaje agresor —dijo, cuando volvió a tomar asiento—, el jefe no tuvo más remedio que despedirme. Black no me había acusado de ningún crimen, pero tampoco hizo falta. Fui juzgado y condenado por la opinión pública —afirmó, aunque en sus ojos ella creyó leer «por usted».

Al cabo de un silencio incómodo, ella inquirió:

—¿Fue entonces cuando se mudó?

Edward asintió con la cabeza, de forma cortante.

—Alquilé esta cabaña por unos meses. Después decidí comprarla, puesto que supe que nunca volvería a la ciudad. Para llevar una existencia que no vale nada, este lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—¿Dónde estamos, exactamente?

—Entre Beaufort y Charleston —repuso y describió un poco la zona, nombrando otros pueblos para que ella se ubicase.

—Nunca había oído hablar de estos pueblos —dijo ella.

—De eso se trata.

—Pero usted... ¿no ve a nadie?

—¿A quién, por ejemplo? ¿A mi abogado? Le pagué cuanto le debía, lo eché de un puntapié y nunca más lo volví a ver. ¿A quién más? ¿A mis queridos amigos, que no me abandonaron? —preguntó, e hizo una mueca burlona.

—¿Sus padres?

Con aire apesadumbrado, contestó:

—También se fueron de Charleston.

—¿Ellos le creen?

—Sin la menor duda. Soy hijo único. Siempre hemos mantenido un vínculo muy estrecho. Habrían hecho cualquier cosa por defenderme.

—¿Habrían hecho?

—Habrían hecho y lo hicieron. Pero, precisamente porque lo hicieron, fueron marginados. Hasta sus viejos amigos empezaron a evitarlos, y mis padres se cansaron de semejante ostracismo. Papá solicitó la jubilación anticipada de la empresa de suministros médicos que había ayudado a crear, y ambos se mudaron a Augusta, donde mi madre tiene una hermana. Maldigo lo que les ha tocado vivir por mi culpa. Nunca podré compensarlos. Toda una vida transcurrida en Charleston, y de pronto... Ellos dicen que han hecho nuevos amigos, que les agrada el lugar, pero... —dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Bella estuvo a punto de preguntar por Tanya, sin embargo optó por decir:

—¿Cómo hace para soportarlo? Me refiero a tanto aislamiento. A no tener contacto con nadie. Excepto Harry, claro está. ¿A qué dedica el tiempo?

Edward la miró fijamente.

—Planeo mi revancha —dijo lentamente, pero en tono amenazador, con una voz que a ella le puso la carne de gallina.

A Bella le pareció muy oportuno un ruido que llegó de afuera, anunciando el regreso de Harry. Después de entrar en el porche y colgar un animal muerto en un gran gancho que había allí mismo, Harry ordenó a sus perros que se echaran en el suelo, abrió la puerta mosquitera, asomó la cabeza y dijo:

—¿Puedo entrar?

—No —dijo Edward.

Harry entró de todas formas mientras se frotaba las manos.

—¿Me he perdido algo importante?

—Nada que no supieras ya.

A medida que Harry se acercaba a la cocina, sus pies desnudos resonaban como pezuñas en el suelo de vinilo.

—Estoy hambriento. ¿Algo para comer?

Harry se puso a husmear en el frigorífico y, desilusionado, dijo:

—Fiambre. Puedo freír ese conejo que he traído.

—Preferiría que volvieras a tu casa y que te llevases contigo a esos perros pulgosos —repuso Edward, quien se incorporó y abandonó airadamente la cabaña.

Bella buscó con la mirada a Harry, quien al parecer había decidido que ese fiambre no era una alternativa tan mala. Después de partir en dos unas tajadas de carne color rosa, Harry se las metió en la boca. La escena era tan poco agradable que quitaba el apetito. Bella escrutó a través de la puerta mosquitera que Edward acababa de cruzar.

—Sigue furioso conmigo.

—No, está cachondo, en realidad.

Bella dio un sobresalto.

—¿Cómo ha dicho?

—Cachondo —dijo el anciano y cerró el frigorífico mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Para mí está muy claro —añadió y empezó a quitarse la cera de su oído con la uña del dedo meñique—. No me sorprende, tampoco, por el modo en que usted se pavonea con ese atuendo.

Al fiscal general, Jacob Black, le costó mucho concentrarse en medio de aquella ferviente discusión. La mesa, larga y oval, se había vuelto un campo de batalla donde se enfrentaban dos bandos enemigos. En un extremo de la mesa, él mantenía una posición neutral.

Justo antes de que se iniciara la reunión, había pensado en llamar a las partes implicadas y proponer un aplazamiento. Pero aquello ya había sido aplazado una vez. Volver a hacerlo podría radicalizar todavía más las posiciones. Incluso podría especularse que tras su deseo de evitar esa reunión había motivaciones políticas.

El tema que se trataba no sólo era muy importante, sino de esos que radicalizan las posturas. Los legisladores allí presentes luchaban contra una fecha tope. Por estas razones, el fiscal dio luz verde a la reunión, aun cuando su mente estuviera ocupada con otro asunto.

Tras haber oído esa misma mañana los resultados de la autopsia de James Whitherdale, no pensaba más que en eso.

—Señor Black, el nuevo proyecto de ley sobre tenencia de armas de fuego necesita su aprobación —dijo un constituyente apenas encontró oportunidad de hablar.

—No importa si usted la aprueba o no —intervino un oponente, a quien Black tenía por alguien falso—. Tal como está el proyecto, esta asamblea legislativa no va a votarlo.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene tanto empeño en que el señor Black no firme? —se oyó del otro bando.

Jacob se puso de pie.

—Caballeros, será mejor que hagamos una pausa antes de que el proyecto de ley sobre las armas acabe manchado de sangre —dijo con su mejor sonrisa de campaña electoral—. Hay un poco de café y de agua, y también unas pastas de chocolate llenas de calorías. Vuelvo ya mismo.

Camino al baño, rogó que nadie lo siguiera. Nadie lo hizo. Una vez allí, se obligó a usar el váter, puesto que con ese pretexto había interrumpido la reunión. Después se lavó las manos, prestando especial atención para que sus puños almidonados no se mojaran.

«Entonces», pensó.

La noticia de que James Whitherdale había sido asesinado correría como un reguero de pólvora a lo largo y a lo ancho del estado, hasta ocupar los titulares principales de cada periódico y de cada medio audiovisual. Nadie quedaría sin enterarse, aunque no quisiera saberlo.

Esa mañana, al llegar a su oficina, su secretaria le había dicho, con una excitación un tanto inapropiada, lo que acababan de informar en la CNN.

—Lo han mencionado a usted, señor —le dijo—. Hasta mostraron esa famosa foto de los cuatro en el incendio.

Esa maldita fotografía. Ese maldito incendio.

En todo el tiempo transcurrido desde aquel famoso episodio, Jacob había deseado muchas veces retrasar el reloj, modificar los hechos y anular la reunión de trabajo que lo había llevado a estar presente en la comisaría, ese día, a esa hora en particular. En cualquier otra ocasión, se habría hallado en su despacho, en el tribunal o en camino de regreso a su casa. Pero ese día, que había sido una excepción, seguía influyendo en su vida.

Era verdad que muchas veces —la mayoría, por cierto— agradecía la fama que le había proporcionado el incendio. Tal vez su carrera política habría tenido gran éxito incluso sin ese episodio; pero no de forma tan meteórica. Y no estaba nada mal haber sido lanzado de ese modo al cargo de fiscal, ¿verdad?

Sí, él se había beneficiado con el incendio y, en consecuencia, con la tragedia de siete personas que no habían salido con vida de esa hoguera. Así y todo, en el fondo de su alma, donde uno debe ser brutalmente sincero consigo, Jacob no estaba tan arrepentido de ello.

Pensar en esos términos era un ejercicio inútil. El destino es el destino, y no se puede eludir. Cuando te llega la hora, no hay nada que hacer. Su carrera y sus ambiciones era insignificantes al lado de las fuerzas cósmicas o, dicho en términos religiosos, al lado de la predestinación.

Esto es lo que Jacob se decía a sí mismo. Lo que le permitía dormir tranquilo por las noches. Estar en paz con lo ocurrido. Y razonaba que, para vivir aún mejor, sólo hacía falta que todo el mundo olvidara de una vez y para siempre aquel incendio.

Aunque, en verdad, era imposible extinguir ese incendio por completo. Si James Whitherdale hubiese muerto en silencio, de cáncer.

Pero no. No habría sido propio de James, desde luego.

Ahora se había iniciado una pesquisa, y la excitación podía compararse con la de cuando asesinaron a Riley Biers. Al asesino de Biers no lo habían identificado, ni mucho menos atrapado. Con el tiempo aquel caso había dejado de ser la gran noticia del momento para marchitarse y caer poco a poco en el olvido.

Tras rendir el debido homenaje en el funeral de su compañero héroe, Jacob había permitido que el crimen de Biers cayera en el olvido. Como candidato a uno de los puestos fundamentales en el departamento de la justicia, podría haber recordado todos los días el sangriento asesinato y dado vigor con ello a su campaña. Podría incluso haber promovido una gran investigación hasta que el asesino fuese encontrado y juzgado.

No lo había hecho, sin embargo.

Mirándose en el espejo del baño, mientras el agua que brotaba del grifo seguía salpicando sus manos, vio el reflejo de un rostro considerablemente apuesto, con algunas canas en la sienes, con un buen estado de forma gracias a una rutina gimnástica. Un rostro hecho a la medida de una persona íntegra e inmaculada. Un marido fiel, un buen padre y un asiduo feligrés. Esto era, también, lo que la gente veía. Un hombre que cumplía con creces su papel y que inspiraba confianza en el sistema judicial: libertad y justicia para todos. Pero la gente sólo ve lo que se le muestra, ¿no es cierto?

Dudaba que alguien que oyese las circunstancias de la muerte de James Whitherdale fuera a indagar más allá de lo obvio: que el mujeriego había caído en sus propias redes, que por despecho una mujer lo había asfixiado con su propia almohada.

¿Acaso alguien se acordaría de un tal Edward Masen y de las acusaciones hechas contra él hacía ya cinco años?

Esquivando sus ojos en el espejo, el fiscal general, Jacob Black, se agachó para remojar su cara con agua fría.

Riley Biers hijo tomó coraje y marcó el número de teléfono.

—Empresa de construcciones Stanley.

—Hola..., eh..., ¿puedo hablar con Mike?

—Lo siento. Ha salido y regresa por la tarde.

—Vaya —dijo Riley, mientras su frente empezaba a sudar. La secó con un pañuelo que llevaba plegado en un bolsillo.

—¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?

—Eh... no. Volveré a llamar más tarde.

Riley colgó velozmente y miró por encima de la delgada pared de su cubículo, pendiente de los otros oficiales, empleaduchos como él. Su trabajo consistía en estar a cargo de los archivos. Las armas le infundían terror. Los asesinos le daban asco. Era dueño de una placa, es verdad, pero no había nacido para ser policía. Nunca había querido serlo, y contemplaba los veinte años por venir, hasta que llegara la hora de jubilarse, como una suerte de condena irremediable.

Como no había moros en la costa, Riley marcó un número de móvil. El teléfono sonó tres veces. Por fin una voz atendió bruscamente.

—¿Mike? Riley Biers.

Pudo sentir fácilmente la incomodidad de Mike Newton, y por un momento supuso que el otro iba a cortar. Pero enseguida oyó que Mike le decía:

—Espérame un instante.

Riley alcanzó a oír un diálogo en sordina, luego a Mike que pedía perdón. Por fin hubo varios segundos de silencio, durante los cuales Mike buscó un rincón privado para hablar.

—¿Cómo has conseguido este número?

—Soy policía.

Tras un ruido despectivo, Mike afirmó:

—Estoy en medio de una reunión sumamente importante. Mi suegro está a punto de cerrar un trato para construir el nuevo complejo deportivo. No podrías haber llamado en peor momento.

—Tenemos que hablar acerca de James.

—Una mierda —dijo Mike, casi sin aliento.

—Saben cómo fue asesinado.

—Lo sé.

—Esa periodista dice que le suministraron la droga de la violación.

—Lo sé también.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces ¿qué?

Riley calculaba que Mike Newton pesaba unos cuarenta kilos más que él. Sin embargo, en aquel instante, deseó tenerlo a su alcance para descargar su ira, para moler a golpes la robusta cabeza de aquel tío tan terco.

—¿No estás inquieto?

—Sí, muy inquieto. He tenido que jugar dieciocho hoyos de golf y perder adrede, y después he tenido que soportar un almuerzo de dos horas al que le han seguido noventa minutos de argumentos de venta. Si después de todo esto el contrato no se cierra, Fred va a echarme la culpa, y dirá que interrumpí lo mejor de su argumentación con esta llamada.

Riley pudo ver más allá de la bravuconada: Mike estaba tan preocupado como él por la situación.

—Y ahora Bella Swan ha desaparecido.

—¿Desaparecido? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que he dicho —respondió Riley, irritado—. No estaba en su casa cuando Peter y Jared fueron a entregarle la orden judicial. Tampoco está en el canal de televisión. Nadie la ha visto desde anoche. Se ha enviado un boletín de alerta con los datos de su automóvil.

En silencio, Mike digirió las noticias. Después quiso saber:

—¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto? ¿Que remueva cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla?

—¿Qué crees tú que significa su desaparición?

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo, Riley? Lo primero que se me ocurre es que no quiso que la detuvieran.

—¿Cuánto crees que pudo haberle contado James?

En un tono de voz diferente, repleto de incertidumbre, Mike dijo:

—No lo sé.

Ese tono de voz agigantó la ansiedad de Riley.

—Ay, Dios.

—Por lo que más quieras, tienes que mantener el control. No desesperes.

—Y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Nada. No vamos a hacer nada, salvo actuar como si todo estuviese totalmente en orden. No hagas nada, Riley. ¿Me entiendes?

Riley acusó el tono amenazador. ¿Quién se creía él que era? ¿Con qué derecho le hablaba así? Precisamente Mike, a quien todos tenían por la cabeza de turco de su suegro. Mike, cuya esposa tenía un grave problema en las piernas: era incapaz de mantenerlas cerradas.

Mike Newton había sido uno de los mejores amigos del padre de Riley cuando ambos eran jóvenes agentes de la policía. Por extensión, se había vuelto un amigo de la familia y era invitado, a menudo, a cenar. De esos tiempos, Riley recordaba a Mike palmeandolé el brazo con afecto, bromeando acerca de las chicas, hablándole de béisbol y hasta jugando con él a un videojuego. Era un tipo fuerte, vocinglero y divertido.

Pero eso había sido antes de que él se casara con Jessica Stanley. Antes de que él y su padre, Riley sénior, se volvieran héroes. Antes del incendio.

Tras ello, la familia Biers no había vuelto casi nunca a ver a Mike Newton.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Mike—. Y no me vuelvas a llamar. Cuanto menos contacto tengamos, mejor. ¿Comprendes?

Colgó antes de que Riley pudiera contestar. Riley tenía húmeda la palma de la mano cuando dejó el teléfono en su sitio. Entonces siguió fingiendo que estudiaba un documento en la pantalla de su ordenador, por si acaso otro oficial se presentaba en su cubículo.

La llamada a Mike no había disipado sus nervios, sino todo lo contrario. Para colmo, las bravuconadas de Mike le parecieron falsas. En el fondo, Riley estaba convencido de que, si uno raspaba la superficie de Mike Newton, bajo ese cuerpo musculoso encontraría un cobarde y un miedoso como él.

Lo mismo que él, Mike temía que al investigar el crimen de James Whitherdale alguien pudiera vincularlo con el célebre incendio en la comisaría. ¿Alguien haría semejante conexión? ¿Alguien sospecharía que los dos episodios estaban conectados?

¿Alguien lo estaba espiando?

En ocasiones, Riley Biers hijo deseaba tener ojos en la nuca. Y no sólo en el marco del trabajo.


	14. Capítulo 12

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Sentado en un tronco de árbol talado, a la vera del bosque, Edward observó cómo Harry se marchaba, llevándose consigo el conejo muerto y su trío de sabuesos. El denso follaje pareció tragárselo entero y no dejó rastro alguno de su paso, salvo una urraca azul, algo irritada.

En torno a la cabaña de Edward, varios árboles desnudos confraternizaban con otros de hoja perenne. Al llegar la primavera, los árboles y los arbustos en todo su esplendor ofrecían sus manchones coloridos. No obstante, incluso en invierno, las palmeras y los robles conservaban su verdor, y entonces causaban la impresión de un verano eterno.

El lugar lo tenía todo para ser hermoso, sólo bastaba con reunir la fuerza de voluntad para arreglar la cabaña, modernizar la cocina y el baño, adquirir mejores muebles, añadir algunas comodidades y algunos adornos bonitos, como un par de brotes más.

Impaciente, Edward se mofó de su propio sueño y de las imágenes placenteras que éste evocaba.

Había usado su enojo con Harry como excusa para salir un rato de la cabaña. Pero incluso si Harry no hubiese aparecido, Edward habría inventado una razón para salir. Estaba habituado a vivir sin aire acondicionado. El calor de verano y la humedad ya no le molestaban, excepción hecha del día de hoy, en el que el aire que había entre las cuatro paredes de su cabaña había sido sofocante.

Tampoco podía culpar al aire de su claustrofobia. Había estado hablando acerca del incendio, de la muerte de Lauren Mallory y de todas sus consecuencias, y ello había provocado que su pecho se llenara de ira y de resentimiento hasta llegar a un punto en que se había sentido incapaz de respirar. Y allí estaba, además, Bella Swan.

Necesitaba descansar de ella también. Cuando ella le había preguntado qué podía hacer para compensar el daño hecho, acudieron de inmediato a su mente numerosas posibilidades. Todas ellas tentadoras. Todas prohibidas.

La noche anterior la había obligado a dormir a junto a él para que se sintiera insegura e incómoda. Una especie de retribución por el dolor que ella le había infligido.

Sin embargo, la verdad sea dicha, también lo había hecho porque no había podido resistirse a yacer al lado de una mujer con la cual había mantenido una conversación —por momentos hostil— que había ido más allá de «¿Cuánto cobras?» o «Me iré mañana, bien temprano; esto es sólo por una noche».

Ahora estaba convencido de que el haber dormido junto a Bella había sido, sin lugar a dudas, un craso error estratégico. Si bien la táctica había servido para su propósito inicial, también había encendido la imaginación de Edward.

Desde luego, ocultarse allí fuera era una manera cobarde de esquivarla, ¿o no? De modo que se obligó a dejar ese tronco, a ponerse en pie, atravesar el patio, subir los escalones y entrar de nuevo en la cabaña.

Ella estaba de pie en medio del salón, con los brazos caídos a lo largo del cuerpo, como si le hubiesen dado la orden de aguardar su regreso. El sol, que llegaba del oeste a través de la ventana de la cocina, iluminaba su espalda. El ventilador de techo hacía que su pelo se agitara y cayera sobre el rostro en una danza aérea.

—Se hace tarde —dijo ella—. Tengo que regresar.

—Vale —repuso él, y sólo entonces pareció advertir cuántas horas habían pasado. Ya era casi de noche.

Con un gesto consciente, ella cerró el cuello de la camisa de tela de batista. Le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Se la había arremangado hasta los codos y había abrochado todos los botones, salvo el del cuello.

—Espero que no le moleste que haya tomado prestada esta camisa suya. No encuentro mi cazadora.

Hacía más calor allí dentro que fuera. Por lo tanto, Bella no se había puesto la camisa a causa del frío, sino porque —seguramente— había caído por fin en la cuenta de lo diminuto que era su atuendo para dormir. No era un salto de cama ceñido, de esos que se transparentan con facilidad; todas las partes más críticas estaban cubiertas; pero su tela ligera daba a entender que podría deshacerse al menor contacto. La noche previa, antes de secuestraria, él había tenido ese clásico gesto caballeresco de cubrirla con una cazadora.

—Su cazadora está en el suelo, al lado de la camioneta —dijo—. Creo que uno de los perros se echó encima.

—No hay problema.

—¿Está lista?

Ella asintió.

—¿Necesita pasar al baño antes de marcharse?

—Estoy bien.

—Yo estaré listo en unos segundos.

Ya en su dormitorio, se quitó la camisa que llevaba desde la víspera y se puso una nueva. Mientras cerraba el armario, se dijo que ella acababa de revolverlo hacía instantes, para obtener la camisa. Se preguntó, al mismo tiempo, por qué habría optado por la de batista. Estaba vieja y gastada de tantas veces como él la había lavado. Acaso le había parecido holgada y confortable. Tal vez pensó que le iría mejor que las otras. Tal vez pensó que el resto de sus camisas eran feas.

Usó el váter, se lavó las manos, y estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando tomó la decisión de lavarse los dientes. Entonces notó que alguien le había puesto tapón a la pasta dentífrica. Lo había hecho ella, sin duda. Porque él tenía la mala costumbre de dejar el dentífrico sin tapón.

Así que ella se había lavado también la boca. Saber esto lo excitó.

Apagó el ventilador y cerró con llave la puerta de la cabaña. Para entonces ella estaba ya en la camioneta. Él recogió la cazadora, sacudió la suciedad antes de lanzar la prenda dentro de la camioneta y luego subió.

Ella había encontrado su bolso en el suelo de la camioneta. Extrajo un peine del bolso y se lo pasó por los cabellos, después se observó en el espejo de bolsillo y resopló fastidiada. Sin embargo, no hizo el menor arreglo. Volvió a guardar el espejillo y el peine en el bolso, y puso éste en el suelo, entre los pies.

Anduvieron en silencio todo el tiempo que llevó recorrer los seis kilómetros y medio hasta la carretera principal. Al llegar allí, él habló:

—La dejaré en su coche.

Ella posó la mirada en sus pies desnudos y en el cuello medio deshilvanado de su camisa.

—Si me arrestan antes de llegar a casa, me llevarán de este modo a la comisaría.

Él miró sus piernas.

—Eso causaría sensación.

—Lo último que quiero causar es sensación.

—¿Por qué? ¿No es bueno para las mediciones de audiencia?

Ella le clavó una mirada furiosa. La respuesta de él le parecía tan vulgar e insidiosa como su sarcástica alusión a una afeitadora la noche anterior.

No volvieron a abordar el tema de sus piernas descubiertas. Anduvieron en silencio otro kilómetro o dos. Cuando Edward volvió a mirarla, vio que ella había echado la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba totalmente quieta, pero respiraba. Por unos segundos contempló como su vieja camisa de batista subía y bajaba, al ritmo regular de su respiración. La camisa nunca se había visto tan bien.

Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—¿Habrá varios policías aguardándola en su casa? ¿Qué va a decirles?

—Que prometo entregarme sin la menor resistencia, si ellos primero permiten que me cambie de ropas.

—Me refiero al hecho de que usted no estaba en su hogar cuando ellos se presentaron para detenerla.

—Me preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Que me secuestraron? ¿Me creerán?

—Lo dudo mucho. Sobre todo, después de su mención a la droga de la violación y a la pérdida de memoria.

—Una historia suena tan inverosímil como la otra, ¿verdad? —dijo ella y, sin mover la cabeza, abrió los ojos y lo miró—. No creo que usted me acompañe y reconozca que me ha secuestrado contra mi voluntad, en medio de la noche.

Él negó. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Ya me lo imaginaba, pero no quería dejar de pedírselo.

—Ya he pasado suficiente tiempo en el candelero. No me gusta. Ahora prefiero trabajar en la retaguardia.

—De modo que tendré que apañármelas sola.

—Lo mismo que yo.

—Aquí empezamos de nuevo. Pobre Edward.

Eso le hizo perder la calma.

—No le he pedido que me tenga piedad.

Ella se incorporó bruscamente.

—¿No?

—¡No!

—Bueno, al menos sí se encargó de que supiera todo lo que ha perdido. Su reputación, su trabajo, su...

—¿Mi qué? Ya basta.

—Su novia.

Edward clavó los ojos en la carretera.

—Me está tirando de la lengua, ¿verdad?

—Ya le he preguntado a Harry.

—¿Y qué le ha dicho?

—Me preguntó qué me había contado usted acerca de ella. Cuando le respondí que no me había contado nada, me dijo que a su entender usted no desea que yo sepa nada.

Ella permaneció expectante. Él no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué no desea que yo sepa nada, Edward?

—No hay nada que saber.

—Pamplinas.

Edward soltó una risa minúscula.

—Ahí una palabra que sus espectadores jamás han oído salir de sus dulces labios.

—¿Qué pasó con ella, Edward?

—Por Dios. ¿Usted nunca descansa?

—No, hasta obtener la historia completa. Tan sólo sé que se llamaba Tanya.

—Sigue llamándose así.

—Una mujer ideal. Inteligente, exitosa, bella.

—Sí, todo eso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

—Un poco más de un año.

—Planeaban casarse el 12 de abril.

—Pero no lo hicimos. Final de la historia —afirmó él, esperando que ella volviera a decir «pamplinas»; pero no lo hizo, ni dijo nada durante un rato.

Aunque su mirada no se apartaba de la carretera, Edward podía sentir los ojos de ella, escrutándolo.

Al cabo de un largo rato, ella dijo suavemente:

—Edward, lo ocurrido fue demasiado para que ella, o cualquier otra mujer, pudiera...

—¿Perdonarlo?

—Asimilarlo. Antes siquiera de empezar a perdonarlo, ella debía primero asimilar el hecho de que usted había ido sin ella a una fiesta que prometía ser salvaje.

—Ella me pidió que lo hiciera, ¿recuerda? Ella estaba feliz de que yo hiciese una pausa en mi investigación.

—Ella era sumamente ingenua.

—¿Cómo ha dicho?

Sabiendo que él la había escuchado perfectamente, dijo con cierta aspereza:

—O bien Tanya era ingenua, o usted era increíblemente digno de confianza.

—Tal vez una mezcla de ambas cosas.

—Tal vez. Yo sólo sé que jamás habría exclamado «¡qué gran idea!» si mi novio me hubiese dicho que iba a una fiesta organizada por James Whitherdale.

—Eso es porque usted es posesiva.

—Sensible.

—Celosa.

—Ya basta de hablar de esto, ¿vale?

—No, mejor sigamos un poco. ¿Cómo es usted, Bella? En una relación afectiva, me refiero. ¿Se aferra mucho al otro? ¿Es insegura? ¿O hace sus cosas y permite que el otro haga las suyas, hasta que él se aburre y se va?

Su estratagema de desviar la charla de su vida personal a la de ella no funcionó.

—¿Qué pasó después de que James recogiera a Tanya en el aeropuerto?

Edward sacudió los hombros como si quisiera quitarse de encima una pesada manta.

—Le hará bien hablar de ello.

—No, le hará bien a usted —repuso de forma glacial.

—Me lo tengo bien merecido, lo sé. Pero esto es confidencial y quedará entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué es tan curiosa? ¿Una especie de voyeurismo?

—No sé si merezco tanto...

—De acuerdo —dijo, mirándola—. Pero temo desilusionarla. No hubo una gran escena, ni grandes fuegos artificiales. Nada dramático digno de salir en televisión.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, expectante.

¿Por dónde empezar? Edward respiró hondo y dijo:

—Yo estaba aún en la comisaría cuando James regresó. Había llevado a Tanya a su casa, directo del aeropuerto. Me dijo que ella estaba indignada. Muy indignada. Acto seguido, me palmeó la espalda. «Pero ella es fuerte. Estará bien». En ese instante, Biers y Newton dijeron que no me necesitaban más. Que podía marcharme. De modo que salí de la comisaría y fui directo a casa de Tanya. Toqué el timbre, pero ella no respondió. Usé mi llave y entré. Tanya estaba acostada, hecha un ovillo, en el gran sillón del salón, abrazada a un cojín, llorando.

Dudó al llegar al umbral, pero como ella no le gritó que se marchara y que la dejara sola, entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado. En el suelo yacía el correo que el cartero había metido en la ranura, por debajo de la puerta, durante la ausencia de Tanya. Pasó por encima de las cartas. Todas las persianas estaban bajas. Ella tampoco había encendido las luces, por lo que el salón se hallaba en penumbra.

Se miraron el uno al otro, de lejos, y el corazón de Edward se partió en dos en cuanto vio la tristeza y el sufrimiento en los ojos de ella, colmados de lágrimas.

Eso era tan distinto de la bienvenida que habían imaginado entre ellos... Había fantaseado con un reencuentro sensiblero, una escena propia de un anuncio o de una película romántica, donde los enamorados aparecen entre algodones, se mueven el uno hacia el otro a cámara lenta y al encontrarse se dan un beso eterno. O se abrazan y dan vueltas y más vueltas, aturdidos de amor.

Tanya y él habían vivido momentos así, en los que reían sin más motivo, con la dicha de saber que habían encontrado en el otro al compañero perfecto; también habían vivido momentos serenos en los que se limitaban a intercambiar una mirada, una sonrisa, encerrados en un mundo de silencio compartido.

Se preguntó si alguna vez podrían volver a vivir momentos así. Por Dios, esperaba que sí. A lo mejor esa experiencia fortalecería su relación. Pero primero tenían que superarla.

Fue al sillón y se sentó. No la tocó, ni ella a él. Ella seguía sollozando en silencio. Nada deseaba más que abrazarla, que decirle cuanto lamentaba lo ocurrido, cuánto la amaba. Decirle que muy pronto todo estaría bien. Que él se encargaría de que todo estuviera bien. Pero dejó que llorara, esperando que ese desahogo fuera el primer paso en el proceso de curar las heridas y olvidar.

Pasó media hora como si nada; el tiempo no tenía importancia Podría haberse quedado allí sentado para siempre, esperando alguna señal de Tanya, algo que lo autorizara a hablar. Al final ella se secó los ojos, se limpió la nariz y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Edward? —dijo con gravedad.

El signo de interrogación en torno a su nombre expresaba una profunda incredulidad en cuanto a la conveniencia de iniciar un diálogo en ese preciso instante. Edward apoyó un brazo en el respaldo del sillón y contempló su rostro. Dijo lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Fue algo que brotó del fondo de su alma:

—Tanya, lo siento.

Se aproximaron. Se abrazaron y lloraron juntos. Era la primera vez, desde que había despertado esa mañana, que Edward podía exteriorizar sus emociones. Lloró por la muchacha muerta, por la crisis que atravesaba, por el terrible daño que estaba causándole a aquella mujer que amaba.

Finalmente se sobrepuso, se limpió la cara y aferró una mano de Tanya.

—Voy a contártelo todo. Tal cual ocurrió. Luego, si quieres pegarme o exigir que me vaya, o lo que sea...

—Cuéntamelo, Edward.

Eso hizo. No escatimó el menor detalle, incluso cuando era muy arduo acusarse a sí mismo. Tanya se merecía toda la verdad.

—Tendría que haberme disculpado en cuanto ella se acercó. Tendría que haberle dicho «no, gracias» cuando me ofreció la bebida y haberme marchado de allí, tal y como me disponía a hacer. No es que la viera y pensara: «Tanya no está en la ciudad, voy a engañarla. Nunca lo sabrá. Y James guardará el secreto». Te lo juro, Tanya, no fue eso lo que ocurrió. No tengo ninguna excusa, salvo que la muchacha era muy atractiva, y fue muy amable conmigo, y yo, supongo, necesitaba adulaciones.

—¿Mi amor no es lo suficientemente adulador?

—Sí. Por supuesto. Pero...

—Pero tu amigo hizo el trabajo que tendrías que haber hecho tú. Ha salvado varias vidas y se ha convertido en un héroe. Y eso te corroe por dentro, ¿verdad?

—Un poco, sí.

La confesión entristeció a Tanya.

—No necesitas demostrarme nada, Edward. Ni demostrarte algo a ti mismo. Nadie pone en tela de juicio tú ética profesional, tus conocimientos, tus habilidades, ni mucho menos tu coraje.

—Lo sé —dijo, con una cuota de impaciencia que al instante lamentó—. Sin embargo, desde aquel incendio, me enfada sentir que James hizo algo que, en principio, tendría que haber hecho yo. Por lo tanto, cuando esta chica vino a buscarme, sí, lo admito, le sentó bien a mi ego. Lo malo es que permanecí al lado de ella. Pido que me perdones por eso. En cuanto al resto... —se aproximó a ella y prosiguió—: Tanya, aunque no puedo probarlo, sé que a ese margarita que la muchacha me dio le pusieron algo.

—James me ha dicho lo mismo.

—Conoces mi tolerancia al alcohol. Un par de tragos de un solo vaso de margarita, por potente que sea, no pueden volverme idiota hasta el punto de poner en peligro mi relación contigo. No correría jamás el riesgo de perderte por pasar una noche con otra mujer, no importa cuál. Eso jamás podría ocurrir en condiciones normales. La única explicación es que ése no era yo. Que estaba enajenado, sin control.

Lo mejor que pudo, trató de explicar cómo su cuerpo había respondido igual que el cuerpo de cualquier hombre a la estimulación sexual, pero que él, su corazón, su alma, su mente, él no había estado allí presente.

—¿Me crees? Porque si no crees lo que te digo, prefiero detenerme aquí.

Ella lo buscó con los ojos.

—Te creo, Edward. Te creo. Lo que no logro explicarme es cómo hiciste para caer en semejante situación.

—Tú me has dicho que querías que fuera a la fiesta, Tanya —dijo en un tono que no buscaba polémica. No quería acusarla de nada, mucho menos iniciar una discusión.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo ella y cerró los ojos por un instante.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Edward sintió que ella se había fortalecido para poder seguir oyendo. Pasó entonces a narrar la angustiosa experiencia de despertar y encontrar a Lauren Mallory muerta a su lado. Después le contó su serie de conversaciones con los detectives.

—¿Ellos te creen? —preguntó ella.

—Parece que sí. James me cree, y ya sabes cuan convincente puede ser. Pero James no ha vuelto a mencionar lo de las drogas; en cambio ha culpado al alcohol, que, sumado a mi cansancio, hizo estragos. De este modo ha hecho pensar a Biers y Newton que yo no he sido totalmente responsable de mi desliz sexual. Y mucho menos de la muerte de Lauren Mallory.

Le contó entonces de la visita de Angie y de su rescate, aunque oficialmente ella representara al otro bando.

—Me dio una buena reprimenda y me dijo que, si ella fuera tú, no volvería a dirigirme la palabra.

Tanya esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Típico de ella.

Luego suspiró y le preguntó si deseaba una CocaCola. Fueron juntos a la cocina y se sentaron en los taburetes, rodillas contra rodillas, mientras él le explicaba lo que, según James, podría ocurrir en los días siguientes.

—Les he dado una muestra de orina, que será analizada. El semen hallado en los preservativos también fue llevado al laboratorio —dijo y fingió no haber visto su mueca de dolor—. Habrá una autopsia. James opina que de ella dependerá en gran medida el resto. Y mientras tanto van a mantener el incidente en secreto, considerándolo como una sobredosis accidental, lo cual es lo que, a mi juicio, sucedió en realidad.

Tanya permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato, sin apartar la vista de la lata de CocaCola.

—¿Y por qué querría ella drogarte, Edward? —Preguntó y alzó los ojos—. ¿Por qué?

—Tal vez que para asegurarse de que iba a llevarme a la cama.

—Pero tú me has dicho que era muy hermosa y llamativa. En todas las fiestas de James abundan los hombres en busca de mujeres idénticas a la Lauren Mallory que me acabas de describir. ¿Por qué escogerte a ti y drogarte, si todo lo que deseaba era acostarse con alguien?

—No sé qué responder a esa pregunta.

Ella lo observó un rato más, y luego desvió la mirada.

—¿Tus padres están al corriente?

—Los he llamado desde la comisaría y les he contado todo. No supieron qué decirme. Una muchacha murió en mi cama. Por supuesto, estaban desconcertados. Al principio. Luego quisieron ayudarme de alguna forma, encontrarme un abogado, lo que sea. Les he dicho que no vengan, que de momento me las apaño bien.

—Y te han creído.

—Sin sospechar nada.

Edward deseó que ella también le creyera, sin sospechar nada. Pero Tanya respondió:

—También habrá que informar a mis padres.

—Deja que se lo explique yo. El error ha sido mío.

—Van a estar... Dios mío, no puedo imaginarlo... —dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos—. Conmocionados.

—Sí, yo también creo que van a estar conmocionados con una noticia tan mala.

—Y en cuanto se enteren todos los amigos de ellos, van a sentirse tan avergonzados...

—Espero que eso no ocurra. James está tratando de que esto no llegue a los medios.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Tanya.

—¿Por qué nos ha ocurrido esto a nosotros?

—Porque soy un estúpido. Un maldito estúpido —dijo y tomó el rostro de Tanya con sus manos—. Pero no tienes que olvidar, ni por un instante, que te amo. Y que lo daría todo, todo, por borrar estas últimas veinticuatro horas.

Incapaz de hablar, ella asintió.

Edward se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, muy suavemente, con ternura.

—Vamos a superar todo esto, Tanya.

—Sí.

—Es doloroso ahora, lo sé, pero todo irá bien. Se abrazaron con fuerza. Recostando su cara contra el cuello de Edward, Tanya susurró:

—Odio tanto que esto haya ocurrido...

—Yo lo odio mucho más.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Él supuso que ella había dicho que sentía que hubiese ocurrido aquello. Y, por cierto, tal vez había querido decir eso mismo, en ese momento. Sin embargo, tiempo después, Edward se preguntó si ella no había querido decirle otra cosa: que sentía mucho que su vínculo no tuviera ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Los días pasaron como si se derritieran, uno encima del otro. Tanya compartió su frustración cuando Uley lo apartó de la pesquisa y lo suspendió de forma provisional. Edward no podía demostrar que también él había sido una víctima, pero al menos sentía que Tanya creía en él y que estaba dispuesta a defenderlo de todo corazón.

Eso sucedió al comienzo.

Porque después se caldeó el ambiente. Angie le informó de que Black se planteaba la posibilidad de acusarlo, y la noticia se filtró en los medios periodísticos. Tanto James como los otros detectives habían evitado que la investigación se filtrara, pero en cuanto el caso trascendió, corrió como un reguero de pólvora.

Una reportera nueva, una morena que trabajaba en Canal 7, se interesó especialmente en el caso. Sus informes presentaban a Lauren Mallory como una novicia en un convento. La autopsia confirmó que había muerto de un paro cardíaco inducido por las drogas, pero entonces apareció otra pregunta: ¿quién la había obligado a consumir semejante cantidad de cocaína? Y Edward apareció, por supuesto, como el principal sospechoso.

Los análisis confirmaron que el semen encontrado en los preservativos era suyo.

En cuanto Edward recibió esta noticia, llamó a Tanya y le dijo que la esperaba a la salida del trabajo. Deseaba interceptarla, evitar que regresara a su casa, evitar que encendiera la televisión y oyera cómo la castaña periodista hablaba, no sin cierto deleite, del semen de su novio.

De modo que recogió a Tanya en el banco, condujo hasta White Point, aparcó y subió con ella los escalones que llevan a The Battery. Entonces sí, con vistas a las aguas encrespadas del puerto de Charleston, le contó acerca de los resultados del análisis.

—No sé qué hicimos ella y yo. Pero resulta que tuvimos alguna clase de relación sexual.

Tanya no dijo nada durante un buen rato. Se limitó a observar los rayos de sol y las nubes que se reflejaban en el agua. Por fin rompió el silencio y dijo:

—Me gustaría que me llevaras a mi coche, Edward.

—Tanya...

—Por favor, Edward. Ahora no puedo hablar más de este asunto.

A lo mejor ella se había aferrado a la ilusión de que el semen no era de Edward, que todo era un engaño, una terrible equivocación. Pero esa tarde algo cambió en ella. A partir de esa tarde, cada vez que estaban juntos, Edward comenzó a sentir que ella se distanciaba paulatinamente. Sus besos empezaron a ser castos y fríos. Sus abrazos, apáticos. Las charlas con ella eran tensas. Ambos hacían lo imposible por eludir el tema, pero éste siempre estaba allí presente.

El escándalo ensombreció sus vidas y arrebató toda la dicha. Por más que intentaran ignorarlo, estaba consumiéndolos lentamente.

Al final, cuando ya se limitaban a cumplir con las formalidades de la vida de pareja, él preguntó a quemarropa si ella deseaba anular la boda.

—¿Y tú? —repuso ella.

—Sabes que no. Pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, si no quieres.

—Lo sé. Pero...

Tanya no quiso compartir con Edward los motivos por los cuales estaba reconsiderando la idea de la boda. Como si él pudiera escoger, entre todos, el motivo que más quisiera. ¿Se debía a que era sospechoso de haber cometido un acto criminal? ¿O a que ella se sentía humillada en público cada vez que el nombre de su novio aparecía en el telediario? Todo el mundo en Charleston sabía que Edward había tenido un encuentro sexual de algún tipo con Lauren Mallory, razón suficiente para romper un compromiso matrimonial aun cuando él demostrase su inocencia en los otros cargos.

Tomándola de la mano, él le dijo:

—Tanya, te amo. Quiero casarme contigo. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado en lo más mínimo. Pero no quiero que te veas amarrada a mí por la fuerza.

—No es eso, Edward. Te juro que no es eso —dijo, y tras una pausa continuó—: Estamos los dos bajo mucha presión. En este contexto emocional, ninguno de nosotros puede tomar una decisión trascendente. Es muy difícil pensar en una boda mientras atravesamos todo esto. Tenemos que superar esto, primero, antes de dar cualquier otro paso importante. Creo que deberíamos darnos algo de tiempo y de espacio para reordenarnos un poco. ¿No te parece? —preguntó con una expresión que combinaba el ruego y la seriedad.

Edward se enderezó en su asiento y subió el aire acondicionado. Entonces miró a su compañera de asiento, que preguntaba:

—¿Ella le devolvió ahí mismo la alianza?

—No. Y yo tampoco se la pedí. Lo que hice fue aceptar sus condiciones —dijo con una risa amarga—. Aunque supongo que fui algo generoso con el tiempo y con el espacio que le otorgué.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Alquilé la cabaña y empecé a pasar cada vez más tiempo aquí. Entonces James aprovechó la oportunidad —dijo y miró fijamente a Bella, cuyos labios se abrieron en señal de asombro—. No le bastaba con tener a sus pies a todas las mujeres que le gustaban. También necesitaba poseer a Tanya. Ya había lamentado que ella fuera la única mujer de Charleston que deseaba pero no podía tener. Tanya creía que era una broma. Como un tonto, yo también. Pero James no estaba bromeando. No, James se aprovechó de mi ausencia y de mi vulnerabilidad, y ella...

A Edward le humillaba la velocidad y la simpleza con que James lo había reemplazado en la cama y en el corazón de Tanya. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, aún sentía cólera y dolor.

—Tal vez ella también lo deseaba desde hacía mucho. Sea como fuere, envió por correo la alianza a casa de mis padres. Les dije que la tiraran a la basura, la vendieran o se la dieran a algún pordiosero. Lo que ellos quisieran hacer.

Durante unos momentos, el único sonido en la cabina de la camioneta fue el silbido de los neumáticos contra el pavimento y el tictac del reloj en el salpicadero. Edward no se explicaba si Bella tenía miedo de decir algo indebido, las palabras asesinas que le dieran el golpe de gracia, o si en cambio reflexionaba acerca de lo que había escuchado.

Tal vez estaba analizando la cronología de los hechos, preguntándose si James y Tanya habrían estado saliendo desde antes. En cualquier caso, Bella no dijo nada durante varios kilómetros.

Finalmente fue él quien habló:

—Estamos a cinco minutos de la pista de aterrizaje. Será mejor que vaya pensando en qué le dirá a la policía. Y antes de hablar con ellos, seguramente convenga que usted contacte con su abogado.

Ella asintió, distraídamente.

—¿Por eso cree usted que James planificó su caída? ¿Que para conseguir a Tanya hizo que usted terminara esa noche con Lauren? Cavilando en voz alta, Bella añadió:

—En cualquier caso, James no esperaba que Lauren muriera de una sobredosis en su cama. Todo lo que pudo haber planeado era atraparlo a usted con los pantalones bajados mientras Tanya estaba ausente. Algo que le permitiera hacer progresos sin sentirse culpable.

—James no se habría tomado tantas molestias para conseguir una mujer. Ni siquiera en el caso de Tanya.

—Pero usted cree que fue él quien lo dispuso todo para que usted amaneciera con Lauren en la cama.

—Con Lauren muerta, sí.

Bella lo observó con notoria incredulidad. Edward asintió y dijo:

—Sí, Bella. James lo planeó todo. Le indicó a Lauren las palabras exactas que debía decirme, cosas como cuan seductora le parecía mi profesión. James puso esas palabras en su boca para halagar mi ego hecho pedazos. James sabía bien que yo necesitaba algo más que unos pechos y unas piernas bonitas para terminar en la cama con ella.

—Entonces ella fue en su busca, y lo invitó a un margarita con una dosis de droga.

—Proporcionada por James. No me cabe la menor duda. Por lo tanto, cuando yo estuve en una situación comprometida, cuando él tuvo los preservativos que servirían como prueba, le suministró la dosis de cocaína necesaria para matarla.

—Edward... —dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad—. Acusa de asesinato a uno de sus amigos más antiguos.

—Sí.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué haría James algo así? ¿Por qué?

—Porque el hecho de que yo estuviera borracho y que hubiese follado con Lauren Mallory no era suficiente. Eso me habría causado problemas personales, podría haberme separado de Tanya, pero no habría afectado todas las áreas de mi vida. Sin embargo..., Lauren muerta de sobredosis en mi cama..., eso sí que era el desastre total. Es imposible que un hecho semejante, indefendible a causa de una amnesia temporal, no destruya la vida de un hombre. Que no lo demuela por completo.

Edward detuvo la camioneta en la intersección de dos carreteras secundarias, y luego estudió el rostro de Bella. Al cabo de unos segundos, vio que algo semejante a la comprensión parecía cristalizarse en sus ojos.

Con una voz apenas audible, Bella le dijo:

—La investigación sobre el incendio.

Edward no dijo nada. Simplemente quitó el pie del freno y presionó el acelerador. De pronto, ante ellos, surgió un camino sin marcas ni pavimento. Los dos kilómetros siguientes estuvieron plagados de baches.

—Recuerdo esta sensación —dijo Bella—. La recuerdo de anoche, cuando temí por mi vida.

—Cuando fingía —acotó él.

Bella había fingido que dormía mientras la mano de Edward hurgaba entre ella y el asiento, en busca del cinturón de seguridad. A lo mejor ella pensaba que él se había aprovechado de eso para manosearla un poco, pero lo cierto era que Edward no encontraba el pestillo del cinturón. Se había trabado entre los dos asientos. Por un instante, Edward pensó en aclarar eso, pero después se dijo que sería mejor no mencionarlo. No deseaba que ella supiera cuánto recordaba aquel instante.

El coche de Bella estaba aparcado contra la pared de lata corrugada del hangar derruido. Frenó junto al coche, pero ninguno de ellos se movió con objeto de descender. El motor siguió encendido un rato, lo suficiente para que él pudiera bajar las ventanillas. Luego Edward lo apagó.

Habría oscurecido cuando ella volviera a la ciudad. El sol ya se había puesto. Habían aparecido unas pocas estrellas. No tantas como las que él solía ver desde su cabaña. Ver un impactante cielo nocturno era uno de los beneficios de vivir lejos de la gran ciudad.

Eso, aparte de la calma y la total privacidad.

Aun cuando el precio a pagar por esa calma fuese la soledad.

Bella estaba admirando el paisaje.

—Qué lugar tan bonito.

—Unos sesenta metros más allá está el río —dijo y apuntó con la barbilla—. El río Edisto —aclaró, al ver su perplejidad—. Forma una cuenca llamada ACE con dos ríos más. La sigla ACE alude a las iniciales de los otros ríos. El Ashapoo y el Combahee, que vienen del oeste.

—La verdad es que nunca salgo de la ciudad. Conozco muy mal esta zona.

—Debería hacerlo.

Bella sonrió, como pidiendo perdón por su ignorancia. Después dijo:

—¿Y qué pasó entre James y Tanya? Edward miró en dirección al río.

—Él le rompió el corazón. Ella contaba con que él fuera fiel, algo que nunca fue propio de James. Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar esa palabra. De modo que James tuvo lo que quería: uno más de sus muchos trofeos. Uno más difícil de conseguir que los otros. Uno que acaso valía el doble, porque Tanya era mi novia. En efecto, siento que James Whitherdale nos folló a ella y a mí.

En ese instante, Edward advirtió que tenía los puños cerrados y que estaba sintiendo la misma ira que cuando supo que su mejor amigo había seducido a Tanya para luego abandonarla. Para James, Tanya no había sido más que otra conquista.

—Ella lo pescó en cierta ocasión en la que él la estaba engañando. Entonces recogió los pedazos de su corazón destrozado y se fue de Charleston.

Como Bella lo miraba intensamente, prosiguió:

—Dejé pasar un par de años antes de volver a contactar con ella. Usé un teléfono público y llamé a sus padres, porque era el único modo de dar con ella. En cuanto dije quién era, recibí una andanada de insultos de parte de su padre. Sin duda, ellos creían en lo que usted había dicho acerca de mí. Sin embargo, antes de colgar, el padre me dijo (o, en verdad, me anunció con voz triunfal) que Tanya se había casado con un cirujano muy importante de Denver y que esperaba su primer hijo.

Hasta los insectos habían abandonado la pista de aterrizaje. Sin su música nocturna, nada alteraba aquel pesado silencio. Nada salvo el reloj del salpicadero, que seguía andando.

Edward oyó de pronto el roce de las ropas de Bella. Ella se estaba acomodando, metiendo un pie bajo su otra pierna. Después le dijo:

—Antes de que me entregue a Peter y Jared, me gustaría que me contara algo acerca de su investigación sobre el incendio de la comisaría.


	15. Capítulo 13

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

—De acuerdo, pero antes tengo que preguntarle algo —dijo Edward—. ¿Quién fue su fuente? ¿Quién le dio todos esos datos sobre mí y sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche?

Bella respiró hondamente. Luego dijo:

—James Whitherdale.

Edward no pegó un puñetazo contra el salpicadero, ni prorrumpió en una sarta de insultos. Nada de eso, nada de lo que ella habría esperado. Pero Bella pudo ver, en cambio, que su mandíbula se ponía tensa, a tal extremo que ni la barba lo disimulaba.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

—Lo conocí en mi primera misión periodística en Charleston. Me enviaron a cubrir un apuñalamiento en un café de mala muerte, en la parte más cutre de la ciudad. En cuanto finalicé mi noticia en vivo, James, que estaba investigando lo ocurrido, se acercó, se presentó y me dijo algo simpático, algo del estilo «¿vienes mucho por aquí?».

—Y usted creyó que era guapo.

—Era guapo. Conversamos un rato. Luego él me preguntó si había alguien especial en mi vida. Me dijo que, de haberlo, lo arrojaría de cabeza al río. Pero, puesto que no lo había, me invitaba a tomar una copa, más tarde, en algún sitio mejor.

—Y usted fue.

—Me pareció muy guapo y muy interesante. Un policía, alguien seguro. De modo que, sí, acepté la invitación y me gustó. Edward frunció el cejo.

—No, Edward, esa noche no me acosté con él.

—¿Y la segunda noche?

Bella decidió no caer en la provocación.

—Unos días después de aquel primer encuentro, James me llamó al canal de televisión.

Bella solía atender las llamadas con voz brillante y cantarina:

—Bella Swan.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte —oyó.

—¿He Sido elegida para disfrutar de un fin de semana en Ozarcks, gracias a las ventajas del sistema de multipropiedad?

—Algo mejor.

—¿He ganado a la lotería?

—Tengo algo importante, periodísticamente hablando.

—Soy toda oídos.

—Preferiría que no pronunciaras mi nombre.

Desde luego, Bella había reconocido la voz de inmediato.

—Vale.

—Nunca.

Por el tono, lo que él estaba a punto de decirle era increíblemente serio,

—¿Vas a hablarme acerca de un caso? —dijo, mientras buscaba papel y lápiz.

—Uno muy gordo. Pero nadie debe saber que soy tu informante.

—Entendido.

—Y no puedo hablar ahora, mucho menos por teléfono.

Fijaron el encuentro para las doce menos cuarto de esa noche, después del último telediario, después de que el personal se hubiese retirado del edificio.

A ella no le sorprendió que James Whitherdale volviera a llamarla. La verdad era que lo esperaba. Habían pasado un buen rato bebiendo juntos un trago; bueno, en realidad James había pedido un segundo trago, pero éste no le hizo efecto. Había sido un clásico encuentro en el que uno se conoce. ¿Dónde te criaste? ¿A qué colegio fuiste? ¿Te gustan los libros, los deportes, el cine, la comida picante? ¿Dónde sueles ir de vacaciones? ¿A qué lugar que no conoces te gustaría ir?

A la postre, él prometió que volvería a llamarla pronto, y Bella le creyó.

Eso sí, ella había imaginado que la siguiente llamada sería para volver a invitarla a salir, no para pasarle un dato periodístico. Pero no se decepcionó por ello. En el fondo, le interesaba más su audiencia que una historia que, a su entender, difícilmente pasaría del flirteo. Sentía que, tanto para ella como para James, lo que ocurría entre ellos dos era mucho más hormonal que romántico. Le había bastado media hora para llegar a esa conclusión.

Entre los jóvenes profesionales ambiciosos corría la idea de que cualquier clase de romance era una pérdida de tiempo. Bella había aprendido a reconocer a los hombres que eran dueños de una mentalidad parecida a la suya, los que no buscaban una pareja fiel y estable, los que buscaban salir simplemente para pasárselo bien y relajarse, o para satisfacer de mutuo acuerdo sus impulsos sexuales. Nada más que esto.

En este grupo de gente, muy raras veces alguien se implicaba en una relación cuyas exigencias excedieran las demandas de las carreras profesionales, de las ambiciones individuales. Las relaciones serias requerían tiempo y dedicación, dos cosas que ellos consagraban, en cambio, a sus profesiones.

A Bella le gustaban los hombres. Disfrutaba de su compañía. De vez en cuando se acostaba con alguno y se lo pasaba muy bien. Pero se había mudado muchas veces, siempre por razones profesionales, había trabajado en algunos canales de televisión menos de un año antes de enviar el currículum a otro, en busca de mejores oportunidades.

No había tenido, en consecuencia, ni el tiempo ni las ganas necesarios para fomentar algún tipo de vínculo profundo, nada más que un puñado de amistades que, en su mayoría y por decisión de ella, habían sido platónicas y, más importante aún, no habían representado para ella complicación alguna. De este modo podía renunciar al trabajo, hacer las maletas y dejar la ciudad sin ningún inconveniente, sin ningún corazón roto, ni el de ella ni el de algún admirador abandonado.

En cuanto al futuro, a veces imaginaba que un día conocería a un hombre irresistible, alguien que pudiera ser tan importante para ella como su trabajo. Comprometerse y casarse, pertenecer a alguien, todo eso sería importante llegado el momento, máxime si iba a pasar sola casi media vida.

Sí, por supuesto, fantaseaba con tener ese grado de intimidad con un hombre, con uno que entendiera sus necesidades e interpretara sus sentimientos, con uno que apreciara su ambición, que recibiese y diera amor. Le gustaba la idea de tener hijos, más de uno porque no deseaba dejar a su hijo sin familia, como le había ocurrido a ella a raíz de la temprana muerte de sus padres.

Pero todo aquello aguardaba en el lejano horizonte. Esa vida pertenecía a «un día por venir». En el presente, se sentía feliz sin ninguna clase de estorbo.

Inmediatamente había reconocido que James Whitherdale pensaba igual que ella al respecto. Era un seductor incontrolable; un hombre al que obviamente le gustaban mucho las mujeres, pero que nunca sentaría la cabeza por ninguna. Era divertido estar a su lado, pero pobre de la mujer que se enamorara de él.

Sin embargo, sentada en su coche, en la penumbra del aparcamiento, esperando la llegada de James, sintió los nervios de una muchacha soltera antes de una primera cita.

James dejó su coche cerca del vehículo de ella. Se bajó y, tras echar una ojeada precavida al aparcamiento vacío, abrió la puerta y se sentó junto a Bella.

—Hola —dijo, inclinándose para besarla en los labios.

—Yo nunca beso a mis informantes, James.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó con fingida sorpresa—. Yo beso siempre. A todas las chicas, quiero decir.

—No tengo la menor duda —repuso ella, riendo—. ¿Esto no será una estrategia tuya para atraparme a solas en la oscuridad?

—No estaría mal, este escenario ofrece muchas posibilidades —dijo, esbozando una mueca lobuna—. Me gustaría aprovecharlas otro día; pero no esta noche —agregó, poniéndose serio.

—Entonces, realmente tienes algo que contarme.

—Me temo que sí.

—¿Me temo?

—Es que soy parte de la historia, Bella. No es una historia agradable y, antes de que empiece a hablar, necesito que me prometas que nunca dirás que he sido yo tu fuente.

—Prometido.

—Esta reunión nunca ha ocurrido.

—Te entiendo, James. Puedes confiar en mí.

Tras asentir, él le preguntó si había oído hablar acerca de la reciente muerte de una muchacha llamada Lauren Mallory. Bella recordaba haber leído algo en un periódico.

—Sobredosis de cocaína, ¿verdad? Sólo recuerdo los detalles generales.

—Hay una razón para eso —explicó él—. La policía no ha dado mayores datos a la prensa. Su muerte ha sido archivada como una típica sobredosis. Pero la historia es mucho más interesante que eso. Mucho más. Sólo que nosotros hemos ocultado el resto.

—¿Quiénes sois «nosotros»?

—Los detectives que investigaron el caso. Y yo.

—¿Y por qué habéis ocultado la información?

—Porque ella murió en mi casa.

Las posibles repercusiones de semejante noticia no escaparon al análisis de Bella. En el acto imaginó cómo aumentaban los datos de audiencia.

James habló diez minutos sin parar. Le contó de qué modo había muerto la muchacha, acostada con uno de los bomberos de la ciudad, un amigo de toda la vida llamado Edward Masen.

A esas alturas su radar periodístico estaba como loco. La cosa se ponía muy interesante.

—Este muchacho tendría que haber hecho todo por salvarla —dijo James, casi enfadado—. Pero estaba tan borracho que no se enteró de nada.

A continuación, James admitió que la fiesta había sido muy desenfrenada y que se había consumido mucho alcohol.

—Soy famoso por mi... hospitalidad —dijo tímidamente—. Si te quedas un tiempo más viviendo aquí, ya lo comprobarás. Pero... —agachó su cabeza con expresión lastimera—. Pero la fiesta se descontroló por completo. Imagínate, yo celebraba el hecho de estar vivo.

Llegado a este punto, James hizo una pausa. Miró a Bella. Luego inquirió:

—¿Sabes algo acerca del incendio en la comisaría? Ella asintió.

—Fuiste uno de los héroes.

A James pareció halagarlo que ella supiera esto, pero siguió sin hacer el menor comentario al respecto:

—Quería que esa fiesta pasara a la historia. Pero tendría que haber permanecido sobrio. Tendría que haber vigilado cuánto estaban bebiendo mis invitados, cuan borrachos se estaban poniendo. Soy un policía, al fin y al cabo. Mi deber es proteger a la gente.

Ella no habló mientras él se regañaba a sí mismo. En uno de los canales en los que había trabajado, un viejo periodista le había enseñado que si alguien tiene algo que contar, y está contándolo espontáneamente lo mejor es no interrumpirlo.

—Tendría que haber vigilado especialmente a mi mejor amigo —dijo James—, No advertí el estado en que se hallaba. No tendría que haber permitido que Edward bebiera tanto. Ha estado trabajando sin descanso, haciendo horas extra, y tiene la mala costumbre de asumir la responsabilidad de cada cosa que no funciona en el mundo. Si los planetas chocan, es por su culpa. Así es él. Muy severo consigo mismo. De modo que esa noche su pareja se había ausentado de la ciudad, y él decidió por fin hacer algo loco y divertido, pero... —aquí James resopló con fuerza—. Vaya, yo casi lo forcé a que viniera a la fiesta —dijo, frotándose los ojos—. La culpa es de los dos. Yo soy tan culpable como él.

—¿De la muerte de Lauren Mallory? —no pudo contenerse Bella. La pregunta brotó de sus labios antes de que ella pudiera detenerla.

—Por cómo murió, sí.

Impactada por la confesión, siguió oyendo el relato de cómo Edward Masen había sufrido el intenso bombardeo de los margaritas y llevado a la también ebria Lauren Mallory a la habitación de huéspedes de James.

—¿Tú les suministraste la cocaína, James?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Y conociendo a Edward como lo conozco (es una especie de boy scout, y siempre lo ha sido), podría jurar sobre la Biblia que él no probó ninguna droga pese a estar en compañía de ella. Y hasta podría casi jurar que, de haber podido, habría impedido que ella las ingiriese. Creo que todo sucedió tal como Edward lo ha contado. Tuvieron sexo, un par de veces, él se desmayó y no supo nada más hasta que despertó a la mañana siguiente y la halló muerta.

—¿Qué piensan los investigadores policiales? —inquirió Bella.

—Lo mismo.

James dijo a continuación que hasta el fiscal de distrito estaba analizando el caso con cuidado, pero que era muy difícil que el asunto terminara con Edward Masen acusado de asesinato. La autopsia no había revelado ninguna anomalía, salvo la ingestión letal de cocaína, que a todas luces fue autosuministrada.

—Nosotros no le suministramos la droga, ni le metimos ese polvo en su nariz. Lo que me corroe la conciencia es tener que ocultar todo esto. Me siento como un fugitivo. Esto tiene un regusto a encubrimiento, y yo ya no puedo más.

James tenía razón. Era una gran historia, la clase de investigación que no suele encontrarse con tanta facilidad, al estilo de Woodward y Bernstein. Lo más increíble de todo es que él se la servía en bandeja de plata. A ella, a la novata. A ella, que trataba de hacerse un lugar en el mundo de la televisión.

Se preguntó si no estaría soñado. No. Cuando estiró la mano para tocar a James, comprobó que éste era real y palpable.

—Lo que ocurrió no fue culpa tuya, James. Quienes durmieron en tu cuarto de huéspedes eran dos personas adultas. Dos personas responsables de sus actos.

—Ya lo sé, pero...

—El que sientas alguna clase de responsabilidad, o que hayas decidido contármelo, dice mucho en tu favor.

James la miró y desplegó una tenue sonrisa.

—¿Eso es lo que va a pasar? ¿Cuarenta azotes o cien avemarias? Ella también sonrió, pero dijo muy seriamente:

—Hay que contar esta historia.

Él suspiró y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento.

—Por eso estoy aquí. Creo que estaba predestinado a conocerte la otra noche. Como si tú hubieras sido enviada para que yo haga por fin lo que dicta mi conciencia.

—La historia tendrá un impacto explosivo. ¿No te das cuenta? Especialmente para tu amigo. Como tú mismo has dicho, se supone que él debe salvar gente.

—Por este motivo, en un primer momento los otros detectives y yo decidimos mantener todo en secreto. Lo sé. Será una tormenta de mierda para Edward, y él no se lo merece. Realmente —insistió al advertir algún escepticismo en ella—. Todo el mundo adora a Edward. Es muy buena gente. Esto le hará daño, más de lo que ya le ha hecho. Quiero decir, esta chica que amanece en la misma cama que él, y muerta... No quiero que Edward sepa jamás que soy yo quien te ha contado esto. Destrozaría nuestra amistad.

—Te entiendo, James. Pero tienes que entender, al mismo tiempo, que, en cuanto este caso de complicidad se haga público, no podrá ser eliminado como un lote defectuoso de guisantes en lata. Podrá desmentirse, refutarse o debatirse lo ocurrido, pero estará allí, a la vista de todo el mundo, para siempre.

—Lo comprendo muy bien. Por Dios, sé que esto tendrá consecuencias para todos, incluso para mí. Pero, llegados a este punto, que sea lo que tenga que ser. Mi conciencia no me permitirá vivir mucho tiempo más con este engaño.

Bella dejó de hablar y respiró hondo. Luego buscó con la mirada a Edward. A lo largo del relato, él no se había movido. Ella se inclinó como había hecho esa lejana noche, en su coche, con James, y apoyó una mano en el brazo de Edward.

—Su arrepentimiento..., su buena disposición a asumir parte de las culpas por lo ocurrido con Lauren Mallory..., todo eso me puso de inmediato del lado de James. Todo eso hacía de él un informante amable y creíble, Edward. No desconfié de él porque se estaba implicando tanto como usted. ¿Para qué ponerse la soga al cuello? ¿Para qué exponerse a la reprobación del público si lo que me estaba diciendo no era la pura verdad ni un asunto de buena conciencia?

—Porque James sabía que era mi cabeza la que cortarían, no la suya. Y no se equivocó al calcular cuál era la mejor ocasión. Sin duda, quería acostarse con usted lo antes posible...

Furiosa, Bella retiró la mano de su brazo.

—... pero ésa no fue la razón principal para contactar con usted. El escándalo no había producido aún el resultado que James esperaba. Yo estaba suspendido, pero no me habían expulsado del trabajo. Tanya estaba herida en los sentimientos y enfadada, pero aún aceptaba mis explicaciones. Nuestra relación aún tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir. Jacob Black era reacio a acusarme de asesinato. Si los hechos hubiesen seguido su curso natural, pronto yo habría podido salvar mi reputación y empezar a recomponer mi vida. Estaba herido, no destruido. Y eso no era suficiente —dejó caer, lleno de ira—. Era necesario eliminarme. Para ello, James debía exponer la cruda verdad, aun cuando esto incluyera admitir que había sido un mal anfitrión —dijo, subrayando el sarcasmo con una especie de resoplo.

—No advertí que estaba siendo manipulada —dijo Bella.

—No, usted se limitó a tomar la historia y salir corriendo con ella. Luego se consagraron varios minutos de emisión a contar lo borracho que estaba yo y lo irresponsable que había sido al no darme cuenta de que «mi chica» estaba tomando grandes dosis de cocaína, mezcladas con alcohol. ¿Y quién había puesto esa droga a disposición de ella? Usted se encargó de sembrar esa pregunta entre los espectadores, sin acusarme abiertamente de haber sido el proveedor. Usted entrevistó a algunas personas que habían estado en la fiesta y que declararon que me habían visto llevar a Lauren a la piscina. Una mentira. Se dijo que ella y yo nadamos desnudos. Tal vez lo hicimos. No lo recuerdo. Creo que si hubiera querido nadar, me habría ahogado, pero... —Edward se encogió de hombros—. No puedo decir lo contrario. Argüí en mi defensa que mi memoria había sido borrada por una sustancia que alguien había añadido secretamente a mi copa. Pero James, mi gran amigo, me había aconsejado que no usara este argumento porque podría parecer un drogadicto, además de bebedor.

—Usted podría haberme llamado para contar su versión de los hechos.

Edward volvió a dar aquel resoplido sarcástico.

—Y, por supuesto, usted me habría creído.

No, no le habría creído. Ella lo sabía muy bien.

Como si fuera capaz de leer la mente de Bella, Edward rió con desdén. Pero ella se resistía a pedir disculpas nuevamente. Ya había admitido que su información había sido tendenciosa. Ya había dicho cuánto lo sentía, y él había rechazado sus disculpas. Era hora de pasar página.

No obstante, antes de hacerlo, dejó pasar un rato y dijo:

—Lo que James deseaba era que usted interrumpiera sus investigaciones.

Edward asintió bruscamente.

—Él sabía que yo también tenía formación como policía. Siempre he creído que eso le molestaba, quién sabe por qué. O tal vez no. En cualquier caso, yo estaba a punto de descubrir algo que él no deseaba que se descubriera.

—¿El qué? ¿Lo que provocó el incendio?

—Eso no. Sé cómo se provocó el incendió. Alguien prendió fuego a unos papeles en un cubo de basura.

—¿Así de simple?

—Bueno, no tan simple —dijo y pareció dudar, como si no quisiera entrar en más detalles. Después cambió de parecer—: Mi investigación fue incompleta, no pude llegar a una conclusión. En el momento de la fiesta de James, yo tenía varias preguntas pendientes, cuyas respuestas nunca he podido hallar. Después de que me expulsaran de la investigación, Uley aceptó la explicación oficial. Todo el mundo la dio por buena y rindió honores a los héroes.

—Los héroes —dijo ella y repasó en voz alta la lista—: Riley Biers y Mike Newton.

—Los dos detectives que se encargaron de investigar la muerte de Lauren Mallory.

—Jacob Black —añadió ella.

—El fiscal que, si bien no me acusó de asesinato, elogió públicamente al jefe de los bomberos el día en que éste anunció que me habían apartado del cuerpo.

—Y James.

—El mejor especialista del mundo en el arte de salvar su propio pellejo.

La imagen que empezó a formarse en la mente de Bella estaba lejos de ser agradable.

—¿Me está diciendo que ellos cuatro orquestaron lo de Lauren? ¿Que ellos cuatro se aseguraron incluso de que ella consumiera una dosis letal de cocaína, y todo para detener su investigación?

—Usted es la periodista sagaz. ¿Qué opina?

—¿Usted pone en duda que fueran unos héroes?

—Eso nadie lo puede poner en duda —dijo—. Cientos de testigos los vieron rescatar gente del edificio en llamas y volver a entrar allí para seguir ayudando.

—Entonces, ¿por qué habrían querido entorpecer sus investigaciones? ¿Por qué se habrían sentido amenazados por ellas? A menos que...

Puesto que ella hizo un silencio prolongado, él repitió, para incitarla a seguir hablando:

—¿A menos que...?

—A menos que su investigación estuviera a punto de revelar algo ocurrido justo antes del incendio.

Edward no abrió la boca. Prefirió dejar que ella siguiera razonando sola.

—Es eso, ¿no es cierto? Usted estaba a punto de hacer un descubrimiento que no sólo iba a ensombrecer su heroísmo sino que, peor aún, iba a anularlo por completo.

Bella hablaba a toda prisa. Trataba de no perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Eso tendría sentido. Ellos asumieron todos esos riesgos, incluso el de intervenir en la muerte de Lauren Mallory, para evitar que usted diera con algo muy, muy malo. Algo que sólo ellos cuatro sabían.

—Uno para todos, todos para uno —dijo Edward, con amargura.

—Pero James estuvo a punto de contarme el secreto. Aquella noche, en The Wheelhouse. ¿No es cierto? Faltó muy poco para que se desenmascarara.

—Brillante deducción —dijo Edward, otra vez con ese tono entre amargo y sarcástico—. Le quedaban pocas semanas de vida. Antes de encontrarse con Dios, quiso tener la conciencia en paz. ¿Y a quién iba a confesarse? A usted, que ha sido su heraldo personal, que tanto hizo por él en el pasado. Aunque, en este caso, probablemente le habría pedido que no revelara nada hasta después de su muerte.

—¿Y de qué podría tratarse?

—¿El qué?

—¿Cuál era el secreto que James iba a contarme? ¿Qué tenían que ocultar esos cuatro? Usted estaba a punto de averiguar algo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué sabe usted? ¿O qué sospecha?

Él se limitó a observarla, sin decir nada.

—¡Edward! —exclamó exasperada—. ¿Cuáles son las preguntas de la investigación que quedaron sin responder? ¿Cuál de ellas le interesaba especialmente? Usted habló antes de un informe, ¿no? En su conversación con James, cuando él lo llamó para pedirle que fuera a la fiesta, usted le dijo que no se olvidara de darle ciertos documentos. A usted le faltaba algo. ¿Qué cosa? ¿En qué terrenos se estaba metiendo con su investigación?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Hmm, hmm.

—¿Hmm, hmm?

—Hmm, hmm. Le he dicho todo lo que usted debe saber. Y esto es todo lo que diré.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no tengo todas las respuestas, y porque no quiero ver cómo mañana me mencionan en el telediario.

—Mañana no estaré en el telediario, Edward. Estaré en la cárcel, defendiéndome contra quienes me acusan de asesinato.

—Sí, pero yo tengo plena confianza en usted, señorita Televisión. Usted encontrará la forma de salir al aire. Como sea. Incluso en directo desde su calabozo.

—Dejando de lado sus insultos, le aseguro que jamás mencionaría su nombre. Aun si llegara a conseguir una cámara, diría que mi información proviene de una fuente anónima.

—Usted no dirá nada, porque yo no voy a contarle nada más. Y lo que he dicho es pura hipótesis; ahora le toca a usted comprobarlo. ¿No era ésta la regla dorada del periodismo, comprobar la veracidad de las fuentes? ¿Tener al menos dos fuentes que digan lo mismo?

Bella comprendió con facilidad lo que Edward le echaba en cara.

—Sigue furioso conmigo —repuso, como acusándolo—. ¿Por eso no desea darme toda la información que tiene, ¿verdad?

—Podría ser un buen motivo. No se olvide del bolso —dijo. Luego abrió la puerta del coche y descendió.

Ella se quedó observando durante unos segundos el espacio vacío, después recogió su bolso y bajó también. Nada más pisar el suelo, sintió bajo las suelas de los zapatos los tallos de los hierbajos secos.

No cayó en la cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba el paraje hasta que rodeó la camioneta, tratando de no pisar nada que le causara dolor. Edward había cogido una potente linterna industrial y con ella buscaba algo en la parte trasera de la camioneta, entre tenazas, llaves inglesas y utensilios semejantes.

—¿Qué hace?

—Busco las llaves de su coche. Las arrojé aquí anoche.

—Su comportamiento es infantil. Y delictivo.

—¿Delictivo? ¿Cómo es eso?

Se oyó un ruido metálico mientras él rebuscaba entre las herramientas.

—Le han cerrado la boca a James, ¿verdad? Del mismo modo que cerraron la suya hace cinco años. Alguien me suministró una droga, del mismo modo que a usted. Luego mataron a James, del mismo modo que habían matado a Lauren. Y dejaron vivo a un chivo expiatorio incapaz de recordar lo ocurrido. Ésta es su teoría.

—Exactamente.

—Por lo tanto, al no decir lo que sabe o sospecha, está impidiendo que se investigue la muerte de James. Eso se llama obstruir la justicia.

—No es así. Yo colaboré con la investigación. ¿Por qué cree que la he secuestrado? Lo he hecho para que usted pueda decirles a los detectives, Peter y Jared, lo que yo le he contado acerca de los dos héroes supervivientes, Mike Newton y Jacob Black. Uno de ellos ha eliminado a James.

—Mike Newton es un ex policía y Black es el fiscal general de este estado.

—No he dicho que fuera fácil probar algo así.

—Esos dos detectives no están dispuestos a oír nada malo acerca de James. Él es su ídolo. Sin una prueba fehaciente, nunca creerán que James ha estado envuelto en una conspiración, mucho menos con la complicidad de esos dos hombres.

—Será muy arduo, pero apuesto a que usted podrá convencerlos.

—Usted tendría, primero, que ayudarme a convencerlos.

—Yo podría hacerlo, sí.

—Pero no lo hará.

—No lo haré, no.

Edward retiró la mano que hurgaba entre las herramientas y ella pudo ver su llavero en el dedo índice. Él se lo acercó y ella se lo arrebató.

—Quisiera recuperar mi camisa —dijo él.

Ella dudó, luego dejó caer el bolso en el suelo, se desabotonó deprisa y se quitó la prenda. Edward se la arrebató y la arrojó dentro de la camioneta, luego buscó su cazadora en la camioneta y se la entregó.

—Tal vez le convenga esterilizarla antes de usarla de nuevo. Los perros de Harry...

Ella la volvió a arrojar donde estaba.

—¡Edward! —Dijo con visible impaciencia—. ¿Por qué no puso en evidencia a James y a los otros hace cinco años?

—Tardé meses en comprender que me habían engañado. Pienso que no vi clara la situación hasta que él empezó a follarse a mi novia. Pero a esas alturas, ¿qué podía probar yo? Nada de nada. Hace un instante, usted misma dejó caer cuan difícil es aportar una prueba cuando se llega a la instancia de una investigación penal. Mi reputación y mi credibilidad se habían ido al demonio. ¿Quién creería que me drogaron con el propósito de hacerme perder la memoria? Todo lo que Black alcanzó a decir fue que él ya había oído esa defensa tan pobre, y que la había descartado de inmediato. No podía hacer nada, Bella. Y además...

—Y además, ¿qué?

Se mordisqueó el interior de la mejilla. Luego dijo.

—Me negaba a creer que mi mejor amigo pudiera haberme hecho algo así. Aún me resisto a creerlo. Instintivamente lo sabía, pero mi mente se negaba a aceptarlo. Y de vez en cuando me convencía a mí mismo de que era mentira. Me decía a mí mismo que si yo veía monstruos en estos héroes era a causa de mi amargura y de mis celos profesionales. Durante cinco años dudé de mí —admitió, y su mirada volvió a centrarse en el rostro de ella—. Hasta que, ayer por la mañana, vi su conferencia de prensa. Entonces supe que yo tenía razón, desde el principio.

—Claro que sí —dijo ella con vehemencia—. Lo que me ha ocurrido a mí confirma lo que le sucedió a usted. La semejanza entre ambas historias no puede negarse ni ser ignorada. Vayamos juntos a la policía.

—Lo siento. Usted está sola en esto.

Dicho esto, hurgó en un bolsillo de su camisa, extrajo un papel doblado y se lo dio a Bella.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Cómo llegar a su casa. No es tan sencillo conducir de noche por estas carreteras, pero si sigue mis indicaciones no se extraviará. Llegará a la autovía 17. Doble a la izquierda y siga derecho hasta Charleston. Conduzca con precaución —dijo, y le dio la espalda.

—Es usted un cobarde.

Aunque tenía el pie derecho en el estribo de la camioneta, Edward se dio la vuelta y la observó por encima de un hombro. A ella le costó soportar la fiereza de su expresión, pero lo logró.

—Con muy poca resistencia de su parte, James le robó la reputación, la carrera y la novia. ¿Por qué no luchó, al menos por ella? Tal vez eso, que luchase por ella, era lo que Tanya deseaba que usted hiciera. ¿Por qué no vino a verme, por qué no me pidió que le diera un derecho de réplica? En vez de eso, se ha escondido en medio del bosque, se ha dejado crecer la barba y se ha vuelto un ermitaño cuyo único amigo es un anciano pulgoso y maloliente. Es verdad, usted no tenía pruebas de lo que aquellos hombres le hicieron. Pero creo que esto es una pobre racionalización. Haberse apartado así de todo el mundo dista mucho de ser un acto valeroso, bombero Masen. Equivale, más bien, a rendirse, a capitular. Tampoco creo que usted haya pasado todo este tiempo en su cabaña planeando una revancha. Al contrario, me parece que ha pasado todo este tiempo lamiéndose las heridas y sintiendo autocompasión. Nunca lo rehabilitarán porque no tiene el valor de intentarlo. Es más seguro permanecer en el bosque que ir a exigir la justicia que se merece.

Al terminar, Bella descubrió que jadeaba llena de indignación. Durante su diatriba, Edward no había movido ni un solo músculo. Ahora, por fin, tras quitar el pie del estribo, avanzaba hacia ella.

—¿Usted cree que me conoce?

Ella alzó la barbilla en gesto desafiante.

—Creo que lo he calado perfectamente. Dice que quiere vengarse de quienes han causado su inmerecida caída. Bueno, ésta es su gran oportunidad.

Edward frunció el ceño y la estudió durante un momento.

—¿Sabe que tiene razón? —dijo por fin. Y, moviéndose deprisa, con las manos posadas en los hombros de ella, la condujo hasta la camioneta.

—Su boca, tan inteligente, produjo en su momento mi inmerecida caída —dijo, y contempló fijamente sus labios.

Ella cerró los labios. Él sonrió, enseñando los dientes, pero no fue una expresión grata de ver.

—Créame, Bella Swan, estrella periodística del Canal 7, en las últimas veinticuatro horas he tenido la fantasía de tomarme ciertas libertades con su boca, del mismo modo que su boca se tomó cierta libertades con mi vida hace cinco años. ¿Revancha? Sí, claro que sí. He pensado en una docena de maneras de hacerla callar, todas ellas muy puercas.

Se acercó a ella, hasta arrinconarla contra la puerta, y arrimó la boca abierta contra su cabello.

—Sin embargo, sería incapaz de tocarla. De ninguna manera. No porque sea un cobarde. No porque usted no me guste, no porque piense que no me daría placer. No podría... —hizo una pausa y la miró con sus ojos verdes—, sobre todo porque James la ha poseído antes que yo.


	16. Capítulo 14

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Soltándola con la misma espontaneidad con que la había agarrado, Edward se apartó bruscamente y subió a la camioneta. Puso en marcha el motor. Ella tuvo que dar un brinco para que el vehículo no la atropellara. Mientras la camioneta se dirigía a la carretera, Bella se atragantó con el polvo que ésta levantaba a su paso.

A causa de sus lágrimas de indignación, Bella vio las luces traseras, que se alejaban, como borrosas manchas rojas. Cuando la camioneta desapareció, recogió el bolso del suelo y subió al coche. Edward había hecho retroceder al máximo el asiento del conductor, a fin de poder acomodar sus largas piernas. Había movido todos los espejos. La necesidad de reajustarlo todo redobló su ira.

El mal estado de la carretera tampoco ayudaba. Sólo permitía ir a una velocidad: la mínima. No volvió a ver las luces traseras de Edward, aun cuando siguió tragando, hasta llegar a la carretera principal, el polvo que no cesaba de soltar la camioneta. En algún punto del trayecto, alguien había puesto un poco de alquitrán en el camino. Quizá en los muy lejanos tiempos del presidente Truman.

Consultó las instrucciones que Edward le había dejado (tenía que estarle agradecida, se dijo, por este detalle) y dobló exactamente por donde se indicaba. Siguió conduciendo a una velocidad moderada, no sólo porque la carretera estaba oscurecida por el denso bosque que la rodeaba, sino porque necesitaba un tiempo para reflexionar acerca de lo que ocurrido con Edward y otro tiempo más para prepararse para lo que se avecinaba. Antes de que las cosas se arreglaran, ella tendría seguramente que pasar por momentos peores, y eso le daba mucho miedo.

Bella estaba sola en el mundo desde que sus padres habían muerto, con menos de un año de diferencia: su padre, víctima de un cáncer de pulmón mientras trabajaba como profesor adjunto en un instituto de enseñanza secundaria; su madre, meses después, de un paro cardíaco.

Recién ingresada en la universidad, no se había tomado el tiempo de hacer el duelo por la muerte de su madre. Como no quería perder un semestre entero, tan sólo había faltado a clases una semana, el tiempo necesario para organizar el entierro y encargarse de todos los papeleos. Después de ello, se había sacudido la tristeza de encima para volver a enfrascarse en los estudios, aceptando que ahora era una huérfana y que a partir de ese momento su vida sólo dependería de ella misma.

Como beneficiaria del humilde seguro de vida de sus padres, logró costearse de este modo su educación. Poco tiempo después de licenciarse, vendió la casa familiar. Fue una decisión dolorosa, como si representara la ruptura definitiva con la única familia que había tenido, pero necesitaba aquellos ingresos para compensar los ínfimos salarios que iba cobrando en los diversos canales de televisión por cable por los que pasó. Estos trabajos no eran mucho más que simples pasantías, pero le fueron de suma utilidad para adquirir experiencia con las cámaras, con los métodos de compaginación visual, con el oficio de escribir guiones y de producir las noticias.

En cierta emisora, a cambio de acceder a la sala de edición, tuvo que vaciar los cubos de basura y barrer todas las noches en cuanto se marchaba el personal. No le gustaba hacerlo, pero lo hizo, diciéndose a sí misma que esa experiencia fortalecería su carácter. De paso le proporcionaba unos treinta y cinco dólares más por semana.

Finalmente entró en un canal con mayor audiencia y en el que no tenía que cumplir tareas de limpieza para aumentar el salario. En el curso de los años siguientes, fue de emisora en emisora, siempre aprendiendo, ganando experiencia y desarrollando sus técnicas.

Cuando obtuvo el puesto de trabajo en Charleston, ya había adquirido una experiencia considerable, un capital vendible. El hecho de que la contrataran como reportera marcó un salto cualitativo en su carrera. Ese trabajo no iba a hacerla rica, pero con su nuevo salario podría sacar una hipoteca y comprar buenas imitaciones de la mejor indumentaria.

Aunque no dejaba de lamentarse por la muerte prematura de sus padres, le gustaba la vida independiente que llevaba. O acaso había desarrollado esa misantropía a sabiendas de que no tenía otra opción. En cualquier caso, se había habituado a ganarse el dinero y a apañárselas sola. No dependía de nadie. Era libre de tomar cualquier clase de decisión, sin interferencia alguna.

Esa noche, sin embargo, deseaba no ser tan libre. Más que independiente, se sentía abandonada, sin amigos y vulnerable. La sensación era tan extraña, al menos para ella, que no supo de qué forma manejarla. ¿Por qué, después de haber disfrutado tanto tiempo de su soledad, deseaba ahora tener alguien a su lado, alguien capaz de consolarla, aconsejarla y darle confianza?

Fuera como fuese, no tenía a nadie. No tenía a nadie desde que, al cumplir los dieciocho años, había perdido a sus padres. Lo mismo que entonces, debía aceptar esta realidad y hacer frente a los hechos con toda la determinación y la dignidad posibles. Si había sobrevivido hasta allí, podría seguir sobreviviendo.

Lo más difícil de todo era no sentir aprensión por lo que podría ocurrir en las horas siguientes. ¿Cómo la tratarían los policías que montaban guardia en su casa y la esperaban allí? ¿Serían amables con ella o acudirían en tropel en cuanto ella bajase del coche? ¿Le pondrían esposas? ¿Le leerían sus derechos antes de meterla por la fuerza en el coche patrulla? ¿Le dejarían explicar las razones de su desaparición?

En cualquier caso, sería un momento humillante y nada placentero. Se había convertido en una sospechosa. Los detectives no perderían el tiempo con amabilidades por el simple hecho de estar ante una celebridad televisiva. Peter sería menos gentil; Jared, más cínico. El interrogatorio sería más extenuante.

Aun cuando Jason Jenks actuase con celeridad, no quedaría en libertad bajo fianza antes de comparecer, y esto último ocurriría, como muy pronto, un día después, lo que la obligaría a pasar al menos una noche bajo custodia policial.

El calabozo. Sólo pensar en una noche tras las rejas hizo que se sintiera mal.

Seguidamente pensó en algo mucho peor. Se la acusaba de matar a un policía. Y, como si eso fuera insuficiente, a ojos de la sala parecería que se había fugado para evitar que la arrestasen. «Muchas gracias, Edward Masen.»

Si bien este secuestro le daba armas para una defensa más sólida, algo que fuera más allá del simple «no me acuerdo», también reducía sus escasas posibilidades de obtener una fianza. Lo más probable es que estuviera tras las rejas hasta el día del juicio, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo faltaba para eso.

De pronto estaba feliz por la intrusión de Edward, porque su información sería de un valor incalculable a la hora de la defensa. Un momento después deseaba estrangularlo, por un sinnúmero de razones.

Hacía tan sólo un rato, cuando él la había agarrado así, ¿por qué no lo había apartado de un empellón? ¿Por qué no se había resistido de algún modo? No había temido, en ningún momento, que él la lastimara. Si no lo había hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas, no iba a hacerlo justo al final.

Aun así, lamentaba haber sido tan pasiva, haber permitido que él la maltratara.

Llamarlo cobarde había sido una estratagema para que él siguiera hablando. Por mucho que Edward hubiese dicho, también había omitido mucho. Ella lo había aguijoneado con la esperanza de que él perdiera el control y soltara algún dato más, algo que ayudara a la exoneración de ambos.

Pero el insulto había suscitado una reacción diferente de la prevista. Ella había imaginado otra clase de reacción. Sus palabras le habían dado una especie de oportunidad a Edward. Una oportunidad que él había aprovechado para...

Estas meditaciones quedaron interrumpidas por una llamada a su teléfono móvil.

En un acto reflejo, cogió su bolso. Luego pensó: «¿Mi teléfono móvil?».

Los dos hombres estaban aburridos.

Ambos tenían una paciencia extraordinaria. Podían pasar horas y horas sin moverse, sin siquiera pestañear, si el trabajo lo requería; aunque, por supuesto, preferían estar en movimiento, haciendo algo más activo que sentarse a la espera de un nuevo caso.

Ahora mismo se entretenían con un juego de naipes intrascendente, al tiempo que vigilaban la línea telefónica que habían instalado horas antes de forma ilegal. De todos los aspectos aburridos de su trabajo, monitorizar un teléfono era quizá la peor alternativa.

Por lo general trabajaban con los seudónimos de Demetri y Félix .

Y, lo mismo que estos nombres falsos, ellos dos eran casi intercambiables, ya que sus dotes y sus personalidades eran muy parecidas. No estaban atados a nadie en el mundo y sólo eran fieles a quienes les pagaban en tal o cual momento. En efectivo.

Sus nombres no figuraban en ninguna declaración de impuestos, en ningún carné de conducir, en ninguna tarjeta de la Seguridad Social. Habían llegado a abandonar el país, hacía unos quince años, para intervenir en una guerra secreta entre facciones de cierta nación africana cuyo nombre ignora la mayoría de los estadounidenses. Lo habían hecho con otros nombres, falsificando incluso sus huellas digitales, y esos documentos habían sido luego destruidos.

Sus misiones era siempre temporales, pero a menudo trabajaban más de una vez para un mismo cliente, y se ufanaban de poseer un largo listado de clientes satisfechos: países, empresas y personas. Trabajan siempre en equipo, y sus resultados eran excepcionalmente buenos porque no tenían el menor reparo en hacer lo que fuese necesario para cumplir con su objetivo. Ninguno de ellos sentía remordimientos. Habían sacrificado las almas en aras de la violencia.

Lo más curioso era que ninguno de ellos dos tenía un aspecto llamativo. La violencia de la que eran capaces se escondía bajo una coraza ordinaria. No usaban camuflaje paramilitar. Las armas que llevaban consigo estaban bien disimuladas y eran invisibles incluso para los expertos. Sus armas predilectas eran las manos. Y podían pasar, a ojos de los demás, por contables, docentes o alguna otra profesión igualmente inofensiva. En medio de la muchedumbre, no había en ellos nada que llamase la atención.

Su obediencia al patrón de turno era ciega. Nunca proponían un plan alternativo, nunca expresaban su opinión salvo si algún cliente se la pedía. Su falta de curiosidad llegaba al colmo de cumplir las órdenes con absoluta indiferencia. No les interesaba saber las razones ni los entresijos que había detrás de cada misión. Eran apolíticos. No profesaban religión alguna. Cumplían con lo que les exigían sin protestar ni soltar ningún comentario.

Semejantes atributos los hacían ideales para su cliente actual. Los habían contratado para dejar fuera de combate a Bella Swan y para matar a James Whitherdale.

Les habían enseñado una foto de Bella Swan, a quien conocían de la televisión. La reconocieron en cuanto entró en el bar. The Wheelhouse era un sitio ideal por lo concurrido y caótico, y las camareras iban y venían con prisa mientras las copas esperaban en la barra, en alguna bandeja, lo suficiente para que una mano veloz pudiera intervenir sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Las instrucciones habían sido muy claras y ellos las siguieron al pie de la letra: neutralizar a la mujer y lograr que se creyera que había asesinado a Whitherdale. Así lo hicieron. Fue de enorme ayuda el que Whitherdale olvidara activar la alarma de su domicilio. Entrar en su casa pasó a ser, en consecuencia un juego de niños. La droga causó un fuerte impacto en Bella Swan cuando Demetri y Félix irrumpieron en el salón, Whitherdale le habia preguntando si se sentía bien. Por supuesto que no.

Cogido de sorpresa, debilitado por su enfermedad, y un poco ebrio tambien, Whitherdale había ofrecido escasa resistencia. Primero le obligaron a que le diera a su pareja a beber una botella entera de whisky. Whitherdale protestó, pero Obedeció. La mujer no sabía lo que hacía, de modo que volcaron el contenido en su garganta sin el menor contratiempo.

Guando los dos estuvieron fuera de combate, Demetri y Félix los Desvistieron, los llevaron a la cama de Whitherdale y finalmente asfixiaron al hombre. Pusieron en el sillón el envoltorio vacío de un preservativo, con cuidado de no dejar ninguna huella que un investigador sagaz pudiera notar.

Al irse, la escena tenía el aspecto que les habían solicitado que tuviese. Todo había salido de perillas... hasta que, esa mañana, Bella Swan había desaparecido de su hogar. Ello había enfurecido a su cliente, quien no había previsto la eventualidad de algo semejante.

Como los primeros esfuerzos por ubicar a Bella Swan fueron vanos, recibieron la orden de vigilar a su abogado, Jason Jenks. Su cliente llegó a plantearse la opción de que ellos torturaran al abogado hasta que éste Fred diera el paradero exacto de la mujer. Pero muy pronto, al verlo aparecer nervioso en más de un telediario, diciéndole a la policía que ni él mismo sabía dónde estaba Bella Swan, llegaron a la conclusión de que el abogado no mentía.

De todos modos, la teoría de su cliente era que Jason Jenks sería la primera persona con la que Bella Swan intentaría contactar apenas reapareciese, siempre que la policía no la encontrara primero y la detuviera. De modo que Demetri y Félix vigilaban ahora el teléfono del abogado.

Jenks era un soltero que vivía solo y sin dinero para contratar a una empleada doméstica. De día, mientras estaba en su despacho, su casa quedaba vacía. Los dos hombres habían entrado y salido de allí en cuestión de minutos, y ahora se dedicaban a esperar que ocurriese algo importante.

Finalmente ocurrió. Sus orejas se alborozaron al oír el sonido del tono y el bip de cada número marcado por Jenks.

Demetri apuntó la hora exacta en una libreta. Félix puso en marcha la grabadora.

Sonó tres veces y alguien atendió. Una voz femenina, al principio entre inquieta y desconcertada, después furiosa.

—¿Señorita Swan? ¡Gracias a Dios que contesta!

—¿Señor Jenks?

—¿Dónde se ha metido? ¿No se ha enterado de las noticias? La policía ha emitido una orden de detención.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Dónde ha estado?

—La verdad es que no me he ido... Es una larga historia. Ya se lo explicaré todo cuando nos veamos. Supongo que la policía está vigilando mi casa.

—Sí, le han preparado todo un comité de bienvenida. Debo advertirle, señorita Swan, de que obtuvieron una orden de registro esta tarde. Prepárese para encontrar un desorden total.

—¿Una orden de registro? ¿Por qué?

—Porque usted es una fugitiva.

—No. No lo soy.

—¿Cómo se definiría a usted misma, entonces? Cuando una persona desaparece para evitar que la detengan...

— Yo no lo hice.

—Pues bien, eso es lo que cree la policía. Y todo el mundo.

—Lo sé, pero puedo explicar...

—Ahórrese las explicaciones hasta que haya llegado. Y, cuanto antes lo haga, mejor. ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora mismo?

—No estoy segura.

—¿No está segura?

—Tardaré una hora, calculo. Llegaré lo antes que pueda.

—Si no la atrapan antes. Están rastreando a lo largo de la 26 y de la 99...

—Pues no estoy en ninguna carretera interestatal. Estoy en la zona rural, y los caminos son bastante malos. ¿Conoce un lugar llamado Ye... Ye...?

—¿Yemasee?

—Sí, eso mismo pone en este papel.

—¿Qué papel?

—Es una larga historia. A partir de aquí tengo que tomar..., a ver..., RiverRoady la autovía IJ.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Venga lo antes posible. Iré a su casa y la aguardaré allí. Cuando llegue, no diga una palabra sin hablar antes conmigo. ¿Me entiende, señorita Swan? Ni una palabra.

—Lo entiendo, pero tengo que contarle muchas cosas. En primer lugar, que el asesinato de James tiene que ver con el incendio.

—¿El incendio?

—El famoso incendio de la comisaría, hace cinco años.

—James fue uno de los héroes. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

—Sí, pero hay otras cosas que no se saben. James fue...

La llamada se interrumpió abruptamente.

Demetri miró a Félix , quien se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Diría que su móvil se ha quedado sin batería.

Oyeron que Jenks marcaba el mismo número, dos veces más, pero ambas llamadas fueron a dar a un servicio de contestador. El abogado murmuró «maldita sea» y cortó.

Félix cogió su móvil y marcó un número que nadie conocía, excepto él y Demetri. Apenas le atendieron, dijo:

—El abogado acaba de llamarla. Tenemos la grabación.

Su cliente oyó la grabación en el acto. Al terminar, les dijo:

—Ella recuerda que James le dijo algo acerca del incendio. Su memoria no fue totalmente borrada.

Un poco a la defensiva, Félix repuso:

—En algunas ocasiones la amnesia es parcial. Cada individuo reacciona de forma diferente a la droga.

—Viendo el caso en perspectiva, me digo que tendría que haberles dado la orden de matarla. Podrían haber hecho pasar todo por un caso de crimen y suicidio. Pero ya es tarde para arrepentimientos, ¿no es verdad? De todos modos...

Su cliente no paraba de pensar en voz alta.

—Ella ha escapado y debemos aprovechar esta ventaja, ya que la fuga la ha hecho aparecer como una criminal, como alguien capaz de asesinar a un antiguo amante. Como alguien capaz de decir cualquier cosa con tal de salvar el pellejo. Si su estrategia pasa por poner en entredicho el heroísmo de James Whitherdale, nadie le hará ni caso. O tal vez...

Demetri y Félix vieron lo que se avecinaba: lo mejor sería que Bella Swan no tuviese la oportunidad de decirle nada a nadie. Eso le ahorraría a su cliente muchos problemas y muchos dolores de cabeza.

De modo que dejaron inconclusa su partida de naipes, dichosos de tener algo más estimulante que hacer.

Edward se percató de que su camioneta estaba casi sin combustible. Sería una molestia detenerse para llenar el depósito, pero mucho peor sería quedarse sin combustible antes de llegar a la cabaña.

Entró en la primera gasolinera, detuvo el coche, bajó y fue a pagar. El cajero estaba en una ventanilla, tras unas rejas de metal. Unos carteles indicaban la existencia de cámaras de seguridad, pero Edward dudó de ello. No dudó, en cambio, de que el cajero tenía un arma cargada, no a la vista, pero sí a mano.

Regresó al surtidor y echó gasolina. Mientras lo hacía, vio la cazadora de Bella en la parte trasera de la camioneta, donde ella la había arrojado en un arrebato de furia. La cazadora le inspiró remordimientos de conciencia. Había actuado con ella como un cabrón buena parte del tiempo en que habían estado juntos; pero, en fin, ella tampoco se merecía un trato mucho mejor.

Tan pronto como Bella llegara a Charleston, pasaría a acaparar la atención del público, pero eso solía fortalecerla, ¿verdad? Quizá no de inmediato, pero sí al cabo de un tiempo, la absolverían de todas las acusaciones y se demostraría que ella no había matado a James. De paso, eso ayudaría a su carrera. Y le agregaría a su vida un toque de melodrama. De modo que, aunque en ese momento ella no lo viera con buenos ojos, no tardaría en estarle agradecida.

Mientras el depósito seguía llenándose, Edward miró en dirección a la ciudad. La echaba de menos. Echaba de menos los cines, los restaurantes que servían gambas y cangrejos, los deportes, y las caminatas de los domingos a lo largo del puerto.

Y, sobre todo, echaba de menos su trabajo, que tanto había querido.

A veces pensaba que lo había querido más, incluso, de lo que había querido a Tanya. No le era fácil admitir algo así, pero aún lamentaba más haber sido expulsado del trabajo que haber perdido a Tanya.

Edward pensaba que, si ella lo hubiese amado tanto, jamás habría dudado de él. Desde el momento en que él haber caído en las redes de Lauren Mallory, Tanya tendría que haber creído todo lo demás, así como sus padres lo habían hecho, ella tendría que haberle creído sin juzgarlo, sin dudar de él.

Sin embargo, no lo había hecho. De haberlo hecho, no lo habría abandonado de esa manera. Y, al mismo tiempo, de haberla amado él a ella como entonces creía que la amaba, no se habría marchado dejándole el terreno libre a James. «Usted, Edward, es un cobarde.»

Entendía por qué Bella Swan le había dicho aquello. Pero lo que le faltaba no era valor, sino pruebas. Un tipo listo no hace una irrupción espectacular, arrojando acusaciones contra personas importantes, si no tiene pruebas suficientes. Sin pruebas sólidas, la mejor alternativa es un testigo que pueda corroborar cada afirmación.

Por fin, después de cinco años, Edward tenía su testigo.

Bella Swan podría creer que él le había dado armas y la había enviado al frente, a luchar en su nombre; pero, en verdad, él planeaba su propia guerra desde la retaguardia. Era la única forma de ganar ese conflicto, aunque a esas alturas Edward no estaba seguro de cuál de los dos héroes supervivientes había conspirado para matar a James.

Tanto Newton como Black habían tratado en su momento de detener la investigación en torno al incendio. Ahora, para matar a James, ¿había actuado uno solo de ellos o habían trabajado en equipo? De algo no le cabía duda: ninguno de ellos dos era el héroe que pretendía ser.

A Edward no le molestaba que Bella fuera a recibir todo el reconocimiento por desenmascararlos, por exponer sus engaños y sus crímenes. A cambio, sólo quería que lo exoneraran. Para volver a vivir.

Desde luego, no se hacía grandes ilusiones. No sería una tarea sencilla. Cada uno de estos dos personajes tenía mucho que perder; ninguno se dejaría derrotar fácilmente, sin presentar combate. Y cada uno de ellos tenía todos los recursos para prolongar la pelea o para apelar a tretas sucias.

Quien de ellos hubiera sido el responsable de matar a James, estaba acostumbrado a toda clase de subterfugios y tenía talento para ello.

Asimismo, era alguien que sin duda había estado vigilando de cerca a James, temeroso de que, a la luz de su reciente diagnóstico, éste sintiera el impulso de confesar la verdad antes de morir. Bella había dicho que James la había llamado ese mismo día para fijar una cita. Evidentemente el plan había sido matarlo a él y dejarla a ella con vida para que fuera acusada de asesinato. Uno de los dos había actuado con celeridad y con suma pericia.

En cuanto Bella empezara a plantear dudas acerca de lo ocurrido en el famoso incendio, los así llamados héroes deberían pasar el examen de la opinión pública y de la policía. Uno de ellos, si no ambos, estaría tan avergonzado que no sabría dónde meterse. Y Edward no veía el momento de observar cuál de ellos se avergonzaba más, cuál de los dos desesperaba más por defenderse de las acusaciones, cuál de ellos deseaba más responder las preguntas sobre el incendio que Edward nunca había podido formular.

Anhelaba atraparlos, por fin. Durante los últimos cinco años casi no había pensado en ninguna otra cosa. Ahora, debido a la muerte de James y a la implicación de Bella en este hecho, podría terminar su faena sin miedo a caer en el descrédito o a que no lo creyeran. ¿Acaso tenía que agradecérselo a James? De ser así, era lo único que le agradecía.

James, Riley Biers, Jacob Black y Mike Newton. Los dos primeros ya no estaban en este mundo. Los otros dos estaban a punto de experimentar la misma clase de castigo público que había sufrido Edward.

Se volverían un atractivo principal para los medios. Bella se encargaría de que así fuera. Todo cuanto dijeran o hicieran sería noticia. Cuanto más alto protestaran, más los presionaría ella. En casos semejantes, Bella se movía como pez en el agua.

Un ruido indicó que ya se había llenado el depósito. Edward dejó las cosas en el surtidor, se despidió saludando con un gesto al hombre taciturno que seguía detrás de las rejas y, antes de poner en marcha la camioneta, cogió la cazadora y la dejó en el asiento del copiloto, junto con la camisa de batista.

Iba a volver a la carretera cuando detuvo la camioneta, dejó el motor en marcha, se secó el sudor en la frente y echó una ojeada a la cazadora. No, no olía a sabueso. Le había dicho que un perro de Harry había dormido encima de ella con el único propósito de cabrearla. En realidad, la cazadora olía a Bella Swan.

Casi con certeza, detendrían a Bella de inmediato y la acusarían de haber matado a James. Pero ella no dejaría pasar demasiado tiempo hasta jugar la carta maestra que él le había dado. En cuanto lo hiciera, se convertiría en la enemiga de aquellos dos hombres tan poderosos.

No correría peligro, sin embargo. Ni Black ni Newton estaban tan locos como para hacerle daño, menos aún siendo ella una periodista conocida por todo el mundo en el estado de Carolina del Sur. Su fama la protegía. Además, estaría bajo custodia policial.

Sólo le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que esta mujer podía ser temeraria con tal de obtener una primicia. En su afán por atrapar la noticia, ¿perdería toda precaución, perdería la perspectiva y el sentido común?

Se preguntó si había sido claro al darle las indicaciones necesarias para volver a la ciudad. ¿Le había dicho que no girara a la izquierda antes de atravesar las vías del ferrocarril? Si lo hacía antes de tiempo, conduciría innumerables kilómetros antes de advertir su error.

¿Había sido lo suficientemente claro? Al escribir las instrucciones, esa misma mañana a primera hora, había estado algo distraído, pensando en que ella había dormido junto a él, hecha un ovillo a su lado, con las rodillas contra el pecho, de modo que bien podría haber cometido un error o no haber sido preciso en la serie de instrucciones.

Tras volver a echarle una mirada a la cazadora, soltó un improperio que salió de lo más profundo de su corazón. Entonces sí, puso en marcha la camioneta y cogió el angosto camino de regreso a la cabaña, apretando a fondo el acelerador.

—¡Maldito sea!

¿De modo que había tenido el teléfono móvil siempre a su alcance?

Quince minutos después de haberse quedado sin batería, lo cual había interrumpido de forma abrupta su conversación con Bill Jenks, Bella Swan seguía furiosa. Acababa de descubrir que su móvil había estado todo el tiempo en un bolsillo interno de su bolso, uno que ella jamás usaba. Ingenuamente, había creído a Edward Masen cuando éste dijo que había dejado el móvil en la ciudad.

Acto seguido se preguntó cuántas mentirijillas más le habría contado Edward, y cuántas medias verdades.

Si tanta habilidad tenía para mentir, si era capaz de inventarse historias tan convincentes, ¿debía creer su versión sobre la muerte de Lauren Mallory? Edward le había oído decir, en ocasión de la conferencia de prensa, que ella estaba convencida de haber ingerido cierta droga que había borrado sus recuerdos de la noche pasada con James. ¿Era posible que a partir de eso hubiera inventado toda una historia para saciar su revancha?

Un invento por el estilo implicaba a James Whitherdale, de paso, en toda clase de fechorías. Y, sin duda, Edward le guardaba rencor a su amigo. De un solo golpe, con esta historia, limpiaba su imagen y destrozaba la leyenda heroica de James Whitherdale.

¿Intentaba embaucarla Edward con su relato?

En tal caso, era un gran mentiroso, porque ella había creído todo cuanto él le había dicho. También le daba crédito a esta historia porque él había ocultado ciertos aspectos. Su experiencia le decía que las personas que atesoran la mayor y más valiosa información son, a menudo, las más reticentes a entregarla. Y estaba claro que Edward sabía aún más del incendio, de sus causas, o de algo por el estilo que se negaba de momento a contar.

Tarde o temprano, daría cuenta de todo lo que sabía o especulaba, porque ella no se iba a limitar a dejarlo escapar así, no iba a permitir que él siguiera allí, en el bosque, mientras ella se enfrentaba sola a la policía, a Black y a Newton.

En cuanto ella dijera lo que sabía a los detectives Peter y Jared, alguien recibiría la misión de buscar a Edward Masen y de llevarlo cuanto antes para interrogarlo. El jefe de los bomberos también querría hablar con él. Edward no tendría más remedio que contarlo todo, y Bella Swan estaría allí para seguir de cerca la información.

James le había prometido una noticia bomba, y no se había equivocado. No obstante, le desagradaba que el sujeto encantador que ella había conocido y el impostor que pintaba Edward fueran la misma persona. Si todo lo que Edward había dicho era verdad —y ella creía que sí, que lo era—, James había sacrificado la vida de una muchacha, había sacrificado su vieja amistad con Edward e incluso había sacrificado su honor como policía. Había sacrificado todo eso, en fin, para encubrir algo que Edward había estado a punto de descubrir, algo tan terrible que James había necesitado confesarlo deseoso de morir en paz.

Por desgracia, su asesino no había dejado que se quitara de encima este peso de su conciencia.

Bella se hallaba tan ensimismada en estos pensamientos que no advirtió que se había perdido hasta que sus luces delanteras iluminaron un cartel con el nombre de una ciudad de la que nunca había oído hablar y que tampoco mencionaban las instrucciones escritas por Edward.

Volvió a consultar el papel.

—¿Vías del tren? —dijo en voz alta. Era en las vías del tren, unos veinte kilómetros antes, donde debería haber doblado a la izquierda. Era una pena que Edward Masen no hubiese puesto el énfasis necesario en este detalle, se dijo mientras giraba en U. Desde luego, él había escrito «vías del tren», y ella no había leído las instrucciones con la atención debida. Y ahora... Esto le hacía perder mucho tiempo. A Bill Jenks le daría un ataque de ansiedad.

El parabrisas de su coche estaba salpicado de insectos muertos. Dos veces había visto, bajo la luz de sus focos, los ojos resplandecientes de un ciervo. Por fortuna los animales habían permanecido al borde de la ruta, en lugar de salir corriendo hacia el vehículo. De todos modos, ella había reducido la velocidad al verlos.

Su involuntario desvío le costó casi media hora. Mientras el coche atravesaba al fin las vías del tren, maldijo nuevamente a Edward Masen y dobló esta vez en el lugar correcto.

—Avanzar medio kilómetro, luego girar a la derecha —leyó en voz alta. Llevaba ahora el papel abierto sobre el volante, temerosa de cometer otro error—. Muy bien, aquí es —se dijo, al encontrar el sitio exacto donde debía girar.

La carretera estaba oscura. Las ramas de los árboles que había a uno y otro lado formaban, al unirse en lo alto, una especie de dosel. El sendero serpenteaba entre los árboles, y atravesaba pantanos y riachuelos que, supuso, eran afluentes de grandes ríos. Realmente tendría que explorar en el futuro esta región de belleza salvaje.

«Tengo que hacerlo», pensó. «Si no termino mis días en la prisión», añadió con amargura.

Sí, claro que sí. Volver a la naturaleza sería una de las primeras cosas de su lista. Pero no podría aventurarse en ese rincón salvaje sin un guía. No sin alguien que conociera bien el lugar.

Edward, tal vez.

O tal vez no. Ella no le caía bien a Edward. Eso le había dicho él. Pegó un salto en cuanto un buho —o algún otro animal nocturno de gran envergadura— sobrevoló justo encima de su coche. De inmediato, al sentir que su miedo había sido infundado, rió mofándose de sí misma. Pero ¿cómo no iba estar nerviosa, conduciendo sola y de noche, en una oscura carretera perdida?

Escasos minutos después, se sintió realmente feliz al ver un par de luces a lo lejos. El vehículo estaba detenido en un camino lateral, aguardando que ella pasara antes de incorporarse a la carretera. Le dio cierta tranquilidad tener a ese otro coche a sus espaldas. Agradeció la compañía.

Sin embargo, las luces altas del vehículo fueron agigantándose demasiado velozmente en su espejo retrovisor.

Por un instante pensó, de manera irracional:

—¡Edward!

Podía ser Edward, que hubiera decidido ir a Charleston con ella.

Pero de inmediato lo pensó mejor. Edward no podía llegar de esa dirección, las luces del vehículo eran muy bajas para pertenecer a una camioneta, y Edward no conduciría nunca de este modo, casi pegado a sus espaldas, impactando su parachoques trasero. Mucho menos la iluminaría de la manera en que lo hacía ese conductor. No podía imaginar a Edward conduciendo de forma tan arriesgada, ni siquiera con la excusa de llamarle la atención o de anunciar su presencia.

—Gilipollas —murmuró mientras aumentaba la velocidad del coche.

El otro conductor hizo lo mismo y se pegó al parachoques trasero durante casi un kilómetro. Si lo impacientaba que ella no fuera aún más deprisa, ¿por qué no avanzaba y la dejaba atrás? No había una línea amarilla que prohibiera sobrepasar a otro coche. Y aun si la hubiera, alguien que no tenía problemas en conducir de ese modo no tendría ningún reparo en adelantarla.

Bella alzó una mano para tapar el poderoso reflejo de las luces en su espejo retrovisor. Entonces alcanzó a ver que había dos personas en el otro coche. Parecían dos hombres, aunque no podía asegurarlo con total certeza y, como la velocidad seguía aumentando, necesitaba volver a poner las dos manos en el volante.

Acaso fueran dos muchachos haciendo travesuras, muy inmaduros para advertir que su juego era peligroso. Se imaginó haciendo una información periodística al respecto, planteando la siguiente pregunta: ¿debe aumentarse a los dieciocho años la edad mínima para conducir?

Un kilómetro después, empezó a sentirse agotada. Sus manos le parecían dos injertos, de tanta fuerza que debía hacer para sujetar el volante. Los hombros le dolían a causa de semejante tensión.

—Tú ganas —dijo, y cogió el arcén, que en honor a la verdad era casi inexistente. Pero el otro conductor no aprovechó el espacio libre; al contrario, continuó pegado a ella, parachoques contra parachoques. Bella decidió dejarle más espacio, a tal punto que las ruedas derechas fueron a dar al barro. El otro conductor hizo lo mismo.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa, imbécil? —exclamó.

Pero su irritación fue dando paso al pánico. Esto era más siniestro que una travesura adolescente. ¿Debía aminorar la marcha? ¿Debía frenar? Cada una de las opciones comportaba algún riesgo, especialmente la última. Ella estaba apenas vestida. Su móvil no funcionaba. No tenía un arma con la que defenderse. Hacía una hora que no veía ningún otro coche. De tanto en tanto, entre los árboles, había vislumbrado la luz remota de algún hogar, pero ninguna en los últimos kilómetros.

No, detenerse era una pésima opción. Y aminorar la marcha no había servido demasiado; por el contrario, había hecho que el otro coche se arrimara aún más. Le quedaba una sola alternativa: ir a toda velocidad y confiar en no estrellarse antes de alcanzar la autovía 17, a no ser que esos dos se cansaran y la dejasen en paz.

Su instinto le dijo que eso último no sucedería. Este vehículo no pretendía divertirse, sino amenazarla. Esos dos hombres querían causarle algún daño.

El conductor parecía tener un talento especial para hacer que las luces de su coche estallaran en cada uno de los espejos de Bella. Ella se estaba quedando ciega. De modo que pasó a la ofensiva, apretó bien a fondo el acelerador y, al mismo tiempo, movió el coche ligeramente a la izquierda, para sacarlo del arcén.

La ventaja que le sacó al otro coche fue fugaz. El vehículo no tardó en reaparecer, rugiendo a sus espaldas y golpeando de nuevo su parachoques.

—¡Maldición! —gimió, aterrorizada—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Qué queréis?

Cegada nuevamente por la luces, llegó a leer un cartel que anunciaba un río. Tras el cartel, el arcén desaparecía y el sendero se angostaba para dar paso a un puente.

La ansiedad de Bella seguía aumentando. Pensó en el río de aguas oscuras que Edward y ella habían cruzado tantas veces, yendo de la cabaña a la pista de aterrizaje. Pese a sus conocimientos casi nulos de la zona, sabía que muchos ríos de la región convergían y desembocaban en el estrecho de Santa Helena, y de allí al océano Atlántico. El sentido de la corriente llegaba a modificarse hasta cuatro veces por día, según la oleada del océano.

Una inmensidad de agua. Mucha gente moría en ella. Hacía unos días le había tocado informar sobre el hallazgo de un cadáver. Era el de un hombre, un eximio nadador que, así y todo, se había ahogado al volcar su bote de pesca. Dos hombres que iban en kayak habían estado perdidos dos días, antes de que se encontrasen sus cuerpos varias millas abajo, arrastrados por un río que cobraba más vigor con cada abundante lluvia primaveral.

Se sentiría a salvo una vez que atravesara el puente. Pero cuando ya había acelerado con este propósito, el otro coche se situó casi a la par.

En un gesto desesperado, Bella pisó el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, ni siquiera de este modo pudo huir del otro vehículo. Antes de llegar al siguiente cartel, el otro conductor utilizó una estratagema mejor: se colocó a su derecha y la obligó a salir de la carretera, a coger el arcén, que era cada vez más estrecho, hasta desaparecer.

Iba a unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora cuando el coche fue a parar al agua. Impacto con tal fuerza contra el río que el airbag se activó. Esto le salvó la vida, pero no fue una bendición. Porque ella estaba aún consciente cuando el coche fue tragado por esas aguas que se arremolinaban hambrientas.


	17. Capítulo 15

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Edward iba a toda velocidad rumbo a Charleston: su camioneta devoraba los kilómetros cuando vio más adelante un par de luces traseras. A ratos parpadeaban entre los árboles, luego desaparecían unos minutos y enseguida volvía a verlas.

Pese a hallarse algo lejos, podía inferir que el segundo conductor iba pegado al coche de delante. «Qué idiota», pensó. Era digno de un idiota conducir de manera tan agresiva, máxime en una carretera como aquélla. Si el conductor llevaba tanta prisa, ¿por qué no se limitaba a adelantarlo?

En lo más profundo de su mente, esperaba que el primer conductor no fuera un gilipollas, uno de esos que acaparan todo el camino y no dejan pasar a nadie más. Edward deseaba llegar lo antes posible a Charleston para aconsejarle a Bella que anduviera con pies de plomo. Ignoraba cómo se las arreglaría para verla. Estaría rodeada de policías y...

—¡¿Qué diablos ocurre?! —exclamó.

El coche de delante se había desplazado al arcén, pero el segundo coche no se había aprovechado del movimiento para adelantarlo. De hecho, parecía que el coche de atrás intentaba apartar al primero de la carretera.

Edward tuvo entonces una horrible intuición. Bella. Pero tan pronto como pensó en ello, los dos coches desaparecieron.

¿Era posible que estuviera a punto de darle alcance? Sólo si ella condujese muy lentamente. Sólo si ella se hubiera perdido.

—Mierda— se dijo.

Salir de la larga curva que fugazmente ocultaba los dos coches de sus ojos le llevó poco menos que una eternidad; pero en cuanto hubo ocurrido esto, entornó los ojos para ver mejor. Por desgracia, se hallaba algo lejos para ver bien y determinar los modelos de los coches implicados en aquel juego del gato y el ratón. Trató de ir lo más deprisa que fuese posible, pero los otros coches eran más veloces y livianos, y él no podía acortar distancias.

Al rato los volvió a perder de vista.

Contó los segundos. ¿Veinte, tal vez? ¿Treinta?

Entonces tuvo otra visión parpadeante. Un par de luces desapareció de improviso, el otro par de luces atravesó el puente.

Edward lanzó un grito agudo mientras pisaba el acelerador. Sintió que tardaba cien años en llegar al puente. Dio incluso unos golpes contra el volante, como si de ese modo fuera a redoblar la velocidad del vehículo.

Apenas llegó al borde del terraplén que sostenía el puente, Edward frenó y la camioneta dio un ligero patinazo. Descendió rápidamente, abrió la caja de las herramientas y cogió la misma linterna que había utilizado horas antes. También se armó con el primer objeto contundente de metal que halló. La llave inglesa.

Bajó despacio por el terraplén, medio gateando, medio saltando, mientras se quitaba las zapatillas. Cuando llegó al agua, ya estaba descalzo y tomando una gran bocanada de aire para zambullirse sin perder un instante.

Su linterna arrojaba un haz de luz muy poderoso en la superficie de esa masa de agua que parecía melaza residual. Edward conocía bien el río, sabía cuan oscura e impenetrable podía ser el agua en los tramos menos hondos. Pero allí era diferente. El canal era profundo.

Movió la luz de un lado a otro, frenéticamente, y sintió pánico al ver el coche que yacía en el lecho del río, envuelto en una especie de nube de cieno. Apuntó con la linterna a la ventanilla del conductor. Alcanzó a ver una mano pálida contra el vidrio y un mechón de cabello castaño que flotaba de forma inquietante.

Bella.

La linterna parpadeó y dejó de funcionar. La oscuridad fue absoluta.

Edward arrojó la linterna y nadó a toda prisa. En cuestión de pocos segundos llegó a la puerta derecha del coche, la puerta del acompañante. Intentó abrirla, trató de romper el parabrisas con la llave inglesa. En vano. Dio varios golpes más. Nada.

Sus pulmones empezaban a fatigarse.

Siguió golpeando con la llave hasta que por fin sintió que el vidrio del parabrisas se rajaba, sin quebrarse. Le dio varios puntapiés, uno tras otro, hasta que de pronto algo cedió y su pie pasó al otro lado. Amplió el agujero a fuerza de más puntapiés, luego introdujo sus hombros. El vidrio roto le lastimaba la cabeza y los brazos, pero Edward hizo caso omiso al dolor.

Buscó a tientas a Bella y lo primero que halló fue su brazo derecho. Al tocarla, ella no reaccionó. En su mente resonó un grito: «¡No, por Dios!».

Buscó también a tientas el cinturón de seguridad. Estaba suelto. Lo había soltado ella. Colocó sus manos bajo los brazos de Bella y la extrajo del coche, por el agujero del parabrisas, con cuidado pero sin perder tiempo. Ninguno de ellos tenía tiempo que perder. Él estaba casi sin aire, y ella estaba demasiado rígida.

Sin dejar de sostenerla, dio unas patadas y se ayudó con el brazo vacío para salir a la superficie cuanto antes. Sus pulmones suplicaban oxígeno. Siguió pataleando sin cesar, pero su cuerpo parecía volverse más y más pesado. Después de cinco años sin hacer ni un solo rescate había perdido la práctica, ya no estaba en forma.

Miró hacia arriba. La superficie no era más que una sombra negra. Volvió a intentarlo. Arriba, arriba. Por fin su cabeza asomó del agua y él pudo tragar una bocanada de aire.

Pero Bella no respiraba.

Quitó el agua de su rostro, luego nadó con ella hasta la orilla. Su cuerpo pedía más oxígeno, se sentía exhausto, pero nadó lo más velozmente que pudo contra la corriente. Cuando por fin hizo pie, primero caminó y después se arrastró, siempre llevando a Bella a cuestas.

La tumbó boca arriba y se sentó a horcajadas, encima de ella. Aunque Bella no respiraba, detectó un pulso muy débil. Plantó ambas manos en el medio de su pecho y empezó a practicarle reanimación cardíaca.

—Vamos, Bella —repetía, al tiempo que presionaba rítmicamente—. No puedes morirte ahora. Aún te queda mucho, Vamos, vamos.

El agua del río se escurría por la cara de Edward hasta entrar en sus ojos, pero él no detuvo ni la reanimación ni esa letanía tendiente a darle ánimos a Bella, que a la postre desembocó en una suerte de discurso provocador:

—Aunque me ha llamado cobarde, ahora es usted la que se rinde y abandona. ¿Va a permitir que otra persona ocupe su lugar en la televisión? Usted nunca toleraría algo así. ¡Así que respire, vamos!

De la boca de ella salió, de pronto, agua a borbotones. Edward apoyó la barbilla contra el pecho, agotado pero aliviado.

—Sabía que estas palabras la harían reaccionar.

Ella tosió, se sofocó y volvió a toser varias veces más.

—Expulse toda el agua, eso es, le hará bien —murmuró Edward, y después le recogió el pelo para que ella vomitara toda el agua que había tragado.

Cuando pudo respirar con menos dificultad, Bella alzó los ojos y contempló a Edward. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su voz sonaba ronca y como estrangulada. Escupió un poco más de agua y finalmente pudo decir:

—Han intentado matarme.

El asintió. Deseaba hacerle mil preguntas, pero eso tendría que esperar. La prioridad era que ella se recuperara. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, se dijo que debían marcharse cuanto antes de allí. A lo mejor el que conducía el otro coche había llegado a ver las luces de la camioneta de Edward. En tal caso, quizá querría regresar para cerciorarse de que nadie había rescatado a Bella o que ésta no había sobrevivido de forma milagrosa. No podían quedarse allí, a la espera del posible regreso del asesino.

—Tenemos que ir ya mismo a la camioneta. Permita que la cargue.

—Puedo caminar.

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo, no quiso discutir con ella. No se movió de su lado y le tendió una mano. Ella la aceptó y se puso de pie. Pero en cuanto estuvo en pie, se le doblaron las rodillas. Él evitó que cayera y, sin darle el menor margen de protesta, la alzó en andas, como hacen los bomberos, y enfiló hacia el terraplén.

En medio de la penumbra, fue buscando los mejores puntos de apoyo. Sus propias rodillas estuvieron a punto de doblarse también, en numerosas ocasiones. Tropezó con algunas piedras, eludió unas matas silvestres y unas pequeñas palmeras, y se golpeó en la espinilla con la rama de un árbol caído. En cuanto a sus pies descalzos, se atascaron varias veces en el lodo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la camioneta, posó a Bella en el suelo, y mientras ella se apoyaba contra el guardabarros él abrió la puerta para que subiera.

Edward se sentó a su lado, cogió la cazadora y se la puso, ayudándola a pasar los brazos por las mangas. Luego sostuvo la barbilla de Bella entre sus dedos y examinó su rostro. Los labios ya no estaban azules. Cogió una mano y observó las yemas de los dedos. Recobraban de a poco su color, o eso parecía puesto que la luz era muy débil.

—Frótese las manos y los pies para que entren en calor. Vuelvo enseguida.

Llena de pánico, ella le tomó la mano.

—¿Adonde va?

—A buscar mis zapatos —dijo, soltándose, y salió de la camioneta.

Anduvo pesadamente a lo largo de la orilla hasta hallar las zapatillas. No quería dejar ningún indicio. Quien hubiese arrojado a Bella en el río no sabía, por el momento, que ella había sido rescatada. Y él no deseaba que lo identificasen como el salvador. De momento, lo mejor sería que mantuvieran oculta su alianza. Es cierto, no podía hacer nada para borrar las huellas en el barro: las de sus pies y las de sus neumáticos. Pero confiaba en que, si alguien regresaba, se limitaría a confirmar que el coche continuaba sumergido, y que esta información le bastaría para marcharse satisfecho, sin realizar ninguna búsqueda exhaustiva.

Le explicó esto mismo a Bella en cuanto volvió a su lado, en la camioneta, y dejó las zapatillas en el suelo, junto a los pies descalzos de ella. Luego puso en marcha el vehículo y regresó a la carretera. Condujo en la dirección de donde venía, alejándose de Charleston. Su destino era cualquier sitio, menos esa ciudad. No deseaba ser visto por nadie.

—¿Quién ha sido, Bella?

—Fueron dos hombres.

Buscó la mano izquierda de ella, la puso con la palma hacia arriba en el asiento y apretó su muñeca con firmeza, a fin de tomarle el pulso.

—¿No ha podido ver sus rostros?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de coche?

Ella se encogió los hombros.

—¿Número de matrícula?

Volvió a hacer que no con la cabeza.

Entretanto, él le tomaba el pulso. Apenas más alto que lo normal, pero fuerte y regular.

—Abra la guantera y coja el equipo de primeros auxilios. Hay un termómetro allí. Tómese la temperatura.

—Estoy bien.

—Hostias, ¿no puede hacerme caso y tomarse la temperatura sin discutir?

Su tono fue violento, aunque debido al miedo más que a la irritación. Si se hubiese demorado unos minutos más en la gasolinera, si no hubiese sentido el impulso de ir tras ella, si no hubiese sido capaz de romper el parabrisas, Bella se habría ahogado. Esto le provocó escalofríos,

Ella cumplió con lo que él le había pedido. Estaban en silencio cuando quitó el termómetro de su boca y leyó:

—Treinta y seis coma cuatro.

—Bastante bien.

—Nunca llego a los treinta y siete grados.

—Vaya. Ahora bien, claro está, a usted deberían examinarla en el hospital. Hay uno en Walterboro. Su temperatura es normal, y su pulso también. Lo último que llegué a ver, justo antes de que se apagara mi linterna, fue su mano contra la ventanilla. Usted estaba aún consciente en ese momento. De modo que perdió el conocimiento durante unos dos minutos en total, y eso significa que seguramente no ha habido ningún daño cerebral. Sin embargo, convendría medir su nivel de oxígeno. Estudiar los cortes y los rasguños del momento en que la rescaté de coche, sin hablar de probables contusiones. Y comprobar que no haya quedado agua en sus pulmones, aunque de haber quedado mucha usted estaría tosiendo. La reanimación cardiopulmonar hace que la sangre siga circulando hasta que la persona vuelva a respirar de forma normal, pero en el caso de alguien que estuvo a punto de ahogarse existen otros tratamientos de emergencia...

—¿Edward?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no quiere llevarme al hospital?

A pesar de todos los argumentos a favor, ella había notado que en verdad él trataba de disuadirla.

—Porque temo que, si la llevo allí, usted no viva mucho tiempo.

Edward se dijo que era hora de decir la verdad, sin edulcorar las cosas.

—Alguien ha matado a James. Alguien ha intentado matarla a usted. Me parece que estará más segura si ellos creen que usted ha muerto.

—¿Jacob Black está detrás de esto?

—O Mike Newton. O tal vez ambos.

—Uno para todos —murmuró ella, repitiendo la broma que él había hecho sólo horas antes.

—Después de separarnos, me he puesto a pensar en lo vulnerable que es su posición. Decidí, entonces, tratar de darle alcance para advertirle que tuviera mucho cuidado y que, de ser posible, permaneciera todo el tiempo bajo custodia policial. Tras esto que ha ocurrido, ya no se trata tan sólo de una idea mía. Quien ha matado a James cree que usted representa una amenaza.

—¿Por qué no me mataron cuando mataron a James?

—Apuesto a que ellos están preguntándose lo mismo, y lamentan no haberlo hecho.

Por el rabillo de un ojo, Edward vio que ella se tocaba el codo y que friccionaba sus antebrazos. A pesar de la temperatura exterior, encendió la calefacción de la camioneta y orientó hacia ella las salidas de aire.

—¿Usted llegó a ver el otro coche? —preguntó ella.

—No pude. Muy lejos y muy oscuro. Lo que no logro explicarme es cómo han hecho para localizarla. Salvo que pusieran una especie de detector en su coche. Pero si lo pusieron, ¿por qué no estaban esperándonos en la pista de aterrizaje? ¿O por qué no nos interceptaron cuando la rapté, la otra noche?

—Mi teléfono —dijo ella, sin énfasis—. Lo he encontrado.

—Vaya.

—Sonó a poco de que dejara atrás la pista de aterrizaje. Mi abogado me llamó. Estuvimos hablando dos o tres minutos antes de que se acabara la batería. ¿Pueden haber rastreado esa llamada?

—Supongo que sí. Si poseen los equipos para ello, no es difícil. ¿Usted le dijo a Jenks dónde se hallaba?

Ella asintió.

—Le dije por qué carretera circulaba y cuánto me faltaba para llegar.

—Cualquiera que haya escuchado esa charla puede haberla esperado a la vera del camino. Usted pasó por donde dijo que iba a pasar y ellos aparecieron a sus espaldas.

—Es tal como ha sucedido. Al principio me alegró ver otro coche en una carretera tan solitaria.

—¿Me ha mencionado usted al hablar con Jenks?

—No.

—¿Le contó algo de lo que yo le he dicho?

—Tan sólo que el asesinato de James y el incendio en la comisaría estaban relacionados. Que la historia era mucho más compleja. Edward soltó un resoplido. —¿Cuánto conoce usted a su abogado?

—Lo conocí ayer por la mañana —dijo y soltó una carcajada desprovista de júbilo—. ¿Fue ayer? Parece que hubieran pasado años.

—Creo que la han traicionado, Bella.

—Eso parece.

—O que su teléfono estaba intervenido.

Llegaron entonces a una tienda para pescadores, que aparte de anzuelos vendía cerveza helada, café caliente, fuegos artificiales y las mejores hamburguesas de la zona. Al menos eso anunciaba un letrero escrito a mano y puesto en una ventana.

Edward aparcó delante y abrió la puerta.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Como ella no discutió, él dedujo que aún estaba conmocionada. La prefería impugnando y preguntando.

Entró en la tienda y sonó una campanilla puesta encima de la puerta. Tras el mostrador, un hombre que usaba pantalones caqui y una camisa blanca sin mangas estaba hojeando una revista dedicada a la caza y a la pesca, mientras comía unas patatas fritas con gusto a cebolla. A sus espaldas vio la publicidad de una nueva afeitadora.

Al mismo tiempo que Edward se aproximaba al mostrador, el hombre se limpió en los pantalones sus dedos llenos de sal y examinó a Edward con curiosidad: sus pies descalzos y enlodados, sus ropas mojadas y sucias, su cara sin afeitar.

—¿Ha estado nadando?

—Un té caliente, por favor.

—¿té? —preguntó el hombre y se rió—. ¿Quiere acompañarlo con unas patatas fritas? Edward se limitó a mirarlo.

La sonrisa tonta del hombre se evaporó lentamente.

—La máquina de café está allí. Al costado tiene un pequeño grifo que sirve agua caliente.

Edward fue al área de autoservicio y dio vueltas y vueltas hasta dar con una caja abollada de té Lipton. Sirvió agua caliente en un vaso de plástico (el agua estaba, en verdad, más bien tibia), puso una bolsita de té y tapó el vaso.

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó ya de regreso en el mostrador.

—¿Es para la dama?

El hombre miraba por encima del hombro de Edward, quien se giró para entender qué estaba mirando el otro: a Bella, con su cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla de su lado, con el pelo aún mojado que le oscurecía todo el rostro, todo excepto los ojos, que se veían resplandecientes en la distancia.

—Eso es —repuso Edward.

—¿Una noche difícil?

—Algo por el estilo.

—Cortesía de la casa —dijo el hombre, deslizando el vaso por el mostrador. —Gracias.

—No olvide el azúcar.

Edward cogió dos sobrecillos, le dio las gracias al hombre y regresó a la camioneta. Una vez allí, le dio el té y el azúcar a Bella, luego puso en marcha el motor y se dirigió a la carretera.

—No quiero esto —dijo ella. Había quitado ya la tapa del vaso y ahora contemplaba con escaso entusiasmo ese líquido que parecía zumo de manzana.

—Bébaselo.

Obedientemente puso el vaso entre sus rodillas, vació los dos sobrecillos de azúcar y bebió un sorbo. Edward dijo:

—En casa tengo un tubo de oxígeno.

Ella no respondió nada, pero él llegó a ver de soslayo que ella lo miraba intrigada.

—Lo tengo por si ocurre alguna emergencia. Por si Harry sufre un infarto por comer tanta grasa. Lo fríe todo con grasa de cerdo.

Bella le dio otro sorbo al té sin dejar de mirar a Edward por encima del vaso.

—¿Usted quiere que yo vuelva a su cabaña? Él se giró y dijo:

—No, la verdad es que no. Pero tengo allí algo que quiero enseñarle.

—¿Algo aparte del tubo de oxígeno?

—Mis papeles personales. La investigación acerca del incendio.

—¿Documentos oficiales?

—En cuanto intuí que iban a echarme, me introduje en el despacho de Uley e hice copias de todo. Me gustaría que usted viera los papeles, pero primero tiene que darme su palabra de que no hará de esto una noticia de actualidad, no al menos hasta que yo se lo autorice.

—¿O de lo contrario?

—O de lo contrario puedo llevarla a un hospital para que reciba un tratamiento adecuado. O puedo dejarla en su casa, de modo que usted se entregue a la policía. Siendo franco, debo decirle que cualquiera de estas opciones parece más sensata que estar conmigo.

Bella pasó el dedo, varias veces, por el borde del vaso.

—Quizá mi abogado no sea de fiar.

—La haya traicionado o no con los del otro bando, usted está en una situación comprometida.

—Usted mismo ha dicho que los detectives que siguen mi casa idolatran a James y que lo último que aceptarían es algo negativo acerca de él.

—Confío en que usted puede convencerlos. En cualquier caso, tendrán que aceptar la verdad tarde o temprano.

—Más bien tarde, estimo yo. Porque ahora mismo mi credibilidad anda por los suelos.

—Mientras tanto, está expuesta y en peligro.

—No me cabe ninguna duda. Alguien ha tratado de... de...

—De matarla.

Muy emocionada, Bella se limitó a asentir. Edward tomó ese gesto como una respuesta.

Por suerte, los últimos invitados se dirigían de forma desorganizada hacia la salida, entre frases de agradecimiento y de despedida. Mike había hecho lo imposible por soportar aquella fiesta. Para Fred, pasar un buen momento equivalía a congregar a todos sus aduladores con sus respectivas esposas, no dejar de servirles comidas sabrosas y bebidas fuertes, y demostrarles cuan afortunados eran de contar con su amistad.

Era evidente que aquella fiesta se había organizado en el último momento para celebrar el trato con el gobierno de la ciudad, cerrado esa misma tarde tras una lenta partida de golf y una comida interminable. Mike no creía que Fred fuera capaz de protagonizar gestos desinteresados.

En cuanto volvió del club a su casa, se topó con los camiones que llevaban la comida, y con los bármanes y los camareros contratados para la ocasión. Los invitados empezaron a llegar a las seis y media, los últimos lo hicieron alrededor de las siete, y no faltó ni uno solo. Mike se dijo que llevaba semanas planificando aquella fiesta.

El hijo de puta de Fred no había dudado ni un segundo de que se llevaría aquel contrato.

—Señor Newton, tiene una llamada.

Al girarse, Mike se encontró con su mayordomo.

—Tome usted el recado —le dijo.

—Estoy muy cansado, señor. Y la persona insiste en hablar con usted.

—¿Mike?

Impactante con su vestido negro sin tirantes, Jessica se aproximaba blandiendo un Martini rosado que combinaba muy bien con el diamante prendido en su top. La joya, de cinco quilates, era espectacular pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con los senos exuberantes de Jessica.

—Los Jefferson aguardan para despedirse de ti.

Jefferson era el rey de los obsecuentes con Fred.

—Debo atender una llamada telefónica. Dales las buenas noches de mi parte.

Jessica pareció perturbarse, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente le dio la espalda y volvió donde estaba Fred, que estrechaba con entusiasmo fingido la mano de Jefferson mientras se deshacía en elogios al vestido sin gracia de su esposa, que era semejante a un ratón.

Mike vació de un trago su vaso de whisky con soda y se lo dio al mayordomo.

—Gracias. Cogeré la llamada en mi despacho.

La habitación era pretenciosa. Los estantes estaban repletos de libros que él no había leído, escritos por autores de los cuales jamás había oído hablar. De las paredes colgaban las cabezas embalsamadas de un ciervo y de un alce que Mike no había cazado. Había un reluciente despliegue de trofeos obtenidos en torneos de golf y de tenis en los que Mike no recordaba haber participado. Asimismo, uno de sus caballos de carreras había ganado algunas copas de plata, pero Mike había tenido poco y nada que ver con ello, exceptuando el hecho de haber pagado una fortuna por poseer, alimentar y entrenar a aquel animal nervioso y malhumorado.

Por último, estaba la famosa fotografía de él y los otros en el lugar del incendio. Jessica la había mandado ampliar en un tamaño embarazoso y ahora colgaba dentro de un marco que la reina de Inglaterra podría haber escogido para su retrato oficial.

Mike evitó mirar aquella foto mientras tomaba asiento en el escritorio y cogía el teléfono.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

—Jacob Black.

Pese a que había decidido no mirar la foto, sus ojos fueron directamente allí.

—¿Estás haciendo horas extra?

—Creí que debía llamarte.

—Estamos dando una fiesta ahora mismo, Jacob. Tengo invitados.

Pasando por alto este comentario, el fiscal dijo:

—He recibido una llamada muy interesante hace un rato.

—¿Si?

—Jason Jenks.

Mike tragó en seco. O al menos hizo el intento. Tenía la boca reseca. Lamentaba no haberse servido otro trago antes de coger el teléfono.

—¿El abogado?

Como enfadado, Jacob dijo:

—Vamos, Mike.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y por qué te ha llamado a estas horas de la noche?

—Porque soy el fiscal general del Estado. En consecuencia, pensó que debía informarme de que su cliente, Bella Swan, le ha dicho que existe una conexión entre el asesinato de James Whitherdale y el incendio en la comisaría.

Mike posó un codo sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

—Le he preguntado al señor Jenks por qué su cliente, la señorita Swan, relacionaba ambas tragedias —prosiguió Black—. ¿Son simples conjeturas de ella o acaso James le dijo algo antes de morir? El señor Jenks me explicó entonces que no tuvo tiempo de hacerle estas preguntas a su cliente, porque su charla telefónica se interrumpió de forma abrupta. Ignoro cuánto conoces a Jason Jenks, Mike, pero es un sujeto muy impresionable. Cuando me llamó estaba al borde del ataque de pánico. Le había prometido al detective Peter que la señorita Swan tardaría una hora en llegar a su casa, pero ella no apareció. Ahora mismo está en paradero desconocido.

—Vaya. Pero ¿por qué te ha llamado Jason Jenks para darte esa información?

—Se pregunta si debe darle algún crédito a lo que su cliente alega sobre los nexos entre el incendio y la muerte de James. Incluso me ha preguntado qué opino al respecto. ¿Algo así justifica nuevas investigaciones? ¿Habría que hacer público lo que ha dicho su cliente? ¿O debería mantenerse en secreto por el momento? En otras palabras, se siente con la soga al cuello y no sabe qué hacer.

Mike sintió una leve náusea.

—Cuando Jenks llamó al detective Peter y le comentó que Bella Swan estaba de camino a su hogar, ¿le dijo algo acerca del incendio?

—No, no lo hizo. Consideró que en primer lugar tenía que consultármelo.

«Bueno, algo es algo», pensó Mike aliviado. No mucho, pero algo. Entonces, una especie de sexto sentido le hizo alzar la vista: su suegro y Jessica se hallaban en el umbral de la puerta de su despacho.

Jacob estaba diciendo:

—No me gusta nada que se quiera volver atrás, al episodio del incendio, Mike. Podría ser muy molesto para los dos.

—Sí, opino lo mismo —dijo, y respiró hondo—. Oye, ahora debo irme. Te llamaré mañana, sin falta.

—Tenemos que hablar, Mike.

—Por supuesto. Te llamaré temprano —dijo, y cortó antes de que el fiscal pudiera agregar nada.

Jessica avanzó hasta el sillón de cuero y se tendió sobre él, extendiendo su cuerpo lánguidamente, desplegando aquellos senos cremosos que el escote de su vestido ocultaba a duras penas.

—¿Quién era, cariño?

—Jacob Black.

Las cejas de Jessica se arquearon de forma elocuente, pero fue Fred quien preguntó:

—¿Qué motivos tiene nuestro fiscal para llamarte a estas horas de la noche?

Mike miró a uno y a otro. Por fin les dijo:

—Jacob cree que tenemos problemas.

* * *

_Mientras estaba con este capítulo estaba sonando la canció Try de Pink, si no la habeis oído os la recomiendo y el vídeo no tiene desperdicio, pedazo tio, ¿de dónde los sacan?, yo estoy convencida de que los tienen almacenados como en la peli de la Isla y solo los sacan para los vídeos._

_Si algún buen samaritan sabe dónde se compran me de la dirección, yo quiero uno._

_Gracias a tod s, espero esteis disfrutando con la lectura de esta adaptación._

_Al final de la historia pondré un listado de los que a mi humilde entender son los mejores libros de Sandra Brown y cómo siempre, si alguién quiere el original sólo tiene que pedirlo._


	18. Capítulo 16

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Bella estaba rechazando el tubo de oxígeno.

—Me siento bien. De veras.

—Respire cinco minutos. Mientras yo me ducho.

Por fin ella transigió y cogió la boquilla del tubo.

—Sólo hay que respirar normalmente —indicó Edward.

Ella respondió alzando ambos pulgares, pero fue un gesto desprovisto de vitalidad.

Exhaustos y emocionalmente alterados, apenas habían cruzado unas pocas palabras en el largo viaje de regreso a la cabaña. Tenían mucho de lo que hablar, pero habían decidido de manera tácita que esperarían a estar físicamente recuperados.

Como temía haber contraído alguna infección en el río Combahee, Edward se lavó con vigor. Ninguno de los cortes en los brazos y las manos parecía grave, pero se aplicó un antiséptico antes de ponerse una camiseta limpia y un par de vaqueros que él mismo había cortado a la altura de las rodillas.

Bella continuaba sentada en el lugar exacto donde él la había dejado, en una de las sillas del salón comedor. Había encogido los pies descalzos para meterlos entre las piernas, torciendo para ello un poco los tobillos. Edward apagó el oxígeno y ella se quitó el tubo de la nariz.

—¿Puedo ducharme ya?

Edward la acompañó unos pasos y señaló en dirección al dormitorio.

—He dejado una toalla limpia y algo de ropa en el baño.

—Gracias.

—¿Tiene hambre?

Ella hizo que no con la cabeza y desapareció en el dormitorio, moviéndose como una sonámbula.

Edward pensó que estaba famélico, pero abrió el refrigerador y no dio con nada que le resultara apetitoso. Renunciando a la comida, regresó a su dormitorio. La ducha seguía abierta, había ruido de agua.

Era una sensación agradable, un toque hogareño.

La ducha se cerró. Edward abandonó el dormitorio, regresó al salón y espero allí hasta que oyó que se abría la puerta del baño. Entonces avanzó tan sólo hasta la puerta. Bella se había puesto la camiseta y los calzoncillos bóxer que él le había dejado. Le quedaban muy holgados, desde luego. Los calzoncillos le marcaban las caderas, mientras que las mangas de la camiseta le tapaban los codos, pero parecía decoroso.

Su cabello seguía húmedo. Tenía unas grandes ojeras oscuras, y los ojos, extraordinariamente abiertos y ausentes. Se dijo que ningún espectador reconocería a aquella mujer desaliñada y perdida como la elegante periodista que salía en el telediario.

—Siéntese en la cama —le dijo—. Le aplicaré algo en las heridas. Va a dolerle, pero eso suele significar que le está haciendo bien.

Sin una protesta, ella se sentó en la cama. Él fue al baño y regresó con un frasco de antiséptico y un rollo de papel higiénico. No tenía algodón.

Se agachó ante ella y arrancó un trozo de papel, que impregnó con aquel líquido de olor tan fuerte. Limpió un corte que había en un brazo. Ella apretó los dientes y resopló.

—La he avisado —dijo.

—Está bien.

—Iré lo más rápido que pueda —dijo, y se ocupó de otra herida, en la rodilla—. Tuve que rescatarla a través del parabrisas.

—No pude romperlo.

—Llevaba una llave inglesa conmigo. Le di varios golpes hasta que se rompió. ¿No se acuerda? Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Quizá sea mejor así —comentó Edward.

—Recuerdo que el coche impactó contra el agua. Mi airbag se abrió y enseguida se desinfló. El coche empezó a sumergirse. No podía quitarme el cinturón de seguridad. Llegué a pensar que era el fin. Pero luego todo fue ocurriendo como en cámara lenta, ¿sabe?

Él asintió mientras arrancaba otros trozos de papel y les ponía más antiséptico.

—Las luces del salpicadero se apagaron. Todo se volvió oscuro. Tan oscuro.

—No tiene por qué hablar de esto, Bella.

—El coche se llenó de agua —prosiguió, haciendo oídos sordos—. El agua me cubrió por completo. Pude librarme por fin del cinturón de seguridad y empecé a golpear la ventanilla, pero...

Bella agitaba bruscamente la cabeza, y sus ojos se poblaron de lágrimas. Edward advirtió que temblaba.

—Yo seguía intentando romper el vidrio, pero no podía. Y ya empezaba a ahogarme.

—¿Tiene usted frío, Bella?

—No —repuso.

Sin embargo, le castañeteaban los dientes. Edward se incorporó, quitó el edredón de la cama y envolvió con éste a Bella. Ella cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y apretó el edredón contra su cuerpo, acurrucándose.

Edward volvió a arrodillarse ante ella y se ocupó de un corte en la sien.

—Tiene mal aspecto, pero no es profundo. No será necesario suturar. Tal vez le quede una leve cicatriz, al menos por un tiempo. Pero con un buen maquillaje no se verá. Especialmente cuando aparezca ante las cámaras.

Hablaba para tranquilizarla. O acaso hablaba para calmarse a sí mismo. Uno de ellos tenía que mostrarse fuerte, y era ella la que había recibido el mayor trauma, la que parecía más frágil.

Lo que Bella estaba experimentando era lo clásico. Ahora que el peligro había quedado atrás, empezaba a racionalizar y tomar conciencia de lo cerca que había estado de morir. Edward ya había visto ese proceso muchas veces. Solía ocurrirles a las personas a quienes él rescataba de un edificio en llamas o de alguna otra situación peligrosa. Cuando el flujo de adrenalina decaía, cuando comprendían el peligro por el que habían atravesado, muchos solían volverse histéricos.

Le pareció entonces que Bella tenía un pequeño problema al respirar, y se alarmó.

—¿Le cuesta respirar?

—No.

Volvió a verter un poco de antiséptico en el papel y siguió curando aquel corte de la frente. Ella volvió a soltar una especie de hipido, tan brusco que las últimas lágrimas que poblaban sus ojos fueron a dar a las mejillas.

—Lo siento. Sé que este líquido apesta —le dijo—. Pero falta mucho menos, lo prometo.

—No hay problema.

—Ya casi termino. Es conveniente prevenir cualquier infección.

Tras frotar con suavidad la herida, varias veces más, Edward dejó el rollo de papel y el frasco de antiséptico sobre la mesa de noche.

—Ya está —anunció, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo las manos—. Misión cumplida.

Bella lo miró fijamente. Los ojos de ella parecían tan grandes y húmedos que eclipsaban el resto de su cara. Seguía sollozando y le temblaban los labios. Una lágrima se deslizó, despacio, hasta la comisura de los labios, pero ella no pareció percatarse.

—He pasado tanto... tanto miedo.

Edward dejó de lado el tono optimista que había empleado hasta allí, y dijo de forma solemne:

—Lo sé muy bien.

—No pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No.

—Quise librarme de ellos, pero la carretera...

—Usted lo hizo lo mejor posible.

—Cuando el agua entró en el coche, me aterroricé.

—¿Quién no?

—Siempre había creído... que era valiente..., pero no.

—Sí que lo ha sido.

—He estado a punto de morir.

—Pero está viva.

—Dicen que la gente, antes de morir, ve pasar toda la vida delante de sus ojos, ¿lo sabía?

—Sí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, enfurecida.

—No ha sido mi caso. No ocurrió nada de eso. Nada más que el agua y... el terror. Sólo deseaba escapar de allí. Y he sentido tanto miedo. ¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

En un principio pareció que ella iba a tomarle la mano, pero en cambio agarró su antebrazo. Y con la otra mano cogió la pretina de su pantalón. El edredón fue a parar a suelo y ella fue como escalando, aferrándose al cuerpo de Edward para ponerse en pie. Entonces se abrazó a su cuello y quedó colgada de allí.

—No quería morir, no quería morir.

—Y no ha muerto. Todo está bien. El peligro ya ha pasado.

—Dios mío —murmuró. Luego se puso de puntillas y hundió el rostro en su cuello—. Pensé que iba a morir.

—Ya está. Ya ha terminado —dijo él, mientras intentaba apartarla con torpeza—. Todo irá bien.

Ella puso entonces las manos en las mejillas de Edward; de este modo logró que él inclinara el rostro, y con su boca comenzó a buscar frenéticamente los labios de él. Después deslizó los dedos entre los cabellos y lo besó, y volvió a besarlo, pronunciando unas palabras incomprensibles y con un regusto a desesperación.

El roce de su cuerpo, más pequeño y más suave que el suyo. Sus piernas desnudas restregándose contra las suyas. Sus manos, tan ansiosas. Sus labios, húmedos y anhelantes. Todo aquello fue demasiado para Edward. El deseo no tardó en explotar en él.

La abrazó, le acarició las nalgas y la atrajo con fuerza. Presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Al hacerlo, su boca se abrió. Las lenguas se tocaron, entonces él introdujo la suya y, adiós, ahí mismo Edward perdió la cabeza.

En su mente sonó una especie de campana, tan potente como una alarma de incendios, pero él no prestó atención. Ella olía tan bien, sabía tan bien. Su boca era suave, delicada y sensual, y hacía muchísimo tiempo que una mujer no lo deseaba. Con desesperación.

Ella siguió tironeando de sus cabellos, después metió las manos debajo de su camiseta y recorrió la piel de Edward con los dedos, con las uñas. Él interrumpió el beso apenas un instante, lo necesario para quitarle a ella esa camiseta que le había dado hacía tan sólo unos momentos. Volvieron a abrazarse, sus senos le rozaron el pecho y Edward no pudo contener un gruñido de placer.

Volviendo a aferrar la pretina del pantalón, ella se tumbó de espaldas en la cama y lo arrastró en su movimiento. Él se dejó caer, a gusto. Ella le desabotonó la bragueta, o mejor dicho lo hicieron entre los dos, luchando con los botones metálicos, hasta que los dedos de ella tomaron la iniciativa. Él soltó una serie de sílabas incoherentes, mientras se quitaba el pantalón y después le quitaba los calzóncillos bóxer a ella. Ella aún tenía los calzoncillos a la altura de los pies cuando él la penetró.

Fue intenso, veloz y algo torpe. Al cumplirse un minuto tuvieron un orgasmo, y se abrazaron con fuerza, entre gemidos y jadeos.

Luego, durante un buen rato, yacieron con los cuerpos enmarañados, completamente agotados. Ella no se movía, ni él, pero las consecuencias de lo que acababa de ocurrir iban cayendo sobre la conciencia de Edward como una tonelada de ladrillos.

«James ha estado aquí antes.»

Pese a lo mucho que había disfrutado, eso era lo que pensaba mientras ella retiraba una pierna de su cintura y deshacía un poco el abrazo.

La ayudó a ponerse boca arriba, y luego cerró los ojos. Hubo unos minutos de pesado silencio, tantos minutos que la incomodidad fue volviéndose mayor. Alguien tenía que decir algo, pero ese alguien no iba a ser él.

Finalmente, sintió que ella se sentaba. Abrió los ojos y vio que ella buscaba los bóxer, que habían ido a dar al pie de la cama. No pudo resistirse y admiró su silueta. Un culo maravilloso. Una espalda hermosa y suave. Y más hermosa aún de frente, con esos senos grandes y naturales y esos bellísimos pezones rosados.

Molesto por otra punzada de excitación, Edward apoyó los pies en el suelo y se sentó en la cama. Recogió la camiseta que ella había usado y se la alcanzó sin darse la vuelta para mirarla. Después recogió sus dos prendas de vestir, se puso en pie y fue al baño, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Una vez frente al lavabo, abrió el grifo y usó un paño para limpiarse, mientras pensaba: «Dios, Dios, Dios».

Se abotonó la bragueta y apagó la luz antes de abrir la puerta. Bella se había echado de lado y le daba la espalda. Se había puesto la camiseta y se había cubierto hasta la cintura con el edredón. Edward se acostó a su lado, también de lado, de tal modo que quedaron espalda contra espalda.

Con voz ronca, ella empezó a decir:

—Parece... —luego se aclaró la garganta y volvió a empezar—: Parece que cuando uno... cuando uno pasa por una experiencia como la que yo he vivido hoy, o cuando asistes a un entierro o cuando te enfrentas de algún modo con la muerte, parece que lo normal es que uno, después..., que uno quiera tener sexo. Lo que acaba de ocurrir... entre nosotros... Quiero decir que es una reacción natural, después de una experiencia traumática como la de esta noche. Porque el sexo... es... es una reafirmación de la vida, máxime en un caso así. .

Edward no se movió ni dijo nada durante unos minutos. Finalmente apagó la lámpara de brazo.

—¿Eso es lo que dicen?

Él no estaba por ninguna parte cuando ella despertó. Había, eso sí, una nota en la mesa del salón. Una hoja arrancada de un cuaderno con espiral, y unas letras, en tinta negra. «Ahora vuelvo.» Un hombre de pocas palabras.

De acuerdo con la hora que Edward había apuntado al pie de su breve mensaje, llevaba ausente unas dos horas. Ella se puso a tostar pan y preparó café. Ya estaba tomando la segunda taza cuando oyó el motor de la camioneta.

Volvió a la carrera al dormitorio y cerró la puerta. No deseaba que él creyera que había estado aguardándolo. Allí oculta, se puso a reflexionar que los adultos, en cuestión de sexo, se comportan a menudo como niños. Así y todo, no se movió de donde estaba.

Oyó el quejido de la puerta mosquitera, oyó cómo luego la puerta se cerraba de un golpe y, enseguida, oyó los pasos de Edward en la parte de la cocina. Cuando reunió el coraje necesario para abrir la puerta del dormitorio, lo vio de espaldas. Apilaba sobre la mesa varias bolsas de plástico. En cada una de las bolsas vio un logotipo familiar.

—Me preguntaba dónde...

Dejó la frase a medias cuando él se giró. Se había cortado el pelo. No tan corto como solía llevarlo antes, pero se lo había recortado y ahora parecía moderadamente atildado. Lo más asombroso, no obstante, era su rostro sin barba. Ella se había olvidado por completo de su angulosa barbilla, de sus pómulos sobresalientes. Y sus ojos, sin la barba, resultaban más verdes y atractivos.

Se preguntó si debía hacerle un comentario acerca de aquellos cambios, tan drásticos y repentinos, pero antes de que tomara una decisión él volvió a darle la espalda y siguió vaciando las bolsas.

—¿Has comido algo? —preguntó, tuteándola.

—Tostadas —repuso ella.

—He comprado un poco de fruta.

Ella se aproximó a la mesa y vio una cesta de plástico con fresas y un melón. Cogió las fresas y fue a lavarlas en el fregadero.

—Tienen un aspecto delicioso —dijo antes de abrir el grifo.

—He traído algo de ropa —dijo él—. No sé si te quedará bien.

Ella dejó la cesta con las fresas secándose en la encimera. Él le alcanzó algunas bolsas.

—No esperes grandes cosas.

Llena de curiosidad, ella espió dentro de una bolsa.

—Gracias. Voy a cambiarme ahora mismo.

Casi había llegado al dormitorio, cuando él preguntó:

—¿Estás tomando la pildora?

Ella se giró.

—¿Cómo?

Él frunció el ceño, como diciéndole: «Me has entendido perfectamente. ¿Vas a obligarme a repetir la pregunta?».

Ella hizo con los hombros un evasivo movimiento circular.

Él puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí o que no?

A Bella no le gustó ni la pose ni el tono.

—Quiere decir que no es un asunto de tu incumbencia.

—Por desgracia sí me incumbe, por lo de anoche.

Una oleada de ira recorrió el cuerpo de Bella.

—Présteme mucha atención, señor Masen. De todos los hombres con quienes me he acostado, la mayoría dijeron estar orgullosos, algunos estuvieron agradecidos, y todos han quedado satisfechos. Pero ninguno de ellos dijo que había sido algo desgraciado.

—Me alegro mucho. Pero no me has respondido. ¿Estás tomando precauciones o no?

—No es asunto de tu incumbencia, insisto. Y no lo será. Jamás. No tienes que preocuparte por ello, ¿de acuerdo?

Giró sobre sus talones y se refugió en el dormitorio, tras cerrar ruidosamente la puerta. Sintiendo aún cómo le ardían las mejillas del enfado, vació las bolsas de forma descuidada y el contenido cayó sobre el colchón.

Se había mentalizado para odiar todo lo que él había comprado. Pero la verdad era que las prendas estaban bastante bien.

Todo era blanco, negro o de tela vaquera. Prendas básicas, sencillas de combinar. El tipo de cosas que llevas en un viaje informal de fin de semana. Se preguntó si Tanya le había enseñado algo de moda.

Arrancó la etiqueta de un conjunto de lencería, y se puso las bragas y el sostén. Después escogió unos pantalones vaqueros blancos y una camiseta negra, más unas zapatillas con adornos de cuero plateado. No le sentaban nada mal. Las tallas, si bien no eran las correctas, eran aproximadas. Incluso en el caso de la lencería. Sintió pudor al pensar que, de haberse comprado estas prendas un día antes, seguramente él no habría sido tan exacto con las tallas.

Aparte de las prendas, había algunos artículos de tocador, como loción para el cuerpo, brillo de los labios, colorete y máscara. Para aumentar su autoconfianza, empleó estas cosas antes de regresar a la cocina, donde Edward estaba dando cuenta del melón. Él giró la cabeza para mirarla, aunque no hizo el menor comentario acerca de su aspecto.

—Ahora me siento menos extraña —dijo—. Gracias.

—De nada —repuso él, y pasó a su lado en busca de un tazón, pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Crees que hay un hombre invisible en esta habitación?

Edward cortó a tajos el melón, de una manera rápida y eficaz, con ayuda de un gran cuchillo.

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas el tonto, Edward. ¿Vamos a actuar como adultos y hablar de lo que ocurrió anoche, o vamos a hacer como que no pasó nada?

—Ya hemos hablado de ello. Anoche.

—¿Eso es hablar para ti? Murmuraste algunas palabras y apagaste la luz.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No me has dado oportunidad de decir mucho. Y esas palabras sin sentido que pronunciaste fueron...

—¿Crees que no tenían sentido? —preguntó Edward, dejando el cuchillo en la mesa y dándose la vuelta bruscamente—. Bueno, yo creo que lo que hicimos anoche acaso tal vez se debió a lo que tú dijiste, o pudo haberse debido a que somos dos personas que simplemente querían echar un polvo. Tú decides.

—No tienes por qué ser tan ordinario.

—Y tú no tienes por qué ser tan racional —repuso, volvió a coger el cuchillo y siguió cortando el melón.

—Pensé que si alguien analizaba lo ocurrido, serías tú —dijo—. Tú eres quien ha proclamado que jamás me pondría la mano encima, ¿recuerdas? Y un par de horas más tarde...

—Te follé como si fuese el último día de mi vida, sí. Pero no. Días habrá. Hoy es mañana —dijo Edward, gesticulando con el cuchillo en vilo—. Y prefiero no hablar más acerca de esto.

—Excepto para que estés seguro de que no habrá ninguna consecuencia dentro de nueve meses.

—¿Eso no te preocupa? Yo podría tener una enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

—¿Tú? ¿El siempre cuidadoso y paranoico Edward Masen, el hombre que se protege de todo? Jamás. Creo que no corro peligro alguno.

Él intentó darle la espalda, pero ella lo impidió cogiéndolo del codo.

—Mi análisis de lo ocurrido es tan beneficioso para ti como para mí —insistió ella—. Mitiga toda responsabilidad. Y te libera del peso de haber estado con una mujer con la que James estuvo antes, con la que James estuvo hace pocas noches.

La quijada de Edward se endureció como la piedra.

—Dijiste que eso no había sucedido.

—Dije que creía que no.

—Estabas emocionalmente alterada la noche en que él murió, lo mismo que ayer. ¿Cómo sabes que no te encaramaste a James tal como lo hiciste conmigo?

—Y si lo hice, ¿qué problema hay? ¿Qué te importa? ¿Por qué insistes tanto con ello? ¿Es a causa de Tanya?

Edward empujó el plato con el melón en dirección a Bella.

—¿Quieres un poco? Si quieres, sírvete. Tenemos trabajo pendiente.

Ella observó su rostro recién afeitado y en éste leyó la firme determinación de no seguir adelante con aquella conversación. De acuerdo. Ella tampoco deseaba hablar de ello. Que él pensara lo que quisiera. Bella sabía por qué motivos se había arrojado en sus brazos.

El recuerdo de lo ocurrido hizo que sus mejillas ardieran de timidez. Pero ese arrebato de lujuria se debía a lo sucedido en el río. Aquélla era la única razón para haber actuado así. Confiaba en que él lo entendiera.

Confiaba en creérselo ella misma.

Mordió una tajada de melón y habló, al tiempo que masticaba.

—¿Vas a contarme por fin algo acerca del incendio?

—Más tarde. Primero voy a visitar a Harry, a ver qué noticias hay esta mañana. A ver si han encontrado tu coche.

—¿Crees que pueden haberlo hallado?

—Lo dudo mucho. Los dos sujetos que te sacaron de la carretera seguramente no han informado del hecho. Mientras salgo, tú puedes...

—No voy a quedarme aquí sola.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Alguien intentó matarme anoche!

—Y creen que has muerto. O, si no lo creen, no saben que estás conmigo.

—Tal vez sí lo sepan.

—Eso es imposible.

—Voy contigo.

—El camino es largo. Hace calor. Te ensuciarás las nuevas zapatillas. Y la casa de Harry dista mucho de ser un paraíso.

—Si hay noticias acerca de mí, quiero enterarme de primera mano.

Él la miró enfadado y dijo: —¡Haz lo que quieras!

Edward cogió del frigorífico dos botellas de agua, le dio una a ella y salió de la cabaña. Ella optó por seguirlo. Atravesaron un bosquecillo poblado de insectos y ortigas. Sus nuevas zapatillas se ensuciaron, en efecto, pero no esbozó la menor protesta.

Si había un sendero, ella era incapaz de verlo. Pero Edward sabía incluso dónde brotaba la peor zarza. Eludió un árbol muerto donde habían anidado unas avispas, y al llegar a las orillas de un pantano lleno de cipreses dijo:

—Cuidado, aquí hay un lagarto.

Las protuberantes rodillas del reptil asomaron del agua turbia como estalagmitas. Luego, el lagarto se sumergió totalmente, excepción hecha de sus ojos malévolos.

Cuando Edward anunció que habían llegado, ella había sudado toda su nueva camiseta.

Edward le había advertido de que la casa de Harry no era el edén, pero no le había dicho que era un basural, un enorme basurero cuyo centro albergaba una singular estructura que parecía hacer milagroso equilibrio sobre unos pilotes.

Edward la invitó a una suerte de carrera de obstáculos entre aquellos desperdicios (ciertos objetos parecían tan oxidados que ella no lograba reconocerlos) y unos desvencijados escalones de madera.

En los muros exteriores colgaban pieles de reptiles y cueros de animales. Ella se preguntó si eran decorativos o si simplemente se trataba de remiendos.

Los tres sabuesos retozaban frente a la choza. Probablemente reconocieron los olores de ella y Edward, porque no ladraron, ni siquiera se movieron, mientras ellos dos se aproximaban. Aunque lo cierto es que uno de los perros aulló cuando Edward lo apartó de la puerta.

—¿Harry? —preguntó.

—¡Ya voy!

El grito llegó de lo más hondo del bosque. Harry asomó entre los árboles, sosteniendo un tirante de su pantalón de peto.

—Estaba en el váter —dijo, pero quedó paralizado al ver el rostro sin barba de Edward—. Vaya, vaya.

Sin decir una palabra, Edward abrió la puerta y entró.

—Hola, Harry —dijo Bella y escoltó a Edward. El interior de la choza era sofocante.

—¿Usa un excusado exterior? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Te lo advertí —dijo él, y fue derecho al televisor. Lo encendió, orientó la antena y miró a Harry.

—¿Ha visto las noticias de esta mañana? —preguntó Bella.

—Ella sigue sin aparecer —le respondió, aunque sin quitar los ojos de Edward.

Molesto por esa mirada, Edward dijo:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Nada de nada.

Harry se rascó la cara y fue a la estufa, donde una olla hervía.

—¿Queréis comer algo?

—No, gracias, acabamos de desayunar —repuso Bella de forma educada, sin atreverse a imaginar lo que había en esa olla.

En la televisión emitían un partido, aunque de no haber sido por el audio Bella no se hubiera dado cuenta. Era imposible ver algo más que una imagen borrosa. Edward paseó por el limitado número de emisoras, pero en todos los casos emitían lo de siempre. Así que apagó la televisión.

—¿Han dicho algo más acerca de ella, aparte de que sigue sin aparecer?

—Entrevistaron a este sujeto que dice ser su abogado.

Antes de continuar, Harry escupió un poco de tabaco en una lata vacía de guisantes.

—El abogado ha contado que habló anoche por teléfono con ella, y que ella le dijo que estaba dispuesta a entregarse. Pero el policía ha explicado que ella no llegó a aparecer, de modo que sigue prófuga, y ellos siguen buscándola. El policía también dijo que cuando la atrapen tendrá que contestar muchas preguntas.

Harry se detuvo y lanzó a Bella una mirada expectante, pero ella no comentó nada acerca de esa información que ya conocía de sobra.

Edward quiso saber.

—¿Alguien mencionó un accidente en la carretera del río?

—No. Al menos yo no he oído nada.

—¿Me han mencionado a mí?

—¿A ti? No.

Edward buscó a Bella con la mirada.

—Eso es bueno.

—Supongo. Sigo siendo una fugitiva, en vez de la víctima de un intento de asesinato.

—¿Has intentado matarla?

Ambos observaron a Harry, quien le había planteado la pregunta a Edward. Bella soltó una risa, pero Edward frunció las cejas y dijo:

—No, no he tratado de matarla. Gracias por el televisor. Si oyes que dicen algo nuevo acerca de cualquiera de nosotros dos, ¿vendrás a informarnos?

Harry movió la bola de comida de una mejilla a la otra.

—Puede que lo haga. Si no estoy ocupado. No soy Walter Cronkite, ¿sabéis? (_Walter Cronkite fue un periodista y presentador de noticias televisivo estadounidense muy conocido)_

Edward soltó un bufido irónico.

—No creo que nadie te confunda con Walter Cronkite, no. Luego se encaminó a la puerta. Bella agradeció a Harry la información y se marchó tras Edward.

Estaban ya a varios metros cuando Harry gritó:

—¿Te has afeitado por ella?

Edward no se detuvo y tampoco se volvió.

El anciano rió socarronamente.

—Tal vez a ella le hacían cosquillas tus pelos cuando la besabas o cuando le hacías alguna otra cosa...

Bella fingió no haberlo oído. Lo mismo hizo Edward.

—Ella te ha pedido que te afeitaras y tú...

Edward se detuvo y exclamó:

—¡Ella no ha tenido nada que ver con esto! ¿De acuerdo?

—Entonces ¿cómo...?

—Voy a un entierro —dijo Edward y reanudó la marcha.

Caminaba más deprisa que a la ida, y a ella le costaba seguirle el ritmo. En una ocasión, cuando ella se retrasó, él tuvo que hacer una pausa y esperarla. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, respiraba con cierta dificultad.

—Lo siento. He metido el pie en una hiedra. Se me ha enganchado una zapatilla.

—¿Y el agua?

—La terminé en casa de Harry.

Él le ofreció la suya, pero ella la rechazó.

—Te hará falta.

—Estoy bien.

Bella dio un trago y le dejó lo restante. Él se lo bebió todo y volvió tapar la botella, pese a que ahora estaba vacía.

—No falta mucho.

Él se disponía a seguir caminando, cuando ella dijo:

—¿El entierro de James?

Edward asintió bruscamente.

—Lo oí en la radio, esta mañana, mientras iba al pueblo. Ayer les entregaron el cadáver a los familiares, tras la autopsia. El funeral es hoy, a las tres de la tarde.

Bella supuso que él se había cortado el pelo y afeitado para estar más presentable.

—Estarán los dos allí. Jacob Black y Mike Newton —le dijo.

—Seguramente.

—Te reconocerán.

—¿Y qué? James fue mi amigo de infancia. ¿Por qué no iba a ir a su entierro?

—Por lo que él y ellos te han hecho.

—Sin embargo, ellos no saben lo que yo sé. Creen que lograron su cometido. Que me han arruinado la vida y me han sacado de circulación. Llevo cinco años ausente. Ya no represento una amenaza para ellos.

—Entonces ¿para qué vas al funeral?

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Para que se pregunten si se han equivocado.

Ella sonrió también y acotó:

—Verte allí hará que se pongan nerviosos.

—Ése es mi plan y lo que más anhela mi corazón. Además, espero ver a Angie —dijo, reanudando la marcha. Ella trató de seguirle el paso y preguntó:

—¿Cuándo vas a contarme algo sobre el incendio y tu investigación?

—Esta tarde. Cuando regrese de Charleston.

—Estarás ausente mucho tiempo. No quiero quedarme aquí sola.

—No puedes venir conmigo, Bella. Nadie debe verte. Quien trató de asesinarte volverá a intentarlo si descubre que estás viva.

—Pero aquí estaré desamparada.

—Hablaré con Harry y le pediré que se quede aquí contigo.

—Eso no es gracioso.

—No era mi intención que lo fuera. Si algo trato...

Edward se detuvo de forma tan abrupta que Bella chocó con él. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué lo había llevado a detenerse así, Edward miró nerviosamente alrededor, cogió a Bella por la cintura y la arrastró a la maleza.

—¿Qué...?

—Shhh —le susurró Edward al oído—. Hay alguien en la cabaña.


	19. Capítulo 17

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

—¿Quién es? —murmuró Bella.

—No lo sé. Sólo he alcanzado a ver por la ventana de la cocina la silueta de alguien moviéndose.

Mirando detenidamente a través de los arbustos, Edward estudió la ventana durante un minuto, pero no volvió a detectar movimiento alguno. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de no haberse equivocado. Su primer impulso había consistido en irrumpir en la cabaña y enfrentarse al intruso. No había sido capaz de ver si éste era hombre o mujer, alto o bajo, una verdadera amenaza o alguien que simplemente se había perdido y buscaba ayuda.

Tras lo ocurrido la víspera, se temía lo peor. Y los pensamientos de Bella, al parecer, discurrían por los mismos cauces, puesto que lo miraba con notoria preocupación.

—Quédate aquí —dijo Edward.

Pero apenas él dio un paso, ella lo cogió del brazo, como implorándole que no la dejara sola. A la postre Bella le dijo:

—Ten cuidado.

Edward respiró hondamente y salió de los arbustos. Si el intruso estaba mirando por la ventana, podía ver cómo Edward corría agazapado hacia el muro exterior de la cabaña que daba al norte. Como la distancia era escasa, el trayecto podía cumplirse en segundos, pero durante estos segundos Edward había quedado expuesto y virtualmente indefenso.

Al llegar a la cabaña, se escondió tras una columna de ladrillos. Esperaba un grito, una amenaza o algo por el estilo. Nada de eso. Había llegado allí sin ser visto. Eso creía.

Miró hacia atrás, hacia el lugar donde Bella estaba oculta. No alcanzaba a verla. Si él era incapaz de verla, también lo sería alguien que mirase desde el interior de la cabaña. Esto le infundió cierto alivio, de modo que, pegado a la pared, se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde esperaba sorprender al intruso apenas éste saliera.

En ese punto, el muro exterior lindaba con su dormitorio. Edward oyó un movimiento allí dentro, se detuvo e insultó entre dientes. Por el ruido, parecía que alguien estaba registrando el dormitorio. Que abría los cajones y los cerraba. Oyó el crujido familiar de la puerta del armario. Las perchas tintinearon cuando se movieron a un costado. Hubo unos golpes contra la pared.

Después se oyó un estallido, el ruido de cristales rotos, y él dedujo que había sido su lámpara de brazo de la mesita de noche. No era fácil abrir o cerrar el armario sin tropezar con esa mesa improvisada.

Durante unos minutos no hubo más ruidos. Pero justo cuando Edward se disponía a investigar, advirtió unas huellas de pies que corrían en paralelo al muro y se debilitaban a medida que uno iba del dormitorio al salón.

Sin apartarse del muro, fue gateando hasta un rincón y allí permaneció en cuclillas, mientras la puerta mosquitera se abría y un hombre salía al patio.

—¿Has encontrado algo?

Hasta entonces, Edward no se había dado cuenta de que había un segundo hombre. Este segundo hombre estaba sentado dentro de la camioneta, y al parecer buscaba algo dentro de la guantera.

Edward se escondió aún más y contuvo el aliento. Si lo veían, tendría que enfrentarse desarmado a esos dos individuos. Estaba convencido de que no eran ladrones vulgares, y que no era casualidad que otro par de hombres hubiese intentado matar a Bella.

Oyó que cerraban la guantera, y después oyó cómo se abría la puerta de la camioneta.

—Hay barro seco dentro del coche, en el suelo, en ambos lados. Hubo un pasajero hace poco. ¿Y en la cabaña?

—Te lo contaré cuando vuelva —dijo el hombre y empezó a atravesar el patio—. Pero creo que mi corazonada era la correcta.

Edward quiso verlos antes de que se marcharan, de modo que asumió el riesgo de espiarlos desde la esquina en la que se hallaba oculto. El que había estado hurgando en la camioneta se había subido ya a un sedán marrón. Aun cuando estaba en penumbra, llegó a distinguir su perfil. Una mandíbula enorme, gafas de sol y calvicie incipiente. Nada especial, nada que Edward pudiera notar desde tan lejos.

Pudo ver mejor, en cambio, al que había estado en la cabaña. Era de estatura y talla normales, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, y con un absurdo corte de pelo. Llevaba unos sencillos pantalones informales y una camisa celeste.

No había nada en su aspecto que llamara la atención. Salvo el arma que guardó en una funda amarrada al cinturón, antes de subir al coche, poner en marcha el motor y retroceder. Ejecutó tres maniobras precisas y económicas, y después se internó por el sendero que llevaba a la carretera.

Edward tomó nota de la marca y del modelo del coche, e incluso memorizó el número de la placa. No se movió hasta que dejó de oír el motor. Entonces se puso en pie, lentamente, limpiándose con una mano el sudor de la frente y sacudiendo las piernas a fin de reactivar la circulación.

Contemplando el sendero vacío, pensó que aquello lo cambiaba todo. Luego, en voz alta y lleno de ira, dijo:

—Hijo de puta.

De un impulso, retrocedió en busca de Bella. A mitad de camino le gritó:

—Ya está bien. Ya se han ido.

No hubo ningún movimiento entre los arbustos, ninguna señal de su parte.

—¿Bella?

Nada de nada. Por un instante, se le paralizó el corazón. Después corrió hacia la maleza.

—¿Bella?

Ella estaba en el lugar donde él la había dejado, sólo que ahora le daba la espalda a la cabaña y se había sentado con las rodillas contra el pecho. Cuando por fin alzó los ojos y lo miró, pareció que acababa de ver a un fantasma. Y en cierto modo era así.

—Ese hombre estaba allí, en The Wheelhouse. La otra noche.

Edward la arrastró a la cabaña.

—Recoge todo lo que te compré esta mañana, todo lo que quieras llevar contigo. Tenemos que huir de aquí lo antes posible, y acaso tardemos un tiempo en volver. Vamos, date prisa.

Mientras cruzaba el salón, paseó atentamente la mirada. Tras el episodio del otro día, en el que Bella había revuelto todo el lugar en busca de un teléfono, Edward había vuelto a poner cierto orden. Ahora, a primera vista, parecía que todo estaba igual. Pero no para él, que vivía allí, que vivía allí a solas, y que había sido entrenado para advertir si algo había cambiado de lugar, aunque no fuera ni un centímetro.

El hombre que había emprendido la búsqueda había sido meticuloso y no había alterado nada de forma evidente. Así y todo, Edward advertía que habían abierto los cajones y los armarios, que los cojines estaban manoseados, que los tapices habían sido alzados y que apenas habían movido algunos muebles.

Lo mismo ocurrió en el dormitorio, aun cuando habían vuelto a armar correctamente la mesa de noche. Faltaba, eso sí, la bombilla de la lámpara de brazo. Edward recordó de inmediato el estallido. El intruso, ¿había barrido el suelo cuidadosamente? Por supuesto. Y por supuesto que se había llevado los pedazos rotos de bombilla, dado que Edward no veía ninguno.

Tras este panorama general, se puso a registrar de forma específica el escritorio. Un cajón, que él era consciente de haber dejado cerrado, estaba levemente abierto; sin embargo, soltó una risa de alivio y dijo:

—No lo han encontrado.

A sabiendas de que Bella lo observaba, y mientras ella metía sus prendas femeninas en unas bolsas de plástico, Edward cogió el tarro con el boniato y lo dejó en el suelo. Al hacerlo, tiró de unos brotes adheridos a la pared.

—Me dijiste que te gustaba, que le daba un toque bonito al lugar.

Tras esto, con ayuda de una rodilla y un hombro apartó el pesado escritorio de la pared.

—Hay un martillo en una caja de herramientas, en el suelo del armario. Alcánzamelo, por favor.

Bella encontró en pocos segundos el martillo y se lo alcanzó. Edward usó una punta para hacer palanca y arrancar varios clavos. Seguidamente quitó una porción del barato revestimiento de madera que cubría la pared. Bajo el panel había un hueco. Metió allí la mano y extrajo unas carpetas. Estaban atadas entre sí con cinta adhesiva gruesa y envueltas en una bolsa.

—Tus archivos —dijo Bella.

—Así es.

—¿Has podido ver el aspecto del sujeto?

—Eran dos.

—¿Dos?

—Uno de ellos husmeaba en la camioneta mientras el otro revisaba la casa.

—¿Qué aspecto tenían?

—Similar al de los dos sujetos que has visto tú. Dos tíos que parecería que acaban de volver de jugar al golf si no fuera por las armas que llevan en la cintura.

A continuación Edward se puso a buscar debajo de la cama. Cogió un bolso de lona y metió ahí dentro los documentos, primero, y después un manojo de calcetines, calzoncillos y camisetas que había en otros cajones del escritorio. Del armario extrajo un par de vaqueros y también los metió en el bolso. Entonces miró a Bella, regresó al armario, buscó un gorro y se lo dio.

—Disimula la cabellera con esto.

Cuando Bella vio que Edward también recogía un par de zapatos y un traje oscuro, le preguntó:

—¿Sigues planeando ir al entierro?

—Sí, claro.

Ella abrió la boca, pero él se adelantó y le dijo:

—Conversaremos acerca de esto en el camino.

—¿En el camino a dónde?

—Ésa es una de las cosas acerca de las que conversaremos.

—Edward —dijo ella, cogiéndolo de un brazo mientras pasaba a su lado con el traje y el bolso de lona, ya repleto—. Estos dos hombres, ¿son los mismos que han querido asesinarme?

—Me costaría afirmar lo contrario.

—¿Quiénes son?

No había tiempo que perder, pero él se tomó un instante y la miró fijamente.

—No sé quiénes son, Bella. Pero creo saber quién los ha enviado. Y sé que son profesionales.

Edward había alcanzado a oír que unos de los dos intrusos le decía al otro algo acerca del «viaje de regreso».

—Supongo que se estaba refiriendo a su regreso a Charleston —le dijo a Bella, una vez en la camioneta—. De ser así, por el momento no corremos peligro. Aunque, por otra parte, parece que a estos dos sujetos le gusta mucho matar en la carretera.

—Podrían estar esperándonos en alguna intersección de este sendero, que no tiene otra salida que mi cabaña. Tarde o temprano lo averiguaremos. Lo cierto es que estos tíos parecen capaces de esperar indefinidamente, lo que haga falta, con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

Dicho esto, Edward hurgó bajo su asiento y, para el asombro de ella, asomó una pistola.

—Me llama la atención que el tío que estuvo aquí revisándolo todo no haya encontrado esta pistola. O tal vez sí la encontró, pero no quiso que yo lo supiera.

El arma era grande y tenía un gran cañón. Edward abrió el tambor y lo revisó. Desde donde estaba sentada, Bella alcanzó a ver que estaba lleno de municiones.

—Ellos creen que nosotros no sabemos de su visita —siguió diciendo, tras cerrar el tambor—. Que ni siquiera sospechamos de ella. Podrían estar aguardándonos en la carretera, con el propósito de seguirnos hasta el lugar más propicio y volver a provocar un accidente fatal. Encontrarán nuestros cadáveres y será el fin de la historia. Nadie dirá que fue un crimen.

Se acercaban a la intersección que preocupaba especialmente a Edward. Él le dijo que se agachara.

—Que no se te vea la cabeza, ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió, pero él pareció no confiar del todo, de modo que posó una mano encima de su cabeza y redujo un poco la velocidad para comprobar si no venía nadie por las otras carreteras. Cuando hubo comprobado que no, aceleró la camioneta y cogió una curva de forma tan cerrada que los neumáticos chirriaron y hubo olor de caucho quemado.

Edward mantuvo la mano posada en la cabeza de Bella durante un par de minutos más, hasta convencerse de que nadie los estaba siguiendo. Entonces le dijo que podía volver a sentarse, aunque siempre conduciendo a toda prisa, alerta y tenso, mientras sus ojos consultaban los espejos una y otra vez. Ella se sintió aliviada cuando Edward volvió a esconder la pistola bajo el asiento.

—¿Les habrías disparado?

—Si hubiesen intentado algo como lo de anoche, claro que sí. ¡Te lo aseguro!

Su tono de voz no transmitía duda alguna.

—Entonces me alegra que no estuvieran aguardándonos.

—Ahora estoy pensando que acaso no necesitan hacerlo —dijo—. El tipo que estuvo revisando la camioneta puede haber colocado algún dispositivo que les permita ubicarnos. En tal caso, vendrán por nosotros cuando su cliente se lo pida.

Edward quedó pensativo durante un rato. Después dijo:

—¿Hay alguien que pueda recibirte?

—¿Recibirme?

—Alojarte. Hasta que el peligro haya pasado y puedas salir del escondite.

—No.

—¿Familia?

—No.

Él la miró con desconfianza.

—No, Edward. Nadie —dijo—. Mis padres han muerto. Murieron cuando yo era adolescente. Y ambos eran hijos únicos, igual que yo. No tengo tías, ni tíos, ni primos. Nadie, ¿vale?

Advirtiendo que había adoptado una actitud defensiva, Bella cambió el tono y dijo:

—Incluso si hubiese tenido una familia numerosa, no habría implicado a nadie en esto. Soy una fugitiva. Además... —empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Edward.

—Nada.

—Vamos, ¿qué?

—Esto es una gran historia, sólo que esta vez no la estoy cubriendo. La estoy viviendo.

—Viviendo —remedó él, mofándose—. Sí. Por ahora. —Después le dijo, circunspecto—: Esto no es un juego, Bella. Dentro de cinco minutos podríamos estar muertos.

—Lo sé. Soy yo quien cayó al río dentro del coche, ¿te acuerdas?

—Claro que me acuerdo. ¿Y tú?

—Tu vida también está en peligro. ¿Abandonarías por ello tu investigación? —preguntó ella—. ¿Y bien? Dime.

Como él no respondía, le dio un suave codazo. Hubo otro rato de silencio. Finalmente ella prosiguió:

—Yo tampoco pienso abandonar mi historia. Y no voy a esconderme. No, señor.

Pasó un kilómetro. Y otro. Por fin Edward habló:

—Podrías entregarte a la policía. Estarás segura bajo su custodia.

—No lo creo. Si Black o Newton no consiguen matarme, lograrán que me encarcelen por haber matado a James. Eso mismo has dicho tú. Harán todo lo posible para que yo parezca tan culpable que nadie crea nada de lo que diga sobre el incendio o sobre James. Deberías saberlo mejor que yo. Podrían haberte acusado de la muerte de Lauren Mallory. Si no cruzaron esa línea tal vez haya sido gracias al ascendiente de tu amiga Angie sobre Black. De lo contrario, me parece que éste podría haberte mandado a la cárcel. No con el cargo de un crimen premeditado, pero sí de alguna otra forma que te habría mantenido tras las rejas durante un buen rato.

Cuando Edward murmuró «Maldito sea», Bella estuvo segura de que había ganado la discusión. Para clausurarla, añadió:

—Por desgracia yo no cuento con la ayuda de alguien como Angie.

—Odio llamar y pedir favores —repuso él—. Hace cinco años que no hablo con ella. Además, está muy ocupada con lo del Senado. Sorprendida, Bella dejó caer la mandíbula.

—Tu amiga..., ella, Angie... Angie Weber..., ¿es la jueza Ángela Stephens?

—¡Claro! Creía que lo sabías.

—¡No!

—Vaya —dijo y trató de disculparse—. Siempre me refiero a ella como Angie. Nunca le ha gustado ese nombre, Ángela. Si la llamabas de ese modo, no te respondía. Decía que sonaba pretencioso. Claro que, ahora, supongo que suena más profesional.

—La jueza Stephens es tu amiga —dijo Bella, tratando de asimilar semejante revelación.

—Una amiga con quien no hablo desde hace años. Traté de contactar con ella cuando murió su marido, pero me dije que a ella no le serviría de nada que yo saliera de la selva. Que eso no modificaría su tragedia personal.

Bella sabía, por razones profesionales, que la jueza Stephens llevaba casada menos de un año cuando su esposo, una especie de experto en informática, había muerto en un accidente de transbordador, muy cerca del puerto de Nueva York. Había ido allí por razones de negocios y acababa de visitar Staten Island. El transbordador en el que iba chocó con otra embarcación y se hundió tan rápidamente que hubo veinticuatro muertos, él entre ellos.

—Conozco a la jueza —dijo Bella—. Le dediqué un reportaje, y nos llevamos muy bien. He tratado incluso de contactar con ella... Eso ocurrió, por cierto, el día en que me secuestraste. Intenté que alguna gente influyente me apoyara. Sea como fuere, llamé a su despacho y me dijeron que no estaba disponible. Pero acaso ahora lo esté, sobre todo si sabe que nos conocemos.

—Espero poder hablarle un minuto o dos en el entierro. Primero trataré de evaluar lo que piensa hoy de James, sin pedirle ayuda directamente. Ya arriesgó una vez su carrera por mí. No creo que quiera hacerlo otra vez, al menos no hasta que se haya producido la votación del Senado.

Bella entendía estas razones, pero se dijo que era conveniente tener una buena relación con la jueza Stephens. Hundida en estas reflexiones, miró por la ventanilla. Nada le resultaba familiar. No era el camino que él le había marcado en aquel papel la noche anterior.

—¿Vamos hacia Charleston?

—Ésa es la idea. Pero primero necesitamos cambiar de vehículo. Por si acaso han puesto un transmisor a bordo. E incluso si no lo han puesto, no podemos seguir en esta camioneta. Ellos ya la conocen bien.

La gravedad en el rostro de Edward hizo que Bella dijese:

—Nos están persiguiendo de veras.

—De veras, sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no han hecho nada en la cabaña? Edward pareció dudar.

—No me lo explico. Tal vez, como he dicho, su especialidad es matar a la gente que viaja en coche. O acaso la orden que recibieron fue la de localizarme, y ahora están a la espera de nuevas instrucciones. O quizá hayan exigido un anticipo de su paga antes de cometer un doble crimen. A no ser que hayan encontrado en mi cabaña lo que buscaban.

—Lo dudo. No han hallado los documentos.

—Pero sí te han hallado a ti, quien supuestamente tendría que estar muerta. ¿Cómo has hecho para reconocer a uno de ellos? ¿Cómo has hecho para verle la cara?

—Por la ventana del baño —dijo Bella—. Se asomó y pude ver su rostro, durante quince o veinte segundos.

—¿Y él no te vio?

—Estoy segura de que no. O habría reaccionado. Yo no me moví, ni podía hacerlo, porque me paralicé al advertir que lo había visto antes, en el bar.

—¿Estás convencida? ¿Convencida de que lo viste en The Wheelhouse?

—Fue como uno de esos flashbacks que describiste, salvo que la imagen me ha quedado bien grabada. Recuerdo haberlo visto apenas llegué. Estaba sentado en la entrada, cerca de la puerta. Recuerdo que nos miramos a los ojos.

—¿Hablaste con él?

—No. Simplemente nos miramos el uno al otro, como hacen los desconocidos. Ni siquiera nos sonreímos. Ya sabes. De inmediato vi a James y... ¡Espera! —Dijo de pronto y entrecerró los ojos—. Creo haberlo visto otra vez cuando James y yo salíamos del bar. Había un hombre sentado en un coche aparcado ante la puerta del lugar, en la acera de enfrente.

—¿Un sedán de color marrón? En ese coche vinieron hoy.

—Puede ser. Ya sabes cómo es el tráfico en East Bay a la hora de la cena. Entre la masa de coches que pasaban, yo alcancé a ver... —hizo un esfuerzo para recordar, pero la imagen se le aparecía borrosa—. Sí, había un hombre sentado ante el volante del coche, pero no puedo asegurar que fuese el mismo que había visto poco antes en el bar.

—Pero, en cambio, ¿no tienes dudas de que el sujeto del bar es el mismo que has visto hoy en la cabaña?

—Ninguna duda.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, y se quedó pensativo, mordisqueándose el interior de su mejilla.

—¿Qué?

Edward pegó una serie de puñetazos suaves contra el volante.

—Hay un par de cosas que no me quedan claras. En primer lugar, ¿por qué han venido a mi cabaña? ¿Qué estaban buscando?

—Yo me pregunto cómo lograron ubicarte.

—Eso es más sencillo. Tengo un carné de conducir. Pago impuestos. No es tan complicado averiguar dónde vivo. Pero ¿a qué vinieron?

—Pueden haber establecido un simple nexo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mencioné Yemasee al hablar con Bill Jenks. Si ellos localizaron tu dirección...

—Y advirtieron que queda muy cerca de allí —completó él la frase y asintió—. Sí. Ya entiendo qué quieres decir. Tienen que haberse dicho que era una coincidencia muy llamativa.

—A lo mejor Newton y Black creen que, suelto, eres un peligro, y quieren controlarte.

—Eso mismo creo yo —musitó Edward. Y tras mirarla de soslayo, añadió—: Y tú, Bella, tú eres para ellos otro asunto pendiente. Por un momento pensaron que ya no debían preocuparse más. Pero me imagino su sorpresa al descubrir que no sólo estás viva, sino que además estás conmigo. Deben de sentirse realmente nerviosos.

Para conjurar su creciente miedo, Bella repitió que el hombre de la cabaña no la había visto.

—Si me hubiese visto, habría hecho algo.

—Sin embargo, las bolsas del supermercado estaban sobre la cama, bien a la vista. Puede haberlas examinado. Puede haber visto la fecha en el recibo, haber visto las ropas femeninas y los artículos de tocador en el baño. Dudo que crean que me gusta disfrazarme de mujer.

—Pero podrías haberle comprado todo eso a otra mujer.

—¿Qué otra mujer?

—Otra, cualquiera. Una mujer cualquiera. Ellos creen que yo estoy en el fondo del Combahee.

—Realmente espero que lo crean. Pero si yo estuviera en su lugar, es decir, si no hubiese visto tu cadáver con mis propios ojos y hubiese visto, en cambio, esos atuendos de tu talla en la casa de un hombre con quien tienes cosas en común, sobre todo el haber conocido a James Whitherdale y haber tenido líos con sus amigos, en ese caso yo sospecharía que no estás muerta. Tendría una corazonada, tal como dijo uno de ellos. De modo que, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, voy a considerar que esto es una especie de guerra y que ellos son nuestros enemigos. Por algún motivo que sólo ellos saben, no nos han atrapado en el cabaña, pero podrían haberlo hecho. Y el que no lo hicieran no me pone menos paranoico.

Edward dejó el motor de la camioneta en marcha mientras se dirigía a un banco, a extraer «un poco de pasta», como dijo. Regresó con un bolso cerrado, en el que ella dedujo que había puesto unos billetes. —Te debo la mitad de los gastos —le dijo Bella.

Su dinero estaba en su bolso, en el coche, en el fondo del río. Le sacaba de quicio estar sin dinero, pero no tenía tarjeta de crédito y no recordaba de memoria su número de cuenta bancaria. Aunque, incluso en el caso de que lo recordara, obviamente no debía hacer ninguna operación. Eso era, con certeza, lo primero que esperaban Peter y Jared.

—No te preocupes por nada —le dijo Edward—. El dinero es el menor de nuestros problemas.

—¿De qué has vivido en estos últimos cinco años? Disculpa mi curiosidad.

—Vendí mi casa. La cabaña me costó una fracción minúscula del dinero que obtuve. Tenía otro coche. Lo vendí también. Vendí mi bote de pesca y mi caravana. Lo liquidé todo. Esquís, bicicleta, equipo de buceo..., todo. Tengo menos juguetes ahora, pero también tengo menos gastos.

—¿Y eso te hace sentir mal?

—Al contrario —dijo mientras la miraba, y añadió—: Supongo que estoy bien sin esas cosas, del mismo modo que tú estás bien sin familia.

Llegaron pronto a la zona donde estaban las tiendas que vendían coches usados, además de caravanas, botes, generadores o tanques de gas propano. Buenas ofertas. Edward redujo la marcha a fin de observar mejor.

Unos cincuenta metros después vieron una iglesia metodista. Edward aprovechó el aparcamiento para dejar la camioneta a la sombra de un roble cubierto de musgo. Contó el dinero en su bolso, varios miles de dólares, y cogió algunos billetes de cien. Luego le dijo a Bella que no se moviera de su asiento.

—Si alguien se acerca, toca la bocina con todas tus fuerzas.

Bella lo vio alejarse rumbo a las tiendas de coches y caminar entre hileras de vehículos. De inmediato, un individuo de baja estatura, con una barriga prominente y una camisa con cercos de sudor en las axilas, salió de la oficina de ventas en busca de Edward. Se estrecharon las manos, conversaron un rato y el vendedor propuso diversos modelos. Edward rechazó algunos en el acto, e inspeccionó luego unos pocos sin decidirse del todo, hasta que se acercó a un sedán de color soso y de aspecto intrascendente.

Mientras el vendedor recitaba de memoria las virtudes del coche, Edward dio una vuelta alrededor, estudiando el estado de los neumáticos, y luego se sentó al volante. Giró la llave, abrió el capó, revisó el motor, buscó en el suelo debajo del coche alguna mancha de aceite —o Bella dedujo que estaba haciendo eso— y pareció decidirse. De modo que siguió al feliz vendedor, se metió en una oficina y reapareció al cabo de unos minutos con un montón de papeles amarillos y un manojo de llaves.

Edward codujo el coche hasta la iglesia, lo aparcó junto a la camioneta, después bajó, fue a abrir la puerta de Bella y le entregó las llaves.

—Tú conducirás este coche. Ellos no saben que existe. Yo iré en la camioneta, por si ocurre alguna cosa.

—¿Como qué?

—Lo que sea. Tú no te detengas. Conduce sin parar hasta Charleston y entrégate al detective Peter. ¿Entiendes?

—Pensaba que ibas a vender la camioneta —dijo ella.

Edward guardó los documentos en la guantera, incluido el título de propiedad y una póliza de seguro a corto plazo.

—Una venta sería fácil de rastrear. Además, me gusta mi camioneta.

—¿Dónde vas a dejarla?

—En la pista de aterrizaje. Primero pensé en dejársela a Harry, pero no quiero implicarlo en esto. No creo que ellos sepan que existe esa pista de aterrizaje. Así que allí la dejaré, aunque tenga que desviarme.

Edward observó que Bella se colocaba tras el volante.

—¿Todo bien?

Ella acomodó el asiento y los espejos.

—El tapizado apesta.

—No se puede tenerlo todo. Sigúeme, ¿de acuerdo? Pero de cerca. No dejes que ningún coche se interponga entre nosotros. ¿Vale?

—No te preocupes por nada.

Edward cerró la puerta, pero apoyó las manos en la ventanilla abierta.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Bella. Si me ocurriera algo, no te detengas.

Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada. Llegaron a la pista de aterrizaje sin el menor percance. Recogieron de la camioneta todas sus pertenencias, sin excluir la pistola, y subieron los dos al sedán. Esta vez se instaló Edward en el asiento del conductor. Ella lo pescó mirando su camioneta con cierta nostalgia, mientras dejaban atrás el viejo hangar. En el fondo, Edward estaba desprendiéndose de su último juguete.

—Y ahora, ¿adonde vamos?

—A casa.

—¿Dónde queda eso?

—Lo sabré cuando lo vea.

Por pintoresco que pareciera, lo llamaban motel: doce cabañas construidas entre unos cuantos árboles, cerca de la autovía 17, al oeste del río Ashley, cruce obligado para ir a Charleston. El motel era poco acogedor. Había una piscina, pero sin agua y con el fondo cubierto de desperdicios naturales y humanos. Dentro de una alambrada había una vieja hamaca amarilla cubierta de óxido y colgando de una sola cadena. Sólo eso.

Bella volvió a quedarse sola mientras Edward iba a la conserjería. Volvió enseguida y le dijo:

—Número nueve.

—¿Suite presidencial?

—Por supuesto, salvo que no hay servicio a las habitaciones después de las diez de la noche.

La cabaña número nueve tenía dos camas dobles con una mesilla de noche y una lámpara entre ellas. Había una mesa con dos sillas, una cómoda con un espejo ajado encima de ella, un televisor y un aparato de aire acondicionado en la ventana. Edward movió un interruptor y el artefacto se puso a funcionar con un zumbido reconfortante, soltando una bocanada de aire frío.

Bella alzó la frazada e inspeccionó las sábanas. No vio ninguna mancha sospechosa o desagradable. El conjunto olía a detergente y lejía. Había incluso un rollo de papel en el váter, un detalle bastante tranquilizador.

—No está tan mal —dijo, mientras salía del baño tras haberse lavado las manos.

Edward se había quitado la camisa. Ver su torso desnudo le recordó a Bella lo ocurrido la noche anterior, e hizo que se golpeara el dedo gordo del pie contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Te importa si te doy la espalda mientras te cambias?

Como toda respuesta, él señaló con la cabeza el baño a sus espaldas, pero ella estaba todavía inmersa en aquel recuerdo erótico, de manera que no le respondió.

—Voy a volver tarde —dijo él.

Bella se echó a un lado para que Edward pudiera entrar en el baño; llevaba consigo el traje y los zapatos. Puesto que tenía las manos ocupadas, ella se encargó de abrir la puerta y de cerrarla una vez que él hubo entrado.

Una vez hecho esto, se sentó en la cama que eligió como la suya y contempló, en primer lugar, arriba, el techo con paneles acústicos y, luego, abajo, la alfombra de lana color naranja. El agua corría en el lavabo del baño. Oyó un golpazo, como si una parte huesuda del cuerpo de Edward hubiera impactado contra los azulejos de la pared. Después oyó unos insultos en voz baja.

Como nunca había vivido con un hombre, se preguntó si era así. El ruido de la caída al suelo de un zapato le arrancó una sonrisa.

Edward salió al cabo de cinco minutos, pero el cambio operado en tan corto lapso era increíble. Vestía los pantalones del traje y una camisa de color marfil. Se había peinado un poco con los dedos. Se había puesto también los zapatos, pero aún llevaba en una mano la chaqueta.

—Estás guapo —dijo ella. En verdad, estaba guapísimo.

—Gracias. Me pondré la chaqueta cuando llegue.

—¿Y la corbata?

—Me la he olvidado, puesto que no la vi en el armario. Tal vez tiré todas las corbatas, no lo sé. En cualquier caso, cuando Black y Newton me vean, no van a fijarse en si llevo o no corbata.

—¿De modo que vas a dejar que te vean?

—Sí, claro —dijo y miró la bolsa de plástico que había dejado en la mesa, al lado de los archivos y de la pistola—. En caso de emergencia, llévate todo esto y huye de aquí.

—¿Tengo tu autorización para ojear los archivos?

Tras dudar un instante, Edward dijo:

—Sí, pero después de leerlos no corras en busca de una cámara.

—No lo haré —repuso ella, mientras él la miraba receloso—. No lo haré. Te lo juro. Edward asintió.

—Manten cerrada la puerta. Ni siquiera espíes por la mirilla sin tener la pistola en la mano. No le abras a nadie, salvo a mí. Recuerda que ningún policía sabe que estás aquí, de manera que no te sientas amedrentada si ves un uniforme. De regreso, compraré algo de comida. ¿Alguna duda?

Vuelve pronto. Regresa sano y salvo. No te vayas.

—Desodorante en aerosol.

—¿Para qué?

—Para el tapizado del coche. Y una CocaCola light. Llegar tarde a un entierro es el colmo de la mala educación.


	20. Capítulo 18

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

No llegó tarde, pero fue uno de los últimos en entrar en la capilla, antes de que comenzara el servicio religioso. El ala izquierda había sido reservada exclusivamente a la policía, y no había ni un solo asiento libre. El ala derecha estaba también repleta, aunque de civiles.

Edward se quedó contra la pared del fondo, con otra docena de personas que habían llegado muy tarde para conseguir un asiento. Unos altavoces invisibles irradiaron unos himnos, pero la ceremonia fue más laica que religiosa. De hecho, Edward no consiguió enterarse de si James profesaba alguna clase de creencia religiosa. De niños, James siempre se mofaba de Edward cuando los padres de éste lo llevaban a la iglesia.

Se leyeron unos pasajes del Antiguo y del Nuevo Testamento, y el capellán protestante del departamento de policía rezó una plegaria. Pero la mayor parte de la ceremonia consistió en loas a James y sus virtudes, su inteligencia y su compromiso ante la ley, además, por supuesto, del heroísmo que mostró durante el incendio de la comisaría.

El tema predominante en cada discurso fue que la policía y toda la sociedad, en su conjunto, se habían quedado sin uno de sus miembros más destacados, y que el mundo se empequeñecía con la partida de James Whitherdale.

Uno de los elogios más conmovedores fue el que escribió la jueza Ángela Stephens. En su ausencia, el texto fue leído por el director de la funeraria. Problemas de último momento y diversos compromisos laborales impedían la presencia de la jueza, explicó el director.

Ella misma le había manifestado cuánto lamentaba no poder estar allí para expresar personalmente su afecto por James Whitherdale, su pesar por lo ocurrido y su rechazo a las trágicas circunstancias de su muerte.

Desde su llegada, Edward había estado buscando a Angie. Fue una gran decepción oír que Angie no estaba presente y que, por lo tanto, no tendría la oportunidad de retomar el contacto con ella.

Desde luego, no podría abordar con ella el tema del incendio. Ni mencionar a Bella. A ojos de Angie, Bella debía de ser una prófuga de la justicia. Pero en el caso de que se volviera necesario obtener más adelante la ayuda de Angie, un encuentro previo hubiera sido ideal para evitar una llamada molesta después de haberse ausentado tanto tiempo.

Al terminar la ceremonia, todos se pusieron de pie. Un gaitero interpretó Amazing Grace mientras el féretro era transportado por el pasillo central, rumbo a las puertas abiertas. En el exterior aguardaba un coche fúnebre. El entierro sería privado, con la sola presencia de los familiares cercanos: unos primos y un tío. En cuanto el ataúd franqueó la puerta de la capilla, el personal de la funeraria invitó a la concurrencia a retirarse, una hilera por vez, empezando por las primeras filas.

Entre los primeros que salieron por el corredor estaba Jacob Black, del brazo de una mujer atractiva que Edward supuso que era su esposa. Los dos tenían una expresión estoica y solemne, el típico rostro de un dignatario en un funeral. Si el fiscal Black alcanzó a ver a Edward entre la multitud, no dio ningún indicio de ello.

En cambio, Mike Newton sí lo hizo. No estaba lejos de Black, sólo unos metros detrás. Y apenas vio a Edward reaccionó abruptamente y se detuvo en seco, ante lo cual Jessica lo miró con consternación. En cuanto a su suegro, que venía detrás, chocó ligeramente con él.

Mike se giró, evitando volver a mirarlo, y siguió avanzando por el pasillo. Edward no quería que Mike se escapara, de modo que desobedeció el protocolo, dio un rodeo entre el gentío y apareció en medio de la fila de quienes salían de la capilla.

Era una tarde calurosa y húmeda, en la que no corría la menor brisa. Los hombres que no vestían uniformes de policía comenzaron a quitarse las chaquetas a medida que se formaban grupos para conversar. Unos pocos encendieron cigarrillos. Nadie miraba el coche fúnebre, pero todo el mundo lo tenía en mente porque no era correcto irse antes de que éste partiera.

Edward recorrió con la vista esa multitud dispersa en el césped alrededor de la capilla. Black y su mujer estaban a punto de entrar en una limusina. Pero Mike Newton estaba allí de pie, junto a su esposa, su suegro y otra gente que Edward no conocía.

Edward se aproximó a ellos.

Nada más verlo, Mike se apartó de los demás y fue a su encuentro con una sonrisa ancha y algo vaga. Lo saludó con su vozarrón:

—Edward Masen. Me pareció haberte visto. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no nos veíamos?

—Cinco años. Hola, Mike —dijo, siguiéndole la corriente y estrechó la mano que él le tendía.

Mike le palmeó la espalda y lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo.

—Tienes un aspecto estupendo, Edward. Estás en forma. Con algunas canas, pero muy bien.

—Gracias.

—¿Y yo? —Dijo, dándose golpecitos en la barriga—. Con algunos kilos de más.

No había mucho que decir acerca de esto. Más que algunos, tenía muchos kilos de más.

—Me he casado.

—Me he enterado, sí.

—Dejé la policía y me puse a trabajar con mi suegro.

Esto tampoco era una novedad para Edward.

—Sabes que mi padre trabajó para Stanley hasta su último día de vida —dijo Mike—. Pensé que si me casaba con la hija del jefe obtendría algunos privilegios, ¿no te parece? —dijo, acariciando el hombro de Edward y soltando una risa, pero la risa sonó vacía y forzada.

Bajo esta impostada simpatía, Mike estaba nervioso. Se humedecía los labios sin parar y miraba de un lado para otro. No le alegraba ver a Edward, y esto convenció aún más a Edward de que Mike tenía motivos para sentirse nervioso. ¿Ya le habían informado de que Bella Swan había sido localizada en la cabaña de Edward?

—Pero no hablemos de mí —dijo Mike—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en estos momentos?

—Bueno, hoy he venido a un funeral.

Toda la simpatía de Mike se desinfló de golpe, como un globo. Desprovisto de esa blanca sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su rostro parecía más pesado. La carne se había hundido, dejando ver unas grietas de infelicidad.

Mike miró entonces el coche fúnebre, aún aparcado frente a la capilla.

—Qué increíble, ¿no es cierto?

—Hmm, hmm.

—Un verdadero golpe. Como lo del cáncer. ¿Sabías que James estaba enfermo?

—No lo supe hasta después de que apareció asesinado.

Mike extrajo un pañuelo de un bolsillo del pantalón y se secó el labio superior.

—Primero el diagnóstico y luego... esto.

Mientras hablaba, Mike miraba a Edward con suma atención, como midiendo sus reacciones. Pero Edward no perdía la compostura.

—James y tú fuisteis amigos durante mucho tiempo.

—Toda la vida. Hasta hace cinco años.

Mike dio un paso minúsculo, movió los hombros y se aclaró la garganta. Todos ellos eran signos de incomodidad, que un ex policía debería ser capaz de disimular.

—Ay, Edward, ya sabes cómo era James en lo que atañe a las mujeres —dijo, eludiendo deliberadamente toda mención a Lauren Mallory—. Podía acostarse con mil mujeres y seguía insatisfecho. Siempre estaba en busca de carne fresca, y hacía mucho que iba detrás de tu chica. Por otra parte, cuando ellos se enrollaron tú te habías marchado ya de la ciudad, ¿no es cierto?

—No, Mike. Yo no me marché. Me echaron de un puntapié. Deshonrado, desacreditado y expulsado.

Mike estaba a punto de responderle cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

—¿Mike?

Giró de inmediato, agradeciendo la interrupción.

—Cariño, ven aquí.

Mike cogió a su mujer del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Jessica se había puesto un vestido negro, zapatos de tacón alto, gafas de sol y un sombrero de paja, también negro y de ala ancha. Un luto glamuroso.

—¿Te acuerdas de Edward Masen? Era un viejo y querido amigo de James. Desde que ambos eran niños.

—El bombero. Claro que me acuerdo de usted —dijo, quitándose las gafas y sonriendo a Edward como si éste fuera el único hombre del planeta y tuviera una polla enorme que ella deseaba lamer como una piruleta.

—Hola, Jessica.

—¿Dónde se ha metido durante todo este tiempo, Edward?

—Aquí y allá. En ningún lugar.

Ella soltó una risa sensual.

—Eso suena como el sitio ideal —. Hizo una breve pausa. Luego añadió—Me alegra mucho verlo. Lástima de las circunstancias.

Edward asintió en silencio.

—Pero a James no le habría gustado vernos tristes, ¿no le parece? Y hace tanto calor aquí.

Jessica hizo un gesto, pasando un dedo por su garganta, como si buscara que Edward observase la piel de su cuello y el escote de su vestido negro. No hacía falta, en verdad, ningún gesto. Cualquier hombre habría observado ya esos y otros detalles.

Sin apartar los ojos de Edward, Jessica le dijo a su esposo:

—Papá ha propuesto que vayamos al club a tomar un trago.

—Excelente idea —dijo Mike y volvió a secar, con ayuda del pañuelo, el sudor en su rostro.

—Venga con nosotros, Edward, por favor. Puede ir con Mike. Él y yo hemos venido en coches separados —dijo mientras se metía en la boca una patilla de sus gafas y la lamía—. ¿Vendrá con nosotros?

Edward repuso:

—Lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo. Tengo otros planes.

—Ay, qué pena —dijo ella, e hizo un mohín con los labios—. Es una verdadera lástima.

—Pero me gustaría hablar un minuto más con Mike.

—Muy bien, los dejo... —dijo ella y posó una mano en el brazo de Edward—. Encantada de conocerlo. Déjese ver más a menudo. Adiós. —Sólo entonces retiró la mano y le dijo a Mike—: Hasta pronto, cariño.

Mike y Edward vieron cómo Jessica regresaba con su padre, quien estaba despidiéndose de un grupo de gente. Ella y Fred caminaron juntos hasta un resplandeciente Corvette rojo, modelo descapotable. Mike volvió a mirar a Edward:

—¿Qué opinas?

—Creo que has tomado una excelente decisión.

Mike rió y agachó la cabeza, como avergonzado.

—Ya lo puedes decir.

De pronto miró fijamente a Edward y preguntó:

—¿Has follado con ella?

Edward quedó desconcertado.

—Por Dios, Mike. Es tu mujer.

—¿Lo has hecho?

—No.

—¿Y James?

—No lo sé.

—Ya no me importa, en verdad. Está muerto.

—La verdad es que no lo sé —repitió Edward.

Mike volvió a mirarlo fijamente, durante unos cuantos segundos, y a continuación murmuró:

—Nunca pude obtener una respuesta sincera de James —dijo, y apartó la vista. Pero al hacerlo, algo pareció llamarle la atención, ya que abrió los ojos de par en par. Lleno de curiosidad, Edward quiso ver qué había causado aquella reacción en Mike.

Había un montón de gente a su alrededor, hablando, abanicándose con el programa entregado durante la ceremonia, esperando la partida del coche fúnebre. Las circunstancias eran ingratas, pero Edward no detectó nada siniestro en la escena, nada que pudiera tener semejante efecto en Mike.

Sin embargo, notó después una pareja entre la multitud y le llamó la atención que el hombre no dejaba de escudriñar a Mike y a Edward, aun cuando su mujer hablaba animadamente con otras personas.

En cuanto Edward vio al sujeto, éste desvió la mirada. Entonces Edward miró a Mike y le preguntó:

—¿Quién es ése?

—¿Quién?

—Aquel tío, Mike. El que no nos quita ojo.

—¿Te refieres a Riley?

Edward pensó que Mike se estaba haciendo el tonto, sobre todo cuando dijo el nombre del tío.

—¿Ése es Riley Biers?

—Riley Biers hijo.

Edward no habría sido capaz de reconocerlo. Desde luego, había envejecido desde la última vez que Edward lo había visto, y a saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Pero el drástico cambio en el aspecto de Biers no se debía tan sólo al paso del tiempo.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido en la cara?

—Sufrió un accidente. Hace algún tiempo.

—¿Quién está con él?

—Su esposa.

—¿Se ha casado?

—Tiene un par de hijos. Trabaja en la policía, pero en tareas de oficina. Ordenadores, archivos, esas cosas. No es un policía de verdad, a diferencia de su padre.

Edward se puso a observar detenidamente a Riley Biers hijo. Después le preguntó a Mike:

—¿Seguís en contacto?

—Casi nada.

—Ah. Pero su padre y tú erais grandes amigos.

—Es cierto. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de su padre... Ya sabes cómo es esto —dijo, y miró alrededor, como pidiendo socorro—. Oye, Edward, ha sido maravilloso volverte a ver. Pero Jessica y Fred me están...

—¿No te ha parecido extraño, Mike?

Los ojos de Mike parecieron espabilarse.

—¿El qué?

—Vamos. Déjate de tonterías. Sabes bien de lo que te hablo. De las semejanzas entre la noche en que James fue asesinado y la noche en que Lauren Mallory murió de sobredosis.

—James no murió de sobredosis. Lo asfixió esa mujer.

—¿De veras?

—Bueno, sí, ésos son los cargos. Eso es lo que yo sé.

—¿No has oído decir también que ella fue drogada? Qué curioso, ¿no es cierto? Bella Swan dijo exactamente lo que yo dije esa mañana, cuando me desperté junto a aquella muchacha muerta y no podía recordar nada, ni siquiera cómo había ido a parar allí.

Mike estaba sudando cada vez más y le apretaba el cuello. Adoptó entonces una actitud agresiva.

—No he hecho ninguna mención a ese detalle porque pensé que tú no querrías hablar otra vez de aquello.

Edward sonrió y le dijo, sin perder la calma:

—No, Mike, eres tú quien no quiere hablar otra vez de aquello. En verdad, pienso que no quieres que nadie recuerde lo que te he dicho. Lo que os he dicho a ti, a James, a Riley Biers y a Jacob Black. Que alguien metió en mi copa una sustancia que borró casi toda mi memoria de aquella noche. No quieres que nadie recuerde esto, porque podría llamar la atención el que Bella Swan dijera lo mismo acerca de la última noche de James.

—Droga de la violación y todo eso. ¡Y un cuerno! —Dijo Mike, acercando su rostro al de Edward—. Es una excusa demasiado fácil, y no ha sido probada.

—Sé lo que es eso, Mike.

—Mira, James y ella eran amantes y tuvieron una riña amorosa. Fin de la historia.

—Ella ha afirmado que no eran amantes.

Mike lanzó una carcajada. O eso quiso hacer, puesto que sonó más bien como si se hubiese atascado.

—Por otra parte —siguió diciendo Edward—, James no reñía jamás con las mujeres. Nunca. Sabía ahorrarse esas escenas. Cuando no quería saber nada más de alguna mujer, simplemente dejaba de llamarla. Y listo.

—Tal vez esta mujer no lo sabía. Tal vez...

—A James le quedaban pocas semanas de vida. Me pregunto qué quiso contarle aquella noche a una periodista famosa. ¿No has pensado en ello?

Mike estaba que echaba chispas. Pero alcanzó a decir:

—Tal vez quiso contarle como de fácil fue para él follarse a tu chica.

Edward no mordió el anzuelo.

—Yo pienso, más bien, que quiso darle a Bella Swan una gran historia, una gran confesión antes de morir.

De forma agresiva, Mike dio otro medio paso al frente.

—¿Y qué querría confesar James?

—Dímelo tú.

—Estás lleno de odio, Masen. Todavía le guardas rencor a James por haberse enrollado con Tanya. Si yo fuese policía, ¿sabes lo que estaría pensando? Estaría pensando que tal vez tú te introdujiste esa noche en su casa y lo asfixiaste con la almohada.

—Si hubiese querido matarlo, no habría tardado cinco años. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Tanya.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo Mike, con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Pues bien, unos meses después de que tú abandonaras la ciudad, fui a visitar un día a James. A eso del mediodía. A pleno sol.

—Alguien va a atar cabos, Mike. Tú, Black, Riley Biers, James, Lauren Mallory, Bella Swan y yo.

—Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando vi a Tanya y a James a través de la ventana.

—Alguien va a atar cabos, Mike. Y el punto en común es el incendio.

—Tu chica estaba abierta de piernas y apoyaba una en cada brazo de un sillón. Y James estaba arrodillado frente a ella, con la cara enterrada en su coño. Tendrías que haberla visto, cómo lo disfrutaba.

—La lista de personas tiene que ver con el incendio.

Edward dijo esto último en voz muy alta, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de varias personas e interrumpir las charlas alrededor. Ruborizado, Mike miró a su alrededor con una ancha sonrisa, pero sin ocultar la preocupación.

En ese preciso instante, el coche fúnebre partió. Edward y Mike, lo mismo que los demás, observaron solemnemente cómo descendía sin prisa por una colina. Nadie se movió, nadie habló hasta que llegó a una curva y se perdió tras unos densos arbustos. Entonces pudo oírse una especie de suspiro colectivo.

Mike musitó:

—Bueno, ya está.

—Qué más quisieras —dijo Edward, palmeando sin violencia el pecho de Mike—. Lo mejor será que vayas a tomar esa copa. Bébete dos, mejor. Te vendrán bien. —Luego sonrió—: Nos vemos pronto.

—Si es bueno para descifrar sonrisas —le dijo Edward a Bella, una hora más tarde—, entonces sabrá bien que la mía no era amistosa.

—Yo he visto esa sonrisa —dijo ella y mojó una patata frita en el ketchup—. Es malvada.

—¿Malvada?

—Temible. Implacable. Lobuna. Edward dijo, mofándose:

—No pensaba que ninguno de estos adjetivos me correspondiera. Menos ahora, que me he afeitado la barba.

—Te quedan mejor estos adjetivos sin la barba. La mandíbula, los ojos... Indudablemente lobunos.

Edward había vuelto al motel trayendo seis latas de CocaCola ligbt, un desodorante en aerosol, un puñado de hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas, gambas fritas, y dos batidos. Mientras se dejaba la camisa por fuera de los pantalones y se aflojaba los zapatos, Bella había abierto los paquetes con la comida. Ahora, los dos la devoraban.

Mientras comían, Edward le contó su diálogo con Mike Newton, tratando de ser muy preciso. Bella no toleraba que se resumiera u omitiese el menor detalle. Exigía datos exactos y descripciones elaboradas.

—¿Es hermosa? —le preguntó de súbito.

—¿Jessica?

Bella sonrió irónicamente.

—Veo que no has dudado un instante acerca de quién hablaba.

—Sí, es bellísima.

—Sólo he visto fotos de ella. ¿Crees que James...?

Edward encogió un solo hombro.

—Tal vez. Probablemente. Todo el mundo lo ha hecho.

Bella dejó de masticar, con una pregunta obvia que colgaba de sus labios.

Edward se limpió las manos con una servilleta de papel.

—La primera vez que Jessica me llamó la atención, ella era una animadora..., una cheerleader, ya sabes, con falda corta. Saltaba y bailaba en una banda del terreno de juego. Cuando ella creció, yo ya no estaba en el instituto. Y luego vino Tanya.

—Ya veo. Mala coordinación y falta de oportunidades.

Edward pensó: «Dejémosla con la duda», y bebió un trago de su batido. Luego permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos.

—¿Edward? —dijo ella por fin.

Él reaccionó a su llamada y vio que Bella lo observaba con cierta ternura, pero también con seriedad.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? Durante el oficio religioso, quiero decir. ¿Cómo ha sido enfrentarse a la muerte de James?

—Pensé que ibas a decir «asumir la muerte de James».

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Pese a todo lo que te hizo, era tu amigo más antiguo. ¿No lo sientes como una pérdida? ¿Has podido hacer el duelo? Edward se llevó una gamba a la boca.

—Siempre entrevistando, ¿no es cierto?

Ella movió la cabeza como si él acabara de abofetearla. Luego mojó en el ketchup su última patata frita, recogió los desperdicios y las sobras y volcó todo dentro de una bolsa.

—Olvídalo. Pensé que acaso sentirías algunas emociones encontradas y que te gustaría poder contárselas a alguien que actuara a modo de caja de resonancia. Pero está claro que me he equivocado.

Bella apartó la silla y se puso de pie. Edward la cogió del brazo y dijo:

—De acuerdo. Discúlpame.

Ella tironeó hasta liberar su brazo.

—Sigues buscando una segunda intención en todo lo que hago y digo. Pensaba que ya habíamos superado eso.

—Tal vez nunca pueda superarlo.

Enfadada, lo miró fijamente, luego soltó un largo resoplido y relajó los hombros.

—Supongo que me tengo bien merecida tu desconfianza. Pero pensaba, sinceramente, que tendrías ganas de hablar acerca de James y de ti.

Edward dudó. Finalmente, con un suave ademán, le propuso que volviera a sentarse. Ella obedeció. Él se reclinó en la silla, que era demasiado pequeña para su gran estatura, y estiró sus piernas al máximo.

—No eres periodista porque sí, y esto intenta ser un elogio. Tu intuición es excelente. Todas tus preguntas acerca del entierro han dado en el blanco. Por eso dije lo que dije.

Intentó mirarla a los ojos mientras afirmaba todo esto, pero no pudo. De modo que se centró en una imagen impresa en su vaso de batido.

—James fue una de esas personas para las cuales uno inventa excusas. Excusas para uno mismo.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir.

—Hacíamos planes. Ver un partido. Hacer esquí acuático. Lo que fuera. Él llegaba una hora tarde. Yo estaba furioso. Él se deshacía en disculpas y se declaraba arrepentido. «Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a sentirte dolido», solía decir. Pero aun cuando tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar locamente furioso, dejaba pasar lo ocurrido. Y disculpaba a James. A menudo me pedía el coche y me lo devolvía con el depósito vacío. Yo echaba chispas, pero nunca le decía nada. Ibamos a cenar juntos y él me dejaba a solas con la cuenta, prometiendo que pagaría la siguiente vez; pero la «siguiente vez» nunca llegaba. Y no era un asunto de dinero. Eso es lo que más me dolía. Era su certeza de que yo pagaría sin rechistar. James trataba de este modo a todos sus amigos. Con una despreocupación que a cualquiera le habría reventado de haber venido de otra persona que no fuera James.

Con una mano, Edward hizo un gesto cortante en el aire.

—No importa lo grave que fuera su ofensa —prosiguió—, la gente lo justificaba diciendo «Es tan propio de James...». Pero él también tenía un talento increíble para animarte si tenías un mal día. Lograba arrancarte una risa cuando segundos antes sólo deseabas matar a alguien. Era afectuoso y divertido. Por eso la gente lo quería tanto. Todos deseaban estar cerca de James, dentro de su campo energético. Porque era eléctrico y excitante. El aire en torno a James chisporroteaba. Visto desde fuera, uno pensaba que tenía miles de amigos.

Edward hizo una pausa y, tras descruzar los tobillos, encogió las piernas y llevó sus codos a los muslos.

—Sin embargo, me pregunto si de veras tenía amigos, o tan sólo conocidos a los que manipulaba con éxito. ¿Era un amigo o un hombre que te usaba con tanta habilidad que no te dabas cuenta?

Volvió a hacer otra pausa. Después dijo:

—Hace un rato, mientras miraba su féretro, me pregunté si todo lo que James me había dicho, a lo largo de nuestras vidas, era sincero y genuino. Cuando yo estaba deprimido o sumido en un mar de dudas y él me brindaba su apoyo, ¿era pura retórica? Cuando le confiaba mis sueños y mis deseos, ¿se aburría? ¿Se reía o se mofaba en secreto? Pienso que acaso su don era el de saber qué decir exactamente y en qué momento preciso, a fin de hacerte pensar que eras su amigo.

Edward suspiró.

—¿Si siento que he perdido algo? Claro que sí. Hasta hoy sentía que mi amistad con James había finalizado hace cinco años. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que nunca existió. Que nunca fuimos auténticos amigos. Así que si he llorado por algo, fue por eso.

Avergonzado de su rapto de sentimentalismo, Edward se golpeó los muslos antes de ponerse en pie.

—¿Has terminado?

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí. Muchas gracias. Estuvo delicioso.

Edward se calzó las zapatillas y llevó los restos afuera, a un cubo de basura, para que no hubiera mal olor en la habitación. De regreso, se preguntó si tenía que contarle a Bella lo que le había ocurrido tras despedirse de Mike Newton. Merecía saberlo, claro. Sin embargo, ¿era necesario que ella estuviese aún más atemorizada?

Observó con atención el aparcamiento, pero sólo vio otro coche detenido delante de una cabaña y recordó que ya estaba allí cuando ellos se habían registrado en el motel. Volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta con especial precaución, echando el pestillo.

Al girarse, vio que Bella se había plantado ante él con las manos en la cintura.

—¿Cuándo vas a decírmelo?

—¿Decirte qué ?

—Por qué caminas de aquí para allá con el arma metida en el cinturón —dijo ella y él alzó un poco la camisa, dejando al descubierto la culata de la pistola—. Por qué fuiste dos veces a mirar por la ventana mientras comíamos. Por qué...

—Estaban en el entierro.

—¿Quiénes?

—Butch y Sundance _(protagonistas de la película "Dos hombres y un destino" protagonizada por Paul Newman y Robert Redford)_. Los dos hombres que entraron en mi cabaña. Ella retrocedió hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra el borde de la cama; entonces tomó asiento en el colchón.

—¿Te vieron?

—Sí, pero yo he fingido no haberlos visto a ellos.

Edward acababa de dejar a Mike echando chispas y se dirigía a su coche, cuando de pronto vio por el rabillo del ojo el sedán marrón. Trató de no dar ningún indicio de que había reconocido al hombre sentado en el coche, en el asiento del conductor. Pero no tuvo duda alguna: era el mismo sujeto que había estado escudriñando la cabaña. Vestía aún la misma camisa celeste. También pudo ver que había otro hombre en el asiento contiguo. Y aunque Edward no había llegado a ver bien el aspecto de este segundo hombre, vio que llevaba unas gafas oscuras y concluyó que era el mismo que había estado revisando la camioneta.

No tuvo entonces más remedio que subir y poner en marcha el sedán que acababa de adquirir con el único propósito de no ser identificable. «Qué manera tan estúpida de malgastar tres mil quinientos dólares», se dijo.

Se entrometió en la compacta hilera de coches que se retiraban del funeral y le alegró ver que el sedán marrón tenía que aguardar un rato hasta encontrar un hueco en la misma hilera, lo cual ocurrió tan sólo cuando hubieron pasado otros seis coches. Al franquear la salida, Edward dobló en dirección opuesta al motel donde Bella y él se alojaban. Y condujo lo más deprisa que pudo, sin correr el riesgo de ser detenido por exceso de velocidad.

Sin embargo, el sedán marrón apareció en su espejo retrovisor apenas llegar al segundo semáforo. Y siguió allí por unas cuantas calles. Otros vehículos los separaban, interpuestos entre ellos, pero el sedán marrón corría a idéntica velocidad que el coche de Edward y se cambiaba de carril cada vez que él lo hacía.

—Creo que finalmente escapé de ellos, pero no estoy seguro —le dijo a Bella, frustrado por no poder transmitirle más convicción.

—No lo sabremos hasta que alguien eche abajo la puerta con una ráfaga de disparos.

—Yo también tengo un arma.

Eso no pareció consolarla.

—Tú no estás siempre aquí conmigo, Edward. Y ahora conocen nuestro nuevo coche.

—Me he metido en el aparcamiento del hospital y he intercambiado las matrículas con una pequeña camioneta, luego alteré un ocho y lo convertí en un tres. Si he comprado este nuevo coche es porque un sedán gris es muy común, hay cientos como éste. Aún confío en que no les será fácil rastrearnos.

—Has hecho las cosas muy bien hasta el momento, Edward.

Bella tenía razón.

—Aún puedes entregarte —dijo él.

—No lo haré hasta que esté mejor equipada; lista para combatir el fuego con más fuego, por así decirlo —repuso ella, y recogió unos documentos desparramados por la cama, documentos que obviamente ella había estado leyendo durante su ausencia—. Has puesto mucho esmero en ocultar estos papeles. ¿Por qué?

—Quería estar seguro de que existían copias de los archivos originales. Temí que, después de que me echaran, los papeles se perdieran para siempre en un calculado accidente.

—Cuando James empezó a andarse con evasivas, ¿qué estabas investigando exactamente?

—Las siete víctimas.

—De acuerdo con estos informes, una de las víctimas era una empleada administrativa.

—Encontraron su cadáver en el hueco de una escalera. Quedó atrapada allí cuando el techo se derrumbó. La muerte se produjo por aplastamiento, pero igualmente habría fallecido por inhalación de humo.

—Otro muerto fue el carcelero.

—Rescatado. Murió dos días más tarde, sin embargo, como consecuencia de las quemaduras y del humo inhalado —dijo Edward adustamente.

—Cinco presos murieron tras las rejas.

—Cuatro murieron tras las rejas. Pero hubo un quinto detenido que también murió.

Ella miró los documentos en sus manos.

—Habías trazado un círculo rojo en torno a su nombre.

—Alec Vulturi, sí.


	21. Capítulo 19

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

—Alec Vulturi se hallaba en un pequeño despacho sin ventanas, ni siquiera con una pequeña ventana en la puerta. Aquel día, el despacho había sido empleado como sala de interrogatorios —contó Edward.

—¿Aquel día? ¿Por qué ese día en particular?

—Es curioso, ¿no es cierto? Sobre todo cuando existían otras dos salas oficialmente preparadas para los interrogatorios. Sea como fuere, suele creerse que fue Vulturi quien encendió el fuego.

—Para quemar el contenido de un cubo de basura. Pero tú me has dicho que la cosa no es tan sencilla.

—Nada sencilla. Y Uley también lo sabía, por experiencia. En condiciones normales, el fuego en el cubo de la basura se habría apagado en escasos minutos, apenas los combustibles se hubiesen consumido. Pero este cubo estaba al lado de una toma de aire. En la toma faltaba la rejilla, y nadie supo decir desde cuándo.

—Yo conocí el edificio sólo cuando era ya un montón de escombros carbonizados —dijo ella—. Pero creo que era muy antiguo. Que faltaban meses para que la comisaría se mudara a otro edificio.

—Es verdad. Había demasiada gente allí. El edificio ya era vetusto y necesitaba grandes reformas y arreglos. El aislante térmico había caducado. Había agujeros en los conductos. La estructura era de vigas de madera, y muchas estaban podridas. El cableado eléctrico era defectuoso. Había un sistema de rociadores para casos de incendio, pero no se podía confiar en que funcionara bien ya que estaba más que obsoleto. Y el día del incendio falló totalmente.

«Sin embargo, nadie quería gastar dinero en reparaciones importantes cuando faltaba poco tiempo para que la comisaría se mudara. Solamente se efectuaban las tareas de mantenimiento más básicas. Las indispensables. Deprisa y de forma descuidada. Tiritas para frenar una hemorragia masiva. Por desgracia, todo esto se supo durante nuestra investigación tras el incendio, y no antes. Hasta el polvo es inflamable, y se había acumulado mucho polvo en la estructura desde principios del siglo pasado. Aquello fue un desastre inevitable. Cuando la pequeña llama en el cubo de la basura fue succionada por la toma de aire...

Edward hizo un gesto de ignición con las manos.

—La corriente condujo el fuego hacia arriba. En el camino, las llamas encontraron mucho material inflamable y prácticamente nada que les impidiera atravesar las paredes. Desde el primer chispazo, aquello fue letal.

—Siete personas— dijo ella, sacudiendo compungida la cabeza.

—Seis.

Bella lo miró con asombro.

—¿Cómo?

—Seis. Alec Vulturi no murió en el incendio. Falleció antes de que éste se declarara.

Bella abrió la boca, perpleja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Llegaste a leer la autopsia de Vulturi?

—Lo he hecho, sí. Por aquí está —dijo ella, buscando entre los documentos diseminados en la cama; por fin lo halló y se lo dio a Edward, mientras le decía—: Aquí pone que el cuerpo de Vulturi fue encontrado en el suelo de aquella habitación bajo llave, hecho un ovillo y con las manos bajo la barbilla.

—Ésta es una postura típica. Mientras el cuerpo se deshidrata, los músculos se contraen e inducen a una posición fetal. Esto no quiere decir que la persona haya muerto a causa de las quemaduras. En todo caso, Alec Vulturi no murió por eso. La causa fue un golpe contundente en la cabeza.

Edward pasó algunas hojas del informe hasta llegar a un diagrama de un cuerpo humano masculino. Señaló con un dedo la cabeza, donde el médico había hecho algunas observaciones.

—Dos fracturas de cráneo. Ambas de suma importancia.

Bella leyó en voz alta lo que había escrito el cirujano:

—Fatal. ¿El derrumbe de una viga? ¿La caída del techo? Edward hizo que no con la cabeza.

—Si la causa hubiera sido ésa, el fuego tendría que haber ardido primero, antes del golpe en la cabeza, y por un largo rato. Y los pulmones de Vulturi tendrían que haber contenido una cantidad infrecuente de hollín y de humo. Tendría que habérsele detectado un índice muy alto de monóxido de carbono —explicó y cogió el informe en sus manos—. Pero esto no es lo que el médico explicó. Tan pronto como escribió el informe, llamó a Uley y le dijo que una de las víctimas había muerto antes de que se declarara el incendio. De inmediato Uley me pidió que informara a los detectives que podíamos estar ante un posible caso de homicidio, y que trabajara con ellos en la investigación. Eso estaba haciendo yo cuando James me invitó a su fiesta.

Bella resopló. Podía ver claramente la importancia de esos datos.

—No bien me puse a hacer preguntas sobre Vulturi y sobre los motivos de su detención, empecé a notar las evasivas. James alegó que no recordaba los detalles de la detención de Vulturi. No era su caso, me dijo, pero prometió averiguar cuanto fuera posible. No debes olvidar que el departamento de la policía estaba sumido en el caos. Faltaban meses aún para que finalizara la construcción de la nueva comisaría, de modo que las tareas se cumplían en un sitio provisional. Si James tardaba en darme los documentos, si lo dejaba siempre para después, esto se justificaba fácilmente. Ahora lo interpreto como una evasiva. James no quería que yo supiera nada acerca de Alec Vulturi, simplemente deseaba que yo creyera que éste había muerto a causa del fuego. Y hay otra cosa más. Vulturi había cometido toda clase de crímenes, pero no era un pirómano. Lo sé muy bien porque he leído sus antecedentes penales.

Edward estaba tan cansado que le pesaban los hombros. No se sentía con fuerzas de seguir hablando; con gusto habría dejado para el día siguiente el resto de su relato, pero tenía claro que Bella no lo dejaría descansar hasta que hubiese contado toda la historia. De modo que continuó:

—Después de llamarlo una y otra vez, al final James me envió un mensaje por medio de un secretario de la policía, diciendo que el golpe en la cabeza de Vulturi era previo a su arresto. Los policías que lo habían detenido —y que nunca fueron identificados— no se habían percatado de la gravedad de esas lesiones hasta que Vulturi empezó a actuar de manera irracional durante el interrogatorio. Lo habían dejado a solas para organizar su traslado a un hospital. En ese preciso instante, al parecer, fue cuando Vulturi prendió el fuego. El mensaje de James decía después que lo lamentaba mucho, pero que aún estaba indagando acerca de otros detalles, que me proporcionaría apenas los averiguara. Cosa que, desde luego, no hizo jamás.

—¿Y qué pasó con Uley? Después de que te apartaran del caso, ¿no avanzó en la investigación acerca de la muerte de Vulturi?

—En su informe final, Uley adoptó la explicación de James. Los papeles acerca del arresto de Alec Vulturi habían sido destruidos por las llamas, y por lo tanto no había ningún dato oficial, pero a esas alturas James era todo un héroe, de modo que Uley no dudó de su palabra. Tú y todos los periodistas en general estabais tan ocupados con mi historia, tan ocupados en ensalzar a los héroes que lo de Vulturi fue una nota a pie de página que pronto cayó en el olvido. Para colmo, él era el tío que había causado aquel incendio y todas aquellas muertes. ¿A quién iba a importarle la manera en que había muerto?

—Acaso a Uley le interese saberlo ahora. Si fueras a verlo...

—Imposible. Ha muerto. Unos seis meses después del incendio. Paro cardíaco.

—Vaya.

—En cierto modo, me alegro de que no esté aquí. Dependiendo de cómo acabe este asunto, puede que parte de la culpa recaiga sobre él. No creo que Uley fuese corrupto. Más bien holgazán, diría. O muy poco dado a crear problemas.

Ella meditó un instante. Después dijo:

—¿Y qué me dices de la familia de Alec Vulturi?

—Tenía a su padre. Contacté con él en su momento, esperando que me diera alguna información suplementaria. Me trató de forma hostil. Me dijo que no quería hablar acerca de su hijo caprichoso y maleducado. Le insistí tanto que acabé ganándole por aburrimiento. Accedió a verme y fijamos una cita, pero fui a su casa y no había nadie. Volví en vano, varias veces más. Volví a llamar. Nunca pude dar nuevamente con él.

—¿Sabes hoy algún dato más de lo que sabías esa noche en que acudiste a la fiesta?

—No.

—¿Has llegado a saber por qué arrestaron a Vulturi?

—Agresión. De forma conveniente, nadie recordaba los detalles del hecho, ni el lugar en que había ocurrido, ni la hora en que Vulturi ingresó en la comisaría. En medio de tanta información imprecisa, había una cosa de la que todos estaban seguros: que la herida fatal que Vulturi había sufrido en la cabeza no fue infligida por nadie de las fuerzas policiales.

—Hmm. Eso es un poco sospechoso.

—¿Sí?

—James había prometido que el lunes iba a entregarte el informe de la detención.

—Pero eso era muy fácil de prometer. Puesto que él sabía que el domingo yo amanecería con una muchacha muerta en la cama.

Edward fue a la ventana y corrió unas cortinas anaranjadas, que combinaban con la horrible alfombra. Al comprobar que nadie se disponía a tenderles una emboscada, volvió adonde estaba.

—Hay otra pregunta que quedó sin responder. ¿Cómo hizo Vulturi para encender el fuego? ¿Con qué? Cuando lo detuvieron, seguramente le vaciaron los bolsillos, ¿no?

—Pudo haber metido algo a escondidas —dijo ella.

—Es posible. Salvo que en la habitación no se halló el rastro de ningún objeto que pudiera haber detonado el incendio.

—Pudo haberse quemado.

—La gasolina y el queroseno suelen filtrarse en las ranuras y en los rincones. Habríamos detectado cualquier huella, incluso entre los escombros. Además, Vulturi no podría haber metido a hurtadillas una lata de combustible.

—¿Y una minúscula caja de cerillas? —Sugirió Bella—. Pudo haber ocultado algo así en un calcetín, por ejemplo. Pudo haber encendido una cerilla y arrojado todo en el cubo.

Antes de que ella hubiese terminado de hablar, él ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No se detectó el menor rastro de sílice. Es un componente de las cabezas de las cerillas. Puede resistir al fuego. Sin embargo, nada de nada.

—Por lo tanto, ¿nunca pudo determinarse lo que se usó para que prendiera fuego el cubo de la basura? Chistosamente, él repuso:

—Supongo que Vulturi frotó dos piedras o dos palillos. Aparte de esto, ¿cómo se las ingenió para encender el fuego y para lograr que se extendiera por todo el edificio sin haber inhalado nada de humo? Sin embargo, supongamos que realmente él provocó el incendio. ¿Con qué propósito pudo haberlo hecho?

—¿Escapar?

—Vale. Eso es razonable. Pero Vulturi ya había pasado por la misma situación una docena de veces. Aunque sólo tenía veintiún años, era un delincuente veterano. Alguien como él habría sabido que terminaría asfixiado por el humo. Parece estúpido, ¿no es cierto? Me refiero a encender un fuego en un cuarto en el que uno ha de quedar atrapado.

—Pero si había sufrido un grave traumatismo en la cabeza y estaba actuando de forma incoherente...

—Suponiendo que esto sea cierto.

—Podría haber intentado suicidarse.

—¿Un tipo tan duro como él? —Dijo Edward, negando con la cabeza—. No lo concibo. ¿Quién querría buscarse una muerte tan horrible, por aturdido que estuviera tras el impacto?

—A lo mejor sólo quiso asustar a los demás —sostuvo ella—. Y no se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había hecho sino cuando las paredes estaban en llamas. Pudo haberlo hecho para divertirse, o pudo ser el acto desesperado de un hombre irracional, de alguien que ha perdido la chaveta.

—Ello sigue sin explicar la ausencia de humo en sus vías respiratorias —arguyó Edward—. No obstante, el principal misterio de este asunto son las evasivas de James. A él le encantaba ser el centro de atención, Bella. Tú lo sabes bien. Era ambicioso, tenía grandes metas. Solía admitir sin problemas que soñaba con llegar a ser el jefe de la policía. ¿Por qué, entonces, no quiso estar en el centro de la investigación, especialmente cuando el médico forense que estudió el cadáver de Vulturi dijo que podíamos estar ante un crimen?

Edward se había puesto en pie y andaba de un lado para otro.

—James era un detective especializado en homicidios. Tendría que haberse implicado mucho más en este caso. La investigación habría vuelto a hacer de él una noticia, y la flamante estrella que era James habría brillado nuevamente en los medios. En lugar de ello, se apartó y evitó implicarse. Muy impropio de James.

—Muy impropio, sí.

—Creo que se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial porque temía las consecuencias. Temía que esto pudiera perjudicarlo a él tanto como a sus amigos.

—Tú eras uno de sus amigos, Edward.

—Pero no un cómplice del crimen —contestó, tras detenerse—. Mi instinto más visceral me dice que nuestros cuatro héroes del incendio estaban tapando algo relacionado con Alec Vulturi, más exactamente con las causas de su muerte. El incendio fue provocado para que nadie pudiera saber nunca lo que había ocurrido en aquella sala. Y esto mismo era lo que James se disponía a confesarte la otra noche, en The Wheelhouse.

Bella no se apresuró a disentir o a declararse de acuerdo. En cambio, lo miró fijamente. Tras un buen rato apartó la mirada y soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Tú crees que alguien mató a Vulturi en esa habitación?

—Sí, eso creo. ¿Crees que estoy en lo cierto?

Ella volvió a mirarlo antes de decir:

—Me inclino más a pensar como tú que a pensar lo contrario. Todo conduce a esta conclusión. No hubiesen ido tan lejos para cubrir algo sin importancia. Ahora bien, ¿cómo probar algo así? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para probarlo y salir vivos?

—No estoy seguro de que podamos hacerlo.

Bella seguía sentada en el borde de la cama, contemplándolo. Edward era consciente de que su sincera afirmación había dejado abatida a Bella. Él había resumido el problema, cuando ella había esperado que él expusiera ideas para solucionarlo.

Edward sentía el impulso intenso, pero fuera de lugar, de estirar la mano a fin de acariciarle la mejilla. Lo refrenó.

Tras mirarla fijamente, dijo:

—Bella, préstame atención. Mucha atención. Has visto cómo vivo... No tengo nada que perder. Ni carrera profesional, ni posesiones, ni personas queridas... Nada. Pero tu caso es diferente. Estás a punto de dar un salto importante en tu vida profesional.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Entrégate.

—¿A Peter y Jared?

—Al FBI.

Su reacción distó mucho de lo que él había esperado. Sobre todo cuando sonrió.

—Reconozco que he pensado en ello. Pero un asesinato es de competencia estatal. El FBI no querrá entrometerse. No les gusta interferir con la policía local o estatal si no están obligados a ello, y las posibilidades de que ello ocurra conmigo son mínimas. Acabaré, horas más tarde, de nuevo con Peter y Jared, aún más desesperada que antes. Sin hablar de lo furiosos que se pondrán ellos conmigo por haber querido saltármelos.

—Podrías decirles dónde está tu coche.

—Pero ¿eso prueba que fui empujada al río?

—¿Los otros golpearon tu parachoques?

—No.

—¿Rozaron el coche lo suficiente para arrancarle la pintura?

—No lo creo. Estuvieron a punto de de hacerlo, pero...

—¿Ningún contacto?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Peter y Jared, al igual que el FBI, van a creer que he montado todo esto para fingir inocencia.

—Mierda. Esto sólo sirve para demostrar cuan buenos son Butch y Sundance —dijo Edward, soltó una sarta de insultos y afirmó tercamente—: No pueden condenarte por haber matado a James. No tienen las evidencias necesarias.

—Tal vez no, pero las pruebas circunstanciales son convincentes. Además, ¿cómo piensas que afectará a mi carrera un juicio por homicidio? Sin hablar de mi economía. Contratar a un buen abogado defensor pondrá fin a mis ahorros en menos de una semana y media. Tras el juicio, tendré una deuda inmensa. Y aun cuando fuera declarada inocente, habré pasado un año de mi vida defendiéndome y nadie querrá volver a contratarme. Como bien dices, Edward, mi vida anterior se acabó en el momento exacto en que desperté junto a James. Me han usado, tal como usaron a Lauren Mallory para perjudicarte. He tenido la suerte de que no me mataran, una decisión que sin lugar a dudas ellos lamentan ahora. Las cosas me estaban yendo bien, pero ellos se han encargado de arruinarlo todo. Por lo tanto, no sólo quiero conocer la verdad de lo ocurrido, no sólo quiero que se haga justicia; también quiero vengarme de estos hijos de puta.

Aunque admiraba el fuego que veía en sus ojos, Edward sentía miedo por ella. Miedo por ella y por él.

—Consúltalo con la almohada.

—No necesito hacerlo.

—Vamos, consúltalo con la almohada.

Para poner punto a final a la discusión, Edward recorrió el lugar apagando, una tras otra, las luces. Después arrastró una silla hasta la ventana, se sentó en ella y abrió apenas las cortinas, sólo un pequeño resquicio.

De la cama llegó un ruido de papeles y supo que Bella estaba retirando los documentos para poder acostarse. Pasaron quince minutos de silencio. Luego ella dijo:

—¿Butch y Sundance?

—Es el primer nombre que me ha venido a la cabeza. Podríamos referirnos a ellos como Asesino A y Asesino B, supongo.

—No, me gusta lo de Butch y Sundance. Otros minutos se esfumaron. Ella preguntó por fin:

—¿Piensas estar ahí sentado toda la noche?

—Un rato más.

Edward dejó pasar cuarenta y cinco minutos, entonces se sintió bastante incómodo y resolvió abandonar la vigilancia. De haber estado allí afuera, expectantes, los asesinos se habrían puesto en acción al ver cómo las luces se apagaban.

Aún vestido, Edward se recostó en la segunda cama. Dejó el arma en la mesa de noche. Después recapacitó y la puso en la misma cama.

Bella llevaba un largo rato dormida. En la habitación reinaba el silencio, excepción hecha de la suave respiración de ella y del ligero zumbido de la lámpara de mercurio que alumbraba el aparcamiento. Tendido boca arriba, con su cabeza haciendo una muy leve abolladura en la rígida almohada, Edward se abocó a contemplar la oscuridad. Intentaba no pensar en el estrecho espacio que los separaba; intentaba no pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Pero pensaba en ello, sin remedio. Recordaba cada detalle con claridad. Se dijo, de modo insistente, que no eran estos recuerdos los que ahora le provocaban una erección con la cual no sabía qué hacer.

Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, pero su mente no hallaba reposo. Oscilaba entre el aprieto en que los dos se encontraban y el pecadillo sexual de la otra noche, hasta que al fin los primeros pensamientos fueron eclipsados por los segundos. Se entregó a ellos y dejó que su mente fuera a la deriva por un río de imágenes eróticas.

Sus huesos son tan livianos, pensó. No había advertido cuan delicada era ella, cuan exquisita, sino después de haberla aplastado con escasa gentileza. El hada Campanilla hecha estragos por una bestia.

Al mismo tiempo, le había sorprendido la hondura de su apasionamiento. Sí, ella se sentía alterada, acababa de sufrir un susto mortal que la había puesto al borde de un ataque de histeria, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, pero así y todo... Quién habría dicho que la impasible periodista televisiva era una mujer que follaba como...

—¿Edward?

La voz suave de Bella le cortó la respiración. Tragó en seco y logró decir:

—¿Hmm?

—Me quedo.

Mike le lanzó un beso a la camarera con aire de colegiala y se marchó del piso de ella. Esa noche, Mike le había dado un intenso entrenamiento. O, mejor dicho, ella se lo había dado a él. Rumbo a su coche, advirtió que estaba exhausto.

Había tenido un día infernal. Había pasado toda la mañana en el despacho, finalizando la redacción de un contrato que Fred le había reclamado con insistencia. Apenas había alcanzado a comer un bocadillo antes de ir al funeral. La ceremonia había sido bastante mala, pero lo peor fue el encuentro con Edward Masen, quien se le había aparecido como un fantasma, arrastrando las cadenas.

La muerte de James resucitaba a Edward Masen. Vaya ironía. Pero Mike estaba demasiado agotado para analizar esto a fondo.

Mientras conducía de regreso a su casa, rezó para que Jessica estuviese dormida cuando él llegara. Se sentía incluso dispuesto a renunciar al confortable lecho matrimonial y a dormir en el sofá de su despacho con tal estar lejos de ella. La ronda de copas en el club, tras el funeral, había sido muy corta. La cena, en el mismo club, había sido muy larga. Una y otra vez su suegro lo había fastidiado con varios asuntos, mientras Jessica, sentada allí, no hacía más que suspirar de aburrimiento o mirarse en un espejo que había cerca de la mesa.

Al finalizar la cena, Mike le había pedido a Fred que llevara a Jessica a su casa, puesto que él deseaba pasar por el trabajo a fin de leer el correo electrónico. En efecto, hizo una escala en el trabajo, pero sólo para recoger unos preservativos que guardaba en un cajón de su escritorio. Después compartió una hora con la camarera, que no sólo era bonita sino que además era una especie de contorsionista.

Sus acrobacias en la cama lo habían dejado saciado, por no decir cansado. Pero a pesar de la fatiga del cuerpo, su cerebro se comportaba como un circuito sobrecargado, echando a cada rato nuevos chispazos de alarma.

Fred y Jessica habían desestimado su inquietud por la sorpresiva aparición de Edward.

—Ha querido provocarte. ¿Y qué? —dijo Fred, mientras vertía un poco de crema en su taza de café—. Si este tío tuviera algo concreto con lo que amenazarte, ya lo habría hecho hace cinco años. Este tío es historia antigua. Olvídalo.

Sin embargo, Mike sintió que lo corroía la preocupación. Y, al parecer, lo mismo le ocurría a Riley Biers. Sólo que este último no era tan bueno como Mike para disimular. Mike sentía ganas de moler a golpes a ese gilipollas de Riley por haberlo mirado fijamente en pleno funeral; Edward lo había advertido con facilidad.

En ese instante sonó el móvil de Mike. Probablemente fuera Jessica que quería saber de él, se dijo, aunque creía que ella imaginaba muy bien dónde había estado.

—Voy de camino —dijo.

—¿Mike?

—Sí.

—Soy Angie.

—Ay, Angie, disculpa, pensé que eras Jessica.

—Siempre me confunden con ella —dijo de forma graciosa, mofándose de sí misma—. Qué más quisiera. —Y después, con voz más aplacada y triste—: ¿Te llamo en un mal momento?

—No. Estoy en el coche, de regreso a casa.

—Disculpa, sé que es muy tarde, pero quería llamarte antes de que terminara el día. No sabes cuánto lamento haber tenido que faltar al funeral. Sabes bien, Mike, que de no haber sido por esto...

—No tienes que explicarme nada, Angie. Todos conocemos las razones de tu ausencia y las entendemos perfectamente.

—Gracias por tu comprensión. Aunque eso no disminuye mi remordimiento. ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Creo que a James le hubiese gustado. Excepto la música de órgano. Habría preferido un cuarteto de jazz.

Angie rió.

—Lo que has escrito fue de lo mejor. James debe de estar ruborizado en el paraíso.

—Todo lo que escribí es lo que siento de verdad. Fue un gran amigo. Voy a echarlo mucho de menos.

—Sí. —Mike hizo una pausa. Se sentía incómodo en su asiento—. ¿A que no sabes quién vino?

—Media ciudad, imagino.

—Más o menos.

—Jacob Black, seguramente.

—Sí. Y hasta trajo a su mujer.

—Es político —dijo ella, sin rencor alguno—. Tiene que mantener una imagen pública.

—También vino Edward Masen.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo juro. En carne y hueso.

—¿Has hablado con él?

—Tuvimos un..., un intercambio.

—¿Intercambio? Esa palabra suele emplearse para calificar de algún modo lo que usualmente se denomina diálogo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo calificas?

Mike empezó describiendo el aspecto general de Edward.

—Está casi igual, salvo que lleva el pelo más largo. Y con algunas canas. Muy simpático, aunque nunca ha sido tan encantador como James. No me contó qué es de su vida, de qué trabaja o dónde vive. Pero él, en fin... —dudó un instante, luego dijo—; Mencionó aquel asunto de Lauren Mallory.

—Me sorprende —dijo Angie—. Yo en su lugar optaría por mantener aquello bajo tierra, en el pasado. ¿En qué contexto lo ha mencionado?

—Dijo que había semejanzas entre la noche en que murió James y la noche en que aquella muchacha, Monroe, sufrió una sobredosis.

—James no murió de sobredosis.

En ese instante, Mike llegaba a su hogar. Aparcó enfrente pero mantuvo el motor en marcha, de modo que el aire acondicionado siguiera funcionando.

—Lo mismo le respondí yo, en el acto. Pero él dijo que las semejanzas son que Bella Swan alega haber sido drogada la noche en que estuvo con James, lo mismo que él dice acerca de la noche en que murió Lauren Mallory.

—Lauren Mallory era una consumidora compulsiva. James nunca ha tomado drogas. ¿Edward te ha dicho quién cree que puede haber drogado a Bella Swan?

—No llegamos tan lejos. Pero Edward sostiene...

Mike se interrumpió al ver que Jessica abría la puerta y salía al porche. Las luces del coche iluminaron su camisón transparente y bosquejaron su cuerpo.

—¿Edward sostiene...? —apuntó Angie.

Sin dejar de mirar a su esposa, Mike repuso:

—Sostiene que James quiso encontrarse esa noche con Bella Swan para darle una información importante. Una especie de confesión antes de morir.

Angie gruñó.

—Pobre Edward. Nunca se dará por vencido.

—Le he dicho que todo aquello era un disparate, que estaba lleno de rencor. Le he dicho que seguía furioso con James por haberse liado con Tanya delante de sus narices.

Angie soltó un suspiro.

—Supongo que hay que entenderlo. Después de tanto tiempo, incluso después de la muerte de James, sigue doliéndole el rechazo de Tanya. Pero Edward se niega a asumir su responsabilidad en esa tragedia. Todo empezó por culpa de su estupidez.

—Y de su polla.

—Lo cual es redundante.

Mike soltó una carcajada.

—Gran verdad, señora jueza.

—¿Sabes cómo contactar con Edward?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Podría ayudar el que hablara con él. Mike dejó pasar unos segundos, Después dijo:

—Me pregunto...

—¿El qué?

—El rencor que Edward siente por James, ¿pudo haberlo llevado a cometer un homicidio?

Dejó que la pregunta quedara resonando. Angie no respondió nada de inmediato, pero Mike sabía que con ello había captado toda su atención.

—He llegado a insinuarle eso mismo a Edward. Él contestó que, si hubiese querido matar a James, no habría tardado cinco años en hacerlo. Pero tiene un ligero sabor a justicia poética, ¿no crees? Usar de nuevo la droga de la violación... Es algo para reflexionar.

Tras otro breve silencio, Mike añadió:

—¿Qué novedades hay acerca de Bella Swan?

—Nada.

—Pensé que a lo mejor corría algún rumor en el juzgado.

—Sólo las mismas cosas que dicen en el telediario. Parece que Jason Jenks fue la última persona que habló con ella. Es un idiota. Pero esto es confidencial y queda entre nosotros, claro.

Mike rió.

—Entendido.

—Oye, Mike, necesito ir a dormir. Nuevamente, discúlpame por haber llamado tan tarde. Pero es el primer momento de privacidad que he tenido en todo el día. Hasta que vote el Senado, mi tiempo libre no me pertenece.

—Buena suerte con eso. Aunque no la necesitarás.

—Gracias —dijo y, tras un corto silencio, agregó—: Por lo menos, James ahora descansa en paz.

—Eso esperamos todos.

Tras despedirse de Angie, Mike cerró el teléfono móvil. Se quedó mirándolo durante un rato. Después apagó el motor y bajó del coche.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Jessica, mientras él subía las escaleras con paso pesado.

—La jueza Ángela Stephens.

Las cejas de Jessica se arquearon elocuentemente.

—Vaya, vaya. Qué popular eres esta semana, Mike. Primero te llama el fiscal general. Ahora la jueza. ¿No tiene ella algo más interesante que hacer que andar llamando a estas horas a sus viejos amigos?

—Quería saber qué tal ha estado el funeral. Le he contado acerca de Edward.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué ha dicho?

Mike repitió la conversación entera.

—Angie dijo que, por lo menos, ahora James descansa en paz. Jessica se acercó a Mike.

—Entre estas conversaciones con personajes tan eminentes has tenido tiempo de follarte a tu pequeña camarera. Puedo olerla.

—¿Puedes? —Dijo y, después de meter las manos entre los muslos de Jessica, le estrujó el sexo—. ¿Celosa?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? —Preguntó ella, restregándose contra las manos de Mike—. Sé que aun cuando estás con ella, o con cualquier otra mujer, en verdad preferirías tenerme a mí.

Era verdad, y Mike la odiaba por saberlo.

—Sin embargo, Jessica, nunca puedo tenerte. ¿No es cierto? No importa cuántas veces te folle, nunca te tengo del todo.

Ella ni siquiera fingió no entender. Tampoco rechazó a Mike. Se limitó a observarlo con esa sonrisa que a él solía atormentarlo. Frustrado, Mike retiró la mano. Y ya se disponía a marcharse cuando ella lo cogió del brazo y le dijo:

—No me gusta.

—Tendrías que ser un poco más clara. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

—James muere y todos tus viejos amiguetes reaparecen, como cuervos que revolotean sobre el cadáver.

—Tal vez no te guste, pero no puedes decirme que te sorprende. ¿Pensabas que la muerte de James iba a pasar inadvertida? Tarde o temprano iba a surtir su efecto. Como dijo hoy Edward, estamos todos conectados...

E inclinándose con un gesto teatral, musitó:

—... por el incendio.

Ella le soltó el brazo y retrocedió.

—Es probable, Mike. Pero yo no formo parte de esa extraña familia.

Los ojos de Jessica brillaron con más frialdad que nunca.

* * *

_Hola Chicas, gracias a todas las que habeis manifestado vuestro interés, mediante reviews, favoritos o alertas: Tina Nela, madaswan, la guajii y lunha222. _

_La historia tiene 31 capítulos, supongo que entre hoy y mañana los colgaré todos, ayer tanto el ordenador como yo estuvimos sin batería, pero he dormido como un tronco toda la noche y estoy con energías renovadas. Id haciendo vuestras apuestas a ver si acertais quién es el asesino, supongo que cada una de vosotras, así como las aproximadamente 30 lectoras que siguen esta historias, tendreis vuestras teorías, yo desde luego cuando la leí a estas alturas no acerté, a ver si sois más intuitivas que yo y vuestras apuestas son mejores._


	22. Capítulo 20

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

—Veo que el señor Vulturi no ha hecho ninguna mejora en su hogar desde la última vez que estuve aquí —dijo Edward mientras aparcaba el coche.

La caravana fija ocupaba ilegalmente una parcela yerma, y todo estaba en estado de abandono. Un perro musculoso, y de escasa pelambre, enseñaba sus dientes y tironeaba de la cadena que lo tenía atado a una estaca de metal.

—¿Cómo sabes que aún vive aquí? —tuvo que exclamar Bella a fin de hacerse oír sobre los ladridos feroces del can.

—He buscado su nombre en la guía de teléfonos mientras tú te duchabas.

—¿Crees que está en la casa?

—El tractor está aquí.

Aparcada a pocos metros de la puerta de la caravana había una camioneta con pintura de camuflaje militar y unos neumáticos casi tan altos como Bella. La bandera Estrellas y Barras de la Confederación colgaba de la antena de la radio.

—Tendría que vivir en la camioneta y tirar la caravana —observó ella con razón; de las dos, la camioneta se veía mucho mejor.

Bella había insistido en acompañar a Edward, y éste había esgrimido una única objeción. Si los hombres que la perseguían llegaban a localizarla en la caravana, no tendría forma de defenderse. Incluso si él le daba su pistola, dudaba de que ella fuera a usarla. Bella se estremecía cada vez que miraba el arma.

Y en el caso de dejarle el arma a ella, él no tendría otro modo de defenderse de un eventual ataque, excepto la fuerza bruta; no obstante, Edward no se consideraba un sujeto tan rudo como esos hombres que podían matar a alguien asfixiándolo con la almohada o incluso arrojar un coche al río y dejar ahogándose a la conductora.

La única solución era, pues, tener a mano a la vez la pistola y a Bella mientras le hacían esa visita al padre del finado Alec Vulturi.

Abrió la puerta del coche y apoyó en tierra firme el pie izquierdo. El perro se abalanzó como una fiera.

—Espero que la estaca sea resistente.

—¿Crees que una rosquilla lo calmará? —preguntó Bella y cogió la bolsa con las sobras de lo que habían comido como desayuno.

—Lo dudo. Parece cien por cien carnívoro.

Edward descendió del coche y se mantuvo muy lejos del perro, mientras se aproximaba a la caravana. Se había dejado la camisa fuera del pantalón para tapar con ella la pistola que llevaba en la cintura, y comprobó que estuviera oculta. El señor Vulturi no había sido muy cordial cinco años atrás. Hoy podría serlo aún menos, sobre todo si advertía que Edward lo visitaba con un arma de calibre 357.

Cuando Bella se le unió en la pequeña escalera que daba a la puerta, Edward la censuró con la mirada. Supuestamente ella debía de estar de incógnito, pero a Edward no se le ocurrió que sólo daba la impresión de ser una muchacha que se había puesto una gorra de béisbol porque su pelo estaba tal vez sucio.

No estaba maquillada ni arreglada, pero las facciones que la hacían tan fotogénica no eran fáciles de disimular. Vestía ahora unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Viéndola, Edward se dijo que tendría que haberle comprado ropa de una talla más grande. La camiseta de algodón estaba pegada a su torso y el pantalón le moldeaba las nalgas. El resultado era maravilloso, pero lejos de ser ideal cuando era necesario que Bella pasara inadvertida.

—Recuerda —dijo él—, si te reconoce te retiras de inmediato. Sin rezongos, ni protestas, ni nada. No digas nada que pueda dar una pista de dónde estamos parando. Ni tampoco...

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Edward.

—Sí, pero lo que vamos a hacer me sigue pareciendo una mala idea.

—No soy idiota. No soltaré ninguna información.

—De todos modos, sería conveniente que te quedaras en el coche.

—Soy mejor que tú a la hora de hacer preguntas.

Había argumentado eso mismo durante su discusión anterior acerca de si ella debía o no estar presente mientras él hablara con Vulturi. Él le había dicho que no de forma definitiva. Que se quedara en el coche, sin correr el riesgo de exponerse.

—Mi trabajo es entrevistar a la gente —había dicho ella—. Sé sacarles información, incluso cuando son reacios a darla.

—Yo también he conseguido arrancarte información.

—¡Atándome a una silla!

Edward no supo qué responder a algo así.

—Por otra parte —prosiguió ella—, tú sueles ser impaciente. Es muy probable que saques de quicio a Vulturi antes de que éste cuente algo útil.

Edward sabía por experiencia propia cuánto talento tenía ella para lograr que alguien hablara más de lo que pensaba. Sí, Bella sabría qué preguntas hacer, cómo hacerlas y cuándo. Una mirada de ella, un pestañeo de esos bellos ojos azules, y la otra persona solía irse de la lengua.

Por otra parte, y esto era lo principal, Edward temía que, si perdía de vista a Bella, ella se evaporaría para siempre. A ratos tenía recuerdos súbitos, como fogonazos, de Bella metida en el automóvil dentro del río, de su mano apoyada fútilmente contra la ventanilla.

Así que ahora, a causa de ello, Bella estaba a su lado.

Empezaron a subir los peldaños, pero, antes de que llegaran a la puerta de la caravana, ésta se abrió con una violenta corriente de aire y del interior se oyó una voz que bramaba:

—¡Silencio, maldito perro! ¡Estos ladridos me están volviendo loco!

El hombre arrojó algo que pareció un trozo de carne de cerdo proveniente de alguna lata. Tras pasar a apenas unos centímetros de la oreja de Edward, la cosa aterrizó con un sonoro plaf en medio de la mugrienta parcela. El perro se arrojó como si llevara días sin comer.

El hombre, que era muy alto, mantuvo con un hombro la puerta abierta y señaló un cartel que ponía «Propiedad privada» y que él mismo había colgado en un extremo de su caravana.

—¿Sabéis leer?

—¿Aro Vulturi?

—No. ¡Eso no es lo que pone allí!

Bella estaba en lo cierto. Apenas dos palabras y Edward ya había impacientado a Vulturi.

—¿Aro Vulturi? —repitió él.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere? —la pregunta iba dirigida a Edward, pero el hombre había fijado sus ojos redondos y brillantes en Bella.

—Mi nombre es Edward Masen. ¿Se acuerda usted de mí? El hombre dirigió los ojos hacia Edward. —¿Por qué tendría que acordarme?

—Yo estaba investigando el incendio de la comisaría. No nos conocemos en persona, pero llegué a hablar con usted por teléfono acerca de Alec.

Los ojos de Vulturi se contrajeron. Estudió al uno y al otro, adoptando una expresión de desconfianza. Finalmente miró a Edward.

—Recuerdo su apellido. Vagamente. Le dije entonces, y le vuelvo a decir ahora, que no quiero hablar acerca de Alec. Está muerto. Punto final. Ahora, déjeme tranquilo.

Acto seguido, volvió a meterse en la caravana y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Bella arremetió, saltó dos escalones y atrapó la puerta antes de que ésta se cerrara por completo.

—Lamentamos haber venido sin haberlo llamado antes, y prometemos no robarle mucho tiempo. Por favor, señor Vulturi. ¿Podemos hablar con usted apenas unos minutos?

Vulturi no había cerrado la puerta, pero los contemplaba lleno de inquietud.

—¿Para qué? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de aquello. Además, ¿quién es usted, señora?

—Bella Swan.

Edward no podía creer que ella le hubiese dicho su nombre a Vulturi, menos aún cuando él le había advertido enfáticamente que se mantuviera en el anonimato. De inmediato, para su gran indignación, ella extendió la mano derecha. Edward tuvo que reprimir el impulso de apartar esa mano antes de que Vulturi pudiera tocarla. Pero ella parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía, porque aquel saludo tuvo el efecto de desarmar al hombre.

Vulturi contempló la mano y pareció tan desconcertado por el gesto como Edward. Después se limpió la mano en el pantalón y se la estrechó.

—Supongo que puedo dedicarles uno o dos minutos —gruñó. Les dio la espalda y ellos dos lo siguieron dentro de la caravana. Bella le sonrió a Edward y él frunció el ceño.

El interior de la caravana era más opresivo que el exterior. El suelo estaba inclinado, por lo que debieron andar cuesta arriba hasta llegar al sillón que Vulturi les ofrecía. Aunque el sillón estaba cubierto de mugre, Bella se sentó allí sin dudar un solo instante. Edward tuvo sus dudas, pero a la postre se sentó al lado de ella.

Aparte del sillón, que abarcaba prácticamente todo el ancho de la caravana, había una mesa auxiliar redonda, cubierta de un paño chillón con motivos hawaianos, que separaba el salón de la cocina, una mesa de comedor arrimada contra una pared y dos sillas metidas bajo la mesa.

No había televisor, notó Edward. Ni periódicos. Eso explicaba por qué Vulturi no había reaccionado al oír el nombre de Bella.

En efecto, el hombre parecía haberse desconectado del resto del mundo. Había tapiado todas las ventanas con una especie de cartulina negra. Los pliegos estaban tan bien pegados que impedían la entrada de la luz natural. Había una sola luz artificial, una bombilla desnuda y amarillenta que los hacía parecer enfermos de ictericia. La luz brillaba justo encima de la cabeza de Vulturi, toda rapada aunque sin afeitar desde hacía un tiempo.

El hombre llevaba unos pantalones militares cortados por encima de las rodillas, de modo que los bolsillos colgaban a lo largo de las piernas andrajosas. Sus botas negras, también militares, brillaban como nuevas; pero estaban desatadas y Vulturi no llevaba calcetines. Completaba el uniforme una chaqueta sin gracia, de color verde oliva, más una colección de elaborados tatuajes.

Los tatuajes representaban sobre todo armas letales o símbolos de destrucción. El más detallado abarcaba un bíceps y un hombro. Era la ilustración de la muerte personificada: un esqueleto que blandía en una mano la bandera de la Confederación y, en la otra, un sable que goteaba sangre.

Vulturi enganchó la punta de una de sus botas en la pata cromada de una de las sillas del comedor y la atrajo hacia sí, arrastrándola por el suelo de linóleo hasta su sillón. Entonces se sentó en ella. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, lo cual hizo vibrar las placas de identificación que pendían de una cadena de plata en su cuello, y finalmente los miró.

Bella rompió el fuego, preguntándole con amabilidad:

—¿Sirvió usted en el ejército, señor Vulturi?

—No en el ejército oficial.

—Ya veo.

Al parecer, Vulturi estaba afiliado a cierto grupo paramilitar. Cada palmo de las paredes en el que no había cartulina negra se veía cubierto de fotos. En las fotos aparecían hombres con traje de faena, hombres con pasamontañas, hombres que sujetaban por la correa a unos perros de aspecto feroz y con collares repletos de púas, hombres con un pie apoyado sobre el cadáver de un ciervo, hombres armados hasta los dientes.

En el suelo había numerosos catálogos de armas, con sus páginas dobladas o mordidas por un perro. El único remanso de pulcritud en medio de tanto desorden era una estantería de tres niveles, hecha con bloques de cemento y tablones de contrachapado. Los tablones habían sido envueltos en fieltro. Y en ellos, dispuestos como en un museo, podía verse una profusa colección de armas de mano, rifles, escopetas, cuchillos, bayonetas, trípodes, una bandolera y, lo más inquietante de todo, unas granadas de mano. Todas las armas estaban tan lustradas que refulgían bajo la luz amarilla. De hecho, un olor de lubricante se extendía por la caravana.

—Siento mucho lo de su hijo, señor Vulturi —dijo Bella, intentando nuevamente empezar un diálogo. Vulturi alzó los ojos con expresión dubitativa.

—¿Conoció usted a Alec?

—No —admitió ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué interés tiene usted en este asunto?

—Soy amiga y socia del señor Masen —dijo ella y, antes de que él pudiera hacer otra pregunta, añadió—: Perder un hijo tan joven es una tragedia.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Alec no era joven. Era lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse solo. Y él y yo no nos veíamos desde hacía..., mmm..., por lo menos desde un año antes de que muriera. La última vez que lo vi, le dije que ya estaba bien, que me desentendía de él, que estaba harto de sacarlo todo el tiempo de sus apuros. Supongo que me tomó la palabra, porque la vez siguiente que supe de él fue cuando me avisaron de que había muerto en aquel incendio de la comisaría.

—Tiene que haber sido muy duro para usted. Malinterpretando lo que Bella quería decir, Vulturi contestó:

—No tanto. Pero ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que ese muchacho entró y salió de la cárcel.

Bella miró hacia atrás y descubrió una foto enmarcada, puesta sobre la mesa auxiliar. La calidad era pobre, y los colores, demasiado vivaces, pero el atuendo resultaba inconfundible, tanto como la mirada repleta de odio de aquel hombre con capucha puntiaguda.

Vulturi acompañó la mirada de Bella. Y enseguida, después de girarse, dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa:

—Mi padre.

—¿Usted es del Klan? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Usted es agente del FBI?

—No. Bombero.

—Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no. ¿Qué diferencia supone eso para usted?

—Ninguna.

Bella dijo entonces:

—Señor Vulturi, aquel día Alec fue encarcelado a raíz de una agresión, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí. Quiero decir... Eso dicen.

—¿Conoce usted los pormenores de su encarcelación?

—¿Pormenores?

—Los motivos. La clase de delito que cometió.

—No. Todo cuanto me dijeron fue que se trataba de una agresión —explicó Vulturi—. Eso fue más tarde, ¿sabe? Cuando Alec ya había muerto. Y no cambió mucho las cosas el saber qué había hecho. Sea como fuere, él nunca me dijo...

—¿Él? —repitió Edward, interrumpiéndolo e inclinándose hacia delante.

—Un tío —la expresión de Vulturi se volvió beligerante, en obvia respuesta a la intromisión de Edward. No agregó nada hasta que Edward volvió a su postura original—. Un policía. Vino a decirme que ninguno de los objetos personales de Alec había sobrevivido al incendio.

—¿Recuerda el apellido de ese policía? —Preguntó Edward—. ¿Era Whitherdale?

—No me acuerdo.

—¿Newton?

—He dicho que no me acuerdo.

Bella golpeó el muslo de Edward con su rodilla, diciéndole de este modo que le dejara hacer las preguntas a ella, puesto que su intervención le había caído mal a Vulturi.

—Por lo tanto, ¿usted nunca supo qué hizo Alec, por qué fue ese día a la comisaría? —dijo ella.

Vulturi soltó un bufido que podía ser tanto de disgusto como irónico.

—Ni idea. En su vida hizo de todo. Su madre se marchó y lo dejó a mi cargo. Y él fue un niño difícil desde el principio. Siempre faltaba a la escuela. O causaba problemas las veces que iba. Lo expulsaron. Cosas así. El profesor de gimnasia le ordenó que corriera un par de vueltas adicionales y él le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz. No terminó la secundaria —dijo con un ademán desdeñoso—. Yo tampoco lo obligué a retomar los estudios. No soy un gran defensor de la educación pública. Las escuelas sólo te enseñan lo que el Gobierno quiere que aprendas. Y no la verdad. No la verdadera historia de este país.

Hizo una pausa como si aguardara que ellos discrepasen con lo que acababa de afirmar, pero como no lo hicieron continuó:

—Traté de disciplinarlo, de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero... —hizo otro gesto desdeñoso—. Era uno de esos niños que han nacido con mala estrella. Robaba, mentía, reñía con el primero que lo mirase de forma un poco rara. Una vez mató al gato de una vecina porque no lo dejaba dormir. El animal había pasado la noche entera maullando al pie de su ventana. Al día siguiente, Alec fue a la caravana vecina y estranguló al gato delante de la mujer. Ella amenazó con llamar a la policía, pero no lo hizo. O quizá los policías no se interesaron en el caso de un gato muerto y por eso no aparecieron esa vez.

De improviso, Vulturi se sentó en el borde de la silla y agitó el dedo índice.

—Pero el asunto de la chica, ¿saben qué? Oh, oh... —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ése fue un mal paso, claro que sí.

—¿El asunto de la chica? —preguntó Bella, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara aguda.

Vulturi volvió a acomodarse en la silla y cruzó nuevamente los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Parecía que tenía veintidós años en vez de doce —dijo con desprecio—. En mi opinión, ella era una pequeña tonta que se asustó cuando vio sangre, al perder la virginidad, y entonces acusó a Alec. Pero no creo que él la forzara a hacer nada.

Edward sintió en el estómago una punzada de repugnancia, y sospechó que Bella estaba sintiendo algo semejante. La muerte de Alec Vulturi no era una grave pérdida para la humanidad. Hasta su padre lo tenía por un ladrón, un sujeto pendenciero, un violador.

Sin embargo, ¿todo era debido a su personalidad? Al morir, había estado bajo custodia policial. La tarea para la cual han prestado juramento los agentes del orden es precisamente la de proteger a cada miembro de la sociedad, sin importar lo repugnante que sea el individuo o lo abyecto que sea el crimen. Ésa era la costumbre que prevalecía hasta que la sociedad cambiara las reglas.

No obstante, era improbable que Aro Vulturi pudiera ayudarlos a probar algo así. Parecía no saber más que Edward sobre el arresto de su hijo.

—El policía que vino a verlo —dijo Edward—, ¿le mencionó que la autopsia de Alec revelaba que había muerto a causa de una grave fractura en el cráneo, y no debido a quemaduras o a inhalación de humo?

—Sí. Dijo que le habían destrozado la cabeza en una pelea justo antes de que lo detuvieran. Dijo que los oficiales que lo llevaron ignoraban la gravedad de la herida hasta que Alec empezó a comportarse de forma extraña. Iban a conducirlo a un hospital y hacerle unas radiografías, pero justo entonces estalló el incendio. Aunque la herida de la cabeza no lo mató, habría muerto de todos modos —dijo, y se rascó la barbilla—. Por cierto, me alegró saber que su muerte fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que no sufrió. Y que no tuvo que responder por el incendio y por todos quienes fallecieron. Eso sí que fue algo serio.

Tras un silencio prolongado, Edward quiso saber:

—¿Dónde está enterrado Alec?

Vulturi se puso en pie y fue en busca de un objeto colocado en un estante que había encima de la cabeza de Bella. En el estante había una pequeña estatuilla de Jesús con las palmas de las manos ensangrentadas, una esvástica de metal soldada a un tubo y una caja de cartón con capacidad para unos dos litros de helado.

—Alec.

Edward y Bella contemplaron la caja, de forma cilindrica, que Vulturi les entregó para que inspeccionaran. —Usted incineró sus restos —dijo Edward.

—Yo no fui. El policía me dijo que no quedaba casi nada de él, mucho menos después de la autopsia, y que la institución policial se sentía mal porque él había muerto mientras estaba encarcelado, de modo que propusieron hacerse cargo de los trámites y los gastos de la incineración, siempre que yo no me opusiera. Dije que sí. Firmé un papel en el que los autorizaba a incinerarlo. Unos días más tarde, me trajeron esto.

Edward dirigió la mirada hacia Bella; ella lo miró a su vez. Ambos tenían un comentario que hacer acerca de esta información, pero lo harían solamente al estar a solas.

Aro Vulturi dejó a Alec en su lugar de reposo y volvió a sentarse. Edward dijo:

—Nunca he podido finalizar mi investigación acerca de la muerte de su hijo, señor Vulturi.

—¿Por qué?

—Una serie de circunstancias suspendieron mi investigación. Pero ahora han surgido nuevas pruebas.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Todavía no puedo revelarlas, y no lo haré hasta que haya reunido todos los elementos necesarios.

—Por eso hemos venido aquí —intervino Bella—. ¿Podría usted ayudar al señor Masen respondiendo unas preguntas, especialmente ciertas preguntas acerca de la detención de Alec?

—Pues ya les he dicho que no sé nada. ¿No han hablado con la policía? ¿No tienen ellos unos archivos?

Soslayando la pregunta, Edward inquirió:

—¿Sabe usted los nombres de algunos amigos de Alec?

—No.

—¿Tenía enemigos?

Vulturi resopló.

—Seguro que tenía montones, pero yo no los conocí. —¿No sabe usted con quién riñó aquella noche, o quién pudo haberle pegado tan duramente y fracturarle el cráneo?

—No.

—¿No se lo ha contado nadie? Vulturi se incorporó impacientemente.

—Ya he dicho que no.

—¿Alec tenía un empleo? —insistió Edward.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—¿Se veía con alguna mujer?

—Probablemente todas las noches y dos veces los sábados —dijo con una mueca orgullosa—. Pero no con una mujer en particular. Yo no conocí a ninguna.

—¿Sabe usted dónde vivía su hijo por aquel entonces?

—No.

Fue como llegar a un callejón sin salida. Hubo otro largo momento de silencio. Finalmente Bella dijo:

—Usted acaba de mencionar que no se rescató ninguna pertenencia de Alec.

—Nada. Las cosas que ellos habían sacado de sus bolsillos al detenerlo se quemaron. Lo mismo que la lista de ellas. Pero ese policía recordaba las cosas que llevaba Alec consigo.

—¿Mencionó algo en particular? ¿Un arma?

—No. Sólo lo habitual. Un poco de dinero. Sesenta dólares y treinta y siete centavos. El policía me los pagó. Dijo que Alec también tenía una llave; pero no encontraron la llave, y yo no habría sabido a qué sitio pertenecía. Y unos cigarrillos. Eso es todo.

Edward volvió a inclinarse hacia delante.

—¿Alec fumaba?

—Desde niño. Solía robarnos el tabaco a mí y a mi padre, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fumara hasta tres o cuatro cajetillas diarias. Nunca menos de una. —Con un dedo, apuntó a la foto del hombre de Ku Klux Klan—. Una vez, fuimos todos a una feria itinerante. Mi padre le compró a Alec un mechero. Uno de verdad. Había una chica desnuda en el mechero. Era..., ¿cómo se dice?..., un holograma. Si dabas la vuelta al mechero de cierto modo, las piernas de ella se abrían.

Vulturi dirigió hacia Bella una mirada maliciosa.

—Mi padre pensó que era divertido. Alec se sintió como si fuera un adulto. Y le encantó el mechero. Aunque no lo usara para encender un pitillo, jugueteaba con él sin parar. Era como un tic nervioso que tenía.

—¿Cree usted que la policía hubiese reparado en un mechero tan singular? —dijo Edward—. ¿Se lo mencionaron?

—No. Yo incluso pregunté por el mechero. La respuesta fue que no recordaban que Alec tuviera uno.

—¿Un fumador compulsivo sin un mechero? ¿Esto no le llamó la atención a la policía?

—Yo le cuento lo que él me dijo —repuso Vulturi, con la mirada algo perdida, y añadió apesadumbrado—: Me habría gustado conservar ese mechero. Como un recuerdo, ¿saben?, tanto de Alec como de mi padre. Pero supongo que Alec lo extravió, o se lo robaron, o algo semejante. Así como se ha cagado en todas las cosas valiosas de su vida, supongo que lo mismo hizo con el mechero.

Edward y Bella se miraron nuevamente. Luego Edward volvió a dirigirse a Vulturi:

—¿Se le ocurre alguna cosa, algún detalle que pueda ser útil para mi investigación? ¿Hay algún sitio en especial al que a Alec le gustara ir? ¿Un lugar que él frecuentara?

—Como ya he dicho, no estábamos en contacto.

—¿Alec era miembro de alguna pandilla? —Preguntó Edward, mirando las fotos clavadas con tachuelas en la pared—. ¿Formaba parte de alguna banda?

—No, que yo sepa —contestó Vulturi—. Quise que se uniera conmigo y unos muchachos más. Era habilidoso con las armas y le gustaba internarse en el bosque, pero no tenía la paciencia necesaria para ser un buen cazador. Era demasiado nervioso. Un buen soldado necesita disciplina. Y a Alec no le gustaba que nadie le dijera qué hacer.

Edward estaba decepcionado porque la entrevista con Vulturi no hubiera dado más de sí, pero no se le ocurrían nuevas preguntas. Consultó en silencio a Bella y ella repuso sacudiendo la cabeza. Al no ver motivos para prolongar la visita, le agradecieron a Vulturi el haberles dedicado parte de su tiempo. Bella se retiró siguiendo a Edward. Vulturi ordenó a su perro que se calmara, pero la bestia no dejaba de gruñir, y hasta se le erizó el pelo del lomo mientras, con ojos hundidos, miraba cómo Bella subía al automóvil.

El amo contemplaba a Bella con expresión igual de hambrienta. Y en un tono confidencial le dijo a Edward:

—Tiene usted un melocotoncito muy dulce y jugoso, Masen.

—Gracias —alcanzó a responder él.

—Ella es la reportera de televisión que ha desaparecido, ¿no es cierto?

Edward saltó los últimos peldaños y se giró bruscamente.

—Relájese —dijo Vulturi, mientras bajaba él también los escalones—. No voy a delatarla. Tengo el mayor respeto del mundo por un bonito trasero como el de ella.

Vulturi miró a Edward y le guiñó un ojo. Después:

—Creen que hay gato encerrado en ese incendio y en la muerte de mi hijo, ¿no es así? Están tratando de pescar a unos polis deshonestos y de sacar a la luz la corrupción de la maldita policía.

—Algo por el estilo.

Vulturi sonrió, mostrando unas coronas de oro en casi todas sus muelas.

—Que tengan mucha fuerza —dijo, extendiendo el puño con los nudillos hacia arriba.

Edward miró los tatuajes en los nudillos de Vulturi. Acto seguido, chocó un puño contra el del hombre.

La muerte personificada se movió nerviosamente, mientras cada músculo de Vulturi se contraía.

—Sé implacable, hermano. Odio a esos hijos de puta.


	23. Capítulo 21

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Bella miró a Edward de soslayo y entrechocó sus dos puños.

—¿Sois buenos amigos, ahora?

—Somos hermanos, en realidad. Porque trato de sacar a la luz la corrupción existente en la policía.

—Ah.

Mientras se alejaban de allí, Bella echó una última mirada hacia la caravana y se estremeció de asco.

—Me ha dado escalofríos.

—Ha vertido conceptos elogiosos sobre ti.

—¿Dijo algo de mí? ¿El qué?

—No te gustaría saberlo. Pero también te ha reconocido como la chica de la televisión a la que todo el mundo está buscando. Al ver su reacción de sorpresa, Edward dijo:

—No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos. Me ha dicho claramente que odia a la policía.

—Y al mundo entero. Siento lástima por Alec Vulturi.

—Tu Alec violó a una niña de doce años.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero... Fue criado con odio. Da la impresión de que en su corta vida no ha conocido un solo día de amor o de afecto.

—Su abuelo le regaló un mechero, no lo olvides.

—Con una chica desnuda.

Su indignación lo hizo sonreír.

—Desde luego, no es el recuerdo que uno espera de un abuelo, como un reloj de bolsillo, pero demuestra que allí hubo cierto afecto. Obviamente aquel regalo era importante para Alec.

—Sin embargo, faltó entre todos los objetos que según el anónimo policía llevaba Alec consigo el día en que lo detuvieron.

—Vaya, vaya. Es llamativo que se olvidara de un mechero lascivo cuando fue capaz de recordar la cantidad exacta de dinero que Alec llevaba en los bolsillos, incluso los treinta y siete centavos.

—Lo incineraron para que sus restos no pudieran ser examinados de nuevo.

—Un trabajo bien hecho —dejó caer Edward, y se quedó pensando. Después dijo airadamente—: Han borrado todas las pruebas, Bella. Y lo han hecho bien. No nos han dejado nada.

—No puedo seguir jugando a Nancy Drew (_detective aficionada __protagonista__de varias series de novelas de __misterio__para niños y adolescentes, creado por el __escritorestadounidenseEdward Stratemeyer_) para siempre. No puedo esconderme toda la vida.

—Pero si asomas de tu escondite, tal vez tu vida no dure mucho.

—Eso habíamos decidido. Entonces, ¿cómo sigue esta historia? ¿Alguna idea?

—Si vuelvo a acercarme a Mike Newton, no hará sino darme la espalda y mandarme a la mierda. O algo peor, si es él quien nos persigue. Y no quiero correr el riesgo de conducirte a ellos.

—Eso nos deja a Jacob Black.

—Quien está en su torre de marfil, en el capitolio local, protegido por los guardias y dentro de su majestuoso despacho. No podría llegar a él sin que me arrestasen. E incluso si pudiera, él no va alzar las manos rindiéndose para confesármelo todo.

—James y Riley Biers están muertos.

—Es verdad. Ellos no pueden hablar.

De pronto, Bella recordó algo que Edward le había contado la noche previa.

—¿Y qué me dices de Riley hijo?

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Lo pescaste mirándote y mirando a Mike Newton al acabar el funeral. Y me has dicho que Mike se puso nervioso al verlo.

—Nervioso o furioso, no lo sé. Pero Riley hijo estaba definitivamente alterado.

—¿Alterado? Es un policía —arguyó Bella.

—Sí. Pero no nos miraba como lo hace un policía. Disimulaba fatal. No era la mirada discreta de alguien que vigila.

—Dos hombres que se ven desde hace años, charlando en el funeral de un amigo en común. ¿Qué elemento de esa escena podría alterar a un policía? —conjeturó ella, en voz alta—. ¿Por qué le habría molestado que Mike Newton y tú conversarais? Sin embargo, puesto que le molestaba, ¿por qué no se arrimó a ver qué ocurría? Más aún, ¿por qué no se acercó a hablar con vosotros?

Edward se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo y miró a Bella.

—Tal vez deberíamos preguntárselo.

—Tal vez, sí.

—De once de la mañana a siete de la tarde —dijo ella—. Salvo que haya cambiado desde que lo entrevisté.

Edward giró la cabeza tan velozmente que su cuello hizo un ruido.

—¿Has entrevistado a Riley hijo?

—Cuando murió su padre.

Sintiendo la excitación de estar a punto de contar una historia interesante, Bella echó una ojeada a su reloj.

—Ahora mismo debe de estar en su horario de almuerzo. Podemos atraparlo allí.

—¿Sabes dónde suele comer?

Ella asintió, feliz.

—Siempre en el mismo lugar.

Él la miró fijamente un rato más y le dijo:

—Hoy eres una caja de sorpresas. ¿Adonde vamos?

—Aquí es —dijo Bella y apuntó con un dedo. Era la típica casa en el típico barrio de clase media. —¿Come siempre en su casa?

—Todos los días —repuso ella—. Me contó que le gusta echarse una siesta energética. Por eso regresa al hogar, se come un bocadillo y duerme unos veinte minutos, antes de volver al trabajo.

—Un hombre de costumbres arraigadas.

—Así parece.

—Y algo raro.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cada loco con su tema.

—Lo llegaste a conocer bastante.

—No tanto. Lo he entrevistado en tres ocasiones, y el tema ha sido siempre su padre. Pero me quedó el recuerdo de esto, de su hora de almuerzo.

Edward aparcó frente a la casa. Era una vivienda blanca con postigos verdes y un antejardín muy bien cuidado.

—Tú eres una prófuga de la justicia —indicó Edward, mientras apagaba el motor—. Él es un policía. Y estás a punto de llamar al timbre de su casa.

—He hecho cosas mucho más locas —repuso Bella, abriendo la puerta del lado del copiloto—. Y desde que me secuestraste, las nociones de normalidad y de comportamiento sano han dejado de tener validez.

Llegaron a la entrada y Bella llamó a la puerta. Aguardaron, pero transcurrió un minuto y nadie les respondía.

—Duerme profundamente —dijo Edward—. O acaso está dentro, apuntándonos con su revólver al tiempo que solicita refuerzos. Sin embargo, esta imagen no se corresponde con el hombre a quien vi ayer. Él no es Harry el Sucio.

Bella inclinó a un lado la cabeza, como si prestara atención a algo.

—¿Oyes? ¿Agua que corre?

Bella siguió la pista del sonido hasta un rincón de la casa y más allá, a lo largo de una pared lateral, hasta el fondo. Caminando tras ella, Edward echó un vistazo atrás por si hubiera alguien en aquella plácida calle arbolada apuntándole por la espalda. Si había un francotirador, él no lo veía. Pero no verlo ¿significaba que no existía?

Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo en ese preciso instante Butch y Sundance. ¿Buscando en su cabaña algo que no hubiesen visto el día anterior? ¿Habían recibido la orden, a primera hora de la mañana, de volver y eliminar el doble problema que suponían Edward Masen y Bella Swan? Al hallar abandonada la cabaña, ¿estaban ahora mismo rastreando la ciudad entera, buscando en cada hotel o motel a un par de recién llegados que respondieran a las descripciones físicas de Bella y de él? ¿O simplemente retozaban allí, a la espera de que ellos dos regresasen? En cualquiera de los casos, estaba convencido de que ese par de asesinos a sueldo seguía adelante con el caso, que no los abandonarían hasta llegar al final.

Su paranoia, por lo tanto, no era una reacción exagerada. Ni un dislate. De modo que decidió seguir espiando a sus espaldas.

Riley hijo tenía un bonito jardín trasero. Había allí un cajón de arena y unos columpios, pero también una exuberante extensión de césped san agustín y numerosos parterres con flores. Con ayuda de una manguera dotada de una boquilla especial, Riley hijo estaba regando unas flores rojas de un follaje verde ceroso. Se hallaba de espaldas a ellos y no advirtió que se acercaban.

Para anunciarse, Bella dijo:

—Qué begonias más bonitas. Éstas deben de ser de las híbridas que aman el sol.

Tanto le impresionó a Riley verlos que la manguera se le cayó de las manos. La presión del agua provocó un viboreo y el agua se irrigó salvajemente hasta que él pareció recobrar la lucidez necesaria para abalanzarse y cerrar el grifo. Vestía de civil. Llevaba una insignia de chapa en el cinturón, pero Edward notó que no estaba armado.

Su mirada revoloteó de Bella a él, y de él a Bella. A ella le dijo, por fin:

—Se la busca por un crimen.

—Yo no maté a James Whitherdale.

—Peter y Jared creen que lo hizo usted.

—Se equivocan.

Luego miró a Edward:

—¿Qué haces con ella?

—Queremos hacerte algunas preguntas.

—¿Acerca de qué?

Aquel jardín suburbano era un rincón benigno y apacible; sin embargo, Edward se sentía vulnerable.

—Vamos dentro.

Riley hijo, que en verdad hubiese tenido que estar leyéndole a Bella sus derechos, parecía más dispuesto a salir disparado, a mearse encima o a vomitar en las begonias. Después de meditarlo un buen rato, asintió y los condujo a una galería cerrada, una especie de invernadero. Al hacerlo caminó delante de ellos, algo que un policía inteligente no habría hecho jamás.

La galería tenía muebles informales. Bella escogió una silla de mimbre. Edward ocupó el sillón adyacente y Riley permaneció en pie.

—No puedo permitir que os marchéis de aquí. Lo sabéis.

En otras circunstancias, su postura agresiva habría resultado cómica. Edward no tembló y dijo:

—¿Hay alguien más aquí?

Riley negó con la cabeza.

—Mi mujer trabaja como voluntaria en el hospital dos días por semana. Deja a los niños en casa de su madre. ¿Vuestro plan es tenernos como rehenes?

La idea era tan ridicula que Bella ni siquiera se dignó a comentarla; en cambio, dijo:

—La última vez que nos vimos, su esposa estaba embarazada. —De nuestro hijo, sí. Después tuvimos una hija. Nacieron con poco más de un año de diferencia.

—Mis tardías felicitaciones.

El hombre parecía desconfiar de semejante amabilidad. Se relamía nerviosamente y esto llamó la atención de Bella y Edward. Vieron entonces, de cerca, que la boca y la mandíbula de Riley estaban desencajadas. Mientras la boca se estiraba hacia la izquierda de su cara, la mandíbula se estiraba hacia la derecha. Y su nariz también se había torcido. Edward se preguntó qué clase de accidente le había descompuesto de tal forma el rostro, y no pudo evitar una comparación entre el hijo y el finado padre.

Riley padre había sido un hombre medianamente atractivo, alto y esbelto, no musculoso, pero sin duda más fornido que su hijo. Hasta la mañana en que había amanecido con Lauren Mallory, Edward solía ver de vez en cuando a Riley padre, gracias a la mediación de James. Se habían cruzado en un par de ocasiones, siempre en eventos sociales y siempre hallándose presente James. Parecía un tío amable. No muy sociable, aunque nadie lo era comparado con James, que era siempre el centro de atención. Al lado de James, nadie lograba brillar. Pero Riley padre no habría brillado sin James. Se mostraba reservado, serio, un hombre capaz de intimidar con su estoicismo.

Edward no veía nada en el hijo que le recordara al padre, y las diferencias entre ambos iban más allá de lo físico. El hijo no era impasible como el padre. Era inestable. Su labio superior estaba bañado en sudor y no podía mantener la mirada fija en ningún punto durante mucho tiempo.

A pesar de estos indicios de inseguridad, hizo otro vano intento por parecer valeroso. Y dirigiéndose a Edward, soltó:

—Abandonaste la ciudad después de haber caído en desgracia. ¿Para qué has vuelto?

—¿De modo que me reconociste ayer, en el funeral de James?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y por qué no te acercaste a saludar? ¿Acaso fue porque recordaste las razones por las cuales me echaron del trabajo y tuve que marcharme de la ciudad?

Riley volvió a humedecerse los labios.

—Recuerdo que mi padre hablaba acerca de ello.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué decía al respecto?

—Yo... no recuerdo los detalles. Sólo que te viste envuelto en cierta clase de escándalo sexual con una chica que apareció muerta —dijo, y miró a Bella—. ¿Estás compinchada con él? Podría hacer que tuvierais aquí, en dos minutos, a toda la policía.

Bella ni siquiera pestañeó. En cuanto a Edward, esbozó una sonrisa.

En lugar de proseguir con lo que obviamente era una amenaza inútil, Riley hijo parecía más cerca de romper a llorar.

—Sea lo que sea lo que intentáis hacer, os van a atrapar.

—¿Y qué crees que intentamos hacer? —preguntó Edward sin perder la calma.

—Evadir la captura.

—A mí nadie me busca.

—¡Pero a ella sí! —Exclamó, con la voz a punto de quebrarse—. Y tú la estás ayudando e...

—E incitando, lo sé. Siéntate —dijo Edward, desbaratando cualquier clase de amenaza.

El otro pareció arrugarse. Se dejó caer en la silla a sus espaldas. Dio la impresión de que tenía náuseas. Edward temió que sufriera un infarto antes de que le diera tiempo a hacer las preguntas más importantes, de modo que empezó por algo sencillo:

—No vi a tu madre ayer en el funeral.

—Ella está en... en una residencia... Alzheimer.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Bella.

—También yo —dijo Edward.

—Al principio pensé que los síntomas eran parte de su desasosiego tras la muerte de papá, pero después la cosa fue a peor. Ya no me quedaba tranquilo dejándola sola. Hace dos años que está allí.

—Tiene que haber sido un duro golpe para ella.

Riley miró a Bella y preguntó:

—¿El qué?

—La muerte de su padre.

—Claro que sí. Fue terrible para todos.

—Recuérdame lo que ocurrió —dijo Edward.

—Fue demasiado doloroso. Prefiero no hablar de ello.

Edward le devolvió una mirada desprovista de compasión.

A regañadientes, Riley accedió a hablar:

—Papá tenía el día libre. De modo que fue al supermercado en lugar de mamá. Cuando regresaba, vio que unos muchachos discutían en un callejón. Usó el teléfono móvil y llamó a la policía. Le dijeron que no tardarían en acudir a poner orden. —Alzó los hombros angostos y soltó un suspiro por su boca torcida—. Sólo podemos especular acerca de lo que ocurrió después. Lo más probable es que la discusión se volviera de pronto violenta y papá temiese que alguien resultara herido antes de que llegase la patrulla. En cualquier caso, lo cierto es que se apeó del coche y fue al callejón.

Riley hizo una breve pausa y volvió a resoplar.

—Cuando llegaron los policías, papá estaba tumbado en la calle. Le habían dado un balazo en el estómago. Estaba aturdido. Se desangró antes de que llegara la ambulancia —dijo mirando a Edward, luego a Bella, y nuevamente a Edward—. Eso fue todo.

—El caso sigue sin resolverse, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward.

—No hubo demasiados indicios —explicó Riley hijo—. Ni armas, ni testigos directos. Nada en lo que basar una investigación.

—Así que el asesino está libre... Eso tiene que ser frustrante.

La reflexión de Bella hizo que Riley bajara la cabeza.

—No se imagina cuánto.

Tras un silencio, Edward inquirió:

—¿Quién ha investigado el crimen?

Riley alzó los ojos.

—Bueno, varios detectives. Todo el departamento de policía se entusiasmó con la idea de atrapar al asesino. O a los asesinos. Ya sabéis lo que ocurre cuando matan a un policía —añadió, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Bella, en referencia nada sutil al homicidio de James Whitherdale.

Edward dijo:

—¿Estuvo James tras el caso? ¿Y Mike Newton?

—Entre otros.

La mención de aquellos nombres lo había puesto aún más nervioso.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le dijo a Edward.

—Porque, después del incendio, sus nombres, junto con el de Jacob Black, siempre se asocian con el de tu padre.

—¿Su padre solía hablar de aquello? —preguntó Bella.

—¿Del incendio? No —repuso precipitadamente—. Nunca hablaba. Casi nunca.

—¿Por qué no?

—Odiaba todo ese asunto de ser un héroe.

—El incendio fue un momento decisivo de su carrera y de su vida —dijo Edward—. Sin embargo, ¿no hablaba de ello?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera en privado? ¿Ni siquiera a tu madre o a ti? Riley hijo miró a Bella antes de hablar.

—Los periodistas no le daban tregua. Pero a papá no le gustaba toda esa publicidad. No le gustaba tanto jaleo.

—James y los otros sí que armaron un gran jaleo —afirmó Edward.

—Papá no quería aprovecharse de una tragedia.

—¿Eso perjudicó su amistad con los otros tres, que sí lo hacían?

—No.

—¿No?

—No.

—Vale —dijo Edward, luego dejó pasar unos segundos y preguntó—: ¿Cuándo viste a James Whitherdale por última vez?

—¿Cuándo hablé con él por última vez? En el entierro de papá.

—¿No lo viste después? —dijo Edward, sorprendido—. Esto fue hace mucho tiempo, Riley.

—Bueno, lo había visto de manera casual en la comisaría. Pero no..., no de forma social, ni nada de eso. ¿Por qué es tan importante?

—Porque horas antes de ser asesinado, James le dijo a la señorita Swan que deseaba contarle una historia que sería una noticia bomba. Antes de que pudiera hablar, la drogaron y a él lo asesinaron. ¿Tienes alguna sospecha de cuál puede ser esa historia?

Riley se puso en pie de forma brusca, como un títere fuera de control.

—No tengo la menor idea. Como ya he dicho, llevaba años sin tener una charla en privado con James.

Acto seguido, clavó los ojos en Bella y la apuntó con un dedo tembloroso:

—Señorita, está usted detenida.

—Hoy no —dijo Edward, incorporándose también. De inmediato, Bella hizo lo mismo. Entonces Edward avanzó, poco menos que acorralando a Riley contra la silla donde había estado sentado.

—¿Qué sabes de la noche en que James murió?

—Nada.

Edward lo miró severamente. Riley hijo se retorció como un insecto a punto de ser prendido con alfileres.

—No sé nada excepto que ella lo ha matado —tartamudeó—. No trabajo en el departamento de homicidios, pero algo he oído decir. Lo mismo que todo el mundo. Es un caso importante. Peter y Jared han reunido pruebas sólidas de que es ella quien ha matado a James.

—Se equivocan —dijo Edward—. O tú mientes ahora, o esos dos detectives hacen correr rumores falsos. No tienen pruebas sólidas porque no hay ninguna prueba. Cuando veas a Peter y Jared, diles que eso es lo que opino.

Para enfatizar lo dicho, le propinó a Riley un golpe suave en el pecho y soltó:

—Ahora la señorita Swan y yo nos vamos de aquí, Riley.

—No puedo permitir que hagáis eso.

—Nos marchamos, y tú no harás nada para impedirlo —dijo Edward con una mirada severa, después le indicó a Bella con una seña que avanzara hacia la salida. Ella salió en primer lugar. Como era de esperar, Riley no hizo nada por detenerlos.

Edward caminaba despacio, sin perder la calma, pero en cuanto doblaron la esquina dejó de fingir, cogió a Bella del codo y la arrastró hasta el coche, mientras buscaba en esa calle tan pacífica algún indicio de los dos hombres del sedán marrón y aguzaba el oído en busca de alguna sirena de la policía.

Riley hijo no perdió el tiempo. Usó su móvil y marcó un número previamente memorizado. No era el 911, ni ningún otro número de la policía.

Esperaba dar con un mensaje grabado, no tener que hablar directamente con nadie, pero una voz atendió al cabo del tercer zumbido.

—Habla Riley hijo.

—¿Qué?

—¿A que no adivinas quién me acaba de hacer una visita sorpresa a casa?

—No quiero adivinar nada. Quiero saberlo ya mismo.

—Bella Swan.

Hubo una pausa de total desconcierto. Después:

—No me digas. Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

—Ella en persona, muy confiada.

—¿Y para qué quiso verte?

—Para preguntarme si sé algo acerca de cierta historia que James se disponía a contarle la noche en que fue asesinado.

—¡Joder!

Riley hijo se secó la mano sudada en la pernera del pantalón.

—Esto se pone cada vez peor. ¿Adivinas quién vino con ella?

—Edward Masen.

Riley pensó, con cierto alivio, que al menos en este dato puntual se ahorraba la ingrata tarea de ser el portador de una mala noticia.

—¿Qué les has dicho acerca de James?

—¡Nada! Nada, te lo juro. Intenté detenerla, pero no pude coger el arma. Masen... Bueno, él se interpuso, me arrojó al suelo y me golpeó. Cuando me puse en pie ya se habían ido.

—¿En el sedán color gris?

—Sí, el mismo coche con que fue ayer al funeral.

—¿Y el número de matrícula?

—Yo... Yo creí que ya lo tenías.

—Masen no es tonto. Puede haberlo modificado.

Riley no había pensado en aquello.

—Cuando llegué a la ventana, ya estaban muy lejos. Había lodo...

—¿Lo tienes o no?

—No.

Otro suspiro estalló en su oreja.

—¿Dijeron adonde iban?

—No.

—¿Soltaron alguna pista?

—No.

—¿Les preguntaste?

No. No lo había hecho. ¿Por qué?

—No me lo habrían dicho.

—¿Por qué no me has avisado mientras ellos estaban allí?

—No pude. Masen tenía un arma.

—¿Te ha amenazado a punta de revólver?

A decir verdad, no. El arma nunca había salido de la cintura de Masen.

—Fue una amenaza implícita. Se encargó de que yo advirtiera que él estaba armado.

Aquello no era cierto, pero así la situación sonaba más convincente.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, Riley? ¿Llamar a tus colegas de la policía? ¿Decirles que la mujer a la que tanto buscan ha pasado por tu casa?

La pregunta era una treta. Había recibido claras instrucciones de no hacerlo.

—Masen ha amenazado con hacerle daño a mi familia si le cuento algo a alguien.

—Tienes que proteger a tu familia —dijo la voz, con una nota de ironía—. Si vuelves a ver a Edward Masen o a Bella Swan...

—Te aviso de inmediato.

—Hazlo, Riley. Porque esta gran historia de James puede arruinarnos a todos. Incluyéndote a ti.

Y con esta frase amenazante terminó la conversación.


	24. Capítulo 22

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Edward quitó la matrícula del coche y la intercambió con la de un todoterreno.

—Estás perfeccionándote —le dijo Bella, apenas él hubo regresado al coche.

—Más o menos. En realidad, lo que debería hacer es vender este sedán y comprar otro automóvil, pero temo que ellos se nos hayan adelantado.

—¿Ellos? ¿Butch y su compañero?

—Sí. No tienen más que ir a todas las tiendas que venden automóviles usados y que aparecen en las páginas amarillas. Así, en cuanto nosotros lleguemos a una de ellas, el vendedor los llamará para darles la noticia. Además, no tenemos tiempo de buscar coches de segunda mano. Y no tengo el dinero para comprar uno nuevo.

—Repito lo que te he dicho: te pagaré la mitad de lo que gastes.

Edward rió.

—Tú ocúpate de llevar las cuentas, y yo me encargo de que esos dos asesinos a sueldo no nos encuentren.

—¿Crees que son asesinos a sueldo?

—Ni Black ni Newton van a ensuciarse las manos. Estos dos sujetos tienen que ser profesionales.

—Creí que esto sólo ocurría en las películas.

—Yo también, hasta que vi cómo te perseguían por la carretera y te arrojaban al río.

Dejaron atrás el aparcamiento en el que Edward había efectuado el intercambio de matrículas y anduvieron por una transitada avenida, donde toda la gente de Charleston se comportaba como de costumbre. Pasaron junto a un grupo de turistas que hacía un recorrido a pie por el barrio histórico. Los turistas, en su mayoría, llevaban zapatos cómodos y gafas de sol, además de cámaras y guías, pero Edward los miró con suspicacia, por si alguno de ellos no encajaba en el estereotipo.

—Butch y Sundance son los dos a quienes conocemos. Pero acaso haya otros más —dijo él.

—No es una idea tranquilizadora —dijo Bella, mientras miraba con recelo a un motociclista que aceleraba su Harley.

—Estos tíos no van a rendirse y volver a su casa, Bella. Mientras tanto, nosotros nos devanamos los sesos y no logramos avanzar. La visita a Aro Vulturi ha sido un fracaso. Pero su odio a la policía, al gobierno en general, fue sincero. ¿No lo crees?

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Si él supiera algo más acerca de la muerte de Alec, algo que ayudara a denunciar la actividad criminal que hay dentro de la policía, sin duda nos los habría contado. El problema es que, aun cuando nos apoya cien por cien, no nos ha aportado nada.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No lo quiero en nuestro equipo.

—Yo no estoy orgulloso de esa idea, tampoco.

—¿Crees que sus granadas eran de verdad?

—Preferiría no tirar de la anilla para comprobarlo.

Por un momento hubo silencio. Luego Bella dijo:

—Riley Biers...

—¿Sí?

—Está mintiendo.

—Con sus dientes torcidos, sí.

—¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

—Lo pienso y lo sé. Pero ¿cómo convencerlo para que nos confiese lo que sabe y oculta? Acusarlo de mentiroso no ha servido de nada. Lo podemos moler a golpes hasta que confiese. No lo sé, estoy abierto a toda clase de propuestas.

—Además de ser un mentiroso —dijo ella—, me parece un hombre triste.

—¿Por su cara?

—Porque está desfigurado, sí. Pero siento que va más allá de eso. Que el suyo es un tormento más profundo.

—Es un burócrata sin agallas. Su padre fue un policía de verdad, un detective, un tipo duro que no dudaba en internarse en un callejón de un barrio poco seguro para poner fin a una pelea de pandillas.

—Tal vez el padre de Riley no fuera tan duro como temerario —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué no esperó a que llegaran los refuerzos antes de entrometerse? ¿No es lo habitual?

—Cometió un error que le costó la vida. En cualquier caso, el título de héroe del padre es una herencia muy dura para el hijo. Ante todo...

Edward interrumpió de súbito la frase. Bella lo miró, intrigada.

—¿Ante todo? ¿Qué?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Se me ha olvidado lo que iba a decir. Pero ya me acordaré.

Mientras conversaban, esquivaba el tráfico, cambiando de carril, girando a toda velocidad y mirando en todo momento el espejo retrovisor, por si alguien les perseguía. Conducía en dirección al motel, pero había cogido una ruta más larga, menos directa.

—Edward, ¿y si llamo al detective Peter y se lo cuento todo? Absolutamente todo. Que me has secuestrado y cuáles son los motivos que te han empujado a hacerlo. Que unos hombres me arrojaron al fondo del río.

—No podemos demostrar nada de eso, ¿recuerdas?

—Bueno, lo del coche ya es algo. No pueden probar que no me arrojaron al fondo del río.

—No, pero te voy a decir lo que Peter podría pensar. Primero, que estás acusada de un asesinato. Segundo, que tu defensa es que te han suministrado una droga que inhibe la memoria; algo no sólo improbable, sino imposible de comprobar. Y tercero, que te fugaste para evitar que te detuvieran.

—Pero no ha sido así.

—No importa. Te digo lo que debe de pensar Peter. Edward hizo una pausa y la miró. Ella hizo un gesto para indicar que siguiera hablando—. Tú argumentas que los mismos sujetos que seguramente asesinaron a James te tiraron por un barranco mientras conducías tu automóvil. Pero tu coche no presenta la menor huella de un choque, excepto un parabrisas que podrías haber roto tú misma. Por lo tanto, Peter pensará que fuiste tú quien lo arrojó al río, después de haber saltado del coche.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella, desanimada.

—Además, es probable que Jared y él hayan previsto que tarde o temprano llamarías. Montarán un equipo para localizar tu llamada en cuanto lo hagas.

—Aprendiste muchas cosas cuando te entrenaste en la academia de policía.

—Aprendí lo fundamental. Lo necesario para saber que si tú te entregas ahora, o si te capturan ahora, la verdadera historia del incendio y de Alec Vulturi jamás saldrá a la luz.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón, pero... —empezó a decir, enderezándose en su asiento—. Pero ¿qué ocurriría si todo esto se hace público?

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué sugieres?

Dobló una rodilla y giró en su dirección.

—Hay un joven en la emisora. Un cámara. Es bueno. Solemos trabajar muy bien juntos. Me quiere. No de ese modo —dijo, en respuesta a una mirada de Edward.

—Diez a uno a que sí es de ese modo.

—Está casado.

—Sigo pensando lo mismo.

—Como sea. ¿Qué te parece si lo citamos en un lugar alejado y grabamos un vídeo? Él lo llevará al canal y se encargará de que lo emitan en el telediario.

—¿Qué clase de vídeo?

—Tú cuentas tu historia, y yo cuento la mía.

—¿Y lo emitirán?

—Después de mi rueda de prensa, me han dado un permiso con sueldo. Mi jefe, de forma empalagosa, ha prometido ayudarme y apoyarme. Creo que ya no voy a volver a trabajar allí. Pero si el Canal 7 no acepta emitir el vídeo, la competencia no dejará pasar la oportunidad.

—Tu amigo, el cámara, sufriría algunas represalias.

—A corto plazo, puede ser.

—Podría ir a la cárcel, Bella. La policía se le echará encima, le preguntará dónde estuvo y, si no les da la información, querrán meterlo entre rejas.

—Lo que hará que un buen abogado invoque la confidencialidad de las fuentes. Y, con semejante publicidad, eso será un empujón en la carrera de mi amigo.

Edward consideró la idea desde todos los ángulos posibles, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Supongamos que el cámara estuviera dispuesto a pasar un tiempo en la prisión a cambio del estrellato, y que una o todas las cadenas emiten el vídeo. ¿Qué me dices de la responsabilidad?

—Ellos pueden emitirlo con un mensaje de renuncia de responsabilidad.

—De acuerdo. Pero ¿qué me dices de nuestra responsabilidad? Black, Newton y hasta las familias de James y de Biers podrían demandarnos por difamación. Y ganarían. Podemos contar todo lo que pensamos, pero no podemos probar nada de ello.

—Maldita sea —dijo ella, dándose un puñetazo en la rodilla—. Siempre volvemos al mismo punto.

—Siempre volvemos al mismo punto —repitió él, de forma adusta—. Además de pagar las costas judiciales, te pasarás la vida entera mirando a tus espaldas. Mataron a James para mantener el secreto intacto, y eso que él era uno de ellos.

—Pero a ti no te mataron.

—Porque creyeron que no era necesario. Con sacarme de circulación les bastaba. Pero ahora que he hablado con Mike, saben que ando tras ellos. Como si les hubiera hecho señas con el capote rojo.

—¿Por qué le has enseñado las cartas?

—¿Lo preguntas como socia o como periodista?

—Ambas cosas.

Edward se tomó un momento de reflexión. Después dijo:

—Para llevar las cosas a un punto crítico, supongo. Durante cinco años eso me ulceró por dentro. Necesitaba sacarlo afuera de algún modo.

La última frase daba mucho que pensar. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos. Por fin, Bella le dijo:

—Mi siguiente propuesta va a gustarte menos que la anterior.

—Veamos.

—Llama a la jueza Stephens.

—No.

—Oye, Edward, sé muy bien que no deseas implicarla en esto, mucho menos es este momento, pero ella es un contacto muy valioso. Si tú no quieres llamarla, lo haré yo, aunque eso la comprometerá realmente. Soy una prófuga. Si me ayuda, no sólo será antiético, sino ilegal. En cambio, tú eres un viejo amigo, en busca de algunas respuestas sobre...

—Sé que sería la solución más sensata —dijo Edward, interrumpiéndola—. Pero no quisiera poner a Angie entre la espada y la pared. Si ella acepta ayudarme, estará poniendo en peligro su nombramiento. Si no lo hace, estará traicionando a un amigo. Sería muy feo en ambos casos.

—Salvo que ella pudiera ayudarte sin que nadie lo supiese.

Edward meditó un rato.

—O que sólo le pidiera un favor muy pequeño.

—¿Qué favor pequeño tienes en mente?

—Una llamada telefónica.

—¿A?

—Jacob Black.

Viendo la sorpresa de Bella, prosiguió:

—Me gustaría continuar esa única charla que tuve con él en persona, cuando Black rechazó mi afirmación de que yo había sido drogado.

—¿Por qué no ha investigado este asunto? ¿Por qué no hizo ver, por lo menos, que lo investigaba?

—Excelentes preguntas —dijo Edward—. Black no quiso arriesgarse más allá de las formalidades estrictamente necesarias. Se mantuvo a la mayor distancia posible del asunto de Lauren Mallory. A una distancia segura para él.

—Extraña conducta viniendo de un hombre que se jacta de defender a las víctimas de los crímenes. Black es otro a quien le gustan las apariciones mediáticas.

—No importa. Se desentendió del caso de Lauren Mallory, del mismo modo que James evitó vincularse con mi investigación sobre el incendio.

—Black podría haber estado implicado.

—No te digo que no.

Tomando una decisión repentina, Edward entró bruscamente en el aparcamiento de un pequeño supermercado y se dirigió hacia un muro exterior del edificio, donde había un teléfono público. El teléfono no se veía desde la ajetreada fachada de la tienda, donde se hallaban las cámaras de seguridad y circulaban los muchos clientes.

—Pese a la llegada de los teléfonos móviles, ¿estas cosas siguen funcionando? —preguntó Bella.

—Esperemos que BellSouth no haya desconectado éste.

A la mujer de voz meliflua no le decía nada el nombre de Edward. En consecuencia, se negó a ponerlo en comunicación con la jueza Stephens, aun cuando él se había presentado como un viejo amigo de ella.

—Lo lamento, señor Masen. El equipo de 6o minutos está aquí en este mismo instante, y la jueza se prepara...

—Pregúntele si ha encontrado algún premio en las Cracker Jacks.

—¿Cómo ha dicho?

—Pregúntele eso, por favor. Y ella querrá hablar conmigo.

La mujer soltó un largo suspiro y lo puso en espera. La siguiente voz que Edward oyó fue la de Angie:

—¡Muérete, tonto!

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Sabía que con eso te haría venir al teléfono.

—Hace años que no pensaba en aquello. Aún podría demandarte por acoso sexual, te lo aseguro. ¿Cuándo prescribe algo así?

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Eres tú la que lo sabe todo de asuntos legales.

James y Edward habían ido al mismo instituto que Angie, aunque ellos eran mayores. Angie se había enamorado de un amigo de ellos dos. Ellos le dijeron que el muchacho amaba las Cracker Jacks, que comía todo el tiempo esas galletas. Si realmente deseaba conquistarlo, tendría que regalarle una caja. Ella lo hizo, y descubrió que Edward y James habían reemplazado el famoso premio que había dentro, bajo las galletas, por un preservativo envuelto en papel de aluminio de color dorado.

—¿Cómo lo hicisteis? —Preguntaba ahora Angie—. ¿Cómo lograsteis llegar al fondo de la caja?

—Nunca revelo mis secretos profesionales.

Cuando las risas se aplacaron, ella dijo:

—Vaya, qué alegría oír tu voz. Anoche hablé con Mike Newton para preguntarle acerca del funeral. Me contó que habías estado presente. Me hubiese encantado estar allí, al menos para verte. ¿Cómo estás, Edward?

—Estoy bien.

—¿De veras? —su voz se oyó dubitativa—. Sé que Tanya y tú os separasteis después de que te fueras de Charleston. Siento mucho..., en fin, cómo acabó todo.

Edward estaba seguro de que Angie se había enterado de todo ello por medio de James, probablemente en un alarde de este último.

—Tanya está bien. Se ha casado y tiene hijos —le dijo. Tras un silencio, añadió—: Siento mucho lo de tu marido.

—Una cosa de locos. Con lo que me ha costado conseguir que alguien se casara conmigo, y luego va el hombre y se ahoga.

Pese al tono humorístico de Angie, Edward sabía que la pérdida había sido muy dolorosa.

En un tono mucho más serio, ella dijo:

—Era un gran hombre. Te habría caído bien. Estuve echa pedazos durante un tiempo, pero... —respiró hondo y dijo—: La vida continúa.

—Claro que sí.

—Y doy gracias a Dios por el trabajo.

—Claro, felicidades.

—Las felicitaciones son prematuras, hasta la votación del viernes próximo. Pero, sí, gracias.

La conversación se iba agotando. Las bromas también. Edward podía imaginar a Angie consultando su reloj de pulsera, leyendo unos carteles escritos a mano por su ayudante, quien le advertía por este medio que la televisión ya había llegado.

—Edward, ¿has llamado para hablar acerca de James?

—Era fácil de adivinar.

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Tienes que perdonarle lo que ocurrió entre él y Tanya. Mike me ha dicho que aún le guardas rencor por ello, y no hay nada más inútil que sentir rencor por un hombre que ha muerto. Nunca estarás en paz contigo mismo.

No supo qué responder, porque Angie tenía razón. La traición de James era una causa perdida, al igual que lo ocurrido con Tanya. Ya no buscaba vengarse de todo lo que le habían hecho. Cuando esto quedara atrás, si de paso era redimido por el incidente de Lauren Mallory sería un añadido, pero la exoneración ya no era su objetivo principal.

Lo que ahora anhelaba era que se hiciera justicia con las víctimas de aquel incendio.

Siete vidas. Siete homicidios. Siete personas que no tendrían que haber muerto. Esto sonaba un poco pretencioso, por esta misma razón lo había soslayado cuando Bella había querido saber por qué había agitado el capote rojo ante Mike. Sin embargo, era la verdad. Quería que se hiciera justicia con todos quienes ya no podían defenderse. Incluso con Alec Vulturi. O con Lauren con i.

—Quiero hablarte de todo eso —siguió diciendo Angie—, pero ahora, dentro de pocos minutos, me hacen una entrevista para la televisión. En realidad, pase lo que pase el viernes con la votación, hasta ese día no tengo un segundo libre. La semana siguiente, en cambio, tengo un par de tardes libres. Podemos cenar en casa. Sigo sin saber cocinar, pero podemos pedir algo de comida. Algo que engorde. Contigo no tengo que ponerme ni ropa ajustada ni lencería sexy. Podríamos pasar juntos un buen rato, comiendo, bebiendo, conversando, llorando por los viejos tiempos, poniéndonos al día. Me encantaría.

—A mí también me encantaría —dijo Edward—. Hagámoslo, claro que sí. Pero mientras tanto necesito que me hagas un favor enorme.

—Lo que sea, ya lo sabes.

—Consigúeme una entrevista con Jacob Black.

Angie soltó una risotada.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

—Tan en serio como un infarto —repuso, empleando una frase que solían usar entre ellos cuando eran adolescentes.

—¿Para qué?

—Hace cinco años te dije que el asunto de Lauren Mallory fue un montaje. No he cambiado de idea al respecto, Angie. De hecho, estoy más convencido que nunca. Quiero reunirme con el fiscal, quiero mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle qué sabe él acerca de esto.

Se imaginó a Angie tomando aire profundamente. Se imaginó, incluso, una arruga vertical entre esas cejas que ella solía maldecir como la perdición de su vida.

Tenía que depilarse las cejas una vez por semana.

Angie dijo:

—Si realmente fuiste víctima de un montaje, ¿por qué piensas que Jacob podría saber algo al respecto?

—Porque es uno de los cuatro magníficos.

—¿Te refieres a los cuatro héroes del incendio?

Cansado de esquivar el meollo del asunto, decidió ser más explícito:

—Esos cuatro conspiraron para desacreditarme y poner fin a mi investigación. La muerte de Lauren Mallory fue parte de su montaje.

—¿Montaje para encubrir qué?

—La muerte de Alec Vulturi. La forma en que murió.

—¿Alec Vulturi? ¿El detenido que provocó el incendio?

—Supuestamente. Es una historia muy larga, pero en resumidas cuentas mi investigación estaba a punto de esclarecer la verdad, y la verdad es que Vulturi fue asesinado en esa especie de sala de interrogación, y que el fuego fue una cortina de humo, literalmente. Luego Lauren Mallory fue asesinada para sabotearme.

Angie tardó unos segundos en asimilar todo eso. Edward sintió que ella estaba conmovida. Finalmente le oyó decir, en un susurro:

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Y tienes alguna prueba?

—Estoy en ello.

—Estás en ello —repitió sobriamente. Pasaron otros segundos. Angie añadió—: Edward, eras la persona más sensata que he conocido en mi vida. Tú no acusarías jamás a nadie si no estuvieras convencido de su culpabilidad.

—Estoy convencido, y ellos son culpables.

—Pero... Esto es...

Edward había dejado a Angie sin palabras, posiblemente por primera vez en su vida. Angie volvió a intentarlo:

—Pero eso es absurdo. Jacob Black es el máximo responsable local de la justicia. Vas a acusarlo de conspiración y homicidio. Piensa en las consecuencias.

—Lo he hecho. Hace cinco años que no pienso en casi ninguna otra cosa. Es un fiscal, pero ha cometido un crimen...

—No me refería a las consecuencias que supondría para él, sino a las que supondría para ti.

—No tengo nada que perder.

Esto la silenció durante medio minuto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que James, tu amigo, también fue parte de aquello?

—Los cuatro están implicados.

—Cuando hablé anoche con Mike Newton, me pareció notar que estaba un poco agitado —admitió—. Pensé que se debía al funeral.

—No. Fue porque me vio.

—Mike me dijo que tú creías que James estaba a punto de confesarle algo a Bella Swan.

—Creo que James estaba a punto de revelar la verdad de lo que ocurrió aquella tarde en la comisaría, la verdad sobre lo de Lauren Mallory, y más aún. Fue asesinado antes de que pudiera hacerlo, y pienso que él intuía que estaba en peligro. Por eso mismo había invitado a Bella Swan a su casa.

—La invitó a su casa porque James, siendo como era, quería follársela. Ni siquiera el cáncer lo detenía. Es verdad, ella dijo en su conferencia de prensa que James anunció que iba contarle una gran historia, pero eso pudo haber sido un ardid de él.

—No lo fue.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Estás haciendo hipótesis. Estás... —Angie calló de pronto. Después—: Joder! ¿Estás en contacto con ella, no es cierto? Dios mío, Edward. Si lo has hecho, pueden acusarte de ayudarla y de encubrirla.

No respondió nada porque no deseaba comprometer en absoluto a Angie.

—¿Puedes conseguirme una cita con Jacob Black?

—No.

—Angie.

—De acuerdo, pero es altamente improbable.

—Convéncelo.

—¿De qué modo?

—Él y sus socios me arruinaron la vida —dijo Edward, acaloradamente—. Sólo por eso ¿no merezco quince minutos de su tiempo?

Ella reflexionó un instante, que Edward aprovechó para poner más monedas en el teléfono, algo que ya había hecho numerosas veces durante la conversación.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando ella dijo:

—Voy a llamar a su despacho. Es todo lo que pienso hacer, pero lo haré. ¿Cuándo te gustaría verlo?

—Mañana.

—¡Mañana! ¿Estás loco?

—Llámalo hoy mismo y fija una entrevista para mañana.

—Edward, sé realista. Es el fiscal general.

—Es un funcionario público —dijo, alzando de nuevo la voz—. Yo le pago su maldito salario.

—Pero no por ello puedes irrumpir en su despacho...

—Por eso te he llamado.

—Espera... ¡Maldición! Edward, espera un segundo.

Angie tapó con la mano el micrófono del teléfono. Edward llegó a oír, no obstante, cómo ella se disculpaba nerviosamente y pedía sólo un par de minutos más para poner fin a su charla.

—Me esperan, Edward —dijo al fin—. Tengo que irme.

—Y yo me estoy quedando sin monedas. ¿Llamarás a Black?

—Si él acepta verte, cosa que dudo mucho, ¿qué vas a decirle?

—Me interesa más lo que él tenga para decirme a mí —dijo Edward, y con ánimo de tranquilizarla añadió—: Prometo no acusarlo allí mismo, de forma abierta, de homicidio.

—Tal vez no explícitamente. Pero si le dices lo mismo que me has dicho a mí, eso tendría implicaciones muy serias.

A Edward le quedaba un último cartucho. Abrió fuego:

—Mira, Angie. Nadie sabe mejor que tú lo que es el amor genuino por la verdad y la justicia. Si Black es realmente puro como la nieve, si es el ejemplo de integridad que dice ser, entonces será receptivo a mis preguntas sobre Vulturi, el incendio y Lauren Mallory. Y ordenará una inmediata y rigurosa investigación. Si, en cambio, ha sido un conspirador y un criminal, entonces no merece el puesto que ocupa y tendrá que responder por sus crímenes.

Hubo un silencio. Edward prosiguió:

—En cualquiera de estos casos, sea puro como la nieve o culpable como el diablo, se hará justicia.

Edward contuvo el aliento y echó la última moneda, mientras Angie sopesaba estas últimas palabras. Finalmente, ella repuso:

—Sí que eres tenaz. Y también tienes razón, maldita sea.

—¿Lo convencerás de que hable conmigo?

—No sé si lo lograré. Querrá saber por qué quieres verlo. ¿Qué debo decirle?

Mientras buscaba la respuesta adecuada, miró a sus espaldas y vio a Bella, siempre sentada en el asiento del copiloto, mirándolo ansiosamente a través del parabrisas.

—Dile que quiero hacer una campaña por las víctimas de la droga de la violación.

Angie resopló.

—No tengo más tiempo. Me pillas en mal momento.

—Lo sé. Y lamento haberte molestado.

—¿Cuál es la urgencia? Han pasado cinco años. ¿No puedes esperar una semana más?

Edward pensó en los tipos del sedán marrón, en el coche de Bella en el fondo del río.

—No. No puedo esperar.

—Haré todo lo que pueda.

—Gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas aún. No te prometo nada. Tal vez ni siquiera lo encuentre. O tal vez sí lo encuentre, pero se niegue y hasta piense que no estoy en mis cabales por solicitarle algo así.

—Lo entiendo. Pero, por favor, trata de convencerlo.

Tras suspirar nuevamente, Angie le dijo:

—De acuerdo. ¿Dónde puedo localizarte?

Jessica, Mike y Fred estaban bebiendo sus cócteles en la terraza, cuando Mike se excusó y fue a atender una comunicación en su teléfono móvil. Quien llamaba era Angie Stephens. Se la oía apresurada e inquieta. De modo que fue algo brusca y la charla duró muy poco. Apenas finalizó, Mike reapareció en la terraza, temeroso de la noticia que iba a darle a su mujer y a su suegro.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Jessica.

Pensó en mentir, pero aquello únicamente postergaría lo inevitable.

—La jueza Stephens.

—¿Dos noches seguidas? ¿Estás saliendo con ella o qué? —Preguntó Jessica no sin desprecio, y acto seguido bebió delicadamente un sorbo de su Cosmopolitan—. No, eso es imposible. Esa mujer es lesbiana.

—No es lesbiana —repuso Mike.

—Parece lesbiana.

—Ha estado casada.

—Ay, por favor, Mike. Qué inocente eres —dijo, y buscó la mirada de Fred, con una expresión que indicaba: «¿Puedes creer que este hombre sea tan idiota?».

—Bueno, lo sea o no —dijo Mike—, me ha dado una noticia alarmante.

Eso logró captar la atención de Jessica. En su frente surgió una arruga, que desafió sus mil tratamientos de Botox. En cuanto a Fred, no tenía ningún Botox que pudiera ayudarlo.

—¿Y bien? —Ladró el suegro—. ¿Acaso esperas que la noticia mejore con el paso de los minutos?

—La jueza ha recibido esta tarde una llamada de Edward Masen. La ha llamado a su despacho. Como ella no asistió al funeral y no ha visto a Masen desde que éste se fue de la ciudad, hace años, me ha preguntado si a mi juicio él está cuerdo.

—¿Cuerdo? —dijo Fred.

—¿Qué ha dicho Masen para que ella pensara lo contrario? —preguntó Jessica.

—Le ha pedido que le consiga una cita con él. —Aquí, Mike hizo una pausa deliberada, a sabiendas de que había sembrado un fastidioso enigma—. Una cita con Jacob Black.

Nadie se movió durante unos cuantos segundos. A la postre, Mike agitó los cubitos de hielo en el fondo de su vaso vacío, los dejó caer en su boca y se abocó a mordisquearlos ruidosamente.

—¿Se os ha comido la lengua el gato?

—Esto no tiene gracia —contestó Jessica.

—¿He dicho que la tuviera?

—¿Y de qué quiere hablar Masen con el fiscal?

—Tienes tres intentos, Fred, y los primeros dos no cuentan.

Su suegro desvió los ojos buscando a su hija, y le habló como si Mike no estuviera allí presente:

—A tu esposo le gustan los chistes malos, ¿verdad?

Mike sintió que le hervía la sangre.

—No, Fred, no me gustan. Simplemente ya no sé cómo manejar esta situación. Por lo tanto, una dosis de ironía es lo único que se me ocurre.

—Con esa actitud cobarde, no me extraña que seas un pobre perdedor.

—Ya basta —terció Jessica—. No es momento de arrojarse piedras. Vamos a encontrar una solución si nadie pierde la calma. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con papá, Mike.

—Malvada —repuso Mike y fue a servirse otro vaso de whisky.

—Esto es serio —dijo ella.

—Claro que sí. Y urgente. La jueza me ha dicho que Edward quiere reunirse mañana mismo con Jacob. Piensa plantearle varios asuntos. Según la jueza, Edward ha mencionado a Alec Vulturi y a Lauren Mallory. También está convencido de que James iba a confesar todos sus pecados, pero que alguien se lo impidió. —Mike miró a ambos y soltó una risa triste—. Hay que tener cuidado con Edward. Podrá haber perdido un poco la cordura, pero no tiene ni un pelo de estúpido.

Jessica dijo, irritada:

—Seguramente la jueza no pedirá esa entrevista.

Mike creyó ver un destello de temor en sus ojos. Aunque Jessica, sin lugar a dudas, temía por su propio pellejo, no por el de él.

—La jueza le ha dicho que prefería no hacerlo, sobre todo esta semana, porque no le conviene armar ningún jaleo. Trató de explicárselo. Pero no hubo modo.

—Siempre actuando como una política —gruñó Fred—. ¿Por qué no le ha dicho que no y punto?

—Eso mismo le he preguntado —dijo Mike—. Pero ella teme que, si no fija esta reunión con Jacob, Edward pueda cometer una locura.

—¿Como qué?

Mike se encogió de hombros.

—Encadenarse al despacho de Jacob con un kilo de dinamita. Algo por el estilo. Por esto mismo ha querido consultarme para saber si, a mis ojos, Edward ha perdido la razón o no.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—¿La verdad? Creo que Edward Masen está más cuerdo que todos nosotros. Y que es más noble que todos nosotros. James lo pintaba como un idealista, siempre del lado de los desvalidos. Lo apodaba, a sus espaldas, San Edward. Pero Masen es también muy agresivo. Y con toda la indignación que ha acumulado en estos años, quién sabe lo que podría hacer.

—¿Qué crees que hará la jueza? —inquirió Jessica.

—¿Angie? Lo ignoro.

—Está loca si siquiera ha considerado la posibilidad de pedir esa entrevista —dijo Fred—. Sería desastroso para su carrera. ¿Se ha olvidado de que es ella quien convenció a Black de que no procesara a Masen por la muerte de aquella muchacha? ¿Acaso quiere que ese accidente salga a la luz justamente esta semana?

—No, seguro que no quiere que eso ocurra. Pero está más preocupada por lo que Edward podría hacer si no consigue la entrevista con Jacob que por lo que podría suceder si la consiguiera. Si Edward bombardeara el capitolio llamaría mucho más la atención que manteniendo una reunión a puerta cerrada.

Fred se había puesto a caminar por la terraza mientras tironeaba de su labio inferior.

—¿Has vuelto a hablar con Black desde esa noche en que él te llamó aquí?

—No. Llamó al despacho al día siguiente, pero no le devolví la llamada. No tenía nada más que decirle. Pero si le ha molestado lo que Jason Jenks le contó, eso de James confesándose ante Bella Swan, imagina cómo va a reaccionar cuando Edward aparezca con la misma cantinela. Le dará un ataque de pánico.

Mike sintió náuseas de sólo pensar en las consecuencias que ello podría tener. Hasta ese momento, la peor noticia había sido la de Riley hijo: que Edward y Bella Swan estaban actuando juntos. Jessica había perdido los estribos cuando él se lo contó, y había exigido una explicación. También Fred había querido saber cómo era posible algo así. Pero Mike había sido incapaz de darles una respuesta.

Muy cansado, se masajeó la frente y dijo:

—Maldito James. Todo esto es por su culpa. ¿Por qué diablos llamaría a Bella Swan? Es imposible cometer una estupidez mayor.

—Basta de lloriqueos —murmuró su esposa, lanzándole una mirada furibunda—. Tenemos que hacer algo, Mike. Ya te lo he dicho varias veces. No voy a cargar la maleta de tu derrota.

—Tú estás tan implicada en esto como yo —exclamó Mike—. Y también tu papaíto, querida.

El rostro de Jessica se endureció y su voz sonó tan gélida como si su garganta fuera de hielo.

—No sabemos de qué estás hablando, Mike. ¿Exactamente en qué cosa se supone que estamos implicados?

—Buen intento, Jessica —repuso Mike, suavemente—. Pero la verdad es que no quieres que te recuerde tu parte en esto, ¿no? Y tú tampoco, Fred, ¿no es cierto?

Como toda respuesta, Jessica se incorporó y fue al lado de su padre. Los dos, en pie, se enfrentaban a Mike de manera muy semejante al día de la boda. Jessica y él se habían casado en la iglesia de San Felipe, en una elegante zona residencial. Toda la gente importante de la ciudad había estado presente en la ceremonia. Doce damas de honor. Una tonelada de flores. Jessica enfundada en un vestido largo que costaba más que lo que algunos hombres ganan en un año.

Ante el altar, entregó a Jessica a su nuevo esposo, a su compañero de vida. Pero éste había sido un gesto simbólico sin sustancia.

Muy pronto Mike comprendió cuál era su lugar en aquella estructura familiar. En ese trío, él siempre sería el bicho raro. Fred dijo:

—Haz que este problema desaparezca, Mike. Ya mismo. Y de una vez por todas.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debo hacerlo?

—Arréglatelas solo —dijo Jessica, sacudiendo su cabello—. Arréglatelas solo.

Los dos hombres conocidos como Félix y Demetri habían tenido un día bastante aburrido. Estaban cenando a primera hora en un asador que ofrecía una barra libre de ensaladas y una tarta de manzana gratis. Eran dos hombres de buen aspecto que compartían una comida y una charla, sin llamar la atención de nadie. Dos hombres de los que ni un solo comensal se acordaría en cuanto saliesen del restaurante.

El día anterior habían recibido una severa reprimenda por perder la pista de Edward Masen tras el funeral. Su cliente les dijo que habían dejado pasar una oportunidad de oro, máxime cuando Edward trabajaba ahora compinchado con Bella Swan, la mujer que había sobrevivido dos veces a sus maniobras homicidas.

—No me explico cómo se las arregló para salir de ese coche —había dicho Demetri en cuanto supieron que estaba viva y, al parecer, en perfecto estado de salud.

—Bueno, el caso es que lo ha hecho —había dicho su cliente, con rencor.

De haber sido más eficaces, dijo éste, habrían seguido a Edward Masen después del funeral, y éste los habría conducido a la periodista; de este modo, ellos habrían matado dos pájaros de un mismo tiro, para luego embolsarse sus pagas y esfumarse.

Los dos hombres habían soportado estoicamente la reprimenda, sabiendo que era merecida. Amaban especialmente las persecuciones por las carreteras, pero el método no había sido eficaz. Para ser sinceros con ellos mismos, se dijeron que eso de interceptar a la periodista y de hacer que su muerte pareciera un accidente o un suicidio era, en realidad, una idea de quien los había contratado.

La verdad era que nadie sabía dónde estaban escondidos Edward Masen y Bella Swan. Charleston no parecía tan grande hasta que se volvía imperioso encontrar a una persona en particular y parecía que casi toda la población era dueña de un sedán gris. El número de matrícula era inútil. Masen era lo suficientemente astuto como para cambiarlo.

—Tendríamos que haber puesto un transmisor en el coche, mientras Masen estaba en la capilla —dijo Félix , cortando una porción de solomillo.

—Había demasiada gente alrededor. Los que habían llegado tarde. Los conductores. Los sepultureros. Demasiada gente.

Ambos ya habían sido informados de la visita de Masen y Bella Swan a casa de Biers.

—¿Crees que Masen realmente está armado, o acaso Biers exagera? —preguntó Félix , sin dejar de masticar.

—De acuerdo con lo que sabemos de Biers, seguro que exagera.

—Pero Masen, ¿está armado?

—Sospecho que sí.

—¿Crees que sabe disparar?

—Eso no importa. Nosotros sabemos disparar.

Demetri estaba sonriendo orgullosamente cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar.

—Aquí —atendió bruscamente. Y durante sesenta segundos no volvió a pronunciar otra palabra—. Entendido —repuso, y cerró el móvil. Después le dijo a Félix —: Que comience la función.


	25. Capítulo 23

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

La paranoia de Edward era contagiosa.

Bella no se opuso cuando él sugirió que volvieran a mudarse. Así que, tras la conversación telefónica con la jueza Stephens, volvieron al motel y recogieron todas sus pertenencias. Esto les tomó menos de diez minutos. Edward condujo rumbo al área urbana de Charleston, la atravesó y después cruzó el río Cooper, hasta encontrar otro motel conveniente. Tenía un área donde aparcar caravanas; y las cabañas, todas ellas individuales, se alineaban a orillas de un bonito estuario.

Edward empleó un seudónimo para registrarse, pagó en efectivo un par de noches y aparcó el coche detrás de su cabaña.

—He pedido ésta en concreto. Es de fácil acceso, y fácil de abandonar —explicó mientras hacía pasar a Bella. El interior estaba amueblado de forma muy parecida al otro motel, pero era más bonito y más moderno. Mantuvieron muy bien cerradas las cortinas de la ventana principal, aunque Edward espiaba a intervalos regulares para ver si alguien se aproximaba a la puerta sigilosamente.

—¿Te ha dicho la jueza a qué hora llamará?

—Me ha dado un par de horarios. Luego yo iré en busca de otro teléfono público.

—¿Qué crees que dirá Black?

Para matar el tiempo, Edward se había tumbado boca arriba en la cama doble que había al lado de la cama en que Bella se había tendido. Edward había colocado varias almohadas bajo su cabeza, y ahora posaba su antebrazo bajo la nuca.

—No lo sé. Pero Angie era mi último recurso. Y para conmoverla he cargado las tintas con su obligación moral y su fe en la justicia. Pura manipulación. Pero, al menos, ha prometido hablar con Black y tratar de obtener la entrevista.

—Tal vez no tendrías que haber sido tan brutalmente sincero.

Sin mover su antebrazo de donde estaba, Edward miró a Bella a través del angosto espacio que separaba las dos camas.

Ella añadió:

—Lo que quiero decir es que tú le has explicado a ella que sospechas que Black ha cometido varios delitos. Tal vez tendrías que haber sido menos directo.

—O tal vez tendrías que haber hablado tú con ella. Se te da bien eso de esquivar la verdad.

—Algunos lo llaman diplomacia.

—Y otros lo llaman mentir.

Ella soltó un resoplido de resignación.

—Eres tan rígido, tan estricto.

—Angie me ha llamado tenaz.

—Ponle el nombre que quieras, eres implacable. Seguramente por eso Tanya... —se interrumpió de pronto y tan sólo murmuró—: No importa.

—No, no —prorrumpió Edward, apoyándose en un codo para erguirse—. Ahora vas a terminar la frase. Que Tanya... ¿qué?

Bella lo miraba con suma atención, en parte porque sentía curiosidad por ver cuál era su reacción, pero también porque la temía.

—Acaso fuera tu personalidad tan implacable lo que hizo que ella no regresara.

—Después de James, quieres decir. Después de que él la hubiese abandonado por el siguiente rollito de aquel mes.

—Si ella hubiera regresado, arrastrándose arrepentida, ¿habrías reiniciado tu relación con ella?

—Después de lo de Lauren Mallory, yo no estaba en condiciones de condenar a nadie en asuntos de fidelidad, ¿no crees? De modo que habría perdonado de forma racional a Tanya. Pero no, dudo que hubiese vuelto a formar pareja con ella.

—Porque ella estuvo con James.

—Porque accedió de forma tan sencilla a estar con él. Ella sabía cómo era James, lo superficial y egoísta que era él. Habíamos conversado tantas veces acerca de sus defectos... Hasta llegamos a bromear con que James había hecho un arte de la egomanía. Así y todo, Tanya lo prefirió a mí.

Bella estuvo por poner punto final al asunto, pero después quiso aguijonearlo, llena de curiosidad.

—Sin embargo, tú... En cierto sentido... —empezó a decir.

—¿Qué?

—Apartaste a Tanya de ti. ¿No lo crees? Cuando le ofreciste tiempo y espacio, ¿deseabas evaluar su amor y su devoción?

—A lo mejor, sí —dijo Edward y volvió a tumbarse boca arriba—. Si aquello fue una evaluación, ella no la pasó. Has dicho que no luché por ella, pero ella tampoco luchó por mí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué intentaste contactar con ella años después?

Edward soltó una risotada.

—Buena pregunta, señorita Swan. Me la he hecho a mí mismo unas mil veces, como poco. ¿Autoflagelación? ¿Necesitaba ser más miserable aún? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Soledad? ¿O tal vez una mezcla de todas estas razones? En cualquier caso, me puse de pésimo humor cuando supe que Tanya se había casado y que esperaba un hijo. No por celos. Aunque ya no la amaba, la quería lo suficiente como para alegrarme de que hubiera sobrevivido a James.

—¿Qué fue, entonces, lo que te puso de tan mal humor?

—Que su flamante felicidad ponía en mayor relieve mi existencia miserable. Eso me enfureció. Tanya, James y Black..., todos ellos estaban en su mejor momento. Lauren Mallory no había sido más que un episodio fugaz en sus vidas. Lo habían dejado atrás, lo habían superado y olvidado. Sólo yo estaba atascado en un punto muerto, sin saber qué hacer.

—Podrías haber ido a otra ciudad y presentarte en la brigada de bomberos del lugar, y...

—Y me habrían dicho: «Gracias por venir, pero no, gracias». En cuanto hubiesen hecho averiguaciones acerca de mi empleo anterior, me habrían rechazado por motivos personales.

—Podrías haber hecho otra cosa. Cambiar de profesión.

—Siempre he querido ser bombero. Para ello pasé años entrenándome. Eso es lo que he hecho y eso es lo que deseaba hacer. Por otra parte, aún me quedaban años de vida profesional.

—A lo de implacable, agrégale el adjetivo «terco».

Bella soltó aquello a modo de burla, pero puesto que él no respondió, ella pensó que se lo había tomado en serio. Durante algunos minutos reinó el silencio entre los dos. Fue Edward quien habló primero:

—Angie cree que esto tiene que ver con el asunto de Lauren Mallory. Con Tanya y James. Con todo eso. Me ha dicho que es inútil seguir guardándole rencor a James, porque es imposible reconciliarse con un hombre muerto.

—Muy agudo de su parte. Tú me dijiste que has pasado los últimos cinco años de tu vida planeando una venganza.

—Sí, es cierto, pero ahora no se trata de eso.

—¿Y de qué se trata, pues?

—De las siete personas que han muerto. Ocho, si cuentas a Lauren.

Edward estaba mirando el techo, de modo que ella sólo alcanzó a verle el perfil, pero notó que el tono de su voz había cambiado.

—Esas personas fueron asesinadas, Bella. Y, sin embargo, nadie lo sospecha. Nadie sabe que hay un asesino suelto, o acaso más de uno. Nadie ha rendido cuentas por esos crímenes. Llámame implacable y rígido, no hay problema. Pero nunca podré perdonar ni olvidar lo ocurrido, porque incluso Alec Vulturi, quien según todas las versiones era irrecuperable, incluso él merece justicia.

Tras un silencio, ella dijo:

—Eres apasionado.

Edward se giró, la miró y dijo, después de esbozar una mueca:

—¿Apasionado? Sí, eso supongo. De niño, soñaba con ser bombero para salvar vidas y objetos valiosos. Soñaba con arriesgarme y rescatar a los demás. Con lograr que los pirómanos e incendiarios fuesen castigados. Muy idealista. Arrogante, incluso. Pero sincero. Eso era lo que yo sentía.

—Muchos niños quieren ser bomberos para poder viajar en el camión autobomba.

—Bueno, también hubo algo de eso —admitió con una sonrisa escueta—. Y no nos olvidemos del uniforme. Y del momento en que los bomberos se arrojan por el poste y salen muy deprisa a apagar un incendio. Todas esas cosas tan masculinas.

Se sonrieron uno a otro, de forma cómplice.

—¿Cuál fue tu experiencia más memorable como bombero?

Edward no tuvo que pensar mucho. De inmediato repuso:

—Cuando rescaté a un hombre que se había quedado atrapado en un coche reducido a chatarra después de un accidente.

—Cuéntame.

—Llegamos y el pobre hombre estaba gritando como loco. Pero no estaba herido. Al menos no tenía nada serio. Conseguí tranquilizarlo. Le dije que lo sacaríamos de allí y que no le pasaría nada. Media hora más tarde viajaba en su ambulancia, rumbo al hospital. Un poco dolorido, es cierto, pero en un estado remediable. —Es una buena historia con un final feliz.

Edward dirigió la mirada hacia Bella, luego volvió a clavar los ojos en el techo.

—No tanto. Tras dejarlo en la ambulancia, tuvimos que regresar para extraer a su hijo de cuatro años de los restos del coche. Su cuerpo estaba metido bajo el motor, y cuando intentamos sacarlo... —Aquí, Edward se detuvo. Hizo una pausa. Siguió diciendo—: Tenía todo el cuerpo hecho jirones. Estaba hecho pedazos.

Edward volvió a hacer una pausa y esta vez se aclaró la garganta.

—Su padre lo había llevado con él al supermercado. Al salir de allí, el niño había armado un escándalo porque no quería volver al asiento trasero. El padre no sabía qué hacer, incómodo porque su niño aullaba, y todo el mundo en el aparcamiento lo observaba. Hasta que finalmente le dijo que sí al niño, que iría en el asiento delantero, pero sólo esa vez. Estaban muy cerca de su hogar. Pero fue una mala decisión, tomada en un mal momento: un camión cruzó un semáforo en rojo e hizo añicos el coche... El niño tendría ahora once o doce años. Me imagino que su padre piensa todo el tiempo en él.

Bella dejó pasar un rato. Después quiso saber:

—¿Has tenido muchas experiencias similares?

—No. Gracias a Dios. Pero tú me has preguntado cuál fue la más memorable. Y fue aquélla. Con diferencia. —Luego la miró y dijo—: ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—¿De mí?

—¿Eres apasionada con tu trabajo?

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar: —Sí.

La duda de ella hizo que Edward alzara las cejas.

—Creo saber cómo suena la pasión. Y no suena así —dijo y la miró fijamente, tanto que ella recordó los sonidos hambrientos y sensuales de la noche compartida en la cama de Edward.

Tras apartar la mirada, Bella dijo con calma:

—¿Quieres saber un secreto, Edward?

—Hmmm.

—¿Estás seguro? Si te lo digo, luego tendré que matarte.

Edward sonrió.

—Swan Bella Dywer. _(La protagonista original se llama Britt Shelley, por lo que su nombre real sería Shelley Britt Hagen, con Swan Bella no queda muy bien)_

Él la miró casi sin reaccionar.

—Vale.

—Es mi verdadero nombre. Pero a veces olvido que no me llamo Bella Swan, porque adopté este alias profesional antes de licenciarme.

—No hace falta que me mates para guardar este secreto.

—De acuerdo, pero tengo otro más grande.

—¿Un secreto más oscuro?

—Sí, sí.

—Lo que sea, puedes contármelo. Seré una tumba. Edward dijo esto último muy seriamente. Ella interceptó su mirada y repuso:

—No tengo ninguna duda.

Bella se dijo que la lealtad era probablemente una de las mayores virtudes de Edward. En tal sentido, ser terco como una mula era una virtud, no un defecto. Si alguien le contaba un secreto, se lo llevaba a la tumba. Si prometía algo, lo cumplía. Un compromiso era un compromiso para toda la vida. Era capaz de serle fiel a una mujer.

A decir verdad, pensaba que Tanya había sido tonta por dudar, aunque fuera un instante, de que Edward no estaba realmente fuera de control cuando mordió el anzuelo de Lauren Mallory. Su cuerpo había funcionado bajo presión, pero su mente había sido anulada. Y su corazón, sin duda, no se había visto implicado. De haberlo amado de veras, y conocido de veras, Tanya tendría que haber aceptado sus explicaciones sin una sola sombra de duda.

Pero ella misma también lo había juzgado culpable, ¿o no? No había dudado nada de lo que James le había contado. Había dado por válido lo peor de Edward Masen, sin necesidad de encontrarse una sola vez con él. Y cuando él eludió las cámaras y los micrófonos, Bella no sólo había concluido que la evasiva equivalía a declararse culpable, sino que había dado otro paso para convencer de esto mismo a su audiencia televisiva.

A lo largo de cinco años, aquella investigación inconclusa había obsesionado a Edward. Había cargado con el peso de ocho crímenes no explicados. Era triste y vergonzoso. Y Bella se dijo que ella era, en buena medida, responsable de aquello.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—¿El qué?

—Siento haber sido tan parcial como periodista.

—Ya me has pedido disculpas.

—Sí, pero cuando lo hice tenía otros motivos. Trataba de arrancarte información. Quería saber cuál era el gran secreto que tenías que contarme. Ahora mis disculpas son sinceras.

Al cabo un silencio, Edward dijo:

—¿Ése era tu oscuro secreto?

—No —dijo ella y respiró hondo, antes de volver a tumbarse en la cama—. Mi secreto es que he tenido ofertas de trabajo en emisoras más importantes. Una de ellas, una cadena de alcance nacional. Sólo tenía que hacer una noticia los fines de semana, y esto habría sido un buen comienzo. Sin embargo, rechacé todas las ofertas.

—¿Por qué?

—Por miedo a fracasar.

Bella lo miró de soslayo, rápidamente, luego volvió a posar los ojos en el techo.

—Te he llamado cobarde, pero lo cierto es que yo soy la cobarde aquí. Tengo miedo de abandonar esta diminuta laguna donde soy un gran pez. En aguas más profundas, la competencia es más dura. Y las expectativas, mayores. ¿Qué pasaría si fracasase? ¿Si hiciera el ridículo? De modo que todas las veces que mi agente ha venido con una oferta, la he rechazado. Siempre he esgrimido alguna excusa razonablemente válida, pero el verdadero motivo es que me aterra perder mi condición de estrella local. En otro lado, podría descubrir que solamente soy una más, y entonces ¿qué? He trabajado sin red desde que tenía dieciocho años, y esto ha sido positivo para mí. Soy independiente y autosuficiente. Si todo está saliendo bien, me digo que soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero si todo anda mal, no tengo nada ni nadie en lo que apoyarme, ni siquiera de manera temporal, no tengo lo necesario para ponerme en pie de nuevo, sacudirme el polvo y continuar. Esto me atemoriza. Cuando era más joven, pude soportar uno o dos traspiés en mi carrera. Solía cambiar con frecuencia de empleo, de modo que los riesgos eran menores. Pero ya no soy tan joven. Ya no soy una cara nueva. Tengo mucho más que perder y no puedo correr el riesgo de un traspié importante. En consecuencia, no pongo en riesgo mi carrera y permanezco en una zona segura.

Bella respiró hondamente y miró a Edward, esperando algún comentario. Como él no decía nada, ella añadió:

—Éste es mi secreto.

—Estás diciendo tonterías.

—¿Cómo?

—No tienes la confianza necesaria en ti —dijo él, casi con ira, mientras apoyaba los dos pies en el suelo y se ponía en pie—. Primero, tu cara es joven y fresca. Podrías ir con esa cara a cualquier lado y convertirte en una estrella.

Edward fue a la ventana, abrió las cortinas para espiar, luego volvió a cerrarlas y se giró.

—Segundo, estás sola porque así lo has querido. Podrías tener una red alrededor, si lo quisieras. Quizá no quieres dejar tu emisora para trabajar en una gran cadena, pero esto no significa que seas incapaz de hacerlo exitosamente.

Bella se irguió, apoyándose en los codos.

—Agradezco tu voto de confianza. Pero no sé hasta qué punto puedo confiar en la opinión de un hombre que ni siquiera posee un televisor.

—Te he visto lo necesario para saber que eres buena. Vi la redifusión de tu rueda de prensa. Tenías a todo el mundo en la palma de la mano. Conseguiste convencerme de tu inocencia, a mí, que era el más escéptico de tus espectadores.

—Sin embargo, no pude convencer a la policía. Peter y Jared creen que maté a James. Hasta Riley hijo piensa eso.

—¿De verdad?

Edward posó su mirada en los pechos de Bella, lo suficiente para que ella se sintiese incómoda y fuera consciente de lo ceñida que era la camiseta que vestía.

—¿Riley cree que mataste a James? Te ha acusado, pero de ahí a creerlo... Todo el encuentro con él olió a podrido. No sé cómo decirlo...

—Creo entender. Me has dicho que él te pareció algo fuera de sus cabales. O eso, tal vez, es lo que nos ha parecido a nosotros.

—Tal vez —dijo Edward, consultando la hora. Acto seguido, se calzó unas zapatillas.

—Suficiente tiempo de espera. Vamos. Deprisa. Ponte los zapatos. Abrígate.

—¿Adonde vamos?

—A la policía.

—Cualquier persona que pasa podría identificar este automóvil —dijo Bella, agazapada en el asiento del copiloto con la gorra de béisbol, que ocultaba su cabellera.

La comisaría central quedaba en un sitio alto con vistas al río Ashley. Del lado de su terreno, donde también estaba el departamento de tráfico, había un hotel Marriott. Dejaron el coche en el aparcamiento del hotel, tras una hilera de pequeños robles. Desde allí se veía el aparcamiento del personal policial.

—No creo que nadie de la policía sepa en qué modelo de coche nos movemos —dijo Edward.

—Excepto Riley Biers.

—Pero estoy casi seguro de que no ha compartido el dato.

—¿Crees que no llamó a la policía tan pronto como nos fuimos de su casa?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Nos habríamos enterado. En menos de diez minutos muchos coches patrullas se hubiesen dirigido a la zona. Tal vez no los hubiéramos visto, pero hubiéramos oído las sirenas. Porque habrían bloqueado el vecindario. Y hasta es posible que hubiesen enviado un helicóptero.

—Y la prensa estaría allí.

—Como tú bien sabes. No, te aseguro que Riley no le ha contado a nadie que ha recibido la visita de una famosa prófuga de la justicia.

—¿No?

—No. Y por eso estamos aquí.

Aun cuando se hallaban a gran distancia del coche de Riley Biers, al que reconocieron fácilmente puesto que lo habían visto horas atrás, podían vigilarlo con detenimiento. Riley no podría marcharse de allí sin que ellos lo advirtieran. Al mismo tiempo, cruzaban los dedos para que Biers no notara la presencia de su sedán gris. Edward dudaba que Riley estuviera mirando precisamente allí. El último lugar donde alguien esperaría encontrar a Bella era en el aparcamiento situado al lado de la comisaría central.

—Biers te tuvo miedo esta mañana —dijo Bella.

—No estuve tan amenazador.

—Vio tu arma y se puso pálido.

—Sí, pero entonces fue el arma, y no yo, lo que le infundió temor.

—Y tenía miedo de lo que James me ha contado.

—O de lo que podría haberte contado de haber vivido lo suficiente.

—¿Por qué una confesión de James representaría semejante amenaza para Riley Biers?

—Tal vez podamos preguntárselo a él. Allí lo tienes.

Edward señaló a Riley, que en ese momento salía por una puerta trasera. Lo vieron entrar en el aparcamiento y avanzar entre hileras de coches. Los movimientos le parecieron furtivos a Edward; pero se dijo que esa sensación era fruto de su fantasía. El hombre era simplemente nervioso.

Biers no miró en su dirección mientras abría la puerta del coche, arrojaba dentro su chaqueta y entraba.

—De momento, todo está en orden —dijo Bella.

Su plan consistía en seguir a Riley, a fin de averiguar adonde iba después de salir del trabajo. Quizá volviera a su casa y todo terminase allí. No obstante, Edward sentía que el hombre escondía algo; y Bella pensaba lo mismo. Perseguirlo podría ser revelador.

Al mismo tiempo, Edward sentía que tantas horas encerrado con Bella en la pequeña cabaña había sido una prueba de resistencia. La intimidad de compartir con ella ámbitos tan estrechos estaba afectándolo. Era consciente de tenerla cerca. En cuanto ella hacía un movimiento, él lo sabía. Se despertaba apenas Bella se agitaba o murmuraba en sueños, por más que ella estuviera en la otra cama.

En los últimos cinco años, Edward no había hecho sino evitar todo contacto con las mujeres. No había estado más que una o dos horas con alguna mujer, nada que permitiera conocer los hábitos o anticipar las reacciones de la otra persona.

Ahora se sentía rodeado por la feminidad de Bella. Envuelto y hasta inundado por ella. Tomaba nota de esas pequeñas cosas típicamente femeninas: su malhumor a causa de una uña rota, la delicadeza con que bebía de su lata de CocaCola, la forma meticulosa con que se ataba los cordones de los zapatos. Éstos y otros cien detalles femeninos cautivaban a Edward. Más aún, los disfrutaba.

Se había descubierto a sí mismo contemplando a Bella cuando ella no lo advertía, en una especie de trance o fascinación, y en estos casos sus pensamientos desembocaban en la lascivia. Se reprochaba el haberle puesto las manos encima. Porque en adelante, por mucho que lo intentara, nunca podría olvidar su piel, los movimientos de su cuerpo, el deseo con que ella había respondido. No podía mirar su boca sin recordar los besos que le había dado, ni sus piernas sin recordar la pasión con que ella le había rodeado con los muslos.

Justificaba el desliz de la otra noche diciéndose que estaba solo y cachondo. Pero en verdad llevaba años solo y cachondo, y de las otras mujeres con que había estado en ese lapso no conservaba el menor recuerdo.

Esta vez era diferente.

Su decisión de no volver a tocar a Bella era cada día más fuerte, pero cumplir algo así era cada día más difícil. Un coche es un lugar más público que el cuarto de un motel. Parte del plan de Edward, por lo tanto, había consistido en salir de esa estrecha habitación antes de perder la cabeza, la calma o el control. Aunque el principal objetivo, desde luego, era descubrir los motivos de los temblores nerviosos de Riley.

Edward aguardó a que Riley saliera del aparcamiento. Entonces puso en marcha el sedán y lo siguió, manteniendo una distancia prudente, dejando que varios coches se interpusieran entre ellos. Pero tampoco demasiados. Había mucho tráfico. El clima parecía estar cambiando. La humedad no era tan alta como hasta hacía unos instantes. Y la gente salía a pasear en un atardecer tan agradable. Por suerte, Riley conducía sin cambiar de carril y sin superar la velocidad máxima permitida.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Bella dijo:

—Nada muy emocionante hasta ahora.

—No, pero fíjate que no va en dirección a su hogar.

Riley hijo seguía avanzando. Al parecer, daba una gran vuelta alrededor de la ciudad antes de dirigirse al centro, donde las calles se volvían más angostas y congestionadas por los vehículos pero también por los peatones, muchos de ellos suicidas que cruzaban con el semáforo en rojo o preferían hacer un tramo por una calle peligrosa antes que andar por una acera atestada de gente.

Riley dobló en una calle lateral, luego cogió el camino de entrada a un local de entretenimiento nocturno. Edward y Bella se miraron sin decir nada. No hacía falta, tampoco, decir mucho. Aquel club nocturno era famoso en la ciudad.

Edward no cogió el camino de entrada, pero alcanzó a espiar lo que ocurría en él y pudo ver que el policía aparcaba entre dos coches.

Más adelante, en la calle, un automóvil dejaba un sitio vacío donde aparcar. Edward aprovechó y dejó el sedán allí. De inmediato apagó las luces, deseando que Riley no los hubiera visto.

Riley no los había visto, claro que no. Y en ese preciso momento se acercaba a la puerta del club nocturno, sólo que en vez de entrar se ubicó en un sector oscuro de la fachada, extrajo un teléfono móvil de un bolsillo e hizo una veloz llamada.

Tan sólo segundos después, luego de que hubiese guardado el móvil, un hombre joven asomó por la puerta del club y fue en busca de Riley, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa. Intercambiaron pocas palabras, después fueron juntos al aparcamiento. Subieron a un coche (que no era el de Riley) y permanecieron allí, sin poner en marcha el motor, ignorantes de que estaban siendo vigilados de cerca.

Se hizo un espeso silencio entre Edward y Bella. Finalmente él habló:

—Creo que ya lo sabía. En el fondo de mi mente. Desde la primera vez que lo vi. Por eso me he sorprendido cuando Mike me dijo que Riley se había casado. Pero lo cierto es que esta mañana prácticamente no te ha mirado.

Sintiendo que ella no entendía bien, se giró y dijo:

—No te ha mirado ni una sola vez.

Luego clavó sus ojos en los pechos de Bella, como para estar seguro de que ella entendiera lo que él estaba sugiriendo.

Bella había entendido. E inclinó la cabeza, como avergonzada.

—Aro Vulturi ha mirado. Harry ha mirado —dijo Edward, mientras pensaba «Yo también he mirado, y mucho»—. Pero Riley no te miró. Esto tendría que haberme llamado la atención.

—De modo que tiene una doble vida.

—Su mujer y sus hijos son pura fachada.

—Debe de llevar una vida miserable —dijo ella, quitándose la gorra de béisbol y sacudiendo el cabello—. Me siento muy mal espiándolo. Dejémoslo tranquilo.

—No podemos.

—Sí que podemos.

—No. No podemos. ¡Maldición!—exclamó Edward, frotándose los ojos, sintiéndose igual de culpable que Bella, y aún peor por lo que todavía quedaba por hacer—. No podemos detenernos aquí, Bella. Porque algo me dice que todo esto empezó con ese pobre imbécil.


	26. Capítulo 24

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Riley hijo no vio a Edward hasta que, hallándose de nuevo ante el volante de su coche, Edward apoyó una mano abierta contra su pecho. Entonces Riley dio un grito de terror.

—No voy a hacerte nada. Pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar, y más te vale que todo lo que me digas sea verdad. ¿Entiendes?

Aunque serena, la voz de Edward parecía también dura y férrea. Bella se dijo que el otro tenía que sentir la determinación de Edward; y hasta creyó oler el miedo de Riley hijo al tiempo que éste meneaba dócilmente la cabeza.

—¿C... cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—¿Llevas contigo el arma reglamentaria? —preguntó Edward.

Riley hizo que no con la cabeza, pero enseguida asintió con los ojos.

—En... En la guantera. ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

Edward abrió la guantera para comprobar que el arma estuviera allí, y cerró la puerta del compartimento sin tocarla.

—Eso no es muy astuto, Riley. Dejar tu arma reglamentaria al alcance de cualquiera.

—¿Me has estado siguiendo? ¿Qué quieres?

De repente, al advertir que Bella se había instalado en el asiento de atrás, volvió a formular la pregunta a la imagen de ella que reflejaba el espejo retrovisor.

—Como ha dicho Edward, queremos hablar con usted.

—¿De qué?

—De tu cara —dijo Edward.

—¿Mi cara?

—Sí. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—Yo... Yo solía practicar mucho ciclismo. Un día choqué contra un árbol con mi bicicleta. Me herí de gravedad y dejé el ciclismo.

Edward no se movió, ni siquiera movió sus ojos, siempre mirando fijamente a Riley. Éste se giró y buscó a Bella. Ella sacudió la cabeza con lentitud.

—Eso es lo que usted dice, pero no es lo que ocurrió, ¿verdad, Riley?

Como toda respuesta, Riley tragó en seco, en un gesto visible y audible.

—Háblenos de Alec Vulturi.

Riley hijo perdió la pequeña dosis de valor a la que se estaba aferrando. Su cara, ya deformada, se contorsionó todavía más con el esfuerzo que hizo para no llorar. Su labio inferior, todo estropeado, empezó a temblar.

Bella no soportaba el espectáculo de ver cómo Riley se venía abajo. Edward había compartido con ella su teoría acerca de la implicación de Riley hijo; a juicio de Edward, todo el lío había comenzado con él. No era una historia agradable, y lo que le estaban haciendo era tan cruel como desplegar un espejo ante su rostro desfigurado. Pero también era algo necesario. Edward le había advertido a Bella de que no debían permitir que la compasión por la difícil situación de Riley atenuara la decisión de arrancarle la verdad.

—Es un tío patético, sí. Pero también puede ser la llave que nos abra la puerta a todo —había argumentado Edward—. Tenemos que sonsacarle todo cuanto sabe. Acaso no sea sencillo, y seguramente no será placentero.

—No espero que lo sea.

—Yo tampoco —había dicho Edward.

Ahora ella se sentía culpable por la emboscada que le habían tendido. Edward dijo:

—Entre sus muchas prácticas delictivas, Alec Vulturi solía propinar palizas a los homosexuales.

Riley hijo asintió.

—Y tú fuiste una de sus víctimas.

Riley volvió a asentir. Y lloriqueó. Después se limpió la nariz con la palma de la mano.

—Él y dos sujetos más.

—¿Dónde?

—En Hampton Park.

—Dinos qué ocurrió.

—Yo... Yo había ido ese día al parque. Realmente iba en bicicleta. Pero... Pero hice un alto en los aseos masculinos.

—Tuviste sexo con otro hombre en los aseos —dijo Edward—. ¿Era una cita previamente concertada, como la de esta noche?

—No. Yo entré. El otro hombre estaba allí. Un sujeto más viejo. Yo... —Riley se encogió de hombros, como cohibido—. Al finalizar, me fui antes que él. Al salir de los aseos, allí estaban. Eran tres tíos. Se me echaron encima. Vulturi...

—¿Usted ya lo conocía? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Él ya le había hecho lo mismo anteriormente?

—No. Pero sabía de su existencia. Otros hombres con quienes anduve me habían advertido de su existencia. Charleston es en la actualidad bastante tolerante con los homosexuales, pero esto ocurrió hace cinco años, y hace poco hubo nuevas agresiones. Y no hablo de simples insultos, sino de agresiones físicas. Una pandilla de cabezas rapadas había decidido que no merecíamos vivir —dijo Riley con amargura.

—Sin embargo, no dejaste de salir en busca de hombres. Y en un parque público, por el amor de Dios —dijo Edward, que parecía enfurecido con la falta de cuidado de Riley.

—¡No me quedaba otra alternativa!

El grito lastimero de Riley retumbó en el coche. Por un instante nadie dijo nada, luego él repitió:

—No me quedaba alternativa. Todavía no había admitido que era gay. Mi padre era policía y había arrestado a otros hombres como yo, que se encontraban en aseos públicos, en aparcamientos y en los lugares más insospechados. A la hora de la cena, mi padre y Mike Newton bromeaban acerca de los maricones a quienes habían pescado en plena acción. Yo reía con ellos, a sabiendas de que era lo que ellos esperaban.

Mirándolo en el espejo retrovisor, Bella pudo ver que unas lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.

—Hasta que un día papá me atrapó en la cama, en mi dormitorio, con uno de mis amigos. Creo que sospechaba algo, pero cuando se enfrentó con la verdad... —Mike hizo una pausa y después se sacudió de encima una suerte de estremecimiento—. Papá se puso como una fiera. En un momento desenfundó su revólver. Creo que nos habría matado si mamá no hubiese intervenido.

Bella no sólo imaginaba la escena, sino el abismo que aquello habría provocado entre el padre y el hijo, entre el marido y la mujer. La dinámica familiar se había alterado, con certeza, tras aquel incidente. Amablemente, lo invitó a seguir hablando.

—Alec Vulturi y los otros dos lo agredieron.

Riley se removió en su asiento, respiró hondamente y dijo:

—No pude mirar con atención a los otros dos. Pero Vulturi me atacó con un bate de béisbol y me partió la espinilla. Apenas caí al suelo, él y los otros me molieron a patadas. Uno me dio en la nariz con la punta de una bota. La hizo polvo. Pasé meses sin poder respirar. Antes de que me desmayara, Vulturi me tiró de los pelos y me obligó a mirarlo. Alcancé a ver que me lanzaba una sonrisa maligna. «Toma», me dijo entonces, y me introdujo una punta del bate en la boca, como un martinete.

Riley buscó a Edward con la mirada, luego a Bella, y en un tono casi de disculpa añadió:

—Los cirujanos compusieron los destrozos lo mejor posible.

—Y ¿qué fue del hombre que estaba contigo en los aseos?

—Mientras me agredían, él logró escapar. Nunca antes lo había visto, nunca más lo volví a ver. Pasé una hora allí tumbado, pero sentí que habían pasado diez. Me hallaron unos chicos que habían ido al parque a drogarse. Llamaron al 911 y desaparecieron también. La ambulancia me transportó al hospital. Informaron a mi familia. Yo estaba apenas consciente y a punto de entrar al quirófano, cuando apareció papá, se inclinó y me dijo: «Ya te había advertido cuan peligroso es ir en bicicleta por la noche». Ésa fue su manera de decirme qué mentira íbamos a contar. La versión oficial sería que yo había sufrido un accidente mientras iba en bicicleta.

Otro coche entró en el aparcamiento. Por un instante, sus luces barrieron el lugar. Acto seguido, se apearon dos hombres muy bien vestidos y avanzaron juntos por el sendero que conducía a la entrada del club nocturno.

—¿Bonito local? —preguntó Edward.

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Riley repuso:

—Eso dicen. Nunca he estado. Todavía no he aclarado esto. Oficialmente, no.

Edward retomó el relato:

—Entonces tu padre tapó lo ocurrido con una mentira, pero al mismo tiempo decidió atrapar a los que se habían ensañado contigo.

—Así es —dijo Riley—. Supongo que, pese a todo, papá me seguía queriendo. Yo era homosexual, pero era su hijo. O tal vez fuera una cuestión de orgullo o de honor, más que de quererme. En cualquier caso, cuando los médicos redujeron la dosis de analgésicos de modo que yo pudiera recuperar cierta lucidez, mi padre fue a verme al hospital con varias fichas donde aparecían los criminales con foto y todo. Me prometió que ellos iban a atrapar a los agresores y que éstos se arrepentirían durante el resto de sus días.

—¿Ellos?

—Papá, Mike Newton y James Whitherdale.

—¿Tu padre les dijo a sus mejores amigos que tú eras gay?

—Supongo que sí. Tiene que haberlo hecho. Desde entonces, Mike Newton apenas me dirige la palabra. Su desprecio es absoluto. James nunca me había prestado demasiada atención, y aquello no modificó en nada nuestra relación. Pero creo que James también se acabó enterando. De todos modos, papá los reclutó a ambos, a James y a Mike, para que lo ayudaran a encontrar y eliminar a mis agresores. Yo sólo era capaz de identificar a Vulturi, y así lo hice tan pronto como vi su ficha más reciente.

—¿Cuánto tardaron en dar con él? —preguntó Edward.

—Un par de días. Papá me llamó al hospital y me dijo que lo tenían bajo custodia. Me dijo también que Vulturi había adoptado una actitud hipócrita, que había negado el ataque argumentando que él jamás golpearía a un maricón. Pero papá estaba seguro de que en cuestión de horas le arrancaría una confesión. Y si ello no era posible, haría que Jacob Black castigara severamente a ese pequeño nazi. Palabras textuales de mi padre.

—¿Qué día ocurrió esto? —preguntó Bella.

Riley esquivó las miradas. Por fin dijo a regañadientes:

—El día del incendio.

Edward se echó hacia delante y Bella quedó impresionada por la diferencia entre los dos hombres. Edward era tan superior en tamaño físico que podía hacer que Riley se sintiera amenazado sin que ésta fuera su intención. En respuesta al movimiento de Edward, el otro retrocedió lo más que pudo.

—¿Finalmente obtuvieron una confesión de Vulturi?

—No lo sé.

—¿Tu padre te comentó que, en el momento de la detención, Vulturi tenía dos fracturas en el cráneo?

—No.

—¿Tu padre fue llamando a lo largo del día para mantenerte informado?

—No. No volví a tener noticias de papá. Solamente llamó para decirme que seguirían interrogando a Alec Vulturi hasta que se viniera abajo y admitiera la verdad.

—¿Qué ocurrió mientras ellos interrogaban a Vulturi?

—¡Nada! —exclamó. Y repitió esa palabra sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Pero tú sospechas...

—Yo no sospecho nada.

—Eso es mentira, Riley —dijo Edward, airadamente.

—Pasé semanas en el hospital. Bajo el efecto de analgésicos potentes. Aturdido. Ni siquiera recuerdo el incendio con claridad. ¿Cómo puedo saber lo que pasó antes de que éste se declarara?

—No lo quieres saber —dijo Edward en tono acusatorio.

El otro bajó los ojos para evitar la mirada escrutadora de Edward.

—No lo quieres saber, porque entonces tendrías que admitir que siete personas están muertas porque alguien te la chupó en aquellos aseos públicos.

—Edward.

El suave reproche de Bella no llegó a oídos de Edward porque lo tapó el violento llanto de Riley hijo. Sus hombros se sacudían. Sus sollozos, crudos y entrecortados, desgarraban el corazón.

—Tienes razón. No lo he querido saber —dijo, abatido—. Oí decir que el tal Vulturi no murió debido al incendio, pero nunca le pregunté a mi padre acerca de lo ocurrido. No puedo deciros más porque no sé más. Y si ellos llegan a saber que os he dicho esto, me matarán.

Edward se abalanzó sobre esta última frase.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Mike Newton? ¿Estuvo presente Mike mientras tu padre interrogaba a Alec Vulturi? ¿Estuvieron allí él o James Whitherdale?

—No lo sé —lloriqueó Riley.

—Black también estaba allí, ¿no es cierto, Riley? Había ido a la comisaría para amenazar a Vulturi con hacer caer sobre él todo el peso de la ley en caso de que no confesara. ¿No era ése el plan?

—Ya te dicho que no lo sé. ¡Te lo juro!

Edward se calmó un poco y se sentó contra la puerta del asiento del copiloto. No dejaba de mirar a Riley, pero le concedió una tregua para que ordenara sus ideas.

Cuando el llanto dio paso a unos sollozos aislados, Bella preguntó:

—¿Por qué se casó, Riley?

Edward contestó en su lugar:

—Por el mismo motivo por el que es policía. Pura fachada.

Riley hijo miró a Edward maravillado por la exactitud de la respuesta.

—Hice un pacto con papá.

—¿Acerca del incendio? —preguntó Edward.

Riley negó con la cabeza.

—Me hizo jurar que nadie se enteraría de lo ocurrido en el parque. Mi agresor había muerto y nadie lo lloraba. Todo era agua pasada, según él. Pero algo así no debía repetirse. Me dijo que me hiciera policía. Sus amigos y él se encargarían de conseguirme un puesto. Me dijo que me casara y tuviera hijos. Me dijo que tenía que dejar de ser..., de ser un maricón —dijo y soltó una risa mordaz—. Como si ser homosexual fuese algo que uno puede revertir o apagar.

—¿Por qué hiciste este pacto?

—Estaba en deuda con él, ¿no es cierto? Aun cuando yo era su deshonra, sus amigos y él acudieron en mi defensa. Por lo tanto, resolví hacer lo que papá me dijera. No haberlo hecho habría sido egoísta de mi parte.

—Lo egoísta ha sido engañar a una mujer, casándose con ella —intervino Bella.

Riley la miró y asintió con tristeza.

—Ella era una niña a quien mi madre conoció en la iglesia. La educaron de forma estricta. Era mucho más joven que yo, e inocente. Ignoraba qué debía esperar exactamente de un marido, de modo que no la decepcioné.

—¿Y los niños?

—Puedo hacerlo cuando tengo que hacerlo.

—¿Ella no lo sabe?

Riley negó con la cabeza y miró a Bella con ojos implorantes.

—Tampoco tiene por qué saberlo. No puedo hacerle algo así. Acto seguido, miró a Edward y añadió:—Por favor. Ella es una gran persona. De verdad. No quiero hacerle ningún daño.

Bella sentía que la mentira que Riley estaba viviendo era más dolorosa para su familia que la posibilidad de confesar la verdad, pero dejó esa charla para otra ocasión. Edward dijo:

—Esta mañana nos dijiste que a tu padre no le gustaba eso de ser un héroe.

—No le gustaba. Aquel incendio echó a perder su vida —dijo Riley hijo con vehemencia y con un temple que no había mostrado hasta entonces.

—¿Qué quiere decir con ello? —preguntó Bella.

—Eso mismo. Que nunca volvió a ser el mismo, y que no sólo hubo un cambio en su vida debido a lo que me ocurrió a mí en el parque. A mi padre no le gustaba atraer la atención general. Los elogios, las menciones de honor y la celebridad. Whitherdale y Newton disfrutaban y anhelaban estas cosas. Black se sirvió de todo aquello para lanzar su carrera política, pero papá sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz. No fue así. Y las cosas se pusieron aún peor después de...

Riley hizo una pausa y miró nerviosamente a Edward, quien preguntó:

—¿Después de qué?

—Después de lo que ocurrió contigo y aquella muchacha.

—¿Qué sabe usted acerca de ello? —inquirió Bella.

—Tan sólo lo que todo el mundo sabe. Lo que publicaron los periódicos, lo que usted misma dijo por televisión.

—¿Tu padre hablaba del caso de Lauren Mallory? —preguntó Edward.

—Delante de mí, no. Pero supe que lo investigaba. Fue el último caso importante que le asignaron. Después, quedó sumido en una depresión. Cada día era peor. Bebía mucho, solo, hasta altas horas de la noche. Muchas mañanas despertaba, creo yo, todavía borracho. Empezó a faltar al trabajo. No reaccionaba por mucho que le hablara mamá.

—¿Su madre supo de lo ocurrido en el parque? Riley sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—Ella se creyó lo del accidente con la bicicleta porque eso fue lo que dijo papá. Sin embargo, creo que ella siempre sospechó que había ocurrido algo más. O tal vez ella prefería pensar que me había curado después de que me pillaran en la cama con aquel amigo. Nunca se lo pregunté.

Bella pensó que en el seno de la familia Biers había una gran negación de la realidad. Vaya manera más terrible de fundar una familia.

—Vamos, sigue contando —dijo Edward.

—Bueno, mi madre veía a las claras que mi padre estaba cada día más deprimido. Entonces le imploró que recurriese a algún especialista, a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo; pero mi padre se negó, dijo que iba a apañárselas solo. Sin embargo, nunca hizo nada de nada por remediarlo. Mike y James trataron de animarlo. Lo llevaban a pescar. Cosas por el estilo. Pero todo cuanto hacían o decían era en vano. Mi padre seguía hundiéndose más y más. Una noche, me despertó un ruido extraño. Abandoné la cama y vi a mi padre sentado a oscuras, en el patio trasero, llorando a más no poder. Nunca antes lo había visto llorar. Nunca. Y jamás olvidaré el espantoso sonido de su llanto. Volví de puntillas a mi cama para que no me oyera. Creo que mi padre nunca supo que yo había presenciado aquello. —Riley se sonó la nariz y agregó—: La noche siguiente, Mike y James aparecieron en casa y le dijeron a mi madre que papá había muerto de un balazo.

Tras un breve silencio, Edward dijo:

—Conocí a tu padre. No mucho, pero lo suficiente para saber que era un policía serio y responsable. Riley, ¿por qué crees que ese día se arriesgó tanto? ¿Por qué violó una regla tan básica como la de no esperar a que llegaran los refuerzos?

—Para demostrarse a sí mismo que él era ese héroe que todos afirmaban que era.

La respuesta sonó a frase trillada, como si Riley se hubiera limitado a repetir algo que le hubiera dicho un terapeuta. Edward se valió de un recurso que había visto emplear a Bella:

—Eso no es lo que realmente piensas, ¿verdad?

Riley estuvo a punto de replicar, pero luego bajó los ojos lentamente.

—Me he preguntado si no estaría harto de todo. Tal vez deseaba que todo terminase de una vez. Conozco bien esa sensación —dijo, mirándose en el espejillo retrovisor—. Sé lo que se siente al querer desprenderse del cuerpo de uno, de la vida de uno.

Riley hizo un largo silencio antes de continuar.

—Tal vez papá entrara en aquel callejón deseando no salir vivo de allí. Y sabiendo, al mismo tiempo, que si no salía vivo de allí mamá cobraría la póliza de su seguro de vida.

Era la primera vez que Bella oía la hipótesis del suicidio de Biers, y esto la dejó pensando. La confesión, al parecer, había impresionado también a Edward.

Durante un minuto, o dos, nadie habló. Finalmente Edward dijo:

—Yo tengo otra teoría, Riley. Creo que ese terrible llanto, aquella noche, fue la rendición de tu padre. Creo que él había llegado a un punto límite y que acababa de decidir que iba a confesar el secreto que tanto lo atormentaba, ese secreto que compartía con sus amigos. —Tras una pausa significativa, añadió—: Pero uno de ellos, o los dos, quisieron que ese secreto no se supiera de ninguna manera. Entonces llevaron a tu padre a ese callejón y lo asesinaron de modo que no pudiera abrir la boca.

Riley hijo volvió a mostrarse muy nervioso. Sus labios se humedecieron. Sus ojos fueron de Bella a Edward, y viceversa.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? De hecho, no sé nada acerca de ningún secreto. ¿Qué secreto?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—James le anunció a Bella que tenía que contarle algo muy importante. Pero lo asesinaron antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Estoy totalmente convencido de que lo que iba a contar tenía que ver con la muerte de Alec Vulturi, con aquel interrogatorio y con el incendio.

—Olvídate de este asunto —dijo Riley, nervioso.

—¿Y permitir, en consecuencia, que Bella vaya a la cárcel por un homicidio que no ha cometido?

—No. Claro que no. Pero esta charla..., eso que alegas tú... Es peligroso.

—Voy a correr los riesgos que haga falta con tal de averiguar la verdad —repuso Edward.

—Pero, entretanto, no sólo me estás poniendo en peligro a mí, sino a toda mi familia —dijo Riley, y su rostro volvió a retorcerse—. De acuerdo, soy un pésimo esposo. Le miento a mi mujer. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la amo. Y amo a mis hijos. Ellos son inocentes. No quiero que les ocurra nada malo.

—Yo tampoco quiero que les ocurra nada malo —dijo Edward, aproximándose a Riley—. Así que dime quién crees que mató a tu padre y a James.

—Tú crees esto. Yo no.

—Mientes, Riley. Y sabes que tengo razón.

—Si sigues diciendo estas cosas, sólo vas a conseguir que te maten y que nos maten a todos.

La voz de Riley sonó lastimera. En sus ojos había miedo.

—¿Quién va a matarme? ¿Newton? ¿Black? ¿Los dos? ¿Quién de ellos? ¿Quién?

Riley no paraba de sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Quién? —insistió Edward.

—Por favor, no me preguntes más.

—Pero tú sabes la respuesta, ¿no es así?

—No puedo decirte nada más.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque nadie sabe la verdad acerca de mí!

Su rostro terminó de desfigurarse. El llanto fue tan sonoro, tan franco, que Edward tardó unos segundos en volver a moverse.

Al instante asintió, como si hubiese atado el último cabo.

—Ellos no traicionaron lo que tu padre les confesó acerca de tu homosexualidad, por lo tanto tú no quieres traicionarlos a ellos. ¿No es cierto?

Riley hizo que sí con la cabeza.

—¿Aunque tu vida corra peligro?

—Mi vida no vale nada, en cualquier caso —dijo, antes de volver a llorar.

Edward contempló a Riley, y luego buscó con la mirada a Bella. Mediante un gesto mudo, ella le indicó que no creía que el hombrecito que lloraba fuera capaz de darles más información. Su miedo ahora era más fuerte que cualquier cosa con la que Edward pudiera amenazarlo.

—¿Riley?

Medio ahogado por el llanto, Riley alzó los ojos.

—Me parece asqueroso lo que le haces a tu familia. No es justo para ellos, como tampoco lo es para ti. Todos vosotros merecéis una vida más feliz. Si de verdad amas a tu mujer, dile ya mismo la verdad. Será dolorosa, pero irá a peor si prolongas esta farsa. Mientras tanto, no quiero ser responsable de la seguridad de tu familia. El haber hablado conmigo y con Bella puede ser muy peligroso, en eso tienes razón. Por lo tanto, te sugiero que te vayas esta noche.

—¿Que me vaya?

—Vete de casa, haz las maletas, llévate contigo a tu mujer y a tus hijos. Llévalos a la playa, a la montaña, no importa, pero desaparece de aquí durante un par de días, al menos. Lleva mucho dinero en efectivo y no utilices tu tarjeta de crédito. Tira el móvil. Borra cada huella que dejes atrás.

Riley hijo miró a Bella como preguntándole si Edward estaba loco.

—Haga lo que dice, Riley —repuso ella—. A mí me drogaron la noche en que asesinaron a James. Pero, por si acaso llegara a recobrar la memoria de lo ocurrido esa noche, alguien intentó matarme. Empujaron mi coche fuera de la carretera y lo arrojaron, conmigo dentro, al río Combahee. Si Edward no me hubiese rescatado, me habría ahogado. Quien ha sido capaz de algo así también será capaz de hacer daño a sus hijos, o por lo menos de amenazarlos. Márchese esta misma noche con su familia.

—Si tienes que avisar a tu jefe en la policía, no le digas tu destino —le advirtió Edward—. La información siempre puede llegar a manos de Mike Newton o Jacob Black.

Riley tragó en seco.

—Me conocen desde que soy un niño. No creo que vayan a hacerme nada malo.

—Esto es lo que seguramente pensaba tu padre —dijo Edward con una mueca irónica—. Y también James.

Bella y Edward caminaron de regreso al sedán gris aparcado en el calle y vieron que Riley Biers hijo se alejaba, conduciendo su coche, de aquel club nocturno al que ninguno de ellos había entrado.

—¿Crees que nos hará caso? —preguntó Bella mientras el automóvil se perdía a lo lejos y doblaba por la calle Meeting.

—Hay dos alternativas. Que lo haga. O que ahora mismo esté llamando a la caballería con el móvil.

—Lo cual querría decir que ha mentido al decirnos que ignoraba lo que le ocurrió a Alec Vulturi después de que lo arrestaran —dijo ella. Reflexionó un instante y prosiguió—: Creo que nos ha dicho la verdad. Que no quiere saber lo que ocurrió en aquella sala de interrogatorios porque lo implica directamente. Mejor no saber.

—Puede no saber exactamente lo que sucedió, pero dudo mucho que él crea que Vulturi ya tenía dos fracturas en el cráneo cuando lo detuvieron. Riley sabe que quien interrogó a Vulturi fue consecuente. También sabe quién mató a Vulturi. Y está muerto de miedo por lo que pueda hacerle esa persona.

—O esas personas.

—Sí. Porque, si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo, no se habría callado la boca cuando asesinaron a Riley Biers. Sin embargo, permitió que mataran a su propio padre, lo cual es inconcebible. Él...

De repente, Edward se encorvó en su asiento, al tiempo que ponía una mano en la cabeza de Bella y presionaba de modo que ella también se agazapara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—Nuestros dos amigos acaban de salir del club.

—¿Butch y Sundance?

—Nada menos que ellos.

Edward los había visto en un espejo lateral. De modo que miró por encima de su hombro para cerciorarse de que no estuvieran tramando algo. Y luego sacó la pistola.

—No vas a dispararles, ¿no? —quiso saber ella, alarmada.

—No, salvo que me vea obligado a hacerlo.

—¿Crees que Riley hijo los ha llamado?

—Es posible, pero me cuesta creerlo. Si Riley les hubiese dicho que estábamos aquí fuera, habrían salido corriendo del interior del local. Pero no parecen llevar prisa. ¿Ves? Se dirigen hacia la otra dirección, nos dan la espalda.

Edward retiró su mano de la cabeza de Bella y ella aprovechó para espiar un poco. Los dos hombres iban por la acera, rumbo a la calle King. No estaban perdiendo el tiempo, parecían estar trabajando, aunque ella se dijo que con seguridad siempre daban esas zancadas decididas. Como Edward acababa de decir, no se veían especialmente apresurados.

—No dan la impresión de ser una pareja homosexual que necesita salir a divertirse —dijo ella. —No.

—Me pregunto, entonces, para qué han venido aquí.

—Mmm. Del mismo modo que uno podría preguntarse qué hacían en The Wheelhouse la noche en que quedaste allí con James. Sabemos que, por lo menos, uno de los dos estaba allí esa noche. Esta es la segunda vez que vemos claramente al segundo. ¿Te ha resultado familiar?

—No. Pero todavía no he visto bien su rostro. ¿Crees que han venido en busca de Riley hijo?

—Dios mío, espero que no. El pobre no duraría ni diez segundos en manos de esos sujetos. Bella dijo entonces:

—Es un pequeño triunfo, lo sé, pero me hace bien saber que han estado perdiendo el tiempo mientras nosotros dos estábamos a unos pasos de ellos.

Los dos hombres se toparon con otros tres que caminaban en sentido inverso por la misma acera. Se detuvieron y se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Butch miró por encima de su hombro hasta que los tres hombres entraron en un bar. Después le dijo algo a su compañero, quien pareció ofenderse e hizo un gesto severo. Rieron discretamente y reanudaron la marcha.

—¿Has podido ver mejor a Sundance cuando han mirado en esta dirección? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, pero no me parece haberlo visto antes. No he sentido lo mismo que cuando vi el rostro a Butch en la ventana de tu cabaña.

Los dos hombres llegaron a la esquina, la doblaron y desaparecieron. Edward volvió a guardar el arma y encendió el motor del coche.

—¿Qué tal un cambio de roles?

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Voy a seguirlos.


	27. Capítulo 25

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

El coche marrón permanecía en un aparcamiento público a unos doscientos metros de la calle King. Debido al tránsito, Edward fue capaz de conducir lentamente y de no adelantarse mientras los dos hombres recogían su vehículo. Después se dedicó a seguirlos a través del casco antiguo y unas cuantas millas más allá por una ancha avenida hasta llegar a un antiguo hotel Holiday Inn.

—Asesinos con presupuesto —dijo Bella.

—No. Seguramente le cobran a su cliente tres veces más de lo que vale la habitación.

El hotel tenía dos plantas en las que estaban las habitaciones. Se accedía a ellas por un pasillo al aire libre. Los dos hombres aparcaron lejos de las habitaciones de la planta baja. Edward y Bella los observaban desde el aparcamiento de un local de striptease que había al otro lado de aquella vía pública tan transitada. Entonces vieron que el conductor, el tipo al que ellos apodaban Butch, abría el maletero y cogía un bolso de lona.

—Eso parece pesado —comentó ella.

—Sus herramientas de trabajo.

En un tono reflexivo, ella preguntó:

—Aquella noche en la carretera, ¿por qué no se limitaron a dispararme?

—No querrían dejar pruebas.

—Es verdad, dos homicidios tan seguidos, el de James y el mío, que encima éramos amigos, habrían despertado sospechas.

—Nadie hubiera visto tu asesinato como un acto fortuito de violencia. Ellos se dijeron que sería mucho mejor que un pobre pescador encontrara tu coche semanas o meses después.

—Y de este modo, todo el mundo habría pensado en un suicido.

—Correcto. Y, más aún, si tú hubieses recordado algo de lo que James te ha dicho, y si hubieses llegado a contárselo a alguien, el suicidio te desacreditaría, y pondría en duda todo lo que dijiste en la rueda de prensa.

—Las incoherencias de una mujer a punto de quitarse la vida.

—Tal cual.

—Sí que son astutos, ¿no te parece?

La seriedad con que Bella dijo esta frase hizo que Edward girara la cabeza.

—Muy astutos.

Los dos hombres se dirigían ahora a sus habitaciones, que lindaban. Butch entró en su cuarto con el bolso de lona.

—Debe de ser el mayor de los dos —opinó Edward—. O el que mejor dispara de ambos.

—Y ahora ¿qué? —preguntó Bella.

Tras mirar alrededor, Edward dijo:

—Tú vigila sus habitaciones. Y alértame si alguno abre la puerta —dijo mientras se aprestaba a descender del coche.

—¿Qué haces?

—Llamaré a Angie antes de que se haga más tarde —repuso, señalando una cabina con un teléfono público, algo lejana, al final de un centro comercial—. Puesto que la cabina sigue en pie, algo me dice que el teléfono tiene que funcionar.

—Vayamos con el coche.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Perderíamos de vista las habitaciones. Es mejor que te quedes aquí, vigilando.

—Te estás exponiendo innecesariamente. Podrían verte.

—No están mirando en esta dirección, ni en ninguna otra. Por si las dudas... —dijo mientras cogía la pistola y se la daba a Bella—. Ten.

Ella rehuyó todo contacto con el arma.

Edward se apeó y, antes de atravesar el aparcamiento a paso ligero, dejó el arma en el asiento del conductor. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Bella, le inquietaba estar tan expuesto. Se introdujo en la cabina telefónica pero no cerró la puerta, de modo que no se encendiera la luz que había dentro. Por suerte, el teléfono todavía estaba allí. Y funcionaba. Y Edward llevaba encima muchas monedas. Angie atendió de inmediato.

—¿Dónde te has metido? Empezaba a creer que habías recuperado la cordura y que no me volverías a llamar.

Edward se metió un dedo en el oído para filtrar un poco el ruido ensordecedor del tránsito.

—He tenido complicaciones. Lo siento. ¿Qué has podido conseguir?

—Una cita con Black.

Edward se quedó totalmente pasmado. No había pensado en serio, en ningún momento, que ella fuera capaz de obtener algo así.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Claro que sí. A Black no le gustó nada la idea al principio. Pero he logrado convencerlo. Le he dicho que ha tenido la suerte de que no lo acosaras tras el funeral de James como hiciste con Mike. Le he aconsejado, de colega a colega, que hable contigo en privado antes de que tú hagas algo público, algo que acaso podría ser una locura. Creo que Black espera verte totalmente desquiciado, o algo semejante, de modo que tu razonable cordura será una grata sorpresa.

Angie pareció dudar. Después dijo:

—Porque tú no eres un desequilibrado, ¿verdad?

—No. Sólo alguien que desea cumplir una misión.

—Casi es lo mismo —murmuró ella.

—¿A qué hora?

—A las once en punto. En su despacho. Preséntate en seguridad. Alguien te escoltará hasta el despacho.

—Angie, no sé qué decirte.

—Dime buenas noches —dijo con tono lastimero—. Mañana tengo una entrevista tras otra, y necesito dormir. Estoy reteniendo líquido porque no tengo tiempo ni para mear. De modo que mis ojos están hinchados.

Edward sonrió ante la escena que Angie le pintaba.

—Te debo un favor. Uno enorme.

—Tinto y blanco.

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando vengas a cenar a casa, la semana próxima, debes traer ambos tipos de vino. Y nada de botellas baratas.

—Ya entiendo.

—Y algo más, Edward.

—Dime.

—No dudes en prenderte fuego. Y éste es un alevoso juego de palabras.

—¿A qué hora? —preguntó Bella cuando Edward regresó al coche con las buenas noticias.

—A las once. En su despacho.

—Vaya sorpresa. Yo deseaba que Black dijera que sí, pero dudaba que lo hiciera.

—A decir verdad, yo también. Tal vez tiene más cojones de lo que yo pensaba.

—Es fácil hacerse el valiente cuando estás dentro de un edificio gubernamental bajo custodia —dijo Bella y dirigió la mirada hacia el sedán marrón aparcado en el Holiday Inn—. O cuando tienes a otros que hacen la guerra por ti.

Bella se repitió la última frase y advirtió con cuánta exactitud se aplicaba también a ella. Presa de un impulso repentino, abrió la puerta y salió del coche.

—¿Qué haces?

—Vuelvo enseguida.

—¿Bella?

Ignorando la inquietud de Edward, corrió hacia la ancha avenida mientras le gritaba:

—Si me pasa algo, vete de aquí y llama al detective Peter.

—¡Bella!

—Déjame.

La sincronización no pudo ser mejor. Al tiempo que ella llegaba a la esquina, dejaron de circular los vehículos. Bella cruzó media avenida, luego el bulevar central, y luego la otra mitad, hasta llegar a la acera que bordeaba el aparcamiento del Holiday Inn.

En ningún momento osó mirar atrás a Edward, temiendo que él la estuviera persiguiendo. En vez de eso, recorrió el aparcamiento en dirección a aquellas dos habitaciones ante las cuales estaba aparcado el coche.

No podía identificar con total certeza ese vehículo como el que la había empujado al río. Pero tampoco lo descartaba. Sabía que, al menos, uno de los dos hombres había estado en The Wheelhouse, donde ella había sido drogada. Tal vez era una coincidencia, pero sumamente sospechosa.

Si algo sabía con certeza era que ellos dos habían revuelto, apenas hacía un día, la cabaña y la camioneta de Edward, y que habían perseguido a Edward tras el funeral de James, con lo que demostraban que sus propósitos no eran sólo inquietantes, sino probablemente mortales. Ni por un solo instante supuso que el haberlos visto salir de un famoso local gay se debiese a la casualidad. Fuesen aliados o enemigos de Riley Biers, sus intenciones eran contrarias a las de Edward y ella.

Esos dos sí que se la estaban buscando.

Sin apartar los ojos de las ventanas y las puertas de sus dos habitaciones, Bella se acercó cautelosamente al coche. Echó un vistazo alrededor para comprobar que ningún empleado del hotel o ningún huésped estuviera observándola.

Al no ver a nadie, se agazapó tras el sedán. Dentro de ambas habitaciones, las luces seguían encendidas. No osaba apartar la vista de las ventanas. En cualquier momento podría abrirse una de las dos puertas. Esos sujetos parecían capaces de oír los potentes latidos de su agitado corazón.

Llegó gateando a la rueda trasera izquierda y pasó un dedo por el borde hasta encontrar el vastago de la válvula de aire. A toda prisa, retiró la tapa. La guardó en su mano y reptó hasta la rueda delantera.

Podía oír la sintonía de una serie televisiva, procedente de una de las habitaciones. ¿Una cortina acababa de moverse o era su imaginación? Acaso fuera la corriente del aire acondicionado lo que hacía que la cortina se agitara de tanto en tanto.

Sus dedos nerviosos hallaron la válvula de la rueda delantera y quitaron el tapón. Le dolieron un poco los muslos cuando volvió a desplazarse y dio todo un rodeo en dirección a la rueda delantera derecha. Quitó también ese tapón. El cuarto, el último de todos, fue el más difícil de quitar. Bella sudaba y tenía rojas las yemas de los dedos a causa del esfuerzo.

Mientras apretaba los cuatro tapones en el puño, se puso en pie.

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta de una de las dos habitaciones.

Bella, instintivamente, le dio la espalda al hotel.

La silueta de Sundance apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba descalzo y aún llevaba pantalones, pero había reemplazado la camisa que había usado en el local nocturno por una camiseta blanca. Llevaba la camiseta remetida. Era un detalle superfluo, pero Bella no pudo evitar pensar en que Sundance parecía tontamente incómodo.

En una mano, el hombre tenía una nevera portátil de plástico. Pero la dejó caer al suelo apenas vio a Bella. Buscando una pistolera que no llevaba encima, el hombre exclamó:

—¡Alto ahí!

Ella hizo lo contrario. Echó a correr para salvar la vida. Esperaba encontrar a Edward, aguardándola ansiosamente dentro del sedán gris. Pero ni Edward ni el coche estaban en el sitio donde ella los había visto por última vez.

Oyó unos ruidos a sus espaldas, se imaginó que Sundance golpeaba la puerta de su compañero y exclamaba:

—¡Ven conmigo!

Sin detenerse en ningún momento, siguió corriendo hacia la calle, sin saber qué dirección tomar. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Le había dicho que partiera en el caso de que surgiese un problema, pero en el fondo no se había esperado que él la abandonara.

Le pareció que uno de los hombres gritaba su nombre. No le hacía falta mirar atrás para saber que los dos hombres corrían más rápido que ella, que se acercaban. Oía sus pisadas descalzas en el pavimento, su respiración agitada, sus improperios.

Saltó de la acera a la calle; un coche avanzaba directamente hacia ella, pero Bella logró dar un paso atrás sólo una fracción de segundo antes de ser arrollada. El conductor hizo sonar la bocina. Otro coche se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

—¡Bella!

Al girarse, vio que Edward había colocado el coche entre ella y los dos hombres. Al ver que el arma de Edward les apuntaba desde una ventanilla abierta del automóvil, los dos hombres resbalaron y frenaron.

—¡Alto o disparo! —exclamó Edward.

Los dos hombres gritaron algo, pero él estaba acelerando el motor del sedán, mientras con el otro pie pisaba el freno, y el rugido lo tapaba todo.

Bella montó con dificultad en el asiento del copilto. Antes de que ella hubiera cerrado la puerta, Edward soltó el freno y el coche salió disparado como un caballo de carrera. Cogió una curva medio a tumbos y avanzó por la avenida. Los dientes de Bella chocaron de golpe cuando el vehículo impactó contra el bulevar central, a casi cien kilómetros por hora. Después el coche fue a toda velocidad por un carril de la avenida, con la parte trasera corcoveando, hasta que Edward logró dominarlo por completo.

Bella miró atrás. Los dos hombres corrían por el aparcamiento hacia su automóvil ahora dañado. La aparición de Bella había pescado a Butch con los pantalones bajados. Ella alcanzó a vislumbrar unos calzoncillos bóxer y una piernas algo bronceadas. Luego Edward dio una curva tan cerrada que, de pronto, el Holiday Inn se perdió de vista. El coche seguía avanzando, a la primera oportunidad doblaron a la izquierda, y después, a la derecha.

Edward no paraba de maldecir.

La adrenalina corría por el cuerpo de Bella. La forma errática en que Edward conducía el coche hacía que ella cabeceara de un lado a otro en su asiento. Por fin pudo atarse el cinturón de seguridad, mientras decía:

—Puedes ir más despacio. No van a perseguirnos. Aunque quisieran hacerlo, sus neumáticos se desinflarían antes de poder alcanzarnos.

Bella abrió el puño y en la palma de su mano aparecieron las cuatro tapas de las válvulas.

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

—Pensaba en retrasarlos un poco, en impedir que pudieran seguirnos.

—¡Ellos no sabían dónde estábamos! Además, ¡podrían haberte matado!

—Pero no lo hicieron.

—¡Joder!—gritó Edward y dio un puñetazo contra el volante.

Con semejante mal humor era inútil discutir, de modo que ella no volvió a abrir la boca.

Perseguirlos habría sido imposible para cualquiera. Cuando cruzaron el puente de Ravenel, hasta Bella había perdido la noción de dónde estaban y en qué dirección se movían. Pocos kilómetros después, llegaron al aparcamiento para caravanas.

Edward condujo el coche hasta dejarlo detrás de la cabaña, bajó y abrió con furia la puerta de la habitación. No la cerró, con el fin de que ella pudiera entrar. Y la miró airadamente mientras se acercaba a él. Entonces sí, cerró con violencia; la puerta a espaldas de Bella y echó el cerrojo.

—Lo que has hecho, Bella, fue una proeza inútil y peligrosa.

—Les hará perder tiempo y demorarse.

—Sí.

—Pues no ha sido tan inútil, ¿no es cierto? —No valía la pena correr semejante riesgo por algo así. —Yo creo que sí. De todos modos, me vino bien.

—¿Te vino bien? ¡Podrían haberte matado!

Ahora era Edward quien parecía dispuesto a matar a Bella. Se le había hinchado una vena de la frente. Apretaba los puños. En su defensa, ella dijo:

—Necesitaba hacer algo por mi cuenta, Edward. Odio sentirme tan dependiente y tan inútil. Necesitaba actuar. Estoy harta de depender de...

—¿De mí?

—¡Sí! O de quien sea, no importa. No estoy habituada a ello. Siempre me he cuidado sola.

—Entonces, haz lo que quieras —dijo Edward, quitando el cerrojo a la puerta y abriéndola.

Bella contempló el rectángulo: todo allí fuera estaba oscuro, excepto el cartel de neón con una flecha roja que rezaba HABITACIONES LIBRES y que se apoyaba en el techo de la pequeña oficina del aparcamiento. Edward la había puesto en evidencia y ahora ella se sentía bastante tonta. Si atravesaba esa puerta, ¿adonde iría y de qué manera? Se había quedado sin recursos de ninguna clase.

Sus ojos fueron del letrero luminoso a la cara de Edward, cuyos labios se habían puesto blancos de ira y apenas se movieron cuando él dijo:

—Ya ha muerto una mujer por mi culpa. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir.

—Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de secuestrarme.

Soltando unos improperios, Edward cerró brutalmente la puerta, volvió a echar el cerrojo y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella—, pero no olvides que fuiste tú quien me secuestró y metió en este lío.

Edward la miró con dureza, pero habló con voz suave y comedida:

—Eso no es cierto. Tú sola te metiste en este lío al sucumbir a los encantos de James Whitherdale.

Bella le sostuvo la mirada durante unos cuantos segundos. Después fue en busca de la bolsa con las ropas que Edward le había comprado, gesto bastante irritante en ese contexto. Cogió la bolsa y fue con ella al baño. Cerró la puerta por dentro de modo que él oyera claramente que había echado el cerrojo.

Al salir, unos diez minutos más tarde, tras ducharse y lavarse el pelo, halló a Edward sentado en la cama, mirando la televisión. El artefacto estaba sin sonido. Edward alzó los ojos y preguntó:

—¿Has terminado?

Ella le dijo que sí con un ademán distante.

Edward se puso en pie y recogió sus cosas. Fue al baño y cerró la puerta. Ella se tumbó en la cama y trató de interesarse por la vieja serie sin sonido, pero se aburrió enseguida y apagó el televisor. Luego dio vueltas y vueltas por la cabaña.

Cargaban tan pocas cosas con ellos que no había nada que ordenar, nada que leer con la excepción de una antigua guía telefónica, una Biblia polvorienta y los documentos de Edward, que ella había hojeado tantas veces que casi podía recitarlos de memoria. No quedaba más que esperar a que llegara la mañana; irían a la ciudad y Edward acusaría al fiscal general de ser un delincuente. Y después, ¿qué?

Hacía menos de una semana, ella tenía un empleo importante, era famosa, sus pares la respetaban y sus amigos eran dignos de confianza. Ahora, Bella era una periodista cuya credibilidad quedaría para siempre en entredicho. Era el objetivo de unos hombres poderosos cuya mano, con tal de guardar un secreto, no temblaba ni siquiera a la hora de matar a un querido amigo. Y era una fugitiva que, en el caso de ser atrapada, tendría que sobrellevar una acusación de homicidio. ¿Qué le reservaba el futuro, en el caso de sobrevivir y tener uno?

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió Edward. Su pelo seguía mojado, y su torso estaba desnudo. Llevaba unas bermudas. Dejó en el suelo, al lado de la cama, sus ropas sucias y su bolso de lona. Se pasó una mano por la nuca, luego se puso en jarras y, al tiempo que contemplaba el techo, su boca soltó un sonido que pudo haber sido un rezongo o también una suerte de plegaria.

Sólo cuando la miró, y sus miradas se cruzaron, Bella sintió tal golpe que se quedó sin aliento. Edward sólo tuvo que dar dos pasos para tomarla por la cintura. De inmediato, Bella se aplastó contra el cuerpo de él, y Edward prensó sus labios contra la boca de ella. El beso fue largo y apasionado, pero ella deseaba más.

Mientras los labios de Edward iban bajando por su cuello, Bella metió los dedos entre sus cabellos y le dijo: —Pensé que no me querías.

—No mucho, no —resopló Edward antes de volver a besarla.

Su cuerpo era musculoso. Su piel estaba todavía húmeda y caliente por la ducha. Cuando él le acarició las nalgas y encajó el cuerpo de ella entre sus piernas, Bella soltó un quejido lleno de anhelo.

—Edward... Acerca de James...

—No importa.

—Fue una aventura. Nada más que eso. Y hace mucho tiempo.

—Vale.

—Y aquella noche, cuando él murió, te juro que no sé lo que ocurrió entre nosotros.

—Ya no me importa.

—No me acuerdo.

—No me importa.

—Yo no he sentido...

—No digas nada, Bella.

—Pero tú... —dijo restregándose, abrazándolo—. De ti me acuerdo. Te he sentido. Y todavía puedo sentirte.

Un sonido grave reverberó en la garganta de Edward mientras la alzaba y la llevaba a la cama.

—Quítate la blusa.

La cabeza de Bella daba mil vueltas debido a lo que los dedos de Edward hacían con los botones de la blusa de su pijama; sin embargo aún podía pensar con claridad y acatar su orden. Se quitó entonces la blusa, la arrojó a un lado y plegó ambos brazos en torno a la cabeza de Edward, mientras él se inclinaba en dirección a sus pechos. De inmediato sintió su boca, ardiente y posesiva.

La doble sensación de su lengua como un remolino en los pezones y de sus dedos bien dentro de ella, unida a la intensidad de sus propias emociones, le produjo un orgasmo demoledor. Pero la tregua fue sólo momentánea. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Edward le estaba quitando los pantalones y, después de haberla desnudado por completo, la besaba con ternura justo encima del vello púbico. Suavemente, sin que ella sintiera la presión de sus dedos, Edward empezó a recorrer su vagina con la lengua. El tacto era casi imperceptible, delicado como una pluma, pero lo suficiente para enviar una corriente de placer por todo el cuerpo de Bella; ella apenas podía respirar y la consecuencia fue un segundo orgasmo o acaso una extraordinaria réplica del primero.

Edward no se detuvo hasta que el orgasmo de ella hubo acabado y le pidió suavemente que esperara un momento.

Luego se tumbó de espaldas a su lado y se quitó los calzoncillos. Apenas vio su erección, Bella sonrió como adormilada. Acercándose, recorrió su rígido miembro con las yemas de los dedos, delicada como un suspiro. Edward gruñó y trató de apartar la mano. Pero ella empezó a acariciarlo con más fuerza y cuando presionó la punta, suave al tacto, Edward resopló entre dientes.

—Detente, por favor. No tengo preservativos.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —respondió ella, agachándose lentamente, hasta que su cabeza estuvo en la falda de Edward.

Él se dijo que lo más sensual que había visto en la vida era el cabello de Bella, suelto y brillante, esparcido sobre su estómago y sus muslos. Pero no. Aún más sensual fue cuando ella se recogió el cabello con una mano, de modo que él pudiera ver lo que le hacía con los labios.

Bella oyó que él murmuraba algo cuando ella encontró con su lengua el surco del glande. Y ya no se movió de allí. Y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que los sonidos que Edward soltaba fueron involuntarios y completamente incoherentes.

A partir de ese momento, él no supo lo que decía, ni siquiera si estaba diciendo algo, puesto que las sensaciones que iban asaltándolo lo volvían ciego a cuanto ocurría alrededor, a todo salvo esta experiencia tan extraordinariamente erótica que era como si todas las fantasías sexuales que había tenido en la vida se cumplieran a la vez, en ese instante.

Más sensual fue después de eyacular, cuando ella lo atrajo hacia sí y le colocó la cabeza entre los pechos. Edward aprovechó para tomar aire y calmar su agitación. Era tan delicioso sentir sus uñas en la espalda, sus pechos subiendo y bajando, los latidos de su corazón contra la mejilla.

Por último alzó los ojos con el fin de contemplar el magnífico paisaje; luego mordisqueó uno de de sus pezones.

—Siempre están ligeramente erectos.

—Qué vergüenza.

—Qué belleza.

—No me has comprado el mejor modelo de sostén.

—Eso depende del punto de vista.

La risa de Bella dio paso a un quejido de placer apenas él volvió a recorrer el pezón con sus labios, para metérselo después en la boca. Ella lo estrechó entre las piernas, con fuerza. Aquello era muy excitante.

Pero mucho más excitante fue cuando él acercó la boca a la suya y le dio un beso lento que se prolongó eternamente, un encuentro apasionado de sus bocas, un intercambio de lenguas, íntimo y peligrosamente evocador.

Edward tuvo una erección contra el abdomen de Bella y sintió un deseo tan intenso de penetrarla que el corazón se le puso tan tieso como el cuerpo. Sin embargo, halló la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para resistirse a ese calor, a ese placer que ya había experimentado de forma un tanto apresurada y torpe.

Debió contentarse, pues, con sentir la desnudez de ella, el deseo de ella, que se manifestó a las claras cuando Bella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y murmuró que la vida era injusta, o algo parecido.

Después dijo:

—Podrías...

—Podría, pero no... Una vez dentro de ti, sé que no podría contenerme.

Se conformaron con besos, con caricias. Finalmente se acurrucaron, él envolvió con los brazos la cintura de ella y unieron las manos entre los pechos.

Justo antes de dormir, él alcanzó a murmurar:

—Me parece que te quiero un poquito, sí.


	28. Capítulo 26

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

—¿Bella?

—¿Mmm?

Edward, ya despierto y vestido, se agachó para acariciar la curva de su cadera.

—Vamos, arriba. Es hora de irnos.

Entrecerrando los ojos a causa del cruel resplandor de la luz artificial del techo, Bella se colocó boca arriba y se incorporó con ayuda de los codos. Luego apartó el pelo alborotado de su rostro y dijo, medio bostezando:

—¿Qué hora es?

Las sábanas se deslizaron hasta su cintura, dejando a la vista sus senos. Era tan tentador tocarlos, pero Edward se resistió.

—Las seis y pocos minutos.

—¿Seis? Sólo hay dos horas en coche hasta el capitolio.

—Es cierto —repuso Edward, riendo de su desconcierto—. Te lo explicaré mejor en el coche. Vamos. Deprisa.

Quince minutos más tarde, al tiempo que dejaban atrás el aparcamiento de las caravanas, Edward advirtió que ella volvía a bostezar.

—¿He hecho que te despertaras demasiado temprano?

—Has hecho que me durmiera demasiado tarde —contestó ella y sonrió tímidamente.

Se miraron durante unos cuantos segundos, pero ninguno hizo el menor comentario sobre lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Ningún comentario. Ni sobre la pelea. Ni sobre su ardiente reconciliación. Ni, mucho menos, sobre...

No, mejor ni pensar en ello. Ni tampoco en sus senos al despertarse. Esta mañana él no podía permitirse semejantes distracciones.

Ella dijo, de pronto:

—Me sorprende.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que hayas logrado que yo subiera a este coche. Y que yo haya aceptado, sin la mínima objeción.

—Después de lo que hiciste anoche con el automóvil de Butch y Sundance, ellos deben de estar ahora mismo echando fuego por la boca. Me da miedo dejarte sola.

—Ellos no pueden habernos seguido.

—No quiero correr ningún riesgo.

—¿Te estás preocupando por mí?

Edward la miró fijamente y ella devolvió una sonrisa que fue como una caricia.

O casi. Sus caricias eran excepcionales.

Edward dirigió la mirada hacia la carretera y volvió a concentrarse en su papel de conductor.

—¿Cómo piensas hacer para introducirme en el capitolio? —preguntó ella—. Me arrestarán de inmediato.

—Tengo un plan.

—Es bueno saberlo. Pero yo tengo otro.

—¿Cuál?

—Detente allí.

—¿En el WallMart?

Habían llegado a una de esas megatiendas que abrían las veinticuatro horas. Dado que el sol aún estaba saliendo, había muy pocos coches en el inmenso aparcamiento. Edward se sentía intrigado, pero obedeció.

Bella abrió la guantera y revisó el contenido: los papeles que él había recibido al comprar el coche, el manual del coche, un mapa del estado, un folleto que explicaba el uso del airbag. Arrancó una hoja en blanco del manual.

—¿Tienes un boli o algo para escribir?

Edward no tenía nada, pero el antiguo propietario del coche había dejado un bolígrafo que estaba casi seco, con la punta llena de hilachas, y que así y todo sirvió para que ella garabateara unas palabras. Luego le tendió la hoja a Edward y dijo:

—La lista de la compra. Si no tienen alguna marca en particular, compra otra mientras sea un producto equivalente. Te pagaré más adelante, por supuesto.

Leyó lo que ella había escrito y asintió.

—Ocúltate, que no te vean. No tardaré mucho.

En efecto, menos de diez minutos después apareció con un paquete bajo el brazo y con un vaso de café en cada mano. Apenas se puso en marcha, ella dejó el café en un lugar seguro y husmeó la bolsa. Edward la observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras ella abría una caja que contenía una cámara de vídeo.

—¿Sabes cómo usarla?

—¿Que si sé cómo usarla? —repitió ella, desdeñosamente. Entonces le habló de todos los pequeños canales de televisión por los que había pasado, entrenándose en cada uno de los aspectos del oficio. Algunos empleos habían sido poco importantes, pero aleccionadores.

Al terminar, Edward dijo en son de burla:

—Si esto de la televisión no es para ti, siempre puedes barrer suelos.

—Ja, ja —dijo ella, conectando un adaptador al mechero del coche con el propósito de cargar la batería de la cámara. Ajustó la pequeña pantalla que hacía las veces de monitor, probó el zoom y el micrófono incorporado.

—He utilizado cámaras más complejas. Ésta es para principiantes. No soy Spielberg, claro, pero sé obtener una buena imagen y un buen sonido. Por otra parte, tengo horas para practicar.

—Tienes menos de dos —dijo él.

—Pero la cita no es hasta las once.

—Ésa es la hora de la cita, sí, pero no es cuando vamos a visitar al fiscal general.

—¿Cómo te las has arreglado para averiguar dónde vive? —le preguntó Bella a Edward, mientras éste le señalaba una casa de estilo colonial, con ladrillos a la vista. El coche pasó lentamente delante de la fachada, siguió de largo y dobló en la primera esquina.

—Después de que lo nombraran fiscal, lo seguí una vez desde el capitolio hasta aquí.

—¿Para enfrentarte a él?

—No, simplemente en un arrebato de furia. Tenía mucho tiempo libre y nada que hacer, salvo tratar de consolar mi amargura. Su carrera se había beneficiado enormemente a mis expensas. Y a expensas de Lauren Mallory, también. Entonces me dije que un día yo pondría las cosas en su sitio.

—Y ese día ha llegado.

—Sí, aunque ha pasado un buen tiempo.

Edward aparcó el coche junto al bordillo de la acera y apagó el motor. Luego estiró una mano y cogió a Bella del brazo antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta.

Entendía y respetaba la necesidad que sentía ella de participar activamente en la resolución de sus propios problemas. Lo que Bella se jugaba era tan importante como lo que se jugaba él, o tal vez más, puesto que ella tenía mucho que perder. Merecía, pues, la oportunidad de que se reparara el mal que le habían infligido. Si analizaba el caso en un plano teórico, se identificaba con ella.

Pero a la vez, desde un punto de vista más personal, temía que algo saliera mal y que ella resultara herida.

—Esto puede ser terrible, Bella. No tienes por qué venir conmigo.

—Espero que sea terrible. Y tengo motivos de sobra para ir contigo.

Edward asintió, con lo que le demostraba que ella no sólo era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, sino que, más aún, tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Pero aquello no mitigó sus temores por la seguridad de Bella.

—Esto se parece a un plan a la desesperada. Corremos serio peligro.

—Peligro que vale la pena correr.

La voz serena de Bella, y la manera de mirarlo al tiempo que decía esto, le hicieron comprender a Edward que ella se refería a algo más que su visita a la casa de Black.

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó. Luego puso la mano en la nuca de Bella, la atrajo de este modo hacia él y le dio un beso enérgico y veloz.

—Vamos —dijo tras recorrer con el pulgar su labio inferior, humedecido por el beso.

Anduvieron por la acera. Aquél era un barrio exclusivo, con su propia policía y un sistema de vigilancia pagado por los vecinos. De modo que, para no llamar la atención, fingieron que daban un paseo tranquilo. Un perro ladró detrás de un muro, y un sujeto que hacía jogging con un iPod en los oídos les envió un lejano y discreto saludo al pasar por la acera de enfrente.

Al llegar a la casa del fiscal general, se dieron la vuelta y anduvieron por la mediana, como si esto fuera parte de su rutina de cada mañana. Bella había manifestado algunos recelos cuando Edward le había delineado el plan.

—Puede tener guardias de seguridad —había dicho.

—En tal caso, armaremos jaleo. Y a la prensa le encantará. Incluso si nos encadenan con grilletes, Black tendrá que dar explicaciones.

—Puede negarse a recibirnos.

—Lo dudo. Máxime después de lo que le ha contado Angie. Le ha sugerido que no estoy en mis cabales y que puedo cometer cualquier locura. Apuesto a que no desea un escándalo público y que prefiere, sin duda, verme en privado.

—Pero no en este lugar privado.

—No. Desde luego, le daremos una sorpresa muy ingrata —dijo Edward.

Bella comentó entonces:

—Una preocupación menos. No veo guardias.

Por cierto, la propiedad respiraba un aire sereno. Un sistema automático de rociadores había dejado el césped fresco y cubierto de rocío. El porche delantero, tan ancho como la casa, poseía cuatro columnas aflautadas que soportaban el balcón de la segunda planta. Dentro de unos jarrones inmensos crecían varios heléchos que flanqueaban la doble puerta principal, pintada con esmalte negro.

Edward miró a Bella y preguntó:

—¿Estás lista?

—Falta poco para que empiece lo bueno. La batería no está aún totalmente cargada, pero no importa.

Bella apuntó a la puerta con la lente de la cámara. Edward llamó tres veces con la aldaba de bronce lustrado. Mientras esperaba alguna respuesta, Edward se preparó para algo que intuía importante. Para qué cosa exactamente, no lo sabía con certeza. Pero necesitaba prepararse mental y físicamente para algo. ¿El ataque de un perro dóberman? ¿La aparición de un ama de llaves? ¿Un niño con un pijama de Rayo McQueen?

Para su sorpresa, fue Jacob Black en persona quien les abrió la puerta. Llevaba pantalones de traje, camisa y corbata, pero no la chaqueta. En una mano tenía una servilleta de lino. Al parecer, lo habían interrumpido en pleno desayuno. Bella empezó a grabar con la cámara.

El fiscal reaccionó como si aquella cámara fuese un Uzi, y retrocedió varios pasos. —¿Qué es esto?

—Buenos días, señor Black —dijo Bella—. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

En cuanto Black identificó a Bella como la periodista prófuga, se le pusieron los ojos como platos. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia Edward y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Qué es esto?

—Éste es el día que tanto ha temido en los últimos cinco años. Hemos venido a hablar acerca de Alec Vulturi. ¿Se acuerda de él?

Edward blandió los archivos que había llevado consigo.

—Si necesita refrescar la memoria, aquí tiene.

Los ojos del fiscal se movieron rápidamente y una expresión de alivio apareció en su rostro al comprobar que los dos visitantes no estaban acompañados. Volviendo a mirar a Edward, Black dijo:

—Alec Vulturi, por supuesto que me acuerdo. Fue quien inició el incendio en la comisaría.

—Entonces ¿sigue insistiendo en esa versión de los hechos? —preguntó Bella.

Irritado, Black levantó una mano como decidido a tapar la lente de la cámara con la servilleta, pero se lo pensó dos veces y retiró la mano.

—Vulturi prendió el fuego antes de morir a causa de las heridas de su cabeza.

—La señorita Swan y yo creemos que no sucedió así —dijo Edward—. Y usted sabe que no sucedió así. Lo mismo que Riley Biers padre. Lo mismo que James Whitherdale. Por eso ellos están muertos.

Los ojos de Black apuntaron a Bella.

—La señorita está acusada de haber asesinado a Whitherdale.

—Deténgala, entonces —dijo Edward—. Esperaremos a que usted le lea sus derechos y luego, cuando llegue la policía para llevársela, seguramente le interesará saber lo que usted estaba haciendo en la comisaría el día en que estalló el incendio y murieron siete personas. Y también, claro, les entregaremos este vídeo para que puedan analizar el sudor que ha surgido en su cara ante la sola mención de aquel episodio. Buenos días, señora Black. Disculpe nuestra intrusión.

Al girarse, el fiscal general vio que su esposa había venido a ver qué estaba interrumpiendo el desayuno. Era una mujer guapa y elegante. Incluso a esas horas de la mañana parecía bien arreglada, vestida informalmente pero con buen gusto. De su hombro colgaba un pequeño bolso, y en las manos llevaba las llaves de un coche.

Intranquila, observó al trío, de pie ante la puerta principal.

—¿Jacob? ¿Todo va bien?

—Claro que sí. Todo va bien.

—Los chicos tienen que ir al entrenamiento de béisbol. Quieres que yo...

—Sí, llévalos. Ve. Todo está bien.

Al parecer, la señora Black nunca contradecía a su esposo, ni siquiera cuando había un prófugo de la justicia en el umbral de su hogar. Apenas hubo una ligera sombra de duda mientras ella se retiraba al mismo lugar de la casa del que había aparecido.

Black volvió a encararse a Edward y a Bella. Durante la breve charla con su esposa, había recobrado la compostura. Siendo como era un político de raza, estaba dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo.

—Hablaré con usted, pero no aquí. Y no ahora. Usted tenía una cita en mi despacho a las once. Y yo he aceptado verlo. Pero no de esta manera, que equivale a una invasión a la propiedad privada.

—Buen intento, pero no... Hablaremos aquí —dijo Edward.

—Mi familia...

—Están a punto de irse todos al entrenamiento de béisbol. E incluso si no fuera así, no deseamos causarle ningún daño a su familia. ¿Dónde le gustaría que hablásemos?

—No hablaré con un hombre armado —dijo Black sin miedo alguno, con altura y con firmeza.

Considerando que este punto no era algo que el fiscal estuviera dispuesto a negociar, Edward dijo:

—Si acepta hablar conmigo, dejo el arma.

—Y sin cámara.

—La cámara no se apaga —dijo Bella—. Esta grabación puede ser la única manera de que yo me salve.

Black caviló unos segundos, y luego dijo amablemente:

—Vale.

E hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

La habitación a la cual los condujo era un despacho hogareño, amueblado con buen gusto, un sitio más decorativo que práctico, concluyó Edward.

Black se instaló tras el escritorio, tomó asiento y dijo:

—El arma, señor Masen.

Edward retiró el arma de su cinturón y la puso en un lejano rincón de la mesa, fuera de su alcance pero fuera también del alcance del fiscal. Acto seguido, tomó asiento en una silla puesta frente al escritorio, y Bella ocupó la silla contigua antes de ajustar el foco de la cámara.

Black se inclinó para ver los documentos que Edward le tendía.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Los resultados de la investigación que hicimos Sam Uley y yo acerca del incendio. Están de momento incompletos en lo que atañe a las siete víctimas mortales. No se me permitió concluir la investigación sobre la muerte de Alec Vulturi. Entonces Uley dio por buena la hipótesis de la policía.

Black contempló las carpetas, atadas de forma algo precaria con una banda elástica. Luego dijo, mirando a Edward:

—¿Niega usted que Alec Vulturi fuera quien inició el incendio?

—Sí. Estaba muerto antes de que se declarara el incendio.

Black se echó atrás en la silla y colocó las dos manos debajo de su barbilla. Parecía a punto de ponerse a rezar. O con la necesidad de hacerlo.

—¿En qué se basa para aseverar algo así, señor Masen?

Edward habló durante quince minutos sin parar. Le mostró a Black una copia de la autopsia de Alec Vulturi.

—Nunca se ha podido saber cómo y dónde sufrió esas lesiones en el cráneo, pero ¿las heridas fueron tan graves como para que él muriera a causa de ellas y, a la vez, tan invisibles como para los policías que lo arrestaron no las vieran? Lo dudo mucho. En su momento quise investigarlo, pero no pude.

Edward le contó luego a Black acerca de las evasivas del departamento policial:

—Me esquivaron durante todo el tiempo. En un principio pensé: «De acuerdo, el fuego ha destrozado no sólo sus instalaciones, sino todos los documentos que había dentro. No pueden colaborar porque están muy fatigados y desorganizados». Fui tolerante con ellos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, un hombre había muerto bajo custodia policial y no a causa del fuego ni de las quemaduras. De modo que insistí.

Tras una pausa, Edward añadió:

—Entonces, antes de que pudiera obtener respuesta alguna, mi amigo James me invitó a aquella fiesta en su casa.

Ni siquiera un político como Black, con su amplísima experiencia en poner cara de poker, pudo simular completamente la mueca que le provocó la última frase. Edward se dijo que al fiscal no le hacía falta que le refrescaran la memoria de aquel incidente, pero mencionó los hechos pensando en la cámara.

Lo último que dijo fue:

—Excepto usted y los detectives que investigaban, nadie me oyó nunca afirmar que esa noche perdí completamente la memoria debido a la ingestión involuntaria de una droga. Mi buen amigo James me aconsejó que no hablara de aquello. Dijo que, si pronunciaba la palabra droga, las cosas se pondrían aún peor para mí; que la gente llegaría a la conclusión de que yo había estado consumiendo cocaína junto con Lauren Mallory. Sin embargo, cuando hace pocos días oí a la señorita Swan decir que sospechaba que la noche en que murió James le habían suministrado una droga que le había borrado la memoria, supe en el acto que ella y yo habíamos sido víctimas de la misma trampa. Y que los motivos (porque los abogados penalistas como usted son puntillosos con esto de los motivos) de quienes lo perpetraron no fueron otros que mantener en secreto lo que le sucedió a Alec Vulturi, para que no se supiera quién había sido el verdadero autor de aquel incendio.

—Eso mismo es lo que James iba a contarme la noche en que murió —intervino Bella—. Si llegó a contármelo, soy incapaz de recordarlo. Pero estoy segura de que fue su necesidad de quitarse un peso de la conciencia lo que hizo que lo asesinaran.

Mirando de frente al fiscal general, Edward añadió:

—Cuando Lauren Mallory murió, usted quiso que yo cargara con la culpa ajena. Y así habría sido, sin duda, de no ser por la intervención de Ángela Stephens.

Black frunció el ceño con amargura.

—Parece que ella sigue siendo su gran defensora. ¿La jueza está al corriente de lo que me ha dicho de Alec Vulturi?

—Se lo he comentado, sí.

Black se pasó las manos por el rostro. Al cabo de un momento bajó las manos y, en un gesto digno de quien hace algo desesperado para salvarse, dijo:

—Si esto es una venganza, señor Masen, por favor no olvide que yo no lo acusé. Por el contrario, le ahorré una acción judicial.

—Es cierto. Pero no habría sido muy distinto si me hubieran declarado culpable. Perdí mi empleo. He perdido cinco años de mi vida porque usted y los otros montaron aquello de Lauren Mallory y se encargaron de que ella esnifara la cocaína necesaria para morir.

Bella le golpeó la rodilla, con el fin de recordarle que la cámara estaba encendida y que él había prometido no perder los estribos. Todo sería en vano si aquello parecía una revancha personal. Ellos buscaban justicia, no revancha.

Black echó una ojeada a la cámara y después le dijo a Edward:

—Admito que nunca me convenció del todo la muerte de esa chica. Me inquietaba que hubiese fallecido en casa de James Whitherdale, en casa de un policía. Cuando Angie vino con usted a mi despacho, y usted me dijo que su coartada era la pérdida de la memoria, mis sospechas aumentaron.

—¿Sospechas?

—Las sospechas de que allí hubo algo raro. Usted tenía una reputación intachable. Estaba a punto de casarse. No digo que un anillo de compromiso impida que la gente engañe a su pareja, pero usted no poseía la fama de promiscuo que sí tenía su amigo James. Usted no tenía antecedentes relativos al consumo de drogas, su hoja de servicios era perfecta, usted era la estrella ascendente, la gran promesa de la brigada de bomberos.

Tras una pausa, Black alzó el dedo índice y añadió:

—Pero el verdadero inconveniente, a mi entender, era que usted estaba investigando el incendio, y que los detectives asignados para investigar la muerte de Lauren Mallory eran los héroes de aquel incendio.

—Lo mismo que usted.

—Sí.

Edward deseaba que la cámara hubiese sido capaz de registrar el remordimiento en la voz y el rostro de Jacob Black. Sus hombros ya no parecían tan anchos, ni su postura era ya tan orgullosa. Contemplaba sus manos, apoyadas en el escritorio. ¿Era presa de un ataque de Poncio Pilatos, contemplando sus manos culpables, manchadas de una sangre que sólo él podía ver?

Edward no permitió que el porte arrepentido de Black lo conmoviera.

—Hubo algo raro, usted albergaba sospechas, pero no se esforzó mucho en averiguar la verdad.

—No.

Lentamente, Black alzó los ojos y miró a la cámara.

—No fui hasta el fondo del asunto porque el caso implicaba a policías que habían sido condecorados como héroes, y yo estaba a punto de anunciar mi candidatura al cargo de fiscal general. Un fiscal general depende del sólido apoyo que le brindan las fuerzas del orden. Y yo no quise ganarme la antipatía de los policías de todo el estado por sugerir que unos pocos estaban implicados en un montaje y acaso también en un homicidio.

Edward advirtió que Black contenía la respiración. Entonces miró de soslayo a Bella. Ella seguía apuntándolo con la cámara, pero devolvió la mirada, como para ver si Edward era consciente de la importancia de lo que había dicho, de la autoacusación que ella acababa de grabar.

—¿Qué ocurrió en la sala de interrogatorios con Alec Vulturi? —preguntó entonces Bella.

La pregunta sonó amable, desprovista de cualquier tono amenazante, de cualquier elemento de juicio. Parecía sugerir que el fiscal y ella eran los únicos allí presentes, y que ella tenía un interés genuino y sincero en la confesión que él pudiera hacer.

Así y todo, la respuesta de Black sorprendió a Edward.

—No lo sé, Bella.

Después de ello, siguió hablando a la cámara:

—Eludí mis responsabilidades en el caso de Lauren Mallory. Fue un gesto egoísta que ha tenido unas repercusiones muy costosas para el señor Masen. Lo lamento sinceramente. Si pudiera, le devolvería esos años de injusto sufrimiento. No puedo hacerlo. Pero la verdad es que ignoro lo que ocurrió en aquella sala de interrogatorios. Ignoro cómo murió Alec Vulturi o quién inició el incendio.

En cuanto Black vio que Edward se disponía a decir algo, alzó una mano y se anticipó:

—No necesita que se lo jure, porque es un hecho. Hay pruebas. Cualquiera puede consultarlas.

—Díganos cuáles —pidió Bella.

—Salí de mi despacho del juzgado poco después de las seis para dirigirme a la comisaría.

—¿Por qué fue allí tan tarde?

—Fui a buscar nuevas pruebas para un caso en el que estaba trabajando. Había quedado en encontrarme en el vestíbulo de entrada con el policía que lideraba la investigación. Me disponía a entrar en el edificio cuando empezó a sonar la alarma de incendios. Entré a la carrera. Hay supervivientes, personas que también se hallaban en el vestíbulo, que pueden confirmarlo. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una falsa alarma. En aquel edificio tan antiguo siempre había algo que funcionaba mal. En el vestíbulo, algunos incluso bromearon al respecto. Alguien se atrevió a preguntar si aquello era un simulacro de incendio.

Black hizo una pausa, con la mirada algo perdida, como si la escena estuviese ocurriendo de nuevo ante sus ojos.

—Sin embargo, casi enseguida empezamos a oler humo y nos dijimos que la cosa iba en serio. Ayudé a desalojar el vestíbulo y luego corrí por los pasillos de la primera planta, dando gritos, advirtiendo a la gente para que abandonara sus despachos lo antes posible. —Black alzó los hombros y añadió—: El resto es historia conocida.

—Está siendo modesto —repuso Bella—. Usted subió por la escalera y escoltó a muchas personas de las plantas superiores.

El fiscal asintió con la cabeza.

—De modo que usted fue un verdadero héroe.

—Aquel día hice lo que tenía que hacer —dijo Black. Y añadió, mirando a Edward—: Más tarde, sin embargo, no hice lo correcto.

Edward pensó que o el fiscal era el mayor farsante de la historia, o estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿Hay testigos que podrían demostrar que usted entró en la comisaría al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sonar la alarma?

—Sí. Incluso el personal de la policía que esa tarde se hallaba en la recepción.

—¿No había pasado usted antes, también, por allí?

—¿Más temprano, ese mismo día? No. Y también puedo demostrarlo. Hasta el fiscal general tiene que firmar en recepción.

—El fuego destrozó los registros.

—No he estado antes allí, señor Masen. Ni siquiera salí de mi despacho para almorzar. Mi secretaria puede corroborarlo. Aquel día fue inolvidable, de modo que hasta el menor detalle ha adquirido relevancia.

—Entonces, ¿usted no interrogó a Alec Vulturi?

—No. Lo juro. Ni siquiera conocía el aspecto físico de Vulturi hasta que la prensa publicó una foto suya, la misma del legajo policial, junto a la noticia del incendio.

Bella dijo:

—Según fuentes fiables y bien informadas, sabemos que Riley Biers padre lo llamó aquel día y le solicitó que fuera allí y amenazara a Vulturi con hacer caer sobre él todo el peso de la ley, con el propósito de hacerle confesar.

Riley hijo no era precisamente lo que Edward entendía por una «fuente fiable», pero Black pareció creer a Bella.

—Es verdad que Riley Biers me llamó —dijo—. Un poco antes, esa misma tarde. Me dijo que habían detenido a un tipo violento. Un sujeto con antecedentes penales a quien buscaban desde hacía tiempo, y que era astuto y experimentado a la hora de enfrentarse a la policía. Alec Vulturi, me dijo textualmente, se les estaba haciendo el remolón. Pero también dijo que en esa ocasión no llegarían a ningún acuerdo, que iban a pillar a Vulturi. Entonces Biers me pidió que le recomendara alguna presión adicional que él pudiese invocar para que Vulturi confesara, lo que de paso le ahorraría al Estado los costes de un juicio. Es cierto, Biers quiso que yo fuera allí, que hablara con Vulturi y le pintara un futuro aciago si él no confesaba. Pero yo estaba ocupado, por eso no fui de inmediato. Respondí que debía ir allí más tarde por otro asunto y que también me ocuparía de aquello.

Black cerró los ojos durante un rato, como si buscara algo en el fondo de su memoria.

—Recuerdo haberme preguntado por qué Biers estaba tan obsesionado con aquel incidente de agresión. Era algo malo, desde luego, pero tampoco se acusaba a Vulturi de violación, de crimen múltiple o de acoso infantil.

Tras decir esto, el fiscal se aproximó a Edward e inquirió:

—¿Qué es lo que desconozco? Dígamelo.

—Le advierto que no tengo pruebas.

—No le he pedido ninguna prueba. Dígame, ¿qué cree usted que ocurrió?

—Ignoro quién detuvo a Vulturi —empezó a decir Edward—. Éste es uno de los muchos datos que nadie ha querido decirme. Lo que nuestro informante nos ha dicho es que Riley padre, Mike Newton y James Whitherdale estaban buscando a Vulturi, dispuestos a que lo pagara caro esta vez. Por lo tanto, supongo que uno de ellos apresó a Vulturi, o acaso algunos de ellos actuando de manera conjunta. Sea como fuere, durante la detención, o mejor dicho durante el interrogatorio, ellos se pusieron demasiado violentos y le causaron a Vulturi esas fracturas en el cráneo que resultaron mortales.

—¿Dice usted que lo mataron a golpes?

—Probablemente la muerte fuera accidental. Pero él murió a causa de la paliza, y entre ellos cundió el pánico. Entonces decidieron hacer algo para tapar el crimen.

Black frunció las cejas.

—Los incendios no son buenos para tapar crímenes. Y tres policías como ellos seguramente lo sabían. Los médicos forenses podrían probar que Vulturi no había muerto a causa del incendio.

—Eso es cierto. Lo que sospecho es que ellos prendieron fuego al cubo de basura para convencer a todo el mundo de que Vulturi había sido presa de un ataque de locura durante el interrogatorio. Creyeron que lo del cubo reforzaría la mentira de que Vulturi había empezado a actuar de forma irracional. El plan era montar una pequeña humareda y apagar el fuego de inmediato, nada más. Esto habría servido para su propósito sin causar casi ningún daño. Lo que no podían imaginar, ni remotamente, era que el vetusto sistema de ventilación aspiraría esas pocas llamas, que no tardarían en propagarse por todo el edificio. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el fuego ya estaba fuera de control, y afectó a otros despachos y otras plantas hasta que la comisaría se desmoronó.

—Al caer en la cuenta de lo que habían hecho, salvaron a quienes pudieron —dijo Bella, sin perder la calma.

—A pesar de todo, hubo siete víctimas mortales —añadió Edward.

—Dios mío —se limitó a decir Black. Luego se rascó la frente, como si le empezara a doler la cabeza. Sólo al volver a dirigir la mirada hacia ellos dos, pudo añadir:

—¿Tres detectives de experiencia para interrogar a un solo muchacho violento? ¿Por qué?

—Apaga la cámara —pidió Edward. Tenía que contarle a Black la verdad acerca de Riley hijo, pero deseaba cuidar la privacidad de este último. Dado que sabía los motivos de aquella petición, Bella accedió a apagarla.

—El hijo de Riley Biers es homosexual —le dijo Edward a Black—. Vulturi había agredido a Biers hijo en el parque Hampton. Le partió una pierna y le destrozó la cara. Las heridas fueron tan graves que ha quedado desfigurado. El padre quiso darle a Vulturi una dosis de su propia medicina, y sus amigos decidieron ayudarlo.

Black miró a uno y a otro, luego se puso en pie y caminó a la ventana con vistas a la piscina. Contempló el agua de la piscina durante un buen rato, después se giró y les dijo:

—Ésta era la pieza que le faltaba al rompecabezas. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Ellos tenían dos secretos que ocultar.

—Y esto no es todo —dijo Bella, encendiendo otra vez la cámara—. Creemos que Riley padre no murió cumpliendo con su deber.

Bella pasó a referir, pues, lo que Riley hijo les había dicho acerca de la depresión de su padre después del incendio.

—Y se deprimió aún más después de la muerte de Lauren Mallory y de su participación en esa farsa.

—Se vino abajo debido al peso de la culpa —dijo Black.

—Su familia y sus amigos temían que sufriera una seria crisis nerviosa —dijo Bella—. Más aún, James y Mike Newton temían que Biers confesara y todo se viniera abajo. Edward y yo creemos que su muerte no fue un accidente en cumplimiento del deber. Como tampoco lo fue la de Whitherdale. A James le habían diagnosticado un cáncer terminal. Él también quería tener la conciencia tranquila antes de morir.

—Por lo tanto, Newton tuvo que encargarse de Whitherdale —dijo Black, meditabundo.

Bella se encogió de hombros y su mirada dio a entender que sí, que era posible, pero que él debía atar cabos y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Entonces Black miró a Edward, quien le dijo:

—Newton es el único que queda vivo.

—No es de extrañar que me diera largas —dijo el fiscal y suspiró hondamente—. ¿Tienen ustedes alguna prueba de todo cuanto alegan?

—No —respondió Bella—. Pero Newton debe de estar muerto de miedo, pensando que sí la tenemos. Mi coche está en el fondo del río Combahee.

Así pues, Bella explicó la horrible experiencia que había vivido. —Estaría allí abajo, ahogada, si Edward no me hubiera salvado. Por fortuna, él llegó ver cómo mi coche caía al río.

Black miró fijamente a Edward: —¿Usted la rescató?

—Hemos tenido mucha suerte. Un minuto más y se habría ahogado.

—Bueno, eso explica su «desaparición» —le dijo el fiscal a Bella—. Usted sólo estaba a salvo si ellos la creían muerta.

—Me temo que yo no habría sobrevivido en el caso de aparecer en público.

Edward estudió a Black. El hombre parecía creerlos, pero era alguien sumamente cuidadoso, cuya estadística de victorias judiciales era impresionante, ante todo porque nunca daba nada por sentado y evaluaba cada hecho con el escepticismo innato de los buenos abogados.

—Espero que ambos sean conscientes de la gravedad de sus alegatos —dijo Black—. Por un proceso de eliminación, están sugiriendo que Mike Newton fue el responsable de aquel incendio y de varios crímenes.

—Alegamos que él participó en todos esos crímenes —dijo Edward—. Hasta hace unos pocos minutos creíamos que usted y él tal vez fueran cómplices.

Black dirigió la mirada hacia la pistola, todavía en la mesa y rodeada de fotos familiares. Luego sonrió y dijo:

—Eso explica por qué vino usted armado.

—Tengo motivos para pensar que Newton contrató a dos hombres para que se encargaran de James y de Bella —indicó Edward—. Dos sujetos nada musculosos ni matones; dos tíos de aspecto convencional. Registraron mi casa y mi camioneta hace dos días. Bella vio a uno de ellos y recordó que estaba en The Wheelhouse la misma noche en que ella se vio allí con James. Estos dos sujetos aparecieron también en el funeral. Me siguieron desde allí, pero conseguí esquivarlos. Anoche volvimos a verlos, pero de nuevo logramos huir.

Edward no contó los detalles de este último encuentro, y le alegró que Black tampoco pidiera saberlos.

—Creemos que son los mismos dos sujetos que sacaron de la carretera el coche de Bella, aunque ella no podría asegurarlo con total certeza. En fin, esto es todo o casi todo. Y aquí estamos.

Puesto que nadie dijo nada más, Black tuvo tiempo de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado, que era mucho. En medio del silencio, Bella apagó la cámara, que de todas maneras ya indicaba que las baterías estaban a punto de agotarse. Había tenido suerte de que duraran tanto.

Finalmente Black asintió, como si acabara de tomar alguna decisión.

—En realidad, lo que ustedes argumentan acerca de Alec Vulturi y del incendio exige una nueva investigación. Una investigación a fondo. Y quiero que sea usted quien la realice, Masen.

Sorprendido, Edward sólo alcanzó a decir:

—Gracias.

Pero no iba a librar a Black de la situación incómoda en la que se encontraba sólo porque éste le hubiera arrojado un hueso.

—¿Y el caso de Lauren Mallory?

—También se volverá a investigar. Le doy mi palabra —dijo y apuntó a la cámara—. Ya he admitido que he sido negligente la primera vez. Prometo no serlo en esta ocasión.

Edward hizo un brusco gesto afirmativo.

Black miró entonces a Bella:

—Usted sigue estando acusada de haber matado a James Whitherdale. Me temo que no puedo impedir que la obliguen a responder por esos cargos, aunque, para ser sinceros, creo que son ridículos. Hablaré con los detectives que investigan el caso, y seguro que la acusación caerá en el olvido. Entretanto, haré que traigan a Mike Newton cuanto antes, a fin de que responda algunas preguntas. Y también quiero que se localice e identifique a esos hombres que los han perseguido. Dudo que ustedes conozcan sus nombres.

—Tan sólo el número de matrícula —dijo Bella.

Black le pasó un papel y un bolígrafo. Ella escribió allí una descripción del sedán marrón y su número de matrícula, así como la ubicación del hotel Holiday Inn. Era improbable que la pareja, después de que la sorprendieran allí la noche anterior, siguiera en el mismo hotel. Pero al menos era un punto de partida para iniciar la cacería.

—En cuanto los hayamos capturado, separado e interrogado, apuesto a que ambos, o al menos uno de ellos, entregará a Newton —sostuvo Black.

Edward no creía fuera tan fácil que esos dos tipos se vinieran abajo. Pero no contradijo al fiscal.

—¿Va usted a arrestarme? —preguntó Bella. Black la miró atentamente.

—Nunca he sentido temor al verla entre el grupo de periodistas que cubren tal o cual noticia. Usted es tenaz, claro que sí, pero siempre ha sido justa y favorable, tanto al hablar de mi persona como del trabajo que hago para el Estado. Nunca he dudado de su integridad, Bella. Por lo tanto debo ponerla bajo protección policial, no bajo arresto.

—Se lo agradezco.

—Ustedes dos se encuentran en una posición sumamente vulnerable —le dijo Black a Edward, y mirando el arma en la mesa añadió—: Por cierto, creo que ya lo saben. Su testimonio será fundamental para probar las acusaciones contra Mike Newton. Y a este hombre no le ha temblado el pulso cuando ha tenido que matar incluso a sus amigos con tal de preservar un secreto. Ustedes necesitan protección.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —quiso saber Edward. No le gustaba la idea de estar bajo custodia, pero al mismo tiempo entendía que era imperioso proteger a Bella.

—Por lo menos, hasta que estén detenidos Mike Newton y esos dos hombres que los han perseguido a ustedes.

—Sólo hemos visto a dos —dijo Bella—. ¿Quién nos asegura que no haya otros? Newton tiene muchísimo dinero.

—Haré todo lo posible para protegerla —le dijo Black a Bella. Y después, mirando a Edward—: Por cierto, señor Masen, usted se equivocaba al decir que éste era el día que yo estaba temiendo desde hace cinco años. Me he preguntado muchas veces (todos los días, en realidad) si habría obtenido este cargo de no haber sido por el prestigio que me dio el incendio. La duda me persigue desde que ocupo el puesto de fiscal general. De modo que agradezco esta oportunidad de demostrarme y de demostrar a todos que merezco lo obtenido, que no es sólo el fruto de una fama instantánea.

Seguidamente, como si ahuyentase cualquier reflexión posterior, Black agregó:

—Si me permiten, iré a hacer algunas llamadas para que todo se ponga en movimiento.

Bella y Edward fueron al recibidor. Ella cogió a Edward por la cintura y le dio un abrazo veloz pero intenso.

—¡Esto es mejor de lo que podríamos haber deseado que ocurriera! —exclamó de forma entrecortada—. Contamos con un aliado poderoso.

—Sí, pero detesto que me pongan bajo llave.

—No quiere que nos suceda nada malo. Es fácil de comprender. Te aseguro que a mí también me encantaría estar allí fuera, cubriendo este caso. No obstante, primero y principal, quiero vivir. Y quiero que tú vivas.

—Yo siento lo mismo, Bella. Pero me gustaría ver la cara de Newton cuando comprenda que el montaje ha sido descubierto. Sé muy bien que esto no es una revancha, pero ese momento será muy dichoso para mí.

—Ya tendrás otros momentos de dicha.

En pocos minutos, Black reapareció.

—Un guardia de seguridad del capitolio vendrá de inmediato y los custodiará... Esperen. ¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí? No recuerdo haber visto un coche.

—Lo hemos dejado a unos cien metros de aquí.

—Los dos hombres que los han perseguido ¿han visto el coche?

—Sí, pero hemos cambiado varias veces la matrícula.

El fiscal sonrió.

—Aun así, lo mejor es que dejen el coche aquí durante un tiempo. El guardián los conducirá al Marriott. No es lujoso, pero estarán a gusto.

Bella soltó una risa.

—Comparado con los lugares donde hemos estado escondiéndonos, el Marriott nos parecerá un palacio.

Black ladeó la cabeza, mientras miraba a uno y a otro de forma un tanto curiosa.

—Hay algo que no me han explicado. ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos han terminado juntos en esto?

—Eh... Edward contactó conmigo...

—Vi la conferencia de prensa y me llamaron la atención las semejanzas entre nuestras experiencias.

Brevemente, omitiendo detalles íntimos, le contaron al fiscal cómo y por qué habían resuelto unir sus fuerzas. Cuanta más información compartían, más convencidos estaban de que las intuiciones de Edward eran correctas.

La aldaba de bronce sonó elegantemente. Black pidió disculpas y fue a abrir la puerta.

—Gracias por haber acudido tan pronto —dijo, mientras daba un paso a un lado para hacer pasar al guardia.

—De nada, señor —dijo el recién llegado y mostró una credencial—. Me interceptaron cuando me dirigía al capitolio. Por eso no llevo puesto el uniforme —dijo y, mirando a Edward y a Bella, añadió enseguida a guisa de saludo—: Señor, señora. ¿Todo está listo en el hotel?

—Sí —contestó Black—. Dos habitaciones contiguas en la última planta. Habrá que montar vigilancia y no dejar que nadie pase sin un visto bueno, ni siquiera el personal del hotel.

—Entendido, señor. También habrá uno de nuestros hombres en el vestíbulo. Y otro en la entrada de servicio. Y otros más, si usted lo desea.

—Excelente —repuso Black y pasó a preguntarles a Edward y Bella—: ¿Serían capaces de darnos una descripción de los dos hombres que los han perseguido?

—Sí —dijo Edward—. Bastante exactas, supongo.

—Perfecto. Enviaré, pues, a un dibujante de la policía para que haga dos retratos robot. —Black les estrechó las manos y acotó—: Si necesitan algo, lo que sea, llámenme a mi despacho. Si no estoy, mi secretaria los atenderá.

—Me gustaría estar al tanto de lo que ocurre —dijo Edward.

—Les daré informes periódicos —dijo y volvió a estrechar la mano de Edward, por segunda vez—. Desearía que con sólo decir «lo siento» bastara. Pero sé perfectamente que no es tan sencillo.

—Déme el gusto y arreste a Mike Newton.

—Cuente con ello.

El fiscal los condujo hasta la puerta principal, donde el guardia estaba esperando. Mientras pasaban junto a la mesa que dominaba el vestíbulo, y en la que había un gran jarrón chino lleno de flores frescas, Bella cogió el jarrón por el cuello y lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra la cabeza del guardia.

Entre gritos de dolor, el hombre cayó de espaldas. Hubo una explosión de porcelana, de flores y de agua mientras el jarrón se hacía añicos contra el suelo de mármol.

Bella exclamó entonces:

—¡Corre!

Edward estaba anonadado por lo que ella había hecho, pero confiaba a ciegas en Bella y, sin dudarlo un instante, corrió tras ella y atravesó la puerta principal, abierta de par en par. Ella saltó hacia el patio delantero, sorteando el obstáculo de un parterre, y luego corrió por el césped, con lo que cubrió de barro sus zapatillas. En un momento estuvo a punto de caer, pero Edward la sostuvo por el codo y la arrastró hasta la acera.

Edward osó mirar atrás mientras doblaban la esquina. Ni Black ni el guardia los perseguían. Acaso el guardia aún yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

—El guardia... —empezó a decir él.

—Estaba en casa de James aquella noche —completó Bella, entre resuellos y sin aminorar el paso—. Lo reconocí de inmediato. ¡Tengo algunos recuerdos, Edward! ¡Soy capaz de recordar!


	29. Capítulo 27

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis su lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

Edward condujo lo más deprisa que se atrevió, con objeto de poner distancia entre ellos dos y la ciudad de Columbia. Evitó las autopistas principales y anduvo sobre todo por las carreteras secundarias que durante su ostracismo había llegado a conocer como la palma de la mano.

Mientras conducía, no quitaba ojo del espejo retrovisor; sin embargo, si algo los perseguía no aparecía en el espejo. No tenían a sus espaldas una caravana de coches de la policía, aunque Edward tampoco había esperado que Black enviara tras ellos a la policía. En su defecto, imaginaba más bien unos sedanes de aspecto inocuo. Una pandilla de turismos.

—No puedo creer que me tragase lo que nos decía este maldito hijo de puta —dijo Edward, enardecido, mientras atravesaban un pequeño pueblo fantasma con una sola señal de tráfico en su principal intersección.

—Yo tampoco —repuso Bella—. Y eso que por lo general sé detectar cuando alguien trata de embaucarme. —Qué tipo más mentiroso.

—Y parecía tan compungido cuando te pidió disculpas...

—Seguro que no podía creer lo afortunado que era. Sus matones nos persiguen por todo el universo para matarnos... ¡y nosotros vamos y llamamos a las puertas de su casa! El falso guardia seguramente estaba aguardando, cerca del capitolio, nuestra llegada prevista para las once. Nunca hubiésemos llegado al edificio.

—Has sido sumamente astuto al modificar el plan.

—Pero no tan astuto como para advertir que Black nos mentía. ¡Hotel Marriott! —gruñó—. Mientras tú y yo estábamos de pie en su recibidor, felices de contar con su protección y comprensión, Black estaba llamando a su asesino a sueldo, advirtiéndole de un cambio de planes.

—Tal vez lo he matado —dijo ella, inquieta.

—No lo creo, pero... Pero no sería una mala idea que fueras a la policía y te entregaras. Tenemos la cinta de vídeo. Tenemos a Black diciendo...

—Nada, Edward. Nada sustancial. La cinta es inútil. Black ha estado fingiendo ante la cámara. Aparece en el vídeo lleno de remordimientos, deshaciéndose en disculpas. Pero en ningún momento, de ninguna forma, se incrimina a sí mismo en el incendio, en el caso de Lauren Mallory o en lo que sea.

Edward cayó en la cuenta de que Bella tenía razón, y sólo atinó a prorrumpir en unas palabrotas.

—El fiscal sabía perfectamente lo que hacía —prosiguió ella—, y nosotros nos dejamos manipular.

Edward estaba furioso por el candor con que habían caído en la trampa de Black.

—Si ahora mismo fuéramos a la policía con la intención de presentar una denuncia, Black respondería que nosotros entramos por la fuerza en su hogar, armados, y... ¡ay, joder! ¡Me he dejado la pistola sobre la mesa!

Edward se reprendió a sí mismo por el olvido, si bien ya no había forma de remediarlo. Por otra parte, dudaba de que él hubiera sido capaz de disparar a alguien. Claro que ninguno de sus enemigos lo sabía. Y Edward echaba de menos la falsa sensación de seguridad que le daba llevar un arma cargada.

—Black podría decir que le contamos una historia que merecía debatirse largo y tendido. Y que cuando llamó a un guardia para que nos protegiera mientras él investigaba, reaccionaste de forma violenta y, sin motivo, atacaste al hombre con un jarrón.

—No puedo probar que ese guardia haya matado a James —dijo ella—. Pero sé que estaba allí la otra noche.

—¿Recuerdas haberlo visto en The Wheelhouse?

—No. Pero estoy segura de que estuvo en casa de James y que tenía un socio.

—¿Butch? ¿Sundance?

—Ninguno de ellos. Otro hombre.

—De modo que tenemos a Butch y Sundance, por un lado, y por el otro al hombre que fue a casa de Black más otro a quien no hemos visto. Cuatro sujetos en total. Trabajando en dos parejas.

—Eso supongo —dijo ella—. Sería capaz de identificar al cuarto hombre si lo viera otra vez. Porque ahora lo recuerdo con claridad, inclinándose para...

Apenas ella se interrumpió bruscamente, Edward acercó su rostro y la miró fijamente:

—Lo recuerdas con claridad, inclinándose para... ¿Qué?¿Acaso te violó?

—No, simplemente...

Bella se estremeció, quedó en silencio por un rato, y después volvió a conectar la cámara de vídeo al mechero del coche.

—Por si acaso algo llega a ocurrirme, o a ocurrimos, tenemos que grabar esto.

El razonamiento era un tanto dramático, pero Edward aceptó. Ella comenzó.

—James y yo fuimos a su domicilio. Yo me senté en su sofá y él se situó a mi lado. Me ofreció un whisky, pero le dije que no me encontraba bien, que el vino me había sentado mal. James repuso que él también estaba acusando el efecto del alcohol, y echó la culpa de ello a sus medicamentos. De modo que nos quedamos allí tumbados, codo con codo, con las cabezas echadas hacia atrás.

»De pronto James me cogió de la mano y volvió a decir que tenía algo que contarme, algo capaz de sacudir los cimientos de la institución policial y de la justicia. Recuerdo haberle preguntado si podía tomar apuntes en la libreta que llevaba en mi bolso, aunque no tenía los recursos necesarios para ponerme en pie e ir a buscarla.

»Él me dijo: "Es inútil que tomes notas, de esto no te vas a olvidar". No discutí. Ya me sentía muy mareada y perdida, de modo que la exactitud no era lo que más me importaba en ese instante. James me quitó las sandalias, me puso los pies en su regazo y comenzó a masajearlos. Me preguntó si estaba cómoda porque se disponía a contarme una larga historia.

»Le respondí que estaba demasiado cómoda, hasta el punto de que me costaba un gran esfuerzo mantener los ojos abiertos. James rió y dijo: "Entonces, ¿qué te parece un último revolcón entre las sábanas, en honor a los viejos tiempos?". Le dije que no, gracias. James dijo: "Bueno, de todas formas estoy tan borracho que no creo que pueda ponerme en pie". Yo repuse: "Eso sí que es algo nuevo para ti, ¿verdad?".

«Estábamos allí, riendo, cuando irrumpieron dos hombres. El que hemos visto hace un rato. Y otro. Entraron por la terraza trasera. Aparecieron en un momento», como por arte de magia.

»Mi primera reacción fue preguntarme por qué diablos usaban guantes en una noche tan calurosa. De inmediato noté que eran guantes de látex, pero ello no me inquietó especialmente. No recuerdo haber sentido miedo. Más bien lo contrario: recuerdo, no haber sentido nada de miedo. Estaba eufórica, indiferente a todo.

»James, sin embargo, estaba lo bastante sobrio como para preocuparse. Se puso en pie y se enfrentó a los dos hombres. "¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué buscan?" El que acabamos de ver en casa de Black contestó: "Hemos venido a divertirnos", y empujó a James con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer en el sofá.

»Los dos hombres le dieron entonces a James la orden de servir dos vasos de whisky, uno para él y otro para mí. Nos obligaron a beber. Y después, un segundo vaso. Recuerdo lo mal que me sentía. A mí no me dieron más whisky, pero a James lo obligaron a beber hasta que la botella estuvo prácticamente vacía.

Bella dejó de hablar, repentinamente. Al mirarla, Edward descubrió que ella había cerrado los ojos. Se acercó y le cogió la mano.

—Reserva el resto para las autoridades. No tienes que contarme nada más.

—Así lo haré —dijo ella con una pálida sonrisa; no obstante, le dio la cámara recordándole que había que grabar toda la historia.

—Desde esa noche, he imaginado qué cosas horribles podían haberme hecho. Me alivia haber recobrado la memoria. Fueron cosas malas, pero podrían haber sido peores, mucho peores.

Nos obligaron a desvestirnos, primero a James y después a mí. Tuvieron que ayudarnos a los dos, ya que ninguno podía tenerse en pie. Tengo un vacío de varios minutos que jamás recuperaré, porque no recuerdo el momento en que fuimos del salón al dormitorio; en cambio, sí recuerdo estar tumbada en la cama, desnuda.

«Entonces uno de ellos —no el que fue a casa de Black, sino el otro— me acarició la entrepierna. Ni siquiera fue un gesto sexual. Fue... como un insulto, una humillación. Se reclinó sobre mí y me dijo, mirándome a la cara: "Es una pena tener que perderse este bonito...".

Se interrumpió; no podía seguir. Edward le apretó la mano, mientras pensaba que tal vez sí fuera capaz de matar a alguien, a fin de cuentas. Si alguna vez se cruzaba con uno de estos sujetos, lo mataría. Así de simple.

Bella apartó la mirada y se puso a contemplar por la ventanilla del copiloto. Por fin dijo, con un hilo de voz:

—Mientras el hombre hacía aquello, el otro se echó a reír. Por eso mismo, supongo, lo reconocí en el acto. Recordé su mueca, su risa obscena. Ignoro cómo hice para no dar un grito apenas lo vi entrar en casa de Black. Supongo que supe, de forma instantánea, que tú y yo debíamos escapar de allí. Y si no lo he matado con aquel jarrón, espero haberle hecho mucho daño. En cualquier caso, y volviendo a lo ocurrido aquella noche, el otro hombre le dijo que no podía comportarse como un Romeo. «La menor mancha de semen, la menor huella que no sea de este hombre, y todo el plan se echará a perder.»

—Sabían hacer algo mejor que dejar huellas de ADN —dijo Edward.

—Esto es lo que seguramente me salvó de ser violada. No dejaron de hacerlo por un tema de conciencia.

—¿Recuerdas que mencionaran el nombre de Black? ¿O el de Mike Newton?

—No. Estoy casi segura. Estos hombres eran profesionales y no habrían cometido un error así.

—¿Y qué me dices de James? ¿Qué estaba haciendo él, mientras tanto?

—Estaba en la cama, echado boca abajo junto a mí. No oponía la menor resistencia. Creo que ya estaba inconsciente bajo los efectos del alcohol —dijo Bella y suspiró, antes de mirar a Edward—. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haberme despertado a la mañana siguiente, diciéndome que aquélla era la peor resaca de mi vida, pero sin memoria de lo sucedido, presa de una amnesia que duró hasta que Black le abrió la puerta a este maldito sádico.

—Me has dicho que, al despertar, James yacía dándote la espalda.

—Supongo que, después de que yo me desmayara, ellos cogieron la almohada y lo asfixiaron. Y que después lo dispusieron todo de tal modo que se infiriera que se había tratado de una disputa entre amantes borrachos, una riña que desembocó en un crimen.

Bella apagó la cámara, pero la dejó conectada para que se recargaran las baterías.

Edward sentía deseos de regresar para barrer el suelo de mármol con la piel de Black y la del agresor de Bella, pero aquello habría sido una acción estúpida, motivada por un ánimo de venganza personal. En su defecto, era imperioso concentrarse en el siguiente paso. ¿Cómo hacer pública la traición de Black antes de que Black se saliese con la suya y los eliminara? Estaban en un coche marcado. Llevaban pocos minutos de ventaja. Y Black tenía hombres a sueldo que respondían a cada una de sus órdenes. Por lo menos cuatro hombres, que actuaban discreta y letalmente, para luego evaporarse. Hombres que habían dispuesto de menos de un día para tramar la ejecución de James, y que habían cumplido el plan a la perfección.

Ellos dos ya estarían muertos de no ser porque Bella había reconocido a aquel hombre y actuado con celeridad. Black habría inventado una historia para explicar su muerte y todo el mundo se la habría creído. Por ejemplo, que había sido atacado por ellos, y que no había tenido más remedio que matarlos en defensa propia. O que ellos dos lo habían amenazado y cuando él había querido defenderse, Edward y Bella se habían dado a la fuga.

No importa qué mentira hubiese dicho Black, habría sido aceptada. Sus conversaciones con Angie y Riley Biers hijo habrían corroborado que Bella y él sólo anhelaban vengarse violentamente de quienes, a su criterio, les habían hecho daño. Se especularía con que habían obrado bajo el peligroso influjo de su paranoia, hasta el punto de que ya habían perdido la razón en el momento de irrumpir en casa del fiscal general.

La muerte o la desaparición de ellos dos haría quizá que Aro Vulturi oliera algo sospechoso e intentara hacer ruido o formular preguntas. Lo mismo en el caso de Harry Clearwater. Pero nadie le prestaría oídos al padre neonazi de un delincuente o a un anciano ermitaño que vivía junto a un pantano.

Eliminados Bella y Edward, el incendio de la comisaría y las muertes resultantes pasarían a la historia en una versión que era falsa. Nadie se enteraría jamás de las injusticias cometidas, ni de la impunidad con la que habían vivido Mike Newton y Jacob Black.

Edward no soportaba aquella idea. De modo que asió con fuerza el volante del coche y se dijo que aún estaba vivo. Tal vez no lograse sobrevivir, pero resolvió que mientras Bella y él continuaran avanzando por aquella carretera angosta, él seguiría peleando por la justicia, hasta agotar sus energías.

Sin la pistola, sólo les quedaba el arma de la cámara de vídeo. Como Bella había señalado, en la cinta de vídeo no había precisamente una confesión firmada. Pero algo era mejor que nada, y ahora era necesario sacar el mayor provecho de ello.

—¿Puedes hacer una copia de este vídeo? —preguntó Edward.

—Necesito dos máquinas, y el vídeo sólo se reproduce en tiempo real. No tengo acceso ahora mismo a esas máquinas, y...

—Y no tenemos tiempo —completó Edward la frase, mientras empezaba a concebir una idea—. Me parece que la amenaza del vídeo debería bastar.

—¿Bastar para qué?

—Para que Mike Newton confiese toda la verdad —dijo, y vio que Bella escuchaba con atención—. En el vídeo, Black no se inculpa, pero tampoco desmiente mi teoría de que los tres policías han sido culpables. Más aún, hasta se atreve a aventurar que Mike fue quien asesinó a James. Dudo que a Mike le guste todo esto.

—Lo último que Mike querrá es cargar él solo con toda la culpa —dijo ella—. De modo que hará lo imposible por aclarar las cosas.

—Si logro arrancarle algo a Mike que los incrimine a ambos, entonces el vídeo de Black será sumamente útil, ya que tendremos a los dos mintiendo y acusándose el uno al otro —explicó Edward—. Retira la cinta y pon otra nueva. ¿Esto está listo para usar? Dime cómo funciona esta cámara.

—Yo me ocuparé de ello.

Edward hizo que no con la cabeza.

—Seré yo quien visite a Mike. Tú tienes otra tarea que cumplir. Se miraron un instante sin decir nada, hasta que ella habló.

—Quieres que me entregue.

—He pensado en el mejor modo de que estés segura, Bella —dijo, y acto seguido le expuso su plan.

Cuando él hubo terminado, ella preguntó:

—¿Y si me entrego, mejor, a Peter y Jared?

—No confío en la policía. No quiero que te acerques a ninguna comisaría. Newton y Black cuentan con muchos amigos allí. Nuestro vídeo podría desaparecer.

—¿Y mi abogado?

—No sabemos si podemos confiar en él, pero al mismo tiempo sabemos que no tiene cojones. Tras reflexionar, Bella contestó:

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero no será nada fácil, y mucho menos hoy.

—Si alguien te llega a abordar, tú hablas en voz muy alta, armas una escena, llamas la atención general. Si hace falta te pones a hacer piruetas en plena calle Broad. Hay que difundir este vídeo. Que tu amigo de la emisora lo vea. Que te presten atención.

—Puedo hacer eso —dijo ella y sonrió.

—¿También puedes conducir mi camioneta?

—¿Cambios automáticos?

Edward asintió.

—Puedo hacerlo, claro que sí.

Aquel día habían tenido tan mala suerte que les sorprendió saber que la camioneta estaba en la antigua pista de aterrizaje, tal y como la habían dejado. Estaba cubierta por una capa de polvo, pero nadie parecía haberla tocado.

—Este sitio sigue siendo nuestro secreto —dijo Edward, mientras detenía el sedán.

Bella desconectó la cámara y preguntó:

—¿Tienes claro cómo funciona?

—Hasta un niño de tres años podría hacerlo.

Descendieron del coche. Edward se sentó tras el volante de la camioneta, encendió el motor y leyó el medidor de combustible.

—Medio depósito. Debería alcanzarte para ir a Charleston.

Ella propuso usar el sedán, pero él se opuso.

—Muy peligroso. Están buscándonos. Yo sólo espero encontrar a Mike antes de que me encuentren los asesinos de Black.

—También pueden estar buscando la camioneta.

—No lo niego. Pero la camioneta es más humilde que el coche. Y, al mismo tiempo, es más difícil de empujar fuera de la carretera.

Apenas Edward dijo esto, y mientras se bajaba de la camioneta con el motor en marcha, ella percibió una sombra de preocupación en el rostro de él.

—No me va a pasar nada —le dijo.

—¿Tratas de calmarme a mí o de serenarte a ti misma?

—Las dos cosas —admitió Bella—. Pero cuando llegue adonde me dirijo, estaré a salvo. Me esposarán, seguramente, pero estaré sana y salva.

Edward posó una mano en sus hombros y le obsequió una intensa mirada.

—Bella...

Ella sonrió dulcemente y con los dedos recorrió arriba y abajo los labios de Edward.

—No hace falta que digas nada, Edward Masen. Sé que me quieres, y que me quieres más que un poquito.

Edward la atrajo y le dio un beso largo y apasionado. Luego la soltó y le dijo, en una voz algo áspera por el peso la emoción:

—Ten cuidado. Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

Como si temiera arrepentirse, se apresuró en empujar a Bella dentro de la camioneta. Subió al sedán y la siguió desde la pista de aterrizaje hasta la carretera, e incluso unos kilómetros más, hasta que sus caminos se separaron. En señal de saludo, ella agitó una mano fuera de la ventanilla. Él le respondió con el pulgar en alto, pero apenas se separaron, y durante unos largos cinco minutos, sintió la tentación de mandar al diablo el plan, de girar en redondo e ir tras ella. No soportaba la idea de dejarla sola, de perderla de vista. Se dijo que acaso lo mejor era seguir siempre juntos, sin importar lo que ocurriera.

Pese a ello, se atuvo al plan. Cada uno tenía una misión, y ambas misiones eran igualmente cruciales para su éxito. El vídeo de Black le daba ventaja a Bella. En tanto lo tuviera entre sus manos, podría obtener cierta protección y cierto control. Edward estaba desarmado, de no ser por la cámara de vídeo, que en verdad no era sino una suerte de puesta en escena. Sólo cabía esperar que Mike Newton cayera en la trampa.

Buscaba tenderle una emboscada a Mike antes de que éste tuviera tiempo de llamar a la policía o a su abogado, o de preparar sus respuestas contra las acusaciones de Edward. Tampoco quería darle tiempo para recurrir a la ayuda de Fred y de Jessica. Lo quería solo e indefenso.

Antes que nada, sin embargo, debía averiguar dónde encontrarlo.

Se detuvo en una gasolinera y usó un teléfono público para llamar a la empresa constructora Stanley. En cuanto la recepcionista atendió la llamada, Edward dio un nombre falso y dijo que deseaba hablar con Mike Newton acerca de un proyecto. Sólo buscaba estar seguro de que Mike estuviera en su despacho; en cuanto se lo confirmaran, cortaría.

En lugar de eso, la recepcionista le informó que el señor Newton estaba algo enfermo y que, tras haber pasado poco rato en su despacho, había regresado a su casa, donde seguramente iba a permanecer el resto del día.

«Mejor aún», pensó Edward.

Le dio las gracias a la recepcionista y se disponía a cortar cuando oyó que la mujer decía, casi en un susurro:

—Creo que le ha sentado mal la noticia acerca del fiscal Black.

La mano de Edward quedó paralizada en el aire. Más aún, todo en su interior pareció quedar súbitamente congelado, como presa de una horrible premonición.

—¿El fiscal Black? ¿Qué noticia? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—¿Cómo? ¿No se ha enterado? —En la voz de la recepcionista había una emoción subyacente: la inflexión de alguien fascinado por una trágica noticia—. Es algo espantoso. Jacob Black fue víctima de unos disparos esta mañana, en su casa.

Edward sintió una punzada en el estómago.

—Su mujer lo encontró en el suelo al volver a su domicilio. Estaba histérica, por supuesto, pero pudo explicarle a la policía que su esposo había abierto la puerta al hombre y a la mujer que lo asesinaron. Llegaron de manera inesperada, pero el fiscal decidió recibirlos. La señora Black se inquietó, pero su esposo le dijo que tocio estaba en orden, que llevara a sus hijos al entrenamiento de béisbol, como de costumbre. Ella nunca se perdonará haber dejado a solas a su marido con ese par de individuos. Y además ella está casi convencida de que la mujer era Bella Swan. Ya sabe a quién me refiero. A esa periodista a quien están buscando.

Edward se restregó los ojos mientras apoyaba todo su peso contra el teléfono.

—Entonces, ¿Black ha muerto?

—No lo han anunciado oficialmente aún, pero es como si lo estuviera. Le han dado en la cabeza y su estado es crítico.

* * *

_Si alguien lo había puesto en la lista de sospechosos ya lo podeis ir borrando, ya va quedando menos._


	30. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

Edward cortó después de hablar con la recepcionista parlanchina. Con las manos temblorosas, echó más monedas en el teléfono y marcó otro número. Mientras lo hacía, miró hacia atrás, sintiendo que la cabina telefónica era una galería de tiro y que en su espalda alguien había dibujado un blanco.

—¿Hola?

—Soy yo —dijo Edward, que había llamado al móvil de Angie para esquivar a su secretaria y que deliberadamente se cuidó de no decir su nombre.

—Dios mío —dijo Angie, entre dientes—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Nada.

—Yo he mediado entre él y tú. Ahora esto me implica.

—¿Está muerto?

—No ha habido un comunicado oficial. Pero es cuestión de minutos. La prensa ha acampado a las puertas del hospital, esperando el anuncio —dijo Angie, y añadió enfurecida—. Toda la prensa, excepto tu nueva novia. Ella estuvo contigo esta mañana, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, pero...

—¡Por Dios! Primero James, y ahora...

—Ella no ha matado a James. Y tú sabes que yo no le he disparado a Black en la cabeza.

—Entonces explícame cómo es posible que tenga una bala en el cerebro. Y, en primer lugar, ¿por qué has ido a su casa? ¿Por qué no te has limitado a cumplir con la cita que yo había fijado y con la cual he puesto en peligro mi carrera? ¿Para qué hacer una visita sorpresa a su casa?

—Quise pescarlo con la guardia baja.

—No es una buena respuesta, idiota —rezongó Angie—. Te recomiendo que no repitas esta frase, al menos hasta que no te hagas con un buen abogado defensor.

—Cuando nos marchamos, Jacob Black estaba vivo y en perfecta salud. Pensamos que nos había traicionado.

—Otro motivo para dispararle.

— Yo no le he disparado.

—La policía ha encontrado la pistola. Una Taurus 357. ¿Verán allí tus huellas digitales? ¿O las de ella?

Edward se rascó la frente y sólo atinó a murmurar: —Joder...

—Esto quiere decir que sí.

—Esto quiere decir que el otro ha usado mi arma.

—¿El otro? ¿Quién?

—Ella te lo explicará. Llegará de un momento a otro.

—¿Aquí? ¿Qué...?

—¡Escúchame! ¡Préstame atención! Ella no sabe lo que le ha ocurrido a Black, salvo que lo haya oído en la radio después de habernos separado. Iba a llamarte para pedirte que te encontraras con ella en el mismo sitio donde te entrevistó hace unos meses. ¿Sabes de qué sitio te hablo? Ella me dijo que te acordarías.

—Sí, claro.

—De modo que ella estará allí, ante la misma puerta que la otra vez. Y trae un vídeo.

—¿De qué?

—Te lo explicará todo personalmente. ¿Te encontrarás con ella?

—¿Comprendes lo que me estás pidiendo? Tengo gente...

—Sé que es un mal momento.

—¿Mal momento? No, es el peor de todos los momentos. Pero, además de ello y de todos los inconvenientes, me estás pidiendo que viole la ley.

—Ella se entregará.

—Muy bien. Llamaré entonces a la policía y le diré...

—No. La policía no.

—Si no llamo a la policía, esto olerá a asistencia y complicidad, a obstrucción a la justicia, a...

—Lo sé muy bien, Angie. Pero tienes que hacerlo, y tienes que hacerlo de este modo.

—¿Por qué?

—Para salvar nuestras vidas —dijo y añadió—: El hombre que mató a James apareció esta mañana en casa de Black. Bella lo reconoció enseguida. —Ya no tomaba la precaución de soslayar los nombres—. Tras nuestra huida, dispararon a Black en la cabeza. Ahora, haz las cuentas conmigo. Nos habría matado a nosotros también de no haber logrado escapar. Pero lo hicimos y ahora podremos identificarlo. Por lo tanto este sujeto las pagará.

Sin mayor entusiasmo, ella preguntó:

—¿Quién es este sujeto? ¿Por qué mató a James y disparó a Black? ¿Tienes idea de cómo se llama?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y una descripción?

—Bella te la dará. Si no la detienen antes de que logre verte.

—Estará a unos cincuenta metros del juzgado. Y esto parece un circo. Los periodistas se han instalado a lo largo de la calle Broad, esperando...

—Lo sé. Ella corre un gran riesgo yendo a darte ese vídeo. Con ello quizá te hagas una idea de lo importante que es.

—¿Por qué es tan importante?

—Lo entenderás cuando lo veas.

Un cliente en la gasolinera estaba observando a Edward. Tal vez no era más que un tío corriente cuyo Dodge se había quedado con muy poca gasolina, pero Edward ignoraba el aspecto del cuarto hombre. Y mientras tanto consideraba a todo extraño como un asesino en potencia.

—No puedo seguir hablando. Debo irme.

—¡Aguarda! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no estás con Bella?

Si le explicaba eso a Angie, la pondría en otra encrucijada imposible, puesto que su deber sería enviar a la policía a casa de la familia Newton. De modo que eludió su pregunta y se limitó a decirle:

—Bella está de camino. Por el amor de Dios, Angie, aguárdala allí. Y cortó antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Un Navigator de color plateado estaba aparcado delante de la mansión de Mike Newton, señal de que él estaba en casa. Sin embargo, Edward no alcanzó a ver a nadie, más allá de unos caballos de piel lustrosa que pastaban en un prado a unos cincuenta metros de la casa. Excepto estos animales, el lugar parecía inhabitado.

Edward bajó del coche y se encaminó a la puerta principal, llevando consigo la cámara de vídeo. No tocó el timbre, ni golpeó. Simplemente cogió el picaporte y entró al advertir que la puerta estaba sin llave.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido. Luego hizo una pausa y abrió los oídos. En la casa reinaba un silencio digno de una tumba.

Edward se internó en el vestíbulo principal y sus pasos fueron silenciados por un tapiz persa, largo y angosto. Echó una ojeada a la habitación que tenía a su izquierda, un comedor. Luego a la derecha, a un salón tradicional con una chimenea de mármol y una araña de cristal. Diversos óleos dentro de marcos dorados. Cortinas pesadas hechas de un material brilloso. Adornos. Cosas de gente rica.

El crimen había sido beneficioso para Mike Newton.

Edward siguió avanzando de puntillas, y se detuvo al oír un tintineo de cristales que provenía de un cuarto a su derecha, cerca de la escalera. Se aproximó a hurtadillas. Dudó al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, pero a la postre atravesó el umbral.

Mike estaba sentado tras un gran escritorio, con una botella de whisky al alcance. En una mano tenía un vaso lleno, en la otra una pistola de nueve milímetros. En cuanto vio a Edward, sonrió. Hizo un saludo con el arma y le dijo:

—Entra, Edward. Adelante. Te estaba esperando.

—Confío plenamente en que el Senado apoyará mi candidatura.

Pese a la inoportuna llamada de Edward, la jueza Ángela Stephens no pospuso su anunciada conferencia de prensa. En el salón había unos cuantos periodistas que forcejeaban por obtener la mejor ubicación, pero el lugar no se hallaba tan repleto como era de esperar.

El atentado contra la vida de Jacob Black había dividido a la prensa. No pocos reporteros que en circunstancias normales habrían estado allí, cubriendo aquella jornada tan importante, montaban guardia a las puertas del hospital de Columbia, aguardando noticias sobre la salud de Black.

—He hablado con el Presidente hace unos minutos —le dijo la jueza a la audiencia—. Me ha asegurado que la votación que se llevará a cabo hoy mismo, por la tarde, es una mera formalidad. Espero que tenga razón —dijo y a continuación evitó el coro de preguntas que le formulaban—. Por supuesto, mi felicidad está empañada por la tragedia ocurrida esta mañana en casa del fiscal general, un ex colega y un hombre a quien aún considero un querido amigo. Mis pensamientos y mis plegarias están con la señora Black y con sus hijos; también confío en el personal médico que tan valientemente intenta salvar la vida de Jacob Black.

—Si sobrevive —le preguntó un reportero—, ¿tendrá daños cerebrales irreversibles?

—Todavía hay que determinar la gravedad de las heridas y las posibles secuelas. En este preciso momento, los médicos tratan de salvarle la vida.

—¿Ha hablado usted con los detectives que se encuentran ahora mismo investigando el escenario del crimen, en la casa del fiscal general?

—No. En cuanto a eso, no tengo más información que la que ustedes poseen.

—¿Ha hablado usted con la señora Black?

—No. Su hermano está actuando como portavoz de la familia. Nos ha dicho que la señora Black está al lado de su esposo y que pide que todos recemos por él.

—¿Es verdad que Bella Swan y Edward Masen son sospechosos de ser los autores de los disparos?

—No tengo ningún comentario que hacer al respecto.

—La señora Black ha identificado...

Ángela Stephens alzó una mano y dijo:

—Esto es todo por hoy, gracias.

Después de dar la espalda a los periodistas, la jueza se retiró desoyendo las preguntas que seguían lloviendo. Al llegar a su despacho, le preguntó a su secretaria si había algún mensaje nuevo.

—Nada, jueza —fue la respuesta.

—¿Ninguna noticia del hospital?

La secretaria negó con la cabeza y repuso:

—Ni tampoco de Washington.

Luego añadió, tímidamente:

—A pesar de lo que ha ocurrido hoy con el señor Black, no puedo dejar de sentirme ansiosa por usted.

Angie sonrió.

—Yo también tengo mariposas en el estómago. Por eso mismo necesito una breve tregua. Iré a mi otro despacho, a poner a punto mi discurso de aceptación del cargo.

La excusa era tan plausible que su secretaria no le dijo nada.

Debido a las abundantes interrupciones y a la cantidad de peticiones, Angie solía retirarse de vez en cuando a ese santuario donde era posible concentrarse o incluso, a veces, relajarse entre sesiones en el tribunal. Solamente su secretaria sabía de la existencia de ese otro lugar. Y no era casual. Nadie podía localizarla allí, salvo que Angie lo quisiese.

—Llevo el móvil. Llámame en cuanto haya alguna novedad.

—Por supuesto, jueza.

Angie se escabulló por una puerta trasera y cogió un camino que ella conocía bien: unos callejones internos que le permitían desplazarse sin necesidad de aparecer en la calle Broad, salvo para efectuar un único cruce. Asomó, pues, por un pasadizo entre dos edificios y comprobó que no había moros en la costa. Un camión pasó estruendosamente, pero a continuación el tráfico disminuyó. Un carro tirado por caballos y lleno de turistas se alejaba rumbo a la otra esquina. Los periodistas seguían apostados frente al juzgado, pero ninguno de ellos miraba en esa dirección.

Con rapidez, Angie atravesó la calle y se metió en otro callejón, en este caso uno que bordeaba un edificio abandonado. Este edificio, a diferencia de todos cuantos lo rodeaban, no había sido renovado y se hallaba en pésimo estado. Tenía seis plantas, pero era sumamente angosto, como tantos otros edificios de Charleston, por lo que solía pasar inadvertido, excepto que uno lo buscara con especial interés.

El lugar estaba tan vetusto y abandonado que unos heléchos brotaban por las grietas de la argamasa con la que había quedado cubierta la original fachada de ladrillos. La jueza era la única inquilina en ese lugar, y se le había permitido ocupar un diminuto despacho allí a cambio de un favor que ella le había hecho a un agente inmobiliario.

En la parte posterior del edificio había una puerta de metal, con marcas y abolladuras. Bella Swan se hallaba esperando allí, vestida con pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta y una gorra de béisbol. Parecía una colegiala preparada para ir a animar a su equipo favorito, y no una mujer acusada de homicidio o una prófuga de la justicia.

En cuanto apareció Angie, en el rostro de Bella se dibujó una amplia sonrisa de alivio.

—Gracias a Dios que Edward ha logrado comunicarse con usted —dijo, casi sin aliento, y apoyó una mano contra su pecho—. Temía que Edward no la encontrara. He venido a entregarme a usted.

—Primero entremos —dijo Angie, y empleó una llave para abrir el candado que había en la puerta.

Angie condujo a Bella por un corredor oscuro, sucio y húmedo. Pulsó un interruptor y se encendió una luz que les permitió ver mejor los peldaños mugrientos de una escalera de metal.

Bella se las apañó para subir mucho mejor que Angie; esta última resoplaba al llegar al sexto piso.

La misma llave que había abierto el candado abrió también la puerta del despacho, provisto de un escritorio, un sofá ideal para una siesta reparadora y un sillón de masajes.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Angie inquirió:

—Bella, ¿ha oído usted las noticias de Columbia?

A Bella le llamó la atención el tono funesto de Angie. Temerosamente, dijo:

—Si usted ha hablado con Edward, ya sabrá que no esperamos hasta las once para ver a Black, sino que fuimos a su casa.

—Sí, pero no me refiero a eso, sino a algo más —dijo Angie y señaló la silla del escritorio—. Será mejor que tome asiento.

Saltaba a la vista que Mike estaba borracho. Edward esperaba que lo estuviera lo suficiente como para abrir fuego y no dar en el blanco, y subrepticiamente presionó la tecla que ponía en funcionamiento la cámara, tal como Bella le había explicado. Aun cuando la imagen no fuese muy buena, el audio sería el adecuado.

Edward entró en el despacho. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue una foto de los cuatro héroes del famoso incendio, enmarcada y colgada en la pared. Si Black no se salvaba, Mike se convertiría en el único sobreviviente de los cuatro. El último guardián del secreto.

—Bonita fotografía —deslizó Edward.

Mike no bajó el arma con que lo apuntaba, pero le echó un fugaz vistazo a la foto.

—Sí. Me he convertido en un maldito héroe —dijo, y con un vago gesto señaló a su alrededor—. Mira todo lo que me ha dado el hecho de ser un héroe.

Edward avanzó hasta una silla cercana al escritorio de Mike y se sentó. Al sentarse, le llamó la atención un pequeño objeto próximo a la botella de whisky. Se trataba de un antiguo mechero con la foto, o el holograma, de una muchacha desnuda. El mechero que había sido de Alec Vulturi, regalo de su abuelo, recuerdo de una feria ambulante.

Los ojos de Mike estaban inyectados en sangre; su rostro estaba enrojecido, fruto del reciente y abundante consumo de whisky. Por desgracia, empero, su mano blandía el arma con firmeza. Era un ex policía. No podía fallar a tan poca distancia.

—No eres ningún héroe, Mike —le dijo Edward.

El otro respondió con una risa desdeñosa, se acabó el whisky y se sirvió otro vaso.

—Ella opina lo mismo.

—¿Ella?

—Jessica.

—¿Está ella aquí?

—Ha salido.

—¿Salido? ¿Adonde?

—Ha salido... sin más. ¿Quién sabe? ¿A quién le importa?

—Me parece que a ti, Mike.

Otra risa, tan amarga como la anterior.

—Bueno, sí. Mi bonita esposa. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo? ¿No te parece bonita?

—No sólo a mí.

Mike sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su whisky.

—¿Te imaginas lo que significa tener a la chica más sexy y más rica del lugar, la que quita el aliento a todos?

—Debe de ser agradable

Edward se alegró de que Mike parloteara bajo el efecto del alcohol. Esto le daba tiempo para pensar. Se preguntaba, por ejemplo, si era posible despojarlo del arma sin recibir un disparo en el intento. El whisky ¿había reducido los reflejos del ex policía Mike lo suficiente como para que se le pudiese arrebatar el arma a un ex policía?

Asimismo se preguntaba si Bella habría llegado sana y salva a ver a Angie. ¿Estaría Bella, ahora mismo, contando la extraña historia del crimen que Mike había ayudado a orquestar?

—En nuestra primera cita —dijo Mike—, Jessica se agachó y me practicó sexo oral. En mi coche, nada menos. Y yo estaba conduciendo. Casi nos matamos cuando me corrí..., ¡pero menuda experiencia!

—Me imagino.

—La primera vez que follamos, ¿adivinas lo que descubrí?

—Que ella no era virgen.

Mike soltó una sonrisa sincera.

—Muy bueno, Masen. Tienes sentido del humor, después de todo. Sí, muy bueno. Pero no. Hablando en serio... —dijo y bebió otro trago—. No, lo que descubrí fue que ella tenía en el clítoris una tachuela dorada, de forma redonda. Hombre, ¡cómo me excité! Creí que me moría y que iría a parar al paraíso de los coños.

Haciendo una pausa, Mike le ofreció de beber a Edward.

—No, gracias.

—¿Seguro? Es el mejor whisky de Kentucky.

—Paso.

—Como quieras. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Paraíso.

Mike eructó.

—Es cierto. No llevábamos saliendo más de un mes cuando Jessica empezó a hablarme de boda. Por supuesto, me entusiasmé con la idea. Ella es una bomba y su padre está forrado de dinero. Como para despreciarlo, ¿verdad?

—Verdad.

—De modo que los dos terminamos en la nave central de la iglesia. Luna de miel en Tahití. Nadar desnudos en el mar. Bueno, Jessica la pasó desnuda casi todo el tiempo. Faltó poco para que se me ampollara la picha. Pensé: «Mike, eres un tipo con suerte, te ha tocado el premio gordo». Ella tenía belleza, dinero y un botón que estaba encendido las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana, gracias a esa tachuela dorada.

Por un instante, Mike puso los ojos en blanco. A continuación los frunció, centrándose en Edward.

—Ella mató a mi hijo, ¿sabes?

Al ver el sobresalto con el que reaccionaba Edward, Mike se lo explicó.

—Sí, has oído bien. Jessica volvió embarazada de la luna de miel. Yo estaba contentísimo, y durante unas semanas me pavoneé todo orgulloso. Pero poco a poco noté que no le crecía la barriga.

Cuando se lo dije, ella se echó a reír. «Y nunca crecerá, cariño», replicó. Se había librado del bebé, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de contármelo.

Edward sintió un pizca de piedad, pero de inmediato recordó las muertes por las que Mike era responsable.

—Mi premio de consolación ha sido el sexo —prosiguió Mike—. Siempre está dispuesta a jugar y a divertirse. Conoce todos los trucos. Adivina la de cosas que sabe.

—No quiero adivinar, Mike.

—Son cosas que hace desde que era muy joven. Por eso sabe tanto. Técnicamente, fue virgen hasta cumplir los doce, pero hasta mucho tiempo después de eso, ella y Fred...

Involuntariamente, Edward retrocedió.

—Ella era una niña —le dijo a Mike—. Fue una víctima. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo a nadie?

—¿Víctima? —Remedó Mike—. No, Masen, no. A ella le gustaba. Le encantaba.

—¿Y qué pasaba con la señora Stanley?

—Probablemente lo sospechaba —dijo Mike, encogiéndose negligentemente de hombros—. ¿Cómo no darse cuenta? En cualquier caso, un día, cuando Jessica estaba a punto de cumplir catorce años, su madre los descubrió en flagrante delito. Y el padre y la hija no estaban haciendo precisamente la posición del misionero. Esa noche, la señora Stanley se tragó un frasco de pastillas con ayuda de una botella entera de vodka y la mitad de otra. Se dijo que había sido una sobredosis accidental.

Mike terminó el vaso de whisky y se sirvió un poco más.

—Apuesto a que te preguntas por qué no he dejado a Jessica.

En efecto, Edward se lo preguntaba. Y también se preguntaba si Bella habría conseguido que Angie viese el vídeo y si, en consecuencia, la policía estaba en camino con el fin de arrestar a Mike. Por desagradable que fuera aquella charla, si lograba prolongarla lo necesario...

—He amenazado una docena de veces con hacer las maletas y largarme, pero ella sabe que jamás podría hacerlo. Por un motivo importante: me gustan mucho el dinero y el sexo que vinieron en el lote nupcial con Jessica Stanley. Pero la gran razón, el motivo fundamental que me impide abandonarla, es que Jessica sabe que no soy ningún héroe. Ella sabe acerca de la existencia de Alec Vulturi. Sabe cómo murió Vulturi y cómo se inició el incendio.

El corazón de Edward dio un pequeño brinco.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—Esto... —dijo Mike y de nuevo empezó a reír—. Esto te encantará, Masen. Se lo dije yo. Se lo conté todo en un momento de debilidad. Mi cerebro había bajado la guardia... Bueno, mi pene parecía un bate de béisbol. Estábamos jugando a un juego sexual. Esposas de cuero. Masajes con aceite. Ojos vendados. Un juego de esos en los que hay que decir la verdad. Confesarse los secretos más oscuros, como dice ella.

Mike se echó hacia delante y susurró:

—¿Alguna vez te han metido una vela en el culo al mismo tiempo que te hacen una mamada?

Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y esbozó una sonrisa imprecisa.

—Jessica no dejó que me corriera hasta que no le contara toda la historia. Me provocó y provocó. Y bueno, finalmente la verdad salió disparada junto con mi semilla. Por decirlo en términos bíblicos. Sea como fuere, en cuanto me quitó las vendas de los ojos le recordé que era su turno de decir la verdad. Entonces Jessica sonrió como regodeándose, con una mueca que nunca olvidaré, y me dijo que ese truco de la vela se lo había enseñado su padre. Me dijo: «De todo lo que solemos hacer, ésta es una de las cosas preferidas de papá».

De súbito, los ojos de Mike se inundaron de lágrimas y el llanto corrió por sus mejillas hinchadas.

—A veces deseo que ella me hubiese castrado. Porque ella y Fred me han estado serruchando día tras día las pelotas, despojándome poco a poco de mi hombría. Ellos saben que su secreto está salvo mientras ellos no revelen el mío.

Mike observó el contenido de su vaso y lo apartó un poco de su alcance, sin beberlo esta vez. En lugar de ello, cogió el arma con una mano, como para sopesarla.

—Te esperaba, pero has llegado antes de lo previsto. Pensaba que podría ser el primero en darte la noticia.

—¿La noticia?

—Ya sabes acerca de Riley hijo, ¿no es cierto? Ya sabes que es homosexual. Edward asintió.

—Vaya excusa más pobre —dijo Mike—. Es una cruel ironía que todo esto empezara con un maricón y llorón. ¿Y Alec Vulturi? —Mike soltó un sonido de desprecio—. Ese tío sí que tenía instinto asesino. Un verdadero hijo de puta sin leyes. Se creía por encima de las leyes. Sentía un verdadero desprecio hacia la autoridad. Un sujeto listo. Y duro. Ya conoces a esa clase de individuos.

»Riley estaba mortificado por tener un hijo gay, pero el tal Vulturi casi mata a su hijo. De modo que Riley insistió en que le arrancáramos una confesión a Vulturi y lo metiéramos unos cuantos años entre rejas, en un sitio donde lo pasara mal, donde lo violaran un par de veces por día. Un castigo a la altura del delito, ¿entiendes?

«Viendo el asunto en perspectiva, creo que deberíamos haberlo acribillado en el mismo lugar donde lo encontramos y echarle la culpa a cualquier pandilla. Pero no, quisimos actuar dentro de la ley. En un principio, al menos. Lo transportamos a la comisaría, lo metimos en un cuarto donde nadie pudiera verlo y empezamos a interrogarlo. Los cuatro le dijimos que no iba a salir de allí hasta que no firmara una confesión, y que no nos importaba cuánto pudiéramos tardar. Por cierto, esperábamos que llevara mucho, mucho tiempo.

Mike dijo:

—Cuando Vulturi fue arrestado, no tenía ninguna fractura en el cráneo, ¿no es cierto?

Mike se secó las mejillas mojadas por el llanto y miró a Edward como sugiriendo que esa pregunta era tan obvia que no hacía falta que la respondiera. Sin embargo, Edward la había formulado pensando en la cámara.

—¿Quién le dio el golpe mortal, Mike?

De los ojos inyectados en sangre de Newton brotaron más lágrimas.

—Es una pregunta difícil. Riley, tal vez. James le dio una buena paliza, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte. Pude haber sido yo. Nos turnábamos. Vulturi estaba en el suelo, y creo que fue James el primero que advirtió que ya no se movía. James nos llamó a todos. Le tomó el pulso. —Mike se limpió con el antebrazo los mocos que goteaban de su nariz—. Vulturi estaba muerto.

Al advertir el silencio en que Mike se recluía, Edward se apresuró a preguntar:

—¿Y qué sucedió después?

—¿Qué coño crees tú que sucedió? Nos morimos de miedo, especialmente Riley, porque acabábamos de matar a un hombre a causa de un hijo maricón.

Edward dirigió su mirada hacia el mechero en el escritorio.

—¿Y tú encendiste el fuego con el mechero de Vulturi?

—Fui yo quien le vació los bolsillos cuando lo registramos antes de hacerlo entrar. Y conservé este mechero. No sé por qué. Tal vez para traerlo a casa y mostrárselo a Jessica, a ver si le gustaba. No me acuerdo. Lo cierto es que lo tenía a mano y me lo quedé porque me resultaba útil.

—El plan era que pareciera que Vulturi estaba débil, pero no tanto como para encender un fuego antes de morir.

—Sí, aquel era el plan básico. Pero todos éramos presa del pánico, nos gritábamos los unos a los otros, despotricábamos y tratábamos de hallar una solución. Todos, como te he dicho, estábamos muertos de miedo. James, por supuesto, era quien mejor conservaba la calma. Nos dijo que debíamos explicarle a todo el mundo que, si bien habíamos visto las heridas en la cabeza de Vulturi, las habíamos considerado superficiales. Que no fue sino más tarde, tras nuestro implacable interrogatorio, cuando él empezó a comportarse de manera extraña y entonces comprendimos que estaba desquiciado.

«Repusimos que de acuerdo, que parecía un buen plan. En ese instante James propuso que prendiéramos fuego al contenido del cubo de basura, para que ello sugiriera que Vulturi se había vuelto loco. Yo encendí unos pocos papeles que había allí. Luego salimos de la sala, convencidos de que las llamas se extinguirían por sí solas. Pasó apenas un minuto. Pensábamos que la alarma se apagaría y que entraríamos en la sala y montaríamos la farsa de estar sorprendidos de haber hallado muerto a Vulturi. Pero el fuego... —Mike dejó caer la barbilla sobre su pecho y masculló—: Ya conoces el resto de la historia.

Edward apenas podía contenerse. La cámara acababa de grabar la confesión de Mike, aun cuando Mike pareciera ignorar su presencia, o fingiera indiferencia. Sin alzar la voz, Edward preguntó:

—¿Por qué has conservado el mechero?

El otro sacudió la cabeza de forma lastimera.

—Como esos sacerdotes que se azotan a sí mismos, supongo. El mechero es como un autocastigo. De vez en cuando lo empleo y me recuerda lo que he hecho.

Mike permaneció inmóvil durante un rato, mientras que Edward contaba los segundos. ¿Cuánto faltaba para la llegada de la policía? Bella ya tendría que haberle hablado a Angie acerca de lo ocurrido aquella noche en casa de James, cómo habían intentando matarla en la carretera y del hombre que esa mañana había llegado a casa de Black y que obviamente lo había matado después de que ambos se dieran a la fuga. Black.

Algo preocupaba a Edward, pero no tuvo tiempo de dilucidar el qué, porque Mike continuó hablando:

—Tratábamos de comportarnos de forma normal, esperando que sonara la alarma de incendios. Pero de repente vimos que la pared de aquella sala estaba envuelta en llamas. En ese instante realmente sentimos miedo. Nos olvidamos de Vulturi. Sabíamos que ya estaba muerto. Tratamos de salvar a toda la otra gente que estaba en las escaleras, de sacarla del edificio. En medio del humo y de la confusión, nadie lograba ver nada. Nadie encontraba las llaves de la celda de los detenidos.

La barbilla de Mike empezó a temblar y un sollozo sacudió su inmenso cuerpo.

—Todavía me parece oír los gritos de aquellos hombres atrapados tras los barrotes.

Se limpió otra vez la nariz y añadió:

—Fue todo un mazazo para nosotros el que nos convirtieran en héroes —dijo con una risa, mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro—. Pensábamos que, en cuanto acabara el incendio, nos meterían en la cárcel. De modo que te puedes imaginar cómo nos sentimos cuando... Bueno, ya sabes cómo fue todo. Aquella foto —dijo, y miró la fotografía colgada en la pared.

—Nos dijimos que las cosas habían ocurrido de aquella manera por algún motivo. Un designio divino, según James. O alguna tontería semejante —dijo despectivamente—. Sea como fuere, hicimos un pacto. Que nadie más sabría nunca la verdad. Que ninguno la contaría. Jamás. Creímos que con eso bastaría. Creímos que sería suficiente. A Uley le satisfizo nuestra explicación acerca de Vulturi —dijo, y miró a Edward—. Pero tú fuiste tan terco y eficiente... James trató de cansarte, de desmoralizarte. Pero no querías darte por vencido en este asunto de Alec Vulturi. Hiciste que te tuviéramos mucho miedo.

Edward asintió lentamente.

—Entonces —dijo— se hizo necesario desacreditarme.

Bella quiso saber cuáles eran las últimas noticias de Columbia, pero la jueza Stephens insistió en que antes escucharía lo que ella tuviera que contarle.

De modo que durante diez minutos Ángela Stephens prestó atención al veloz resumen que Bella, casi sin tomar aliento, le hacía de los últimos días, desde su encuentro con James hasta el momento en el que ella y Edward habían echado a correr de la casa del fiscal general. A sabiendas del escaso tiempo que tenía la jueza en ese día tan especial, Bella economizó las palabras y dio los mayores detalles posibles de la forma más concisa que pudo.

—Edward y yo escapamos de allí —concluyó.

Angie se arrellanó en el asiento y respiró hondo, como si hubiese sido ella quien hubiese hablado sin parar.

—Válgame Dios... Ahora entiendo por qué dudaba usted antes de entregarse a la policía.

Bella asintió.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

—Intentando embaucar a Mike Newton para que piense que Black lo ha delatado. Ha llevado la cámara: quizá pueda grabar a Mike admitiendo su participación en esto y acusando, al mismo tiempo, a Black.

—Una grabación como ésa sería inadmisible ante un tribunal.

—Lo sé muy bien, lo mismo que Edward. Pero es mucho mejor que no tenerla.

Bella extrajo el pequeño cásete de vídeo de un bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros y se lo entregó a Angie.

—La verdad es que Black no ha admitido su participación. Pero si Edward logra obtener la confesión de Mike Newton, entonces el papel del fiscal general quedará demostrado, y nosotros tendremos aquí un vídeo en el que Black miente, lo que al menos podría apuntalar cualquier acusación contra él.

—Es una cifra elevada de muertes —dijo Angie, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Estoy estupefacta por el alcance de su perfidia.

—Lo más asombroso es que salieran indemnes durante cinco años.

—¿Está segura de que el sujeto que esta mañana respondió a la llamada de Jacob Black, el falso guardia de seguridad, estuvo aquella noche en casa de James?

—Completamente segura. Recuperé la memoria en cuanto Black abrió la puerta y vi el rostro de este sujeto. Algunos de mis recuerdos están todavía borrosos. Tengo algunas lagunas importantes. Sin embargo, me acuerdo de este hombre con total claridad porque fue él quien rió mientras su compañero abusaba de mí.

—¿Abusar? No me dijo eso antes.

—No es fácil hablar de algo así —dijo Bella, pero enseguida, de mujer a mujer, le relató la experiencia.

La jueza frunció el ceño con visible desagrado.

—Tiene que haber sido espantoso para usted. De modo que, si usted volviera a ver a ese hombre, ¿podría identificarlo?

—No tengo la menor duda.

—¿Tiene este aspecto?

Intrigada por esta pregunta, que parecía insensata, Bella giró la cabeza en la dirección hacia donde apuntaba el ademán de la jueza.

El hombre acababa de entrar sin hacer el menor ruido y ahora estaba en pie, dándole la espalda a la puerta y lanzándole la misma mirada lasciva que cuando casi la había violado.

—Bella —dijo la jueza—. Creo que conoce al señor Félix , de modo que no necesito presentárselo.

* * *

_Ahora sed sinceras, alguién creía realmente que la jueza era la instigadora. Si alguién dice que si, es verdaderamente más observadora que yo, fue uno de los personajes que más me costó adaptar, en un principio pensé en Victoria, e incluso en Rosalie, pero imaginarme a una Rosalie poco atractiva no me cuadraba y si ponía a Victoria, enseguida tendríais la mosca detrás de la oreja, pensé en Jessica, pero en el libro la señora Meyer la describe como un poco cabeza hueca y desde luego encaja mucho mejor en la mujer del ex policía Newton, pero Ángela, es descrita como dulce, amigable, no excesivamente agraciada, no la ponen ni como fea ni como guapa, pero sí muy inteligente y desde luego esta jueza no tiene un pelo de tonta._

_Simplemente se dice que no existe el crimen perfecto y nunca creyeron que dos piezas del rompecabezas acabarían encontrandose._


	31. Capítulo 29

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

**Capítulo 29**

Mike daba la impresión de hallarse en una especie de sopor etílico. Sin que él se diera cuenta, Edward posó la cámara, siempre en funcionamiento, en un extremo del escritorio y refrescó la memoria de su interlocutor:

—Era imperioso detener mi investigación, y por lo tanto me enviasteis a Lauren Mallory.

Mike respiró hondamente antes de hablar.

—Fue idea de James. Matar dos pájaros de un mismo tiro: impedir que averiguaras lo que le habíamos hecho a Alec Vulturi y despejar el camino a la cama de tu novia —dijo, y guiñó un ojo inyectado en sangre—. El plan funcionó, ¿verdad? Así era James. Siempre lograba lo que se proponía.

Edward recordó la mañana en que había despertado y visto a la muchacha muerta. Recordó a James bebiendo con toda calma un café, mientras hojeaba el periódico del domingo. Resultaba admirable que pudiera exhibir esa displicencia tras haber sacrificado la vida de una mujer.

—¿James la asesinó?

—Ella se mató.

—James simplemente le suministró la droga.

—Riley y yo, por cierto —respondió Mike con total naturalidad—. James tenía que conseguir una chica, y nosotros, la droga. Ése fue el trato. James la indujo a que te diera un vaso de alcohol con droga. Le dijo que de esa manera rendirías mejor toda la noche, y faltó poco para que fuera cierto. Pero al final te desmayaste. Entonces le dimos la cocaína. A instancias de James, ella...

Mike volvió a lloriquear. Tardó un momento en recuperarse lo necesario para proseguir.

—A la mañana siguiente, ella estaba muerta. Todo salió tal como James nos había dicho que saldría. Nuestra vida fue de la gloria al infierno. Nos metíamos más y más en un atolladero.

Mike había empezado a arrastrar las palabras, sin embargo era aún consciente de lo que decía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó averiguar la verdad? —le preguntó a Edward.

—Un buen tiempo. En un principio me costó aceptar que algo así fuera posible. Me negaba a creer que mi mejor amigo me hubiese hecho semejante jugarreta. Me costaba creerlo. Y todavía hoy me cuesta.

—Pero una vez que lo entendiste, no pudiste recuperarte.

—No, no pude.

Mike suspiró.

—Bueno, no puedo culparte de nada. En tu lugar, seguramente yo habría sentido y hecho lo mismo. Aunque, a decir verdad, ojalá hubieses empezado conmigo.

Tal vez Mike no estaba tan lúcido como Edward creía. De modo que, algo perplejo, le preguntó:

—¿Empezar qué cosa, Mike?

—Tu venganza.

—Mi...

—Siento un gran alivio. Desde que Riley padre fue acribillado en ese callejón, he estado esperando que llegase mi turno. Me he preguntado cómo lo harías y cuándo. Debo felicitarte, hombre, por el modo en que has despachado a James. Fue realmente poético. Usar a esa periodista y darle una droga, tal como nosotros hicimos contigo. Fue muy inteligente de tu parte. Nos has enviado un mensaje que ha encogido varios esfínteres, ¡te lo aseguro!

«Tras lo de James, los otros supimos que teníamos los días contados y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Hasta Jessica y Fred han estado nerviosos, y mira que no suelen perder la compostura. Pero entiendo lo que ocurre. Se preguntan si su relación quedará al descubierto una vez se haga público que soy un fraude. Contar con un gran héroe en la familia, con un robusto marido al lado de Jessica, ha sido la pantalla perfecta para ellos dos. Y Riley hijo está a punto de sufrir un infarto. Por supuesto, tiene miedo de que todo el mundo sepa que es maricón, pero también teme tu revancha.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Mike?

A esas alturas, sin embargo, el otro se hallaba perdido en el laberinto de su borrachera. Y no pareció advertir la interaipción de Edward.

—Sin embargo, hay algo que no me explico. ¿Por qué mataste a Jacob Black esta mañana? Él no estaba allí cuando hicimos lo de Vulturi. Él fue el único verdadero héroe del incendio. El único héroe. Tampoco tuvo nada que ver con lo de Lauren Mallory. Incluso te ayudó en aquella ocasión. Entonces, ¿por qué lo has matado? No, no, no te molestes en responder. No me importa. De verdad que no me importa.

Súbitamente, Mike llevó la punta de su arma a la barbilla. Reaccionando velozmente, Edward se arrojó encima del escritorio y agarró la muñeca de Mike mientras éste apretaba el gatillo. La bala salió despedida y atravesó la pared.

La silla en la que ambos estaban cayó de espaldas y se estrelló contra una vitrina llena de trofeos. El vidrio, hecho añicos, llovió sobre ellos. De los estantes cayeron unos trofeos que atestiguaban la habilidad atlética de Mike. Una pesada copa de plata impactó contra la cabeza de Edward, pero éste apenas sintió el golpe, puesto que estaba luchando por la posesión del arma.

Mike era mucho más pesado que Edward, pero la coordinación de Edward no había quedado afectada por el whisky. Arrebatarle el revólver a Mike no fue tan difícil; sin embargo, Mike devolvió un puñetazo inesperado que dio de lleno a Edward en un ojo. Dentro del cerebro de Edward titilaron mil estrellas y mil luces; así y todo, logró mantener la posesión del arma.

—¡Déjame hacerlo, maldición! —lloriqueó Mike—. Déjame hacerlo...

—Has dicho que fueron cuatro quienes se encargaron de Vulturi. Pero has dicho que Black no estaba allí.

—Dame el revólver —balbuceó Mike, mientras en vano estiraba los dedos intentando hacerse con aquel arma que Edward blandía fuera de su alcance.

—¿Quién más estaba en esa sala, Mike?

—Por favor —gimoteó—. Ya estoy harto de todo esto. Sólo quiero morir.

Con la mano libre, Edward cogió el cuello de su camisa y de pronto estuvieron cara a cara.

—¿Quién era la cuarta persona, Mike? —dijo, sacundiéndolo con tanta fuerza que su cabeza fornida se bamboleó—. ¿Quién?

—Angie, por supuesto.

Edward se quedó sin aire. Contempló el rostro de Mike, rubicundo y desfigurado, pero no creyó ver ninguna sombra de engaño, tan sólo una abyecta desolación. Lo soltó sin previo aviso, como si la tela de la camisa de Mike le hubiera mordido la mano. Cuando la cabeza de Mike golpeó contra el suelo, hubo un crujido de vidrio, pero él pareció insensible a las astillas que perforaron su cuero cabelludo. Una vez tumbado, Mike adoptó la posición fetal y se echó a llorar como un bebé.

Angie. Por supuesto.

Apretando con fuerza el arma de Mike, Edward se puso en pie.

Se disponía a correr hacia la puerta cuando algo lo paralizó.

Allí mismo, en aquel despacho, armados y en posición de abrir fuego, estaban los dos hombres a quienes había visto por última vez parcialmente vestidos, corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones en el hotel. Butch y Sundance. Ambos llevaban ahora pantalones, y su actitud era tensa y enemistosa.

—Arroje el arma, Masen. ¡Ya mismo!

Edward pensó en Bella, a quien él había enviado a las garras del enemigo, a las garras de Angie, su supuesta amiga, la persona en la que más había confiado. La vida de Bella corría peligro. Había enviado a Bella para que Angie la protegiera, sin saber que era de Angie de quien Bella tenía que protegerse. Ya era muy tarde para salvarla. Muy tarde para salvarse a sí mismo. Muy tarde para cualquier cosa. No tenía nada que perder intentando huir de allí.

Estos pensamientos pasaron zumbando, a toda velocidad, por la mente de Edward, mientras su dedo se tensaba contra el gatillo.

Butch exclamó:

—¡Tírela! ¡No lo haga! ¡FBI!

El hombre a quien Angie le había presentado como el señor Félix había entrado en aquel recinto con el mismo silencio y el mismo aura de misterio y amenaza con el que había irrumpido en casa de James. Tragando en seco, Bella se puso en pie. Angie rió suavemente.

—Veo que realmente lo reconoce. Esa noche, había órdenes de que nadie la tocara. Sin embargo, usted ha dicho que hubo un poco de manoseo allí debajo. ¿A quién debo creer, eh? —estaba diciendo Angie cuando su móvil sonó—. ¿Me disculpan mientras atiendo esta llamada? —preguntó y extrajo el móvil de un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Mientras Angie hablaba, Bella dio un grito de auxilio, esperando que la persona que estuviera al otro lado de la línea la oyera y fuese a rescatarla, o que alguna persona del edificio vecino respondiera milagrosamente.

Félix reaccionó de inmediato. Se abalanzó sobre ella y le puso una mano en la boca y la nariz, al tiempo que le inmovilizaba los brazos.

La jueza, después de mirarla con el ceño fruncido, retomó con calma su conversación telefónica.

—Sí, es la señorita Swan, que trata de llamar la atención. La tenemos ya bajo control. Ahora, usted tiene que atrapar a Masen.

Consternada y llena de temor, Bella oyó que Angie le asignaba a su interlocutor la tarea de localizar a Edward y Mike Newton, y eliminarlos a ambos.

—Que no quede ningún testigo. No me importa cómo lo hagan, pero que parezca que Edward es el responsable. Y no quiero ninguna decepción. Ya he tenido bastante con lo de esta mañana.

Angie cerró el teléfono con decisión y volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo. Entre tanto, Bella sintió que se asfixiaba. Tras una seña casi imperceptible de la jueza, Félix aflojó la presión de su brazo y permitió que Bella respirara mejor, aunque sin quitarle la mano de la barbilla. Bella sabía que, si se lo proponía, Félix podía partirle el cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No lo entiendo —musitó.

—¿No? ¿Qué es lo que no entiende? —preguntó Angie.

—¿Usted estuvo todo el tiempo implicada en esto?

—¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Quiere decir desde el incendio?

Bella asintió en silencio.

—Sí. Desde aquel día, cuando James me llamó y me pidió que fuera a la comisaría. Newton, Biers y él estaban interrogando a un delincuente y necesitaban que alguien del despacho del fiscal de distrito les ayudara a arrancarle una confesión. Black no podía hacerlo, de modo que cogí mi maletín y llegué lo antes que pude.

—Usted estaba allí cuando Alec Vulturi...

—Cuando su cráneo se hizo añicos, sí. Nunca nos quedó del todo claro quién le dio el golpe mortal.

La escena, que la respetable jueza describió con tanta calma, dejó alelada a Bella.

—Hemos logrado mantener el secreto —siguió diciendo Angie—, pero en los últimos cinco años he estado vigilando de cerca a estos hombres. Las mujeres somos más fuertes, ya lo sabe. Mucho más fuertes. De modo que, últimamente, les he estado prestando una atención especial a mis...

—Compañeros de conspiración —completó Bella.

—A falta de una palabra mejor... —dijo Angie, y sonrió—. He vigilado de cerca sus vidas, analizando el menor síntoma de debilidad o el menor cambio de comportamiento. Cuando a James le dieron aquel pronóstico médico, esto me puso en alerta. Intervine su teléfono. Y fue una buena decisión, lo supe en cuanto la llamó para que quedaran. «Alerta roja», me dije. James estaba a punto de morir y le aterraba ir al infierno. Era obvio que deseaba confesarse.

»Así que esbocé un plan para que él no le contara a usted nuestro secreto. O para que, si llegaba a contarlo, usted no lo recordara. Tendría que haberla matado a usted también. Me di cuenta de eso más tarde. Entonces creía que usted me sería más útil viva. Porque usted aparecería como una de las muchas amantes a quienes James había dejado plantadas. Una amante que, por despecho, lo asfixió mientras él dormía. El plan consistía, por lo tanto, en que usted fuera la principal sospechosa, de modo que la policía no investigara nada más. Todo iba como estaba previsto... —La sonrisa de Angie desapareció de pronto—. Hasta que usted montó esta desaparición.

—Edward me secuestró en mi casa.

Angie la miró sorprendida. Después rió y dijo:

—Me está tomando el pelo. ¿Edward Masen, el hombre más respetuoso de las leyes? ¿Edward la secuestró?

Bella afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo la jueza, con visible sarcasmo—. Tantos años pasados en el bosque parecen haber despertado sus instintos más primitivos. —Luego le guiñó un ojo a Bella y añadió—. Estos instintos salvajes, ¿también se activan en la cama? Todos sabemos de los talentos sexuales de James, porque él mismo se jactaba de ellos. Pero siempre he sentido curiosidad en torno a Edward. No es de besar y hablar, como James. Es de un estilo más vigoroso y callado.

Angie sacudió un dedo provocativamente y dijo:

—Siempre he creído que debajo de esa calma superficie hay poderosas corrientes. ¿Me equivoco?

Bella mantuvo la mirada de Angie, tratando de que su rostro luciera inexpresivo, mientras su cerebro intentaba imaginar una forma de escapar y sobrevivir.

—¿No va a contármelo? —dijo la jueza—. Bueno, no importa —y echó una ojeada a su reloj de pulsera—. Llevo prisa. ¿En qué estábamos?

—Los instintos de Edward —acotó Bella—. Que tan útiles han sido cuando se zambulló en el río e impidió que yo muriera ahogada.

—Ah, ¡el salvador! Esto sí que se parece al Edward que yo conozco. ¿Cómo supo que usted estaba en el fondo del río?

—Yo...

—No importa. No tengo tiempo para cuentos largos.

—Lamento ser un estorbo en un día tan importante.

—No me venga con sarcasmos, Bella. No es su estilo —dijo la jueza, y prosiguió—: No me ha sorprendido saber que Edward salía de su escondite para asistir al funeral de James, considerando su larga amistad. No me ha preocupado saber que estaba allí, pero sí que había buscado especialmente a Mike y que había insinuado cosas que a éste lo pusieron muy nervioso. Luego usted protagonizó esta resurrección, y fue un impacto. Realmente creía que habíamos terminado con usted.

—¿Usted interfirió mi diálogo telefónico con mi abogado?

—Sí. Y apenas le oí decir que la muerte de James y el incendio de la comisaría estaban relacionados, tuve que tomar medidas. El señor Félix , aquí presente, es responsable de su inmersión en el Combahee.

—Que habría sido considerada un suicidio si alguna vez me hubieran encontrado.

—Así era el plan original, pero ahora comprendo que dejamos demasiados asuntos librados al azar. Yo creía que todo había salido bien e ignoraba que usted estuviera viva, hasta que usted y Edward visitaron la casa de Riley hijo.

—¿Riley le ha dicho que nosotros estuvimos allí?

—Apenas ustedes se fueron de allí. Me tiene miedo, ¿comprende? Porque cuando todavía estaba en el hospital, con la mandíbula rota, fui a advertirle que si alguna vez le contaba a alguien que yo había estado presente en el interrogatorio de Alec Vulturi, yo haría pública su homosexualidad, algo que su padre veia como una especie de desgracia, a tal punto que había resuelto asesinar a un hombre para que esto no se supiera. Cada tanto, en consecuencia, yo solía recordarle a Riley aquella advertencia, ante las dudas de que él la hubiera olvidado y creyera erróneamente haberse librado de mí. El día de su boda le dije que, si alguna vez me traicionaba, yo arruinaría su farsa de matrimonio. Cuando nacieron sus hijos, llevé unos osos al hospital y amenacé con lastimar a los niños si alguna vez llegaba a saberse que yo había estado en la comisaría cuando Vulturi murió y se declaró el incendio.

—Lo ha conseguido —dijo Bella—. Porque Riley no ha abierto la boca.

—Más le vale.

Cuanto más tiempo Bella pudiera hacer hablar a la jueza, mayores posibilidades tendría de huir. Pero ¿cómo? Félix no se movía de allí, inmenso e inmóvil como una pared. Aun cuando pudiera escapar de la mirada de Angie, difícilmente podría atravesar la puerta.

¿Era posible lograrlo? La habitación tenía una única ventana, que estaba exactamente detrás de Angie. Era una ventana de una sola hoja, sin armazón de metal ni de madera. Sin embargo, se encontraban en la sexta y última planta del edificio. Si milagrosamente burlaba a Félix y, tras ello, eludía también a Angie con objeto de arrojarse por la ventana, ¿sobreviviría a una caída desde semejante altura? Lo más seguro era que no. Pero como no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Todavía no, se dijo. No hasta que supiera la historia completa. Averiguar lo ocurrido. Aquél era su oficio, ¿o no?

Edward le había dicho que ella no se valoraba a sí misma, que podría ser una estrella en cualquier lugar. Pues bien, haría esa última entrevista en su honor.

—¿Cómo logró salir del edificio el día del incendio? —preguntó.

La jueza rió a carcajadas.

—James prendió el fuego y dejamos a Vulturi a solas en aquella sala. No tenía nada que hacer, de modo que me marché en ese instante. Cuando me hallaba a unos ciento cincuenta metros del edificio, empecé a oler a humo y oí que sonaba la alarma de incendios. Me uní a la multitud de curiosos que se apiñaba ante la comisaría. A nadie se le ocurrió pensar que yo acababa de salir de allí.

—Y sus compañeros tampoco iban a decirlo.

—No sin incriminarse a sí mismos.

—Usted ayudó a urdir aquello de Lauren Mallory.

—Le aseguro que la idea de hacerle algo así a Edward me parecía intolerable. —Una arruga vertical surgió entre sus gruesas cejas, y Bella pensó que la contrición parecía casi auténtica—. De niños, Edward siempre fue sumamente amable conmigo. Yo no era nada bonita, no era una de las chicas populares. James y Edward se mofaban de mí. Pero Edward nunca fue cruel, a diferencia de James. Edward siempre me ha tratado con bondad.

—¿Y así le ha pagado usted la bondad? ¿Desprestigiándolo y arruinándole la vida?

La arruga del entrecejo se esfumó, y Angie se encogió de hombros.

—Como he dicho, Bella, yo nunca fui una chica popular. A pesar de ello, tuve que abrirme paso. Tuve que forjarme una carrera profesional.

—Matando gente, si hacía falta —dijo Bella—. Alec Vulturi, Lauren Mallory y Riley Biers padre. A estas alturas presumo que fue usted quien lo mató en aquel callejón.

—Se estaba reblandeciendo, se iba a pique. Temí que fuera a confesar —dijo. Y mirando a Félix , por encima de Bella, añadió—: He hecho lo que consideraba necesario.

—¿Qué pensaban James y Newton acerca de esta muerte?

—No lo sé. Jamás se lo pregunté. Tal vez pensaban que había sido un accidente que les había venido muy bien. Tal vez llegaron a pensar que yo podía estar implicada. En cualquier caso, todos nos dimos cuenta de que había sido una tragedia y nunca hablamos del tema entre nosotros.

Tratando de ganar más tiempo, Bella dijo:

—De modo que el secreto perduró entre ustedes otros años más. Luego James cayó enfermo. ¿Habló entonces usted con Mike para ver qué harían con James?

Angie hizo que no con la cabeza.

—Mike bebe demasiado. No se puede confiar en él. Se emborracha y se lo cuenta todo a Jessica. Por lo tanto, he vuelto a actuar yo sola. En fin, sola, pero con la ayuda del señor Félix y de su socio, el señor Demetri.

—El hombre que fue a la casa de Black.

—El mismo. Si bien dudo que realmente se apellide Demetri.

—¿Lo encontró en las páginas amarillas? ¿O en algún anuncio de los periódicos?

Angie rió entre dientes.

—Digamos que en unos anuncios de circulación restringida. Estos sujetos son muy eficaces cuando uno los necesita. Volaron expresamente desde San Luis el día en que usted quedó con James en The Wheelhouse.

—Y esta mañana Demetri acudió de inmediato ante la llamada de Black.

—Bueno, nosotros pinchamos el teléfono del fiscal general y oímos que llamaba a su ayudante y le solicitaba un guardia del capitolio para que los escoltara a usted y a Edward de camino al hotel. Tuve suerte porque no especificó para qué deseaba que ustedes dos permanecieran bajo llave. Pero tuve más suerte aún porque Demetri estaba apostado en el capitolio, aguardando a que usted y Edward llegaran a la cita de las once. De modo que Demetri fue deprisa a casa de Black y representó a la perfección el papel de guardia de seguridad.

Bella recordó que Edward le había dicho que ellos dos serían seguramente víctimas de una emboscada antes de entrar en el capitolio. Acto seguido, recordó la excusa de Demetri para explicar por qué no vestía uniforme. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sintió confundida.

—¿Me está diciendo que Jacob Black creyó que Demetri era una guardia del capitolio?

—Por Dios, Bella —dijo la jueza de forma brusca—. ¿No me entiende? Jacob Black no tuvo nada que ver con lo de Alec Vulturi, ni con lo de Lauren Mallory. Todo cuanto les ha dicho a usted y a Edward es verdad —dijo y, con una gran sonrisa, guardó el vídeo en un bolsillo—. Es una lástima que nadie vaya a ver nunca esta grabación. Seguramente han grabado uno de los momentos más memorables de la vida del fiscal. Algo muy triste si pensamos que está agonizando...

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Bella—. ¿Qué quiere decir con que está agonizando?

—¡Ay! ¡Vaya! Con toda esta excitación, he olvidado decirle que Demetri le disparó a Black en la cabeza en cuanto usted y Edward huyeron. De modo que ahora los están buscando como autores del atentado.

Con creciente incredulidad, Bella oyó como la juez le describía la delicada salud de Jacob Black. El fiscal les había dicho la verdad a ella y a Edward. Realmente había intentado protegerlos mientras averiguaba la verdad de aquella historia tan desagradable.

Sin embargo, luego le había abierto la puerta a quien sería su asesino, enviado por Ángela Stephens.

Angie siguió diciendo:

—El verdadero guardia del capitolio llegó a la casa y halló a la señora Black en el salón de la entrada, con la cabeza ensangrentada de su esposo sobre la falda y llorando histéricamente. Una historia verdaderamente trágica. Es una pena que usted no pueda cubrirla como periodista. Pero su celebridad es aún mayor ahora, Bella. Usted y Edward son los nuevos Bonnie y Clyde.

«Incluso si Black sobrevive, se cree que el daño cerebral será importante. Nadie sabrá nunca que ha sido Demetri quien le disparó. El mismo Demetri que en este instante debe de estar ocupándose de Mike y de Edward.

Bella no pudo ahogar un quejido involuntario.

—¿Esto arruina acaso un romance en ciernes? —dijo Angie, haciendo con los labios un mohín de tristeza—. Qué pena.

En ese preciso instante, el teléfono móvil de la jueza volvió a sonar. Ella atendió, escuchó atentamente y en su rostro afloró una inmensa sonrisa.

—¡Es una excelente noticia! ¿Cuándo se supone que me llamará? De acuerdo. Estaré allí.

Cerró el teléfono y dijo.

—El Senado ya ha votado. Soy la nueva jueza de la corte federal de distrito.

Susurró estas palabras lentamente, como si le costara creer la noticia. Luego miró a Bella a los ojos y soltó:

—Usted entiende. Como mujer que ha hecho una carrera profesional, usted me entiende, Bella. Éste es un mundo de hombres. Yo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

Bella hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza y se libró de Félix . Luego dijo, tratando de mantener la voz calma:

—Usted no va a salirse con la suya. Quiero que lo sepa. A la postre...

—Discúlpeme, Bella. Me encantaría escuchar lo que usted cree que ocurrirá (a la postre), pero el presidente me va a llamar dentro de cinco minutos para felicitarme, y la prensa está agolpada en mi despacho para cubrir la noticia —dijo con una sonrisa triunfal—. Ésta habría sido una gran historia para usted. Me dará pena no verla allí, entre sus colegas. Lo digo con sinceridad, porque usted me caía bien y yo admiraba su ética profesional. Si tan sólo le hubiese dicho la otra noche a James que usted tenía otros planes...

Bella advirtió que Angie se refería a ella en tiempo pasado. Su corazón empezó a latir con miedo.

La jueza, sin embargo, era un ejemplo vivo de la compostura mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta y, al pasar, le indicaba a Félix :

—Hágalo sin prisa. Esta noche nos encargaremos del cuerpo.

Angie abrió la puerta a fin de marcharse, pero su salida fue bloqueada por dos hombres.

Mientras los dos hombres daban un empellón para entrar, Bella los reconoció de inmediato, pese a que ahora vestían unos chalecos antibalas encima de sus camisas. Los hombres ordenaron, entre gritos, que todo el mundo se arrojara al suelo. Luego entraron con las armas ya desenfundadas y se identificaron como agentes federales. Tras ellos, se precipitaron diversos miembros del SWAT, todos ellos con uniformes de asalto.

En último lugar apareció Edward, también embutido en un chaleco antibalas.

Félix dejó libre a Bella, quien se arrojó al suelo tal como habían exigido los hombres, armados con enormes rifles. Félix no obedeció y, en cambio, intentó desenfundar un arma pequeña que llevaba en su cintura. Uno de los SWAT se apresuró y lo derribó de un golpe, luego lo puso boca abajo y le arrancó el arma. Otro hombre, también vestido de negro, se acuclilló junto a Félix con objeto de esposarlo.

Edward corrió en busca de Bella y con sus fuertes manos tiró de sus brazos hasta que ella estuvo de pie.

—¿Estás bien?

Aturdida, apenas alcanzó a tartamudear: —Sí... sí...

Angie Stephens vociferaba, mientras los agentes del FBI la obligaban a apoyar la cara contra la pared:

—¿Se han vuelto locos? El Presidente está a punto de llamarme. El Senado...

El hombre a quien Edward apodaba Butch se acercó a Angie y le dijo:

—El presidente no va a llamarla. Mucho menos a felicitarla, jueza, porque ha recibido hace un par de horas una llamada de mi jefe. El director le ha aconsejado que anule su candidatura. Le ha explicado con todo lujo de detalles lo relacionado con su supuesta actividad criminal. El Presidente ha seguido estos consejos.

Angie abrió al máximo los ojos. Primero miró al agente del FBI, después a Edward y a Bella, y por fin de nuevo al agente.

—Ya sé que han aprobado mi candidatura. Mi ayudante me ha llamado hace un instante y me ha dicho...

—Esta llamada fue una artimaña para ganar tiempo, mientras llegábamos aquí —le explicó el agente—. Hoy no ha habido ninguna votación. Ni la habrá. Nunca.

El agente comenzó, entonces, a leerle sus derechos.

Entretanto, Edward seguía consolando y animando a Bella, acariciándola y abrazándola.

—¿Éste es el sujeto que abusó de ti? —dijo Edward con voz calma, y miró severamente al hombre a quien ella conocía como el señor Félix .

—Sí.

Con suavidad, Edward se desprendió de Bella y se aproximó a Félix .

—¿Edward? —dijo Bella con algo de temor.

Apretujado entre los dos miembros del SWAT, Félix parecía sentirse a salvo. Así que, al ver que Edward se acercaba, esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Félix esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que Edward le encajara un puntapié entre las piernas, con tal fuerza que faltó poco para que Félix se elevara unos centímetros del suelo. Hubo un suspense de uno o dos segundos. Acto seguido, todo el cuerpo de Félix empezó a sacudirse y el hombre se puso a llorar como una niñita, arrodillado, con el rostro contra el suelo.

—¡Ya es suficiente, Masen! —ladró Sundance—. Atrás.

A Bella le pareció que Edward no había oído aquella orden. O que, en el caso de haberla oído, estaba desobedeciendo, porque en lugar de retroceder se abalanzó sobre Angie, quien acababa de aprovechar la distracción para escapar del agente que la custodiaba.

Súbitamente, Angie se estaba arrojando por la ventana que Bella había llegado a considerar como una vía de escape. Hubo un estallido de cristales. Y, una fracción de segundo después, Edward se arrojó también, detrás de Angie.

Bella se quedó observando, presa de horror, aquella ventana vacía.

* * *

_Por favor no me mandeis a los Vulturis, aún, primero leed el siguiente capítulo, después podeis enviarme lo que querais, recordad no todas las historias tiene final feliz._

_Sólo nos quedan el capítulo 30 y 31 y pondré un gran FIN_


	32. Capítulo 30

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura_

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Después de haber saltado por la ventana, Edward aterrizó en una superficie tres metros más abajo.

Conocía casi al dedillo ese viejo edificio porque él y otros bomberos habían participado allí mismo en prácticas y simulacros. Sabía que esa zona de la calle Broad, una de las más antiguas de la ciudad, estaba abarrotada de edificios cuyos patios traseros convergían formando un laberinto de paredes de ladrillos. Visto el resultado desde arriba, las azoteas y los techos conformaban una especie de colcha de retazos.

El techo donde cayó Edward era viejo y como esponjoso, ideal para un buen aterrizaje, pero poco idóneo para mantenerse en pie, tal como él mismo pudo comprobar. Angie estaba tambaleándose en un extremo del techo cuando Edward gritó su nombre.

—¡Aguarda! Hablemos.

Angie se giró hacia Edward y le dio la espalda a un hueco que tenía (y él lo sabía) unos quince metros de profundidad, aproximadamente.

—No tenemos nada que hablar.

—Tenemos todo que hablar.

El agente del FBI había tenido la cortesía de esposarle las manos no por la espalda, sino por delante. Edward notó que las manos de Angie estaban sangrando, lastimadas por los vidrios de la ventana. También tenía algunas esquirlas en el pelo. Con el impacto del aterrizaje se le habían roto las medias y ahora sus rodillas estaban a la vista, con rasguños y raspaduras. Fuera o no consciente de ello, a Angie parecía no importarle.

—Ya no tenemos nada que hablar, Edward. Ya lo sabes todo. Y lo que ignoras, tu novia te lo contará. —Tras un titubeo, añadió—: En cierto modo, ¿sabes?, estoy feliz. Por ti. Por ella. Te mereces una tregua después de lo que te hemos hecho.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto, Angie? ¿Cómo has podido ser capaz?

—Porque, maldito seas, Edward, tú no parabas de hacer preguntas sobre aquel incendio. Y sobre Vulturi. No queríamos matarte, pero teníamos que hacer algo. Eres tan incansable.

—Tú también eres incansable —repuso Edward, sin perder la calma—. Los has asesinado a todos. Riley Biers. James. Tu amigo James.

Angie sonrió irónicamente.

—Una vez que todo esto se puso en marcha, tuve que protegerme y proteger mi carrera.

—Ahora puedes parar —dijo él, mientras daba otro paso corto, que no pareciera amenazante, que no la asustara y la indujera a saltar.

Los ojos de Angie se sobresaltaron con algo que ocurría a espaldas de Edward. Éste quiso averiguar qué sucedía. Dos miembros de los SWAT habían descendido haciendo rapel, desde la ventana rota, y estaban agazapados contra el muro exterior del edificio, apuntando a Angie con sus rifles.

—¡Atrás! —Les gritó Edward. Ninguno de ellos se movió. Ninguno bajó su arma—. Déjenme hablar primero con ella —les suplicó. Y después, dirigiéndose a Angie—: No les des esa satisfacción a estos hombres. Ríndete. Todo ha terminado.

—Ellos no creen que todo haya terminado —dijo, mirando el abismo a sus espaldas.

Al estar lejos del extremo del techo, Edward era incapaz de ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Sin embargo, podía imaginarlo. Creyó oír que unos policías ordenaban a los curiosos que despejasen el lugar. Unas sirenas anunciaban la llegada de una ambulancia o de algún otro vehículo de emergencia. Los periodistas y los cámaras estarían luchando por el mejor sitio.

Confirmando lo que Edward imaginaba, Angie dijo:

—Esperaba ser noticia hoy, pero no de esta manera.

Edward oyó unos pasos a sus espaldas y supo que los SWAT se acercaban. No obstante, no se lanzaron sobre Angie. Le estaban dando a Edward una última oportunidad de hablar con ella, de evitar que se arrojara. Sí. Pero ¿de cuánto tiempo disponía antes de que ellos actuasen o antes de que ella decidiera poner fin a la conversación?

—De una charla con el Presidente a esto —murmuró Angie.

—Lamento que haya sido así.

Angie le devolvió una mirada desdeñosa.

—No lo lamentas.

—Sí, de veras. Lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido desde el primer momento, desde que Riley hijo fue agredido en el parque.

Un ruido avisó de que un helicóptero se acercaba. Angie miró por encima de los tejados, divisó primero el helicóptero y luego más SWAT, encaramados en otros techos y azoteas del lugar.

Entonces volvió a mirar a Edward, quien, mientras tanto, había aprovechado la fugaz distracción de Angie para avanzar unos pasos minúsculos hacia ella, y ahora se hallaba a menos de dos metros de distancia, casi al alcance de su mano.

—No tengo escapatoria, ¿no es cierto, Edward?

Él negó con la cabeza y quiso avanzar otro paso.

—No, pero eso no significa que debas morir.

—Sí, claro que debo hacerlo. Todo lo que deseaba se ha evaporado. ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir?

Dicho esto, se dejó caer hacia atrás.

Edward dio un salto. El húmero de su brazo izquierdo hizo un ruido sonoro en cuanto él aterrizó sobre el borde del techo. El dolor le arrancó un quejido. O más bien fue un grito de Ángela, puesto que su mano derecha aferraba la mano izquierda de Angie. Ignorando el dolor en su brazo, Edward resistía. Miró hacia abajo y vio que los pies de ella bailoteaban en el aire. Angie intentaba soltarse.

—¡Déjame hacerlo, Edward! —gritó—. Por el amor de Dios, ¡déjame hacerlo!

Los SWAT se colocaron a ambos lados de Edward. Uno de ellos dejó el rifle y extendió una mano para atrapar el brazo de Angie. Pero ella estaba fuera de su alcance. De los cortes en la mano de ella había manado tanta sangre que era casi imposible que Angie no resbalara; sin embargo, Edward seguía asiéndola con fuerza.

—Edward, por favor —gruñó al tiempo que redoblaba los esfuerzos para arrancarse de él.

La mano resbaló un poco más. Edward sintió un profundo dolor en el hombro. Su brazo izquierdo estaba inutilizado a causa del dolor. Sin embargo, apretó los dientes resuelto a no soltar a Angie.

—¡Déjame! —exclamó ella—. ¡He arruinado tu vida, idiota!

En ese momento, Edward se sintió incapaz de hallar una razón para no abrir la mano.

Su miraron fijamente. En los ojos de ella, Edward vio el mismo desasosiego que él había sentido cuando Angie había hecho pedazos su vida. Cegada por la ambición, ella había destrozado su vida e incluso, por un momento, le había quitado todas las esperanzas.

Edward no apartó sus ojos de los de Angie, ni un solo instante, mientras sentía que la mano de ella resbalaba, resbalaba, resbalaba de sus dedos.

El agente especial del FBI, cuyo apellido era Whitlock , dijo: —Creo que todo ha terminado.

Y consultó en silencio a su compañero, el agente McCarty, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Whitlock , alias Butch, apagó la cámara de vídeo.

—Muchas gracias, señor Masen. Agradezco su predisposición a hacer esto hoy mismo. Podríamos haber aguardado hasta mañana.

—Deseaba hacerlo cuanto antes —contestó Edward.

—¿Caballeros? —dijo Whitlock a los detectives Peter y Jared, quienes habían sido invitados a atestiguar la declaración de Edward. A lo largo del procedimiento, entre los dos no habían llegado a pronunciar más de diez o doce palabras.

—¿Cuándo podremos tener una copia del vídeo? —preguntó Peter.

—Mañana mismo, a primera hora —dijo Whitlock . Jared se incorporó y, sin abrir la boca, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Peter se despidió con un brusco ademán y fue tras su compañero.

—Imbéciles —murmuró Edward.

—Suelen molestarse cada vez que interviene el FBI —explicó Whitlock , a quien no le desconcertaba la actitud de los policías.

Edward se preguntó qué pensarían los dos agentes del FBI de los apodos que él les había puesto. Curiosamente, los nombres les sentaban bien, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que Butch y Sundance se comportaban en la famosa película. De los dos, Whitlock era el de trato más simple. McCarty era más siniestro, de mirada dura e inquisidora. No era difícil tomarlo por un asesino a sueldo.

McCarty llevaba unos minutos observando atentamente a Edward. De pronto dijo: —No tiene muy buen aspecto. Edward debió admitir que tenía razón.

Se hallaban, en ese momento, en una pequeña sala de un despacho que el FBI poseía en la calle Meeting, a escasos metros del lugar donde habían ocurrido, horas atrás, los dramáticos acontecimientos.

Antes de que comenzara el extenso interrogatorio, Edward se había topado con su imagen reflejada en un espejo. Su piel parecía pastosa. En el brazo izquierdo llevaba una escayola sostenida por un cabestrillo. Tenía llagas en las palmas de sus manos, y varios cortes en la cara y en los brazos, cortes causados por los vidrios rotos de la ventana. También tenía un ojo morado, gentileza de Mike Newton.

Ni por asomo se parecía al hombre que era hacía una semana. Pero los cambios no eran sólo físicos, iban más allá de haberse afeitado la barba y de haberse cortado el pelo. Los verdaderos cambios eran internos. Eran el fruto de haber ajustado las cuentas, finalmente, con lo ocurrido hacía cinco años. Y también tenían que ver con Bella, quien ahora estaba sentada a su lado, atenta a su estado físico y a su cansancio, atenta a todo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó ella, con notoria preocupación.

—Sí —repuso, y presionó la mano, la misma mano con la que ella le había infundido calma durante todo el interrogatorio.

A lo largo de tres horas, Edward había monologado ante la cámara, contándoles toda la historia a los agentes del FBI y a los dos detectives de Charleston, repitiendo y ampliando lo que había resumido de viva voz mientras iban de la casa de Mike Newton al despacho secreto de Angie.

Edward había necesitado unos pocos segundos, en casa de Mike Newton, para asimilar la noticia de que esos dos hombres a quienes él había tomado por asesinos eran en realidad agentes federales. Después de ello, había dejado caer el arma de Mike, cumpliendo las instrucciones, pero a la vez se había encargado de que los dos agentes entendieran bien, y en el menor tiempo posible, que Angie Stephens era la responsable de varios crímenes (cosa que, para su sorpresa, ellos ya habían deducido) y que la vida de Bella pendía de un hilo.

Con prontitud, McCarty se ofreció a llamar refuerzos y a tener a Mike bajo custodia mientras Whitlock iba deprisa al centro de la ciudad y, en camino, informaba a la policía de la situación y coordinaba algún operativo.

Edward le pidió a Whitlock que le permitiera acompañarlo, en caso contrario lo seguiría con su coche. Whitlock dijo que sí. Y fue durante ese viaje (que a Edward se le hizo interminable) cuando le resumió al agente del FBI todo cuanto Mike acababa de confesarle.

Ahora, en las últimas tres horas, Edward había relatado los hechos de forma pormenorizada e incluso había contestado a diversas preguntas de los agentes.

Whitlock aún tenía algunas preguntas que hacer:

—¿Cómo ha hecho usted para aliarse con la señorita Swan?

—La secuestré.

Whitlock y McCarty se miraron a un mismo tiempo, con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Quiere usted ampliar algo acerca de esto, señorita Swan? —preguntó McCarty.

—¿Es relevante?

—Dígalo usted —repuso el agente—. ¿Lo es?

—No.

Los dos agentes volvieron a mirarse. Whitlock se encogió de hombros. Edward pensó que los agentes no lo arrestarían por haber cometido aquel delito, puesto que Bella y él se hallaban ahora sentados codo con codo y hombro con hombro.

—Yo tengo una pregunta para usted —dijo de pronto Edward, que no veía la hora de marcharse. Tenía un dolor punzante en el brazo. Por culpa del ojo morado le dolía la cabeza, más y más. Necesitaba con urgencia otro analgésico, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba dar por concluida esta sesión hasta que los agentes tuvieran todas las respuestas y él tuviera todas las respuestas de ellos. No deseaba despertar y tener que pasar, al día siguiente, por otro interrogatorio—. ¿Cómo es que el FBI se ha metido en esto?

Whitlock explicó:

—Cuando un juez es propuesto para la corte del Distrito Federal, se ponen en acción ciertas investigaciones de rutina. El currículo de Ángela Stephens es muy bueno. De modo que nadie esperaba encontrar nada fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, uno de nuestros investigadores más sagaces nos dijo que el nombre de Stephens aparecía vinculado de manera tangencial con el caso de la muerte de Lauren Mallory. Eso nos llevó al incendio, a la historia de sus héroes y... al hecho de que la persona que investigaba dicho incendio había tenido que ver con el caso Mallory. Supimos que, un año después del incendio, uno de aquellos cuatro héroes había aparecido muerto en un callejón y que el crimen nunca había sido esclarecido. De modo que ahora teníamos dos muertes misteriosas y, vaya dato interesante, estaban implicadas las mismas personas. Tangencialmente, es verdad, pero así y todo pensamos que aquello era extraño. Así que indagamos más profundamente y empezamos a investigar a James Whitherdale, a Mike Newton y a la jueza Stephens.

—Por este motivo estaba usted la otra noche en The Wheelhouse —dijo Bella.

Whitlock asintió.

—Sabíamos que Whitherdale estaba enfermo y que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Pero, a pesar de ello, seguíamos vigilándolo. Aquel día lo seguimos hasta el bar. Usted y él habían quedado, y parecía que se lo pasaban bien, hasta que de pronto fueron juntos a la casa de él.

Whitlock se interrumpió aquí. Miró con tristeza a Edward y añadió:

—McCarty y yo pensamos que el hombre se merecía pasar un buen rato con una hermosa mujer, de modo que nos marchamos.

Edward percibió cuánto lamentaban los agentes aquella decisión tomada.

Bella preguntó:

—¿Por qué no intervinieron tras el asesinato de James? ¿Por qué no le dijeron a la policía local que estaban efectuando una investigación secreta?

—Bueno —dijo McCarty—, todo cuanto sabíamos era lo que pensaba la policía: que usted había tenido una disputa pasional con Whitherdale antes de asfixiarlo. Nos parecía, por lo tanto, que el hecho no se vinculaba con ninguno de los otros. Que, en síntesis, estaba fuera de nuestra jurisdicción.

—Por otra parte —agregó Whitlock —, no queríamos revelar nuestra presencia. Si la jueza Stephens estaba implicada en alguno de estos casos, no deseábamos que ella se sintiera investigada. Además, Whitherdale era policía. Y los policías se protegen entre ellos, incluso cuando el otro ha muerto. De modo que podrían pensar que nosotros, los federales, conspirábamos contra uno de sus héroes. Y en semejantes condiciones, ¿qué ayuda podíamos esperar?

—Pero luego usted desapareció —explicó McCarty—. Y eso nos hizo saltar las alarmas.

—¿No pensaron que simplemente había escapado para evitar que me detuvieran?

—Se nos pasó por la cabeza, claro que sí. Sin embargo, para entonces ya habíamos analizado sus antecedentes. Estaba completamente limpia. No nos pareció, por lo tanto, el perfil de alguien que fuera a darse a la fuga, como tampoco nos pareció que usted fuera capaz de matar a un hombre.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella.

—Francamente, imaginamos lo peor —dijo Whitlock —. Temíamos que alguien la hubiese asesinado.

—¿Estaba yo en la lista de sospechosos? —quiso saber Edward.

Ninguno de los agentes recogió el guante. Pero Edward no se dio por vencido:

—Ustedes vinieron a buscarme cuando Bella desapareció. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fueron a mi cabaña?

Tanto Edward como Bella habían admitido haberlos visto husmeando en la cabaña y en la camioneta.

—Queríamos hablar con usted acerca de sus amigos James y Angie, conocer su opinión acerca de ellos, saber lo que usted sentía.

—Claro que sí —se mofó Edward—. Si hubieran querido hablar conmigo, no habrían entrado en la cabaña hasta que yo apareciera.

Puesta su mentirijilla en evidencia, Whitlock se sonrojó. McCarty se tapó la boca para toser.

—De acuerdo, sospechábamos que usted podía tener algo que ver con la muerte de James Whitherdale.

—Y con la desaparición de Bella —insistió Edward.

McCarty asintió.

—Con eso también, sí. Después de todo cuanto leímos y averiguamos, llegamos a la conclusión de que usted podría querer vengarse de ellos, incluida la señorita Swan. A usted no le habrían faltado razones. Y nuestra obligación, entonces, consistía en investigarlo.

—¿Tenían una orden de registro aquel día?

—No era la idea inicial, pero tuvimos que entrar.

—¿Por qué?

—Miramos por la ventana y vimos que sobre su cama había ropas de mujer. Ropas nuevas. Algunas sin desenvolver. De acuerdo con nuestros datos, no había ninguna mujer en su vida. Así que vimos esas ropas y nos dijimos que era necesario entrar.

En tono de broma, McCarty comentó:

—Nuestro presentimiento no era tan erróneo. Usted la había secuestrado.

Edward miró a Bella, quien sonrió de inmediato y luego dijo a los agentes:

—En cuanto Edward me explicó que había sido víctima de un plan que incluía la muerte de Lauren Mallory, y que se parecía bastante a lo que me había ocurrido con James Whitherdale, decidimos formar un equipo con el fin de averiguar la verdad.

—Nos preguntamos si ustedes habrían formado un equipo —dijo Whitlock —. Porque no vimos el menor indicio de violencia o de lucha. Y porque si un hombre está dispuesto a matar a una mujer, no le compra primero ropas nuevas.

Bella dijo:

—Podríamos haberles explicado todo, pero ustedes se marcharon. Y no se identificaron debidamente. ¿Por qué se fueron tan deprisa? La camioneta de Edward estaba allí, de modo que ustedes sabían que no podíamos estar muy lejos.

—El funeral. Se nos hacía tarde y deseábamos estar allí. Queríamos ver quién acudía. Analizar las reacciones. Todo eso.

Whitlock miró a Edward con recelo.

—No sabíamos que usted nos había visto hasta que salimos del cementerio y se hizo obvio que usted había notado que lo seguíamos. Luego miró a Bella y comentó: —Buen truco el de los neumáticos.

—Gracias.

—Cuando salieron de sus habitaciones del hotel, ¿por qué no se identificaron como agentes del FBI?

—¿Y usted nos habría creído? ¿Habría alzado las manos y se hubiese entregado? —preguntó Whitlock .

Edward sonrió, recordando la imagen de los dos hombres en calzoncillos.

—No.

—Yo sí he gritado «FBI» —dijo McCarty—. Pero usted estaba poniendo en marcha el motor. Y yo no tenía mi placa de identificación, ni mi arma, ni nada convincente, mientras que usted nos apuntaba con el arma.

—Por suerte no abrí fuego.

—Tuvimos suerte, sí.

Edward recordó entonces que se había encontrado con los agentes en casa de Mike, y preguntó:

—¿Qué le ocurrirá a Mike Newton?

—Bueno, tenemos el vídeo de su conversación con él. Un buen abogado defensor podría alegar que no es una prueba válida. Lo cierto es que todo, salvo el mechero, son pruebas circunstanciales. Y Mike tiene mucho dinero, de modo que logrará comprar su exoneración.

—O quizá repetirá lo que le ha confesado a usted —reflexionó McCarty en voz alta.

—¿Con qué motivo lo haría?

Edward sabía la respuesta. Mike prefería la cárcel a ese infierno que era vivir con Jessica y Fred. De cualquier forma, la situación de Newton era patética.

—Riley Biers nos ha dicho que apoyará la declaración de Edward —dijo Whitlock .

—Ya no teme a una posible reacción de Angie Stephens —dijo Bella—. La jueza vivía amenazando a Riley y a su familia.

En su declaración, Edward había contado que Bella y él le habían tendido una emboscada a Riley a las puertas de aquel local nocturno. También había admitido haber visto a los agentes esa noche. Whitlock había respondido que ellos sospechaban lo mismo: que Riley Biers escondía sus verdaderas preferencias sexuales y que este secreto estaba relacionado de algún modo con los demás episodios.

Riley y su familia habían sido localizados en un centro turístico de Arkansas, a orillas de un lago. En aquel momento, Riley estaba bajo custodia, acusado de obstaculizar la justicia. Edward sentía pena por él, y esperaba que un juez piadoso no lo enviara a la cárcel; pero aún más compasión sentía por la esposa y por los hijos de Riley, tal vez las únicas personas cien por cien inocentes en este asunto. Sus vidas se verían muy afectadas por el escándalo; no había manera de evitarlo.

—Se detuvo a Demetri mientras iba a casa de Newton —informó Whitlock —. Él y Félix son conocidos entre nosotros con varios nombres diferentes. Hace años que andamos tras ellos: realizan trabajos sucios, contratados y protegidos por personas poderosas. Nos alegra haberlos atrapado, al fin. Ninguno de ellos dos conocerá otro día en libertad.

—Por lo menos Demetri no habrá de acreditar en su prontuario la muerte de Jacob Black —dijo Bella.

Un portavoz del hospital había anunciado aquella tarde que la salud del fiscal general estaba mejorando. Tras una delicada operación en la que le habían extirpado la bala, Black había recuperado la conciencia. Había reconocido a su esposa y hasta había pronunciado el nombre de ella. Los médicos eran cautelosos, pero a la vez optimistas. Restaba ver si quedaba con un impedimento importante o no tanto. Pero al menos estaba vivo y, de momento, estable.

—En cuanto a Ángela Stephens... —empezó a decir McCarty, pero se detuvo y miró a Edward antes de proseguir—: Sus heridas han sido superficiales y fáciles de curar, pero los médicos temen por su salud mental. De modo que permanecerá internada, en observación. Habrá que vigilarla porque hay riesgo de que se suicide. Por lo tanto, no sólo hay un guardia a las puertas de su habitación, sino también una enfermera y una mujer policía puertas adentro, a su lado.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

Un pesado silencio se instaló entre todos, y finalmente fue roto por Whitlock .

—Nadie lo acusaría jamás, señor Masen. Los miembros de los SWAT han visto sus esfuerzos por salvar a la jueza. Han dicho incluso que usted arriesgó su vida en el intento. Que se negaba a soltarle la mano.

—Jamás la habría soltado —terció Bella. Edward la miró y vio que sus ojos se habían humedecido—. Nunca, ni loco.

La comprensión de Bella hizo que Edward sintiera un nudo en la garganta. Era imposible que él le hubiese soltado la mano a Angie; tan imposible como que le hubieran crecido alas. De modo que había luchado contra lo imposible, contra la implacable ley de la gravedad, asiendo con todas sus fuerzas aquella mano, más y más resbaladiza, hasta lograr, gradualmente, dolorosamente, alzar tan sólo un poco a Angie, lo suficiente para que los SWAT pudieran agarrar sus brazos y rescatarla sana y salva.

Y arrestarla.

—Fue muy valiente de su parte haber saltado por la ventana tras ella —observó Whitlock .

—Nada valiente —dijo Edward y explicó que conocía a la perfección el edificio—. Al arrojarme por la ventana, ya sabía que la caída sería breve.

—De todos modos... —dijo Whitlock —, nadie más saltó tras ella.

Hubo otro breve silencio. Whitlock se puso rápidamente en pie y echó una rauda hojeada a los expedientes de Edward sobre el incendio.

—Creo que es todo por hoy. Tal vez esos dos detectives quieran tener su propia declaración. Probablemente lo citemos también como testigo en los juicios que se celebrarán. Pero en lo que a nosotros respecta, misión cumplida por ahora. Vaya a casa. Acuéstese antes de que se desmaye.

Edward se incorporó con gran esfuerzo. Bella lo sostuvo mientras él le estrechaba la mano a Whitlock .

—Estoy contento de no haberle disparado.

El agente sonrió:

—Yo también.

McCarty se ofreció a llevarlos en coche donde hiciera falta, y ellos aceptaron. Pero, mientras salían del edificio, el agente se detuvo de repente y tan sólo acertó a exclamar:

—¿Quién diablos...?


	33. Capítulo 31

_Esta historia es una adptación de la novela de Sandra Brown -"Cortina de humo", con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo, espero disfruteis de la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

De pie, no lejos de ellos, aguardando, estaba Harry Clearwater. Se había puesto un par de zapatos para ir a la ciudad, pero tan sólo había enganchado un tirante de su pantalón de peto, lo que dejaba casi todo su torso al desnudo. Bajo la luz de la farola de la calle, su cabellera blanca y lanuda le confería un aura exótica, misteriosa.

Edward podía entender el desconcierto de McCarty.

—Es mi amigo.

—Nuestro amigo —apuntó Bella.

Harry miró a McCarty de arriba abajo, al tiempo que los tres se aproximaban a él. Luego frunció el ceño y escupió un poco de tabaco.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Harry? —preguntó Edward.

—Vine a rescataros. Vi en la televisión que los federales te llevaban al hospital —dijo, al tiempo que le hacía a McCarty un gesto de desprecio.

—No nos han detenido —dijo Edward, y explicó que acababa de prestar declaración—. Hemos terminado y ahora volvemos a casa.

—Bueno, mucho mejor así —murmuró Harry—. Puedo llevaros. Edward dudó. Por fin dijo: —Gracias. Estaría muy bien.

McCarty no parecía dispuesto a dejar a Bella y Edward en manos de Harry Clearwater. Pero Edward volvió a asegurarle que aquel anciano parecía más extravagante de lo que realmente era.

—Es totalmente inofensivo.

El agente McCarty les estrechó las manos y les deseó buena suerte con un énfasis especial. Luego regresó al edificio.

Edward ayudó a Bella a que se sentara en el asiento del copiloto y se instaló a espaldas de ella, susurrándole:

—¿Tienes miedo?

Bella le indicó a Harry cómo llegar a su casa. Después ella y Edward le resumieron lo ocurrido en el último par de días. Edward le contó a su vecino que aquello que había empezado hacía cinco años había llegado a su fin y ahora pertenecía al pasado, para siempre.

Harry gruñó:

—Cuánto me alegro. A ver si te cambia el carácter.

A pesar del comentario, Edward sabía que Harry compartía su alivio por que aquello, por fin, quedara atrás. Lo mismo había ocurrido con sus padres. Edward los había llamado mientras aguardaba a que curasen su brazo, temeroso de que oyesen las noticias, a pesar de hallarse lejos, y que tuvieran un ataque de pánico. Les dijo que tenía mucho que contarles, pero que lo principal era que lo habían rehabilitado y que los verdaderos responsables de la muerte de Lauren Mallory serían por fin castigados. Su madre lloró. En cuanto a su padre, sintió que también se atragantaba de la emoción.

Al llegar a la calle donde estaba la casa de Bella, comprobaron con alivio que no había periodistas montando guardia. Cuando Edward señaló esto, ella repuso:

—Es que hoy ha sido un día de muchas noticias intensas. Primero Black, luego la jueza Stephens. Y la detención de Mike Newton. A estas alturas, nadie se interesa por mí.

Mientras Harry se apeaba y ayudaba a Bella a bajar del vehículo, le dijo:

—Vamos, no se haga la modesta. He sabido que mañana por la mañana concederá una entrevista por televisión.

—He aceptado la invitación, pero sólo con ciertas condiciones.

—Bueno, aquí tiene usted a un espectador que no se lo perderá.

Tras haber puesto una mano de Harry entre las suyas, Bella se inclinó hacia delante y lo abrazó.

—Gracias por haberme traído a casa, Harry. Gracias por todo.

Harry se quitó de la cabeza el desharrapado sombrero de paja y lo colocó en el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

—El placer es mío —repuso. Luego miró el cabestrillo que sostenía el brazo de Edward y le preguntó a éste si estaría bien.

—El médico me ha dicho que es una fractura carente de complicaciones, que debería curarse en un par de semanas.

—Es un milagro que no te hayas matado. ¡Saltar por la ventana! Menuda estupidez... —dijo antes de escupir de nuevo y de limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Regresarás?

—¿A la cabaña, te refieres?

—Ahora que eres un personaje famoso, tal vez prefieras mudarte.

Edward acusó el golpe. Vio más allá de la fachada agreste de su amigo y comprendió que el anciano lo echaría de menos si él se marchaba de allí.

—No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Regresaré. Y durante mi ausencia no pongas ninguna trampa en los senderos por los que suelo caminar.

La boca de Harry se veía amarronada y pegajosa por obra del tabaco que éste mascaba sin cesar, pero ello no impidió que se despidiera con una sonrisa franca. Acto seguido, volvió a su coche, lo puso en marcha y se alejó con una docena de chirridos, repiqueteos y más ruidos metálicos.

Aunque se sentía demasiado exhausto para moverse, Edward siguió a Bella hacia la casa. Tras haber entrado, preguntó:

—¿Cómo supo Harry que mañana saldrás en la televisión?

—En cuanto acepté la invitación, la emisora ha empezado a promocionar mi presencia.

—¿Qué condiciones has puesto?

—En primer lugar, que el gerente general se disculpe públicamente por haberme licenciado cuando yo era inocente. En segundo lugar he exigido recuperar mi trabajo, claro que con un considerable ascenso que me otorgue el derecho de hacer programas especiales de una hora, no menos de tres por año, en torno a un tema que yo pueda escoger libremente. Y, por último, un despacho privado y un ayudante. Y todo por escrito.

Edward silbó, admirado.

—Eres tenaz.

Ella sonrió:

—Si me cortejan, estoy en condiciones de exigir.

—Podrías haber pedido un aumento de salario... —dijo Edward y, al cabo de una pausa estratégica, agregó—: Y en cualquier otra emisora.

—Probablemente, pero...

—¿Miedo al fracaso?

—No. Después de lo que me ha ocurrido hoy, ¿a qué podría tenerle miedo? —dijo con calma—. La verdad es que no quiero irme de Charleston. Aquí me siento como en casa. Y creo que podré trabajar en excelentes condiciones.

Bella alzó los ojos y miró fijamente a Edward.

—¿Y tú? El jefe de los bomberos fue a verte al hospital, mientras te atendían. Según alguna gente con la que he hablado...

—Siempre atenta y bien informada, ¿no? —interrumpió Edward.

—... el hombre deseaba verte, pero te has negado a recibirlo. ¿Por qué?

—Supongo que también me gusta que me cortejen. Dejaré que pasen dos o tres días y, si él insiste en verme, aceptaré.

—¿Y si te ofrece recuperar tu antiguo empleo?

—Diré que no.

—Vaya —dijo Bella y la sonrisa se le borró de pronto.

—Voy a exigir que se me dé el ascenso prometido. Un veterano ha ocupado el puesto de Uley tras la muerte de éste. Pero está a punto de jubilarse. Quiero ser el máximo responsable de investigación de incendios de la ciudad.

—Vaya —volvió a decir Bella, pero esta vez con un tono diferente.

—Yo también podría hacer aquí un magnífico trabajo.

—No lo dudo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, y después ella avanzó en busca de su abrazo. Edward la envolvió con el brazo derecho y la atrajo hacia él. Ella lo aferró por la cintura, mientras Edward le murmuraba al oído:

—No estoy tan malherido. Abrázame con fuerza.

Así lo hizo, respondiéndole también en un susurro:

—Quiero tocarte, olerte y sentir que estás aquí. —La voz de Bella parecía a punto de quebrarse, pero ella logró proseguir—: Te conozco desde hace pocos días. Pero cuando saltaste por la ventana, se me paró el corazón. No te imaginas...

—No tengo que imaginar nada. Lo sé. He sentido lo mismo cuando he advertido que era capaz de matar a los hombres que habían tratado de asesinarte. Si te hubiese ocurrido algo, les habría pedido a los federales que me mataran.

Edward acarició el rostro de Bella, luego pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior de ella.

—¿Realmente sólo han pasado unos pocos días?

—Parece mentira, ¿verdad?

Con el beso que siguió, dieron rienda suelta a las emociones que habían sentido durante aquellos días. Fue un beso intenso e interminable. Cuando las bocas se separaron, el deseo hervía en ellos dos, recordándoles lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Edward se aclaró la garganta:

—Acerca de anoche, Bella...

—Lo sé.

—Yo no tendría que...

—Nosotros no tendríamos que...

—Especialmente después de lo que te dije tras la primera vez.

—Has sido un poco concienzudo.

—He sido un imbécil.

—Un poquito imbécil —dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa—. Pero anoche fue distinto. Fue hermoso.

—Fue realmente hermoso, sí.

—De modo que... ¿no te arrepientes?

—Claro que no, por Dios —repuso Edward.

Edward había despertado abrazado a ella y por un momento aquella cercanía había sido suficiente. Pero, luego, la tersa presión de sus nalgas y la suavidad de sus senos le habían provocado una reacción predecible.

La excitación de Edward había despertado a su vez el deseo de Bella. Llevando una mano de Edward a la boca, Bella había besado la palma, había chupado los dedos y los había llevado luego a sus pezones. Con suma delicadeza, Edward los había acariciado hasta que estuvieron erectos y ella quedó sin aliento. Entonces ella se había frotado contra él, invitándolo en silencio.

Vigoroso y pesado, Edward había estado a punto de explotar. Trató de acariciarla únicamente con la punta, pero ella reaccionó enseguida, muy mojada. Edward se introdujo dentro de ella, que lo envolvió con su calor, y durante un lapso que pareció interminable se unieron en un simple movimiento, balanceándose como a la merced de un suave oleaje.

Edward salió lo necesario para poner a Bella boca abajo y volver a penetrarla, esta vez más hondamente. Edward se movió apenas, no quería hacerlo ni hacía falta, tampoco, porque ella lo había enfundado de forma tan enérgica y absoluta, tan dentro de ella que pronto tuvo un orgasmo cuyas contracciones sintió él mientras se asía con fuerza a sus caderas.

Como no llevaba preservativo, Edward se dijo que debía salir cuanto antes, pero su fuerza de voluntad lo abandonó y se entregó al placer. No sólo al placer, sino al deseo y a la necesidad de fundirse con ella del modo más elemental. Bella había arqueado las caderas, como pidiéndole más; sus manos se movían sin parar, con gestos de urgencia, y entonces Edward, entendiendo lo que implicaban esos ruegos, se había corrido dentro de ella. Y más. Y más.

Cuando aquello hubo terminado, Edward deslizó la lengua dentro de la boca de Bella, y se dieron un beso tan sexual como significativo. Durante un tiempo, todo fue ese beso. Hasta que el sueño los fue venciendo otra vez y adoptaron nuevamente la postura original: Edward abrazándola, la boca contra la nuca, sintiendo el olor de su pelo hasta quedarse dormido.

Ninguno de ellos había dicho nada, pero una experiencia sexual tan intensa, tan íntima, estaba llena de promesas e implicaba algún futuro. Las palabras no habían sido necesarias. Y tampoco lo eran ahora.

De modo que Edward se limitó a coger la mano de Bella y a conducirla a la cama.

**F I N**

* * *

_Dije que pondría el fin en grandes letras y lo he puesto, espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo no es un capítulo como tal, es una aclaración de la autora y mi listado de las obras de Sandra Brown, si os ha gustado esta historia os recomiendo su lectura, si no gracias por haber leído._

_Sandra Brown suele dejar los finales abiertos a la imaginación del lector, así que podemos mandarlos a ser felices y comer perdices, hacer un montón de niños o ninguno, cada una a su gusto._

Cómo os dije en el primer capítulo no busco recolectar reviews como si se tratase de flores en primavera, pero si me gustaría saber que os ha parecido. Gracias de antemano, os abandono por las guerras jacobitas, estoy terminando una trilogía de Marsha Canham, amor y guerra, la batalla de Culloden, si os va la historia, en particular la Escocesa os animo a leerlas.

Gracias. Sonia


	34. Nota y Agradecimientos

Ante todo gracias a todas las personas que habeis leído esta historia a día de hoy o las que la leais en un futuro. Suelo revisarla una o dos veces a la semana y debido a que hay pocos reviews, os agradeceré individualmente, al final de esta página o vía PM.

Pero os debía una cosa, os dije que al finalizar la historia haría un listado de los libros de Sandra Brown que más me han gustado, esta autora escribe bajo varios seudónimos además de Sandra Brown, Rachel Ryan, Erin St. Claire y Laura Jordan, aunque en España suelen publicarse todos como Sandra Brown.

El primer libro que leí me lo recomendó una buena amiga y se titula "_El sabor del escándalo"_

SINOPSIS: "_En una noche lluviosa, Jade Sperry vive la peor pesadilla que una mujer puede soportar a manos de tres jóvenes a los que conoce bien y que en esta ocasión se muestran diabólicamente crueles. Perdidos ya sus ideales de juventud, y en el núcleo del escándalo y la tragedia, Jade huye de su ciudad natal, que le resulta irrespirable._

_Sin embargo, nunca olvidará aquel lugar en el que hombres, mujeres y niños dependen de una sola familia adinerada en cuyo seno vive cómoda e impunemente el principal culpable de su tragedia. Algún día, no obstante, podrá llevar a cabo su venganza y empezar, tal vez, una nueva vida."_

El segundo fue "Imagen en el Espejo", buscaba uno de Danielle Steel (tiene un con un titulo igual o muy similar, tampoco está nada mal) y me encontré este, os dejo la SINOPSIS: " _Sólo dos personas sobrevivieron al accidente aéreo. Una de ellas, Avery Daniels, irreconocible y con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, fue identificada por error como Carole Rutledge, la mujer de un millonario tejano que iba con su hija a Dallas cuando sobrevino el accidente._

_Avery, fracasada en su profesión y sin familia, no tiene nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar con ese malentendido y, en lugar de deshacerlo, acepta someterse a una operación de cirugía reconstructiva que le devuelve toda la belleza perdida de Carole Rutledge._

_Ahora, con su nueva identidad, que incluye un marido que la detesta y que está a punto de presentar su candidatura al Senado, se verá súbitamente en el centro de un torbellino de violentas pasiones eróticas y de mortíferas ambiciones políticas."_

Después me emocioné y leí "Testigo" y "Juego Sucio", también de suspense, la lista es casi interminable, tiene unos 50 libros publicados y son todos bastante buenos, tiene romántica sin suspense y aunque me gusta menos sigue siendo buena.

Si pasais por la página de Autoras en la Sombra o cualquier otra que solais usar para buscar libros, suele estar entra las 50 mejores autoras y suelen tener reseñas y críticas de casi todas sus obras.

Yo por mi parte si alguien quiere más información o algún libro en particular que no dude en pedirmelo. Gracias nuevamente y feliz lectura.

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS: Los últimos reviews no puedo contestarlos porque aparentemente no teneis cuenta en FF, así que usaré este apartado para agradeceros vuestra colaboración.

A :- Tina Nela, gracias, aunque tu comentario es parco en palabras, me hizo mucha ilusión porque fuiste la primera, además, si lo bueno es breve, dos veces bueno

- madaswan, espero que ya hayas tenido tiempo de leerla

- laura izquierdo, no te disculpes por no enviar más reviews, yo suelo escoger historias terminadas y las leo de tirón, es lógico, la historia es lo primero.

- Nanis88arg, Daniela, no encuentro la novela que te comenté, pero en la búsqueda me he apuntado unas veinte, así que ya encontraré a un Higlander que me convenza y que no sea muy larga.

- Glam009, me alegra que te haya gustado

-ACL, como le comentaba a Nanis88arg buscaba una novela que leí hace unos tres o cuatro años, recuerdo perfectamente el argumento pero ni por la vida de mis hijos recuerdo el título o la autora, hacerse vieja es una jodienda, pero he vuelto a encontrarme con Sandra Hill y sus vikingos y voy a adaptar el Vikingo Viril, a lo mejor no lo disfrutas pero yo siempre que lo leo me hecho unas risas, me falta hacer una búsqueda y ver que nadie lo tenga y si es así entre esta tarde y mañana estaré colgando capítulos.

- Guest (13/1), gracias por comentar y con respecto al número de reviews, son pocos pero sinceros, no voy a decir que no me gustaría que comentaseis más porque mentiría pero no busco "cosechar" reviews, si entre capítulo y capítulo dejase pasar muchos días o si os dijese si me llegan 10 reviews, subo otro capítulo, tendría más, perocon esto de la adaptación soy como leyendo, un perro tras su presa, soy de las que le dan las tres de la mañana y dice, sólo uno más, si tengo la historia lista ¿Cómo no voy a colgarla? ¿Y si hay alguién como yo que a las tantas dice sólo una página más?, eso y que los gustos son muy personales.

- Naia que al parecer siempre desconfió de Angela, eres más perspicaz que yo.


End file.
